Alguém Para Amar
by Gabi156
Summary: Adaptação: Uma bela condessa de dezessete anos só podia estar destinada a brilhar. Isabella Swan era muito diferente das jovens de sua época. Órfã, havia sido criada longe dos salões londrinos e não sabia que ligações afetivas e financeiras frequentemente se entrelaçavam, Era ingénua demais para suspeitar de intrigas, impulsiva e imatura em excesso para lidar com Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

Alguém Para Amar

Uma bela condessa de dezessete anos só podia estar destinada a brilhar na requintada sociedade de Londres. Mas Isabella Swan era muito diferente das jovens de sua época. Órfã, havia sido criada longe dos salões londrinos e não sabia que ligações afetivas e financeiras frequentemente se entrelaçavam, em sutis arranjos de interesses. Não por acaso sua festa de debutante resultou num verdadeiro escândalo: era ingénua demais para suspeitar de intrigas, impulsiva e imatura em excesso para lidar com Edward Cullen, um homem atraente, no entanto perigosamente hábil nos jogos sociais. Isabella apaixonou-se por ele à primeira vista e, da noite para o dia, viu todos os seus sonhos se desmancharem. A paixão que sentia foi transformada em pecado, seu amor tornado impossível. Judith McNaught descreve com impressionante vigor e emoção o romance tumultuado de Isabella e Edward, alternando sensualidade, ternura, aventura e humor. Do riso às lágrimas, impossível não compactuar com os personagens inesquecíveis de Alguém para amar, que é, sem dúvida, um irrecusável convite ao sonho.


	2. Chapter 2

_Boooaaa Tarde Meus Amores Lindosss... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim *-*... Mais uma adaptação que começo a postar para vocês... Essa adaptação é do livro **Alguém para Amar de Judith McNaugth**, eu sou fã dela, amo essa mulher! *-*... Essa adaptação é simplesmente maravilhosaaaa, eu amo esse Edward, e essa Bella meninas... vocês vão rir com ela e se apaixonar pelo carater e força que ela tem... Então, só desejo a vocês muitooo amor para ler esse livro, porque ele é todo amor, e intriga kkkk... Se preparem! Boa leitura... nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Quinze criados, usando a tradicional libré azul e prata da casa Swan, saíram de Havenhurst na mesma madrugada. Todos carregavam mensagens idênticas e urgentes que o tio de Isabella, sr. Billy Swan, os incumbira de entregar em quinze diferentes residências por toda a Inglaterra.

Todos os destinatários das mensagens tinham apenas uma coisa em comum: haviam, certa vez, pedido a mão de Lady Isabella em casamento.

Os quinze cavalheiros, depois de ler a mensagem, reagiram a seu conteúdo. Uns ficaram incrédulos, outros desconfiados, e outros ainda, cruelmente satisfeitos. Doze deles enviaram respostas imediatas, declinando a oferta ultrajante de Billy Swan, e depois correram à procura de amigos com quem pudessem compartilhar o saboroso, inesperado e incrível mexerico.

Três destinatários tiveram reações bem diferentes.

Lord James Marchman acabara de retornar da caçada, sua atividade diária favorita, quando o criado de Havenhurst chegou à sua casa e um lacaio lhe entregou a carta.

- Com mil demónios - ele murmurou enquanto lia.

A mensagem afirmava que o sr. Billy Swan estava desejoso de ver a sobrinha, Lady Isabella Swan, imediata e convenientemente casada. Por essa razão, o sr. Swan dizia estar agora disposto a reconsiderar o pedido de James, previamente rejeitado, e conceder a mão de Isabella em casamento. Reconhecendo o fato de que um ano e meio se passara, desde a última vez em que James e Isabella se encontraram, Billy Swan se dispunha a mandar a sobrinha, devidamente acompanhada por uma dama, para passar uma semana na casa de John, a fim de que pudessem "renovar os laços de amizade".

Incapaz de acreditar no que estava lendo, Lord Marchman andava de um lado para outro, enquanto lia a carta mais duas vezes.

- Com mil demónios - repetiu.

Passando a mão pelo cabelo loiro, lançou um olhar distraído para a parede à sua frente, completamente forrada com seus mais adorados tesouros: cabeças empalhadas de animais que havia caçado por toda a Europa e em outros continentes. Um alce encarou-o de volta, com seus olhos vítreos; ao lado deste, um javali selvagem arreganhava os dentes. Aproximando-se, Lord Marchman afagou o alce por trás dos chifres, num gesto de afeição que, embora absurdo, expressava sua gratidão pela esplêndida caçada que aquele prémio em particular lhe proporcionara.

A visão encantadora de Isabella Swan dançava diante de seus olhos - um rosto incrivelmente adorável, com os olhos chocolates, pele de camafeu e lábios macios, sorridentes. Um ano e meio atrás, ao conhecê-la, ele a considerara a jovem mais bela que jamais havia visto. E, depois de encontrá-la somente duas vezes, o encanto de seus dezessete anos o conquistara de tal forma que ele se apressara em escrever ao irmão dela, pedindo-a em casamento, apenas para ser friamente rejeitado.

Mas era evidente que o tio de Isabella, agora seu guardião, tinha diferentes padrões de julgamento.

Talvez a própria adorável Lady Isabella estivesse por trás dessa decisão, pensou. Talvez os dois encontros que tiveram no parque significassem tanto para ela quanto haviam significado para ele.

James foi até outra parede, recoberta com uma variedade de varas de pesca. Pensativo, escolheu uma delas. As trutas deviam estar mordendo, esta tarde, considerou enquanto recordava os magníficos cabelos cor de mogno de Isabella.

Sob a luz do sol, os cabelos dela brilhavam como as escamas reluzentes de uma bela truta saltando na água. A analogia parecia perfeita e tão poética que Lord Marchman parou, fascinado com a frase que acabara de criar. Pousou a vara de pesca no chão. Iria elogiar os cabelos de Isabella com aquelas exatas palavras, decidiu, quando aceitasse a oferta de Billy e ela viesse para sua casa no mês seguinte.

Sir Mike Belhaven, o décimo quarto destinatário da mensagem de Billy Swan, leu-a sentado em seu quarto, envolto num robe de cetim, enquanto sua amante o esperava, deitada nua na cama do outro lado do cómodo.

- Mike, querido - ela ronronou, arranhando o lençol de cetim com as longas unhas. - O que há de tão importante nesta carta para que fique aí, em vez de estar aqui comigo?

Ele ergueu os olhos e franziu a testa, ouvindo o ruído que as unhas dela produziam.

- Não estrague os lençóis, amor - disse. - Custaram trinta libras cada um.

- Se você gostasse de mim - retrucou ela, tentando não dar a impressão de queixar-se -, não iria se importar com o preço.

Mike Belhaven era tão avarento que, às vezes, Jéssica imaginava que, se fosse casada com ele, não ganharia mais do que um ou dois vestidos por ano.

- E se você gostasse de mim - ele disse suavemente, - seria mais cuidadosa com meu dinheiro.

Aos quarenta e cinco anos, Mike Belhaven ainda não se casara, mas companhia feminina era o que não lhe faltava. Adorava imensamente as mulheres - seus corpos, seus rostos, seus corpos...

Agora, no entanto, precisava gerar um herdeiro legítimo e, para isso, precisava de uma esposa. Durante o ano anterior, havia calculado seriamente os rígidos requisitos que exigiria da afortunada jovem que, eventualmente, escolhesse. Queria uma esposa moça, bonita e dona de seu próprio dinheiro, para que não precisasse esbanjar o dele.

Desviando a atenção da carta de Billy, lançou um olhar ávido aos seios de Jéssica e acrescentou mentalmente um novo requisito para a futura esposa: ela deveria ser compreensiva em relação ao seu apetite sexual e sua necessidade de um _menu _variado. De nada adiantaria eriçar-se toda, simplesmente por ele se envolver num caso trivial com outra mulher de vez em quando. Com quarenta e cinco anos, Sir Mike não tinha a menor intenção de ser tolhido por alguma pirralha zelosa, com ideias de moral e fidelidade.

A imagem de Isabella Swan se sobrepôs à de sua amante nua. Que beleza luxuriante ela possuía, quando ele lhe propusera casamento, cerca de dois anos atrás. Os seios, como frutas maduras, a cintura fina, o rosto... inesquecível. A fortuna... adequada. Desde então, surgiram rumores de que ela estava praticamente na miséria, depois do misterioso desaparecimento do irmão, mas Billy Swan indicava que ela viria com um dote razoável, demonstrando que, como sempre, os rumores não tinham fundamento.

- Mike!

Ele se levantou, encaminhou-se para a cama e sentou-se ao lado de Jéssica. Pousou uma das mãos em seu quadril, carinhosamente, ao mesmo tempo em que com a outra tocava a sineta.

- Espere só um momento, querida - disse quando um criado entrou apressado no quarto. Entregou-lhe a carta e instruiu: Diga ao meu secretário para mandar uma resposta afirmativa.

A última carta foi levada da residência de Londres de Edward Cullen para sua propriedade rural em Montmayne, onde acabou juntando-se a uma pilha de correspondência, de convites sociais a cartas de negócios, esperando pelo momento de sua atenção.

Edward abriu a carta de Billy Swan quando estava no meio de um rápido ditado ao seu novo secretário, e não demorou nem a metade do tempo que Lord Marchman e Sir Mike Belhaven levaram para tomar uma decisão.

Olhou para a carta com absoluta incredulidade, enquanto Peter, o secretário que estava a seu serviço havia apenas duas semanas, murmurava uma silenciosa prece de agradecimento pela pausa e continuava escrevendo o mais depressa que podia, tentando acompanhar o ritmo do patrão.

- Isto aqui - disse Edward, brevemente - foi enviado ou por engano ou por brincadeira. Em qualquer caso, _é _de um mau gosto excruciante.

A lembrança de Isabella Swan relampejou diante de seus olhos - a jovem namoradeira, mercenária e frívola, dona de um rosto e um corpo que lhe embotaram a mente. Estava noiva de um visconde, quando a conhecera. Claro que não se casara sem dúvida o desprezara em favor de alguém com melhores perspectivas. A nobreza inglesa, como Edward bem sabia, casava-se apenas por prestígio e dinheiro, e depois ia procurar a realização sexual em outros lugares. Era evidente que os parentes de Isabella Swan a estavam colocando de volta no páreo dos casamentos e, se assim fosse, deviam estar desesperados para desencalhá-la, chegando ao ponto de renunciar a um título em favor do dinheiro...

Porém, esta linha de conjectura lhe pareceu tão improvável que Edward a descartou. Era óbvio que a carta se tratava de uma brincadeira estúpida, certamente perpetrada por alguém que se lembrava dos rumores que eclodiram durante a festa naquele fim de semana distante... Alguém que imaginara que ele pudesse achar graça na mensagem.

Afastando tanto o remetente como Isabella Swan dos pensamentos, Edward voltou-se para o atormentado secretário, que continuava escrevendo com frenético empenho.

- Não é necessário responder a esta aqui - disse, atirando a carta sobre a escrivaninha, na direção do rapaz.

Entretanto, a folha de papel deslizou na superfície polida da mesa de carvalho e flutuou para o chão. Com um mergulho desajeitado, Peter tentou apanhá-la no ar, mas, ao inclinar-se para o lado, levou consigo todas as outras cartas, que se esparramaram em seu colo e no chão.

- E-eu sinto muito, senhor - ele gaguejou, ajoelhando-se e tentando juntar as dezenas de folhas espalhadas no tapete. Sinto muito mesmo, sr. Cullen - acrescentou, amontoando com gestos nervosos todos os contratos, convites e cartas, numa única pilha desordenada.

Mas seu patrão nem parecia ouvi-lo. Já disparava mais instruções enquanto lhe passava, por cima da mesa, o restante da correspondência aberta.

- Recuse os três primeiros convites – Edward dizia -, aceite o quarto, decline o quinto. Envie minhas condolências a este aqui. Para este outro, explique que vou estar na Escócia e mande um convite para que me encontre lá, juntamente com instruções para chegar ao chalé.

Agarrando a papelada contra o peito, Peter esticou a cabeça no outro lado da mesa.

- Sim, sr. Cullen! - disse, esforçando-se para demonstrar confiança. Mas era difícil ser confiante quando se estava de joelhos, e ainda pior quando não se tinha muita certeza de quais das instruções daquela manhã deveriam seguir com quais convites, ou como respostas a que cartas.

Edward Cullen ficou o resto da tarde fechado com Peter, enchendo com mais ditados o já sobrecarregado secretário.

Depois, passou parte da noite em companhia do conde de Melbourne, seu futuro sogro, discutindo o contrato de seu noivado com a filha do conde, que estava em negociações.

Peter Benson, por sua vez, passou aquela mesma noite tentando descobrir, com a ajuda do mordomo, quais os convites que seu patrão provavelmente iria aceitar ou rejeitar.

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Coitada da Bella... kkk... Vocês já perceberam como começou a história kkkk_

_Bom o Edward nessa história me lembra muito o Mr. Darcy, e como a Tia Steph pra mim pegou algumas caracteristicas do Mr. Darcy para Edward... ficou uma combinação perfeita!_

_As outras historias que eu postei, eu não vou continuar agora, assim que terminar essa passo para outra até ter postado todas. Só postei para vocês terem uma ideia de como será as outras._

_Bom meus Amores... Bom final de Semana pra vocês... Até Sabado se Deus quiser... Fiquem com Deus... Aproveitem muito o final de semana! Robsteijoooosss_


	3. Chapter 3

_Boooa noite Queridas! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim *-*... Passando rapidinho para postar mais um capítulo para vocês! Preparem os seus coraçãoes... o nosso Edward perfeito já entra estória agora! Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Com a ajuda do lacaio, que acumulava a função de cavalariço quando a ocasião exigia (o que acontecia com frequência), Lady Isabella Swan, condessa de Havenhurst, desmontou de sua velha égua.

- Obrigada, Ben - disse, sorrindo com afeição para o idoso criado.

Naquele momento, a jovem condessa não se assemelhava sequer remotamente à imagem convencional de uma mulher da nobreza, ou mesmo à de uma dama da sociedade. Seus cabelos estavam cobertos por um lenço azul, amarrado no pescoço; o vestido era simples, sem adornos e até um pouco antiquado, e sob o braço carregava a cesta trançada que costumava levar quando ia às compras no vilarejo.

Porém nem mesmo o traje rústico, o velho cavalo ou a cesta debaixo do braço conseguiam fazer com que Isabella Swan parecesse "comum". Sob o lenço, os cabelos avermelhados e reluzentes caíam em luxuriante desordem sobre seus ombros e costas; deixados soltos, como normalmente ficavam, emolduravam um rosto de beleza perfeita e surpreendente. As maçãs da face eram delicadamente moldadas, a pele suave e cheia de saúde, os lábios generosos e macios. Mas eram os olhos o traço mais admirável: emoldurados pelas sobrancelhas delicadas por cílios longos e curvos, eram vívidos, de uma cor de chocolate luminoso. Não eram acastanhados ou escuros, mas chocolates, expressivos, luzindo como chocolates suiços quando ela estava feliz, ou ensombrecendo-se quando entristecia.

Esperançoso, o lacaio espiou o conteúdo da cesta, embrulhado em papel, mas Isabella balançou a cabeça com um sorriso pesaroso.

- Não vai encontrar nenhuma torta aí dentro, Ben. Estavam caras demais e o sr. Jenkins não quis ser sensato. Eu disse que levaria uma dúzia, mesmo assim não baixou sequer em um centavo o preço. Por isso, recusei-me a comprar uma só que fosse.

Por uma questão de princípios. Sabia - ela confidenciou com um risinho - que, quando ele me viu entrando no armazém, na semana passada, foi esconder-se atrás dos sacos de farinha?

- É um covarde! - Ben exclamou sorrindo. Era fato conhecido entre os comerciantes e lojistas que Isabella Swan espremia o máximo de cada xelim e que quando se tratava de pechinchar no preço - o que sempre acontecia - era difícil alguém conseguir vencê-la.

Era a inteligência, e não a beleza, a maior arma que Isabella utilizava em tais transações, embora não soubesse fazer contas de cabeça. Mas mostrava-se tão sensata e inventiva quando formulava suas razões para conseguir um preço melhor que geralmente vencia seus oponentes, ou os confundia até que concordassem com ela.

Suas preocupações com dinheiro não se limitavam às compras no vilarejo; praticava a mesma economia em tudo o que se referia a Havenhurst, com métodos sempre bem-sucedidos. Aos dezenove anos, carregando sobre os jovens ombros o peso da responsabilidade da pequena propriedade de seus ancestrais e dos dezoito dos noventa antigos empregados, ela estava conseguindo realizar o quase impossível, contando com a limitada ajuda financeira do tio rabugento: manter Havenhurst longe do alcance do leiloeiro, além de alimentar e vestir os criados que haviam permanecido.

O único "luxo" a que Isabella se permitia era a srta. Leah Throckmorton-Jones, sua dama de companhia havia muito tempo, agora recebendo um salário reduzido ao extremo. Embora Isabella se sentisse capaz de morar sozinha em Havenhurst, sabia que, se o fizesse, o pouco que restara de sua reputação se esvairia por completo.

Isabella entregou a cesta ao lacaio, dizendo animada:

- Em vez de tortas, comprei morangos. O sr. Thergood é muito mais razoável do que o sr. Jenkins. _Ele, _sim, concorda que, quando uma pessoa compra mais do que uma unidade de qualquer coisa, o mais racional é que pague menos por isso.

Ben coçou a cabeça diante da opinião complicada demais para um homem simples, mas tentou fazer-se de entendido.

- É claro - concordou, levando o cavalo pela rédea. - Qualquer tolo pode entender uma coisa destas.

- É exatamente o que eu penso - disse Isabella, antes de virar-se e subir correndo a escada da frente, já decidida a ir trabalhar nos livros de contabilidade.

Alistar, o velho mordomo de postura rígida e impecável, abriu-lhe a porta e, num tom de quem está prestes a explodir de alegria mas é digno demais para demonstrar, anunciou:

- A senhorita tem uma _visita, _srta. Isabella.

Por um ano e meio não houvera qualquer visitante em Havenhurst, e não era de se admirar que Isabella sentisse uma enorme sensação de prazer, logo seguida de confusão. Não poderia ser mais um credor, pois ela os pagara a todos quando vendera os objetos mais valiosos de Havenhurst, bem como a maior parte da mobília.

- Quem é? - perguntou, entrando do vestíbulo e desamarrando o lenço.

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Alistar.

- É Rosalie Lawrence! Isto é... Townsende - corrigiu-se, ao lembrar que a visitante estava casada, agora.

A incredulidade mesclada com a alegria manteve Isabella imóvel por uma fração de segundo. Depois, virou-se e disparou na direção da sala de estar, correndo de maneira pouco condizente com uma dama enquanto tirava o lenço da cabeça. Parou abruptamente na porta, o lenço solto entre os dedos, os olhos fixos na linda jovem de cabelos loiros que a esperava no centro da sala. Rosalie, que usava um elegante traje de viagem vermelho, virou-se. As duas se entreolharam e, ao mesmo tempo, foram abrindo os lábios num amplo sorriso.

- _Rose? É _você mesmo? - A voz de Isabella mal passava de um sussurro repleto de admiração, espanto e pura alegria.

A jovem assentiu, seu sorriso alargando-se.

Ficaram observando-se por um momento, incertas, cada uma reparando nas grandes mudanças da outra no decorrer daquele ano e meio, cada uma imaginando, com uma ponta de apreensão, se tais mudanças haviam sido muito profundas. No silêncio da sala os laços da amizade de infância e a afeição duradoura começaram a se estreitar entre elas, forçando-as a dar um passo hesitante para a frente, depois outro e, de repente, ambas corriam para o esperado encontro num abraço apertado, rindo e chorando de alegria.

- Ah, Rose, você está maravilhosa! Senti tanto sua falta! Isabella ria, tornando a abraçá-la.

Para a sociedade, "Rose" era Rosalie, duquesa de Hawthorne, mas para Isabella era apenas a melhor amiga do mundo, a amiga que estivera afastada, numa longa viagem de lua-de-mel, e que provavelmente ainda não ouvira falar sobre a terrível confusão em que Isabella se encontrava.

Levando-a para o sofá, Isabella deu início a uma torrente de perguntas:

- Quando voltou da viagem? Você está feliz? O que a traz aqui? Por quanto tempo pode ficar?

- Também senti saudades – Rose falou, rindo, e começou a responder as perguntas na ordem em que haviam sido feitas: Voltamos há duas semanas. Estou _absurdamente _feliz. Vim até aqui para vê-la, é claro, e posso ficar por alguns dias, se você quiser.

- É evidente que quero! - disse Isabella, feliz. - Não tenho nada planejado, exceto por hoje: estou esperando a visita de meu tio.

Na verdade, a agenda social de Isabella estava completamente vazia pelos doze meses seguintes, e as visitas ocasionais do tio representavam algo pior do que não ter nada a fazer. Porém nada daquilo importava agora. Isabella estava tão feliz em ver a amiga que não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Como costumavam fazer quando crianças, ambas tiraram os sapatos, cruzaram as pernas sob o corpo e passaram horas conversando com a fácil intimidade de almas irmãs que, embora separadas pelo tempo, mantinham-se unidas eternamente pelas lembranças felizes, ternas e tristes da infância.

- Você se lembra – Isabella falou, rindo, quase duas horas depois - daquelas deliciosas brincadeiras, os campeonatos que costumávamos promover nas festas de aniversário da família de Kate Ellen?

- Nunca vou me esquecer - Rose concordou, sorrindo com as lembranças.

- Você sempre me derrubava da sela, quando tínhamos um torneio - disse Isabella.

- Sim, mas você ganhou todos os campeonatos de tiro. Pelo menos até que seus pais descobriram e decretaram que você já era crescida demais, ou refinada demais, para continuar frequentando nossas festas. - Rose ficou séria. - Sentimos muito sua falta depois disso.

- Não tanto quanto eu senti a de vocês. Sempre sabia os dias em que as competições iriam acontecer e ficava andando por aqui, desanimada, imaginando como vocês estariam se divertindo. Então Jasper e eu decidimos começar nossos próprios campeonatos. Obrigávamos todos os criados a participar. – Isabella riu, recordando-se de si mesma e do meio-irmão naqueles dias distantes.

Depois de um momento, o sorriso de Rose desapareceu.

- Onde está Jasper? Você ainda não me falou sobre ele.

- Ele... – Isabella hesitou, sabendo que não poderia falar sobre o desaparecimento do irmão sem revelar todos os fatos que o precederam. Por outro lado, havia algo nos olhos de Rosalie que a fez pensar, relutante, se a amiga já saberia de toda a horrível história. Num tom de voz distraído, completou: Jasper desapareceu há um ano e meio. Imagino que tenha algo a ver com... bem, com dívidas. Mas não vamos falar sobre isso - acrescentou, impaciente.

- Muito bem - Rose concordou, o sorriso agora falsamente animado. - Então sobre o que vamos falar?

- De você - respondeu Isabella de pronto.

Rose era mais velha que Isabella, e o tempo voou enquanto lhe contava sobre o casamento e o marido, a quem obviamente adorava. Isabella ouvia com atenção as descrições dos maravilhosos lugares que a amiga conhecera por todo o mundo em sua viagem de lua-de-mel.

- Conte-me como está Londres – Isabella pediu quando o assunto sobre cidades estrangeiras se esgotou.

- O que quer saber?

Isabella inclinou-se para a frente para fazer as perguntas que mais lhe interessavam, porém o orgulho a impediu de formulálas.

- Ah... Nada em particular - mentiu. "Queria saber se meus amigos me ridicularizam, se me condenam ou, pior, se têm pena de mim", pensou. "Quero saber se correm rumores de que estou quase na miséria e, acima de tudo, por que ninguém se deu ao trabalho de me fazer uma visita ou escrever uma carta."

Um ano e meio atrás, quando debutara na sociedade, Isabella obtivera um sucesso instantâneo. Os pedidos de casamento alcançaram um número recorde. Agora, aos dezenove anos, era uma espécie de pária dessa mesma sociedade que antes a imitara, louvara e mimara. Ela havia quebrado suas regras e, com isso, tornara-se o foco de um escândalo que se alastrara pela cidade como um incêndio descontrolado.

Enquanto olhava para a amiga, em dúvida, Isabella pensava se a sociedade sabia de toda a história ou apenas do escândalo; se ainda falava sobre o assunto ou se já havia sido esquecido. Rose partira em sua viagem prolongada um pouco antes de tudo acontecer, e Isabella calculava se teria ouvido rumores desde seu retorno.

As perguntas martelavam em sua mente, desesperadas para serem formuladas, mas ela não podia arriscar-se, por dois motivos: em primeiro lugar, as respostas, quando viessem, poderiam fazê-la chorar, e ela _não _se entregaria às lágrimas. Em segundo, para fazer as perguntas que tanto queria, teria de primeiro informar à amiga tudo o que acontecera. E a pura verdade era que Isabella se sentia solitária e magoada demais para correr o risco de ser abandonada também por Rose.

- Que tipo de coisas você quer saber? – Rose indagou com um sorriso propositalmente carinhoso preso aos lábios, um sorriso esboçado a fim de ocultar a pena e a tristeza que sentia por sua orgulhosa amiga.

- Qualquer coisa! – Isabella respondeu de imediato.

- Bem, então... - começou Rose, ansiosa em apagar a sombra das dolorosas e mudas perguntas que pairavam no ar. - Lord Dusenberry acabou de ficar noivo de Lauren Lacroix!

- Que bom – Isabella afirmou num tom de sincera felicidade. - Ele é muito rico e de uma das melhores famílias.

- É um conquistador inveterado e vai arrumar uma amante um mês depois de se casar – Rose retrucou com a cruel objetividade que sempre chocava e deliciava Isabella.

- Espero que esteja enganada.

- Não estou. Mas se você acha que sim, que tal fazermos uma aposta? – Rose prosseguiu, tão contente em ver o brilho ressurgir nos olhos de Isabella, que falou sem pensar. - Digamos... trinta libras?

De repente, Isabella não pôde mais suportar o clima de incerteza. Precisava saber se fora a lealdade que levara Rose até ali ou se a amiga ainda acreditava, erroneamente, que ela continuava sendo a jovem mais requisitada de Londres. Encontrando os olhos azuis de Rose, falou com tranquila dignidade:

- Eu não tenho trinta libras, Rose.

Rose retribuiu-lhe o olhar sombrio, tentando afastar as lágrimas de solidariedade.

- Eu sei - disse.

Isabella aprendera a lidar com a adversidade implacável, aprendera a esconder o medo mantendo a cabeça erguida. Agora, diante da bondade e lealdade da amiga, quase deu vazão às lágrimas que a tragédia não conseguira lhe arrancar. Mal conseguindo pronunciar a palavra, murmurou:

- Obrigada.

- Não há nada a agradecer. Fiquei sabendo de toda aquela história sórdida e não acredito em uma só palavra! Além disso, quero que você vá para Londres e passe a temporada conosco.

Inclinando-se, Rose tomou a mão da amiga entre as suas. - Em nome de seu amor-próprio, você tem de enfrentá-los, Isabella, e eu vou ajudá-la. Melhor ainda, vou convencer a avó de meu marido a favorecê-la com a influência que ela possui na sociedade. Acredite - finalizou com veemência, embora sorrisse -, ninguém se _atreverá _a ignorá-la se estiver contando com o apoio da condessa de Hawthorne.

- Pare, Rose, por favor. Você não sabe o que está dizendo. Mesmo se eu estivesse disposta, e não estou, ela jamais concordaria. Não a conheço, mas certamente a condessa sabe de tudo a meu respeito... Isto é, sabe o que as pessoas dizem sobre mim.

Rose sustentou-lhe firmemente o olhar.

- Você está certa em uma coisa: ela soube dos rumores, quando eu estava viajando. Entretanto, conversei com ela sobre o assunto, e a condessa está disposta a encontrar-se com você e, depois disso, tomar uma decisão. Ela irá adorá-la tanto quanto eu a adoro, Isabella. E quando isso acontecer, moverá céus e terras para fazer com que a sociedade a aceite.

Isabella balançou a cabeça, engolindo em seco o nó que se formara em sua garganta, em parte por gratidão, em parte por humilhação.

- Eu lhe agradeço muito, Rose. Mas não iria suportar.

- Pois eu já tomei a decisão – Rose avisou-a com gentileza.

- Meu marido respeita meu julgamento e não tenho dúvidas de que irá concordar. E quanto aos vestidos para a temporada, tenho muitos que ainda nem usei e posso lhe emprestar...

- Não, absolutamente! Por favor, Rose - implorou, percebendo o quão ingrata deveria estar se mostrando -, pelo menos deixe-me manter um mínimo de orgulho. Além disso - acrescentou, com um leve sorriso -, minha sorte não é tão pouca quanto você pode estar pensando. Tenho você. E tenho Havenhurst.

- Eu sei. E sei também que você não pode passar o resto da vida aqui. Não precisa sair e frequentar festas, quando estiver em Londres, mas lá teremos chance de passar mais tempo juntas. Senti muito sua falta.

- Você estará ocupada demais para isso - retrucou Isabella, lembrando-se do redemoinho de atividades frenéticas que marcavam a temporada.

- Nem tanto - disse Rosalie com um brilho misterioso nos olhos. - Estou esperando um bebê.

Isabella enlaçou a amiga num abraço apertado.

- Então eu irei! - concordou antes que pudesse pensar melhor. - Mas fico na casa do meu tio, se ele não for ocupá-la.

- Na minha casa – Rose reafirmou enérgica.

- Veremos – Isabella tornou no mesmo tom. E acrescentou, encantada: - Um bebê!

- Com licença, srta. Rose - Bentner as interrompeu e voltou-se para Isabella, hesitante. - Seu tio acabou de chegar disse. - Quer falar com a senhorita _imediatamente, _no escritório.

Pensativa, Rose olhou para o mordomo e, depois, para Isabella.

- Havenhurst me pareceu um pouco deserta, quando cheguei - disse. - Quantos criados você tem aqui?

- Dezoito. Antes de Jasper partir, eram quarenta e cinco, dos noventa que tínhamos antes, mas meu tio os dispensou. Disse que não precisávamos deles e, depois de examinar os livros contábeis, demonstrou que seria impossível arcarmos com as despesas de casa e comida para todos. De qualquer forma, dezoito permaneceram. - Olhou para Alistar e sorriu, concluindo: Eles passaram a vida toda em Havenhurst. Aqui também é a casa deles.

Levantando-se, Isabella afastou a apreensão que a invadia, um reflexo automático ante a perspectiva de um confronto com o tio.

- Não vou demorar - disse. - Tio Billy não gosta de ficar aqui por mais tempo do que o estritamente necessário.

Alistar abaixou-se para pegar a bandeja do chá, observando Isabella sair. Depois se voltou para a duquesa de Hawthorne, que conhecera desde que era uma garotinha travessa.

- Com licença de Vossa Graça - começou, formalmente, a face bondosa repleta de preocupação -, será que eu poderia lhe dizer o quanto estou feliz com sua presença, especialmente agora que o sr. Swan acabou de chegar?

- Ora, obrigada, Alistar. Fico muito contente em tornar a vê-lo, também. Há algo de particularmente inoportuno na visita do sr. Swan?

- Ao que parece, poderá haver. – Alistar foi até a porta, espiou para fora, na direção do vestíbulo, e então voltou. - Nem Aro, que é o nosso cocheiro, e nem eu, gostamos do jeito do sr. Swan hoje. E tem mais uma coisa - acrescentou, levantando a bandeja -, nenhum de nós permaneceu aqui por apego a Havenhurst. - Um rubor de embaraço coloriu-lhe as faces e a voz tornou-se embargada de emoção. - Ficamos por causa de nossa jovem patroa... Somos tudo o que restou a ela, a senhora entende.

O emocionado voto de lealdade fez os olhos de Rose se encherem de lágrimas, mesmo antes de Alistar acrescentar:

- Não podemos permitir que aquele tio dela a magoe, e isso é algo que ele sempre consegue fazer.

- Mas não há nenhuma maneira de detê-lo?

O mordomo endireitou o corpo e respondeu com dignidade:

- De minha parte, sou favorável a atirá-lo da Ponte de Londres. Aro, no entanto, acha melhor envenená-lo.

Havia raiva e frustração naquelas palavras, mas nenhuma ameaça verdadeira. Rose respondeu com um sorriso conspiratório:

- Creio que prefiro seu método, Alistar. É bem mais higiénico.

Rosalie fizera o comentário em tom de brincadeira, e a resposta de Alistar foi uma reverência formal, mas quando trocaram um rápido olhar, ambos reconheceram a comunicação silenciosa que haviam partilhado. O mordomo a informara de que, se fosse necessária a ajuda dos criados em qualquer situação no futuro, a duquesa poderia contar com sua lealdade total e inquestionável. A resposta da duquesa o assegurara de que, longe de ressentir-se com sua intromissão, ela agradecia a informação e a guardaria para o caso de tal ocasião se apresentar.

Billy Swan levantou os olhos quando a sobrinha entrou no escritório, e estreitou-os, contrariado. Mesmo agora, sendo pouco mais do que uma órfã empobrecida, havia uma graça real na postura de Isabella e um orgulho teimoso na maneira como empinava o queixo. Estava com dívidas até o pescoço e mergulhando mais fundo nelas a cada mês, mas continuava andando por aí com a cabeça erguida, exatamente como seu arrogante e irresponsável pai havia feito.

Aos trinta e cinco anos, o pai de Isabella morrera num acidente de barco, juntamente com a mãe dela, e por essa época já havia perdido no jogo uma parte substancial de sua herança e hipotecado, em segredo, as suas terras. Mesmo assim, continuara exibindo arrogância e vivendo, até o último dia, como um aristocrata privilegiado.

Sendo o filho mais novo do conde de Havenhurst, Billy não herdara título, riqueza ou terras substanciais, mas havia conseguido, às custas de infatigável trabalho e estrita frugalidade, acumular uma fortuna razoável. Contentara-se em prover apenas suas necessidades mais básicas, no esforço incessante de melhorar de vida; abstivera-se do _glamour e _tentações da sociedade, não somente devido à incrível despesa que isso representava, mas também por se recusar a depender dos caprichos da nobreza.

Após tantos sacrifícios e a vida espartana que tivera ao lado da esposa, o destino ainda tramava contra ele, pois sua mulher era estéril. Para sua imensa amargura, descobriu que não teria um herdeiro de sua fortuna e suas terras - nenhum herdeiro, exceto o filho que Isabella gerasse depois de casada.

Agora, observando-a sentar-se no lado oposto da escrivaninha, à sua frente, Billy foi atingido pela ironia de tudo aquilo com uma força dolorosa e renovada: ele passara a vida inteira trabalhando e economizando... e tudo o que conseguira fora refazer a fortuna do futuro neto de seu inconsequente irmão. E como se isso não bastasse para enfurecê-lo, também lhe sobrara a tarefa de limpar a sujeira que Jasper, o meio-irmão de Isabella, deixara para trás quando desaparecera havia quase dois anos.

Como consequência, agora cabia a Billy honrar as instruções que o pai de Isabella deixara por escrito, e providenciar para que ela se casasse com um homem dono de um título e fortuna, se possível. Um mês atrás, quando iniciara sua busca por um marido adequado para a sobrinha, Billy imaginara que a tarefa provasse ser bastante fácil. Afinal, quando Isabella debutara, um ano e meio antes, sua beleza, a linhagem impecável e a suposta riqueza haviam-lhe assegurado um recorde de quinze propostas de casamento em apenas quatro semanas.

Porém, para surpresa de Billy, apenas três dos noivos em potencial haviam enviado uma resposta afirmativa às suas cartas, e vários outros nem sequer se incomodaram em responder. Naturalmente, não era segredo que agora Isabella estava pobre, mas Billy oferecera um dote respeitável a fim de ver-se livre da responsabilidade. Para ele, que enxergava tudo em termos de dinheiro, o valor do dote em si já era o bastante para torná-la desejável. Quanto ao sórdido escândalo que a envolvia, Billy sabia pouco, e preocupava-se menos ainda. Desprezava a sociedade, bem como seus mexericos, frivolidades e excessos.

A voz de Isabella o despertou de seus devaneios sombrios.

- O que o senhor deseja conversar comigo, tio Billy?

A animosidade, combinada com ressentimento por imaginar um tom irritado na voz da sobrinha, o fez responder com mais brusquidão do que o normal:

- Vim aqui hoje para discutirmos o seu casamento iminente.

- Meu... meu o quê? - ela ofegou, tão surpresa que a rígida máscara de dignidade caiu por um instante, fazendo-a parecer e sentir-se como uma criança, enganada, assustada e presa numa armadilha.

- Creio que você ouviu muito bem. - Recostando-se na cadeira, Billy acrescentou, no mesmo tom rude: - Selecionei três homens. Dois deles possuem títulos, o terceiro não. Uma vez que títulos de nobreza eram essenciais para seu pai, eu escolherei aquele com o mais alto grau, dentre os que fizerem a proposta de casamento. Isto é, presumindo-se que _terei _chance de fazer tal escolha.

- Como... – Isabella fez uma pausa para reunir coragem, antes de completar a pergunta: - Como o senhor selecionou esses homens?

- Pedi a Leah os nomes daqueles que, na época de sua apresentação à sociedade, chegaram a apresentar a Jasper uma proposta de casamento. Ela me deu os nomes, e eu escrevi uma carta a cada um deles, afirmando o seu desejo, e o meu, como seu guardião, de reconsiderá-los como possíveis maridos.

Isabella agarrou-se aos braços da cadeira, tentando controlar seu horror.

- Quer dizer - falou, num murmúrio estrangulado - que o senhor fez um tipo de oferta pública da minha mão, a qualquer um desses homens que estiverem dispostos a me aceitar?

- Sim! - ele disparou, eriçando-se diante da acusação implícita de que não se comportara de maneira condizente com a própria posição ou mesmo com a dela. - Além disso, talvez seja bom que saiba que a legendária atração do sexo oposto por você aparentemente chegou ao fim. Apenas três, dentre os quinze pretendentes, demonstraram estar interessados em renovar o relacionamento com você.

Humilhada até as profundezas da alma, Isabella mantinha os olhos fixos na parede atrás dele.

- Não posso acreditar que o senhor tenha _realmente _feito isso. Billy bateu com a mão sobre a mesa, com toda força.

- Agi dentro dos meus direitos, sobrinha, e de acordo com as instruções específicas de seu perdulário pai. Será que devo lembrá-la de que, quando eu morrer, é o _meu _dinheiro que será legado ao seu marido _e, _depois, ao seu filho? _Meu _dinheiro.

Durante meses Isabella tentara entender o tio e, em algum lugar de seu coração, compreendia a causa de toda aquela amargura, e até solidarizava-se com ele.

- Eu gostaria que o senhor tivesse sido abençoado com um filho - disse, com voz sufocada. - Mas não tenho culpa de que não tenha sido assim. Não lhe fiz nenhum mal, nunca lhe dei motivos para me odiar a ponto de fazer isso comigo... - Calou-se ao ver a expressão do tio endurecer diante do que ele julgava tratar-se de uma súplica. Ergueu a cabeça, então, reunindo o pouco que restava de sua dignidade. - Quem são esses homens?

- Sir Mike Belhaven - ele respondeu, rápido. Isabella encarou-o atónita e balançou a cabeça.

- Quando debutei, conheci centenas de pessoas, mas não me lembro deste nome.

- O segundo é Lord James Marchman, conde de Canford. Novamente ela meneou a cabeça.

- O nome é vagamente familiar, mas não consigo relacioná-lo com um rosto.

Obviamente desapontado com aquela reação, Billy falou, irritado:

- Parece que você tem péssima memória. Se não consegue se lembrar de um cavaleiro ou de um conde, duvido que possa lembrar-se de um mero senhor - juntou, com sarcasmo.

- Quem é o terceiro? - ela indagou, magoada com a ofensa gratuita.

- Sr. Edward Cullen. Ele é...

_Aquele _nome fez com que Isabella se levantasse de um pulo, enquanto uma onda de animosidade e terror perpassava-lhe o corpo inteiro.

- _Edward Cullen'. _- gritou, apoiando-se com ambas as mãos na beirada da escrivaninha. – Edward Cullen! - repetiu, a voz erguendo-se ainda mais, num tom de raiva que beirava a histeria.

- Meu tio, se Edward Cullen teve a ideia de casar-se comigo, foi diante da mira da arma de Jasper! Seu interesse por mim nunca incluiu o casamento, e Jasper duelou com ele justamente por causa de seu comportamento. Na verdade, Jasper _atirou _nele!

Em vez de ceder ou mostrar-se preocupado, Billy limitou-se a olhá-la com fria indiferença. Isabella insistiu, enfática:

- O senhor está entendendo?

- O que eu entendo - ele respondeu, ruborizando - é que Edward Cullen enviou uma resposta afirmativa à minha carta, e foi bastante cordial. Talvez esteja arrependido de seu comportamento no passado e desejoso de corrigir-se.

- Corrigir-se! - repetiu Isabella. - Não faço ideia se ele sente ódio ou apenas desprezo por mim, mas posso assegurar-lhe de que não vai, ou nunca desejou, casar comigo! É por causa dele que não posso mais aparecer na sociedade!

- Na minha opinião, você está bem melhor assim, longe da influência decadente daquela gente de Londres. Mas este não é o ponto. Edward Cullen aceitou meus termos.

- Que _termos?_

_Já _se acostumando com a reação nervosa de Isabella, Billy respondeu, distraído:

- Cada um dos três candidatos concordou em recebê-la para uma breve visita, a fim de permitir que você decida qual deles será o mais adequado. Leah irá com você, como dama de companhia. Deve partir em cinco dias, dirigindo-se primeiro à casa de Belhaven, depois de Marchman e, por fim, de Cullen.

A sala girava diante dos olhos de Isabella.

- Não posso _acreditar. _- explodiu ela e, em seu desespero, agarrou-se a uma última esperança: - Leah saiu de férias, as primeiras em muitos anos! Está em Devon, visitando a irmã.

- Então leve Maggie no lugar dela, e avise Leah para encontrar-se com você quando for para a casa de Cullen na Escócia.

- Maggie? Mas Maggie é apenas uma criada! Minha reputação ficará em pedaços, se eu passar uma semana na casa de um homem acompanhada de uma simples criada em vez de uma dama de companhia.

- Pois não diga a ninguém que ela é uma criada – Billy disparou. - Já que na carta eu me referi a Leah Throckmorton-Jones como sua dama de companhia, você pode apresentar Maggie como sua tia. Sem mais objeções, senhorita - concluiu. O assunto está encerrado. Era tudo o que tínhamos a tratar, no momento. Pode se retirar.

- Não está encerrado! Deve ter havido algum engano terrível, estou lhe dizendo! Edward Cullen jamais iria querer tornar a me ver, menos ainda do que _eu _quero tornar a vê-lo!

- Não há engano algum – Billy afirmou, finalizando a discussão. – Edward Cullen recebeu minha carta e aceitou nossa oferta. Até enviou instruções de como chegar à casa dele na Escócia.

- A oferta foi _sua _– Isabella gritou. - Não minha!

- Não vou mais discutir estes pequenos detalhes com você, Isabella. A conversa está encerrada.

Isabella atravessou o vestíbulo lentamente, com a intenção de reunir-se a Rosalie, mas seus joelhos tremiam com tal violência que teve de parar e apoiar-se na parede. Edward Cullen... Em poucos dias iria confrontar-se com Edward Cullen.

O nome rodopiava em sua mente, fazendo a cabeça girar numa combinação de ódio, humilhação e pavor. Finalmente, endireitou o corpo e entrou numa saleta, atirou-se no sofá e permaneceu com os olhos fixos no retângulo mais claro no papel de parede, onde estivera uma pintura de Rubens.

Isabella não acreditava, nem por um momento, que Edward Cullen alguma vez tivesse cogitado de casar com ela e não podia imaginar que possíveis motivos ele teria agora para aceitar a oferta ultrajante de seu tio. Havia sido uma tola, ingénua e crédula, no que se referia a ele.

Agora, enquanto recostava a cabeça e fechava os olhos, mal podia acreditar que pudera ser tão imprudente - ou tão descuidada - como fora naquele fim de semana em que o conhecera. Tinha toda certeza de que seu futuro seria brilhante, mas na época não havia razão para pensar o contrário.

A perda dos pais, quando tinha apenas onze anos, fora um período sombrio para Isabella, mas Jasper estivera ao seu lado, confortando-a, animando-a e prometendo que tudo ficaria bem novamente. Jasper era oito anos mais velho que ela e, embora fosse filho do primeiro casamento de sua mãe, e portanto seu meio-irmão, Isabella o adorava e confiava nele desde que podia se lembrar. Seus pais viajavam com tanta frequência que mais pareciam adoráveis visitantes, entrando e saindo de sua vida três ou quatro vezes por ano, levando-lhe presentes e desaparecendo pouco tempo depois, numa nuvem de alegres adeusinhos.

Exceto pela morte dos pais, a infância de Isabella fora extremamente prazerosa. Seu espírito risonho a transformara na favorita de todos os empregados, que acabaram por adotá-la. O cozinheiro lhe dava doces; o mordomo ensinou-a a jogar xadrez; Aro, o cocheiro-chefe, ensinou-a a jogar cartas e, anos mais tarde, a usar uma pistola, para o caso de ocorrer uma situação em que precisasse se proteger.

Porém, entre todos os seus "amigos" em Havenhurst, aquele com quem Isabella passava mais tempo era Tyler, o jardineiro que ali fora trabalhar quando ela estava com onze anos. Um homem calado e de olhos bondosos, Tyler cuidava da estufa e dos canteiros de Havenhurst, conversando suavemente com suas mudas e plantas.

- As plantas precisam de carinho - ele explicou certa vez, quando Isabella o surpreendeu dizendo palavras encorajadoras a uma enfraquecida violeta, na estufa. - Exatamente como as pessoas. Experimente - convidou-a, meneando a cabeça na direção da planta. - Diga alguma coisa animadora para esta linda violeta.

Isabella sentira-se uma tola, mas seguira as instruções, pois a capacidade de Tyler como jardineiro era inquestionável - os jardins de Havenhurst haviam melhorado drasticamente nos poucos meses desde que ele começara a trabalhar. Então, inclinara-se para a violeta e, do fundo do coração, dissera:

- Espero que você recupere a linda aparência de sempre, o mais breve possível! - Afastara-se um pouco, esperando, ansiosa, que as folhas amareladas se erguessem para o sol.

- Já dei a ela uma dose do meu remédio especial - Tyler a informara, movendo com cuidado o vaso para a prateleira onde deixava todas as pacientes adoentadas. - Volte daqui a alguns dias e verá como ela estará ansiosa em lhe mostrar o quanto se sente melhor. - Tyler, como Isabella percebeu mais tarde, chamava as plantas que davam flores de "ela", e as demais de "ele".

No dia seguinte, Isabella fora à estufa, mas a violeta continuava tão triste como antes. Cinco dias depois, já esquecida da planta, voltara apenas para dividir algumas tortas com Tyler.

- Sua amiga está ali, esperando para vê-la, senhorita - dissera o jardineiro.

Ela aproximara-se da prateleira e encontrara a violeta com as delicadas flores erguendo-se rígidas nos frágeis caules, as folhas empertigadas.

- Tyler! - gritara, maravilhada. - Como _conseguiu?_

- Foram as suas palavras bondosas, e um pouco do meu remédio, que a salvaram - ele respondera e, porque pôde ver o brilho de genuína fascinação nos olhos dela, ou talvez porque quisesse distrair a garotinha órfã de suas tristezas, a levara para dar uma volta pela estufa, ensinando-lhe os nomes das plantas e mostrando-lhe os novos enxertos que estava fazendo.

Aquele dia marcou o início do duradouro caso de amor de Isabella com as plantas. Trabalhando ao lado de Tyler, com um avental amarrado na cintura para proteger o vestido, aprendeu tudo o que ele podia lhe ensinar sobre seus "remédios", adubos e tentativas de enxertar as plantas umas com as outras.

E quando Tyler lhe ensinou tudo o que sabia, Isabella passou a ensinar _a ele, _pois levava uma grande vantagem: ela sabia ler, e a biblioteca de Havenhurst havia sido o orgulho de seu avô. Assim, ela e Tyler sentavam-se lado a lado num banco do jardim até que a penumbra tornasse a leitura impossível, e Isabella lia em voz alta sobre novos e antigos métodos de ajudar as plantas a crescer mais fortes e vibrantes. Em cinco anos, o "pequeno" jardim de Isabella abrangia a maioria dos canteiros principais. E onde quer que se ajoelhasse, armada com sua pazinha, as flores pareciam vicejar em torno dela.

- Elas sabem que você gosta delas - disse Tyler certo dia, com um de seus raros sorrisos, quando Isabella ajoelhou-se num canteiro de coloridos amores-perfeitos. - E esta é a maneira de demonstrarem que também a amam: ficando lindas assim.

Quando a saúde de Tyler exigiu que ele se mudasse para um lugar de clima mais quente, Isabella sentiu imensamente sua falta e passava ainda mais tempo no jardim. Ali, dava asas à imaginação, desenhando novos arranjos e dando-lhes vida, recrutando lacaios e cavalariços para ajudá-la a aumentar os canteiros, até que cobrissem uma parte recém-aferrada que tomava toda a extensão dos fundos da casa.

Além da jardinagem e do companheirismo com os criados, uma das grandes alegrias de Isabella era sua amizade com Rosalie Lawrence. Rose era a vizinha mais próxima e, embora um pouco mais velha, compartilhava com Isabella da mesma alegria adolescente de passar horas, à noite, contando arrepiantes histórias de fantasmas até estivessem tremendo de medo, ou de ficar na "casa da árvore", confidenciando segredos e sonhos particulares.

Mesmo depois que Rose se casou e partiu, Isabella não se considerava solitária, pois possuía algo que amava e que ocupava todos os seus sonhos e _a _maior parte de seu tempo: Havenhurst. Tendo sido originalmente um castelo, completo com um fosso e altas torres cercadas de pedras, Havenhurst fora a moradia de uma das ancestrais de Isabella, uma viúva do século 12. O marido dessa avó específica havia tirado partido de sua influência sobre o rei e conseguira que várias cláusulas adicionais, pouco comuns na época, fossem anexadas ao legado de sucessão de Havenhurst. Tais cláusulas asseguravam que a propriedade pertenceria a sua esposa e aos seus sucessores, pelo tempo que quisessem mantê-la, fossem estes homens ou mulheres.

Como resultado, com a idade de onze anos, quando seu pai morreu, Isabella havia se tornado a condessa de Havenhurst e, embora o título em si significasse muito pouco para ela, Havenhurst, com sua história vívida, significava tudo. Quando chegou aos dezessete anos, estava tão familiarizada com essa história quanto com a de sua própria vida. Sabia tudo sobre os ataques que a propriedade sofrera, bem como os nomes dos agressores e as estratégias que os condes e condessas haviam empregado para mantê-la a salvo. Sabia tudo o que havia para saber sobre os primeiros proprietários, suas realizações e fraquezas - desde o primeiro conde, cuja coragem e habilidade no campo de batalha o transformaram numa lenda (mas que, secretamente, temia a esposa), até o filho deste, o jovem conde que viu o infeliz cavalo ser sacrificado por tê-lo derrubado quando praticava arremesso de lança no haras.

O fosso havia sido tapado séculos atrás, as paredes do castelo removidas, e a mansão fora alterada e aumentada até que, agora, tivesse a aparência pitoresca e desconexa de uma casa de campo, que se assemelhava muito pouco, ou quase nada, à construção original. Porém, mesmo assim, graças aos pergaminhos e pinturas guardados na biblioteca, Isabella sabia como tudo havia sido, incluindo o fosso, as paredes de pedra e talvez até o haras.

Em consequência de tudo isso, aos dezessete anos Isabella Swan era bastante diferente da maioria das jovens bem-nascidas. Extraordinariamente culta, equilibrada e dona de uma praticidade que se evidenciava a cada dia, ela já estava até aprendendo, com o intendente, a administrar sua propriedade com eficiência. Cercada por adultos confiáveis durante toda a sua vida, possuía um otimismo ingénuo, acreditando que todas as pessoas eram boas e dignas como ela própria e os outros moradores de Havenhurst.

Assim, não era de se admirar que, naquele dia fatal em que Jasper chegou inesperadamente e, depois de arrastá-la para longe das rosas que ela estava colhendo, informou-a, com um largo sorriso, de que ela iria fazer sua estreia na sociedade de Londres dali a seis meses, Isabella reagisse com prazer e sem nenhuma preocupação de enfrentar quaisquer dificuldades.

- Está tudo acertado – Jasper disse, animado. – Lady Claire Jamison concordou em ser sua madrinha, como um tributo à memória de nossa mãe. Esse negócio vai nos custar caro, mas valerá a pena.

Isabella o encarou, surpresa.

- Você nunca mencionou o preço de nada, antes. Não estamos com dificuldades financeiras, não é, Jasper?

- Não estamos mais - ele mentiu. - Temos uma fortuna, bem aqui em nossas mãos, só que eu ainda não havia percebido.

- Onde? - ela indagou, completamente confusa com tudo o que ouvia, além de ser invadida por uma sensação de dúvida.

Rindo, Jasper levou-a para a frente do espelho e, segurando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, a fez encarar a própria imagem. Depois de lançar um olhar intrigado ao irmão, Isabella olhou-se no espelho e também riu.

- Por que não me avisou que estou com o rosto sujo de terra? - perguntou, esfregando a mancha com a ponta do dedo.

- Isabella - ele disse, com um risinho -, isso é tudo o que você vê no espelho... uma mancha de terra na face?

- Não. Estou vendo meu rosto, também - ela respondeu.

- E o que lhe parece?

- Parece meu rosto - ela retrucou, com divertida exasperação.

- Isabella, agora este seu rosto é a nossa fortuna! - exclamou. - Eu nunca havia pensado nisso, até ontem, quando Laurent Krandell me falou sobre a esplêndida oferta que sua irmã acabara de receber de Lord Cheverley.

Isabella estava atónita.

- Sobre o que você está falando?

- Sobre seu casamento - ele explicou, com seu sorriso inconsequente. - Você é duas vezes mais bonita do que a irmã de Laurent. Com este rosto, mais Havenhurst como dote, poderá fazer um casamento capaz de alvoroçar toda a Inglaterra. O casamento que lhe dará jóias, vestidos e belas casas, e _a mim, _contatos que serão mais valiosos do que o dinheiro. Além disso brincou -, se por acaso eu estiver com alguma dificuldade, de vez em quando, sei que você não me deixará faltar dinheiro... poderá tirar de sua mesada.

- Nós _estamos _com problemas financeiros, não é? – Isabella insistiu, preocupada demais com isso para pensar em seu _debut _em Londres.

Jasper desviou o olhar e, com um suspiro cansado, fez um gesto para que fossem sentar no sofá.

- Estamos numa situação um pouco crítica - admitiu. Isabella podia ter apenas dezessete anos, mas sabia quando ele a estava enganando. E, pela maneira como a olhou, suspeitava que era exatamente isso que ele estava fazendo.

- Na verdade - ele corrigiu-se, relutante -, nossa situação é _muito _crítica. Muito, mesmo.

- Mas, como? - ela perguntou, e apesar de sentir uma onda de temor invadi-la, conseguiu manter-se calma.

O rosto de Jasper tingiu-se com o rubor causado pelo embaraço.

- Em primeiro lugar, nosso pai deixou uma quantidade assombrosa de dívidas, algumas delas de jogo. Eu próprio acumulei mais do que umas poucas dívidas do mesmo tipo. Nestes últimos anos, consegui segurar os credores, tanto os dele como os meus, da melhor maneira que pude, mas estão se tornando impacientes, agora. E não é só isso. Havenhurst nos custa uma fortuna, Isabella. Há muito tempo que nossa renda não bate com as despesas, se é que algum dia isso aconteceu. O resultado final é que estamos mergulhados em dívidas até o pescoço, você e eu. E teremos de hipotecar até objetos da casa para pagar algumas dessas dívidas, ou nenhum de nós poderá mostrar a cara em Londres novamente. Mas isso não é o pior. Havenhurst pertence a você, não a mim, mas se você não fizer um bom casamento, muito em breve acabará perdendo-a para os credores.

A voz dela soou apenas um pouco vacilante, ocultando a torrente de medo e incredulidade que tomava conta de Isabella:

- Você acabou de dizer que uma temporada em Londres custa uma fortuna, e é óbvio que não temos nada para gastar - chamou-o ao bom senso.

- Os credores nos darão uma trégua no instante em que souberem que você está noiva de um homem de posses e importante na sociedade. E, eu lhe prometo, não terá dificuldade em encontrar um assim.

Isabella achou todo o plano frio e mercenário demais, porém Jasper balançou a cabeça. Dessa vez era ele quem se mostrava mais prático.

- Você é mulher, minha querida, e sabe que terá de se casar... Todas as mulheres precisam casar. Mas não vai encontrar ninguém aceitável, se continuar trancada aqui em Havenhurst. Não estou sugerindo que concordemos com qualquer oferta: você irá escolher alguém por quem sinta uma forte afeição. Só depois eu negociarei um noivado longo, levando em conta sua pouca idade

- ele prometeu, sincero. - Nenhum homem respeitável empurrará uma jovem de dezessete anos para o matrimónio antes de ela estar pronta para esse passo. É o único jeito, Isabella acrescentou ao vê-la disposta a argumentar.

Embora tivesse sido sempre protegida, Isabella sabia que a expectativa de Jasper em relação a seu casamento era algo correto. Antes de seus pais morrerem, haviam deixado bem claro a obrigação da filha de casar-se de acordo com os desejos da família. Nesse caso, seu meio-irmão tinha agora a missão de selecionar o candidato, e sua confiança nele era irrestrita.

- Ora, anime-se! - disse Jasper. - Será que nunca sonhou em usar lindos vestidos e ser cortejada por belos rapazes?

- Algumas vezes, talvez - ela admitiu, com um sorrisinho encabulado, mas era uma afirmação modesta. Afinal, era uma jovem normal, saudável e cheia de vontade de dar e receber afeto. E também lera sua cota de histórias românticas. As últimas palavras de Jasper eram bem interessantes. - Pois muito bem disse, com uma risadinha. - Vamos tentar.

- Temos de fazer _mais _do que tentar, Isabella. Temos de conseguir, do contrário você terminará como uma pobre governanta dos filhos de alguém, em vez de condessa, ou em alguma posição melhor, quem sabe, com seus próprios filhos. Quanto a mim, posso acabar numa cadeia, por causa das dívidas.

A imagem do irmão numa cela escura e a dela sem Havenhurst eram suficientes para fazê-la concordar com qualquer coisa.

- Deixe tudo por minha conta - ele finalizou, e foi o que ela fez.

Nos seis meses seguintes, Jasper se dedicou a superar todos os obstáculos que poderiam evitar que Isabella fizesse uma aparição espetacular no cenário londrino. Uma certa sra. Porter foi contratada para treiná-la naquelas intrincadas habilidades sociais que não haviam sido ensinadas nem por sua mãe nem por sua governanta. Com a sra. Porter, Isabella aprendeu que jamais deveria demonstrar que era inteligente, culta ou que nutria o mais vago interesse pela horticultura.

Uma famosa e cara costureira de Londres foi escolhida para desenhar e confeccionar todos os vestidos que a sra. Porter julgava necessários para a temporada.

A srta. Leah Throckmorton-Jones, dama de companhia contratada por várias debutantes bem-sucedidas de temporadas anteriores, foi para Havenhurst a fim de ocupar a posição de acompanhante de Isabella. Com cinquenta anos e grossos cabelos grisalhos, que puxava para trás num coque, e dona de uma postura rígida e ereta, a srta. Leah mantinha o rosto numa constante expressão de contrariedade, como se estivesse sentindo um cheiro desagradável mas fosse educada demais para comentar. Além da presença física assustadora da dama de companhia, Isabella reparou, pouco depois de seu primeiro encontro, que a srta. Throckmorton-Jones possuía uma capacidade impressionante de ficar sentada serenamente durante horas, sem mover nada mais do que um dedo.

Isabella recusou-se a ser intimidada por aquele comportamento rígido e tratou de encontrar uma forma de quebrar o gelo. De brincadeira, chamou-a de "Leh" e, quando o apelido carinhoso e casual foi recebido com um olhar de profunda indignação, tentou encontrar outros meios. E logo descobriu: alguns dias depois que Leah foi morar em Havenhurst, entrou na imensa biblioteca e deparou com Isabella enroscada numa cadeira, entretida com um livro.

- Você gosta de ler? - Leah perguntou, num misto de censura e surpresa ao ver o nome do autor gravado em letras douradas na capa de couro.

- Gosto, sim – Isabella respondeu, sorrindo. - E a senhora?

- Já leu alguma coisa de Christopher Marlowe?

- Sim, mas prefiro Shakespeare.

A partir de então, tornou-se um hábito de todas as noites, após o jantar, conversarem sobre os méritos dos diferentes livros que ambas haviam lido. Não demorou muito para que Isabella percebesse que ganhara o respeito relutante da dama de companhia, embora fosse impossível ter certeza se ganhara também sua afeição, pois a única emoção que a senhora já havia demonstrado fora a raiva, e apenas uma vez, com um comerciante do vilarejo. Mesmo assim, fora uma exibição que Isabella nunca mais esqueceria. Brandindo o sempre presente guarda-chuva, Leah avançara contra o pobre homem, expulsando-o da própria loja, enquanto seus lábios proferiam uma torrente da mais extraordinária, eloquente e cortante fúria que Isabella já testemunhara.

- Meu temperamento - Leah informara, afetada, à guisa de desculpas - é meu _único _defeito.

Porém, na opinião de Isabella, Leh havia contido todas as suas emoções, nos anos em que passara sentada perfeitamente quieta no sofá, até que elas finalmente explodiam, como aquelas montanhas sobre as quais havia lido, que despejavam lavas derretidas quando a pressão da Terra chegava ao máximo.

Quando os Swan, juntamente com Leah e todos os criados necessários, chegaram a Londres para o _debut _de Isabella, ela já havia aprendido tudo o que a sra. Porter podia lhe ensinar, e sentia-se capaz de enfrentar os desafios que lhe haviam sido descritos. Na verdade, além de memorizar as regras de etiqueta, estava um pouco perplexa com o enorme espalhafato que se fazia em torno daquilo. Afinal, aprendera a dançar nos seis meses em que se preparara para a estreia, e conversava desde que tinha três anos de idade. E, pelo que pudera concluir até ali, suas únicas obrigações como debutante seriam conversar educadamente, apenas sobre assuntos triviais, disfarçar sua inteligência a qualquer custo e dançar.

Um dia depois que Isabella e Jasper se instalaram na casa que haviam alugado, a madrinha que a apresentaria aos nobres da cidade, Lady Claire Jamison, foi visitá-los levando as duas filhas, Jéssica e Jane. Jéssica era um ano mais velha que Isabella e debutara na temporada anterior. Jane era cinco anos mais velha - e a jovem viúva do velho Lord Dumont, que bateu as botas um mês após as núpcias, deixando a recém-casada rica, aliviada e completamente independente.

Nas duas semanas antes do início da temporada, Isabella passou um tempo considerável com as ricas debutantes que se reuniam na sala dos Jamison para mexericar alegremente sobre todos e qualquer um. Todas elas haviam ido a Londres com a mesma nobre obrigação e o mesmo objetivo familiar: casar de acordo com os desejos da família com o mais rico pretendente que pudessem arranjar, e, ao mesmo tempo, aumentar a riqueza e posição social de sua família.

Foi naquela sala que a educação de Isabella prosseguiu e completou-se. Um pouco chocada, descobriu que a sra. Porter estava certa a respeito dos nomes que caíam no esquecimento. Também soube que, aparentemente, entre a sociedade não era considerada falta de educação a discussão aberta da situação financeira de uma pessoa - principalmente a situação e o futuro de um cavalheiro solteiro. Logo no primeiro dia, foi com dificuldade que conseguiu esconder a ignorância, suprimindo um gritinho horrorizado diante da conversa que se entabulava no momento.

- Lord Peter é um excelente partido. Ora, ele tem uma renda de vinte mil libras e a probabilidade de ser nomeado herdeiro do baronato do tio, se este falecer devido a doença do coração, o que todos esperam que aconteça - anunciara uma das garotas.

Todas as outras tinham também uma opinião:

- Shoreham é dono de uma esplêndida propriedade em Wiltshire, e mamãe anda roendo as unhas, na expectativa de que ele se declare. Imagine só... as esmeraldas dos Shoreham!

- Robelsly está dirigindo uma linda caleça azul, mas papai diz que ele está com dívidas até o pescoço e que, de maneira alguma, devo considerá-lo como pretendente. Isabella, espere só até conhecer Felix Shipley! Não permita, em nenhuma circunstância, que ele a engane com seu charme; é um patife completo e, apesar de vestir-se na última moda, não tem onde cair morto! - Este último aviso veio de Jéssica, a quem Isabella elegera sua melhor amiga, entre as garotas.

Ela aceitava de bom grado a amizade coletiva e também os seus conselhos. Entretanto, sentia um desconforto crescente em relação a algumas de suas atitudes para com as pessoas que julgavam ser inferiores - o que não era de admirar, em se tratando de uma jovem que considerava o mordomo e o cocheiro como _seus _iguais.

Por outro lado, Isabella apaixonara-se por Londres, com suas ruas movimentadas, os parques impecáveis e o clima repleto de expectativa, e adorava ter amigas que, quando não estavam falando mal de alguém, eram excelentes companheiras.

Na noite de seu primeiro baile, no entanto, quase toda a alegria e a autoconfiança de Isabella desapareceram de repente. Ao subir as escadarias da casa dos Jamison, tendo Jasper ao seu lado, sentiu-se subitamente invadida por um terror inigualável. A cabeça girava com todos os "pode" e "não pode" que ela mal se dera ao trabalho de memorizar, e tinha uma certeza mórbida de que acabaria recebendo o maior e mais famoso "chá de cadeira" da temporada.

Porém, quando entrou no salão de baile, o cenário que a recebeu a fez esquecer de todos os temores, e seus olhos brilharam de admiração. Candelabros reluziam com centenas de velas; homens atraentes e mulheres lindamente vestidas deslizavam de um lado para o outro, envoltos em sedas e cetins.

Sem reparar nos rapazes que se viravam para admirá-la, ergueu os brilhantes olhos chocolates para o irmão sorridente.

- Jasper - sussurrou, radiante -, alguma vez você já _imaginou _que existiam pessoas tão bonitas e salões tão grandiosos?

Trajando um fino vestido branco, bordado com fios dourados, com rosas brancas enfeitando os cabelos cor de mogno e os olhos chocolates reluzindo, Isabella Swan parecia uma princesa de contos de fadas.

Estava encantada, e este encantamento lhe emprestava uma luminosidade quase etérea, quando finalmente se recobrou o suficiente para sorrir e notar a presença de Jéssica e suas amigas. No final daquela noite, Isabella _sentia-se _como num conto de fadas. Os rapazes haviam se aglomerado em torno dela, implorando para ser apresentados, por uma dança _e _pela chance de lhe servir um ponche. Ela sorriu e dançou, mas nem por um momento lançou mão dos artifícios que as outras garotas usavam para flertar. Pelo contrário, ouvia os rapazes com genuíno interesse e um sorriso caloroso, deixava-os à vontade e puxava conversa quando a levavam para dançar. Na verdade, estava emocionada com a alegria contagiante, divertindo-se com a música maravilhosa, deslumbrada com toda a atenção que recebia, e tais emoções espelhavam-se em seus olhos e em seu sorriso cativante. Era uma princesa de faz-de-conta em seu primeiro baile, seduzindo, arrebatando, girando no salão sob a luz brilhante dos candelabros, cercada de príncipes encantados, sem pensar que aquilo pudesse ter um fim. Isabella Swan, com sua beleza angelical, cabelos avermelhados e luminosos olhos chocolates, tomara Londres de surpresa. Não era apenas uma onda passageira, mas sim _a _onda, avassaladora.

Os visitantes começaram a chegar em sua casa na manhã seguinte, numa sequência interminável. E foi ali, e não nos salões de baile, que Isabella fez suas maiores conquistas, pois ela não era apenas linda de se ver, mas ainda mais agradável ao conversar. Depois de três semanas, catorze cavalheiros lhe propuseram casamento, e Londres fervilhava com tal ocorrência sem precedentes. Nem mesmo a srta. Lauren Gladstone, a beldade que reinara por duas temporadas consecutivas, havia recebido tantas propostas.

Doze dos pretendentes de Isabella eram jovens, arrogantes _e _aceitáveis; dois eram bem mais velhos e igualmente arrogantes.

Jasper, com grande orgulho e uma proporcional falta de tato, dispensou os pretendentes, rejeitando-os rudemente como impróprios e inadequados. Ele esperava, mantendo-se fiel à promessa que fizera a Isabella, pelo marido _ideal _com quem ela pudesse ser feliz.

O décimo quinto candidato preencheu todos os requisitos de Jasper. Extremamente rico, atraente e apresentável, o visconde Mondavale, de vinte e cinco anos, era sem dúvida o melhor partido da temporada. Jasper sabia disso e, conforme disse a Isabella naquela noite, ficara tão animado que quase se esquecera de tudo e pulara na escrivaninha a fim de congratular o jovem visconde pelo seu casamento iminente.

Isabella ficara satisfeita e emocionada ao saber que aquele cavalheiro, a quem ela havia particularmente admirado, oferecera-se como pretendente e fora escolhido.

- Ah, Jasper, ele _é _bom demais... Eu não estava bastante segura de que havia gostado de mim o suficiente para pedir-me em casamento.

O irmão pousou um beijo carinhoso em sua testa.

- Princesa - brincou -, qualquer homem que olhe para você perde completamente a cabeça. É apenas uma questão de tempo.

Ela lhe enviou um sorriso breve, encolhendo os ombros. Já estava começando a sentir um profundo cansaço com a maneira com que as pessoas falavam de seu rosto, como se não houvesse um cérebro por trás dele. Além do mais, todas as atividades frenéticas e a radiante alegria da temporada, que de início a encantaram tanto, já estavam perdendo a graça. Na verdade, a emoção mais forte que ela sentiu, diante da notícia de Jasper, foi alívio ao saber que seu casamento estava acertado.

- Mondevale pretende lhe fazer uma visita esta tarde – Jasper continuou -, mas vou esperar uma ou duas semanas, antes de lhe dar uma resposta. A espera servirá para fortalecer sua decisão _e, _além disso, você merece mais alguns dias de liberdade antes de se tornar uma jovem noiva.

Uma jovem noiva, ela pensou, sentindo um estranho desconforto e uma nítida inquietação, embora soubesse que era pura tolice de sua parte.

- Confesso que tive um pouco de medo, quando disse a ele que seu dote era de apenas cinco mil libras. Mas Mondevale não pareceu se importar. Pelo contrário, disse que tudo o que o interessava era você e que pretende cobri-la de rubis do tamanho da palma de sua mão...

- Isso é... maravilhoso - disse Isabella baixinho, esforçando-se para sentir algo além de alívio e do inexplicável tremor de apreensão que a invadia.

- _Você é _maravilhosa – Jasper retrucou, acariciando-lhe os cabelos. - Conseguiu tirar papai, a mim e Havenhurst do aperto.

O visconde Mondevale chegou às três horas, e Isabella recebeu-o no salão amarelo. Ele entrou, olhou em volta da sala, depois tomou-lhe as mãos entre as suas e sorriu ternamente, fitando-a nos olhos.

- A resposta é sim, não é? - falou, mas era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

- Já conversou com meu irmão? – Isabella tornou, surpresa.

- Não, ainda não.

- Então como sabe se a resposta é sim? - indagou ela, sorrindo.

- Porque a sempre presente e "olhos de águia" srta. Throckmorton-Jones não está ao seu lado, pela primeira vez em um mês! - Pressionou um leve beijo em sua testa, que a pegou desprevenida e a fez ruborizar. - Será que tem ideia do quanto é linda?

Isabella tinha uma vaga ideia, desde que todos viviam lhe dizendo isso, e suprimiu o impulso de retrucar: _Você tem ideia do quanto sou inteligente? _Não que fosse, nem de longe, do tipo intelectual, mas realmente gostava de ler, de pensar e até debater assuntos que lhe interessavam, mas não tinha muita certeza de que Mondevale apreciaria tais atributos na futura esposa. Ele próprio jamais expressara uma opinião a respeito de nada, exceto as trivialidades mais banais, e nunca lhe pedira uma opinião.

- Você é encantadora - ele murmurou, e Isabella perguntou-se, muito seriamente, _por que _ele pensava assim.

Ele não sabia o quanto ela adorava pescar, ou rir, ou que atirava com a pistola tão bem que era quase uma perita em tiro ao alvo. Não sabia que, certa vez, ela participara de uma corrida de carruagens nos campos de Havenhurst, ou que as flores pareciam desabrochar de maneira especial para ela. Quanto a si mesma, não sabia se ele gostaria de ouvir todas as maravilhosas histórias de Havenhurst e de seus primeiros moradores. Ele sabia pouco a seu respeito; ela sabia menos ainda a respeito dele.

Desejava poder aconselhar-se com Leah, mas a dama de companhia encontrava-se adoentada, com febre alta, dor de garganta e má digestão, e não saíra do quarto desde o dia anterior.

Isabella continuou um pouco preocupada com todas essas coisas até a tarde do dia seguinte, quando partiu para uma pequena viagem de fim de semana, a fim de participar da festa que a colocaria no caminho de Edward Cullen e mudaria o rumo de sua vida. A festa aconteceu na linda casa de campo pertencente à irmã mais velha de Jéssica, Lady Jane Dumont. Quando Isabella chegou, a propriedade já estava repleta de convidados, que flertavam, riam e bebiam quantidades liberais de champanhe, que fluía de fontes de cristal no jardim.

Pelos padrões de Londres, a quantidade de pessoas reunidas para a festa era pequena: não mais de cento e cinquenta convidados estavam presentes, e apenas vinte e cinco, incluindo Isabella e suas três amigas, ficariam por todo o final de semana. Se ela não tivesse sido tão protegida e tão ingénua, teria reconhecido o clima de "arranjos rápidos" naquela noite. Teria percebido, num instante, que os convidados eram muito mais velhos, mais experientes e muito mais exuberantes do que aqueles com quem ela estivera antes. E teria ido embora.

Agora, sentada na saleta de Havenhurst, refletindo sobre sua desastrosa insensatez naquele fim de semana, admirou-se da própria credulidade e ingenuidade.

Recostando novamente a cabeça no sofá, fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco o nó de humilhação que se formara em sua garganta. Por que, perguntou-se em desespero, as lembranças felizes desaparecem e se apagam, até que não se possa mais distingui-las, enquanto as lembranças horríveis parecem manter-se claras e nitidamente dolorosas? Mesmo agora, era capaz de recordar-se daquela noite... vê-la, ouvi-la, sentir-lhe os odores.

As flores vicejavam em profusão no jardim austero, quando ela saíra à procura das amigas. Rosas. Em toda parte era possível sentir o perfume inebriante das rosas. No salão de baile, a orquestra terminava a afinação dos instrumentos e, subitamente, os primeiros acordes de uma linda valsa ressoaram lá fora, enchendo de música o ar. Era a hora do crepúsculo e os criados moviam-se pelos terraços e pelas trilhas do jardim, acendendo as tochas enfeitadas. Não que as trilhas ficassem iluminadas, naturalmente - aquelas que seguiam abaixo da escadaria do terraço permaneciam sob uma escuridão conveniente, para os casais que, mais tarde, procurassem um pouco de intimidade entre as sebes ou na estufa, mas Isabella só se deu conta disso bem depois.

Levou quase meia hora para encontrar as amigas, pois elas haviam se reunido para um animado mexerico, no extremo oposto do jardim, onde ficavam parcialmente escondidas por um arbusto alto e fechado. Ao aproximar-se das garotas, Isabella percebeu que não estavam apenas perto do arbusto, mas sim espiando através dele, tagarelando alvoroçadas sobre alguém a quem observavam - alguém que parecia lhes provocar delírios de excitação e curiosidade.

- Meu Deus! - Jéssica suspirou, espiando pelo arbusto. Isto é o que minha irmã chama de "encanto másculo"!

Com um breve e reverente silêncio, as três jovens examinaram o exemplo de masculinidade que recebera tal elogio de Jane, a bela e exigente irmã de Jéssica.

Isabella acabara de reparar numa mancha de terra em seu sapatinho cor de lavanda, e calculava, com infelicidade, o custo exorbitante de um novo par, ao mesmo tempo em que imaginava se seria possível comprar apenas _um _sapato.

- Ainda não posso acreditar que seja ele! - cochichou Jéssica.

- Jane disse que talvez ele viesse, mas não lhe dei muito crédito. Não acham que todos em Londres irão _morrer _de inveja, quando dissermos que o vimos? - acrescentou. Só então percebeu a presença de Isabella e fez um gesto para que se juntasse a elas, atrás da sebe. - Olhe, Isabella: ele não é _divino, _de um modo assim meio misterioso, _depravado?_

Em vez de espreitar pelo arbusto, Isabella olhou pelo jardim, que estava repleto de homens e mulheres que riam e conversavam, enquanto encaminhavam-se lentamente para o salão onde se daria o baile, seguido pela ceia. Seu olhar perdido vagava por entre os homens que trajavam calções bufantes de cetim em tons pastel, casacas e coletes coloridos, que os tornava parecidos com brilhantes pavões e araras cintilantes.

- Quem eu deveria ver?

- O sr. Edward Cullen, sua tolinha! Não, espere, não é possível vê-lo, agora. Ele se afastou das tochas.

- Quem _é _Edward Cullen?

- Aí é que está: ninguém sabe. Ou ninguém _realmente _sabe!

- Num tom de quem compartilha uma novidade suculenta, Jéssica juntou: - Mas dizem que é neto do duque de Stanhope.

Como todas as jovens debutantes, Isabella fora obrigada a estudar o _Nobiliário de Debrett, _um livro que a sociedade de Londres reverenciava com quase tanto fervor quanto o que um devoto presbiteriano dedicava à Bíblia.

- O duque de Stanhope é um homem idoso – Isabella lembrou, depois de pensar um pouco. - E não tem nenhum herdeiro.

- Sim, todo mundo sabe disso. Mas comenta-se que Edward Cullen é o seu... - a voz de Jéssica baixou a um sussurro - seu neto _ilegítimo._

- É o seguinte - intercedeu Gianne, autoritária: - O duque de Stanhope teve mesmo um filho, mas deserdou-o anos atrás. Mamãe me contou tudo sobre isso... foi um escândalo e tanto.

- Diante da palavra "escândalo", todas se viraram, interessadas, e ela prosseguiu: - O filho do velho duque casou-se com a filha de um aldeão escocês que, ainda por cima, era em parte irlandês! Ela era uma pessoa completamente horrível, sem importância nenhuma. E Edward Cullen poderia ser o neto dele.

- As pessoas acham que é ele apenas por causa do sobrenome - acrescentou Senna com seu típico espírito prático. - Porém é um sobrenome bastante comum.

- Ouvi dizer que ele _é tão _rico - ajuntou Jéssica - que apostou vinte e cinco mil libras numa única rodada de cartas, certa noite num salão de jogos em Paris.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus! - Senna exclamou, exasperada.

- Ele não fez isso por ser rico, mas sim porque é um jogador inveterado! Meu irmão o conheceu e disse que Edward Cullen não passa de um jogador comum... uma pessoa sem antecedentes, educação, relações sociais e _muito menos riqueza!_

- Eu também ouvi isso - Jéssica admitiu, tornando a espiar pela sebe. - Olhem! Vocês podem vê-lo agora. Lady Lauren Watterly está praticamente atirando-se sobre ele!

As garotas inclinaram-se tanto que quase caíram sobre os arbustos.

- Acho que seria capaz de derreter, se ele olhasse para mim.

- Ora, tenho certeza de que não - disse Isabella, com um leve sorriso, sentindo que deveria dar alguma contribuição àquela conversa.

- Mas você ainda nem o viu!

Ela não _precisava _olhar, pois sabia exatamente o tipo de jovem atraente que provocava suspiros em suas amigas: loiro, olhos azuis, alto e forte.

- Creio que Isabella já tem muitos pretendentes ricos nas mãos para importar-se com um mero senhor, não importa quão atraente ou intrigante seja - disse Jéssica, enquanto Isabella mantinha um silêncio polido.

Aquele comentário lhe parecia ocultar uma boa dose de inveja e maldade, mas Isabella descartou rapidamente a sensação, achando a suspeita desagradável demais. Não fizera mal algum a Jéssica ou a qualquer outra pessoa para merecer tal animosidade. Desde que fora para Londres, jamais pronunciara uma palavra indelicada a quem quer que fosse; na verdade, nunca participara da bisbilhotice maliciosa ou repetira algo que lhe fora confidenciado. Mesmo agora, sentia um grande desconforto diante das coisas que as amigas diziam a respeito do homem a quem observavam. Isabella achava que uma pessoa tinha direito à sua dignidade, não importava qual fosse sua origem. Mas esta, naturalmente, era uma opinião minoritária, que beirava à heresia aos olhos da sociedade. Por isso Isabella tratava de mantê-la apenas para si.

Naquele instante, entretanto, ela sentia que tais pensamentos eram desleais às suas amigas e, mais ainda, que provavelmente estaria agindo como uma "desmancha-prazeres", por não juntar-se à diversão e tentar compartilhar o alvoroço em torno do sr. Edward Cullen. Esforçando-se para entrar no espírito do momento, sorriu para Jéssica e disse:

- Não tenho _tantos _admiradores assim, e estou certa de que, se pudesse vê-lo, ficaria tão intrigada quanto vocês.

Por algum motivo, suas palavras provocaram uma divertida e conspíratória troca de olhares entre Jéssica e Senna. Mas Jéssica apressou-se em lhe explicar o motivo:

- Ainda bem que concorda, Isabella, porque nós três estamos com um probleminha e contamos com sua ajuda para resolvê-lo.

- Que tipo de problema?

- Bem, você sabe - Jésscia começou, com uma exuberância ofegante que Isabella julgou ser causada pelas taças de vinho que os criados serviam incessantemente a todos os convidados, inclusive a elas. - Tive de implorar mil vezes para que Jane permitisse que viéssemos para cá neste fim de semana.

Uma vez que já soubesse disso, Isabella assentiu e esperou.

- Acontece que, quando Jane comentou hoje cedo que Edward Cullen confirmara a presença na festa, nós _quase morremos _de curiosidade! No entanto, Jane garantiu que ele não nos daria a mínima atenção, pois somos jovens demais e nem de longe o tipo de mulheres que ele prefere...

- E provavelmente ela está certa – Isabella falou com um sorriso despreocupado.

- Ah, mas isso não pode acontecer! - Lançando um olhar para as outras, como em busca de reforços, Jéssica finalizou, enfática: - Ele não pode nos ignorar, Isabella, porque nós três apostamos nossa mesada inteira com Jane, que ele iria convidar uma de nós para dançar, esta noite. E é óbvio que ele não fará isso, a não ser que seu interesse seja despertado antes do baile.

- Sua mesada inteira? – Isabella repetiu, horrorizada com o risco extravagante. - Mas você estava planejando usar a mesada para comprar aquelas ametistas que viu no joalheiro da rua Westpool.

- E eu pretendo usar a minha - Senna acrescentou, virando-se para espreitar novamente na sebe - para comprar aquele lindo cavalo que papai me recusou.

- Eu... eu talvez guarde a minha - disse Gianne, parecendo nitidamente perturbada acerca de algo além do dinheiro. – Eu não acho que... - começou, mas Senna a interrompeu bruscamente.

- Esperem! Ele está vindo nesta direção, e está sozinho! Não teremos oportunidade melhor de tentar atrair sua atenção, a não ser agora. Isto é, se ele não se desviar do caminho.

De repente, aquela aposta absurda começou a tomar ares de diversão proibida, e Isabella riu.

- Nesse caso - disse -, nomeio Jéssica para a tarefa de despertar o interesse dele, uma vez que ela é quem o admira especialmente, e teve a ideia de tudo.

- Pois nós nomeamos _você _- Jéssica retrucou, num tom ríspido e determinado.

- Eu? Mas por que teria de ser eu?

- Porque você é a única que já recebeu catorze pedidos de casamento e é perfeitamente óbvio que tem mais chances de sucesso. Além disso - Jéssica acrescentou, ao ver que Isabella se esquivava -, o visconde Mondevale ficará ainda mais impressionado se souber que Edward Cullen, o homem misterioso por quem Lauren Jane Morrison se apaixonou em vão no ano passado, convidou-a para dançar e dedicou-lhe especial atenção. Assim que Mondevale ouvir as notícias, irá subir pelas paredes!

De acordo com as regras da "sociedade educada", Isabella jamais se permitiria demonstrar a menor parcialidade em relação ao visconde, e ela estava atónita em descobrir que as amigas haviam adivinhado seus sentimentos secretos. Porém, naturalmente, não tinham como saber que o jovem em questão já fizera o pedido e estava prestes a ser aceito.

- Decida-se logo, Isabella, ele está quase chegando aqui! - implorou Senna, em meio aos risinhos nervosos de Giane.

- Então, vai fazer o que pedimos? - Jéssica indagou com urgência, enquanto as outras duas garotas começavam a se afastar, virando-se em direção da casa.

Isabella bebeu o primeiro gole de vinho da taça que recebera assim que pusera os pés no jardim. Hesitou um pouco, antes de dizer, sorrindo para a amiga:

- Pois muito bem, acho que sim.

- Ótimo. Mas não esqueça, ele terá de dançar com você esta noite, ou perderemos nossas mesadas! - Rindo, Jéssica deu-lhe um tapinha leve e encorajador, antes de girar nos saltos dos sapatinhos de cetim e correr atrás das risonhas amigas.

O arbusto cerrado por onde as três estiveram espionando bloqueava a visão de Isabella, quando, com todo cuidado, começou a descer os dois largos degraus de pedra que davam acesso ao gramado. Olhou em volta, então, tentando decidir se ficaria onde estava ou se iria sentar num dos bancos de pedra à sua esquerda. Decidiu-se pelo banco e sentou-se no instante em que o ruído de botas batendo contra a pedra ressoou no ar: uma vez, duas vezes... e lá estava ele.

Sem reparar na sua presença, Edward Cullen deu mais um passo para a frente, parou próximo a uma das tochas iluminadas e retirou um charuto do bolso do colete. Isabella o observava, tomada pelo temor e por uma excitação trepidante, desconhecida, causada tanto pela aparência dele como por sua missão secreta.

Ele não se assemelhava _em nada _ao que ela esperava ver. Além de ser mais velho do que imaginara - pois calculava que tivesse _no mínimo _uns vinte e sete anos -, era admiravelmente alto, com mais de um metro e oitenta, ombros fortes e pernas longas, musculosas. Os cabelos espessos não eram loiros, mas sim bronzes, parecendo ter uma tendência a encrespar. Em vez de usar a roupa da moda dos outros homens, casaca de cetim e calções brancos, seus trajes eram negros, da cabeça aos pés, com exceção da camisa e gravata imaculadas, tão brancas que pareciam brilhar em contraste com a casaca e o colete. Isabella foi invadida pela impressão perturbadora de que Edward Cullen parecia uma águia enorme e predatória em meio a um bando de ruidosos e coloridos pavões.

Enquanto o observava, ele acendeu o charuto, inclinando levemente a cabeça e protegendo a chama com as mãos. O punho branco da camisa apareceu sob a manga da casaca, e sob a brilhante luz alaranjada da chama, Isabella pôde ver que ele tinha as mãos e o rosto profundamente bronzeados.

Soltou o ar, que nem sequer percebera estar prendendo, e o leve som o fez erguer a cabeça, bruscamente. Os olhos estreitaram-se, com surpresa ou desprazer – Isabella não tinha certeza. Apanhada em flagrante, oculta entre as sombras e observando-o, balbuciou a primeira tolice que lhe surgiu na mente:

- É a primeira vez que vejo um homem fumar um charuto. Eles... Vocês sempre se retiram para uma sala reservada...

As sobrancelhas escuras arquearam-se numa indagação distraída.

- Importa-se? - perguntou, acabando de acender o charuto. Duas coisas nele logo chamaram a atenção de Isabella: os olhos penetrantes eram de uma cor estranha, como verde jade reluzente, enquanto a voz possuía uma textura rica e profunda. A combinação provocou-lhe um frio na espinha.

- Se me importo com o quê? - repetiu, tolamente.

- Com o charuto - ele disse.

- Ah... Não, não me importo - ela apressou-se em lhe assegurar. Porém tinha a nítida impressão de que ele fora até ali em busca de privacidade para deleitar-se com o charuto e que, se dissesse que sim, que se incomodava, ele lhe daria as costas e se afastaria, em vez de apagar o charuto e permanecer ao seu lado.

Alguns metros adiante, no lado oposto da estreita saliência gramada onde se encontravam, risinhos femininos ressoaram no ar. Isabella virou-se sem querer, conseguindo ter um rápido vislumbre do vestido rosado de Jéssica e do amarelo de Senna sob a luz da tocha, antes que ambas corressem para as sebes espessas e fora de sua visão.

Sentiu o rubor subindo-lhe ao rosto, diante do comportamento embaraçoso das amigas, e quando tornou a virar-se, reparou que seu acompanhante a observava, com as mãos nos bolsos e o charuto preso entre os dentes tão alvos quanto a camisa. Com uma imperceptível inclinação da cabeça, ele indicou o lugar onde ocorrera a breve aparição.

- Amigas suas? - perguntou, e Isabella teve a terrível impressão de que, de alguma forma, ele sabia de tudo o que havia sido tramado.

Ficou tentada a lhe dizer uma mentirinha mas, além do fato de não gostar de mentir, os olhos dele, penetrantes, a fitavam atentamente.

- São, sim - respondeu. Fez uma pausa a fim de arrumar melhor as saias cor de lavanda e ergueu o rosto para ele, com um sorriso embaraçado. Só então lhe ocorreu que não tinham sido apresentados e, desde que não havia ninguém por ali para fazê-lo apropriadamente, decidiu agir por si mesma, de maneira um tanto brusca e desajeitada.

- Meu nome é Isabella Swan - anunciou. Inclinando a cabeça, numa evidente imitação de reverência, ele a cumprimentou dizendo simplesmente:

- Srta. Swan...

Sem outra escolha, ela viu-se obrigada a indagar:

- E o senhor, quem é?

- Edward Cullen.

- Como vai, sr. Cullen? – Isabella estendeu a mão, num gesto formal.

Aquilo provocou nele um sorriso repentino, lento e absolutamente encantador, enquanto fazia a única coisa que poderia fazer: deu um passo a frente e segurou-lhe a mão.

- Muito prazer - disse, embora a voz contivesse um leve tom de zombaria.

Começando a se arrepender de ter concordado com aquele plano, Isabella forçou a cabeça imaginando como iniciar uma conversa, tarefa que, no passado, deixara a cargo dos desesperados rapazes que desejavam entreter _a ela _com algum assunto. Pessoas conhecidas eram um tópico sempre bem-aceito na sociedade, e ela tratou de agarrar-se a isso com alívio. Fazendo um gesto com o leque, na direção de onde suas amigas tinham sido vistas, disse:

- A jovem de vestido rosa era a srta. Jéssica Jamison, e a de amarelo a srta. Gianne Granger. - Quando ele não deu o menor sinal de reconhecimento, acrescentou, solícita: - A srta. Jamison é filha de Lord e Lady Jamison. - Ele continuava olhando-a, sem muito interesse. Isabella tentou mais uma vez, quase entrando em desespero: - São os Jamison de Herfordshire. O senhor sabe... o conde e a condessa.

- É mesmo? - ele tornou, com distraída complacência.

- É, sim - ela balbuciou, sentindo-se mais insegura a cada segundo. - E a srta. Granger é filha dos Granger de Wiltshire... O barão e a baronesa de Grangerley.

- É _mesmo? _- ele zombou, observando-a num silêncio curioso. Só então Isabella lembrou-se do comentário das amigas sobre a ascendência questionável de Edward Cullen, e sentiu-se gelar de vergonha pela maneira inconsequente como ficara falando de títulos de nobreza para alguém que, provavelmente, fora privado de seu próprio título. As palmas de suas mãos estavam úmidas _e _ela esfregou-as na saia. Ao perceber o que estava fazendo, parou no mesmo instante. Depois, limpou a garganta e abanou-se com o leque.

- Nós... Nós estamos aqui por causa da temporada - finalizou, pouco convincente.

Os frios olhos cor de esmeralda aqueceram-se de repente num misto de divertimento e simpatia, e havia uma sombra de riso na voz dele quando perguntou:

- E estão se divertindo?

- Sim, muito - ela respondeu, com um suspiro de alívio ao ver que, finalmente, ele decidira participar um pouco da conversa.

- A srta. Granger, embora o senhor não a tenha visto daqui, _é _extremamente bonita, com os modos mais doces que se pode imaginar. Possui dezenas de pretendentes.

- Todos com títulos de nobreza, suponho?

Ainda pensando que ele estivesse ansiando pelo título de duque que lhe fora negado, Isabella mordeu o lábio e assentiu, levemente perturbada.

- Receio que sim - admitiu, resignada e, para sua surpresa, _aquilo _sim o fez sorrir. Um sorriso radioso espalhou-se pelos seus traços bronzeados. Com o coração aos saltos, ela pôs-se de pé, tomada de extrema agitação. - A srta. Jamison também é adorável - continuou, retornando ao assunto de suas amigas e sorrindo, incerta.

- Quantos pretendentes existem para a mão _dela? _Finalmente Isabella deu-se conta de que ele estava brincando,

e sua visão irreverente daquilo que todos os outros consideravam como questões de extrema gravidade, provocou-lhe um riso espontâneo e aliviado.

- Fiquei sabendo de fonte segura - respondeu, tentando imitar o tom grave e brincalhão - que os pretendentes marcharam diante do pai de Jéssica em número recorde.

Ele sorriu e, enquanto o fitava, sorrindo também, ela sentiu toda a tensão e nervosismo evaporando-se. De uma forma súbita e inexplicável, sentia como se fossem grandes e velhos amigos, compartilhando a mesma secreta irreverência. Só que ele era seguro o bastante para admitir os próprios sentimentos, enquanto que ela ainda tentava reprimir os seus.

- E quanto à senhorita?

- Eu?

- Quantas propostas recebeu?

Um risinho de surpresa escapou-lhe dos lábios. Isabella balançou a cabeça. Comentar com orgulho sobre os atributos das amigas era aceitável, mas gabar-se dos próprios estava além de todos os limites, e ela tinha certeza de que ele sabia disso.

- Ora, ora - repreendeu-o, com risonha severidade. - Isso foi uma grande maldade de sua parte.

- Peço-lhe desculpas - ele disse, inclinando novamente a cabeça, com a mesma falsa reverência de antes.

A escuridão da noite já cobria o jardim e, mesmo sabendo que deveria entrar, Isabella decidiu ficar mais um pouco, relutante em deixar aquela acolhedora intimidade. Cruzando as mãos levemente às costas, olhou para as estrelas que começavam a reluzir no céu.

- Esta _é a _hora do dia que mais gosto - confessou, num tom suave. Olhou-o de relance, a fim de verificar se ele se aborrecia com o assunto, mas ele havia se virado e olhava para o céu, como se também se interessasse pelo que havia ali.

Isabella procurou a constelação da Ursa Maior e a encontrou.

- Veja - disse, indicando a estrela brilhante -, ali está Vénus. Ou será Júpiter? Eu nunca tenho muita certeza.

- É Júpiter. E, mais adiante, está a Ursa Maior.

Ela riu, balançando a cabeça, e desviou os olhos do céu.

- Talvez pareça com um grande urso para você e para todos os outros - disse. - Mas, para mim, todas as constelações são apenas um punhado de estrelas juntas. Na primavera até posso encontrar a Cassiopeia, mas não por achá-la semelhante a um leão. No inverno, consigo distinguir a constelação Arcturus, embora não entenda como alguém jamais viu um arqueiro em meio a todo aquele aglomerado de estrelas. Você acha que pode existir vida em algum lugar lá em cima?

Ele virou o rosto, encarando-a com espanto genuíno.

- O que _você _acha?

- Acho que sim. Na verdade, creio que seja até arrogância presumir que, dentre milhares de estrelas e planetas, nós sejamos os únicos a realmente existir. Quase tão arrogante quanto a antiga crença de que a Terra era o centro do universo, e de que tudo giraria em torno de nós. Embora as pessoas não tenham ficado exatamente agradecidas a Galileu, quando ele provou o contrário, não é? Imagine, ter sido arrastado diante da Inquisição e forçado a renunciar a algo que ele _sabia _ser verdadeiro, podendo até provar suas teorias!

- Desde quando debutantes estudam astronomia? – Edward Cullen indagou, quando se virou para pegar a taça que deixara sobre o banco.

- Tive muitos e muitos anos de leituras - ela admitiu, ingenuamente. Sem perceber a intensidade com que ele a fitava, pegou o copo e tornou a virar-se. - Preciso entrar, agora, e arrumar-me para o baile.

Ele assentiu em silêncio, e Isabella começou a se afastar. Então mudou de ideia e hesitou, lembrando-se das mesadas das amigas, e no quanto estavam contando com ela.

- Tenho um pedido estranho a lhe fazer... um favor que quero lhe pedir - disse, devagar, rezando para que ele tivesse apreciado, tanto quanto ela, a breve e agradável conversa. Sorrindo para os olhos inescrutáveis, juntou: - Será que o senhor poderia... por motivos que não posso explicar... - calou-se, extremamente embaraçada.

- Qual é o favor?

Ela despejou tudo de um só fôlego:

- Será que poderia convidar-me para dançar, esta noite?

A expressão dele não se modificou; não mostrou-se chocado, nem lisonjeado com o pedido. Porém, dos lábios saiu a resposta firme:

- Não.

Isabella estava mortificada com a recusa, porém ainda mais atónita com o evidente tom de pesar que percebeu na voz dele.

Fitou-o por um longo instante, querendo ler a resposta nos traços indecifráveis de seu rosto, até que o som de risos, vindo de algum lugar próximo, quebrou o encanto. Tentando escapar de um apuro em que nunca deveria ter-se metido, Isabella juntou as saias, a fim de se retirar. Num esforço consciente para deixar a voz vazia de qualquer emoção, disse, com tranquila dignidade:

- Boa noite, sr. Cullen. Atirando longe o charuto, ele assentiu:

- Boa noite, srta. Swan. - Deu-lhe as costas e se afastou. As amigas de Isabella estavam no andar de cima, vestindo-se para o baile de logo mais. Porém, no instante em que ela entrou num dos cómodos destinados a elas, a conversa e os risos interromperam-se abruptamente, deixando-a com uma leve e perturbadora impressão de que estavam rindo e falando... _dela._

- Então? – Senna perguntou, com uma risada ansiosa.

- Não nos deixe nesse suspense! Você conseguiu impressioná-lo?

A horrível sensação de ter sido o alvo de alguma brincadeira secreta desapareceu assim que Isabella fitou os rostos sorridentes e francos das amigas. Apenas Jéssica permanecia um tanto fria e distante.

- Eu o impressionei, com certeza - respondeu, sorrindo embaraçada. - Mas não foi uma impressão muito favorável.

- Mas ficaram juntos por tanto tempo! - outra garota a espicaçou. - Nós ficamos olhando, dos fundos do jardim. Sobre o que conversaram?

Isabella sentiu um calor agradável perpassar-lhe o corpo e tingir-lhe o rosto de vermelho ao lembrar o rosto atraente e bronzeado, e a maneira como o sorriso lhe suavizara as feições.

- Para ser sincera, não me lembro do que conversamos disse, e era a pura verdade. Tudo o que recordava era de como seus joelhos haviam tremido, e de como seu coração disparara a cada vez que ele a olhava.

- Bem, e como ele é?

- Bonito – Isabella respondeu, sonhadora, antes de dar-se conta do que dizia. - Interessante. E tem uma linda voz.

- E, sem dúvida - Jéssica intercedeu, sarcástica -, ele já está à procura de seu irmão, a fim de correr até ele e pedir sua mão em casamento.

A ideia era tão absurda que Isabella teria gargalhado se não estivesse tão embaraçada, e perturbada, pela forma como ele a deixara, no jardim.

- Posso lhe garantir que a noitada de meu irmão não sofrerá interrupções, pelo menos neste sentido - retrucou. Depois, com sorriso, acrescentou: - Mas receio que vocês perderam suas mesadas, pois não existe a mínima chance de ele me convidar para dançar. - Com um aceno de desculpas, saiu e foi para seu quarto, preparar-se para o baile que, aliás, já começara.

Porém, assim que encontrou a solidão de seu quarto, o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto dando lugar a uma expressão de incredulidade. Sentou-se na beirada da cama e distraidamente traçou, com a ponta do dedo, o desenho de uma rosa bordada na colcha de brocado, tentando compreender as emoções que experimentara na presença de Edward Cullen.

Ao lado dele, no jardim, sentira medo e contentamento ao mesmo tempo - fora como se, com o magnetismo que irradiava, ele a tivesse atraído para si. Naqueles poucos momentos juntos, ansiara por ganhar-lhe a aprovação, alarmando-se quando falhava e alegrando-se ao conseguir. Mesmo agora, apenas a lembrança de seu sorriso, da intimidade de seu olhar, fazia com que sentisse frio e calor.

Ouvindo a música que ressoava no andar de baixo, finalmente afastou os pensamentos e tocou a campainha para que Maggie fosse ajudá-la a se vestir.

- O que acha? - perguntou à Maggie, meia hora depois, fazendo uma pirueta diante do espelho.

Maggie torceu as mãos gorduchas e deu um passo para trás, inspecionando nervosamente a aparência sofisticada demais da jovem patroa, porém incapaz de suprimir um sorriso de afeição. Os cabelos de Isabella haviam sido erguidos num elegante coque, com mechas suaves emoldurando-lhe o rosto. Os brincos de safira e brilhante, que pertenceram à mãe dela, reluziam em suas orelhas delicadas.

Ao contrário dos outros vestidos de Isabella, quase todos em tom pastel e de cintura alta, aquele azul safira era, de longe, o mais sedutor e provocante. A seda azul drapeada caía de um laço em seu ombro esquerdo, indo até os pés e deixando o outro ombro nu. E, apesar de ter um corte reto, deslizava em seu corpo, realçando-lhe os seios e apenas sugerindo a estreita cintura.

Eu acho – Maggie respondeu, afinal - que é de admirar que a srta. Porter tenha encomendado um vestido destes para você. Não é nem um pouco parecido com os outros.

Isabella enviou-lhe um sorriso secreto, enquanto puxava as luvas azuis até o cotovelo.

- É o único que a srta. Porter não escolheu - confessou. E Leah também não o viu, ainda.

- Disto eu estou certa.

Isabella tornou a virar-se para o espelho, franzindo a testa enquanto observava a própria imagem.

- As outras garotas mal completaram dezessete anos, mas eu farei dezoito daqui a alguns meses. Além disso - explicou, pegando o bracelete de brilhantes e safiras que completava o jogo com os brincos -, como tentei dizer à srta. Porter, é um desperdício gastar tanto dinheiro com vestidos que não serão mais adequados no próximo ano, ou no outro. Pelo menos poderei usar este aqui até os vinte anos.

Maggie girou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, começando a guardar as escovas de cabelo.

- Duvido que o seu visconde Mondevale vá permitir que use a mesma roupa mais do que uma vez. E muito menos _este _vestido - finalizou, abaixando-se para acertar a barra do vestido azul.

O fato de Maggie tê-la lembrado de que estava praticamente noiva acalmou Isabella, e essa calma permanecia enquanto se encaminhava para a escadaria que ia dar no salão de baile. A perspectiva de um confronto com Edward Cullen já não lhe provocava a agitação de antes, e recusava-se a sentir decepção pela negativa que recebera, ou mesmo a pensar nele. Com sua graça natural, entrou no salão onde vários pares dançavam, embora a maioria das pessoas estivesse reunida em grupos, rindo e conversando.

Parou por um instante no final da escada e olhou em volta, à procura das amigas, e perguntando-se onde estariam. Avistouas alguns metros adiante. Assentiu, sorrindo, quando Senna lhe acenou a mão.

Com o sorriso ainda preso aos lábios, desviou o olhar mas gelou de repente ao deparar com um par de admirados olhos cor de esmeralda. Parado junto a um grupo de homens ao pé da escada, Edward Cullen a fitava com intensidade, levando a taça de vinho aos lábios.

Os olhos dele deslizaram do topo dos sedosos cabelos mognos, pelos seios e quadris, até os sapatos azuis, antes de se erguerem de novo para o rosto de Isabella, com um brilho de franca admiração. Como se quisesse confirmá-la, uniu as sobrancelhas e levantou o copo, num brinde sutil, antes de beber o vinho.

Sem saber como, Isabella conseguiu manter a expressão serena enquanto descia graciosamente os últimos degraus, embora seu coração batesse descontrolado e a mente mergulhasse em total confusão. Se qualquer outro homem a olhasse ou se comportasse da maneira como Edward Cullen acabara de fazer, ela teria ficado indignada, espantada ou ambos. Em vez disso, o sorriso nos olhos dele - e o brinde brincalhão - a fez sentir como se estivessem compartilhando um segredo particular, íntimo, e ela retribuíra o sorriso.

* * *

_No proximo capítulo veremos mais do nosso Edward!_

_Esse Edward me lembra tanto Mr. Darcy, que quando li pela primeira vez, desejei ser a Bella sortuda kkk... Esse homem é tudo de bom! A Bella e Ele, foram vitimas de gente maldosa meninas! Nenhum tem culpa nessa historia!_

_Vou tentar postar na Quinta, mais essa semana está tão corrida pra mim com um monte de coisa para fazer... Mas se der posto na quinta, ou na sexta!_

_Fiquem com Deus! Boa quarta para vocês! Robsteijooosss_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bom Diaaa amoresssss... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim *-*... No capítulo de hoje teremos o primeiro beijo Beward... Gente esse capítulo é tudo de bom! Então... Preparadas? Bora ler meninas! Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Lord Sam Howard, primo do visconde Mondevale, a esperava no final da escadaria. Era um homem educado, de maneiras agradáveis e, em vez de se alistar no rol de pretendentes de Isabella, tornara-se quase um amigo, sempre incentivando o relacionamento entre ela e o visconde.

Ao lado dele estava Lord Eric Everly, que além de ser um dos mais insistentes admiradores de Isabella, era um jovem ousado, atraente e que, como ela, herdara seus títulos e propriedades quando ainda era criança. Só que, ao contrário de Isabella, herdara também uma fortuna.

- Ora, que surpresa! - Lord Eric Everly exclamou, oferecendo-lhe o braço. - Ouvimos mesmo dizer que a senhorita viria para o fim de semana. Está deslumbrante, esta noite.

- Deslumbrante! - Lord Howard ecoou. Lançando um olhar significativo para o braço estendido de Eric Everly, repreendeu-o: - Everly, costuma-se pedir à dama pela honra de escoltá-la, e não colocar o braço na frente dela desta maneira. - Virando-se para Isabella, fez uma reverência e ofereceu-lhe o braço. - A senhorita me permite? - perguntou.

Ela riu e, agora que estava quase comprometida, permitiu-se quebrar uma pequena regra de decoro.

- É claro que sim, cavalheiros - respondeu e pousou a mão enluvada em _cada um _dos braços. - Espero que me agradeçam por evitar uma briga entre os dois - brincou, enquanto avançavam pelo salão. - Estou parecendo uma velhinha, fraca demais para andar sem que haja uma pessoa de cada lado para mantê-la de pé!

Os dois cavalheiros riram, e ela também - e esta foi a cena que Edward Cullen assistiu quando o trio passou pelo grupo onde ele estava. Isabella conseguiu evitar de olhar para ele, mas quando estavam a apenas alguns passos de distância, alguém chamou Lord Howard, que parou um instante para responder. Cedendo à tentação, Isabella lançou um rápido olhar para o homem alto e de ombros largos que se encontrava no meio do grupo. Ele mantinha a cabeça baixa e parecia absorvido na conversa risonha da única mulher entre eles. Se percebera a presença tão próxima de Isabella, não deu a menor indicação.

- Devo dizer que fiquei um pouco surpreso em saber que a senhorita estaria aqui - disse Lord Howard, quando retomaram o passo.

- Por quê? - indagou ela, enquanto jurava mentalmente não pensar mais em Edward Cullen. Estava começando a ficar obcecada por um homem que não passava de um completo estranho _e, _acima de tudo, estava quase noiva!

- Porque as reuniões na casa de Jane Dumont são conhecidas por sua... informalidade - o lorde explicou.

Perplexa, Isabella encarou o belo e jovem moreno.

- Mas a srta. Throckmorton-Jones, a minha dama de companhia, nunca opôs a menor objeção às minhas visitas a qualquer membro da família, em Londres. Além disso, a mãe de Jane era amiga da minha mãe.

Lord Howard sorriu, num misto de preocupação e confiança.

- Em _Londres _- ele enfatizou - Jane é uma anfitriã exemplar. Aqui no campo, entretanto, suas festas costumam ser... como diríamos... um pouco menos planejadas e restritas. - Fez uma pausa, quando parou o mordomo que carregava uma bandeja de prata com taças de champanhe. Entregou uma taça a Isabella, antes de continuar: - Longe de mim insinuar que sua reputação poderia arruinar-se pelo fato de estar aqui. Afinal - brincou -, Everly e eu também estamos, o que indica que pelo menos uns poucos convidados pertencem à nata da sociedade.

- Ao contrário de alguns dos _outros _convidados - Lord Everly acrescentou com desprezo, com um gesto de cabeça indicando Edward Cullen -, que jamais seriam aceitos em qualquer salão respeitável de Londres.

Invadida por uma mescla de curiosidade e espanto, Isabella não pôde evitar de perguntar:

- Por acaso estão se referindo ao sr. Cullen =?

- O próprio.

Ela bebeu um gole de champanhe, aproveitando a pausa para observar o homem alto e bronzeado que ocupara seus pensamentos desde o primeiro instante em que falara com ele. Em sua opinião, a aparência dele era a de um elegante e discreto cavalheiro: o conjunto de calça e casaca bege escuro que trajava caía-lhe com tal perfeição que só podia ter sido feito pelo melhor alfaiate de Londres. A gravata branca estava amarrada num laço impecável e os cabelos bronzes tinham um corte perfeito. Mesmo numa postura descontraída, seu corpo alto denunciava a força muscular de um atleta, enquanto os traços estampavam a fria arrogância da nobreza.

- Ele... é assim tão mau? - indagou, afastando os olhos do perfil que parecia esculpido em pedra.

Mas estava tão envolvida nas próprias impressões a respeito da elegância de Edward Cullen que demorou um instante até que a resposta sarcástica de Lord Everly se registrasse em sua mente.

- Ele é ainda pior! É um jogador barato, um embusteiro, patife... ou coisa pior!

- Eu... não consigo acreditar! – Isabella murmurou atónita e desapontada demais para ficar em silêncio.

Lord Howard lançou um olhar de desaprovação para Everly e, depois, um sorriso tranquilizador à Isabella, interpretando erroneamente o motivo de sua aflição.

- Não dê ouvidos a Lord Everly, minha cara. Ele está furioso porque Cullen o aliviou do peso de dez mil libras, há duas semanas, num jogo de cartas entre cavalheiros. Já basta, Eric! - acrescentou, quando o irado lorde começou a protestar. Da maneira como fala, Lady Isabella terá medo de dormir, esta noite.

Com os pensamentos ainda voltados para Edward Cullen, Isabella mal ouviu o que as amigas conversavam, ao aproximar-se do grupo com seus dois acompanhantes.

- Não sei o que os homens vêem nela - Gianne dizia. Ela não é mais bonita do que qualquer uma de nós.

- Vocês já perceberam - Senna intercedeu, com expressão filosófica - como os rapazes se comportam como ovelhas? Onde um vai, os outros vão atrás.

- Eu só queria que ela escolhesse logo com quem vai casar e deixasse o restante para nós - Gianne falou.

- Acho que ela ficou atraída por ele.

- Pois está perdendo tempo. - Jéssica fez um muxoxo de desprezo, ajeitando as saias do vestido rosa. - Como eu já lhes disse, Jane me assegurou de que ele não se interessa por "jovenzinhas inocentes". - Suspirou, exasperada. - Ainda assim, seria maravilhoso se ela realmente se afeiçoasse a ele... Uma ou duas danças juntos, uns poucos olhares insinuantes, e pronto: estaríamos livres dela assim que os rumores chegassem aos ouvidos de seu belo pretendente... Meu Deus, Isabella, que susto! - exclamou, só então reparando na presença de Isabella, que _se _posicionara um pouco atrás. - Pensamos que você estivesse dançando com Lord Howard.

- Uma excelente ideia - Lord Howard adiantou-se. – Sei que lhe pedi a próxima dança, Lady Swan, mas se não fizer objeção para esta...?

- Antes que você a roube completamente de nós... – Lord Everly interrompeu, com um olhar grave na direção de Lord Howard, a quem considerava, erroneamente, mais um rival quanto à mão de Isabella. Depois, voltou-se para ela e completou:

- Sairemos para uma pequena excursão ao vilarejo, amanhã cedo, devendo retornar à tarde. A senhorita me daria a honra de ser seu acompanhante?

Perturbada pelo tipo de intrigas maldosas a que suas amigas andavam se dedicando, Isabella gratamente aceitou o convite e o oferecimento de Lord Howard para dançar.

Quando já estavam no salão, o lorde baixou os olhos para ela, dizendo:

- Pelo que sei, estamos para nos tornar primos. - Percebendo a surpresa dela diante do comentário prematuro, explicou: Jacob Black Mondevale confidenciou-me que a senhorita está prestes a transformá-lo no mais feliz dos homens. Isto é, se seu irmão não se decidir pelo contrário.

Desde que Jasper deixara bem claro que pretendia manter Mondevale na expectativa por alguns dias, ela respondeu da única maneira que podia:

- A decisão está nas mãos de meu irmão.

- O que é o correto - ele aprovou.

Uma hora depois, Isabella acabou concluindo que a presença constante de Lord Howard deixava evidente que ele se autonomeara seu guardião durante aquela festa que, em sua opinião, não era muito adequada para moças puras e inocentes. Também percebeu, num breve instante em que ele se afastou a fim de ir buscar um copo de ponche, que quase todos os homens presentes, bem como algumas das mulheres, encaminhavam-se em grupos para o salão de jogos. Normalmente o salão de jogos era um aposento de uso exclusivo dos homens, durante os bailes – um lugar que os anfitriões separavam para aqueles homens (quase sempre casados ou com idade avançada) que eram forçados a comparecer ao baile, mas que se recusavam a passar a noite inteira envolvidos em conversas frívolas.

Isabella sabia que Edward Cullen havia se retirado para lá logo no início da noite, e ali permanecera. E, agora, até mesmo suas amigas olhavam com ansiedade naquela direção.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa no salão de jogos? - perguntou assim que Lord Howard retornou com o ponche e guiou-a até seu grupo de amigas.

Ele assentiu com um sorriso sardónico.

- Cullen está perdendo feio, e, tratando-se dele, isto é uma grande novidade.

Senna e as outras ouviram o comentário com ávida curiosidade.

- Lord Tilbury nos falou que acredita que tudo o que o sr. Cullen possui está sobre aquela mesa de jogo, em fichas ou em notas promissórias - disse a jovem.

Isabella sentiu uma dolorosa pressão no estômago.

- Ele... está apostando tudo? - perguntou a seu autoproclamado protetor. - Num jogo de cartas? Mas por que _faria _uma coisa destas?

- Suponho que pela emoção. A maioria dos jogadores faz isso.

Ela não podia imaginar por que seu pai, seu irmão, e tantos outros homens pareciam divertir-se em arriscar enormes somas de dinheiro em algo tão sem sentido quanto um jogo de cartas. Porém, não teve chance de fazer qualquer comentário, pois Senna gesticulava para Gianne, Jéssica e até para ela, dizendo:

- Nós gostaríamos muito de ir à sala de jogos observar um pouco, Lord Howard. Se o senhor nos acompanhar, não vejo inconveniente. Isso tudo é tão excitante e, afinal, metade dos convidados já foi para lá.

Lord Howard não ficou imune aos três rostinhos adoráveis que o olhavam com tanta expectativa, mas ainda assim hesitou. Lançou um olhar incerto para Isabella, enquanto sua posição de guardião entrava em conflito com o desejo pessoal de agradar às jovens e, ao mesmo tempo, agir de acordo com as convenções.

- Não será nada impróprio - Jéssica insistiu -, desde que outras damas já se encontram lá.

- Muito bem - ele aquiesceu, com um sorriso resignado.

Levando Isabella pelo braço, escoltou o pequeno grupo através do salão até o sagrado confinamento masculino da sala de jogos.

Reprimindo o impulso de dizer que não queria testemunhar a desgraça financeira de Edward Cullen, Isabella forçou-se a manter uma expressão indiferente. Observou as pessoas agrupadas em volta da mesa de carvalho, que a impediam de ver os jogadores que ali se sentavam.

Os painéis de madeira escura nas paredes e os tapetes cor de vinho tornavam a sala sombria em comparação com a luminosidade do salão de baile. Duas mesas de bilhar, lindamente esculpidas e iluminadas por enormes candelabros, estavam colocadas na frente da sala, e outras oito mesas de jogo espalhavam-se pelo espaço restante. Embora estivessem desocupadas no momento, maços de baralho haviam sido deixados sobre elas, cuidadosamente virados para baixo, e pilhas de fichas permaneciam no centro de cada uma.

Isabella presumiu que os jogadores daquelas mesas haviam abandonado seus jogos e agora faziam parte do grupo de espectadores que se reunia na mesa principal, de onde vinha toda a agitação. E mal acabara de pensar isso, um dos espectadores anunciou que já era hora de retomarem o próprio jogo. Quatro homens se afastaram do centro das atenções. Lord Howard guiou suas jovens damas para o lugar que havia ficado vago, e Isabella encontrou-se no último lugar em que desejaria estar: bem atrás de Edward Cullen, com uma visão clara e perfeita do cenário de seu massacre financeiro.

Quatro outros cavalheiros sentavam-se à mesa com ele, incluindo Lord Everly, cujo rosto estava rubro de prazer pelo triunfo. Além de ser o mais jovem entre os jogadores, Lord Everly era o único a trair, pela expressão e postura, suas emoções. Num contraste marcante, Edward Cullen parecia descansar indiferente em sua cadeira, com a expressão tranquila, as longas pernas estendidas sob a mesa e a casaca bege aberta na frente. Os outros três homens pareciam concentrados nas cartas que tinham nas mãos, os rostos impenetráveis.

O duque de Hammund, sentado no lado oposto ao de Isabella, rompeu o silêncio:

- Acho que você está blefando, Cullen - disse com um breve sorriso. - Além do mais, parece que tirou esta noite para perder. Aumento a aposta para quinhentas libras - finalizou, deslizando cinco fichas para o centro da mesa.

Duas coisas atingiram Isabella ao mesmo tempo: evidentemente, o apelido de Edward era "Cullen", e Sua Graça, o duque de Hammund, um _premier _do reino, dirigira-se a ele como se fossem grandes amigos. Os outros jogadores, entretanto, continuaram encarando-o com frieza quando, por sua vez, retiraram cinco de suas respectivas fichas e juntaram-nas à pilha que crescia no centro da mesa.

Ao chegar a vez de Edward, Isabella reparou, alarmada, que não havia uma pilha à frente dele - apenas cinco e solitárias fichas brancas. Com o coração apertado, observou-o juntá-las e atirá-las no centro da mesa, com as outras. Ela prendeu a respiração sem sequer perceber enquanto pensava, vagamente, por que um ser humano normal estaria tão ansioso em apostar tudo o que possuía em algo tão estúpido como um jogo de azar.

A última aposta foi feita e o duque de Hammund mostrou suas cartas: um par de ases. Aparentemente os outros dois jogadores tinham menos que isso, pois recuaram.

- Eu o derrotei! - Lord Everly dirigiu-se ao duque, com um sorriso triunfante, e abriu o jogo, exibindo três reis.

Inclinando-se para a frente, começou a pegar as fichas da mesa, mas a voz tranquila de Edward o fez parar no ato.

- Creio que estas fichas me pertencem - ele disse, e abriu as próprias cartas: três nove e um par de quatro.

Isabella soltou um profundo suspiro de alívio, sem dar-se conta do que fazia, e os olhos de Edward voltaram-se para ela, registrando não só sua presença ali, como também o brilho de preocupação nos olhos chocolates e o sorriso lívido. Um breve e impessoal sorriso tocou-lhe os lábios, antes que ele se virasse novamente para os companheiros de jogo e comentasse, distraído:

- Talvez a presença de damas tão encantadoras tenha, finalmente, mudado minha sorte.

Ele dissera "damas", mas Isabella sentia, _sabia _que tais palavras haviam sido para ela.

Infelizmente, a previsão sobre a mudança de sua sorte não se concretizou. Pela meia hora seguinte, Isabella permaneceu imobilizada pelo choque, enquanto observava, presa de uma tensão insuportável, Edward Cullen perder quase todo o dinheiro que ganhara naquela rodada. E durante todo esse tempo, ele continuara sentado confortavelmente, com a expressão neutra, sem trair a menor emoção. Ela, no entanto, não podia mais suportar vê-lo perder tanto e decidiu esperar que aquela rodada terminasse para que pudesse sair sem incomodar os jogadores. Pouco depois, encerrada a partida, o duque de Hammund anunciou:

- Acho que uma bebida viria a calhar, agora. - Fez um gesto para um criado, que prontamente recolheu os copos vazios e tornou a servir os jogadores.

Isabella aproveitou a pausa e voltou-se rapidamente para Lord Howard.

- Com licença - disse com voz baixa e tensa, e preparou-se para sair.

Edward não havia mais olhado para ela desde a brincadeira que fizera sobre sua mudança de sorte e, ao que parecia, até se esquecera de sua presença. Porém, ao ouvir-lhe as palavras, ergueu a cabeça e fitou-a.

- Está com medo de ficar até o amargo fim? - perguntou despreocupado, e três dos jogadores, que já haviam ganho a maior parte do dinheiro dele, riram alto.

Isabella hesitou, achando que devia estar enlouquecendo, pois, sinceramente, pressentia que ele a queria ao seu lado. Sem saber se isso não passava de fruto de sua imaginação, encheu-se de coragem e sorriu:

- Estava apenas saindo para tomar um pouco de vinho, senhor - retrucou, melindrosa. - Tenho fé de que o senhor irá... fez uma pausa, procurando a palavra certa - que irá virar o jogo! - declarou, lembrando-se dos comentários ocasionais de Jasper sobre o pôquer.

Um criado que a ouviu correu para servir-lhe uma taça de vinho e, assim, Isabella viu-se obrigada a permanecer exatamente onde estava.

A anfitriã entrou na sala de jogos naquele momento, e enviou um olhar de reprovação a todos os ocupantes da mesa. Então, voltou-se para Edward e dirigiu-lhe um sorriso sedutor, apesar da severidade de suas palavras:

- Realmente, Cullen, isto já está indo longe demais. Trate de encerrar este jogo e volte para o salão de baile. - Como se lhe custasse um grande esforço, olhou para os outros jogadores. Cavalheiros - avisou, sorridente -, o suprimento de charutos e conhaque será interrompido em vinte minutos.

Vários espectadores a seguiram para fora da sala, sentindo-se culpados por ter negligenciado seus papéis de convidados corteses ou apenas entediados de assistir à derrocada de Edward.

- Creio que já joguei o bastante por uma noite - o duque de Hammund anunciou.

- Eu também - repetiu outro.

- Só mais uma rodada - Lord Everly insistiu. – Cullen ainda tem um pouco do meu dinheiro, e pretendo recuperá-lo na próxima mão.

Os jogadores trocaram olhares resignados e o duque finalmente concordou:

- Está bem, Everly. Apenas mais um jogo. Depois todos retornamos ao baile.

- Sem limites de aposta, já que é o último? - Lord Everly indagou, ansioso.

Todos assentiram como se fosse um acerto costumeiro, e Edward distribuiu a primeira rodada de cartas.

A aposta de abertura foi de mil libras. Durante os cinco minutos seguintes, o total representado pela pilha de fichas na mesa era de vinte e cinco mil libras. Um a um, os jogadores desistiram, até que restaram apenas Lord Everly e Edward Cullen, e só uma carta a ser retirada depois de feitas as apostas. Um silêncio tenso recaiu sobre a sala, e Isabella torcia as mãos nervosamente quando Lord Everly pegou sua quarta carta.

Ele olhou para a carta, depois para Edward, e um brilho de triunfo surgiu em seus olhos. Com o coração apertado, Isabella ouviu-o dizer:

- Cullen, esta carta irá lhe custar dez mil libras, se quiser permanecer no jogo o bastante para vê-la.

Ela teve ímpetos de esganar o jovem e rico lorde, e de dar um chute na canela de Edward que, aliás, estava bem próxima do alcance de seu pé, quando ele aceitou a aposta e ainda a _aumentou _em cinco mil libras!

Não podia acreditar na falta de sensibilidade de Edward. Afinal, até ela era capaz de ler no rosto de Everly que ele estava com uma mão excelente e imbatível! Sem conseguir suportar a tensão por nem mais um segundo, olhou rapidamente por entre os convidados que, reunidos em volta da mesa, esperavam a reação de Everly, e juntou as saias, a fim de se retirar.

O leve movimento pareceu chamar a atenção de Edward. Pela terceira vez naquela noite, ele ergueu os olhos para ela - _e, _pela segunda, encarou-a. Enquanto Isabella o fitava com tenso desespero, ele fez um gesto imperceptível com a mão e virou as cartas de modo que ela pudesse vê-las.

Edward segurava dois pares de quatro.

Um profundo alívio perpassou-a, seguido pelo horror imediato de que seu rosto pudesse trair o que sentia. Virou-se subitamente, quase derrubando o pobre Lord Howard em sua pressa de se afastar dali o mais rápido possível.

- Preciso de um pouco de ar - disse, mas Lord Howard estava tão atento ao desenlace do jogo que se limitou a assentir, deixando-a sair sem protestar.

Isabella deu-se conta de que, ao mostrar-lhe as cartas que tinha na mão a fim de tranquilizá-la, Edward correra o risco de ouvi-la dizer alguma tolice que o prejudicaria, e não entendia o porquê de seu gesto. No entanto, durante o tempo em que estivera ao lado dele na sala, de alguma forma ela pressentira que Edward estava ciente de sua presença, tanto quanto ela estava da dele, e que havia apreciado sua proximidade.

Mas agora que conseguira escapar, não sabia que desculpa daria para seu súbito afastamento, nem por permanecer na sala de jogos. Assim, aproximou-se de um horrendo quadro na parede, representando uma cena de caça, e ficou observando-o com fingido interesse.

- É sua vez de apostar, Everly - ouviu Edward dizer.

A resposta do lorde a fez estremecer: Vinte e cinco mil libras.

- Não seja estúpido! - o duque advertiu-o. - É uma aposta alta demais, mesmo para você.

Certa de que agora mantinha controle sobre a expressão de seu rosto, Isabella voltou para perto da mesa.

- Eu posso pagar - Everly retrucou com calma. - O que me preocupa, Cullen, é saber se _você _será capaz de honrar a dívida, quando perder.

Isabella enrijeceu, como se o insulto tivesse sido dirigido a ela, mas Edward apenas inclinou-se na cadeira e encarou o adversário com um silêncio gelado. Após um longo e tenso momento, falou, num tom perigosamente suave:

- Posso aumentar a aposta em mais dez mil libras.

- Você não _tem _mais dez mil libras em seu maldito nome! - Everly cuspiu. - E eu não vou arriscar meu dinheiro contra uma promissória sem valor, assinada por você!

- Já basta! - disparou o duque de Hammund. - Você já foi longe demais, Everly. Eu me coloco como fiador de Cullen. Agora, aceite a aposta ou desista.

Everly lançou um olhar furioso ao duque, antes de voltar-se para Edward, com desprezo:

- Tudo bem, que sejam mais dez mil libras. Agora deixe-me ver o que tem na mão!

Em silêncio, Edward depositou as cartas na mesa, abrindo um perfeito leque de dois pares de dez.

Everly pareceu explodir em sua cadeira.

- Seu trapaceiro miserável! Eu vi quando retirou a última carta por baixo do baralho! Eu _sabia, _mas me recusei a acreditar em meus próprios olhos!

Um murmúrio ressoou pela sala diante do insulto imperdoável, mas, com exceção de um único músculo saltando no queixo, a expressão de Edward não se modificou.

- Indique seus padrinhos, seu bastardo! - Everly sibilou, batendo com os punhos cerrados na mesa e encarando Edward com fúria.

- Na presente circunstância – Cullen retrucou, num tom frio e entediado -, creio que sou _eu _quem tem o direito de decidir se quero ou não uma satisfação.

- Não seja estúpido, Everly - alguém intercedeu. - Ele irá derrubá-lo como a uma mosca.

Mas Isabella mal ouvia a troca de palavras; tudo o que sabia era que estava para haver um duelo que não tinha motivos para acontecer.

- Isso tudo é um engano terrível! - ela desabafou, enfim, e a sala repleta de rostos masculinos, incrédulos e contrariados, voltou-se em sua direção. - O sr. Thornton não trapaceou depressa tentou explicar-se. - Ele estava com aqueles dois pares de dez antes de pegar a última carta. Eu espiei as cartas que ele tinha na mão um pouco antes de me retirar, minutos atrás, e posso confirmar que é verdade.

Para sua surpresa, ninguém deu o menor sinal de acreditar em suas palavras ou de importar-se com que estava dizendo, inclusive Lord Everly, que tornou a bater na mesa e gritou:

- Maldito! Eu o chamei de trapaceiro e, agora, o chamo de co...

- Pelo amor de Deus! – Isabella interferiu novamente, impedindo-o de pronunciar a palavra "covarde", que forçaria qualquer homem honrado a um duelo. - Será que ninguém entende o que estou dizendo? - implorou, dirigindo-se aos convidados que circundavam a mesa, imaginando que, desde que não estavam envolvidos, talvez pudessem recuperar a razão com mais rapidez do que Lord Everly. - Acabei de dizer que o sr. Cullen já segurava os dois pares de dez e...

Nem um rosto sequer, dentre todos aqueles arrogantes e empertigados, demonstrou qualquer mudança de expressão. Num instante de claridade cristalina, Isabella viu o que estava acontecendo e soube por que nenhum deles iria interceder: numa sala repleta de lordes, duques e cavaleiros extremamente conscientes de sua superioridade, Edward Cullen representava a minoria, sem título de nobreza. Era um intruso, ao passo que Everly era um deles, e jamais tomariam partido de um intruso contra seus iguais, e, acima de tudo, com sua recusa indiferente ao desafio de Everly, Edward sutilmente dava a entender que o jovem lorde não valia seu tempo e esforço, e todos se sentiam pessoalmente insultados com isso.

Lord Everly também sabia disso, e ficou ainda mais furioso. Encarando Edward com ódio e desprezo, disparou:

- Se você não concordar em duelar comigo amanhã cedo, virei à sua procura, seu... seu miserável...

- O senhor não pode, milorde! – Isabella interrompeu-o. Everly olhou-a com irada surpresa e, graças a uma presença de espírito que nem sequer imaginara possuir, ela dirigiu seus esforços ao único homem, naquela sala, passível de tornar-se vulnerável aos seus desejos. Sorriu, então, falando com ele num tom de flerte, contando com a admiração que o lorde sentia por ela para tentar dissuadi-lo:

- Que tolinho é o senhor, Lord Everly, para estar planejando um duelo para amanhã... Será que já se esqueceu da promessa de acompanhar-me na excursão ao vilarejo?

- Ora, por favor, Lady Isabella, este é um...

- Não, milorde, eu sinto muito, mas insisto - ela interrompeu com ar de estúpida inocência. - Não posso ser desprezada como se fosse uma... uma... Não posso! - concluiu, desesperada. Considero insuportável a maneira como o senhor está me tratando e... estou _chocada _ao ver que pretende quebrar a promessa que me fez!

Everly sentia-se preso numa armadilha, enquanto Isabella focalizava nele toda a força de seus sedutores olhos chocolates e de seu sorriso provocante. Com voz engasgada, conseguiu dizer:

- Eu a acompanharei ao vilarejo depois de duelar com este patife, de madrugada.

- _Madrugada? _- ela emitiu um gritinho, com fingido desapontamento. - O senhor estará cansado demais para mostrar-se uma companhia agradável, se tiver de acordar tão cedo. Além disso, não haverá duelo algum, a não ser que o sr. Cullen decida desafiá-lo, o que não me parece provável, porque... Virou-se para Edward e concluiu, triunfante: - Porque ele não seria tão desagradável a ponto de atirar no senhor, sabendo que me privaria de um acompanhante para o passeio de amanhã!

Sem dar a Cullen a chance de argumentar, Isabella virou-se para os outros homens presentes e exclamou, entusiasmada:

- Então está tudo acertado! Não houve nenhuma trapaça nas cartas, e ninguém vai trocar tiros com ninguém!

Como resultado de tanto esforço, Isabella recebeu olhares raivosos e repletos de censura de todos os homens presentes, exceto dois: do duque de Hammund, que parecia estar tentando decidir se ela era uma total imbecil ou uma diplomata de nascença, e de Edward, que a observava franzindo a testa, como se esperasse para ver que esquema absurdo ela tentaria em seguida. Quando ninguém mais demonstrou a menor reação, Isabella arriscou seu último trunfo:

- Lord Everly, creio que é uma valsa que estão tocando. E o senhor _prometeu _dançar uma valsa comigo.

Gargalhadas masculinas ressoaram nos fundos da sala e, julgando que fosse ele, e não Isabella, o alvo das zombarias, Lord Everly ficou rubro. Depois de dirigir à Isabella um olhar de furioso desprezo, girou nos calcanhares e marchou para fora da sala, deixando-a parada ali, sentindo-se tão ridícula quanto aliviada. Lord Howard, finalmente recobrando-se do choque, estendeu-lhe a mão, galantemente:

- Permita-me tomar o lugar de Lord Everly - disse.

Só quando chegaram ao salão de baile Isabella permitiu-se algum tipo de reação e, mesmo assim, tudo o que pôde fazer foi permanecer ereta, sentindo as pernas tremerem.

- A senhorita é nova na cidade - Lord Howard falava com toda gentileza. - E espero que não se ofenda comigo se eu lhe disser que a maneira como agiu há pouco, interferindo em assuntos masculinos, não foi muito correta.

- Eu sei - ela admitiu, suspirando. - Isto é, _agora _eu sei. Mas naquela hora, não parei para pensar.

- O meu primo - prosseguiu o lorde, no mesmo tom educado, referindo-se ao visconde Mondevale - possui uma natureza bastante compreensiva. Vou me certificar de que ele saiba a verdade por mim, antes que rumores maldosos e exagerados lhe cheguem aos ouvidos.

Encerrada a dança, Isabella desculpou-se e foi para a saleta de repouso, esperando ficar sozinha por um instante. Infelizmente, o lugar já estava repleto de mulheres que tagarelavam sobre os acontecimentos na sala de jogos. Pensou em retirar-se para a segurança de seu quarto, evitando _a _ceia que seria servida à meia-noite, mas a razão alertou-a de que acovardar-se seria o pior a fazer. Sem outra alternativa, prendeu um sereno sorriso ao rosto e foi para o terraço respirar um pouco de ar puro.

A luz da lua espalhava-se nos degraus do terraço, e ao longo do jardim as tochas iluminadas reluziam. O cenário tranquilo serviu para acalmá-la e, descendo até o jardim, Isabella caminhou a esmo, cumprimentando os poucos casais que encontrava pelo caminho. Parou nos limites do jardim e, virando à direita, entrou no caramanchão, um tipo de mirante cercado de plantas. O som de vozes esvaía-se no ar, deixando apenas os acordes distantes da música. Permaneceu parada ali por alguns minutos, quando ouviu uma voz aveludada dizer, atrás de si:

- Dance comigo, Isabella.

Assustada pela chegada silenciosa de Edward, ela voltou-se e, deparando com ele, levou a mão automaticamente ao pescoço. Imaginara que ele houvesse se zangado com ela, na sala de jogos, mas a expressão de seu rosto era calma e terna. As notas ritmadas da valsa flutuavam em torno deles, e Edward abriu os braços.

- Dance comigo - ele repetiu, no mesmo tom suave e quente. Como se estivesse num sonho, ela caminhou até seus braços e sentiu-o enlaçar-lhe a cintura, puxando-a contra a firmeza de seu corpo. A mão esquerda de Edward fechou-se sobre seus dedos, engolfando-os, e logo sentiu-se girando, presa nos braços de um homem que dançava a valsa com a graça tranquila de quem fizera isso milhares de vezes.

Sob sua mão enluvada, o ombro dele era largo, rígido e musculoso, e o braço que lhe circundava a cintura mais parecia uma faixa de aço, prendendo-a contra si com mais força do que seria permitido nos salões. Ela deveria estar se sentindo ameaçada, subjugada - especialmente estando envolta pela escuridão da noite -, mas, ao contrário, sentia-se segura e protegida. Entretanto, mesmo tais sensações lhe pareceram um tanto estranhas e ela decidiu que algum tipo de conversa seria adequada ao momento.

- Pensei que estivesse zangado com minha intromissão - disse por sobre o ombro dele.

Havia a sombra de riso em sua voz quando ele respondeu:

- Zangado, não. Mas fiquei perplexo.

- Bem, eu não podia permitir que o acusassem de trapaceiro, sabendo que não era verdade.

- Creio que já fui acusado de coisas bem piores - ele falou, indiferente. - Especialmente por aquele seu jovem e temperamental amigo, Lord Everly.

Isabella tentou imaginar o que seria pior do que uma acusação de trapaça, mas as boas maneiras a impediram de perguntar. Levantando a cabeça, fitou-o nos olhos e indagou:

- O senhor não está pretendendo exigir satisfações de Lord Everly numa outra ocasião, não é?

Ele sorriu e respondeu, em tom de brincadeira:

- Espero não ser tão ingrato a ponto de estragar todo o trabalho que teve lá na sala de jogos, fazendo uma coisa destas. Além disso, matá-lo seria uma grande falta de educação, desde que a senhorita deixou bem claro que ele já se comprometera em levá-la ao passeio de amanhã.

Isabella riu, sentindo o rosto arder de embaraço.

- Sei que me fiz de idiota, mas foi a única coisa que me ocorreu na hora. Sabe, meu irmão também é muito explosivo. E há muito tempo descobri que, sempre que ele está prestes a perder a cabeça, se eu brincar ou começar a agradá-lo, recupera o bom humor com muito mais facilidade do que se eu tentar discutir com ele.

- Mesmo assim – Edward falou -, receio que a senhorita ainda ficará sem a companhia de Everly, amanhã.

- Porque ele zangou-se demais com minha interferência?

- Porque, neste momento, é bem provável que o criado de quarto de Lord Everly esteja sendo rudemente despertado de seu sono e obrigado a ir arrumar as malas do patrão. Ele não vai querer ficar aqui, Isabella, depois do que aconteceu na sala de jogos. Receio que você o tenha humilhado, em seus esforços por salvar-lhe a vida, e eu ajudei, recusando-me a duelar com ele.

Uma sombra cobriu os olhos chocolates de Isabella, e Edward acrescentou, tranquilizando-a:

- Mas, a não ser por isso, é melhor que ele esteja humilhado e vivo do que morto e orgulhoso.

Aquela, Isabella pensou, talvez fosse a maior diferença entre um nobre por nascimento, como Lord Everly, e um cavalheiro que se fizera por si mesmo, como Edward Cullen: um verdadeiro cavalheiro preferia a morte à desonra - pelo menos de acordo com Jasper, que estava sempre apontando os fatores que distinguiam os de sua própria classe.

- Você discorda?

Imersa demais em seus pensamentos para calcular a maneira como as palavras soariam, ela assentiu, dizendo:

- Lord Everly é um cavalheiro e um nobre. Como tal, é bem provável que preferisse morrer a ser desonrado.

- Lord Everly - ele a contradisse, com toda calma - é um jovem tolo e irresponsável, disposto a arriscar a vida por um jogo de cartas. A vida é preciosa demais para ser desperdiçada assim. Algum dia ele irá me agradecer por ter recusado o duelo.

- É um código de honra entre cavalheiros – Isabella repetiu.

- Morrer por causa de uma discussão não é honra, é desperdício. Um homem pode dispor-se a morrer por uma causa em que acredita, ou para proteger a quem ama. Qualquer outro motivo não passa de estupidez.

- Se eu não tivesse me intrometido, o senhor teria aceitado o desafio?

- Não.

- Não? Quer dizer que teria permitido que ele o acusasse de trapaça, sem levantar um dedo para defender sua honra e bom nome?

- Não acredito que minha "honra" estivesse em jogo e, mesmo se estivesse, não consigo ver como assassinar um rapaz poderia redimi-la. E quanto ao meu "bom nome", este também já foi questionado mais de uma vez.

- Se é assim, por que o duque de Hammund advoga em seu favor na sociedade, o que obviamente ele fez esta noite?

Os olhos dele perderam a suavidade e o sorriso esvaiu-se.

- Isso importa?

Mergulhada nos sedutores olhos cor de esmeralda, sentindo os braços dele em torno de si, Isabella não conseguia pensar com muita clareza. Não tinha certeza se algo mais importava, naquele momento, exceto o som profundo e envolvente da voz dele.

- Acho que não - respondeu, trémula.

- Se for para lhe assegurar de que não sou um covarde, talvez eu possa dar um jeito no rosto de Everly. - Num tom mais baixo, ele acrescentou: - A música acabou.

Só então Isabella deu-se conta de que não estavam mais valsando, mas apenas movendo-se levemente no mesmo lugar. Sem outra desculpa para permanecer nos braços dele, tentou ignorar o desapontamento e afastou-se um pouco. Porém, naquele exato instante a orquestra iniciou uma outra música e seus corpos retomaram o movimento, em perfeita harmonia.

- Já que eu a privei de seu acompanhante para o passeio de amanhã - ele disse, após um momento -, será que consideraria uma alternativa?

Isabella sentiu o coração mais leve, imaginando que ele iria oferecer-se para acompanhá-la. Mas como se fosse capaz de ler seus pensamentos, ele logo descartou a ideia:

- Não posso acompanhá-la ao vilarejo. O sorriso dela desapareceu.

- Por que não?

- Ora, não seja ingénua, Isabella. Ser vista em minha companhia não é o tipo de situação que favorece a reputação de uma debutante.

Ela sentia a cabeça girar enquanto tentava encontrar um argumento contra aquela afirmação. Afinal, ele parecia ser muito amigo do duque de Hammund... mas, embora o duque fosse visto como um excelente partido, sua reputação de libertino e farrista fazia com que as mães o temessem quase tanto quanto o cobiçavam como genro. Por outro lado, Jane Dumont era considerada uma viúva respeitável pela sociedade, bem como aquela reunião de final de semana, que estava acima de quaisquer reprovações. Só que, de acordo com Lord Howard, não era bem assim...

- Foi por isso que o senhor se recusou a dançar comigo, quando lhe pedi?

- Foi uma das razões.

- E quais são as outras? - ela indagou, curiosa. Ele deu um risinho sem humor.

- Creio que pode chamar de um instinto de autopreservação bem desenvolvido.

- O quê?

- Seus olhos são mais letais do que pistolas de duelo, minha Doçura... - ele disse, suavemente. - São capazes de fazer até um santo esquecer seus bons propósitos.

Isabella já ouvira os mais floreados elogios à sua beleza, e os suportava com educado desinteresse. Mas a súbita e quase relutante lisonja de Edward a fez rir com gosto. Mais tarde, ela iria perceber que fora naquele momento que cometera seu maior erro: relaxara sua guarda a ponto de encará-lo como um cavalheiro, uma pessoa de princípios, com quem poderia ficar à vontade e, até, alguém em quem poderia confiar.

- Então que tipo de alternativa o senhor me sugere para amanhã?

- Um almoço - ele disse. - Num lugar tranquilo onde poderemos conversar e onde ninguém nos verá juntos.

Um aconchegante piquenique a dois não estava, definitivamente, na lista de passatempos aceitáveis de Leah, no que se referia a debutantes de Londres, mas, assim mesmo, Isabella relutou em recusar.

- Ao ar livre... perto do lago? - arriscou, tentando justificar a ideia tornando-a pública.

- Acho que vai chover amanhã e, além disso, nos arriscaremos a ser vistos juntos.

- Onde, então?

- No bosque. Eu a encontrarei no chalé dos lenhadores, que fica no limite sul da propriedade, perto do riacho, por volta das onze horas. Há uma trilha que leva até lá, saindo do portão principal... e fora da estrada.

Atónita demais com a sugestão, Isabella não parou um pouco para pensar em como Edward Cullen estaria tão familiarizado com a propriedade de Jane Dumont e seus secretos arredores.

- Absolutamente não! - disse com voz trémula e ofegante.

Nem mesmo ela era tão ingénua a ponto de imaginar a possibilidade de estar sozinha com um homem num chalé, e sentia-se terrivelmente desapontada pela insinuação. Cavalheiros de verdade jamais faziam tais sugestões, e damas bem-nascidas nunca as aceitavam. Os avisos de Leah sobre tais questões haviam sido eloquentes e, Isabella pressentia, muito sensatos. Deu um passo rápido para trás, tentando desvencilhar-se dele.

Porém Edward aumentou a pressão em seus braços, apenas o bastante para mantê-la próxima, e quase lhe tocou os cabelos com os lábios ao dizer, com ironia:

- Será que não lhe ensinaram que uma dama não deve abandonar seu par antes do término da música?

- A música já terminou! - ela retrucou num sussurro abafado, e ambos sabiam que se referia a algo muito mais amplo do que uma simples dança. - Não sou o tipo de "cabeça oca" como o senhor parece julgar - avisou-o, mantendo os olhos fixos na gravata branca de onde um delicado rubi lhe piscou de volta.

- Dou-lhe minha palavra - ele disse, baixinho - de que não a forçarei a nada que não queira fazer, amanhã.

Estranhamente, Isabella acreditava nele. Mas sabia que jamais poderia aceitar tal convite.

- Dou-lhe minha palavra de cavalheiro - ele insistiu.

- Se o senhor fosse um cavalheiro não teria me feito esta proposta - retrucou ela, tentando ignorar a pontada de desapontamento em seu peito.

- Bem, aí está uma lógica com a qual não poderemos argumentar – Edward tornou, com um leve sorriso. - Por outro lado, é a única opção que nos resta.

- Não é opção nenhuma. Na verdade, nem deveríamos estar aqui conversando.

- Vou esperá-la no chalé, até o meio-dia.

- Eu não irei.

- Até o meio-dia - ele repetiu.

- Pois estará perdendo seu tempo. Agora, deixe-me ir, por favor. Tudo isso foi um erro terrível!

- Então quem sabe possamos errar novamente - ele disse, a voz enrouquecida. Depois, puxou-a abruptamente contra si, segurando-a com força. - Olhe para mim, Isabella - murmurou, e seu hálito quente provocou nela um súbito arrepio.

Sinais de alerta ressoavam na mente de Isabella. Se levantasse a cabeça, ele iria beijá-la.

- Não quero que o senhor me beije - avisou-o, embora não fosse realmente verdade.

- Então despeça-se de mim agora. Isabella ergueu os olhos, deparando com os dele.

- Adeus - disse, admirada com a firmeza da própria voz. Os olhos dele deslizaram por seu rosto como se quisessem memorizá-lo, até se fixarem nos lábios. As mãos escorregaram pelos braços dela e, de repente, a soltaram. Deu um passo para trás.

- Adeus, Isabella.

Ela virou-se e começou a se afastar, mas a tristeza contida naquela voz profunda a fez voltar-se. Ou, talvez, tivesse sido seu próprio coração que se partira, como se ela estivesse abandonando algo... precioso. Fisicamente separados por apenas alguns metros e, socialmente, por um abismo, ambos trocaram um olhar silencioso.

- É bem provável que já repararam em nossa ausência - ela disse sem saber se estava inventando desculpas por deixá-lo ou esperando que ele a convencesse a ficar.

- É bem provável. - A expressão de Edward era impassível, a voz friamente educada, como se já tivesse se colocado fora de seu alcance.

- Preciso mesmo voltar para o salão.

- É claro.

- Procure entender, eu... - As palavras ficaram no ar enquanto ela olhava para aquele homem alto e atraente a quem a sociedade rotulava de inadequado apenas por não ter "sangue azul".

Subitamente odiou todas as restrições do estúpido sistema social que tentava escravizá-la. Engolindo em seco, tentou falar novamente, desejando que ele ou _a _expulsasse dali ou lhe abrisse os braços, como fizera quando a convidara para dançar.

- Procure entender que será impossível encontrá-lo amanhã...

- Isabella - ele interrompeu, num sussurro rouco, e de repente seus olhos sorriam outra vez. Estendeu-lhe as mãos, pressentindo a vitória antes mesmo que Isabella percebesse que havia sido vencida. - Venha aqui.

Quase que involuntariamente, ela estendeu-lhe a mão, e ele a tomou entre seus dedos firmes. Puxou-a para si, então, prendendo-a com força em seus braços enquanto os lábios quentes e ansiosos pousavam sobre os dela. Entreabertos, ternos e insistentes, aqueles lábios moldaram os dela, sentindo-lhes a forma e o calor, até que o beijo se aprofundou e as mãos de Edward pressionaram as costas delicadas com possessividade. Um gemido suave rompeu o silêncio, mas Isabella não se deu conta de que ela mesma emitira o som; ela erguia o corpo, as mãos agarrando-se aos ombros largos como se precisasse do apoio deles para enfrentar um mundo que, de súbito, tornara-se escuro e deliciosamente sensual, onde nada mais importava, exceto o corpo e a boca faminta colada à sua.

Quando finalmente afastou os lábios dos dela, Edward a manteve abraçada, e Isabella descansou o rosto contra o tecido engomado de sua camisa, sentindo-o beijar seus cabelos.

- Este foi um erro ainda maior do que eu temia - ele disse e, quase vagamente, acrescentou: - Que Deus nos ajude.

Por estranho que parecesse, foram as últimas palavras dele que a fizeram recobrar a razão. O fato de Edward pensar que haviam ido tão longe, a ponto de precisar de algum tipo de interferência divina, caiu sobre ela como um balde de água fria. Afastou-se, então, e dedicou um longo instante a ajeitar as saias. Só quando se sentiu capaz, levantou o rosto para ele e disse, com uma gravidade nascida do mais puro terror:

- Nada disso deveria ter acontecido. Entretanto, se voltarmos para o baile e passarmos algum tempo com os outros convidados, talvez ninguém perceba que estivemos aqui. Adeus, sr. Cullen.

- _Boa noite, _srta. Swan.

Isabella estava desesperada demais para reparar na ênfase que ele dera às palavras "boa noite", que usara de propósito ao invés de "adeus". Também não percebeu, naquele momento, que ele não parecia saber que a forma correta de dirigir-se a ela seria _Lady _Swan, e não _srta. _Swan.

Preferindo entrar por uma das portas laterais do terraço, em vez daquelas que davam direto no salão de baile, Isabella girou a maçaneta e suspirou aliviada ao ver que estava aberta. Entrou no que parecia ser uma saleta, com uma porta no lado oposto que levaria, ela esperava, a um corredor vazio. Depois do relativo silêncio do jardim, a casa parecia reverberar numa cacofonia de risos, vozes e música que lhe feriam os nervos enquanto ia pé ante pé na direção do salão.

A sorte parecia estar lhe sorrindo, pois o corredor estava deserto, mas de repente ela mudou de ideia e decidiu ir primeiro até seu quarto, onde teria chance de refrescar-se um pouco. Subiu as escadas quase correndo, e acabara de chegar ao vestíbulosuperior quando ouviu Senna perguntar, num tom intrigado do andar de baixo:

- Alguém viu Isabella? A ceia será servida daqui a pouco, e Lord Howard deseja acompanhá-la.

Com uma súbita inspiração, Isabella ajeitou os cabelos apressadamente, alisou as saias e fez uma prece silenciosa, esperando não estar com a aparência de alguém que acabara de voltar de um encontro proibido.

- Creio que ela foi vista no jardim - disse Jéssica. - E parece que o sr. Cullen também desapareceu... - Interrompeu-se, atónita, ao ver Isabella descendo as escadas tranquilamente... a mesma escadaria que ela subira em disparada, instantes atrás.

- Meu Deus! – Isabella exclamou com ar de inocência, sorrindo para Senna e Jéssica. - Não sei por que estou sentindo tanto calor, esta noite. Dei uma volta no jardim mas, como não adiantou, fui deitar-me um pouco em meu quarto.

Juntas, as três jovens atravessaram o salão de baile e, depois, o salão de jogos, onde vários cavalheiros se entretinham na mesa de bilhar. O coração de Isabella deu um salto quando avistou Edward Cullen inclinado sobre uma das mesas perto da janela, empunhando o taco de bilhar. Ele ergueu os olhos e deparou com as três jovens damas, das quais apenas duas o encararam de volta. Cumprimentou-as de longe, com fria polidez, e fez uma jogada certeira com o taco. Isabella ouviu o ruído das bolas voando contra a madeira e caindo em suas respectivas caçapas, seguido pelo riso admirado do duque de Hammund.

- Ele é _mesmo _terrivelmente atraente, de um jeito, assim... sombrio e assustador - cochichou Gianne. - Existe uma aura de perigo em torno dele - acrescentou com um leve estremecimento de excitação.

- É verdade - Jéssica lembrou, encolhendo os ombros -, mas também não tem antecedentes de família, nem berço, nem amizades importantes.

Isabella ouvia a conversa sussurrada sem prestar muita atenção. Sua miraculosa boa sorte dos últimos minutos a convenceu de que realmente havia um Deus, que a ajudava de vez em quando, e rezou mentalmente em agradecimento, prometendo também que nunca, nunca mais se colocaria numa situação tão comprometedora. Acabara de dizer um "amém" silencioso quando lhe ocorreu que ouvira quatro bolas de bilhar caindo nas redes, quando Edward jogara. Quatro! Quando ela jogava com Jasper, o máximo que ele conseguia acertar eram três bolas, e ele se considerava um excelente jogador.

A confortante sensação de alívio permaneceu com ela até o momento em que foi para a sala de jantar de braço dado com Lord Howard. Porém, estranhamente, a sensação começou a se desvanecer enquanto conversava com as damas e cavalheiros sentados em torno da mesa. Apesar da conversa animada, Isabella precisou de todo autocontrole possível para evitar que seus olhos vagassem pela sala luxuosamente decorada, procurando em qual das mesas cobertas por toalhas de linho azul Edward estaria.

Um criado parou ao seu lado, oferecendo-lhe um prato de lagostas, e ela assentiu. Incapaz de suportar o suspense por mais tempo, aproveitou aquele instante como desculpa para examinar o salão. Perscrutou o mar de penteados e jóias, as cabeças que se moviam, as taças que eram erguidas e baixadas, até que finalmente o avistou - sentado na cabeceira de uma mesa, entre o duque de Hammund e _a _bela irmã de Jéssica, Jane. O duque conversava com uma loira encantadora que, segundo comentários, era sua atual amante; Edward ouvia atentamente o tagarelar animado de Jane com um sorriso moderado no rosto bronzeado, enquanto a mão dela pousava possessivamente na manga de sua casaca. Ele riu de algo que ela disse e Isabella desviou os olhos do casal, sentindo como se acabasse de levar um soco no estômago.

Eles pareciam um par perfeito: ambos sofisticados, deslumbrantes... Não havia dúvidas de que teriam muito em comum, pensou, pegando o garfo e voltando a atenção para a lagosta.

Ao seu lado, Lord Howard aproximou-se um pouco e brincou:

- Ela está morta, sabia?

Isabella encarou-o, sem entender, e o lorde apontou para a lagosta em seu prato.

- Já está morta - repetiu. - Não precisa tentar matá-la de novo. Extremamente embaraçada, ela sorriu e exalou um profundo suspiro. Dali em diante, fez um esforço supremo para participar da conversa de seus companheiros de mesa. Como Lord Howard previra, os cavalheiros, que no momento já haviam presenciado ou ouvido comentários a respeito de sua atuação na sala de jogos, tratavam-na com visível frieza, e ela tentou mostrar-se ainda mais simpática e animada. Aquela era a segunda vez, em toda sua vida, que lançava mão de seus encantos femininos para atingir um objetivo - a primeira vez havia sido no jardim, no primeiro encontro com Edward Cullen - e estava um tanto perplexa com o rápido sucesso. Um a um, os cavalheiros presentes iam retirando as máscaras de frieza, passando a rir e conversar com ela.

Durante o longo e penoso jantar, Isabella teve, várias vezes, a estranha sensação de que Edward a observava e, quase no final, quando já não podia mais suportar, olhou de relance para o lugar onde ele estava sentado. Os olhos cor de esmeraldas a fitavam, e ela não soube definir se desaprovavam o clima de flerte em torno dela ou se estavam admirados com isso.

- A senhorita me permitiria tomar o lugar de meu primo e acompanhá-la no passeio de amanhã? - Lord Howard ofereceu, quando a interminável refeição chegou ao fim e os convidados começaram a se levantar.

Aquele era o momento em que Isabella teria de decidir se iria ou não encontrar-se com Edward no chalé. Na verdade, não havia realmente uma decisão a tomar, e ela sabia. Com um sorriso luminoso e artificial, virou-se para o lorde:

- Sim, obrigada.

- Deveremos sair às dez e meia e, pelo que sei, haverá todas aquelas diversões habituais: compras e, depois, almoço na hospedaria local, seguido de um passeio a cavalo pelos arredores pitorescos.

Ela achou a perspectiva entediante.

- Parece adorável! - exclamou com tal fervor que Lord Howard lhe enviou um olhar assustado.

- A senhorita está se sentindo bem? - perguntou preocupado, reparando nas faces coradas e nos olhos brilhantes demais.

- Nunca me senti melhor! - ela assegurou, pensando apenas em fugir dali o mais depressa possível para a segurança e tranquilidade de seu quarto. - E agora, se me der licença, estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça e gostaria de me retirar acentou. Deixando um atónito Lord Howard atrás de si. Estava _a _meio caminho da escada quando se deu conta do que acabara de dizer. Parou por um instante, mas balançou a cabeça e continuou subindo os degraus lentamente. Não se importava muito com o que o lorde pudesse pensar. E estava se sentindo miserável demais para considerar o quanto sua desculpa parecera estranha.

- Por favor, Maggie, acorde-me às oito horas - disse enquanto a criada a ajudava a despir-se.

Sem responder, Maggie agitava-se em torno do quarto, derrubando objetos na penteadeira e no chão, num evidente sinal de que estava nervosa.

- O que há de errado? – Isabella indagou, parando de escovar os cabelos.

- A criadagem está toda comentando sobre o que você fez na sala de jogos, e aquela sua dama de companhia empertigada vai me culpar por isso, espere só para ver – Maggie respondeu, desconsolada. - Ela irá dizer que, na primeira vez em que a deixou longe de suas vistas e aos meus cuidados, você se meteu em encrencas!

- Vou explicar a ela tudo o que aconteceu, Maggie – Isabella prometeu.

- Bem, mas o _que _foi que aconteceu? - choramingou a criada, torcendo as mãos em nervosa antecipação do formidável sermão que ouviria da srta. Throckmorton-Jones.

Num tom cansado, Isabella relatou o ocorrido, e a expressão de Maggie foi se suavizando aos poucos. Retirou a colcha de brocado da cama e ajudou a jovem patroa a se deitar.

- Então, como vê – Isabella finalizou, bocejando -, eu não podia silenciar e permitir que todos pensassem que ele havia trapaceado, o que é algo que eles próprios seriam capazes de fazer. Mas o sr. Cullen não é como eles.

Um relâmpago explodiu no céu, iluminando o quarto, logo seguido por um trovão que reverberou a ponto de sacudir as janelas. Isabella fechou os olhos e rezou para que o passeio ao vilarejo não fosse cancelado, pois a ideia de passar o dia inteiro na mesma casa que Edward Cullen - sem poder olhá-lo ou falar com ele - era insuportável. Estou quase obcecada, pensou, antes de ser vencida pelo cansaço.

Sonhou com tempestades descontroladas, com um par de fortes braços estendidos em seu socorro para, depois, atirá-la num mar revolto...

* * *

_Eu amo esse livro! Bendita Judith!_

_Esse Edward meninas é fabuloso, o nome do personagem é Ian, e o da Bella (Elizabeth)! _

_O que um mal entendido e uma fofoca bem feita pode fazer com uma verdadeira história de amor? Eles tinham tudo para estarem felizes... Até aparecer uma Jéssica maldita para acabar com tudo! _

_O Edward é tão o Darcy, que até pensei em adaptar essa historia com os personagens do Orgulho e Preconceito, mais ele tem tantas atitudes que me lembram o Edward também que resolvi adaptar para a saga crepusculo. Esse Edward vai mexer tanto com vocês, que não vão saber se amam ou odiam esse homem... _

_Eu posso dizer que Amo esse Homem kkkkk... E queria um desse pra mim... Se alguém o encontrar perdido por ai, mandem ele para Herculândia viu? Kkkkk_

_Então meus amores lindosss... Boa Quinta para vocês... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooosss_

_Até Sexta!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Boaaa Tarde Meus Amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim *-*... Por favor não me matem o.O, não deu para postar antes... Semana corrida e sem tempo... Desculpe-me... Mais para compensar, vou postar 4 em 1, quatro capítulos em um... Espero que gostem! Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Pálidos raios de sol penetravam no quarto e, relutante, Isabella virou-se na cama. Não importava o quanto dormisse, muito ou pouco, sempre acordava aturdida e desorientada. Enquanto Jasper pulava da cama sentindo-se desperto e em plena forma, ela primeiro tinha de se recostar nos travesseiros e permanecer sentada por uma meia hora até despertar por completo.

Por outro lado, Jasper começava a disfarçar bocejos já às dez da noite, horário em que Isabella estava mais desperta do que nunca, pronta para jogar cartas ou bilhar, ou ler por mais algumas horas. Assim, adequou-se perfeitamente à temporada de Londres, quando as pessoas dormiam pelo menos até o meio-dia, permanecendo acordadas madrugada afora. A noite anterior havia sido uma rara exceção.

Ela sentia a cabeça como um peso morto sobre os travesseiros, quando obrigou-se a abrir os olhos. Na mesinha ao lado da cama havia uma bandeja com seu desjejum habitual: um pequeno bule com chocolate quente e uma fatia de torrada com manteiga. Suspirando, Isabella forçou-se a ir em frente com o ritual do despertar: agarrou-se à cabeceira da cama e forçou o corpo para cima, até recostar-se nos travesseiros; depois, lançou um olhar vago para as próprias mãos, como a querer que ganhassem vida própria e alcançassem a xícara com o chocolate quente e restaurador.

Naquela manhã, precisou de mais força de vontade do que de costume pois sentia uma desconfortável dor de cabeça, além da incómoda impressão de que algo perturbador havia acontecido.

Ainda presa naquele estágio entre o sono e o despertar, removeu a toalhinha de croché que cobria o bule de porcelana e encheu a xícara. Só então se lembrou e sentiu o estômago revirar: naquele dia, um atraente homem de cabelo bronze estaria à sua espera no chalé dos lenhadores. Esperaria por uma hora e depois partiria... porque ela não iria aparecer. Não podia. Definitivamente, não podia!

As mãos tremeram um pouco quando levou a xícara aos lábios e naquele instante Maggie irrompeu no quarto, com uma expressão preocupada que logo se transformou num sorriso aliviado.

- Ah, ainda bem... Já começava a imaginar se você estava doente!

- Por quê? – Isabella quis saber antes de beber um gole do chocolate. _Estava gelado._

- Porque não consegui acordá-la e...

- Que _horas são, _Maggie ?

- Quase onze.

- Onze horas! Mas eu lhe disse para me acordar às oito! Como pôde me deixar dormir tanto? - Ainda zonza de sono, Isabella tentava pensar numa solução. Poderia vestir-se bem depressa e alcançar o grupo. Ou...

- Eu bem que tentei! – Maggie exclamou, ressentida com a rispidez pouco característica na voz da patroa. - Mas você não queria acordar.

- Eu _nunca _quero acordar, Maggie. Você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém!

- Mas esta manhã estava ainda pior do que o normal. Disse que estava com dor de cabeça.

- Eu sempre digo coisas assim. Não sei o que falo, quando estou dormindo, e sou capaz de qualquer coisa para ganhar mais uns minutos de sono. Você me conhece há anos, e sempre conseguiu me despertar.

- Mas desta vez você disse – Maggie insistiu, torcendo a barra do avental com um ar infeliz - que estava chovendo muito, ontem à noite, e que certamente o passeio ao vilarejo seria cancelado. E, por isso, não precisava levantar.

- Maggie, pelo amor de Deus! – Isabella gemeu, afastando as cobertas e pulando da cama com uma energia que jamais demonstrara após um período tão curto de despertar. - Eu já cheguei a lhe dizer que estava morrendo de difteria, para obrigá-la a me deixar dormir mais um pouco, e nem isso adiantou!

- Bem - a criada retrucou, marchando em direção da campainha para que trouxessem água para o quarto -, naquela ocasião você não estava pálida, e tampouco seu rosto estava quente

quando o toquei. E você também não havia se arrastado para a cama antes de uma da manhã, como aconteceu ontem.

Arrependida da explosão, Isabella tornou a sentar na cama.

- Não é sua culpa se durmo feito pedra. Além disso, se o passeio ao vilarejo foi cancelado, não faz diferença alguma se dormi demais.

Tentava resignar-se com a ideia de passar o dia inteiro presa naquela casa, perto de um homem capaz de fazer seu coração disparar com um único olhar, quando Maggie falou:

- Mas eles foram ao vilarejo. A tempestade de ontem à noite foi rápida: mais barulho do que chuva.

Cerrando os olhos por um instante, Isabella soltou um longo suspiro. Eram onze horas, o que significava que Edward já iniciara a espera inútil no chalé.

- Muito bem, então irei a cavalo até o vilarejo e me encontro com o grupo. Não é preciso tanta pressa - acrescentou, quando Maggie correu para abrir a porta e duas criadas entraram carregando baldes de água quente para o banho.

Passava de meio-dia e meia quando Isabella desceu as escadas, trajando um alegre conjunto de montaria cor de pêssego. Um chapeuzinho combinando, com uma pluma no lado direito, escondia-lhe o cabelo, e as luvas de couro cobriam-lhe as mãos e os pulsos. O som de vozes masculinas vinha da sala de jogos, atestando o fato de que nem todos os convidados haviam se decidido pelo passeio. Ela hesitou um pouco ao chegar ao vestíbulo, sem saber se deveria ou não espiar na sala de jogos e verificar se Edward retornara do chalé. Porém, tendo certeza de que isso acontecera, e não desejando vê-lo, virou-se na direção oposta e saiu da casa pela porta da frente.

Esperou alguns minutos no estábulo, enquanto os cavalariços lhe selavam um cavalo, mas seu coração parecia bater mais depressa a cada segundo, enquanto a mente a atormentava com a imagem de um homem solitário esperando no chalé por uma mulher que não chegaria.

- A senhora vai precisar da companhia de um lacaio, _milady? _um dos cavalariços indagou. - Não tem ninguém aqui, no momento, pois foram todos acompanhar a excursão ao vilarejo.

- Mas alguns deles devem voltar em uma hora, mais ou menos, se a senhora quiser esperar. Se não, a estrada é segura e sem qualquer perigo. A patroa sempre cavalga sozinha até a vila.

A coisa que Isabella mais queria era galopar em seu alazão por uma boa estrada, e deixar todo o resto para trás.

- Não é necessário, irei sozinha - disse, sorrindo ao cavalariço com a mesma amigável doçura que dedicava aos criados em Havenhurst. - Nós passamos pelo vilarejo, no dia em que chegamos... fica no final da estrada principal, a cerca de oito quilómetros daqui, não é?

- Isso mesmo - o cavalariço concordou.

Naquele instante, um relâmpago iluminou o céu pálido e Isabella ergueu os olhos, ansiosa. Embora não quisesse ficar na casa, a perspectiva de ser apanhada por uma tempestade de verão também não era das mais animadoras.

- Duvido que chova antes do anoitecer - afirmou o criado ao vê-la hesitar. - Nesta época do ano estes relâmpagos são muito comuns. A senhora não viu, ontem à noite? Muitos relâmpagos e trovões, mas não caiu nem uma gota de chuva.

Era daquele incentivo que Isabella precisava.

A chuva começou a cair quando ela havia percorrido dois quilómetros de estrada.

- Ah, que ótimo... - desabafou desolada. Obrigou o cavalo a parar e examinou o céu.

Depois bateu com as esporas no lombo do animal e seguiu em frente, num rápido galope. Porém, minutos depois, começou a perceber que o vento, que até bem pouco não passava de uma brisa, subitamente soprava com força suficiente para vergar os galhos das árvores, enquanto a temperatura baixava com rapidez vertiginosa. A chuva ficou mais forte, caindo em grandes gotas que logo se transformaram numa torrente contínua. E quando avistou a trilha que saía da estrada principal em direção ao bosque, Isabella já estava quase ensopada. Procurando um abrigo entre as árvores, guiou o cavalo pela trilha. Ali, pelo menos, as árvores lhe dariam uma pequena, embora precária, proteção.

Relâmpagos explodiam no céu, seguidos pelos trovões ensurdecedores e, a despeito da previsão do cavalariço, ela concluiu que uma grande tempestade estava se formando, e prestes a decibar. O animal também pressentia o fato mas, embora se assustasse a cada trovoada, permanecia dócil e obediente.

- Que cavalo bonzinho você _é... _– Isabella disse com suavidade, afagando o pescoço aveludado do animal. Mas seus pensamentos se dirigiam ao chalé que sabia ficar no final daquela trilha.

Mordeu o lábio, indecisa, tentando calcular a hora: devia ser mais de uma da tarde, e portanto Edward Cullen há muito teria ido embora.

Nos poucos instantes que permaneceu parada sob as árvores, tentando analisar suas alternativas, chegou à conclusão óbvia de que estava exagerando demais a importância que aquele encontro teria para Edward. Na noite anterior, tinha visto com seus próprios olhos a maneira como ele flertava com Jane, apenas meia hora depois de tê-la beijado no caramanchão. Não tinha dúvidas de que representara apenas um passatempo para ele. E como fora melodramática e estúpida, ao imaginá-lo andando de um lado para outro no chalé, esperando a porta se abrir... Afinal, ele não passava de um jogador e, provavelmente, um conquistador inveterado.

Não duvidava que ele tivesse desistido da espera ao meio-dia e voltado para a casa, em busca de uma companhia menos relutante, que encontraria sem grandes problemas. Por outro lado, na remota possibilidade de ele ainda estar no chalé, ela veria seu cavalo. Então simplesmente daria meia-volta e retornaria à mansão.

Avistou o chalé alguns minutos depois. Encravado no bosque úmido, era uma visão acolhedora. Forçou os olhos, tentando enxergar através das árvores densas e da neblina que as encobria, procurando sinais da montaria de Edward. Com o coração disparando de expectativa e temor, examinou a frente do chalé coberto de sape, mas logo percebeu que não havia motivo para tanto alarme. O lugar estava deserto. Ali estava o resultado do súbito e profundo carinho que ele sentira por ela, pensou com sarcasmo, recusando-se a analisar a estranha e dolorosa sensação que a invadia.

Desmontou do cavalo e levou-o para os fundos, onde encontrou um abrigo em que poderia amarrá-lo.

- Você já percebeu como os homens são imprevisíveis? falou ao animal. - E como as mulheres são tolas por acreditar neles? - acrescentou, ciente de seu inexplicável desapontamento.

Sabia muito bem que estava sendo completamente irracional - não pretendera ir até ali, não quisera que ele a estivesse esperando e, agora, estava prestes a chorar por não encontrá-lo!

Com um gesto impaciente, desamarrou o laço que prendia o chapéu e tirou-o ao mesmo tempo em que abria a porta do chalé. Entrou e... ficou gelada!

Parado no lado oposto da pequena sala, de costas para ela, estava Edward Cullen. Observava o fogo crepitando na lareira, mantendo a cabeça levemente inclinada, as mãos apoiadas na cintura da calça de montaria cinza, um pé apoiado no gradil. Havia tirado a casaca, e sob o tecido leve da camisa, os músculos moveram-se quando ele levantou o braço direito e passou a mão pelo cabelo. O olhar de Isabella seguia cada movimento, reparando na beleza máscula dos ombros largos, das costas musculosas, da cintura estreita.

Alguma coisa na maneira sombria como Edward se postava além do fato de estar esperando-a por mais de duas horas levou-a a refletir sobre a importância do encontro para ele. Fez isso antes de olhar para o lado e ver a mesa: com um aperto no peito, percebeu todo o trabalho que ele tivera. Uma toalha de linho creme cobria o tampo rústico, e dois lugares haviam sido arrumados, com peças de porcelana azul e dourada, evidentemente emprestadas da casa de Jane. No centro da mesa uma vela fora acesa, e uma garrafa de vinho pela metade jazia ao lado de um prato com carne fria e queijos.

Em toda a sua vida, Isabella nunca imaginara que um homem pudesse arrumar uma mesa e preparar um almoço. Essa tarefa cabia às mulheres. As mulheres e aos criados.

Pareceu-lhe que estava ali por muito tempo, e não apenas alguns segundos, quando finalmente Edward enrijeceu o corpo, pressentindo sua presença. Ele se virou e o rosto sombrio suavizou-se com um sorriso.

- Você não é muito pontual.

- Não tinha intenção de vir - ela admitiu, lutando para recobrar-se _e _ignorar a reação que os olhos e a voz dele lhe causavam. - Começou a chover, quando eu estava a caminho do vilarejo.

- Está toda molhada.

- Eu sei.

- Venha para perto do fogo.

Vendo-a permanecer onde estava, fitando-o com um olhar vago, Edward resolveu aproximar. Isabella parecia colada ao chão, ouvindo ressoar em sua mente o eco de todos os terríveis avisos de Leah sobre ficar a sós com um homem.

- O que quer? - perguntou, ofegante, encolhendo-se sob a sombra dele.

- Seu casaco.

- Não... acho que prefiro ficar com ele.

- Tire – Edward insistiu. - Está molhado.

- Não se aproxime! - ela gritou, correndo em direção da porta e prendendo o casaco em torno de si.

- Isabella - ele disse, tranqulizando-a -, eu lhe dei minha palavra de que você estaria segura, se viesse ao meu encontro.

Ela fechou os olhos e assentiu.

- Eu sei. Também sei que não deveria estar aqui. Preciso ir embora, neste exato instante. É o que devo _fazer, _não é? - Abriu os olhos, fitando-o confusa. A seduzida pedindo conselhos ao sedutor!

- Nestas circunstâncias, não creio que eu seja a pessoa adequada a lhe responder.

- Vou ficar - ela afirmou após um momento, e percebeu a tensão dele se atenuar.

Desabotoou o casaco e entregou-o a ele, juntamente com o chapéu. Edward levou-os para perto do fogo e pendurou-os em pregos na parede.

"Fique junto à lareira - ordenou, encaminhando-se para a mesa e servindo dois copos de vinho, enquanto verificava se ela obedeceria.

A parte da frente dos cabelos de Isabella estava úmida, pois não fora protegida pelo chapéu. Num gesto automático, ela levantou os braços e, retirando os pentes que prendiam as mechas nas laterais do rosto, sacudiu a massa avermelhada de cabelos. Inconsciente da sedução de cada um de seus movimentos, penteou os cabelos com os dedos e tornou a prendê-los com os pentes.

Voltou a olhar para Edward, reparando que ele ficara como que paralisado ao lado da mesa, observando-a. Alguma coisa na expressão dele a obrigou a baixar os braços depressa, quebrando a magia do momento.

Percebendo a dimensão exata do risco a que se expunha, Isabella estremeceu. Afinal, não conhecia aquele homem, encontrara-o pela primeira vez havia apenas algumas horas. E ainda assim, ele a fitava de uma maneira... íntima demais. Possessiva demais.

Edward entregou-lhe o copo de vinho e indicou o sofá surrado que ocupava quase toda _a _minúscula sala.

- Se você já se aqueceu, sente-se um pouco. O sofá está limpo.

- Forrado com um tecido listrado de verde e branco, agora transformado numa mescla de tons acinzentados, o móvel era sem dúvida um refugo da casa principal.

Isabella sentou-se o mais longe possível de Edward, e cruzou as pernas sob a saia do traje de montaria, a fim de aquecê-las. Edward lhe prometera que ela estaria "segura" - agora percebia que a promessa poderia ser interpretada de diversas formas.

- Se vou ficar aqui - disse, apreensiva -, acho que devemos concordar em observar todas as convenções e atitudes apropriadas.

- Tais como...?

- Bem, para começar, o senhor não deveria estar me chamando pelo primeiro nome.

- Considerando-se o beijo que trocamos ontem à noite, parece-me absurdo chamá-la de srta. Swan. E gostaria que você me chamasse de Edward.

Era um bom momento para informá-lo de que era _Lady _Swan, mas estava perturbada demais com a lembrança dos inesquecíveis - e proibidos - momentos que passara nos braços dele para preocupar-se com este detalhe.

- Isso não vem ao caso - disse, com firmeza. - A questão é que não podemos permitir que o que aconteceu ontem à noite influencie nosso comportamento de hoje. Hoje devemos... devemos nos comportar _duas vezes _mais corretamente - completou um tanto desesperada e ilógica. - Devemos compensar nosso comportamento de ontem.

- É _assim _que se faz? - indagou ele com um brilho divertido no olhar. - Sabe, não imaginei que você permitisse que as convenções comandassem cada um de seus atos.

Para um jogador sem vínculos nem responsabilidades, as regras de etiqueta e as convenções sociais deveriam ser extremamente cansativas. Então Isabella concluiu que era _imperativo _convencê-lo da importância de seu ponto de vista.

- Ah, mas é assim que eu sou - mentiu, evasiva. - Os Swan são as pessoas mais convencionais deste mundo! Como já lhe disse ontem, acredito que a morte seja preferível à desonra. Também acreditamos em Deus, em nosso país, na maternidade, no rei e... e todas as outras convenções apropriadas. Na verdade, nossa atitude, em tais questões, chega a ser tediosa.

- Entendo - ele disse, curvando os lábios de leve. - Diga-me uma coisa: como uma pessoa assim, tão convencional, foi capaz de enfrentar uma sala repleta de homens, apenas para proteger a reputação de um estranho?

- Ah, aquilo... Bem, aquilo foi apenas... uma demonstração do meu senso de justiça _convencional. _Além do mais - acrescentou, sentindo a raiva renovar-se ao lembrar a cena na sala de jogos -, fiquei muito zangada ao perceber que o único motivo que impediu aqueles homens de dissuadirem Lord Everly de duelar foi o fato de o senhor não pertencer à mesma classe social deles, como acontece com Everly.

- Está falando de igualdade social? - Ele abriu um sorriso largo e devastador. - Mas que ideia estranha, vinda de alguém tão convencional como você!

Isabella sabia que caíra na armadilha.

- Para dizer a verdade - confessou, trémula -, estou morrendo de medo por estar aqui.

- Eu sei - ele disse, ficando sério. - Mas sou a última pessoa do mundo a quem deve temer.

Aquelas palavras, e o tom em que foram ditas, levaram o coração de Isabella a disparar novamente. Ela bebeu um bom gole de vinho, rezando para que a bebida pudesse acalmá-la. Percebendo sua tensão, Edward mudou de assunto:

- Tem pensado muito a respeito da injustiça cometida contra Galileu?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Devo ter parecido uma tola, ontem à noite, falando em como foi errado julgá-lo diante da Inquisição. Foi uma coisa absurda para se conversar, especialmente com um cavalheiro.

- Pois para mim foi uma alternativa alentadora às costumeiras e insípidas trivialidades.

- Achou _mesmo? _- ela perguntou, os olhos procurando os dele num misto de incredulidade e esperança, sem perceber que estava sendo levada a esquecer seus temores e engajar-se numa conversa bem mais amena.

- É claro que sim.

- Eu gostaria _tanto _que a sociedade pensasse assim... Ele sorriu, solidário.

- Há quanto tempo tem sido obrigada a esconder o fato de que possui um cérebro?

- Quatro semanas - ela admitiu, rindo um pouco das palavras dele. - O senhor não pode imaginar como é horrível ter de conversar apenas trivialidades com pessoas a quem se deseja muito indagar sobre coisas que viram, ou que conhecem. E, se por acaso forem homens, eles não respondem mesmo, nem quando lhes pergunto...

- E o que dizem? - lan encorajou-a.

- Dizem que a resposta está muito além da compreensão feminina... ou que temem ofender minha sensibilidade.

- Que tipo de perguntas você andou fazendo?

Os olhos de Isabella mostravam uma mescla de riso e frustração.

- Perguntei a Sir Embry Greeley, que acabara de retornar de uma longa viagem, se havia ido até as colónias, e ele respondeu que sim. Porém, quando eu lhe pedi para me descrever os nativos, e como viviam, ele tossiu, embaraçado, e disse que não era "apropriado" conversar sobre "selvagens" com uma dama, e que eu seria capaz de desmaiar se ele o fizesse.

- A aparência e o modo de vida deles dependem de cada tribo – Edward começou a falar, em resposta à pergunta. - Algumas tribos podem ser consideradas "selvagens" pelos nossos padrões, e outras são pacíficas, julgadas por seja qual for o padrão...

Duas horas voaram enquanto Isabella o enchia de perguntas, ouvindo fascinada as histórias de lugares que ele conhecera. Nem uma vez sequer Edward recusou-se a responder ou fez pouco caso de seus comentários. Tratava-a como a um igual e parecia gostar quando ela discordava de algumas de suas opiniões.

Haviam acabado de almoçar e retornado ao sofá e, embora soubesse que já passara da hora de partir, Isabella relutava em pôr um fim naqueles momentos roubados.

- Não posso deixar de pensar - confidenciou, quando ele acabou de responder a uma pergunta sobre as mulheres da índia, que eram obrigadas a cobrir os rostos e cabelos em público - o quanto é injusto eu ter nascido mulher e que, portanto, jamais terei a chance de viver tais aventuras, ou conhecer pelo menos alguns desses lugares. Se eu partisse numa viagem para a índia, por exemplo, só me permitiriam ir a locais tão civilizados quanto... quanto Londres!

- Realmente, parece que existe um caso de extrema discriminação dos privilégios, no que se refere aos sexos – Edward concordou.

- Ainda assim, cada um de nós tem de cumprir sua obrigação - declarou ela com grande solenidade. - E dizem que há uma grande satisfação quando o dever é cumprido.

- O que você considera sua... ahn... obrigação? - perguntou ele, retribuindo seu tom cortante com um sorriso dos mais cândidos.

- Ora, isso é fácil. É obrigação da mulher ser uma boa esposa para o marido, em todos os sentidos. E é obrigação do homem fazer tudo o que quiser, quando quiser, contanto que esteja preparado para defender seu país, caso seja necessário, o que raramente acontece. Os homens - informou-o - adquirem a honra pelo sacrifício de si próprios nos campos de batalha, enquanto que _nós, _mulheres, nos sacrificamos no altar do matrimónio.

Ele riu gostosamente e ela sorriu-lhe de volta, divertindo-se com o tom de mofa do próprio discurso.

- E pesando todos os prós e contras - concluiu -, pode-se provar que nosso sacrifício é, de longe, o maior, e muito mais nobre.

- Como? - ele indagou, ainda rindo.

- É bastante óbvio: as batalhas duram apenas alguns dias ou semanas, meses, no máximo. Enquanto que o _casamento _dura uma vida inteira! Isso me faz lembrar de algo em que sempre pensei.

- ela prosseguiu alegremente, expondo-lhe seus mais íntimos pensamentos.

- O que é? - incentivou ele, fitando-a embevecido.

- Afinal, por que será que nos chamam de sexo frágil? Seus olhares sorridentes se encontraram, e só então Isabella percebeu como seus comentários poderiam parecer ousados aos olhos dele. - Você - acrescentou, pois finalmente cedera à insistência dele para chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome - deve estar me achando terrivelmente mal-educada.

- Estou achando você magnífica.

A sinceridade contida nessa afirmação tirou o fôlego de Isabella. Ela abriu a boca tentando encontrar algo divertido para falar, algo que restaurasse a fácil camaradagem de um minuto atrás, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi aspirar o ar, longa e profundamente.

- E – Edward continuou, baixinho - acho que você sabe disso. Aquele não era o tipo de comentário lisonjeiro que ela estava acostumada a ouvir dos rapazes de Londres. E o brilho sensual que agora transparecia nos olhos de Edward a deixou totalmente aterrorizada. Afastando-se um pouco mais contra o braço do sofá, tentou convencer-se de que estava apenas exagerando sua reação a algo que não passava de mais um elogio fútil.

- Pois eu creio - conseguiu falar, afinal, com um risinho forçado - que você considera "magnífica" qualquer mulher que esteja ao seu lado.

- Por que diz isto? Ela deu de ombros.

- A ceia de ontem, por exemplo. - Quando ele franziu a testa, sem entender, ela explicou: - Lembra-se de Lady Jane Dumont, nossa anfitriã, uma adorável jovem senhora de cabelos loiros? Você parecia ouvir embevecido cada palavra que ela pronunciava.

Ele sorriu.

- Está com ciúmes?

Isabella ergueu o queixo e balançou a cabeça.

- Tanto quanto você tem ciúmes de Lord Howard - afirmou, sentindo uma pontinha de satisfação ao ver que a alegria dele desaparecera.

- O sujeito que parecia incapaz de falar com você sem tocar seu braço? – Edward indagou, com voz sedosa. - Aquele Lord Howard? Para ser franco, meu amor, passei a maior parte do jantar tentando decidir se preferia enfiar o nariz dele embaixo da orelha direita ou da esquerda.

Ela rompeu num riso tão espontâneo que não pôde contê-lo.

- Ora, você jamais faria uma coisa dessas. Além do mais, se não aceitou duelar com Lord Everly quando ele o acusou de trapaça, certamente não faria mal algum ao pobre Lord Howard, apenas por ele ter tocado meu braço.

- Será que não? - ele perguntou com suavidade. - São duas questões bem diferentes.

Não pela primeira vez, Isabella não conseguiu compreendêlo. De repente, a presença dele tornou a representar uma ameaça. Sempre que Edward parava de agir com a divertida galanteria, transformava-se num estranho sombrio e misterioso. Afastando o cabelo da testa, ela olhou pela janela.

- Já devem ser mais de três horas. Preciso ir embora. - Levantou-se, ajeitando a saia. - Obrigada por uma tarde tão agradável. Nem sei por que fiquei aqui, não deveria, mas... estou contente por ter ficado...

Sem mais o que dizer, Isabella olhou-o vagamente alarmada quando ele também se levantou.

- Não sabe mesmo? – Edward perguntou.

- O quê?

- Não sabe por que ainda está aqui comigo?

- Nem mesmo sei quem é você! Sei sobre os lugares onde esteve, mas nada sobre sua família, sua gente. Sei que aposta enormes somas de dinheiro nas cartas, e isso é algo que desaprovo...

- Também aposto muito dinheiro em navios e cargas... Será que este fato melhora o meu caráter aos seus olhos?

- E eu sei - ela prosseguiu, quase em desespero, observando o olhar dele tornar-se mais quente e sensual -, aliás, tenho certeza absoluta de que você me deixa muito constrangida, quando me olha da maneira como está fazendo agora!

- Isabella... está aqui porque nós dois estamos meio apaixonados um pelo outro.

- O _quê _- ela ofegou.

- E quanto à necessidade de saber quem eu sou, a resposta é muito simples. - _As _mãos dele acariciaram-lhe o rosto pálido _e, _depois, deslizaram até a nuca, segurando-a com delicadeza.

- Eu sou o homem com quem você vai se casar.

- Ah, meu _Deus!_

- Creio que é tarde demais para começar a rezar - brincou ele.

- Você... deve estar louco! - ela murmurou, trémula.

- Sim, é exatamente o que eu penso – Edward sussurrou e, inclinando a cabeça, pressionou os lábios em sua testa. Puxou-a contra o peito, abraçando-a como se soubesse que ela iria lutar, se tentasse avançar mais. - Não estava nos meus planos, srta. Swan.

- Ah, por favor... - ela implorou, transtornada. - Não aja assim comigo, eu não entendo nada disso... Não sei o que está querendo...

- Quero você. - Segurando-lhe o queixo entre os dedos, Edward obrigou-a a erguer o rosto e encarar seu olhar firme. - E você também me quer.

Isabella sentiu o corpo todo estremecer quando os lábios dele aproximaram-se dos seus, e tentou adiar o que sabia ser inevitável.

- Uma inglesa bem-criada não sente nada mais forte do que afeição - argumentou, citando uma das frases de Leah. Nós _nunca _nos apaixonamos.

Os lábios quentes de Edward tocaram os dela.

- Eu sou escocês - ele murmurou. - Nós nos apaixonamos.

- Um escocês! - ofegou ela quando ele afastou os lábios. Ele riu, diante da expressão apavorada.

- Eu disse "escocês", não "assassino".

Um escocês que, ainda por cima, era um jogador inveterado! Havenhurst seria entregue aos credores, os criados seriam despedidos, e todo o seu mundo ruiria em pedaços.

- Eu não posso, _não posso _me casar com você!

- Pode, Isabella - ele sussurrou. - Você pode, sim.

Os lábios dele roçaram a orelha de Isabella e, com a ponta da língua, Edward tocou-lhe o lóbulo, antes de traçar delicadamente cada curva, cada reentrância, até que Isabella estremeceu, sentindo ondas de tensão cobrirem seu corpo. Assim que sentiu a reação de medo, Edward abraçou-a com mais força, amparando-a contra si enquanto penetrava a língua em sua orelha. As mãos acariciavam a nuca com sensualidade, e ele passou a beijá-la desde o pescoço até os ombros. Com a respiração quente contra os cabelos dela, ele sussurrou:

- Não tenha medo... Posso parar quando você quiser que eu pare.

Aprisionada no abraço protetor, tranquilizada pela promessa e seduzida pela boca e pelas mãos acariciantes, Isabella colou-se a ele, deslizando para o abismo do desejo para onde ele a levava.

Edward passou a beijá-la pelo rosto inteiro e, quando seus lábios tocaram o canto dos dela, Isabella inclinou a cabeça, entregando-se inteira ao beijo. Aquela doce oferenda fez com que ele gemesse baixinho, numa mescla de dor e prazer, e a beijou com um desejo avassalador, que beirava a loucura.

De repente, ele a tomou no colo e a carregou até o sofá, mantendo os lábios colados aos dela enquanto se inclinava sobre ela. A língua traçava uma linha ardente sobre seus lábios, insistindo para que ela os entreabrisse, e no instante em que ela cedeu, penetrou em sua boca, agressiva e suave ao mesmo tempo. Isabella arqueou-se, sensações primitivas tomando conta de seu corpo, e, sem pensar, ela se rendeu ao esplendor tempestuoso daquele beijo. Acariciou as costas musculosas enquanto seus lábios se moviam contra os dele num abandono crescente.

Uma eternidade se passou antes que ele finalmente afastasse o rosto. Ambos respiravam ofegantes. Quase sem sentidos, Isabella retornou à superfície da realidade após aquele mergulho no paraíso sensual em que haviam estado. Com dificuldade, obrigou os olhos pesados a se abrirem para olhá-lo.

Estendido ao seu lado no sofá, Edward permanecia inclinado, com o rosto tenso de paixão, os olhos brilhantes. Erguendo a mão, afastou ternamente uma mecha dos cabelos avermelhados da face de Isabella. Tentou sorrir, mas sua respiração ainda estava tão pesada quanto a dela.

Sem fazer ideia do esforço que ele fazia para manter a paixão de ambos sob controle, Isabella viu-o soltar um suspiro.

- Não faça isso - ele avisou com voz enrouquecida. - Não olhe para minha boca como se a quisesse outra vez sobre a sua.

Ingénua demais para esconder os sentimentos, ela o encarou, vendo o desejo estampado nos olhos verdes. Edward respirou fundo e, cedendo à tentação, com delicadeza instruiu-a a demonstrar o que queria:

- Coloque as mãos em torno do meu pescoço - murmurou.

Isabella obedeceu e ele tornou a beijá-la. Finalmente percebendo que aquela posição era bem melhor, pressionou-lhe a nuca com mais força. Mesmo ansiando pelo beijo, Isabella sentiu um choque quando ele recomeçou a carícia que lhe provocava uma sensação doce e indescritível. Desta vez, foi ela quem tocou-lhe a boca com a língua; ao senti-lo estremecer, seus instintos lhe disseram que havia provocado nele um grande prazer.

Mas Edward afastou-se, brusco.

- Não faça isso, Isabella - pediu.

Em resposta, ela aumentou a pressão das mãos, colando o corpo contra o dele. Edward beijou-a com uma paixão crescente mas, ao invés de lutar, Isabella arqueou o corpo, penetrando a língua na boca masculina. Podia sentir o coração dele disparando contra os seios, e Edward passou a beijá-la com uma intensidade ainda maior, descontrolada. Suas línguas se encontravam, tocando-se e afastando-se num ritmo excitante que a fazia sentir-se prestes a explodir. A mão de Edward deslizou até um de seus seios e cobriu-o num gesto de posse que a fez pular, chocada.

- Não... - ele murmurou, contra seus lábios. - Por Deus, ainda não...

Ela ficou estática, assustada com o tom urgente da voz dele, e Edward ergueu o rosto, olhando com ansiedade a parte de cima de seu vestido. Apesar do protesto sussurrado, as mãos pequenas estavam imóveis. Mesmo imersa numa onda de sensações conflitantes, Isabella percebeu que ele honrava a promessa que lhe fizera, de parar quando ela pedisse. Incapaz ela mesma de parar, ou de encorajá-lo, baixou os olhos para as mãos firmes e bronzeadas antes de tornar a mergulhar nos olhos cor de esmeralda. Viu o calor intenso com que ardiam. Com um gemido inaudível, aconchegou-se a ele.

Era todo o encorajamento de que Edward precisava. Seus dedos moveram-se sobre os seios de Isabella, embora continuasse fitando-a, observando a maneira como aquele lindo rosto refletia primeiro o medo e, depois, o prazer. Para Isabella, os seios, até agora, haviam sido como as pernas: possuíam uma função prática. As pernas eram para andar, e os seios para erguer e preencher o corpete de um vestido. Jamais imaginara que pudessem lhe provocar tais sensações e, enquanto era beijada, limitou-se a ficar prostrada, quieta, enquanto Edward abria a blusa, puxava o corpete para baixo e desnudava-lhe os seios diante de seu olhar ardente. Num gesto automático, ela tentou cobri-los, mas Edward baixou o rosto devagar, distraindo-a enquanto lhe beijava as mãos e, depois, levando um de seus dedos à boca e sugando-o. Ela enrijeceu, temerosa, e puxou a mão, mas Edward já encontrara o seio e fazia a mesma coisa com seu mamilo. Uma onda selvagem de prazer a invadiu, e ela gemeu, agarrando-se à maciez dos cabelos dele, sentindo o coração aos saltos e a mente enviando-lhe o aviso urgente para que o obrigasse a parar.

Edward passou a beijar o outro seio, com os lábios fechando-se em torno do mamilo rígido, e Isabella arqueou o corpo, pressionando-lhe a nuca com mais força. Subitamente, ele levantou o rosto, admirando com carinho os seios rosados. Suspirou.

- Isabella, nós temos de parar.

Os sentidos transtornados começaram a voltar à tona, lentamente no início e, depois, com uma violência dolorosa. A paixão deu lugar ao medo e, em seguida, à vergonha angustiante ao perceber que estava deitada nos braços de um homem, com o corpete aberto, o corpo exposto ao seu olhar e ao seu toque. Fechando os olhos, tentou lutar contra as lágrimas e afastou a mão dele, erguendo-se para se sentar.

- Deixe-me levantar, por favor - sussurrou, sentindo a voz embargada com o nojo de si mesma.

Sentia a pele arder quando começou a fechar o corpete, e no instante em que Edward se afastou um pouco, ela levantou-se de um salto.

Virando-se de costas para ele, abotoou a blusa com as mãos trémulas e pegou o casaco perto da lareira. Edward movia-se tão silenciosamente que ela nem sequer percebera que também havia se levantado, até que as mãos dele pousaram em seus ombros tensos.

- Não tenha medo do que existe entre nós, Isabella. Eu vou cuidar de você...

Toda a angústia e confusão que ela sentia explodiram num jorro de fúria que, embora dirigida a si mesma, foi lançada contra ele. Desvencilhando-se, virou-se para encará-lo.

- Cuidar de mim? - gritou. - Cuidar como? Vai atirar-me num buraco na Escócia, onde ficarei prisioneira enquanto você se finge de cavalheiro inglês e perde no jogo tudo o que possui...?

- Se tudo correr como espero - ele interrompeu, com calma -, serei um dos homens mais ricos da Inglaterra, no período de um ou dois anos, no máximo. E, mesmo que isso não aconteça, ainda assim cuidarei de você.

Isabella pegou o chapéu e afastou-se dele, tomada de um pavor que era em parte por ele, em parte por sua própria fraqueza.

- Isto é loucura. É completa loucura. - Virando-se, caminhou para a porta.

- Eu sei...

Isabella abriu a porta, mas parou, quando ele voltou a falar:

- Se você mudar de ideia, depois que partirmos, amanhã, poderá me encontrar na casa de Hamimmd, em Londres. Fica na rua Upper Brook e estarei lá até quarta-feira, quando devo partir para uma viagem à índia. Ficarei longe até o inverno.

- Eu... espero que faça boa viagem - ela disse, abalada demais para pensar no agudo aperto que sentiu no peito à simples ideia de perdê-lo.

- Se mudar de ideia a tempo - ele brincou -, eu a levarei comigo.

Ela saiu correndo, aterrorizada com a doce segurança que ouviu na voz dele. Enquanto galopava através da densa neblina e sobre a grama molhada, já não era mais a jovem confiante _e _sensata que havia sido antes; ao contrário, era uma garotinha assustada, sucumbindo sob uma montanha de responsabilidades e convenções que lhe haviam ensinado que a louca atração que sentia por Edward Cullen era algo sórdido e imperdoável.

Quando deixou o cavalo na estrebaria e viu, com um horror paralisante, que o grupo de convidados já havia retornado do passeio ao vilarejo, não pensou em mais nada, exceto enviar um recado a Jasper, implorando para que fosse buscá-la ainda naquela noite, e não no dia seguinte.

Isabella ceou em seu quarto, enquanto Maggie arrumava suas malas, e teve todo cuidado de evitar aproximar-se da janela, de onde avistava o jardim. Nas duas vezes em que olhou para fora, havia deparado com Edward, lá em baixo. Na primeira, ele estivera parado sozinho no terraço, com um charuto preso entre os dentes e o olhar perdido no horizonte, e aquela postura solitária lhe provocara um aperto doloroso no coração. Na outra vez em que o viu, ele estava cercado de mulheres que não estiveram presentes no baile da noite anterior - recém-chegadas à casa, ela supôs -, e todas as cinco pareciam achá-lo irresistível. Disse a si mesma que não se importava com ele, não podia importar-se... tinha suas obrigações para com Jasper e Havenhurst, que sempre viriam em primeiro lugar. Apesar do que Edward achava, não podia unir seu futuro com o de um jogador imprudente, mesmo se fosse o escocês mais atraente que já existira - e talvez o mais gentil.

Cerrou os olhos com força, tentando afastar tais pensamentos. Era uma grande estupidez ficar pensando em Edward, e muito perigoso, também. Pois Jéssica e alguns dos outros convidados pareciam desconfiar de seu interlúdio à tarde. Cruzando os braços em torno do peito, Isabella estremeceu ao lembrar-se de como quase fora denunciada pelo seu próprio sentimento de culpa, quando entrara na casa.

- Meu Deus, você está toda molhada! - Jéssica exclamara, ao vê-la. - O cavalariço disse que você ficou fora a tarde inteira. Não vá me dizer que esteve perdida na chuva todo esse tempo!

- Não, eu... encontrei um chalé no meio do bosque, onde me abriguei até a chuva parar, há pouco. - A resposta lhe parecera a mais acertada pois, enquanto o cavalo de Edward estivera fora das vistas, o seu permanecera perfeitamente visível, se alguém tivesse se dado ao trabalho de verificar.

- E a que horas foi isso?

- Creio que uma hora, mais ou menos.

- Por acaso não encontrou o sr. Cullen, enquanto esteve fora? - Jéssica indagara, com um sorriso malicioso, e todos os convidados presentes no salão haviam se virado para ouvir a resposta. Sem se abalar, ela juntou: - Um dos cavalariços disse que viu um homem alto e de cabelos bronzes, montado num belo garanhão negro, indo na direção do chalé dos lenhadores. Presumiu que fosse um convidado, e por isso não questionou sua presença naqueles arredores.

- Eu... não o encontrei – Isabella respondera. - Havia... muita neblina. Espero que não tenha ocorrido nenhum contratempo com ele.

- Bem, não temos muita certeza, pois ele ainda não voltou. Jane está preocupada, embora eu tenha lhe assegurado de que não precisa ficar assim. - Jéssica a observara com atenção, antes de prosseguir: - Soube que as criadas da cozinha prepararam um lanche para duas pessoas, que ele levou quando saiu.

Afastando-se um pouco para dar passagem a um casal, Isabella havia explicado a Jéssica que decidira partir naquela noite, em vez de no dia seguinte, e sem lhe dar a chance de questionar seus motivos, desculpara-se depressa, retirando-se em seguida para seu quarto.

Com um único olhar no rosto pálido de Isabella, Maggie adivinhara que alguma coisa muito errada acontecera. E teve confirmada a intuição quando a jovem insistira para que um mensageiro levasse o recado para Jasper vir buscá-la ainda naquela noite. No momento em que Isabella enviara o recado ao irmão, Maggie já conseguira lhe arrancar uma boa parte da história. E Isabella foi forçada a passar o restante da tarde e o início da noite tentando acalmar a criada.

- De nada vai adiantar tentar tampar o sol com a peneira - Maggie aconselhou-a. - E pode ir-se preparando para o belo sermão que a srta. Throckmorton-Jones irá nos passar, assim que souber o que você andou aprontando.

- Ela não vai saber de nada – Isabella retrucou, muito mais enfática do que convicta.

Afundou numa poltrona, arrumando com nervosismo as pregas da saia verde de seu traje de viagem. O chapéu e as luvas estavam sobre a cama, ao lado das malas prontas e esperando para serem levadas para baixo no instante em que Jasper chegasse.

Mesmo estando atenta à porta, Isabella quase deu um pulo na cadeira ao ouvir as batidas. Porém, em vez de lhe avisar que seu irmão havia chegado, o lacaio viera entregar-lhe um bilhete.

Isabella desdobrou-o com as mãos trémulas, rezando para que não fosse um recado enviado de Londres, dizendo que Jasper não poderia vir buscá-la. Por um instante, franziu a testa, sem entender a caligrafia apressada e quase ilegível que dizia: _"Encontre-me na estufa do jardim. Preciso falar com você"._

O lacaio já se afastara pelo corredor. Isabella chamou-o de longe:

- Quem lhe entregou este bilhete?

- A srta. Jéssica, _milady._

O alívio que sentiu ao saber que a mensagem não viera de Edward = foi imediatamente substituído pelo medo de que jéssica, de alguma forma, tivesse descoberto algo mais sobre seu desaparecimento naquela tarde.

- Jéssica quer se encontrar comigo na estufa, agora mesmo - informou à Maggie.

A criada empalideceu.

- Ela sabe de tudo, não é? É por isso que quer vê-la. Sei que não me cabe dizer, mas não consigo gostar daquela garota. Ela tem um jeito maldoso.

Em toda a sua vida, Isabella jamais se envolvera em intrigas ou bisbilhotices, e tudo o que estava acontecendo lhe parecia insuportavelmente complicado _e _salpicado de malícia. Sem responder ao comentário de Maggie, consultou o relógio e viu que eram apenas seis horas.

- Jasper só deverá chegar daqui a pelo menos uma hora disse. - Enquanto isso, vou descobrir por que Jéssica precisa tanto falar comigo.

Aproximando-se da janela, entreabriu as cortinas e observou os convidados que se reuniam no terraço ou passeavam pelo jardim. A última coisa que queria era que Edward a visse ir em direção da estufa e a seguisse até lá. Era uma possibilidade muito remota mas, assim mesmo, talvez fosse melhor não arriscar.

Quase engasgou de alívio ao avistar a imponente silhueta dele no terraço. Iluminado por um par de tochas, estava cercado por três mulheres que flertavam com ele abertamente, enquanto um lacaio titubeava em torno do grupo, esperando que alguém lhe desse atenção. Isabella viu quando Edward virou-se para o criado que, então, lhe entregou algo, que ela supôs ser uma bebida.

Ignorando a aguda sensação que a invadia, apenas por estar olhando-o de longe, ela se afastou da janela. E, em vez _de _sair da casa pelas portas dos fundos, que se abriam para o terraço onde Edward se encontrava, preferiu as portas laterais, e manteve-se afastada das tochas iluminadas.

Na soleira da porta da estufa, ela hesitou um pouco.

- Jéssica? - chamou, em voz baixa, olhando em volta.

O luar penetrava através do vidro do teto, e como não obtivesse resposta, Isabella entrou na estufa. Havia vasos de flores por toda parte, alinhados em fileiras sobre mesas e prateleiras. As espécies mais delicadas estavam colocadas em tábuas sob as mesas, protegidas dos raios diretos do sol que incindiam no forro de vidro durante o dia. Tentando acalmar os nervos, ela vagueou pelos corredores, examinando as plantas e mudas.

Era maior do que a estufa de Havenhurst, reparou, e uma parte devia ser utilizada como um tipo de solário, pois havia árvores plantadas em vasos e, ao lado destes, bancos de pedra esculpida, cobertos com almofadas coloridas.

Seguiu devagar pelo corredor, _sem _perceber a sombra escura que surgira na soleira da porta e que se movia silenciosamente atrás dela. Com as mãos cruzadas nas costas, inclinou-se para aspirar o perfume de uma gardênia.

- Isabella? – Edward chamou, num tom contido.

Ela virou-se de súbito, o coração disparando. Levou as mãos ao pescoço, sentindo as pernas trémulas.

- O que há de errado? - ele perguntou.

- Você... você me assustou - ela balbuciou em resposta. - Não esperava encontrá-lo aqui - acrescentou, nervosa.

- Não? - ele zombou. - E quem esperava ver, depois daquele bilhete... o Príncipe de Gales?

O bilhete! Parecia loucura, mas seu primeiro pensamento, depois de descobrir que fora ele e não Jéssica quem escrevera aquela nota, foi para a horrível caligrafia. Para um homem tão articulado e culto, ele escrevia quase como um analfabeto, pensou. Depois, reparou que parecia zangado com alguma coisa, mas ele não demorou muito em lhe dizer o motivo:

- Que tal me explicar por que, durante toda a tarde que passamos juntos, você se esqueceu de mencionar que é _Lady Isabella?_

Um tanto agitada, ela imaginou o que ele diria se soubesse que era também a condessa de Havenhurst, e não só a filha mais velha de um nobre ou cavaleiro de menor importância.

- Pode começar a falar, meu amor. Estou escutando. Ela deu um passo para trás.

- Já que não quer falar - ele disparou, tentando segurá-la pelos braços - então será que é só isso que quer de mim?

- Não! - ela apressou-se em dizer, afastando-se de seu alcance. - Prefiro conversar.

Ele se adiantou um pouco e Isabella deu mais um passo para trás, dizendo:

- Isto é, existem tantos assuntos interessantes para conversarmos, não acha?

- É mesmo? - Ele aproximou-se mais.

- É, sim! - ela exclamou, dando dois passos, desta vez. Agarrando-se ao primeiro pensamento que lhe surgiu à mente, apontou para a mesa repleta de vasos ao seu lado. - E-estes jacintos não são lindos?

- Adoráveis – Edward concordou, sem sequer olhá-los. Finalmente segurou-lhe os ombros, com a firme intenção de abraçá-la.

Isabella desvencilhou-se com tal rapidez que os dedos dele mal tocaram o fino tecido de sua roupa.

- Os jacintos - ela começou a recitar, enquanto ele a seguia passo a passo através do corredor cercado pelas mesas cobertas com vasos de margaridas e lírios, sempre encarando-a com firmeza -, fazem parte da família dos _Hyacinthus, _embora sejam de uma variedade cultivada. Esta que vimos aqui é do tipo conhecido como jacinto holandês, que pertencem à H. _orientalis e..._

- Isabella - ele interrompeu, num tom enrouquecido. Não estou nem um pouco interessado em flores.

Tornou a estender os braços para pegá-la e, numa tentativa frenética de escapar, ela agarrou um vaso de jacintos e praticamente jogou-o em suas mãos abertas.

- Existe toda uma _mitologia _em torno dos jacintos, que talvez você ache mais interessante do que as flores - continuou, enfática, e uma indescritível expressão de incredulidade, divertimento e fascinação começou a surgir no rosto de Edward. - Sabe, os jacintos receberam este nome de um belo jovem espartano, Jacinto, que foi escolhido por Apoio e por Zéfiro, o deus do vento. Certo dia, Zéfiro estava ensinando Jacinto a lançar discos e matou-o, por acidente. Diz-se que o sangue de Jacinto fez brotar uma flor, e que, em cada pétala, havia uma inscrição em grego, com uma imprecação de dor. - Sua voz estremeceu um pouco ao ver Edward depositar o vaso novamente na mesa. - N-na realidade, a flor da lenda deve ter sido a íris, ou a esporinha, e não o jacinto que conhecemos agora. Mas foi assim que surgiu o nome.

- Fascinante. - Os olhos de Edward, densos, fixaram-se nos dela. Isabella sabia que ele estava se referindo a ela, e não à história dos jacintos, e embora seu cérebro comandasse às pernas para que se movessem, estas recusaram-se a obedecer.

- Absolutamente fascinante - ele repetiu e, como em câmera lenta, Isabella observou as mãos dele erguerem-se e segurarem seus ombros, acariciando-os de leve. - Ontem à noite você estava disposta a lutar com um bando de homens que se atreveram a acreditar que eu havia trapaceado. Mas, agora, _está com medo. É _de mim que tem medo, querida?

A ternura com que tais palavras foram ditas provocou em Isabella o mesmo efeito alucinante que o toque dos lábios dele.

- Tenho medo das coisas que você me faz sentir - confessou com desespero, tentando recuperar o autocontrole. - Entendo que isto não passa de um mero... flerte de fim de semana e...

. Mentirosa - ele brincou, antes de tocar seus lábios com um beijo doce e breve.

Porém, mesmo breve, foi capaz de deixá-la sem fala por alguns instantes. Assim que ele se afastou, no entanto, ela voltou a tagarelar, nervosa e tensa:

- Obrigada pelo elogio. Bem, os jacintos não são as únicas flores com uma história interessante. Os lírios, também, que fazem parte da família dos...

Um sorriso lento e sedutor abriu-se no rosto de Edward e, para horror de Isabella, os olhos dele fixaram-se em sua boca. Ela não conseguiu evitar o tremor de excitação que a invadiu quando ele inclinou a cabeça para tornar _a _beijá-la. Sua mente a alertava contra a loucura, mas seu coração sabia que aquele era o verdadeiro momento do adeus. Ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e retribuiu-lhe o beijo com todo o indefeso e confuso desejo que sentia.

A doçura daquela entrega, combinada com a maneira como ela deslizara a mão sobre o peito de Edward, pousando-a no coração enquanto a outra se curvava em torno de sua nuca, dariam a qualquer homem a impressão de serem gestos vindos de uma mulher apaixonada, ou de uma conquistadora experiente. Porém Isabella - ingénua, inexperiente e jovem demais - agia movida por puro instinto, inconsciente de que tudo o que fazia o convencia exatamente do contrário.

Entretanto, ela não estava tão perdida quanto as implicações de seus atos a ponto de esquecer a iminente chegada de Jasper. Só que, infelizmente, jamais imaginara que o irmão já estava a caminho antes mesmo de receber seu recado.

- Por favor, escute - pediu num sussurro desesperado. Meu irmão deve chegar a qualquer momento, para me levar de volta para casa.

- Então vou falar com ele. Talvez seu pai faça algumas objeções, mesmo depois de saber que serei capaz de garantir seu futuro, mas...

- Meu futuro! - ela interrompeu com genuíno terror pela maneira como ele aceitava o desafio... Um jogador, como seu pai.

Pensou nos cómodos de Havenhurst, quase totalmente despidos de seus objetos de valor, nos criados que dependiam dela, em seus _ancestrais, _que contavam com ela. Naquele momento, seria capaz de dizer _qualquer coisa _que o fizesse parar de atormentá-la, antes que perdesse todo o controle e se entregasse à louca e insensata fraqueza que lan lhe provocava. Recostou-se em seu peito, tentando manter a voz calma e doce.

- E como poderá garantir meu futuro, senhor? Pode me prometer um rubi do tamanho da palma de minha mão, como fez o visconde Mondevale? Ou peles de zibelina para cobrir os meus ombros, e _vison _para os tapetes, como Lord Seabury prometeu?

- É isso que você quer?

- É claro - ela respondeu com um risinho frívolo, embora engolisse um soluço. - Não é o que todas as mulheres querem, e todos os cavalheiros prometem?

O rosto dele transformou-se numa máscara inexpressiva, mas os olhos penetrantes examinavam os dela, procurando uma resposta, como se não pudesse acreditar que jóias e peles importassem mais para ela do que sentimentos.

- Ah, por favor, deixe-me ir! - ela gritou num soluço incontido, batendo com força em seu peito.

Estavam tão envolvidos naquela explosão de emoções que nem sequer perceberam que um homem se aproximava, quase correndo pelo corredor.

- _Seu bastardo miserável. _– Jasper trovejou. - Ouviu o que ela disse! Tire as mãos sujas de cima da minha irmã!

Os braços de Edward pressionaram-na com mais força, protegendo-a, mas Isabella desvencilhou-se e correu até Jasper, com lágrimas correndo-lhe pelo rosto.

- Jasper, escute! Não é o que você está pensando! – Jasper enlaçouos ombros da irmã e ela disparou a falar, tentando explicar-se: - Este é o sr. Edward Cullen - começou -, e...

- E apesar do que parece - lan interrompeu com uma calma impressionante -, minhas intenções a respeito da srta. Swan são as mais honradas possíveis.

- Seu _filho da puta _arrogante! – Jasper explodiu, a voz vibrando de fúria e desprezo. - Minha irmã é _condessa de Swan, _para pobretões como você! E não preciso de apresentações, pois sei tudo sobre você. E quanto às suas intenções... ou será que devo dizer _pretensões?... _Eu não permitiria que ela casasse com um patife como você, nem mesmo se _já _não estivesse comprometida!

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Edward disparou um olhar na direção de Isabella. Viu a verdade estampada em sua expressão de culpa, e ela quase gritou sob o cínico desprezo que recebeu de volta.

- Você sujou a honra de minha irmã, seu porco maldito, e agora vai pagar por isso!

Desviando os olhos de Isabella, lan fixou-os em Jasper, agora sem qualquer expressão. Aceitando o desafio para um duelo, assentiu brevemente e disse, num tom educado:

- É claro. - Depois, fez menção de afastar-se.

-' Não! – Isabella gritou desesperada, agarrando-se ao braço de Jasper e, pela segunda vez em vinte e quatro horas, viu-se tentando impedir que alguém derramasse o sangue de Edward Cullen. - Não vou permitir que isto aconteça, Jasper, você está me ouvindo? Não foi apenas ele que...

- Nada disso é assunto seu, Isabella! – Jasper interrompeu, furioso demais para ouvi-la. Retirando a mão de seu braço, juntou:

- Maggie já está esperando na carruagem. Dê a volta pelos fundos da casa e vá encontrar-se com ela. _Este homem _- pronunciou as palavras com profundo sarcasmo - e eu temos um assunto para discutir.

- Você não pode... - ela tentou novamente, mas a voz sibilante de Edward a gelou.

- _Saia daqui! _- ele disse por entre os dentes e, mesmo estando disposta a ignorar a ordem de Jasper, aquele tom de fúria a fez estremecer.

Com a respiração descontrolada, Isabella olhou para o rosto rígido de Edward, no músculo que pulsava em seu queixo e, depois, Para Jasper. Sem saber se sua presença apenas piorava as coisas ou se adiava uma tragédia, tentou fazer um novo apelo ao irmão: Por favor, Jasper, prometa-me que não fará nada até amanhã, quando terá tido tempo para pensar, e nós dois conversarmos...

Viu o esforço hercúleo que ele fez para não atemorizá-la ainda mais, e para concordar com seu pedido;

- Está bem - ele disse, afinal. - Vou encontrá-la em seguida - prometeu. - Mas agora vá para aquela carruagem, antes que a multidão que está lá fora observando toda esta cena, decida entrar aqui para também _ouvir _o que estamos falando.

Isabella chegou a sentir um mal-estar físico quando saiu da estufa e reparou que muitos dos convidados haviam saído do salão de baile e estavam reunidos no terraço. Lá estavam Senna, Giane e as outras, e as expressões de seus rostos variavam do divertimento, entre os mais velhos, à fria condenação, por parte dos jovens.

Pouco tempo depois Jasper entrou na carruagem, um pouco mais controlado.

- Está tudo acertado - disse, mas por mais que Isabella implorasse, não lhe deu mais detalhes.

Num infeliz desamparo, ela recostou-se no assento e ouviu os choramingos de Maggie, que antecipava a carga de culpa que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Leah Throckmorton-Jones atiraria em seus ombros.

- Você deve ter recebido meu recado há apenas duas horas

- Isabella falou baixinho, passados alguns minutos. - Como conseguiu chegar aqui tão depressa?

- Nem recebi seu recado - ele respondeu, tenso. - Esta tarde Leah sentiu-se melhor e saiu um pouco do quarto. Quando eu disse que você havia vindo passar o fim de semana aqui, ela me deu algumas informações assustadoras sobre o tipo de festas que sua amiga Jane costuma promover na casa de campo. Saí de Londres três horas atrás, a fim de levar você e Maggie mais cedo para casa. Infelizmente, cheguei tarde demais.

- Não é tão grave quanto você está pensando – Isabella mentiu descaradamente.

- Vamos conversar sobre isso amanhã! – Jasper cortou o assunto, e ela suspirou aliviada, imaginando que ele não pretendia fazer nada, pelo menos até lá. – Isabella, como pôde ser tão tola? Até uma ingénua como você deveria ter percebido que aquele sujeito é um patife! Não é adequado a... - Calou-se _de _repente e respirou fundo, tentando controlar a raiva. Quando voltou a falar, parecia mais calmo. - Bem, quaisquer que tenham sido os danos, nada mais há para fazer. E a culpa é toda minha... você _é _jovem e inexperiente demais para ir a qualquer lugar sem a proteção de Leah. Só me resta rezar para que seu candidato a marido encare o ocorrido com a mesma compreensão.

Só então Isabella se deu conta de que era a segunda vez, naquela noite, que Jasper falava abertamente de seu noivado, como se fosse um assunto decidido.

- Desde que meu compromisso ainda não foi acertado, nem anunciado, não vejo por que meus atos possam interferir na decisão do visconde Mondevale - disse, com mais esperança do que convicção. - Se houver um pequeno escândalo, talvez ele queira adiar o anúncio do noivado por algum tempo, Jasper. Mas não creio que fique assim tão constrangido.

- Nós assinamos o contrato hoje – Jasper informou-a, tenso. - Mondevale e eu não tivemos a menor dificuldade em acertar o seu dote. Aliás, ele foi muito generoso. O orgulhoso noivo estava ansioso em enviar o anúncio aos jornais, e não vi motivos para discordar. Sairá publicado no _Gazette _de amanhã.

A novidade alarmante levou Maggie a dar um gemido desolado antes de voltar a fungar e assoar o nariz. Isabella fechou os olhos com força, segurando as próprias lágrimas enquanto a mente a atormentava com problemas mais urgentes do que seu atraente e jovem noivo.

Já em sua cama, permaneceu horas e horas acordada, torturando-se com as lembranças do fim de semana e com o medo de ser incapaz de dissuadir Jasper de duelar com Edward Cullen, o que, tinha certeza, ele ainda pretendia fazer. Com os olhos presos no teto, temia por Jasper e por Edward. Pela maneira como Lord Howard falara, Edward era mortal. No entanto, ele havia se recusado a defender a própria honra quando Lord Everly o acusara de trapaça - um gesto que muitos considerariam covardia. Talvez os rumores sobre a perícia de lan fossem exagerados... Jasper, por sua vez, era um bom atirador, e Isabella sentiu um arrepio gelado percorrê-la ao pensar em Edward, orgulhoso e solitário, Sendo abatido por uma bala da pistola de Jasper. _Não, _pensou, tentando se convencer de que seus pensamentos tomavam um rumo desesperado. A possibilidade de qualquer um deles realmente atirar no outro era longínqua demais.

O duelo era ilegal e, nesse caso, o código de honra exigia que Edward comparecesse - o que ele já concordara em fazer, na estufa - e que Jasper se limitasse a dar um tiro no ar. Dessa forma, Edward estaria admitindo sua culpa ao colocar a vida nas mãos de Jasper, dando-lhe a satisfação de um duelo sem derramamento de sangue, e então Jasper poderia declinar. Era a maneira como os cavalheiros geralmente lidavam com suas divergências, naqueles tempos.

_Geralmente, _ela pensou, aterrorizada, mas Jasper tinha um temperamento explosivo. E estava tão furioso naquela noite que, em vez de brigar com ela, mergulhara num silêncio frio e sombrio

- o que a assustava mais do que se tivesse presenciado suas costumeiras explosões.

Pouco antes do amanhecer, ela deslizou para um sono agitado, apenas para despertar minutos depois, com o barulho de alguém andando no andar de baixo. Talvez fosse um criado, pensou, olhando pela janela onde pálidos raios acinzentados tingiam o céu escuro como breu. Estava quase adormecendo novamente quando ouviu a porta da frente abrir-se e, depois, fechar.

Madrugada - duelos. Jasper prometera conversar com ela antes de fazer qualquer coisa, pensou, quase histérica e, por uma única vez, Isabella não teve o menor problema em levantar. O medo a fez pular para fora das cobertas e, ainda vestindo o robe, desceu as escadas correndo e abriu a porta da frente, a tempo de ver a carruagem de Jasper virando a esquina.

- Ah, _meu Deus! _- gemeu para o vestíbulo vazio. E porque estava agitada demais para esperar e precisava dividir sua preocupação com alguém, voltou para cima para acordar a única pessoa em cujo julgamento poderia confiar, não importava quanto o mundo se tornasse caótico.

Leah estivera à sua espera, na noite anterior, e tinha conhecimento da maior parte de todos os acontecimentos do fim de semana, com exceção, evidentemente, do interlúdio amoroso no chalé dos lenhadores.

- Leah - ela chamou baixinho e os olhos da senhora abriram-se, com as pupilas castanho-pálidas bem alertas. – Jasper acabou de sair. Tenho certeza de que pretende duelar com o sr. Cullen.

A srta. Throckmorton-Jones, cuja carreira como dama de companhia já incluíra a impecável tutela das filhas de três duques, onze condes e seis viscondes, sentou-se ereta contra os travesseiros e estreitou os olhos para a jovem dama que acabara de destruir seu brilhante recorde.

- Considerando-se que Jasper detesta acordar cedo, esta parece ser uma conclusão óbvia.

- Mas o que devo _fazer?_

- Para começar, sugiro que pare de torcer as mãos desta maneira tão deselegante e, depois, vá para a cozinha fazer um chá.

- Eu não quero chá.

- Pois eu creio que um pouco de chá seria recomendável, já que teremos de ficar lá embaixo à espera de seu irmão. E pelo que vejo, é exatamente o que você deseja fazer.

- Ah, Leh... - disse Isabella, olhando para a mal-humorada solteirona com amor e gratidão. - O que eu faria, sem você?

- Iria meter-se em grandes problemas, o que, aliás, já fez. Vendo o rosto atormentado de Isabella, suavizou um pouco a expressão ao levantar-se da cama. - Os bons costumes exigem que aquele Cullen compareça ao local do duelo, e que seu irmão tenha a satisfação de vê-lo humilhar-se, antes de se recusar. Nada, além disso, _poderá _acontecer, Isabella.

Aquela foi a primeira vez, desde que Isabella a conhecia, que a resoluta acompanhante estava errada.

O relógio acabara de bater as oito horas da manhã quando Jasper entrou em casa, acompanhado de Lord Howard. Marchou através da saleta de estar, viu Isabella encolhida no sofá diante da poltrona onde Leah bordava, parou e voltou-se.

- O que estão fazendo acordadas tão cedo? - perguntou, tenso.

- Esperando por você – Isabella respondeu, pulando do sofá. A presença de Lord Howard a deixou confusa por um instante, até que compreendeu: Jasper havia precisado de um padrinho para acompanhá-lo no duelo. - Você duelou com ele, não foi?

- Sim!

A voz dela transformou-se num sussurro estrangulado:

- Ele está _ferido?_

Pisando duro, Jasper aproximou-se de uma mesinha lateral e serviu-se de uísque.

- Jasper! - ela gritou, agarrando-lhe o pulso. - O que _aconteceu?_

- Acertei-o no braço - ele respondeu, furioso. - Estava mirando o coração, e errei! Foi isso que aconteceu. - Desvencilhando-se das mãos de Isabella, engoliu todo o conteúdo do copo num só gole e tornou a enchê-lo.

Pressentindo que havia algo mais grave envolvendo a situação, ela examinou com atenção o rosto do irmão.

- E isso foi tudo?

- Não, não foi tudo! – Jasper explodiu. - Depois que eu o feri, o bastardo ergueu a pistola e ficou ali, fazendo-me suar. Depois, deu um tiro e arrancou a espora da minha maldita bota!

- Ele... o quê? – Isabella indagou, reconhecendo a fúria incandescente do irmão, mas incapaz de compreendê-la. - Certamente você não está tão zangado porque ele _errou!_

- Diabos, Isabella, você não entende nada? Ele _não _errou! Foi um _insulto. _Ficou parado ali, com o sangue escorrendo pelo braço, a arma apontada direto para meu peito e, então, mudou de alvo no último segundo, atirando na espora da minha bota. Quis me mostrar que poderia ter-me matado, se quisesse, e todos os que estavam ali presenciaram a cena! Foi o insulto final, maldito seja aquele desgraçado!

- Mas _você _não só se recusou a desistir - Lord Howard intercedeu, parecendo tão irritado quanto Jasper - como também atirou antes de ser dado o aviso. Além do mais, se a notícia deste duelo se espalhar, você fará com que muitos de nós acabemos na cadeia, por nossa participação. Cullen já havia lhe dado a satisfação, comparecendo no local do duelo e recusando-se a levantar a arma. Ele admitiu a culpa. O que mais você queria?

Como se não pudesse suportar a presença de Jasper, Lord Howard girou nos calcanhares e marchou em direção à porta. Isabella seguiu-o até o vestíbulo, sentindo-se impotente e desesperada, tentando encontrar algo eloquente para dizer em defesa do irmão.

- O senhor deve estar cansado e com frio - começou, a fim _de _ganhar tempo. - Não gostaria de tomar pelo menos um chá?

Lord Howard balançou a cabeça e continuou andando.

- _Só _voltei aqui para pegar minha carruagem.

- Então eu o acompanho até lá fora - ela insistiu.

Foi com ele à porta e, por momento, teve a impressão de que o lorde realmente partiria sem sequer desejar-lhe bom dia. Parado na soleira, ele hesitou um pouco e voltou-se para ela.

- Adeus, Lady Isabella - disse, num misto de mágoa e raiva, antes de sair.

Porém, ela mal reparou em seu tom de voz ou importou-se com sua partida. Pela primeira vez, pensou que naquela manhã - e talvez naquele exato minuto - um cirurgião, em algum lugar, estaria extraindo uma bala do braço de Edward. Recostando-se contra a porta, engoliu com dificuldade, lutando contra a súbita náusea que a atingira diante da ideia do sofrimento que causara a ele. Na noite anterior, aterrorizada demais com a perspectiva do duelo, nem sequer pensara no que Edward teria sentido ao ouvir de Jasper a notícia de que ela estava noiva. E agora, atingida por tal pensamento, sentiu o estômago contrair-se. Edward havia falado em casar-se com ela, a havia beijado e abraçado com ternura e ardente possessividade, e dissera estar apaixonando-se por ela... Em troca, Jasper o ofendera, insultara. Repleto de desprezo, afirmara que ela estava muito além de seu alcance social e, ainda por cima, comprometida com outro. E, naquela manhã, havia atirado nele pelo seu atrevimento em desejar mais do que lhe cabia possuir.

Com a cabeça encostada no batente da porta, ela conteve um gemido de arrependimento. Embora Edward não possuísse título de nobreza nem o direito de ser um cavalheiro, pelo menos de acordo com a interpretação da corte, os instintos de Isabella diziam que ele era um homem digno e orgulhoso. Aquele orgulho estava estampado em cada linha de seu rosto, na maneira como se comportava, em todos os seus movimentos - e ela e Jasper o haviam Destruído. Haviam-no feito de tolo, na noite anterior, e forçado Edward a concordar com o duelo daquela manhã.

Naquele momento, se ela soubesse onde encontrá-lo, teria ido até ele, enfrentaria sua fúria e tentaria explicar sobre Havenhurst e todas as suas responsabilidades. Teria tentado explicar que eram essas coisas, e não quaisquer defeitos ou a ausência de títulos da parte dele, que tornavam impossível cogitar de casar-se com ele.

Afastando-se da porta, atravessou o vestíbulo a passos lentos. Entrou na saleta de estar, onde encontrou Jasper sentado, a cabeça apoiada nas mãos.

- Isto ainda não acabou - ele murmurou, por entre os dentes, levantando o rosto para encará-la. - Um dia ainda vou matá-lo, por tudo o que fez!

- Não, Jasper, você _não _vai fazer isso! - retrucou ela, com a voz trémula de medo. - Escute, querido, você não está entendendo o que aconteceu com Edward Cullen... Na verdade, ele não fez nada de errado. Ele... - Calou-se por um instante e concluiu, sentindo-se sufocar: - Ele pensou que estava se apaixonando por mim. Queria _casar _comigo...

O riso agudo e sarcástico de Jasper ressoou pela sala.

- Foi _isso _o que ele disse? - zombou, com desprezo, o rosto tornando-se rubro de fúria diante da falta de lealdade familiar de Isabella. - Muito bem, então deixe-me explicar direitinho o que ele queria, sua pequena idiota! Para ficar bem claro, e repetindo as palavras dele, tudo o que o canalha pretendia era levá-la para baixo dos lençóis!

Ela empalideceu e balançou a cabeça, devagar.

- Não, você está enganado. Quando nos encontrou, lá na estufa, ele afirmou que suas intenções eram honradas, lembra-se?

- Pois mudou de ideia bem depressa, quando lhe contei que você não tinha um tostão – Jasper disparou, fitando-a com um misto de piedade e desprezo.

Exaurida demais para permanecer de pé, Isabella afundou no sofá, ao lado do irmão, esmagada pelo peso da responsabilidade de sua própria estupidez, de sua credibilidade.

- Sinto muito - murmurou, indefesa. - Desculpe-me, Jasper. Você arriscou sua vida por mim, esta manhã, e ainda nem lhe agradeci por importar-se tanto comigo para chegar a este ponto. - Incapaz de pensar o que mais poderia dizer, pousou a mão em seu ombro encurvado. - Nós vamos conseguir dar um jeito em tudo, Jasper... sempre conseguimos - prometeu sem a menor convicção.

- Não desta vez - ele disse com os olhos turvos de desespero.

- Acho que estamos arruinados, Isabella.

- Não posso acreditar que seja assim tão ruim. Existe uma chance de que nada disso transpareça - ela continuou, embora não acreditasse nas próprias palavras. - E creio que o visconde Mondevale gosta de mim. Certamente dará ouvidos à razão.

- Neste meio tempo - Leah pronunciou-se afinal, com seu típico senso prático -, Isabella deve comportar-se como sempre... como se nada de excepcional tivesse acontecido. Se ela se esconder em casa, os rumores crescerão. E o senhor, Sir Jasper, terá de acompanhá-la.

- Nada disso importa mais, eu lhes digo! - ele retrucou. Estamos arruinados!

Jasper estava certo. Naquela noite, quando, munida de muita coragem, Isabella compareceu a um baile, em companhia do noivo que se mantinha numa abençoada ignorância de seu desastroso fim de semana, as mais fantásticas versões sobre suas atitudes já se espalhavam como um incêndio por toda a corte. A história do episódio na estufa circulava, acrescida do detalhe picante de que ela havia propositalmente enviado um bilhete a Edward, _convidando-o _para um encontro. Porém, muito mais destrutivo era o excitante murmúrio de que ela havia passado uma tarde inteira sozinha com Edward Cullen, num chalé isolado.

- É aquele bastardo quem está espalhando estas histórias Jasper rugira, no dia seguinte, quando os relatos chegaram aos seus ouvidos. - Está tentando eximir-se de culpa, dizendo que foi você quem lhe mandou o bilhete marcando um encontro na estufa, e que estava tentando conquistá-lo. Aliás, você não é a primeira mulher que perde a cabeça por ele, como deve saber. É apenas a mais jovem e mais ingénua. Só neste ano houve Jane Dumont e muitas outras, cujos nomes estão ligados ao dele. Nenhuma, entretanto, tão pouco sofisticada e esperta a ponto de comportar-se com indiscrição tão assustadora.

Isabella estava humilhada demais para argumentar ou protestar. Agora que já não se encontrava mais sob a influência do Magnetismo sensual de Edward Cullen percebia que ele havia agido como um canalha inescrupuloso, disposto apenas a seduzir. Algumas horas depois de conhecê-la, ele já afirmava estar "quase" apaixonado por ela, e pretendendo se casar - um exemplo típico de mentira deslavada que um libertino diria à sua vítima. Graças aos muitos romances que lera, Isabella sabia que caça-dotes e libertinos dissolutos sempre juravam estar apaixonados por suas vítimas, quando tudo o que queriam era uma nova conquista. Como uma tola rematada, ela julgara que Edward fosse a vítima de um injusto preconceito social.

Só então se dava conta, um pouco tarde demais, de que os preconceitos sociais que o haviam excluído das atividades respeitáveis da corte existiam exatamente para protegê-la de homens como ele.

Entretanto, não teve muito tempo para devotar-se à sua infelicidade pessoal. Amigos do visconde Mondevale, ao tomarem conhecimento de seu compromisso através dos jornais, finalmente sentiram-se na obrigação de relatar ao noivo inocente os rumores a respeito da jovem a quem ele oferecera sua mão.

Na manhã seguinte, ele apareceu na residência que os Swan haviam alugado na rua Ripple e retirou a oferta de casamento. Como Jasper não estava em casa, Isabella o recebeu na saleta de estar. Ao ver a postura rígida e a expressão grave do rosto dele, sentiu como se o chão tivesse desaparecido sob seus pés.

- Confio em que não seja necessária nenhuma cena desagradável por causa disso - ele disse, sem preâmbulos.

Incapaz de falar, devido às lágrimas de vergonha e pesar que a sufocavam, Isabella limitou-se a assentir. O visconde virou-se em direção à porta, mas quando passou por ela fez um giro e agarrou-a pelos ombros.

- Por que, Isabella? - perguntou, com o belo rosto transtornado pela raiva e tristeza. - Pelo menos diga-me _por quê!_

- Por quê? - ela repetiu, invadida por um ímpeto absurdo de atirar-se nos braços dele e implorar seu perdão.

- Posso entender que você o tenha encontrado por acidente, em algum chalé no bosque, ao abrigar-se de uma tempestade. Aliás, isto é o que meu primo, Lord Howard, afirma acreditar que aconteceu. Mas _por que _você tinha de lhe enviar um bilhete, convidando-o para um encontro a sós na estufa do jardim?

- Eu não fiz isso! - ela gritou, e apenas seu orgulho teimoso a impediu de cair em prantos aos pés dele.

- Está mentindo - ele afirmou categórico, enquanto baixava as mãos. - Jéssica viu o bilhete, depois que Cullen o amassou e jogou fora, antes de ir ao seu encontro.

- Jéssica está enganada! - ela insistiu, mas Mondevale já se retirava da sala.

Isabella imaginara que nunca mais se sentiria tão humilhada quanto naquele momento, mas logo descobriu que estava errada. A deserção do visconde Jacob Black Mondevale foi considerada como prova de sua culpa e, daquele dia em diante, nenhum convite ou visitante chegou à casa da rua Ripple. Diante da insistência de Leah, ela finalmente reuniu coragem suficiente para comparecer à única festa a que fora convidada antes que o escândalo se tornasse público: um baile na casa de Lord e Lady Hinton. Ficou por quinze minutos e saiu - porque ninguém, com exceção dos anfitriões, que não tinham outra escolha, havia falado com ela, ou a cumprimentado.

Aos olhos da corte, ela era uma leviana desavergonhada, usada e desonrada, uma companhia inconveniente para as jovens damas imaculadas e herdeiros de reputação ilibada. Enfim, inadequada para pertencer à nobre sociedade. Rompera as regras que governavam a conduta moral, não com alguém de sua própria classe, mas, o que era pior, com um homem de reputação desprezível e sem posição social. Isabella não havia apenas quebrado as regras, mas também atirado os cacos em seus rostos.

Uma semana depois do duelo, Jasper desapareceu sem qualquer palavra ou aviso. Isabella temia pela segurança do irmão, recusando-se a acreditar que ele a abandonara devido a seus erros, embora não pudesse encontrar outra explicação ou um motivo menos torturante. Porém o verdadeiro motivo não tardou a ser revelado. Enquanto Isabella se sentava sozinha na sala de estar, esperando e rezando pelo retorno de seu irmão, a notícia de seu desaparecimento espalhava-se através de Londres. Os credores começaram a bater em sua porta, exigindo pagamento para as imensas dívidas que haviam se acumulado, não apenas durante seu debut, mas também nos muitos e muitos anos de jogatina de Jasper, e até mesmo de seu pai.

Três semanas após a festa de Jane Dumont, numa luminosa e ensolarada tarde, Isabella e Leah fecharam as portas da casa alugada pela última vez, e subiram na carruagem. A medida que passavam pelo parque, as mesmas pessoas que tanto a lisonjearam e cortejaram viravam as costas friamente ao vê-la. Através das lágrimas de humilhação que lhe nublavam os olhos, Isabella avistou um atraente cavalheiro, acompanhado por uma bela garota numa carruagem: o visconde Mondevale levava Jéssica para um passeio. A jovem enviou à Isabella um olhar que pretendia ser de piedade, mas era de triunfo. Seu temor de que Jasper pudesse estar correndo algum perigo já dera lugar à preocupação, muito mais provável, de que ele fugira para evitar ser preso por suas dívidas.

Isabella voltou a Havenhurst e vendeu cada um dos objetos de valor que possuía para pagar as dívidas de jogo de Jasper, as de seu pai, e aquelas contraídas por ocasião de seu _debut. _Depois, tomou as rédeas de sua vida. Com coragem e determinação, devotou-se a preservar Havenhurst e ao bem-estar dos dezoito empregados que haviam decidido permanecer em seus postos em troca apenas de casa, comida e uma nova libré por ano.

Aos poucos ela voltou a sorrir e as culpas e mágoas foram se suavizando. Aprendeu a descartar as lembranças dos erros terríveis que cometera durante a temporada, evitando assim a dor.

Aos dezessete anos, era dona de si mesma e havia voltado para a casa onde sempre vivera. Retomou os jogos de xadrez com Alistar e a prática de tiro ao alvo com Aro; entregava todo seu amor àquela pequena e peculiar família, e a Havenhurst - e era retribuída. Estava satisfeita e ocupada, recusando-se terminantemente a pensar em Edward Cullen ou nos acontecimentos que a forçaram para aquele exílio voluntário.

Agora, os atos de seu tio a obrigavam não apenas a pensar em Edward, como também a revê-lo. Sem a modesta ajuda financeira do tio, durante mais de dois anos, Isabella não teria sido capaz de manter Havenhurst longe dos credores. E, até que conseguisse economizar o bastante para ter a propriedade adequadamente irrigada, como deveria ter sido há muito tempo, esta não seria produtiva o bastante para atrair arrendatários e manter-se por si só.

Com um suspiro, Isabella abriu os olhos e observou vagamente a sala deserta. Depois, levantou-se. Já havia enfrentado problemas bem mais graves do que este, disse a si mesma, confiante. Onde havia um problema, havia uma solução: bastava apenas procurar a melhor. Além do mais, tinha a companhia de Rose, agora, e juntas poderiam pensar numa maneira de enredar tio Billy.

Iria encarar tudo aquilo como um desafio, decidiu com firmeza, enquanto saía da sala à procura de Rose. Aos dezenove anos, ela ainda gostava de desafios, e a vida em Havenhurst estava mesmo se tornando um pouco monótona. Algumas daquelas curtas viagens - duas entre as três, pelo menos - até que seriam estimulantes.

Quando finalmente encontrou Rose no jardim, Isabella quase se convencera de todas aquelas coisas.

* * *

_Esse homem *-*, suspiros!_

_Gente, Coitado do meu Edward, por isso que ele não quer nem saber dela. Claro que os dois foram vitimas daquela bruxa da Jéssica, mais quem saiu prejudicado nessa foi o meu Edward... _

_Eu mandaria meu irmão plantar batata, e ficaria com ele... Agora ela ficou sozinha porque o corvade do irmão foi embora e a deixou ali com a faca no pescoço..._

_Agora a coitada vai é sofrer, porque esse Edward é orgulhoso demais. E tem a sua veia cruel..._

_Então meus amores... Até Sexta-feira... se Deus quiser... Boa Quinta para vocês... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijoosss_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bom Diaaaa meus amoresss... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Então... preparadas para viajarem com a nossa menina... nesse capítulo a coitada vai se encontrar com o Mike, coitada da Bella! Se preparem para rir muito kkkk... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

A falsa tranquilidade de Isabella e seu sorriso fixo não enganaram Rose nem por um momento; tampouco convenceram Alistar, que lhe fazia companhia no jardim, mostrando-lhe o resultado dos esforços da jovem patroa com as roseiras. Ambos viraram-se quando ela se aproximou, olhando-a com preocupação.

- O que há de errado? – Rose perguntou ansiosa, levantando-se do banco.

- Nem sei como lhe contar – Isabella admitiu com franqueza, puxando a amiga para sentar a seu lado.

Alistar permaneceu rondando as duas, fingindo podar as rosas e tentando entreouvir a conversa para poder oferecer ajuda e conselho, caso fosse necessário. Quanto mais Isabella pensava no que iria dizer a Rose, mais fantástico - e quase cómico tudo aquilo lhe parecia.

- O meu tio - explicou, finalmente - está se empenhando em encontrar um bom marido para mim.

- É mesmo? - O olhar de Rose examinou o rosto transtornado da amiga.

- Sim. Na verdade, creio que é seguro afirmar que ele tomou algumas medidas _extraordinárias _para alcançar este objetivo.

- O que está querendo dizer, Isabella?

Ela conteve um inesperado acesso de riso histérico.

- Meu tio Billy enviou cartas a todos os meus quinze antigos pretendentes, indagando se ainda estariam interessados em casar comigo...

- Ah, meu _Deus! _– Rose ofegou.

- E, se por acaso estivessem, ele ofereceu que eu fosse visitá-los por uma semana, devidamente acompanhada por Leah – Isabella continuou falando, quase em transe -, para que verificássemos se a possibilidade de casamento ainda seria viável.

_- Meu Deus!_

- Doze recusaram - ela prosseguiu, vendo a amiga franzir a testa, solidária. - Mas três aceitaram a oferta, e agora eu devo ir visitá-los. E, desde que Leah só poderá retornar de Devon a tempo de acompanhar-me na visita ao terceiro... pretendente, que está na Escócia - quase engasgou, ao referir-se a Edward Cullen -, serei obrigada a fingir que Maggie é minha tia, diante dos dois primeiros.

- Maggie! – Alistar intrometeu-se, angustiado. - Fingindo ser sua tia? A pobre coitada tem medo da própria sombra!

Tentando controlar uma nova onda de riso, Isabellaolhou para os dois amigos.

- Maggie é o que menos me preocupa - disse. - De qualquer forma, Rose, é melhor continuar invocando o nome de Deus, pois será preciso um milagre para que eu sobreviva a tudo isso.

- Quem são os pretendentes? – Rose perguntou, sentindo um temor crescente ao reparar no estranho sorriso da amiga.

- Não consigo nem me lembrar de dois deles – Isabella respondeu, mantendo o vago sorriso. - Mas você não acha absurdo que dois homens adultos tenham conhecido uma jovem debutante, corrido para pedir a mão dela ao irmão, e ela não consiga se lembrar de nada a respeito deles, exceto um de seus nomes?

- Não – Rose tornou, cautelosa -, não é nada absurdo. Você era, e é, uma garota linda, e é assim que as coisas funcionam. A jovem faz seu debut aos dezessete anos, os cavalheiros a avaliam, geralmente de maneira bastante superficial, e decidem se a querem ou não. Em caso afirmativo, fazem uma proposta de casamento. Não consigo achar que seja justo ou racional exigir que uma jovem fique noiva de alguém que mal conhece, e esperar que ela se torne afeiçoada ao marido depois das núpcias, mas a corte considera que esta seja a maneira civilizada de promover casamentos.

- Na verdade, é o contrário... é um costume quase bárbaro, se você pensar bem – Isabella afirmou, ansiosa por esquecer sua tragédia pessoal discutindo qualquer outro assunto.

- Mas diga-me, quem são os pretendentes? – Rose insistiu.

- Talvez eu conheça algum deles e possa ajudá-la a se lembrar.

Isabella suspirou.

- O primeiro é Sir Mike Belhaven...

- Você deve estar brincando! - exclamou Rose, lançando um olhar alarmado para Alistar. Quando Isabella limitou-se a erguer a delicada sobrancelha e aguardar as informações, ela continuou, exaltada: - Ora, ele é... é um velho horroroso e devasso! Não existe uma forma mais gentil de descrevê-lo. É gordo, careca, e sua libertinagem é motivo de risos na corte, por ser tão tola e flagrante. Além disso, é um sovina de marca maior... um avarento!

- Bem, pelo menos temos uma coisa em comum – Isabella tentou brincar, mas olhava para Alistar que, em seu nervosismo, estava cortando a roseira inteira. – Alistar - disse, então, preocupada com a planta -, acho que já está bom, assim.

- Quem é o segundo? – Rose indagou, mais preocupada.

- Lord James Marchman. - Ao ver que a amiga não reconhecera o nome, explicou: - O duque de Canford.

Rose assentiu devagar.

- Não o conheço pessoalmente, mas já ouvi falar nele - disse.

- Bem, então não me deixe neste suspense - pediu Isabella , segurando o riso novamente, pois tudo aquilo parecia mais ridículo a cada momento. - O que sabe sobre ele?

- Há alguma coisa que não consigo me lembrar, mas existe... espere, já sei! – Rose lançou-lhe um olhar desolado. - Ele é um esportista inveterado, que detesta a vida da corte de Londres. Dizem que as paredes da casa dele são cobertas de cabeças empalhadas dos animais que caçou, e de peixes que pescou. Lembro-me de ter ouvido alguém comentar, de brincadeira, que o motivo de ele nunca ter se casado é que não consegue ficar afastado dos esportes por tempo suficiente para procurar uma esposa. Não me parece o tipo adequado para você, Isabella, nem de longe - acrescentou, examinando, com ar infeliz, a ponta de seu sapatinho vermelho.

- O fato de ser ou não adequado não tem a menor importância, já que não tenho intenção de me casar com ninguém, enquanto puder evitar. Se conseguir adiar esta história por mais dois anos, receberei _a _herança da minha avó e, com este dinheiro, serei capaz de me sustentar sozinha por um longo tempo. O problema é que não chegarei até lá sem a ajuda financeira de tio Billy, que pelo menos uma vez por semana faz ameaças de suspendê-la. E se eu não fingir que concordo com este esquema maluco que ele inventou, não tenho dúvidas de que não me dará nem mais um tostão.

- Isabella, eu poderia ajudá-la, se você permitisse – Rose arriscou, cautelosa. - Meu marido...

- Não, por favor - ela interrompeu. - Sabe que jamais aceitaria dinheiro de você. Entre outras coisas, talvez não pudesse lhe pagar de volta. A herança que estou para receber é suficiente para cobrir as despesas de Havenhurst, e só. Por enquanto meu problema mais urgente é descobrir uma maneira de escapar desta confusão que meu tio criou.

- O que não entendo é como seu tio pôde considerar qualquer um destes homens apropriado para você. Eles não são, nem um pouco!

- Nós sabemos disso – Isabella retrucou, abaixando-se para apanhar um caco de vidro no canteiro e jogá-lo para baixo do banco. - Mas é evidente que meus "pretendentes" não sabem, e aí é que está o problema.

Mal acabara de pronunciar as palavras, uma ideia começou a tomar forma em sua mente. Seus dedos tocaram o caco de vidro e ela permaneceu imóvel por um instante. Sentada ao seu lado no banco, Rose tomou fôlego, como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas parou abruptamente. No silêncio que se seguiu, a mesma ideia nascia na imaginação fértil de ambas.

- Rose – Isabella sussurrou -, tudo o que temos de fazer é...

- Isabella - a outra cochichou -, não é tão ruim como parece. Tudo o que você tem a fazer é...

Isabella endireitou o corpo devagar e virou-se.

Naquele prolongado momento de silêncio, duas grandes amigas, sentadas no jardim das roseiras, olharam-se extasiadas enquanto o tempo corria para trás e elas eram crianças novamente acordadas de madrugada, confidenciando seus sonhos e problemas, e inventando esquemas para resolvê-los, que sempre começavam com "se _pelo menos..."_

- Se pelo menos - disse Isabella, enquanto um largo sorriso surgia no rosto de ambas - eu pudesse convencer meus pretendentes de que _não _combinamos...

- O que não seria muito difícil de fazer – Rose exclamou entusiasmada -, porque é a verdade!

O delicioso alívio de ter um plano, de ser capaz de controlar uma situação que, minutos antes, ameaçara toda sua vida, fez com que Isabella se pusesse de pé, o rosto iluminado pelo riso.

- Pobre Sir Mike! - riu, olhando de Alistar para Rose, que lhe sorriam de volta. - Receio imensamente que ele terá a surpresa mais desagradável de sua vida quando souber que... Hesitou, calculando o que um velho libertino mais detestaria na futura esposa. - Que sou a moça mais puritana da Inglaterra!

- E também - acrescentou Rose - a mais _perdulária._

- Isso mesmo! – Isabella concordou, rodopiando de alegria. Os raios do sol dançavam em seus cabelos avermelhados e iluminavam-lhe os olhos quando se dirigiu aos amigos. - Vou fazer de tudo para lhe dar as mais claras evidências de que sou as duas coisas. Agora, quanto ao conde de Canford...

- Que pena... - disse Rose, num tom de exagerada tristeza.

- Você não terá chance de demonstrar a ele sua perícia com uma vara de pesca.

- _Peixes? _- volveu Isabella, com um fingido estremecimento. - Ora, só de pensar nessas criaturas asquerosas sinto que vou _desmaiar._

- Sim, exceto por aquele de primeira qualidade que pescou ontem – Alistar intercedeu.

- Tem razão. - Ela se voltou com um caloroso sorriso para o homem que lhe ensinara a pescar: - Será que pode procurar Maggie e lhe contar as novidades sobre nossa viagem, Alistar? Quando voltarmos para dentro ela já estará histérica, então conversarei com ela. - O mordomo assentiu e afastou-se, com as abas da casaca preta esvoaçando atrás de si.

- Bem, resta-nos apenas o terceiro pretendente para desencorajar – Rose falou animada. - Quem é ele, e o que sabemos a seu respeito? Eu o conheço?

Aquele era o momento que Isabella estivera adiando.

- Você nunca ouviu falar nele, até há poucas semanas, quando retornou da viagem - disse.

- O quê? – Rose indagou, sem entender.

Isabella respirou fundo e, com nervosismo, esfregou as mãos na saia azul.

-Eu acho - disse, devagar - que preciso lhe contar exatamente _o _que aconteceu um ano e meio atrás... com Edward Cullen.

- Não precisa me contar nada, se o assunto a deixa infeliz.

- Ora creio que devemos nos concentrar no terceiro pretendente

- O terceiro - interrompeu Isabella - é Edward Cullen.

- Meu bom Deus! – Rose ofegou, horrorizada. - Por quê?

- Isto é, eu... Não sei por quê - ela admitiu, confusa e irritada. – Mas ele aceitou a proposta de meu tio. Portanto, ou se trata de um enorme mal-entendido, ou ele está querendo se divertir, o que também não faz muito sentido...

- Uma brincadeira! Aquele homem a arruinou, Isabella! Deve ser um monstro para achar que isso ainda pode ser divertido.

- Na última vez em que o vi, ele não estava achando graça nenhuma na situação, acredite - disse Isabella e, tornando a sentar, relatou toda a história. Enquanto falava, tentava desesperadamente manter as emoções sob controle, para que ainda fosse capaz de pensar com clareza quando ela e Rose finalizassem seus planos.

- Maggie, já chegamos - disse Isabella, assim que a carruagem em que viajavam parou diante da imensa propriedade de Sir Mike Belhaven.

Os olhos de Maggie haviam permanecido fortemente cerrados durante a última hora, mas Isabella percebera, graças à respiração rápida e agitada da criada, que ela não estivera realmente dormindo. Maggie estava aterrorizada com a perspectiva de desempenhar o papel de tia de Isabella, e nenhuma das promessas de sua patroa ou as tentativas de acalmá-la haviam surtido efeito. Ela não queria ter vindo e, agora que estava ali, ainda rezava pela libertação.

- Tia Maggie! – Isabella chamou-a zangada quando a porta da frente da imponente mansão foi aberta. O mordomo deu passagem aos lacaios, que correram na direção da carruagem. - Tia Maggie! - repetiu, com urgência. Em franco desespero, virou-se para a criada e obrigou-a a abrir os olhos que mantinha fechados, fitando diretamente as pupilas arregaladas de terror. – Maggie, por favor, não faça isso comigo. Estou contando com você para agir como se fosse minha tia, e não um ratinho assustado. Eles já estão chegando!

Maggie assentiu, engoliu em seco e endireitou-se no assento. Depois, ajeitou as saias de bombazina preta.

- Como estou? – Isabella perguntou, num cochicho.

- Horrível – Maggie respondeu, passando os olhos pelo vestido de linho preto, severo e fechado até o pescoço, que Isabella escolhera para usar naquele seu primeiro encontro com o pretendente que Rosalie descrevera como um "velho horroroso e devasso".

Para dar um toque a mais àquela aparência de freira, os cabelos de Isabella estavam puxados para trás, presos num coque "à Leah" e cobertos com um véu curto. No pescoço, ela trazia a única "jóia" que pretendia usar enquanto estivesse ali: um grande e feio crucifixo de ferro, que pegara emprestado da capela de Havenhurst.

- Absolutamente horrível, milady – Maggie acrescentou, um pouco mais enfática. Desde o desaparecimento de Jasper, Maggie decidira chamar a jovem patroa de "senhora", em vez do tratamento mais familiar de antes.

- Excelente – Isabella sorriu animada. - Você também está.

O lacaio abriu a porta e baixou os degraus da carruagem. Isabella saiu primeiro, seguida por sua "tia". Fez com que Maggie passasse à sua frente, depois virou-se e olhou para Aro, que dirigia o coche. Tio Billy lhe permitira levar seis criados de Havenhurst, e ela os escolhera com todo cuidado.

- Não se esqueça - avisou ao cocheiro, embora nem fosse necessário -, espalhe os rumores a meu respeito, com qualquer criado que esteja interessado em ouvir. Você já sabe o que precisa dizer.

- Sim, senhora – Aro assentiu, um sorrisinho diabólico acrescido às palavras. - Direi a eles que beata puritana e implicante é a senhora... Tanto que é capaz de convencer o próprio demónio a seguir uma vida religiosa!

Isabella balançou a cabeça, satisfeita, e virou-se na direção da casa. O destino lhe pregara aquela peça e, agora, teria de lidar com a situação da melhor maneira possível. De cabeça erguida e os joelhos tremendo violentamente, adiantou-se até alcançar Maggie. O mordomo continuava parado na porta, observando-a com vago interesse, embora lhe desse a incrível impressão de que, na verdade, tentava localizar os seios sob o vestido negro e sem formas que ela usava. Quando se aproximaram da porta, ele deu um passo para trás, permitindo que entrassem.

- Meu patrão está com convidados no momento. Irá recebê-las em breve - avisou. - Enquanto isso, Curbes irá levá-las até seus aposentos. - Seus olhos desviaram-se para Maggie e reluziram com apreciação ao pousarem no colo bem formado. Depois, virou-se e fez um sinal para o lacaio.

Levando uma pálida e tensa Maggie ao seu lado, Isabella subiu o longo lance de escadas, analisando com curiosidade o vestíbulo sombrio e o tapete vermelho que cobria os degraus. O tapete era espesso e macio nas laterais, mas fino e gasto sob seus pés, indicando a necessidade de troca imediata. Candelabros dourados estavam colocados nas paredes, com suas respectivas velas, mas estas não haviam sido acesas, deixando a escadaria e o vestíbulo superior mergulhados na escuridão. Logo que o lacaio lhes abriu a porta e as fez entrar, Isabella descobriu que o dormitório que lhe fora designado se encontrava na mesma situação.

- O quarto de Lady Maggie fica do outro lado desta porta o criado avisou.

Isabella aguçou a vista, tentando enxergar no escuro, e viu-o atravessar o cómodo na direção do que lhe pareceu ser uma parede. Dobradiças rangeram, dando a entender que o lacaio abrira uma porta.

- Está escuro como um túmulo, aqui dentro - ela disse, incapaz de enxergar mais nada por entre as sombras. - Você pode acender as velas, por favor? - Olhou em volta. - Isto é, presumindo-se que exista alguma vela, por aqui.

- Sim, senhora, as velas estão bem do lado da cama.

A sombra do homem passou diante dela, e Isabella focalizou um objeto grande _e _com uma forma estranha que, devido ao tamanho, imaginou tratar-se da cama.

- Quer acendê-las, por favor? - insistiu. - Eu... não estou conseguindo ver nada!

- O patrão não quer que se acenda mais do que uma vela em cada cómodo - informou o lacaio. - Diz que é desperdício de cera.

Isabella piscou na escuridão, sem saber se ria ou chorava diante daquele apuro.

- Ah... - murmurou, perplexa.

O criado acendeu uma pequena vela num dos extremos do quarto e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- _Milady? _– Maggie cochichou, perscrutando a escuridão. Onde está a senhora?

- Aqui - ela respondeu, adiantando-se com todo cuidado de braços estendidos e mãos espalmadas, tateando qualquer possível obstrução em seu caminho até o lado oposto do quarto, onde esperava encontrar janelas cobertas pelas cortinas.

- Onde? - indagou Maggie num sussurro amedrontado, e Isabella pôde ouvir, de longe, os dentes da criada tiritando.

-Aqui, à sua esquerda.

Maggie seguiu o som da voz da patroa e deixou escapar um gritinho ofegante de susto, ao deparar com a figura fantasmagórica movendo-se por entre as trevas, com os braços estendidos.

- Levante um braço - pediu, com urgência -, para que eu saiba que é a senhora.

Conhecendo a natureza medrosa da criada, ela obedeceu. Porém, embora tranqulizasse a pobre Maggie, no momento em que ergueu o braço Isabella foi direto de encontro a um pilar estreito e comprido, com um busto de mármore em cima, e os dois objetos ameaçaram vir abaixo.

- Meu Deus! - ela gritou, agarrando o pilar e o objeto de mármore entre os braços, a fim de protegê-los da queda. – Maggie, não dá tempo de ficar com medo do escuro! Ajude-me, rápido! Bati em alguma coisa... um busto e seu pedestal, eu acho, e não me atrevo a soltá-los antes de ver se estarão bem firmes no chão. Estou enxergando as cortinas, na minha frente. Você só precisa seguir o som da minha voz e abri-las. Assim que o fizer, aqui dentro ficará claro como o dia.

- Estou indo, _milady _– Maggie falou, cheia de coragem e Isabella suspirou de alívio. - Achei as cortinas! – Maggie gritou, instantes depois. - Elas são pesadas... de veludo, com um outro forro por baixo. - Empurrou o pesado painel para um dos lados da parede e depois, com vigor e determinação renovados, fez o mesmo no lado oposto.

- Luz, finalmente! – Isabella exclamou, aliviada. A forte luminosidade do sol do fim da tarde penetrou em cheio pela janela, cegando-a por alguns segundos. - Assim está muito melhor - disse, piscando.

Satisfeita em perceber que o pilar era firme o suficiente para ficar de pé sem sua ajuda, ela estava prestes a colocá-lo no lugar quando o grito de Maggie a fez parar no ato.

- Os santos nos protejam!

Com o frágil busto protegido no colo, Isabella virou-se abruptamente. E viu, diante de seus olhos, todo mobiliado em vermelho e dourado, o quarto mais assustador que jamais tivera a chance de conhecer. Seis enormes cupidos dourados pareciam sobrevoar a gigantesca cama, segurando as cortinas de veludo vermelho numa das mãozinhas gorduchas e, na outra, carregando arcos e flechas, enquanto vários outros adornavam a cabeceira. Isabella arregalou os olhos, primeiro com incredulidade e, depois, achando muita graça em tudo aquilo.

- Maggie - ofegou, por entre o riso -, dê uma _olhada _neste lugar!

Perplexa com a aparência horrenda do cómodo, ela foi se virando devagar, observando os detalhes. Por cima da lareira havia um quadro com moldura dourada de uma dama vestida apenas com uma faixa quase transparente de seda vermelha, amarrada em seus quadris. Afastou rapidamente os olhos daquela chocante demonstração de nudez e viu-se confrontando um verdadeiro exército de cupidos entalhados, que repousavam em áureo esplendor nos adornos da lareira e das mesinhas de cabeceira. Um grupo deles segurava os altos castiçais ao lado da cama, com doze velas - apenas uma delas fora acesa pelo lacaio -, _e _mais cupidos cercavam um imenso espelho.

- É... – Maggie murmurou, examinando tudo com olhos estatelados. - Isto aqui é... não encontro palavras para descrever gaguejou, mas Isabella já havia superado o espanto inicial e estava bem próxima de um ataque de riso.

- Indescritível? - sugeriu, enquanto uma onda de riso lhe subia pela garganta. - Inacreditável? - acrescentou, sentindo os joelhos enfraquecerem pela hilaridade.

Maggie emitiu um som estrangulado e, de repente, aquilo foi demais para as duas. A tensão que ficara dias contida explodiu e ambas se entregaram ao abandono de uma gargalhada solta e espontânea. Como um vulcão em erupção, elas compartilhavam o riso delicioso, enquanto lágrimas lhes escorriam pelas faces. Maggie procurou a ponta do avental para enxugá-las e, quando não achou a peça, lembrou-se de sua nova e elevada posição _e _retirou um lencinho de dentro da manga do vestido, pressionando-o delicadamente nos cantos dos olhos. Isabella agarrava-se ao quase esquecido busto, encostando-o contra o rosto e riu até dobrar-se de dor. Estavam tão absorvidas naquele breve instante de relaxamento que nenhuma delas percebeu que Sir Mike havia entrado no quarto, até que ele as saudou com entusiasmo:

- Lady Isabella e Lady Maggie!

Maggie deixou escapar um gritinho de susto e, rapidamente, cobriu a boca com o lenço.

Isabella lançou um olhar para a figura envolta em cetins, cuja semelhança com os cupidos era impressionante. A dura realidade de seu destino a atingiu como um balde de água fria, acabando com qualquer ideia engraçada. Baixou os olhos para o chão, tentando lembrar-se de seu plano, e acreditando firmemente que conseguiria pô-lo em prática. _Tinha _de fazê-lo funcionar, pensou, pois, se falhasse, aquele velho libertino, e admirador de querubins dourados, com toda probabilidade acabaria se tornando seu marido.

- Minhas caríssimas damas - Sir Mike cumprimentou-as efusivo entrando no quarto. - Que prazer tão aguardado é recebê-las! - A cortesia exigia que cumprimentasse primeiro a senhora mais velha, e ele virou-se para Maggie, tomando-lhe a mão e pressionando-a contra os lábios. - Permita que me apresente: Sir Mike Belhaven, a seu dispor.

Lady Maggie fez uma leve mesura, mantendo os olhos arregalados e o lenço comprimindo-lhe a boca. Para surpresa dele, ela não retribuiu o cumprimento; não disse que estava encantada em conhecê-lo, nem perguntou sobre sua saúde. Em vez disto, fez uma nova mesura. E, depois, outra.

- Ora, não é necessário tanta formalidade - ele disse, disfarçando a estranheza por tal comportamento com uma jovialidade forçada. - Afinal, sou apenas um cavaleiro, como sabe. Não sou nem duque, nem conde.

Lady Maggie tornou a fazer uma reverência, e Isabella deu-lhe um rápido cutucão no braço.

- Como vai? - finalmente Maggie falou, num só fôlego.

- Minha tia é um pouquinho... ahn... tímida diante de estranhos – Isabella apressou-se em se desculpar.

O som musical e suave da voz de Isabella Swan fez o sangue de Sir Mike correr com mais vigor. Voltou-se para sua futura noiva com escancarada avidez e reparou que era o _seu _busto esculpido em mármore que Isabella apertava contra o Peito, de maneira tão protetora e carinhosa. Mal pôde conter o entusiasmo.

- Eu sabia que seria assim, entre nós dois... Nada de fingimentos, nem falsos pudores! - exclamou, observando-lhe a expressão vaga e confusa enquanto tomava o próprio busto dos braços dela. - Porém, minha querida, não é preciso acariciar um frio bloco de pedra, quando estou aqui em _carne e _osso!

Atónita, Isabella manteve os olhos fixos na escultura, que ele depositou no pedestal com toda delicadeza. Depois virou-se novamente para ela com um ar de expectativa, deixando-a com a horrível - e nítida - impressão de que, agora, esperava que ela estendesse os braços e aconchegasse sua cabeça calva entre os seios. Isabella encarou-o, com a mente mergulhada num caos paralisador.

- Eu... eu gostaria de lhe pedir um favor, Sir Mike - disse afinal.

- O que quiser, minha querida - respondeu ele, num tom enrouquecido.

- Eu queria... descansar um pouco antes do jantar.

Sir Mike deu um passo para trás, parecendo um pouco desapontado, mas, recobrando a postura cavalheiresca, assentiu, embora relutante.

- Não seguimos os horários do campo. O jantar é servido às oito e meia. - Pela primeira vez, examinou-a com atenção por um momento. As lembranças daquele rosto admirável e do corpo delicioso haviam sido tão poderosas e tão claras que, até então, estivera visualizando a Lady Swan que conhecera tempos atrás. Agora, perplexo, reparou no vestido escuro e sem graça que ela usava, e na maneira severa com que seus cabelos estavam penteados. Seu olhar deparou com a horrenda cruz de ferro que ela trazia ao pescoço, e ele retraiu-se, espantado. - Ah, e mais uma coisa, minha cara... estou com alguns convidados - acrescentou, com os olhos presos no vestido preto. - Pensei que gostaria de saber disto, a fim de arrumar-se... um pouco mais de acordo.

Isabella engoliu o insulto com a mesma imobilidade entorpecida que a atingira desde que o vira entrar no quarto. E, apenas quando a porta se fechou atrás dele, foi capaz de se mover.

- Maggie - desabafou desconsolada, atirando-se numa cadeira. - Como pôde ficar fazendo uma reverência atrás da outra, daquele jeito? Ele vai descobrir que você é uma criada antes do fim da noite! Jamais conseguiremos enganá-lo!

- Bem! – Maggie exclamou, num misto de mágoa e indignação.

- Pelo menos eu não estava agarrando a cabeça dele contra os seios, quando ele entrou!

- Vamos melhorar, mais tarde – Isabella prometeu, lançando um olhar de desculpas para a criada. Então todo temor desapareceu de sua voz, sendo substituído por uma urgente determinação: - Nós temos de melhorar, Maggie, pois quero ir embora daqui ainda amanhã. Ou depois de amanhã, no máximo!

- O mordomo ficou olhando para meus seios – Maggie queixou-se. - Eu percebi!

Isabella sorriu, resignada e divertida.

- E o lacaio olhou para os meus - disse. - Nenhuma mulher está segura, neste lugar. O que estamos sentindo agora é um pouco de... medo do palco. Somos atrizes amadoras, por enquanto, mas esta noite vou acertar todas as minhas falas. Não importa o quanto me custe, eu vou conseguir!

Quando Isabella finalmente desceu as escadas em direção à sala de jantar, estava duas horas atrasada. De propósito.

- Bom Deus, como demorou, minha querida! - disse Sir Mike, pulando da cadeira e correndo para recebê-la na porta, onde ela se mantinha estática e tentando reunir coragem para fazer o que tinha de ser feito. - Venha conhecer meus convidados - ele acrescentou, fazendo-a adiantar-se depois de um rápido e desalentado olhar para o vestido horroroso e o penteado severo.

- Fizemos como sugeriu em seu recado, e já começamos a jantar. O que a reteve lá em cima por tanto tempo?

- Eu estava rezando - ela respondeu, conseguindo encará-lo de frente.

Sir Mike recobrou-se da surpresa a tempo de apresentá-la às outras três pessoas da mesa - um homem que se assemelhava a ele tanto na idade como no físico, e duas mulheres com cerca de trinta e cinco anos, que usavam os vestidos mais escandalosos e reveladores que Isabella já vira.

Ela aceitou uma porção de carne fria, a fim de acalmar o estômago que protestava de fome, enquanto as duas mulheres a analisavam com escárnio evidente.

- É um traje bastante incomum, este que está usando - comentou a dama chamada Irina. - É costume, de onde você vem, vestir-se assim com tanta... simplicidade?

Isabella mordiscou um pedaço minúsculo de carne.

- Não, realmente - respondeu. - Na verdade, sou eu que desaprovo adornos excessivos. - Virou-se para Sir Mike com um ar inocente. - Vestidos muito enfeitados custam caro. Acho que são um desperdício de dinheiro.

Sir Mike ficou repentinamente inclinado a concordar, ainda mais considerando o fato de que pretendia mantê-la nua a maior parte do tempo.

- Tem toda razão! - exclamou, encarando as outras damas com reprovação. - Não faz sentido gastar tanto dinheiro com roupas. Aliás, não faz sentido gastar dinheiro com nada!

- É exatamente o que penso – Isabella concordou, com um gesto de cabeça. - Em vez disso, prefiro doar à caridade cada tostão que posso encontrar.

- _Doar _dinheiro? - rugiu Sir Mike, quase levantando da cadeira. Depois, forçou-se a sentar novamente e a reconsiderar os bons motivos que tinha para casar-se com ela. Isabella Swan estava adorável - com o rosto um pouco mais maduro do que se lembrava, mas nem mesmo o véu negro e os cabelos esticados para trás diminuíam a beleza dos olhos cor de chocolate, cercados por cílios longos e sedosos. Sob estes mesmos olhos havia escuras olheiras, que ele não se recordava de ter visto antes, mas tomou-as pela seriedade excessiva com que ela se apresentava. Porém, seu dote era razoável, e o corpo sob aquele vestido deformado... bem que gostaria de, pelo menos, poder ver-lhe as formas. Talvez estas também tivessem se modificado, e não para melhor, no decorrer daqueles poucos anos.

- Eu esperava, minha cara - disse, cobrindo-lhe a mão e apertando-a carinhosamente -, vê-la usando algo mais alegre no jantar, conforme lhe sugeri.

Isabella lançou-lhe um olhar angelical.

- Eu só trouxe este vestido.

- Só este? - ele ofegou. - Mas vi perfeitamente meus lacaios carregando várias malas para seus aposentos!

- Ah, aquelas pertencem à minha tia... apenas uma é a minha ela apressou-se em mentir, antecipando suas próximas perguntas e pensando desesperadamente nas possíveis respostas.

- É mesmo? - Sir Mike continuou olhando o vestido com imenso desgosto, e então, fez exatamente a pergunta que ela esperava: - O quê, se me permite saber, a sua mala contém, se não são roupas?

Inspirada, ela sorriu, radiante:

- Algo de grande valor. Que não tem preço, na verdade confidenciou.

- Todos os rostos a encararam com súbito interesse - especialmente o avaro Sir Mike.

- Bem, não nos deixe neste suspense. O que é?

- Os restos mortais de São Jacob.

Lady Irina e Lady Mortand gritaram em uníssono. Sir William engasgou com o vinho e Sir Mike fitou-a horrorizado, mas Isabella não havia terminado. Guardou o melhor para o final da refeição e, assim que todos se levantaram, insistiu para que tornassem a sentar, a fim de se unirem numa oração de graças. Erguendo as mãos para o alto, transformou uma simples oração num veemente discurso contra os pecados da luxúria e promiscuidade, inflamando-se a ponto de clamar a vingança do apocalipse para todos os transgressores, e culminando com uma terrível e vívida descrição dos horrores que aguardavam todos aqueles que trilhavam os caminhos da dissipação - horrores que misturavam lendas de dragões com mitologia, uma pitada de religião e uma boa dose de sua própria imaginação. Depois que terminou, ela baixou os olhos e rezou, sinceramente, para que aquele fosse o fim de sua visita a Sir Mike. Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer; havia apostado tudo ali, e dera o melhor de si mesma.

E fora o bastante. Após o jantar, Sir Mike acompanhou-a até seus aposentos e, com uma desastrosa tentativa de mostrar-se condoído, anunciou que receava que um noivado entre eles não daria certo. De maneira alguma.

Isabella e Maggie partiram na madrugada do dia seguinte, uma hora antes de os criados acordarem. Da janela de seu quarto, enrolado num robe de seda, Sir Mike observou a rápida retirada, enquanto o cocheiro de Isabella guardava a bagagem na carruagem. Estava prestes a voltar para a cama, quando uma súbita rajada de vento ergueu a barra do vestido negro da jovem, expondo a seus olhos cobiçosos uma longa e bem torneada perna. Ele imobilizou-se no lugar, e continuou olhando até que a carruagem fez o contorno na frente da casa e começou a se afastar. E, através da pequena janela aberta, viu quando Isabella riu e levantou as mãos, retirando os grampos dos cabelos. Uma cascata avermelhada esvoaçou pela janela, obscurecendo-lhe o rosto, e Sir Mike umedeceu os lábios, pensativo.

* * *

_Que coisa de louco!_

_Um já foi! Graças a Deus! Coitada da Bellinha, ter que aturar esse Mike! Ela merece o Edward, que em certos momentos vai nos matar de raiva e em outros vai nos conquistar!_

_Esse tio da Bella é bem sem noção mesmo! _

_Agora falta o James! Terça-feira posto o encontro dos dois, que não vai nem de perto pior que o encontro com o Mike. E logo depois nossa menina vai partir para Escocia!_

_Espero que tenham gostado meninas! Fiquem com Deus! Bom inicio de semana para vocês! Robsteijoooossss_

_Até Terça!_

_OBs: (** Florence Santos:** Oi Querida... Ri muito com seu reviews, mais não deixo de concordar com você! Mas Jéssica fez isso motivada além da inveja... Você imagina qual foi outro motivo?... Beijooosss Querida!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Booa Tarde Meus Amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Nesse capítulo a nossa Bella, vai se encontrar com o James... O que será que a nossa maluquinha vai aprontar? Se preparem pra rir kkkk... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

A propriedade rural de Lord James Marchman, conde de Canford, localizava-se numa região cuja beleza era tão pura, selvagem _e _intocada que, por alguns momentos, olhando pela janela da carruagem, Isabella chegou a esquecer o propósito de sua visita. A mansão era a maior que ela já vira - em estilo Tudor, majestosa e com detalhes em madeira -, mas foram os campos que a cercavam que deixaram Isabella encantada. Salgueiros chorões ladeavam um regato que corria através do parque defronte à propriedade, e lilases floresciam livremente por entre as árvores, com as cores suaves mesclando-se, num esplendor natural, com as aquilégias e lírios selvagens.

Antes mesmo que a carruagem parasse, as portas da mansão já estavam sendo escancaradas, e a figura alta e atarracada de um homem apressava-se em descer a escadaria.

- Ao que parece, a recepção aqui será bem mais entusiasmada do que aquela que tivemos em nossa última parada - comentou Isabella em tom resoluto, enquanto tirava as luvas e preparava-se corajosamente para enfrentar e vencer o novo obstáculo à sua felicidade e independência.

A porta da carruagem abriu-se com força capaz de arrancá-la de suas dobradiças, e um rosto masculino espiou lá dentro.

- Lady Isabella! - saudou Lord Marchman, rubro de contentamento... ou excesso de bebida, ela não teve certeza. - Esta é realmente uma surpresa ansiosamente esperada! - Então, como se percebesse a idiotice de seu comentário, ele balançou a cabeça e corrigiu-se: - Isto é, um _prazer _muito esperado! A _surpresa _deve-se ao fato de a senhorita ter chegado mais cedo!

Isabella reprimiu com firmeza uma onda de compaixão pelo óbvio embaraço de Lord Marchman, além da ideia de que poderia acabar simpatizando com ele.

- Espero não estar lhe causando muito incómodo - disse.

- Não muito. Isto é... - ele tornou a corrigir-se, fitando-a nos olhos e sentindo-se afogar dentro deles. - De maneira _alguma._

Ela sorriu e fez as apresentações:

- Esta é minha tia Maggie.

Depois, permitiu que o exuberante anfitrião as acompanhasse pela escada da frente, enquanto Maggie lhe cochichava, satisfeita;

- Acho que ele está tão nervoso quanto eu.

O interior da casa parecia sombrio e sem vida, em contraste com a luminosidade de fora. Seguindo o lorde para dentro, Isabella teve um rápido relance da mobília do salão e da saleta de estar - toda revestida em couro de tons escuros que, aparentemente, algum dia haviam sido pretos ou marrons. Lord Marchman, que a observava com ansiosa atenção, olhou em torno de si e, de repente, viu como a própria casa deveria parecer aos olhos dela. Tentando desculpar-se pela falta de luxo de seus objetos, disse, apressado:

- Esta casa está precisando de um toque feminino. Sou um velho solteirão, como deve saber, exatamente como foi meu pai.

Maggie arregalou os olhos, fulminando-o:

- Ora, eu nunca...! - exclamou, numa reação ultrajada à aparente admissão dele de ser um bastardo.

- Não quis dizer - Lord Marchman apressou-se em explicar

- Que meu pai _nunca _se casou. Isto é... - fez uma pausa, ajeitando nervosamente a gravata de laço, como se ansiasse por soltá-la.

- Na verdade, minha mãe faleceu quando eu ainda era criança, e meu pai não tornou a se casar. Nós dois morávamos aqui, sozinhos.

Na junção entre os dois corredores e a escadaria, o lorde virou-se para elas novamente.

- Gostariam de tomar um refresco, ou preferem ir direto para a cama?

Isabella realmente precisava descansar e, acima de tudo, queria passar o menor tempo possível na companhia dele.

- Prefiro a última sugestão, senhor, se não se importa respondeu.

- Neste caso - ele disse, fazendo um largo gesto na direção da escada -, vamos.

Maggie bufou de indignação em vista da insinuação que indicava, claramente, que ele não era muito melhor do que Sir Mike.

- Agora, escute aqui, milorde! Sou eu quem leva esta jovem para a cama desde que ela nasceu, e não preciso da ajuda de tipos como o senhor! - ela disparou. Depois, percebendo o que acabara de dizer, arruinou todo o magnífico efeito fazendo uma reverência e acrescentando, num sussurro servil: - Se me der sua licença, senhor.

- Licença? Não, eu... - Finalmente Lord Marchman registrou as palavras de Maggie uma onda de rubor cobriu até as raízes de seus cabelos. - Eu... apenas pretendia lhes mostrar como recomeçou, inclinando a cabeça e fechando os olhos por um instante, como se rezasse por ajuda. - Como encontrar o caminho para seus aposentos - finalizou, com um profundo suspiro de alívio.

Isabella estava secretamente tocada por aquela demonstração de sinceridade e timidez. E, se sua situação não fosse tão ameaçadora, teria se esforçado um pouco para deixá-lo à vontade.

Abrindo os olhos com relutância, Isabella virou o corpo na cama. A luz do sol escoava através das cortinas e ela esboçou um leve sorriso enquanto se espreguiçava e se lembrava do jantar da noite anterior. Lord Marchman se revelara um adorável desajeitado, e tão ansioso em agradar quanto ela havia julgado, logo que chegara.

Maggie irrompeu no quarto, mantendo a aparência de criada, apesar do vestido elegante que usava.

- Aquele homem - anunciou, ressentida, referindo-se ao anfitrião - não consegue pronunciar duas palavras sem se atrapalhar! - Era óbvio que esperava um pouco mais de qualidade, durante o tempo em que lhe permitiam misturar-se com os patrões.

- Acho que ele tem medo de nós - respondeu Isabella, saindo da cama. - Sabe que horas são? Ele queria que eu o acompanhasse numa pescaria às sete da manhã.

- São dez e meia – Maggie respondeu, abrindo os armários e virando-se para que Isabella decidisse que roupa iria vestir. Esperou por você até alguns minutos atrás, depois saiu, levando duas varas de pesca. Disse que você poderia reunir-se a ele, quando acordasse.

- Nesse caso, creio que vou vestir aquele, de musselina rosa - ela decidiu, com um sorrisinho maldoso.

O conde de Marchman mal pôde acreditar em seus olhos quando finalmente avistou sua pretendida encaminhando-se para ele trajando um esvoaçante vestido cor-de-rosa, com um guarda-sol e um delicado chapeuzinho combinando, ela aproximava-se nas pontas dos pés, através da margem do riacho. Perplexo com as excentricidades da mente feminina, voltou rapidamente a atenção para a velha truta que tentava pescar havia cinco anos. Moveu a vara de pesca com todo cuidado, esperando atiçar, ou mesmo convencer o peixe a aceitar sua isca. A truta gigantesca nadou em torno do anzol como se soubesse que não passava de um truque, mas abocanhou-o de repente, quase arrancando a vara das mãos de James. O peixe saltou na água, irrompendo pela superfície num imenso e reluzente arco, no exato instante que a futura noiva de James escolheu para emitir um grito agudo:

- _Uma cobra!_

Assustado, James virou a cabeça de súbito na direção dela, a tempo de vê-la pulando como se o próprio demónio estivesse agarrado em seus tornozelos, enquanto esgoelava-se:

- Uma cobra! Uma cobra! _Uma coooobra!_

Numa fração de segundo, ele perdeu a concentração, deixou a linha correr e o peixe abocanhou a isca, escapando do anzol, exatamente como Isabella esperava que acontecesse.

- Eu vi uma cobra! - ela mentiu, correndo para ele com passinhos miúdos e parando ao alcançar os braços que ele estendia para ampará-la... ou estrangulá-la, pensou, ocultando um sorriso.

Olhou de relance para a água, esperando avistar a truta magnífica que ele _quase _pescara, e conteve o impulso de apanhar a vara de pesca e tentar a própria sorte.

A pergunta resmungada de Lord Marchman a fez voltar-se novamente para ele.

- A senhorita gostaria de pescar ou prefere sentar-se um pouco e descansar de sua fuga da horrível serpente?

Isabella olhou em volta e fingiu-se espantada.

- Ora, senhor, eu não sei pescar!

- Mas sabe sentar? - ele indagou, com o que _poderia _ter sido sarcasmo.

Ela baixou o rosto, a fim de ocultar um sorriso diante da evidente impaciência que ele, no entanto, procurava disfarçar.

- É claro que sei sentar - respondeu, orgulhosa. - Aliás, sentar é uma ocupação bastante feminina, enquanto que pescar, em minha opinião, é bem o contrário. Entretanto, eu adoraria ficar aqui, observando-o.

Nas duas horas seguintes, ela permaneceu sentada na pedra ao lado dele, reclamando do desconforto, da claridade do sol, da umidade do ar e, quando esgotou os motivos para queixas, dedicou-se a estragar-lhe completamente a manhã, tagarelando sobre todos os tópicos frívolos em que pôde pensar, ao mesmo tempo em que atirava pedras no riacho, a fim de assustar os peixes.

Quando ele finalmente conseguiu apanhar um peixe, a despeito de todos os esforços de Isabella em contrário, ela se levantou e deu um passo para frente.

- O senhor está... está machucando o bichinho! - gritou ao vê-lo puxar o anzol pela boca do peixe.

- Que bichinho? Está se referindo ao peixe? - ele perguntou, incrédulo.

- Sim!

- Ora, que tolice - ele retrucou, encarando-a como se ela fosse maluca. Depois, jogou o peixe na margem.

- Ele não consegue respirar! – Isabella gemeu, com os olhos fixos no peixe que se debatia.

- Ele não precisa respirar – James retrucou. - Nós vamos comê-lo no almoço.

- Eu não vou! - ela gritou, conseguindo olhar para ele como se estivesse diante de um assassino desalmado.

- Lady Swan - ele começou, paciente -, quer me fazer acreditar que nunca comeu peixe?

- Ora, é evidente que já comi.

- E de onde acha que vêm os peixes que come? - ele prosseguiu, usando um mínimo de lógica.

- Vêm em pacotes, limpos e embrulhados - ela respondeu, fitando-o com um olhar abobalhado.

- Pois eles não nasceram nestes pacotes limpos e embrulhados - James retrucou e Isabella teve dificuldade em disfarçar sua admiração pela paciência que ele demonstrava, bem como pelo tom firme que, finalmente, ele começava a empregar. Ao contrário do que imaginara antes, ele não era nenhum tolo desajeitado. -, Antes disso - ele persistiu -, onde estavam os peixes? Como acha que chegaram ao mercado, em primeiro lugar?

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, olhou com piedade para o peixe que continuava se debatendo, e, depois, para Lord Marchman, com insolente condenação.

- Presumo que os pescadores tenham usado redes, ou qualquer outra coisa - disse. - Mas tenho certeza de que não os pegam deste jeito.

- Que jeito? - ele indagou.

- Ora, como o senhor fez... arrancando o pobre peixe de sua casinha, enganando-o ao esconder o anzol sob a isca e, depois, jogando o coitadinho aí na margem, para morrer. Isso é desumano! - exclamou, mexendo as saias num gesto irritado.

Lord Marchman a encarava, franzindo a testa com incredulidade, e balançou a cabeça, como se tentasse clareá-la. Minutos mais tarde, acompanhou-a de volta para casa.

Isabella obrigou-o a carregar a cesta contendo o peixe no lado oposto de onde ela caminhava. E como isso aparentemente não era o bastante para deixá-lo desconcertado, exigiu que ele estendesse o braço, mantendo a cesta o mais distante possível.

Não ficou surpresa quando ele se desculpou e permaneceu fechado em seus aposentos até a hora do jantar, e tampouco com o fato de ter ficado calado e pensativo durante toda a desconfortável refeição. Ela, no entanto, dedicou-se a preencher o silêncio, tagarelando sem parar sobre as diferenças entre a moda francesa e inglesa, e a importância de se usar apenas luvas da melhor qualidade, além de deleitá-lo com a descrição detalhada de cada vestido que se lembrava de ter visto. No final do jantar, Lord Marchman parecia confuso e irritado; Isabella estava um pouco rouca, e muito animada.

- Eu acho – Maggie comentou, com um sorrisinho orgulhoso, quando já se encontravam a sós no quarto de Isabella - que ele está começando a pensar duas vezes no pedido de casamento, _milady._

- Pois eu acho que ele passou todo o jantar calculando qual seria a maneira mais fácil de cometer um assassinato - ela retrucou, rindo.

Estava prestes a dizer mais alguma coisa, quando o mordomo as interrompeu, informando que Lord Marchman desejava ter uma conversa particular com Lady Swan, em seu escritório.

Isabella preparou-se para mais uma batalha de perspicácia - ou de falta de perspicácia - e seguiu o mordomo até um vestíbulo sombrio, todo em tons de marrom, e depois para um espaçoso escritório onde o conde se encontrava sentado numa poltrona de couro cor de vinho, atrás de uma escrivaninha.

- O senhor queria falar... - ela começou, ao entrar no escritório, mas algo na parede ao lado roçou em seus cabelos.

Isabella virou a cabeça, quase esperando encontrar um quadro pendurado, mas viu-se frente a frente com uma imensa cabeça de urso. O gritinho agudo que emitiu desta vez foi bastante real, embora se devesse mais ao susto do que ao medo.

- Ele está bem morto - o conde informou num tom de cansada resignação, vendo-a se afastar de um de seus mais caros trofeus cobrindo a boca com as mãos.

Ela recobrou-se no mesmo instante, enquanto passava os olhos pelas paredes cobertas de trofeus de caça, e depois tornou a virar-se para ele.

- Pode tirar a mão da boca - ele falou.

Isabella enviou-lhe mais um olhar de acusação e mordeu o lábio, a fim de esconder o sorriso. Teria adorado ouvi-lo contar sobre como abatera aquele urso, ou sobre onde havia encontrado aquele javali descomunal, mas sabia que era melhor não perguntar.

- Por favor, senhor - pediu, em vez disso -, diga-me que estes pobres animais não morreram em suas mãos.

- Pois receio que a resposta seja sim. Ou melhor, morreram sob a mira da minha arma. Sente-se, por favor. - O conde indicou uma grande e confortável poltrona à sua frente, e ela obedeceu.

- Responda-me, se puder - ele inquiriu, com os olhos suavizando-se ao fitá-la -, se por acaso nos casarmos, como a senhorita imaginaria nossa vida juntos?

Ela não havia se preparado para um ataque tão frontal, e essa atitude inspirou-lhe respeito por ele, além de deixá-la um tanto desconcertada. Respirando fundo, tentou descrever o tipo de vida que, tinha certeza, ele odiaria:

- Naturalmente nós iríamos morar em Londres - começou inclinando-se para a frente, fingindo entusiasmo. - Eu adoro tanto a cidade e seus atrativos!

Ele franziu a testa, diante da menção de morar em Londres.

- Que tipo de atrativos a senhorita aprecia?

- Ora, todas as diversões! - ela respondeu, enquanto apressava-se em pensar. - Os bailes, as festas, a ópera... Adoro organizar bailes, e também ser convidada. Na verdade, simplesmente não suporto a ideia de perder um baile. Durante a temporada de meu _debut, _havia noites em que eu conseguia frequentar quinze bailes diferentes! E gosto muito de jogar, também - acrescentou, querendo dar a impressão de que lhe custaria bem mais caro do que o dote que lhe fora oferecido. - Mas não tenho muita sorte, e estou sempre pedindo dinheiro emprestado.

- Entendo - ele murmurou. - Mais alguma coisa?

Ela hesitou, sentindo que precisava falar mais, porém a maneira firme e inquisidora com que ele a encarava começou a deixá-la nervosa.

- O que mais pode haver na vida - disse, então, com alegria forçada - além de bailes, jogos e companhias sofisticadas?

A expressão dele se tornara tão pensativa que Isabella pressentiu que estaria reunindo coragem para dispensá-la, e esperou num silêncio ansioso, temendo distraí-lo. No momento em que ele começou a falar, ela soube qual seria o discurso, pois mostrava-se vacilante e desajeitado, como sempre ficava quando o assunto era pessoal.

- Lady... ahn... - Lord Marchman gaguejou, ajeitando a gravata de laço.

- Swan - ela completou, ajudando-o.

- Sim... Swan - ele concordou e calou-se por um instante, recompondo as ideias. - Lady Swan - recomeçou -, sou um simples proprietário rural, sem quaisquer aspirações de passar temporadas em Londres, e tampouco fazer sucesso na corte. Na verdade, viajo para Londres o mais raramente possível. Posso ver que isto a deixa desapontada.

Ela assentiu, com tristeza.

- Receio imensamente - ele prosseguiu, ruborizando - que um casamento entre nós não daria certo, Lady... ahn... - Perdeu-se novamente, irritado com a própria falta de jeito.

- Swan – Isabella correu em seu auxílio, ansiosa para que terminasse logo o discurso.

- Sim, é claro, Swan. Eu sabia. O que estava tentando dizer é que... ahn...

- Nosso casamento não daria certo? - ela sugeriu.

- Exatamente! - Interpretando as palavras de Isabella como expressão do pensamento dela, e não seu, ele suspirou aliviado e assentiu, enfático. - Devo dizer que fico contente em saber que a senhorita concorda comigo.

- É evidente que lamento por isso - ela disse com gentileza, sentindo que devia a ele algum tipo de compensação pelo tormento que lhe impusera durante a pescaria. - Meu tio também ficará muito desapontado - acrescentou, fazendo um esforço para não pular da cadeira e colocar a pena de escrever entre os dedos dele. - O senhor gostaria de escrever-lhe uma carta, agora, explicando sua decisão?

- Nossa decisão - ele corrigiu suavemente.

- Sim, mas... – Isabella hesitou, formulando a resposta com todo cuidado. - Meu tio ficará tão decepcionado e eu... eu não gostaria que me culpasse por isso - finalizou.

Com toda certeza, Sir Mike jogaria toda a culpa sobre ela, em sua inevitável carta ao tio Billy, e Isabella não queria correr o risco de que o conde fizesse o mesmo. Afinal, seu tio não era nenhum tolo, e ela não pretendia arriscar-se a receber o troco, caso ele descobrisse o esquema que ela armara para desencorajar seus pretendentes e frustrar seus planos.

- Entendo - disse o conde, examinando-a com uma atenção perturbadora. Depois, pegou a pena e molhou-a no tinteiro. Isabella exalou um suspiro de alívio quando ele começou a escrever a carta. - Agora que este assunto desagradável está encerrado, será que posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? - ele acrescentou, empurrando a carta para o lado.

Ela assentiu, toda contente.

- Por que a senhorita veio até aqui? Isto é, por que concordou em reconsiderar meu pedido de casamento?

A pergunta a apanhou de surpresa. Ao tornar a vê-lo, apenas uma fugaz - e possivelmente errónea - lembrança de tê-lo conhecido durante algum baile surgira em sua mente. Além do mais, não poderia lhe confessar que estava em dificuldades financeiras e na dependência de seu tio, pois toda a explicação seria humilhante demais para ser mencionada.

Ele aguardava a resposta e, ao perceber que ela parecia incapaz de falar, foi em seu auxílio:

- Será que eu disse ou fiz alguma coisa, durante nossos breves encontros no ano passado, que talvez a tenha levado a imaginar que eu poderia gostar da vida na cidade?

- É difícil dizer - ela respondeu, com absoluta sinceridade.

- Lady Swan, será que a senhorita se lembra de ter-me conhecido antes?

- Ah, sim, claro. Com toda certeza - ela afirmou, lembrando-se vagamente de alguém muito parecido com ele, que lhe fora apresentado durante uma festa na casa de Lady Markham. Era isso! - Nós nos conhecemos no baile de lady Markham.

Ele manteve os olhos fixos no rosto dela.

- Nós nos conhecemos no parque.

- No parque? - ela repetiu, com supremo embaraço.

- A senhorita havia parado para admirar as flores, e o jovem cavalheiro que a acompanhava naquele dia nos apresentou.

- Ah... - ela murmurou, afastando rapidamente o olhar.

- Gostaria de saber sobre o que conversamos, naquele dia e no dia seguinte, quando eu a acompanhei num passeio pelo mesmo parque?

Curiosidade e vergonha travaram uma batalha dentro dela, _e a _curiosidade venceu:

- Sim, eu gostaria muito.

- Sobre pescaria.

- P-pescaria? Ele fez que sim.

- Minutos depois de sermos apresentados, mencionei que não havia ido para Londres para a temporada, como a senhorita imaginara, porque estava a caminho da Escócia, para uma pescaria, e que iria partir no dia seguinte.

Um desagradável presságio a invadiu, quando uma campainha soou em sua memória.

- Tivemos uma conversa muito agradável - o conde continuou. - E a senhorita contou-me, com grande entusiasmo, sobre o desafio que enfrentou certa vez, ao pescar uma truta particularmente difícil.

Isabella sentiu o rosto arder como brasa enquanto o ouvia prosseguir:

- Nós quase nos esquecemos do tempo, e de seu pobre acompanhante, ao compartilharmos histórias de pescarias.

Ele se calou, esperando, e quando não suportou mais o silêncio, ela falou:

- E houve... mais alguma coisa?

- Muito pouco. Acabei desistindo de viajar para a Escócia no dia seguinte, e fiquei em Londres a fim de lhe fazer uma visita. A senhorita abandonou a meia dúzia de rapazes que iriam acompanhá-la a algum tipo de vesperal, e preferiu minha companhia em mais um passeio improvisado ao parque.

Ela engoliu em seco, encarando-o.

- Gostaria de saber qual foi nosso assunto de conversa, neste dia?

- Não, acho que não.

Ele riu, ignorando-lhe a resposta.

- A senhorita confessou-se cansada de toda a agitação social e afirmou que preferia mil vezes estar no campo, naquele dia... e foi por isso que fomos ao parque. Passamos horas muito agradáveis juntos, ou pelo menos foi o que pensei.

Quando ele silenciou novamente, Isabella obrigou-se a fitá-lo e indagou, resignada:

- Nós conversamos sobre pescaria?

- Não. Sobre caçadas... de javali.

Ela fechou os olhos, querendo morrer de vergonha.

- A senhorita me fez um relato muito interessante sobre um javali selvagem que seu pai havia caçado anos atrás, e como havia acompanhado tudo, sem permissão, bem em cima da árvore sob a qual o animal fora abatido. Se bem me lembro - finalizou, num tom gentil -, a senhorita me disse que foi seu aviso impulsivo que revelou o local aos caçadores e, em consequência disso, recebeu uma severa repreensão de seu pai.

Ela reparou no brilho divertido nos olhos dele e, de repente, ambos começaram a rir.

- Recordo-me de seu riso, também - ele falou, ainda sorrindo. - Achei que era o som mais adorável que já ouvira. Tanto que, graças a ele e à sua conversa encantadora, me senti muito à vontade em sua companhia. - Percebendo que acabara de lhe fazer um elogio, o conde ruborizou, remexeu a gravata e desviou os olhos.

Percebendo seu desconforto, Isabella esperou que ele se refizesse e tornasse a encará-la.

- Eu também me lembro - disse, inclinando a cabeça para o lado quando ele começou a desviar novamente o olhar. - É verdade - insistiu, sincera. - Eu havia me esquecido, mas só... até alguns momentos atrás.

Com uma expressão satisfeita, embora ainda um pouco confuso, o conde reclinou-se na cadeira e encarou-a, incisivo.

- Por que decidiu reconsiderar minha proposta, quando é óbvio que mal se lembrava de mim?

Ele era tão gentil, tão bondoso, que Isabella sentiu que lhe devia uma resposta sincera. Além do mais, sua opinião a respeito da perspicácia de Lord Marchman sofrera uma rápida mudança. Agora que a possibilidade de um envolvimento romântico desaparecera, ele se mostrava muito mais direto, com uma percepção extremamente acurada.

- A senhorita pode confiar em mim - ele a encorajou, como se fosse capaz de ler seus pensamentos. - Não sou tão simplório como devo ter parecido a princípio. Apenas não... ahn... não tenho muita facilidade para lidar com as damas, nem para cortejá-las. Porém, desde que a possibilidade de me tornar seu marido não existe mais - acrescentou com uma ponta de tristeza -, talvez pudéssemos ser amigos.

Quase que por instinto, Isabella soube que o conde não iria zombar de sua situação, se lhe explicasse tudo, e que ele continuaria insistindo, até que ela o fizesse.

- Foi uma decisão do meu tio - disse, com um sorriso envergonhado, e tentou amenizar um pouco os fatos. - O senhor sabe, tio Billy não tem filhos e está determ..., isto é, está preocupado em ver-me bem casada. Ele soube que alguns cavalheiros haviam pedido minha mão e decidiu que... quero dizer, ele... - Calou-se, desanimada. Não era tão fácil quanto parecia.

- Ele me escolheu? - o conde ajudou.

Isabella assentiu.

- Estranho... - ele comentou, pensativo. - Lembro-me perfitamente de ter ouvido dizer que a senhorita havia recebido várias... não, _muitas _ofertas de casamento durante a temporada em que nos conhecemos. Ainda assim, seu tio me escolheu. Devo dizer que me sinto lisonjeado, e muito surpreso. Considerando-se a diferença substancial de nossas idades, sem mencionar nossos interesses, eu imaginaria que um homem mais jovem pudesse ser o escolhido. Peço-lhe desculpas por estar me intrometendo acrescentou, fitando-a com intensidade.

Ela quase caiu da cadeira, em sua aflição, quando ele indagou:

- Quem _mais _ele escolheu?

Mordendo o lábio, Isabella afastou os olhos, sem perceber que Lord Marchman era capaz de ver, pela sua expressão contida, que, embora a pergunta a deixasse embaraçada, a resposta a perturbava terrivelmente.

- Seja lá quem for, deve ser bem menos adequado do que eu, pela maneira como está reagindo - ele disse, encarando-a.

- Será que posso adivinhar? Ou será que devo lhe dizer, francamente, que cerca de uma hora atrás entreouvi uma conversa de sua tia com seu cocheiro, que riam sobre algo que ocorreu na casa de Sir Belhaven? O outro pretendente é Belhaven? - ele insistiu, num tom delicado.

O súbito empalidecer de Isabella foi a resposta que procurava.

- Maldito! - o conde praguejou com um esgar de nojo. Só de pensar em uma jovem inocente como a senhorita sendo oferecida àquele velho...!

- Eu consegui dissuadi-lo – Isabella apressou-se em assegurar, mas estava profundamente tocada pelo fato de o conde, que a conhecia tão pouco, ter ficado a seu favor.

- Tem certeza?

' Creio que sim.

Após um momento de hesitação, ele se recostou na cadeira, enviando-lhe um olhar astuto ao mesmo tempo que um sorriso lento surgia em seu rosto. - Posso lhe perguntar como conseguiu?

- Com toda franqueza, prefiro que não o faça.

O conde assentiu, mas seu sorriso alargou-se e os olhos azuis brilhavam, divertidos.

- Mas será que estarei muito longe da verdade, se presumir que a senhorita usou com ele as mesmas táticas que utilizou comigo?

- Eu... não tenho certeza se entendi a pergunta - ela retrucou vagamente, mas o sorriso dele era contagiante e logo ela se viu mordendo o lábio, para impedir-se de sorrir também.

- Bem, ou o interesse que a senhorita demonstrou pela pescaria era sincero, dois anos atrás, ou tratava-se de mera cortesia de sua parte, a fim de colocar-me à vontade e fazer com que eu falasse sobre assuntos do meu interesse. Se a primeira hipótese for a verdadeira, então só posso presumir que a aversão pelos peixes que a senhorita demonstrou esta manhã não foi tão... como diríamos?, tão profunda quanto quis me fazer acreditar.

Trocaram um olhar e, enquanto ele esboçava um leve sorriso, Isabella estava prestes a cair na gargalhada.

- Talvez não seja assim _tão _profunda, senhor. Os olhos dele reluziram.

- Gostaria de fazer uma nova tentativa com aquela truta que a senhorita me deixou escapar, amanhã cedo? Algum dia eu ainda irei apanhá-la, como sabe.

Ela começou a rir, e o conde imitou-a. Quando o ataque de riso cessou, Isabella encarou-o, sentindo como se fossem grandes amigos. Seria tão agradável sentar-se ao lado dele junto ao regato, sem sapatos, esperando para testar sua própria perícia com a linha e a vara de pesca... Por outro lado, não queria forçá-lo ao inconveniente de mantê-las ali como hóspedes, nem correr o risco de que ele mudasse de ideia quanto ao casamento.

- Considerando tudo - falou, devagar -, creio que é melhor minha tia e eu partirmos amanhã cedo, para nosso último... nosso último destino.

O dia seguinte amanheceu claro e lindo, com pássaros cantando nas árvores e o sol brilhando num céu muito azul. Infelizmente, era um daqueles dias em que as soluções dos problemas do dia anterior não haviam aparecido durante a noite, e quando Lord Marchman a acompanhou até a carruagem, Isabella ainda não havia resolvido seu dilema. Não poderia continuar ali, agora que sua tarefa fora concluída; no entanto, a perspectiva de chegar na casa de Edward Cullen na Escócia com quase uma semana de antecedência, e com Maggie no lugar de Leah, era completamente impensável. Para se defrontar com aquele homem, ela precisava de Leah ao seu lado - Leah, que não se acovardava diante de ninguém, e que seria capaz de lhe dar conselhos, quando ela precisasse.

A solução mais óbvia, portanto, seria seguir direto para a hospedaria onde o encontro com Leah fora combinado, e ali permanecer até que ela chegasse. Tio Billy, com sua típica preocupação com cada centavo gasto, havia preparado o que chamara de "orçamento", e o dinheiro extra que lhe dera serviria apenas para cobrir emergências. Dizendo a si mesma que aquilo era uma emergência, decidiu gastar o dinheiro e pensar nas explicações depois.

Aro continuava esperando instruções para onde ir, e Isabella tomou a decisão:

- Vamos para Carrington, Aro. Ficaremos à espera de Leah na hospedaria.

Virando-se, sorriu para Lord Marchman com genuína afeição e ofereceu-lhe a mão através da janela da carruagem.

- Obrigada - disse um tanto embaraçada, mas com toda sinceridade. - Obrigada por ser como é, meu senhor.

Com o rosto rubro de prazer diante do elogio, James Marchman afastou-se e ficou observando até que a carruagem tomasse o rumo da estrada. Depois, entrou em casa e foi direto para o escritório, onde sentou-se à escrivaninha e examinou a carta que escrevera ao tio de Isabella. Distraído, tamborilou os dedos no tampo da mesa, lembrando-se da perturbadora resposta de Isabella quando lhe perguntara se havia conseguido dissuadir o velho Belhaven da proposta de casamento. "Creio que sim", ela dissera. E, então, James tomou uma decisão.

Sentindo-se quase como um absurdo cavaleiro numa armadura reluzente, correndo para salvar a dama indefesa de um futuro sombrio, pegou uma nova folha de papel e escreveu outra carta ao tio dela. Como sempre acontecia nestes momentos delicados, que diziam respeito a assuntos do coração, Lord Marchman perdeu toda _a _capacidade de articulação. Seu bilhete limitou-se ao seguinte:

Se Belhaven pedir a mão dela, avise-me, por favor. Creio que vou querer fazer o pedido primeiro.

* * *

_Eu amo essa Bella! Ela é completamente louca!_

_O James foi bem melhor que o Mike! Mas como será que o Edward vai reagir?_

_Garanto que ele não vai gostar nada de ter a Bella por perto!_

_Então meus amores... Até Quarta-feira... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijoooosss_

_Até +_

OBS: (**mila cullen, annacaroll: **_Oi Queridas... Eu também ri muito com as loucuras da Bella... Ela não tem medo de fazer o que é preciso... Ela é intensa... Beijooosss Querida!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Boa Tarde Meus Amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim *-*... Não postei antes porque tive colicas de intestino a semana toda... Desculpe-me meus amores, mais não estava bem mesmo... Hoje estou me sentindo um pouco melhor... Bom mais nesse capitulo de hoje, vamos curtir uma briga daqueles... O Edward não vai ser nada gentil com a nossa Bellinha, Tadinha! Se preparem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Edward Cullen estava parado no meio da sala do espaçoso chalé na Escócia, onde ele nascera e crescera. Agora o usava apenas como uma espécie de abrigo durante as caçadas, mas o lugar possuía um significado muito maior para ele: ali sempre encontraria a paz e a serenidade; era o único refúgio para onde poderia fugir, mesmo que por pouco tempo, da agitação frenética de sua vida.

Percorreu os olhos pela casa com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, tornando a vê-la como um adulto.

- Cada vez que volto, a casa me parece ainda menor do que antes - disse ao homem de meia-idade e rosto avermelhado que se arrastava porta adentro carregando nas costas os pesados sacos com provisões.

- As coisas sempre parecem maiores quando a gente _é _pequeno - observou Amun, jogando os sacos no empoeirado chão de tábuas sem a menor cerimónia. - Pronto, está tudo aqui, menos uma coisa - avisou. Então retirou a pistola do cinto e deixou-a sobre a mesa. - Vou guardar os cavalos.

Edward assentiu, distraído, mas sua atenção continuava focalizada no chalé. Uma dolorosa nostalgia o invadiu ao lembrar-se dos anos que ali vivera, quando criança. Em seu coração ainda podia ouvir a voz profunda do pai e os risos da mãe em resposta. A sua direita, ficava a lareira de pedras onde a mãe costumava preparar as refeições, antes da chegada do fogão de ferro. Nos dois lados da lareira, estavam dispostas as duas cadeiras de balanço, de madeira escura e encosto alto, nas quais seus pais haviam passado longas e aconchegantes noites junto ao fogo, conversando em voz baixa para que Edward ou sua irmã mais nova não fossem incomodados em seus quartos no andar de cima. Um pouco mais adiante, havia um sofá forrado com um tecido muito gasto, em xadrez creme e marrom.

Tudo continuava exatamente como ele se lembrava. Virando-se baixou os olhos para a mesa coberta de poeira ao seu lado e tocou a superfície, sorrindo, os longos dedos examinando a madeira em busca de um arranhão específico. Levou alguns segundos esfregando, mas aos poucos começou a visualizar o que procurava - quatro letras esculpidas na madeira, um tanto desajeitadas: E.A.M.C. - suas iniciais. Ele próprio as entalhara ali, quando tinha pouco mais de três anos, e a pequena travessura quase lhe rendera uma boa surra, até sua mãe perceber que ele estava aprendendo a escrever sem qualquer ajuda.

Suas aulas haviam começado no dia seguinte, e quando o considerável conhecimento da mãe se esgotara, coube ao pai ensinar-lhe geometria, física e tudo o mais que aprendera em Eton e Cambridge. Quando Edward estava com catorze anos, Amun Wiley fora contratado como uma espécie de "faz-tudo" da casa. Com ele, Edward passou a aprender sobre o mar, navios e as terras misteriosas que existiam do outro lado do mundo. Anos mais tarde, partira com Amun para conhecer tais lugares pessoalmente, a fim de colocar em prática os ensinamentos que recebera.

Retornara ao lar três anos depois, ansioso por rever a família, apenas para descobrir que, poucos dias antes, todos haviam morrido num incêndio na hospedaria onde aguardavam sua iminente chegada. Mesmo agora, Edward ainda era capaz de sentir a dor profunda pela morte da mãe e do pai, o homem orgulhoso que desprezara sua herança de nobreza e casara-se com a irmã de um pobre vigário escocês. Tal ato lhe causara a perda de um ducado... mas ele jamais dera a mínima importância _a _isso. Ou, pelo menos, era o que afirmava.

A emoção de estar ali, agora, depois de dois longos anos de ausência foi quase insuportável, e Edward jogou a cabeça para trás, tentando afastar o gosto amargo da dor. Viu o pai sorrindo e apertando-lhe a mão na hora do adeus em sua primeira viagem com Amun.

- Tome cuidado - ele dissera. - Lembre-se de que, não importa o quão longe você vá, nós estaremos sempre com você.

Edward partira naquele dia, o filho pobre de um lorde inglês deserdado, cuja fortuna limitava-se a uma pequena bolsa com as moedas de ouro que ganhara do pai ao completar dezesseis anos. Agora, quatorze anos depois, frotas inteiras navegavam com a bandeira de Edward, levando suas cargas; existiam minas repletas com sua prata e cobre, depósitos lotados com as mercadorias preciosas que ele possuía. Mas havia sido a terra que o tornara rico, de início. Um grande lote de terra, de aparência improdutiva, que ele ganhara num jogo de cartas, de um proprietário colonial. O homem lhe jurara que havia ouro na velha mina existente nas terras, e estava certo. O ouro comprara outras minas, além dos navios e das casas palacianas na Itália e na índia.

Apostando tudo numa série de investimentos, Edward ganhava mais e mais. Certa vez a sociedade o chamara de jogador; agora, ele era visto como uma espécie de rei lendário, capaz de transformar em ouro tudo o que tocava. Os rumores vicejavam e os preços disparavam nas bolsas de valores, sempre que ele comprava uma ação. Não podia sequer pisar num baile sem que os mordomos corressem para anunciar seu nome. Onde, um dia, havia sido um pária social, aquelas mesmas pessoas que o desprezavam agora cortejavam seus favores - ou, mais precisamente, seus conselhos financeiros, ou seu dinheiro para as filhas.

A riqueza proporcionara muitos confortos a Edward mas nenhuma alegria especial. O que ele mais amava era o jogo - o desafio de escolher exatamente o empreendimento certo, e a excitação de apostar uma fortuna nisso. Entretanto, o sucesso lhe custara um alto preço: seu direito à privacidade, e isso era algo de que ele se ressentia.

Naquele presente momento, as atitudes de seu avô contribuíam para sua indesejada notoriedade. Era óbvio que a morte do pai de Edward havia causado no velho duque um profundo arrependimento pela antiga desavença, e durante doze anos ele passara a escrever a Edward periodicamente. No início, havia implorado para que Edward fosse visitá-lo em Stanhope. Quando Edward ignorara suas cartas, havia tentado suborná-lo com promessas de nomeá-lo seu legítimo herdeiro. Todas as cartas ficaram sem resposta, e, nos últimos dois anos, o silêncio do duque fez com que Edward acreditasse que, finalmente, ele havia desistido. Entretanto, quatro meses atrás uma nova carta, contendo o selo ducal de Stanhope, chegara às mãos de Edward, e conseguira deixá-lo furioso.

O velho duque, imperiosamente, havia dado a Edward um prazo de quatro meses para aparecer em Stanhope e discutir com ele os acertos para a transferência de seis propriedades - propriedades que teriam sido a herança do pai de Edward, se o duque não o tivesse deserdado. De acordo com a carta, se Edward não comparecesse no prazo estipulado, o duque planejava seguir em frente com o processo, nomeando-o publicamente seu herdeiro.

Edward respondera ao avô pela primeira vez em sua vida: uma simples nota, curta e definitiva. Era também uma prova eloquente de que Edward Cullen era tão duro quanto o avô, que rejeitara o próprio filho por duas décadas.

Tente fazer o que pretende, e passará por um tolo. Eu negarei qualquer relacionamento com o senhor e, caso persista, deixarei que seu título e suas propriedades apodreçam no esquecimento.

Os quatro meses se esgotaram e não houvera mais qualquer notícia do duque, embora os rumores de Londres informassem que Stanhope estava prestes a nomear seu herdeiro. E que este herdeiro seria seu neto natural, Edward Cullen. A partir de então, os convites para bailes e vesperais chegavam em ondas descomunais, vindos daquelas mesmas pessoas que, tempos atrás, o rotulavam de indesejável. Tal hipocrisia provocava em Edward reações alternadas de divertimento e desgosto.

- Aquele cavalo preto que usamos para carregar as provisões até aqui é o animal mais birrento que existe na face da terra Amun resmungou, esfregando o braço.

Edward ergueu os olhos das iniciais no tampo da mesa e virou-se para Amun, sem esconder o divertimento.

- Mordeu você, não foi?

- Com mil demónios, se ele me mordeu! - o velho marinheiro disparou, irritado. - Aliás, é o que vem tentando fazer desde que deixamos a carruagem em Hayborn e o carregamos com todos aquele sacos, para chegar até aqui.

- Eu o avisei de que ele morde tudo o que estiver ao seu alcance. Mantenha o braço longe dele, quando for colocar a sela.

- Não era o meu braço que ele queria, mas sim o meu traseiro! Abriu a boca e foi direto para lá, só que eu espiei com o canto do olho, _me _virei bem rápido, e ele errou o alvo. - Amun franziu a testa ao ver que Edward achava graça em tudo aquilo. - Não entendo por que você se deu ao trabalho de alimentá-lo durante todos estes anos. Ele nem merece ficar no mesmo estábulo com outros cavalos... São todos tão bonitos, com exceção dele, naturalmente.

Pois experimente colocar sacos de carga no lombo de algum destes "tão bonitos" e verá _por que _eu o escolhi. É melhor do que um burro de carga, e nenhum dos meus outros animais suporta tanto peso quanto ele - disse Edward, olhando em volta e torcendo o nariz ao reparar na quantidade de poeira que se acumulara durante meses.

Mas é mais lerdo que um burro de carga - Amun argumentou. - Birrento, teimoso e lerdo - concluiu, e também fez uma careta vendo as camadas de poeira sobre os móveis. - Pensei que você havia dito que iria contratar algumas moças da aldeia para limpar a casa e cozinhar. Este lugar está uma bagunça.

- Mas foi o que eu fiz. Ditei uma carta a Peter, para ser enviada ao caseiro, pedindo-lhe que providenciasse um estoque de comida e contratasse duas mulheres, para limpar e cozinhar. A comida está aqui, e há galinhas lá no celeiro. Talvez ele tenha achado difícil encontrar mulheres dispostas a ficar numa casa com dois homens.

- Mulheres graciosas, espero – disse Amun. - Você o avisou para escolher duas moças bonitas?

Edward fez uma pausa em sua análise das teias de aranha espalhadas pelo teto e lançou-lhe um olhar divertido.

- Você queria que eu dissesse a um caseiro de setenta anos, que é quase cego, para se certificar de que as criadas fossem graciosas?

- Ora, não custava nada mencionar - Amun resmungou um tanto ofendido.

- O vilarejo fica a menos de vinte quilómetros. Você pode muito bem dar um passeio até lá, se tiver uma necessidade tão premente de mulheres enquanto estivermos aqui. Mas é claro que a viagem de volta poderá matá-lo - brincou, referindo-se ao caminho tortuoso montanha acima, que parecia ser quase vertical.

Esqueça as mulheres – Amun falou, mudando abruptamente de humor, enquanto o rosto bronzeado e rude iluminava-se com Um largo sorriso. - Vim aqui para uma semana de pesca e descanso, e isso é o bastante para qualquer homem. Será como nos velhos tempos, Edward, paz e sossego, nada mais. Nada de criados bisbilhoteiros ouvindo cada palavra que se diz, nada de carruagens ou caleças, nem mães casamenteiras aparecendo na porta. Vou lhe dizer uma coisa, meu rapaz: apesar de nunca ter reclamado da maneira como você tem vivido neste último ano, não gosto daqueles seus criados de nariz empinado. É por isso que não o tenho visitado com muita frequência. Aquele seu mordomo em Montayne levanta tanto o nariz para o alto que é de se admirar que consiga alcançar um pouco de oxigénio. E o cozinheiro francês? Quase me jogou para fora da cozinha dele! É assim que ele fala: _"minha cozinha", _e... - Calou-se de repente, a expressão irritada sendo depressa substituída pela de alarme. – Edward - disse, ansioso -, por acaso aprendeu a cozinhar, neste tempo em que ficamos afastados?

- Não, e você?

- Também não, com mil demónios! - Amun exclamou, aterrorizado com a ideia de ser obrigado a comer qualquer coisa que ele próprio cozinhasse.

- Leah - disse Isabella pela terceira vez em uma hora -, nem sei lhe dizer o quanto lamento tudo isso.

Cinco dias atrás, Leah havia chegado à hospedaria na fronteira com a Escócia, onde se encontrara com Isabella para a viagem à casa de Edward Cullen. Naquela manhã, um eixo da carruagem que haviam alugado se quebrara e, agora, ambas se encontravam vergonhosamente empoleiradas na traseira de uma carroça de feno, cujo dono era um fazendeiro. Suas valises e baús equilibravam-se de maneira precária, jogando-se para frente _e _para trás conforme avançavam na esburacada trilha que, era evidente, os escoceses _julgavam _ser uma estrada. A ideia de chegar na casa de Edward Cullen a bordo de uma carroça de feno era tão humilhante que Isabella preferia concentrar-se em sua culpa, em vez de pensar no encontro, cada vez mais próximo, com o monstro que arruinara sua vida.

- Como já lhe disse na última vez em que pediu desculpas, Isabella - Leah respondeu -, você não tem culpa nenhuma. Portanto, não lhe cabe desculpar-se pela deplorável falta de estradas e outros desconfortos deste país selvagem.

- Sim, mas você não estaria aqui, se não fosse por minha causa.

Leah suspirou, impaciente, agarrando-se aos lados da carroça quando esta deu um solavanco particularmente abrupto.

- E, como já admiti, se _eu _não tivesse cometido o erro de mencionar o nome do sr. Cullen ao seu tio, agora _nenhuma _de nós duas estaria aqui. Você está apenas nervosa diante da desagradável perspectiva de confrontar-se com aquele homem, e não há razão alguma neste mundo para... - A carroça deu um sacolejo súbito, e ambas seguraram-se nas laterais, equilibrando-se. - razão alguma para ficar se desculpando de meia em meia hora. Seria melhor ocupar seu tempo preparando-se para ocasião tão infeliz.

- Você está certa, é claro.

- É claro - Leah concordou, sem hesitar. - Estou sempre certa, como sabe. Ou _quase _sempre - corrigiu-se, obviamente lembrando-se de como fora enganada por Billy Swan, sendo levada a declarar o nome de Edward Cullen como um dos antigos pretendentes de Isabella.

Conforme havia explicado à jovem tão logo chegara na hospedaria, ela revelara que o sr. Cullen fora um de seus pretendentes apenas porque Billy começara a questioná-la a respeito da reputação de Isabella durante a temporada em Londres, querendo saber se ela havia sido popular ou não. Acreditando que ele ouvira alguns dos mexericos maldosos sobre o envolvimento de Isabella com Edward Cullen, Leah tentara amenizar as coisas, e incluíra o nome dele entre os muitos pretendentes.

- Eu preferia mil vezes encarar o diabo em pessoa do que aquele homem - disse Isabella, reprimindo um estremecimento.

- Eu acredito – Leah concordou, agarrando-se ao guarda-chuva com a mão esquerda e à lateral da carroça com a direita.

Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais nervosa e confusa Isabella se sentia em relação ao encontro com Edward. Nos primeiros Quatro dias da viagem, uma boa parte da tensão fora apaziguada pela grandeza da paisagem da Escócia, com suas colinas ondulantes e vales profundos, cobertos por um tapete de flores azuis e Amarelas. Agora, no entanto, quando a hora do confronto se aproximava, nem mesmo a visão das montanhas revestidas de flores primaveris ou dos lagos azuis abaixo era capaz de aplacar seu nervosismo crescente.

- Além do mais, não posso acreditar que ele tenha o menor desejo de me ver.

- Isso logo descobriremos.

No alto de uma das colinas que rodeavam a tortuosa trilha que se fazia passar por estrada, um pastor de ovelhas parou e olhou embasbacado a velha carroça de madeira que se arrastava com grande dificuldade lá embaixo.

- Venha aqui, Alec! - ele chamou o irmão. - Está vendo o que eu estou vendo?

O outro olhou para baixo, boquiaberto, e logo a surpresa se transformou num sorriso largo e desdentado diante da visão de duas damas - de chapéu, luvas e tudo - afetadas e precariamente encarapitadas na carroça de feno de Laurent MacLaesh, mantendo as costas eretas e os pezinhos balançando para fora, na beirada da traseira.

- Isso não é demais? - Alec riu-se e, assim que a carroça passou, tirou o boné e fez uma reverência zombeteira, saudando as duas damas. - Ouvi falar lá no vilarejo que Edward estava voltando para casa. Aposto que já chegou, e aquelas duas são as belas ajudantes contratadas para aquecer-lhe a cama e cuidar de todos os seus confortos.

Numa abençoada ignorância das conjecturas dos dois espectadores da colina, a irritada srta. Throckmorton-Jones tentou espanar a poeira que se colava às suas saias pretas, sem o menor sucesso.

- Nunca, em toda minha vida, fui _submetida _a tal tratamento! - sibilou furiosa quando a carroça deu mais um violento solavanco, atirando-a de encontro ao ombro de Isabella =. - Mas você pode estar certa de uma coisa: direi ao sr. Cullen _exatamente _o que acho de ele ter convidado duas damas para este buraco esquecido por Deus, e nem sequer ter _mencionado _que uma carruagem é larga demais para seguir pelas estradas!

Isabella abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa que pudesse acalmá-la, mas naquele instante a carroça deu mais um solavanco de fazer bater os dentes, e ela se agarrou na lateral de madeira.

- Pelo pouco que conheço dele, Leh - conseguiu falar, quando a carroça se endireitou -, não dará a mínima importância para o que estamos passando. Ele é grosseiro, sem consideração... e estas são suas boas qualidades...

- Oaa, oaa... - o fazendeiro gritou, puxando as rédeas e fazendo a carroça parar com um rangido. - A casa dos Cullen fica ali, em cima daquele morro - anunciou, apontando.

Os olhos de Leah voltaram-se, com uma fúria crescente, para o grande mas pouco imponente chalé, que mal se avistava por trás das árvores espessas. Depois, ela dirigiu ao indefeso fazendeiro toda a força de sua autoridade.

- Creio que está enganado, meu bom homem - disse, com firmeza. - Nenhum cavalheiro de importância ou com um mínimo de bom senso seria capaz de morar num lugar destes, esquecido por Deus. Faça a gentileza de virar este veículo decrépito e leve-nos de volta ao vilarejo de onde viemos, para que possamos pedir novamente informações sobre o caminho. É evidente que houve algum engano.

Aquela altura, tanto o homem como seu cavalo haviam virado as cabeças. Até parecia que o animal também as encarava com a mesma expressão de perplexo ressentimento de seu dono.

O fazendeiro, que estivera ouvindo as furiosas reclamações de Leah pelos últimos vinte quilómetros, já não aguentava mais.

- Escute aqui, minha senhora... - começou, mas Leah o interrompeu.

- Não se dirija a mim como "minha senhora". Pode me chamar de "srta. Throckmorton-Jones".

- É... Está bem, seja lá quem for a senhora, este é o ponto final, e aquele é o chalé dos Cullen.

- O senhor não está pretendendo nos abandonar aqui! exclamou ela, enquanto o velho e cansado fazendeiro exibia um ímpeto de renovada energia, obviamente causado pela perspectiva de livrar-se da convidada indesejada. Desceu da carroça, passando a retirar os baús, malas e caixas de chapéus da traseira, atirando-os na margem da estreita trilha que se fazia passar por estrada.

- E se não houver ninguém na casa? - ela ofegou quando Isabella, apiedando-se do velho homem, começou a ajudá-lo a descarregar a bagagem.

- Então voltamos para cá e esperamos, até que outro fazendeiro seja gentil o bastante para nos levar de volta ao vilarejo - Isabella respondeu com uma coragem que de fato não sentia

- Eu não contaria muito com isso - disse o homem, recebendo a moeda que Isabella lhe colocava na mão. - Obrigado, _milady, _muito obrigado. - Tocou a aba do chapéu e sorriu de leve para a linda jovem de reluzentes cabelos mognos.

- Por que não podemos contar com isso? - Leah inquiriu. O velho tornou a subir na carroça, antes de responder:

- Porque é muito pouco provável que alguém volte a passar por aqui, antes de uma ou duas semanas. Vem chuva por aí... amanhã, eu acho, ou depois. É impossível dirigir uma carroça nestas trilhas, quando chove forte. Mas não se preocupem acrescentou, com pena da jovem dama que empalidecera -, estou vendo fumaça saindo da chaminé, o que significa que tem gente na casa.

Pondo a carroça em movimento com um estalar das rédeas, ele se afastou. Isabella e Leah permaneceram imóveis no meio da estrada, durante um minuto inteiro, envoltas por uma nuvem de poeira. Finalmente Isabella voltou à realidade e tentou recolher a bagagem.

- Leh, se você segurar uma alça do baú, eu seguro a outra e nós a carregamos até a casa.

- De jeito algum! - Leh gritou, irada. - Deixaremos tudo isso aqui mesmo. Cullen é quem deve mandar os criados pegar nossas malas.

- Nós conseguiríamos carregá-lo - disse Isabella. - Apesar de ser uma subida íngreme, o baú não está tão pesado, e não será necessário incomodarmos ninguém. Por favor, Leh, estou cansada demais para discutir.

Leah lançou um rápido olhar para o rosto pálido e apreensivo de Isabella e engoliu seus argumentos.

- Você tem toda razão - disse, ríspida.

Porém, Isabella não tinha assim _tanta _razão. A subida era realmente íngreme, mas o baú, que antes parecera leve, ganhava um quilo de peso a cada passo que davam. A poucos metros da casa, depois de uma nova pausa para o descanso, Isabella agarrou a alça que estava do seu lado com um ar resoluto.

- Você vai na frente e bate na porta, Leh - disse, ofegante, preocupada com a saúde da senhora, se a obrigasse a carregar aquele peso por mais tempo. - Eu levo o baú sozinha.

A srta. Throckmorton-Jones deu uma olhada em sua pobre e empoeirada protegida e uma onda de fúria explodiu em seu peito por terem descido a um ponto tão baixo. Como um raivoso general, tirou as luvas com um puxão irritado, girou nos calcanhares e marchou colina acima. Usando o cabo do guarda-chuva, bateu na porta com toda a força.

Atrás dela, Isabella arrastava o baú obstinadamente.

- Será que não tem ninguém em casa? - ofegou, puxando sua carga pelos poucos últimos metros.

- Se tiver, com certeza é completamente surdo! - Leah retrucou. Tornou a erguer o guarda-chuva e começou a bater na porta de tal forma que, dentro da casa, parecia que ressoavam trovões. - Abram esta porta! - gritou e, quando levantou o braço novamente, a porta escancarou-se de súbito, revelando um assustado homem de meia-idade, que levou uma pancada na cabeça com o cabo do guarda-chuva.

- Santo Deus! - Amun exclamou, levando as mãos à cabeça e arregalando os olhos para a horrível mulher que o encarava de volta, parecendo meio louca, com um chapéu preto torto equilibrando-se sobre os cabelos grisalhos.

- Santo Deus digo eu - a mulher retrucou azeda, enquanto agarrava Isabella pela manga do vestido e a empurrava para dentro da casa. - Estamos sendo aguardadas - informou a Amun.

Em seu estado compreensivelmente perplexo, Amun examinou as duas desgrenhadas e empoeiradas damas e, cometendo um grave erro, imaginou que fossem as mulheres do vilarejo contratadas para cozinhar e fazer o serviço da casa. Todo seu semblante se modificou, então, e um largo sorriso abriu-se no rosto corado. O "galo" que crescia em sua cabeça já fora esquecido e perdoado, e ele deu um passo para trás.

- Bem-vindas, bem-vindas - disse, expansivo, fazendo um largo gesto, abrangendo a sala coberta de pó. - Por onde querem começar?

- Com um banho quente - Leah respondeu. - Seguido por um bom chá e um lanche.

Com o canto dos olhos, Isabella avistou o homem alto que surgiu na soleira de uma porta que dava para um cómodo ao lado daquele onde se encontravam, e um incontrolável tremor se apossou de seu corpo.

- Não sei se quero tomar banho agora – Amun dizia.

- O banho não é para você, seu bobalhão, e sim para Lady Swan.

Isabella podia jurar que Edward se enrijecera pelo choque, ao ouvir seu nome. Ele moveu a cabeça para a frente, como se tentasse enxergar através da aba do chapéu que ela usava, mas, estando absolutamente paralisada pela covardia, manteve o rosto baixo.

- _Você _quer tomar banho? - Amun repetiu, pasmado, olhando para Leah.

- Sim, eu também quero, mas Lady Swan em primeiro lugar. Vamos, não fique aí parado! - apressou-o, ameaçando-o com o guarda-chuva. - Mande os criados recolherem nossa bagagem lá na estrada, imediatamente! - Apontou o guarda-chuva na direção da porta, enfatizando a ordem, e depois tornou a virá-lo, cutucando a barriga de Amun. - Mas, antes disso, avise seu patrão que nós chegamos.

- O patrão dele já sabe - a voz cortante veio dos fundos da sala.

Isabella virou-se, ao som daquela voz sarcástica, e a fantasia que acalentara, de vê-lo cair de joelhos pedindo-lhe perdão no momento em que pousasse os olhos nela, desvaneceu-se tão logo deparou com seu rosto, duro e impenetrável como o de uma estátua de granito. Ele não fez menção de se aproximar. Ao contrário, permaneceu onde estava, o ombro negligentemente recostado no batente da porta, os braços cruzados no peito, examinando-a através dos olhos estreitados.

Até então, Isabella julgara recordar-se _exatamente _da aparência dele, mas estava enganada. Muito enganada. O paletó de camurça que ele usava colava-se aos ombros, que eram bem mais largos do que ela se lembrava, e os cabelos espessos eram quase bronzes. Seu rosto continha uma enorme sensualidade e uma arrogante beleza, com a boca que parecia ter sido esculpida e os olhos penetrantes. Agora ela reparou no cinismo daqueles olhos verdes e na implacável dureza dos contornos de seu rosto... detalhes que, obviamente, havia sido jovem demais para perceber, tempos atrás. Tudo nele exalava força bruta, fazendo-a sentir-se ainda mais indefesa enquanto lhe examinava os traços em busca de algum sinal de que aquele homem duro tivesse, num dia distante, abraçado seu corpo e beijado seus lábios com sedutora ternura.

- Já me examinou o bastante para satisfazer sua curiosidade, condessa? - ele disparou e, antes que Isabella se recobrasse do choque pelo rude cumprimento, as palavras seguintes a deixaram muda: - A senhorita é sem dúvida uma mulher notável, Lady Swan... Deve possuir os instintos de um cão de caça para seguir minha trilha até aqui. Porém, agora que conseguiu, ali está a porta. Pode usá-la.

O espanto momentâneo de Isabella deu lugar a uma súbita e quase incontrolável onda de indignação.

- Desculpe-me, o que disse? - perguntou com fúria mal contida.

- A senhorita ouviu muito bem.

- Eu fui convidada a vir aqui.

- Ah, claro que sim - ele ironizou, e num lampejo de surpresa, deu-se conta de que a carta que recebera do tio dela talvez não tivesse sido uma brincadeira, e que Billy Swan certamente decidira aceitar a ausência de resposta como concordância, o que não era nada menos do que absurdo e impensável.

Nos últimos meses, desde que as notícias sobre sua riqueza e possível ligação com o duque de Stanhope se tornaram públicas, Edward se acostumara a ser perseguido pelas mesmas socialites que antes o desprezavam. Em geral, achava tudo muito divertido; porém, vindo de Isabella Swan, era revoltante.

Ficou encarando-a num silêncio insolente, incapaz de acreditar que a jovem fascinante e impulsiva da qual se lembrava pudesse ter-se transformado naquela mulher fria, distante e convencida. Mesmo com as roupas amassadas e cobertas de poeira, e com a manchinha de sujeira no rosto, Isabella Swan era de uma beleza admirável, mas havia mudado tanto que exceto pelos olhos - ele quase não a reconhecera. Mas uma coisa não se modificara: ela continuava ardilosa e mentirosa.

Endireitando o corpo subitamente, Edward adiantou-se para dentro da sala.

- Acho que já cansei desta brincadeira, srta. Swan. Ninguém a convidou a vir aqui, e a senhorita sabe disso muito bem.

Cega pela revolta e humilhação, Isabella enfiou a mão na bolsinha e retirou a mensagem manuscrita que seu tio recebera, convidando-a para reunir-se a Edward naquela casa. Marchando ao encontro dele, atirou o convite contra seu peito. Num gesto automático, ele a pegou, mas não abriu.

- Pois então me explique isto - ela ordenou. Deu um passo para trás e esperou.

- Outro bilhete, aposto - ele zombou, sarcástico, pensando naquela noite em que fora encontrá-la na estufa do jardim, e recordando-se do papel de idiota que fizera por causa dela.

Isabella manteve-se imóvel ao lado da mesa, determinada a ter a satisfação de ouvir-lhe as explicações, antes de sair dali pois nada do que ele dissesse a faria permanecer naquela casa. Quando ele não deu nenhum sinal de que iria abrir a carta, ela virou-se furiosa para Amun, que demonstrava um triste desapontamento por Edward estar, deliberadamente, despachando aquelas duas mulheres que ainda poderiam ser persuadidas a cozinhar, se ficassem.

- Mande-o ler a carta, em voz alta! - ela ordenou ao atónito Amun.

- Ora, Edward - Amun começou, pensando no estômago vazio e no futuro sombrio que se estendia à sua frente, se as duas damas fossem embora. - Por que simplesmente não lê _a _cartinha, como a senhorita aqui pediu?

Mas Edward ignorou o apelo, fazendo com que Isabella perdesse o controle. Sem pensar nas consequências de seu gesto, ela estendeu o braço e apanhou a pistola que se encontrava sobre a mesa, engatilhou-a e apontou-a na direção do largo peito de Edward -

- Leia a carta!

Amun, cuja preocupação continuava sendo o estômago, levantou as mãos como se a arma estivesse apontada para ele.

- Edward tudo isso pode ser um mal-entendido, e não é bonito ser tão grosseiro com duas damas. Por que não lê a bendita carta e depois, todos poderemos nos sentar e desfrutar - fez um gesto de cabeça na direção do saco de provisões sobre a mesa - de um bom _jantar._

_- _Eu não preciso ler nada – Edward disparou. - Na última vez que li um bilhete de Lady Swan e fui ao encontro dela, recebi um tiro no braço.

- Por acaso está insinuando que fui _eu _que o convidei para aquele encontro? – Isabella escarneceu, furiosa.

Com um suspiro impaciente, Edward respondeu:

- Sendo que, obviamente, a senhorita está disposta a encenar uma tragédia, vamos acabar logo com isso, antes que saiam daqui.

- O senhor nega que tenha me mandado um bilhete? - ela inquiriu, ríspida.

- Ora, é claro que nego.

- Então, o _que _estava fazendo naquela estufa? – Isabella disparou de volta.

- Fui encontrá-la, obedecendo ao recado quase ilegível que a senhorita me enviou – Edward retrucou, com voz arrastada e num tom entediado, ofensivo. - Será que me permite sugerir que, no futuro, a senhorita dedique menos tempo às artes dramáticas e ocupe-se um pouco em melhorar a caligrafia? - Seu olhar desviou-se para a pistola. - Abaixe esta arma, antes que se machuque.

Isabella levantou-a ainda mais alto, com as mãos trémulas.

- O senhor tem me insultado e me aviltado todas as vezes em que esteve em minha presença. Se meu irmão estivesse aqui, ele o desafiaria para um duelo! E, desde que isso é impossível prosseguiu, quase insana -, eu mesma exijo uma satisfação!

Se eu fosse um homem, teria o direito a um desagravo pela minha honra ofendida, e como mulher, recuso-me a ter este direito negado!

- Ora, está sendo ridícula!

- Talvez - ela tornou, suavemente -, mas acontece que sou uma ótima atiradora. Posso mostrar-me uma oponente à sua altura num duelo, muito mais do que foi o meu irmão. Agora, quer encontrar-se comigo lá fora ou... ou devo terminar tudo aqui mesmo? - ameaçou, tão cega pela fúria que não parou para pensar no quanto sua ameaça soava vazia e inconsequente. Aro insistira para que ela aprendesse a atirar para se proteger mas, embora tivesse uma pontaria perfeita ao praticar o tiro ao alvo, Isabella jamais atirara numa criatura viva.

- Não vou fazer uma idiotice destas. Ela segurou a arma com mais firmeza.

- Então quero ouvir suas desculpas agora.

- Por que tenho de me desculpar? - ele indagou com uma calma enfurecedora.

- Pode começar desculpando-se por ter me atraído para aquela estufa com o seu bilhete.

- Não escrevi bilhete algum. Eu _recebi _um recado da senhorita.

- Parece que o senhor tem uma certa dificuldade em discernir quais recados mandou, quais recebeu, não é? - ela disse e, sem esperar resposta, continuou: - Depois, pode pedir desculpas por tentar me seduzir, lá na Inglaterra, e por arruinar minha reputação...

- Edward! - Amun intercedeu, autoritário. - Uma coisa é insultar a caligrafia de uma dama, mas arruinar-lhe a reputação é algo bem mais grave. Uma coisa _assim _poderia destruir toda a vida dela!

Edward enviou um olhar irónico ao companheiro.

- Obrigado, Amun, por contribuir com tão inflamada defesa. Será que não gostaria de ajudá-la a puxar o gatilho, também?

As emoções de Isabella sofreram uma louca alteração, passando da fúria ao riso, quando o absurdo daquela cena extravagante a atingiu em cheio: ali estava ela, apontando uma arma para um homem em sua própria casa, enquanto a pobre Leah fazia o mesmo com outro homem - só que usando o guardachuva. Sua vítima tentava amenizar os fatos, sem o menor sucesso; ao contrário, colocando ainda mais lenha naquela ardente fogueira, sem sequer dar-se conta disso.

Só então reconheceu a estúpida futilidade de tudo aquilo, e tal compreensão fez desaparecer de uma vez a súbita vontade de rir. Novamente aquele homem desprezível a obrigara a fazer papel de tola e, com os olhos reluzindo de fúria renovada, Isabella tornou a encará-lo.

Apesar da aparente indiferença, Edward a estivera observando com atenção e se enrijeceu, pressentindo que ela estava ainda mais irada do que antes, embora não soubesse explicar por quê. Fez um gesto de cabeça na direção da pistola e, quando falou, não havia mais sinal de zombaria em sua voz que, agora, soava com fria neutralidade:

- Creio que existem uns poucos fatos que devemos considerar, antes que a senhorita use esta arma.

Embora não tivesse a menor intenção de usar a arma, Isabella ficou atenta, e ele continuou, no mesmo tom cauteloso:

- Em primeiro lugar, a senhorita terá de

ser muito rápida e controlada, se realmente pretende atirar em mim e recarregar a pistola, antes que Amun a desarme. Em segundo, creio que é justo avisá-la de que haverá uma boa quantidade de sangue espalhando-se por toda parte. Não estou me queixando, a senhorita entende, mas acho que devo alertá-la de que nunca mais poderá usar este seu vestido encantador. – Isabella sentiu o estômago contorcer-se. - Será condenada à forca, claro - ele prosseguiu, num tom de conversa -, mas isso é o de menos, comparado ao escândalo que terá de enfrentar, antes.

Desgostosa demais, tanto consigo mesma quanto com ele, para reagir ao último comentário sarcástico, Isabella ergueu o queixo e conseguiu dizer, com toda dignidade:

- Já ouvi o bastante, sr. Cullen. Pensei que nada do que fizesse poderia igualar-se ao seu comportamento desprezível em nossos encontros anteriores, mas o senhor conseguiu se superar. Infelizmente, não tive a mesma criação que o senhor e, portanto, tenho meus escrúpulos acerca de atacar alguém mais fraco, o que estaria fazendo se atirasse num homem desarmado. Leah, nós vamos embora - disse e encarou de novo seu silencioso adversário, que dera um ameaçador passo para frente. Então, balançou a cabeça e acrescentou, com uma cortesia zombeteira: - Não, por favor... Não se incomode em nos acompanhar até a porta, senhor, não é necessário. Além do mais, gostaria de levar comigo uma lembrança de como o senhor está neste momento... indefeso e contrariado.

Era estranho, mas agora, naquele ponto mais crítico de sua vida, Isabella sentia-se quase exultante, pois finalmente estava fazendo alguma coisa para vingar o orgulho ferido, em vez de apenas aceitar seu destino.

Leah já havia marchado para a varanda, e Isabella tentou imaginar uma forma de impedir que Edward pegasse a arma, depois que ela a abandonasse, lá fora. Decidiu repetir o conselho que ele mesmo lhe dera, enquanto ia andando de costas na direção da porta:

- Sei o quanto o senhor lamenta ver-nos partir assim - disse, e a mão estendida, segurando a arma, traiu um leve estremecimento. - Entretanto, antes que tenha a ideia de nos seguir, imploro que aceite seu próprio conselho: pare um pouco e pense se vale a pena morrer na forca por minha causa.

Girando nos calcanhares, ela deu o primeiro passo para iniciar uma corrida, mas gritou, em dolorida surpresa, ao ser subitamente alçada no ar, enquanto _a _mão poderosa de Edward segurava-lhe o braço, fazendo com que a arma voasse para o chão, ao mesmo tempo em que o torcia e puxava para trás de suas costas.

- Sim - disse a voz terrível, próxima ao seu ouvido -, eu acho que valeria a pena.

Justamente quando Isabella pensou que seu braço iria quebrar-se pela pressão que ele lhe _fazia, _seu captor deu-lhe um forte empurrão, atirando-a aos tropeços direto para fora, e bateu a porta com toda força atrás dela.

- Deus! Eu nunca vi uma coisa destas! - Leah gritou, o peito arfando de indignação, olhando para a porta fechada.

- Nem eu - disse Isabella. Limpou a poeira da barra da saia e decidiu bater em retirada com o máximo de dignidade possível. - Mas vamos deixar para falar deste louco varrido quando estivermos na estrada, bem longe das vistas desta casa. Assim sendo, quer fazer o favor de pegar a outra alça do baú?

Com um olhar furibundo, Leah obedeceu, e ambas retomaram a trilha tortuosa, concentrando-se em manter as costas o mais eretas que podiam.

Dentro da casa, Amun enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e postou-se diante da janela, observando as duas mulheres com uma expressão que mesclava estupefação e ira.

- Com mil demónios! - praguejou, lançando um olhar para Edward, que fitava pensativo a carta fechada que tinha nas mãos. As mulheres já estão seguindo você até a Escócia! Mas isso vai acabar, assim que as notícias de seu noivado se espalharem. Tirou a mão do bolso, coçou a cabeça coberta por espessos cabelos vermelhos _e, _virando-se novamente para a janela, espiou pela trilha abaixo e reparou que as duas damas haviam desaparecido de seu ângulo de visão. Incapaz de conter _a _admiração, acrescentou: - Uma coisa eu lhe digo: aquela ruivinha tem muita coragem, você tem de admitir. Com o maior sangue frio, permaneceu firme o tempo todo, rebatendo cada palavra sua e ainda chamando-o de desprezível! Não conheço nenhum homem que ousasse fazer isso com você.

- Ela ousaria qualquer coisa - disse Edward, lembrando-se da jovem atrevida que conhecera.

Quando a maioria das moças da idade dela se dedicava a ruborizar-se e desmaiar, Isabella Swan o convidara para dançar, em seu primeiro encontro. Naquela mesma noite, desafiara um bando de homens na sala de jogos; no dia seguinte, arriscara a própria reputação ao ir encontrá-lo num chalé encravado no meio do bosque - e tudo isso apenas para desfrutar daquilo que ela descrevera, em seu último encontro na estufa, como um "flerte de fim de semana". Desde então, ela certamente havia desfrutado de outros flertes - vários e indiscriminados -, ou seu tio não estaria distribuindo cartas oferecendo-a em casamento praticamente a estranhos. Talvez aquela fosse a única explicação possível para a atitude de Billy Swan, uma atitude que atingiu Edward como sendo sem precedentes, em sua flagrante falta de tato e gosto. Uma outra explicação plausível poderia ser a necessidade desesperada de um marido endinheirado, mas Edward a descartou. Isabella se apresentara vestindo roupas caras e elegantes na temporada em que se conheceram e, além do mais, aquela reunião na casa de campo havia reunido quase que exclusivamente membros da elite social. E os poucos comentários que ele ouvira a respeito dela, depois do fim de semana fatídico, haviam indicado que ela se movia por entre os círculos mais altos da corte, condizentes com sua origem nobre.

- Fico pensando para onde será que elas vão – Amun murmurou, franzindo a testa. - Sabe que existem lobos por aí, e todo tipo de animais...

- Nenhum lobo com um mínimo de juízo se atreveria a enfrentar aquela dama de companhia, principalmente o guarda-chuva que ela empunha – Edward retrucou, embora também se sentisse um pouco apreensivo.

- Aha! - Amun exclamou, com uma gostosa gargalhada. - Então é isso que ela é? Pensei que as duas tivessem vindo cortejá-lo. Mas eu, pessoalmente, teria medo de fechar os olhos, se aquela bruxa de cabelos grisalhos estivesse do meu lado numa cama.

Mas Edward não estava ouvindo. Distraído, retirava a carta do envelope e a desdobrava, sabendo que Isabella não seria tola a ponto de escrevê-la com os próprios garranchos ilegíveis. Seu primeiro pensamento, ao passar os olhos pela caligrafia firme e caprichada, foi que ela deveria ter pedido a alguém que a escrevesse em seu lugar. Mas, depois, começou a reconhecer as palavras, que lhe pareceram estranhamente familiares... porque ele próprio as ditara:

Sua sugestão é interessante. Porém, estou de partida para a Escócia no dia primeiro do próximo mês, e será impossível adiar a viagem. De qualquer forma, eu preferiria que o encontro se desse lá mesmo. Em anexo, envio um mapa com instruções para se chegar ao chalé. Cordialmente, Edward.

- Que Deus ajude aquele estúpido bastardo, se atravessar de novo meu caminho! – Edward explodiu, furioso.

- De quem está falando?

- Peter!

- Peter? – Amun ecoou, engasgando. - O seu secretário? Aquele que você despediu, por ter misturado toda a sua correspondência?

- Eu deveria tê-lo _esganado _com minhas próprias mãos! Esta carta era para ter sido enviada a DickinsonVerley. E ele a mandou para Billy Swan!

Num gesto de raiva, Edward passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Por mais que quisesse Isabella Swan longe de suas vistas e de sua vida, não poderia permitir que duas mulheres passassem a noite numa carruagem, ou qualquer que fosse o veículo que as levara até ali. Fez um breve sinal para Amun.

- Vá buscá-las - disse.

- Eu? Por que eu?

- Em primeiro lugar – Edward respondeu, ríspido, encaminhando-se para um armário e guardando a pistola -, porque está começando a chover. Em segundo, se você não as trouxer de volta, ficará encarregado da cozinha.

- Se tiver de ir atrás daquela mulher, antes preciso de um gole de bebida forte. Mas não devem ter ido muito longe, pois estavam carregando um baú.

- Elas estavam a pé? – Edward indagou, surpreso.

- Como pensa que vieram até aqui em cima?

- Eu estava furioso demais para pensar nisso.

Ao chegarem no fim da trilha, Isabella largou sua alça do baú e desabou ao lado de Leah, que se sentara sobre o tampo de madeira, emocionalmente exausta. Um riso nervoso sacudia seu corpo, causado pelo cansaço, medo, fracasso, e pelo que restara da sensação de triunfo por enfrentar, pelo menos um pouco, o homem que arruinara sua vida. A única explicação para o comportamento de Edward Cullen, naquele dia, era o fato de ele ser completamente louco.

Balançando a cabeça, obrigou-se a parar de pensar nele. No momento, tinha tantas e novas preocupações que mal sabia por onde começar. Olhou de relance para sua desgrenhada dama de companhia e um sorriso divertido lhe surgiu nos lábios, ao lembrar-se dos feitos de Leah no chalé.

Por um lado, Leah rejeitava quaisquer demonstrações de emoção, tachando-as de inconvenientes. Porém, ao mesmo tempo que possuía o temperamento mais formidável que Isabella já testemunhara, era como se Leah não considerasse suas explosões de raiva como algo emocional. Sem a menor hesitação ou piedade, a gentil senhora era capaz de transformar um malfeitor em cacos minúsculos para, em seguida, esmagá-lo no chão e espremê-lo sob o salto de seus grossos sapatos.

Por outro lado, se naquele momento Isabella exibisse a menor demonstração de temor a respeito da situação em que se encontravam, Leah iria endurecer imediatamente, em desaprovação, e lhe dedicaria mais uma de suas cortantes repreensões.

Ciente disso, Isabella olhou preocupada para o céu, onde nuvens negras se juntavam, prenunciando uma tempestade. Mas, quando falou, foi num tom de absurda e deliberada casualidade.

- Creio que está começando a chover, Leah - comentou enquanto pingos gelados batiam contra as folhas da árvore sob a qual estavam abrigadas.

- É o que parece - a outra concordou, e abriu seu guardachuva com um gesto rápido.

- Ainda bem que você trouxe o guarda-chuva.

- Sempre carrego meu guarda-chuva.

- Não vamos nos afogar, por causa de uma chuvinha.

- Eu nem pensaria nisso.

Isabella respirou fundo e olhou em torno, para as íngremes colinas escocesas. Num tom de quem pedia uma opinião retórica a alguém, indagou:

- Acha que pode haver lobos, por aqui?

- Acredito que, no presente momento, eles representem uma ameaça bem maior à nossa saúde do que a chuva.

Com a chegada do entardecer, o ar frio do início de primavera começou a envolvê-las. Isabella tinha certeza de que, ao cair da noite, ambas estariam congeladas.

- Está um friozinho...

- Sim, um pouco.

- Felizmente temos roupas mais quentes no baú.

- Nesse caso, não ficaremos assim tão desconfortáveis.

O teimoso senso de humor de Isabella escolheu aquele momento improvável para se manifestar:

- Tem razão. E ficaremos ainda mais quentinhas quando os lobos começarem a nos rodear.

- Talvez.

O nervosismo, a fome e o cansaço - combinados com a calma impassível de Leah e a lembrança de sua anterior, e sem precedentes, entrada triunfal no chalé empunhando o guarda-chuva - contribuíram para que Isabella começasse a beirar a insanidade.

- Mas é claro que, se os lobos souberem com que fome _nós _estamos, há uma grande chance de que fiquem bem longe.

- É uma ideia reconfortante.

- Vamos acender uma fogueira – Isabella sugeriu, mordendo os lábios. - Isto os manterá afastados... eu acho.

Quando Leah permaneceu em silêncio por um longo instante, ocupada com os próprios pensamentos, ela acrescentou, num súbito ímpeto de alegria:

- Sabe de uma coisa, Leah. Eu não perderia o dia de hoje por nada neste mundo!

As finas sobrancelhas da senhora ergueram-se. Lançou um olhar desconfiado para Isabella.

- Sei que deve parecer extremamente peculiar, mas será que pode imaginar quão maravilhosa foi a sensação de apontar a arma para aquele homem, ao menos por alguns minutos? Você acha isso... estranho? – Isabella indagou, quando Leah manteve os olhos fixos à sua frente, num silêncio zangado e pensativo.

- O que eu acho estranho - ela falou, afinal, num tom de gélida repreensão, com uma pontinha de surpresa - é o fato de você despertar tanta animosidade naquele homem.

- Tenho certeza de que ele é louco.

- Pois eu diria que parece amargurado.

- Amargurado com o quê?

- Esta é uma pergunta interessante.

Isabella suspirou. Quando Leah decidia resolver um problema que a intrigava, não sossegava enquanto não o fizesse. Não conseguia aprovar qualquer tipo de comportamento que não compreendesse. Porém, em vez de preocupar-se com os motivos de Edward Cullen, Isabella achou melhor se concentrar no que teriam de fazer pelas próximas horas.

Seu tio havia se recusado terminantemente a permitir que uma carruagem e um cocheiro ficassem ociosos durante a temporada na Escócia. Seguindo as instruções de Billy, elas haviam mandado Aro de volta para a Inglaterra assim que chegaram na fronteira escocesa. Alugaram uma carruagem na hospedaria de Wakeley, deixando acertado que, após uma semana, Aro voltaria para buscá-las. Podiam, evidentemente, retornar à hospedaria e esperar a volta do cocheiro, mas o dinheiro de Isabella não era suficiente para pagar um quarto para as duas, durante o tempo que ainda lhe restava esperar.

Talvez fosse possível alugar um coche na hospedaria e pagar somente quando chegassem a Havenhurst, porém, com certeza o custo seria muito maior do que ela poderia pagar, mesmo se empregasse seus mais brilhantes métodos de pechincha.

E, pior de tudo, era o problema com o tio Billy. Não tinha dúvidas de que ele ficaria furioso, caso ela voltasse duas semanas antes do prazo determinado - isso, admitindo que conseguisse voltar. E, uma vez em casa, o que iria dizer?

Entretanto, naquele momento, Isabella tinha um problema bem maior nas mãos: o que fazer agora, quando duas mulheres indefesas estavam completamente perdidas nos confins da Escócia, à noite, à mercê da chuva e do frio?

Um ruído abafado de passos ressoou na trilha de cascalho. As duas endireitaram-se, reprimindo a esperança que lhes crescia no peito e mantendo as expressões cuidadosamente neutras.

- Ora, ora - Amun foi dizendo. - Ainda bem que as encontrei e... - Quase se esqueceu do que iria dizer ao deparar com a cena cómica à sua frente: as duas mulheres sentadas num baú, as costas eretas e muito comportadas, abrigadas sob um guarda-chuva preto, no meio do nada. - Ahn... Onde estão seus cavalos?

- Não temos cavalos - Leah informou-o num tom de desdém, insinuando que tais animais teriam significado uma intromissão desagradável em seu _tête-à-tête _com Isabella.

- Não? E como chegaram até aqui?

- Um veículo de transporte nos trouxe até este lugar esquecido por Deus.

- Entendo... – Amun mergulhou num silêncio assombrado. Isabella estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa pelo menos um pouco gentil, quando Leah perdeu a paciência.

- Presumo que veio aqui para nos convencer a voltar.

- Ahn... Sim. Sim, é isso.

- Bem, então fale logo de uma vez. Não temos a noite inteira.

- As palavras de Leah atingiram Isabella como uma mentira deslavada.

Quando Amun mostrou-se incerto sobre como tocar no assunto, Leah levantou-se e foi em seu auxílio.

- Suponho que o sr. Cullen esteja profundamente arrependido de ter-se comportado de maneira tão repreensível e imperdoável?

- Bem, sim, acho que é isso. De certa forma.

- E, sem dúvida, _é o _que ele pretende nos dizer, quando voltarmos?

Amun hesitou, pesando sua certeza de que Edward não tinha a menor intenção de dizer nada daquilo com a certeza de que, se as mulheres não retornassem à casa, ele teria de comer a própria comida e dormir com a consciência e o estômago pesados.

- Por que não deixamos que ele mesmo lhes peça desculpas? - sugeriu, saindo pela tangente.

Leah girou na direção da trilha que levava ao chalé e assentiu, equânime.

- Traga a bagagem. Venha, Isabella.

Quando chegaram à casa, Isabella estava dividida entre saborear o pedido de desculpas ou fugir correndo dali. Um fogo havia sido aceso na lareira e ela ficou profundamente aliviada ao ver que o relutante anfitrião estava ausente da sala.

No entanto, ele reapareceu momentos depois, sem o casaco, carregando um punhado de lenha, que jogou ao lado da lareira.

Endireitando o corpo, virou-se para Isabella, que o encarava com uma expressão de estudada indiferença.

- Parece que foi cometido um erro - ele disse, rápido.

- Isto significa que o senhor lembrou-se de ter mandado a carta?

- A carta foi enviada por engano. Eu havia convidado um outro cavalheiro para reunir-se a nós, aqui no chalé. Infelizmente, quem recebeu o convite foi o seu tio.

Até aquele momento, Isabella não acreditaria se alguém lhe dissesse que ainda iria se sentir mais humilhada do que já fora. Lesada até do direito de indignar-se em sua defesa, encarou o (ato de que era a hóspede indesejada de alguém que a fizera de tola não uma, mas duas vezes.

- Como chegaram até aqui? Não ouvi barulho de cavalos e, certamente, uma carruagem não sobe esta colina.

- Um veículo de transporte nos trouxe, por boa parte do caminho - ela respondeu, evasiva, aproveitando a explicação anterior de Leah. - Só que já se foi, agora.

Viu os olhos dele estreitarem-se com irritada contrariedade ao perceber que teria de lhes suportar a presença, a não ser que se ispusesse a perder vários dias acompanhando-as de volta à hospedaria.

Aterrorizada com a ideia de que as lágrimas que se acumulavam nos cantos de seus olhos pudessem começar a cair, Isabella ergueu a cabeça e fingiu inspecionar o forro, as escadas, as paredes... qualquer coisa. Através da névoa de lágrimas reparou pela primeira vez, que o lugar parecia não ter sido limpo havia anos.

Ao seu lado, Leah também examinava os arredores e, franzindo a testa, chegou à mesma conclusão.

Amun, antecipando que a senhora estava prestes a fazer algum comentário depreciativo sobre a casa de Edward, aproveitou a brecha com forçada jovialidade.

- Pois muito bem! - disse, esfregando as mãos e aproximando-se do fogo. - Agora que está tudo acertado, será que podemos todos nos apresentar devidamente? Depois, vamos pensar no jantar.

Lançou um olhar de expectativa para Edward, esperando que ele iniciasse as apresentações, mas em vez de agir da maneira "devida", ele limitou-se a fazer um gesto na direção da linda jovem ruiva, dizendo:

- Isabella Swan... Amun Wiley.

- Muito prazer, sr. Wiley – Isabella falou.

- Ora, pode me chamar de Amun - ele disse, todo animado, e virou-se para a dama de companhia. - E a senhora é...?

Temendo que Leah se atracasse com Edward pela sua falta de cavalheirismo ao negar-se a conduzir as apresentações, Isabella adiantou-se:

- Esta é minha dama de companhia, srta. Leah Throckmorton-Jones.

- Bom Deus! Dois nomes! Bem, não vejo necessidade de nos prendermos a formalidades, já que ficaremos confinados aqui por pelo menos alguns dias! Pode me chamar de Amun, apenas. E eu, como devo chamá-la?

- De srta. Throckmorton-Jones - ela respondeu, empinando ainda mais o nariz.

- Ahn... Bem, está certo – Amun assentiu, enviando um silencioso pedido de socorro a Edward, que parecia divertir-se em assistir aos inúteis esforços do amigo para criar uma atmosfera de convivência pacífica.

Desconcertado, Amun passou a mão pelos cabelos desgrenhados forçou um sorriso. Depois, fez um gesto nervoso, abrangendo toda a sala.

- Bem, se soubéssemos que iríamos receber visitas tão... ahn... ilustres, teríamos... Tirado a poeira das cadeiras? – Leah sugeriu, azeda.

- Limpado o chão?

- Leah! – Isabella cochichou, desesperada. - Eles não sabiam que viríamos!

- Nenhuma pessoa de respeito seria capaz de passar uma noite que fosse num lugar destes - disparou ela.

Num misto de aflição e admiração, Isabella viu a temível Leah virar-se e dirigir seu ataque ao anfitrião, cuja má-vontade era visível.

- A responsabilidade por nossa presença aqui é toda sua, sr. Cullen, seja ou não por engano! Espero que o senhor desencave seus criados dos buracos onde estão escondidos e ordene que nos levem roupas de cama e banho limpos, imediatamente. Também espero que o problema desta imundície já esteja resolvido amanhã cedo! Parece-me óbvio, pelo seu comportamento, que o senhor _não é _um cavalheiro; _nós, _entretanto, somos duas damas e esperamos ser tratadas como tal.

Pelo canto do olho, Isabella observava a reação de Edward, que ouvia tudo calado, com o queixo rígido e um músculo começando a pulsar perigosamente em seu pescoço.

Leah, contudo, ou não percebia ou nem sequer se preocupava com tais reações pois, quando juntou as saias e virou-se para a escada, dirigiu-se para Amun:

- Você deve nos acompanhar até nossos aposentos. Vamos nos recolher.

- _Recolher!? _– Amun gritou, abalado. - Mas... mas e quanto ao jantar?

- Pode levá-lo. Comeremos no quarto mesmo.

Isabella reparou na expressão desarvorada de Amun e apressou-se em traduzir, com um pouco mais de delicadeza, as palavras furiosas de Leah ao pobre e atónito homem.

- O que a srta. Throckmorton-Jones quis dizer é que estamos umpouco cansadas da viagem e talvez não nos mostremos uma companhia muito agradável. Por isso, preferimos jantar em nossos aposentos.

- As senhoras só vão jantar – Edward intercedeu, num tom que fez Isabella gelar - se prepararem a própria comida, srta. Swan. Se quiserem lençóis limpos, peguem-nos no armário. Se quiserem a casa limpa, podem limpá-la sozinhas! Será que estou sendo bem claro?

- Perfeitamente! E... – Isabella começou, furiosa.

Mas Leah a interrompeu, com a voz trémula de indignação:

- Por acaso está sugerindo, _senhor, _que façamos o trabalho dos criados?

A experiência de Edward com a corte, e com Isabella, lhe causara um profundo desprezo pelas jovens ambiciosas, fúteis e egoístas, cujo único objetivo na vida era possuir a maior quantidade possível de vestidos e jóias, com o menor esforço possível. Assim, ele direcionou seu ataque à Isabella:

- O que estou sugerindo é que a senhorita cuide de si mesma, pela primeira vez nesta sua vida fútil e sem sentido. Em troca disto, estou disposto a oferecer um teto onde se abrigar e uma parte da nossa comida, pelo menos até que eu possa levá-la de volta ao vilarejo. Se a tarefa lhe parece assustadora demais, então meu convite inicial continua de pé: ali está a porta, pode usá-la.

Sabendo que aquele homem era irracional, Isabella não se deu ao trabalho de retrucar. Em vez disso, virou-se para a dama de companhia.

- Leah - falou, resignada -, não se aborreça mais, tentando fazer o sr. Cullen entender que foi um erro _dele _que _nos _causou tantos incómodos, e não o contrário. Vai apenas perder seu tempo. Um cavalheiro de verdade seria capaz de compreender que deveria estar nos pedindo desculpas, em vez de estar aí rugindo e vociferando. Entretanto, como eu já havia lhe alertado antes de virmos para cá, o sr. Cullen não é um cavalheiro. A verdade, pura e simples, é que ele gosta de humilhar as pessoas, e vai continuar tentando nos humilhar por todo o tempo em que permanecermos aqui.

Lançando a Edward um olhar carregado com o mais profundo desprezo, concluiu:

- Boa noite, sr. Cullen - Virando-se, suavizou um pouco a voz: - Boa noite, sr. Wiley.

Depois que as damas se retiraram para seus aposentos, Amun foi até à mesa e vasculhou as provisões. Enquanto pegava um pão e um pedaço de queijo, ouviu o som de passos das duas no andar de cima, enquanto abriam armários e arrumavam suas camas. Quando acabou de comer e de beber dois copos de vinho madeira, olhou de relance para Edward.

- Você devia comer alguma coisa - disse.

- Não estou com fome - o amigo respondeu, ríspido. Intrigado, observou o homem enigmático que olhava pela janela, direto para a escuridão, com o perfil impassível.

Embora não houvesse mais nenhum ruído de movimento vindo dos quartos durante a última meia hora, Amun sentiu-se culpado pelo fato de as duas damas não terem comido nada. Hesitante, sugeriu:

- Acha que devo levar um pouco de pão e queijo para elas?

- Não - disse Edward. - Se elas quiserem comer, podem muito bem descer e servir-se.

- Você não está se mostrando muito hospitaleiro, Edward.

- Hospitaleiro? - ele repetiu, sarcástico, olhando por cima do ombro. - Caso não tenha reparado, elas pegaram dois quartos, o que significa que um de nós terá de dormir no sofá, esta noite.

- O sofá é muito pequeno. Vou dormir no celeiro, como costumava fazer. Não me incomodo nem um pouco. O feno é macio, e até gosto do cheiro. A propósito, o caseiro trouxe uma vaca e algumas galinhas, como disse que faria, e assim teremos leite fresco e ovos, pela manhã. Parece que a única coisa que ele não fez foi arrumar alguém para limpar a casa.

Edward não retrucou e permaneceu com o olhar fixo na escuridão. Amun acrescentou, cuidadoso:

- Você estaria disposto a me contar por que estas damas apareceram por aqui? Isto é... quem são elas?

Edward soltou um longo e impaciente suspiro, inclinou a cabeça para trás e, distraído, massageou os músculos da nuca.

- Conheci Isabella um ano e meio atrás, numa festa. Ela acabara de fazer sua estreia na sociedade, estava noiva de algum nobre infeliz, e ansiosa para testar seus encantos femininos comigo.

- Testar seus encantos com você? Mas não acabou de dizer que ela estava noiva?

Com um gesto irritado diante da ingenuidade do amigo, Edward respondeu:

- As debutantes formam uma espécie diferente de qualquer mulher que você já tenha conhecido, Amun. Duas vezes por ano, suas mamães as levam para Londres, para o _debut. _Durante a temporada, elas se exibem por lá, como cavalos num leilão, então seus pais as vendem como esposas a qualquer sujeito que ofereça o lance mais alto. O arrematante vencedor é selecionado através do eficiente método de quem possui o título mais importante ou a maior quantidade de dinheiro.

- Mas isto é uma barbaridade! – Amun exclamou, indignado, Edward enviou-lhe um olhar irónico.

- Não desperdice sua piedade, meu amigo. Tudo isso convém a elas perfeitamente. O que esperam do casamento são jóias, vestidos e liberdade para ter discretos relacionamentos com quem lhes aprouver, assim que produzirem o necessário herdeiro. Não têm nenhuma noção de fidelidade ou de honestos sentimentos humanos.

Amun franziu a testa.

- Não posso afirmar que você tenha demonstrado muita aversão por este tipo de senhoras - lembrou, pensando na enorme variedade de mulheres que aquecera o leito de Edward naqueles últimos dois anos... Algumas delas com seus próprios títulos de nobreza.

Edward continuou em silêncio, e ele prosseguiu, cauteloso:

- Por falar em debutantes, e quanto àquela que está lá em cima? Você tem alguma coisa em particular contra ela ou está só generalizando?

Edward aproximou-se da mesa e serviu-se de um copo de uísque. Bebeu um gole, estremeceu de leve, e falou:

- A srta. Swan foi mais criativa do que algumas de suas monótonas amiguinhas. Foi ela quem me abordou no jardim durante uma festa.

- Ora, não vejo aborrecimento algum – Amun brincou - no fato de uma linda jovem, com um rosto com o qual os homens vivem sonhando, tentar seduzi-lo usando seus "encantos femininos", como você disse. E eles funcionaram?

Batendo o copo contra o tampo da mesa, Edward respondeu:

- Funcionaram, sim. - Afastando a imagem de Isabella da mente, abriu a pasta de couro que deixara na mesa, retirou alguns papéis que precisava examinar e foi sentar-se diante do fogo.

Tentando controlar a ávida curiosidade, Amun esperou alguns minutos, antes de voltar ao ataque:

- E depois, o que aconteceu?

Mergulhado na leitura dos documentos, Edward respondeu distraído, sem erguer os olhos:

- Eu a pedi em casamento; ela me enviou um bilhete, convidando-me para ir encontrá-la numa estufa no jardim. Eu fui, e o irmão dela nos apanhou em flagrante, clamando que ela era uma condessa e que já estava noiva.

Esquecendo-se imediatamente do assunto, Edward pegou a pena na mesinha ao lado de sua cadeira e fez uma anotação na margem do contrato que estava lendo.

- _Então...? _– Amun inquiriu, ansioso.

- Então, o quê?

- O _que _aconteceu... depois que o irmão dela os pegou em flagrante?

- Ele se opôs à minha pretensão de casar com alguém tão superior a mim, na escala social, e desafiou-me para um duelo.

- Mas, então, o que a garota está fazendo aqui, agora? Amun indagou, coçando a cabeça, intrigado com o estranho comportamento daqueles nobres.

- Quem, diabos, pode saber? – Edward murmurou, irritado. Porém, baseado na maneira como ela se comportou comigo, só posso supor que finalmente foi apanhada num relacionamento escandaloso qualquer, e está com a reputação arruinada.

- E o que isso tem a ver com você?

Bufando, Edward olhou para Amun com uma expressão que deixava bem claro que, depois daquela pergunta, o interrogatório estaria encerrado.

- "Presumo - disse, ríspido - que a família dela, lembrando-se da minha absurda obsessão por ela dois anos atrás, esperava que eu tivesse uma recaída e a aceitasse novamente.

- "Acha que tem alguma relação com o falatório do velho duque, a respeito de você ser seu neto verdadeiro e de sua vontade de transformá-lo em herdeiro?

Ansioso, Amun aguardou maiores informações, mas Edward ignorou-o, retomando a leitura de seus papéis. Deixado sem outra escolha, e sem perspectiva de mais confidências, o velho marinheiro pegou uma vela, juntou alguns cobertores e decidiu retirar-se para o celeiro. Antes de sair, parou na porta um instante atingido por um súbito pensamento.

- Ela disse que não havia lhe mandado nenhum bilhete, marcando encontro naquela estufa.

- Ela é uma mentirosa, e uma excelente atriz – Edward retrucou num tom gélido, sem afastar os olhos dos documentos. - Amanhã vou pensar numa maneira de tirá-las daqui, e das minhas mãos.

Algo, na expressão do amigo, fez com que Amun indagasse:

- Por que a pressa? Tem medo de cair pelos "encantos" dela outra vez?

- Nem um pouco.

- Então você deve ser feito de pedra – Amun provocou-o. Aquela garota é tão bonita que seduziria qualquer homem que ficasse a sós com ela por uma hora... incluindo a mim, e você sabe que não gosto desse tipo de "dondocas".

- Então tome cuidado para que ela não o apanhe sozinho retrucou Edward, evasivo.

- Acho que eu não me importaria muito - Amun riu, enquanto saía.

No andar de cima, num quarto que ficava no final do corredor e sobre a cozinha, Isabella havia tirado as roupas, deitado na cama e caído num sono exausto.

No dormitório ao lado, que se abria para o vestíbulo acima da sala onde os dois homens conversavam, Leah Throckmorton-Jones não viu razão nenhuma para modificar seu ritual rotineiro de antes de deitar-se. Recusando-se a se entregar ao cansaço apenas porque fora sacudida na traseira de uma carroça, vergonhosamente expulsa de um chalé imundo, obrigada a enfrentar a chuva e a contemplar os hábitos alimentares de feras predadoras e, depois, ter sido rudemente forçada a recolher-se sem sequer um naco de pão como alimento, preparou-se para o sono da mesma forma que faria se tivesse passado o dia bordando.

Depois de tirar e dobrar o vestido preto de bombazina, soltou os cabelos, escovou-os devagar por cem vezes e em seguida enrolou-os sob a imaculada touca de dormir.

Duas coisas, entretanto, incomodavam-na tanto que, depois de deitar na cama e puxar as cobertas grosseiras até o queixo, Leah não conseguiu dormir. A primeira, e principal, era o fato de não haver uma bacia e um jarro com água em seu quarto, para que pudesse lavar o rosto e o corpo, como costumava fazer todas as noites. A segunda, o colchão onde seu exausto esqueleto esperava repousar era cheio de protuberâncias e buracos.

Em consequência desses dois problemas, ela ainda estava acordada quando os dois homens começaram a conversar no pavimento de baixo, e suas vozes flutuavam através das tábuas do chão, abafadas mas audíveis. E, por isso, ela foi forçada a entreouvir a conversa.

Em todos os seus cinquenta e seis anos, Leah Throckmoron-Jones jamais se rebaixara a ouvir a conversa alheia. Na verdade, ela deplorava quem tinha este hábito, que os criados de todas as casas em que trabalhara conheciam muito bem. Sem a menor piedade, ela denunciava qualquer criado, não importava qual fosse seu grau de importância na hierarquia doméstica, se o apanhasse ouvindo atrás das portas ou espiando por buracos de fechadura.

Agora, no entanto, via-se relegada a uma situação tão inferior quanto a deles, pois era obrigada a escutar. E ela escutou.

Encerrada a conversa, continuou acordada, analisando cada palavra que Edward Cullen havia dito, procurando a verdade, pesando cada uma das coisas que ele respondera àquele inepto social que a confundira com uma criada. A despeito de seu turbilhão emocional, deitada em seu catre, Leah permanecia perfeitamente composta e imóvel. Seus olhos estavam fechados, as mãos brancas e macias cruzadas sobre o peito achatado, por cima do cobertor. Ela não remexia as cobertas, não se virava de um lado para outro, não mantinha os olhos fixos no teto. Tão imóvel se encontrava que, se alguém espiasse no quarto iluminado pelo luar e a visse deitada ali, poderia esperar ver também velas acesas aos seus pés e um crucifixo em suas mãos.

Tal impressão, no entanto, não refletia a atividade de sua mente. Com precisão científica, ela analisava tudo que ouvira e considerava o que, se houvesse algo, poderia ou deveria ser feito.

Sabia que era bem possível que Edward Cullen estivesse mentindo para Amun Wiley - ao confessar que havia gostado de Isabella e pretendido casar-se com ela - apenas para colocar-se sob um prisma mais favorável. Afinal, Jasper Swan que Cullen não passava de um caça-dotes dissoluto, vindo do nada; também deixara bem claro que Cullen admitira ter tentado seduzir Isabella apenas por diversão. Nesse caso, contudo, Leah estava inclinada a acreditar que Jasper havia mentido, levado por um desejo de justificar seus atos vergonhosos no duelo. Além do mais, embora ela tivesse testemunhado uma certa devoção fraternal na atitude de Jasper para com Isabella, seu desaparecimento da Inglaterra servira para provar que era, de fato, um covarde.

Leah permaneceu acordada por mais de uma hora, meditando em tudo o que ouvira, à procura da verdade. A única coisa que aceitava, sem dúvidas, era aquilo que outras pessoas, com menor conhecimento e intuição, se perguntaram muitas vezes, recusando-se a acreditar durante anos: não duvidava, nem por um instante, que Edward Cullen tivesse um parentesco direto com o duque de Stanhope. Como se costumava dizer, um impostor podia ser capaz de se fazer passar por nobre diante de outro cavalheiro num clube exclusivo, mas seria melhor não apresentar-se na casa do mesmo cavalheiro - pois um mordomo observador descobriria a farsa com um único olhar.

A mesma habilidade se estendia a damas de companhia experientes, cujo trabalho era proteger suas meninas dos impostores sociais. Naturalmente, Leah tinha a vantagem de ter sido, no início de sua carreira, a guardiã da sobrinha do duque de Stanhope, e era por isso que, depois de dar uma única olhada em Edward Cullen, naquela tarde, classificou-o de imediato como sendo um descendente direto do velho duque, com quem compartilhava uma semelhança impressionante. Baseada na idade de Edward, e em suas lembranças do escândalo que cercara o rompimento do marquês de Kensington com a família, devido ao seu inconveniente casamento com uma garota escocesa, Leah adivinhara que Edward era o neto do duque trinta segundos depois de pousar os olhos nele.

Na verdade, a única coisa que não pudera deduzir, após conhecê-lo, era se ele seria ou não ilegítimo - mas só porque não estivera presente durante sua concepção e, portanto, não teria como saber se ele havia sido concebido antes ou depois do casamento proibido dos pais, trinta anos atrás. Porém, se Stanhope estava desejoso de tornar Edward seu herdeiro, conforme os rumores que ela ouvia vez por outra, então não havia dúvida nenhuma quanto ao parentesco de Cullen.

Isso decidido, Leah ainda tinha duas outras questões para analisar. A primeira era se Isabella se beneficiaria de um casamento com um futuro par do reino - não um mero cavaleiro ou conde, mas um homem que ostentaria, algum dia, o título de duque, o mais elevado de todos os títulos de nobreza. E, desde que Leah dedicara o trabalho de toda uma vida a assegurar-se de que suas protegidas fizessem o melhor casamento possível, levou menos de dois segundos para decidir que a resposta a essa questão só poderia ser uma enfática afirmativa.

O segundo problema lhe trouxe um pouco mais de dificuldade. No pé em que estavam as coisas, ela era a única pessoa favorável àquele casamento. E o tempo era seu inimigo. A não ser que estivesse enganada - e Leah nunca se enganava em tais questões -, Edward Cullen estava prestes a se tornar um dos solteiros mais cobiçados de toda a Europa. Embora tivesse passado um bom tempo isolada em Havenhurst, cuidando da pobre Isabella, Leah se correspondia com outras duas damas de companhia. As cartas que recebia das amigas frequentemente mencionavam a presença de Edward Cullen em diversos acontecimentos sociais. Sua conveniência como marido, que parecia crescer com as notícias de sua riqueza, aumentaria mil vezes depois que ele recebesse o título que havia sido de seu pai: marquês de Kensington. Esse título era seu por direito, e considerando todos os desgostos que causara à sua protegida, Leah sentia que ele devia a Isabella concessão de uma grinalda e um anel de casamento, sem mais delongas.

Tomada a decisão, Leah enfrentou seu último problema, que mais lhe pareceu um dilema moral. Após uma vida dedicada a manter afastadas pessoas solteiras de sexos opostos, ela estava agora considerando a possibilidade de reuni-las. Lembrou-se do último comentário de Amun Wiley, sobre Isabella: "Aquela garota é tão bonita que seduziria qualquer homem que ficasse a sós com ela durante uma hora". E, tanto quanto Leah sabia, _Edward Cullen _já havia sido "seduzido" por Isabella e, embora esta não fosse mais a jovenzinha ingénua, estava ainda mais bela do que fora antes. Isabella estava também mais esperta e mais sábia e, portanto, não seria tola a ponto de permitir que ele fosse longe demais, _se _e _quando _fossem deixados a sós por algumas poucas horas. Disso Leah tinha certeza.

Na verdade, as únicas coisas de que Leah _não _tinha certeza eram se Edward Cullen estava, agora, imune aos encantos de Isabella, conforme afirmara, e o que ela iria fazer, a fim de permitir que ambos ficassem algum tempo sozinhos... Com um suspiro, confiou aquelas duas últimas dificuldades às mãos capazes do Criador e mergulhou em seu habitual e pacífico sono.

* * *

**_Eu AMO ESSA BELLA! MULHER DE FIBRA!_**

_Eu também senti vontade de atirar no Edward! Que homem teimoso! Gente esse capítulo foi tenso demais, Jesus! Mais se vocês estão pensando que ele vai se deixar seduzir como a Leah pensa, estão enganadas! O homem estã cego! Mais posso afirmar que seram os pequenos feitos da Bella que vão incomoda-lo. E quebrar a visão prematura que ele tem dela..._

_Mais podem confiar que a Leah vai ajudar e muito o nosso Casal!_

_Então meus amores... Bom fim de Domingo pra vocês! Fiquem com Deus! Talvez eu poste amanhã ou Terça! Provalvemente Terça! Porque Segunda é dia de sair com a minha mãe :D... Robsteijooossss _

**_Até mais!_**

**_OBs: _**

**_Evellyn: _**_Oi querida! Ela vai receber os pedidos sim! Mais acho que o nosso Edward não vai deixar ela se casar com outro não! Beijooosss_

_**Tali:** Oi Querida! Eu também amo essa adaptação, alias, amo todos os livros da Judith McNaught... Essa mulher é maravilhosa! Beijoooosss_


	9. Chapter 9

_Oi Meus amoresss... Bom Diaaa! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Nesse capítulo, o nosso casal de orgulhosos, vão ficar um tempo junto sem causar mortes! Kkkk... Se preparem para rir... Boa leitura... Nos vmeos lá embaixo¬_

Amun abriu um olho e piscou, confuso, sob a luz do sol que penetrava pela alta janela. Desorientado, rolou na cama estranha e desconfortável e viu-se encarando um enorme animal negro, que retesou as orelhas, mostrou os dentes e tentou mordê-lo através da cerca do estábulo.

- Seu maldito canibal! - praguejou mal-humorado contra o cavalo. - Filho do diabo! - acrescentou e, enfatizando as palavras, chutou as tábuas com toda força em retaliação à tentativa de ataque. - Ai, maldição! - gritou em seguida, quando o pé descalço atingiu a madeira dura.

Sentou-se na cama improvisada e passou a mão pelos grossos cabelos vermelhos, fazendo uma careta ao perceber o feno grudado em seus dedos. O pé doía e a cabeça latejava, devido à garrafa de vinho que bebera na noite anterior.

Depois de levantar, calçou as botas e espanou a camisa de lã, estremecendo sob o frio úmido. Quinze anos antes, quando começara a trabalhar na pequena fazenda, costumava dormir no celeiro todas as noites. Agora, com as bem-sucedidas aplicações que Edward fazia do dinheiro que Amun ganhara quando ambos navegavam juntos, ele aprendera a apreciar os confortos dos colchões de penas e cobertas de cetim, e sentia uma enorme falta deles.

- Dos palácios para uma maldita cocheira - resmungou, saindo da baia desocupada onde havia dormido.

Ao passar pela baia de Átila, o animal escoiceou o ar, com mira letal, quase alcançando a coxa de Amun.

- Só por causa disto vai ser o último a comer, seu maldito projeto de cavalo! - ele disparou. Depois, obteve um prazer facial em alimentar os outros dois animais, enquanto Átila observava, ciumento, movendo-se de um lado para outro. - Se meu humor melhorar, quem sabe mais tarde lhe dou comida e...

Calou-se, alarmado, ao reparar que o esplêndido cavalo castanho de Edward estava com a perna direita levemente dobrada, mantendo a pata afastada do chão. - Aqui, Mayhem - chamou num tom suave, afagando o pescoço acetinado do animal - vamos ver esta pata.

O cavalo bem treinado, que vencera todas as corridas de que já participara, e que havia gerado o ganhador das últimas corridas de Heathon, não opôs resistência quando Amun levantou-lhe a pata e inclinou-se para examiná-la.

- Você pisou numa pedra - explicou Amun ao animal, que o observava, erguendo as orelhas e os olhos castanhos, brilhantes e espertos.

Amun olhou em volta, procurando um objeto que pudesse usar como pinça e encontrou-o numa das velhas prateleiras de madeira.

- Parece que está bem fundo - murmurou. Abaixou-se, pegou a pata do animal e a apoiou entre os joelhos. Em seguida, começou a extrair a pedra, recostando-se na cerca da baia para equilibrar-se. - Aí está! - exclamou ao conseguir retirar a pedra, mas a satisfação foi logo substituída por um grito de susto e dor, quando uma poderosa dentadura, vinda da baia contígua, abocanhou seu vasto traseiro. - Seu maldito saco de ossos! - gritou, pulando e ficando em pé. Atirou-se contra a cerca, numa tentativa de socar o corpo de Átila.

Como se antecipasse a reação, o cavalo recolheu-se para os fundos da baia e ficou espiando Amun com o canto dos olhos, numa expressão de complacente alegria.

- Você ainda vai me pagar por isso - prometeu Amun, cerrando o punho, até que se deu conta do absurdo de estar ali ameaçando um animal estúpido.

Esfregando o traseiro ferido, virou-se para Mayhem, tendo antes o cuidado de manter-se bem longe do estábulo de Átila. Examinou-lhe a pata, certificando-se de que estava limpa, mas no instante em que seus dedos tocaram o lugar onde a pedra estivera alojada, o castanho deu uma guinada de dor.

- Machucou você, não foi? – Amun falou, condoído. - Não é de admirar, pelo tamanho e formato da pedra. Mas ontem você nem deu sinal de que estava com dor - continuou. Depois, ergueu um pouco a voz e, infundindo um tom de exagerada admiração, afagou o lombo acastanhado do animal, enquanto olhava com desprezo para Átila. - Isto é porque é um verdadeiro aristocrata, um animal belo e corajoso... e não uma mula miserável, indigna até de ficar no mesmo estábulo que você!

Se Átila percebia a raiva de Amun, não a demonstrou, e o desapontamento levou o velho homem a sair do celeiro e dirigir-se a casa, com um humor bastante piorado.

Edward estava sentado à mesa, segurando uma caneca de café quente entre as mãos.

- Bom dia - cumprimentou, examinando a expressão furibunda do amigo.

- Talvez seja para você, pois eu não estou vendo nada de bom, até agora. Mas é claro que tive de passar a noite congelando, lá fora, deitado ao lado de um cavalo que quer me transformar em almoço, e que já começou tentando arrancar um pedaço do meu traseiro, como aperitivo. E... - finalizou, furioso, servindo-se do café e enviando um olhar irritado ao amigo, que o encarava divertido - seu cavalo está machucado!

Atirando-se na cadeira ao lado de Edward, engoliu um bom gole do café escaldante, sem sequer pensar no que estava fazendo; seus olhos arregalaram-se e uma camada de suor surgiu na testa avermelhada.

O sorriso de Edward desapareceu.

- O que foi que disse?

- Mayhem pisou numa pedra e está forçando a pata direita, Edward arrastou a cadeira no chão de madeira e quase caiu para trás, quando se levantou de um salto e correu para o estábulo.

- Não precisa exagerar! Foi só um arranhão.

Quando acabou de lavar-se, Isabella ouviu o murmúrio indistinto de vozes masculinas no andar de baixo. Enrolada numa fina toalha, aproximou-se da bagagem que seu relutante anfitrião carregara para cima e deixara do lado de fora de sua porta, juntamente com dois grandes jarros de água. Mesmo antes de puxá-lo para dentro do quarto, ela sabia que os vestidos delicados e bonitos que trouxera eram finos demais para um lugar como aquele.

Escolheu o menos vistoso - de algodão branco, cintura alta, com uma larga faixa de rosinhas e folhas bordadas na barra e nas beiradas das mangas bufantes. Uma fita de cetim branco, bordada com o mesmo motivo, estava dobrada sobre o vestido e ela pegou-a, incerta quanto à oportunidade e ao modo de usá-la

Enfiou-se dentro do vestido, ajeitou-o na cintura e passou vários minutos brigando para fechar a fileira de minúsculos botões nas costas. Depois, virou-se para analisar a própria imagem no pequeno espelho em cima da cómoda e mordeu os lábios, nervosa. O decote arredondado, que antes lhe parecia recatado demais, agora colava-se, justo, ao busto destacado.

- Ótimo - exclamou em voz alta, fazendo uma careta enquanto tentava arrumar o corpete. Porém, por mais que o puxasse para cima, o decote persistia em cair, assim que ela o soltava. Finalmente, desistiu de lutar. - Estão usando decotes ainda mais baixos, nesta temporada - explicou ao espelho, à guisa de defesa.

Aproximou-se da cama e pegou a fita de cabelo, tentando decidir o que fazer. Em Londres, na última vez que usara aquele vestido, Maggie entrelaçara a fita nos cachos de seus cabelos. Em Havenhurst, no entanto, ela não se preocupava em fazer penteados elaborados e elegantes, deixando os cabelos presos apenas na frente e caindo pelas costas em ondas espessas.

Encolhendo os ombros, pegou o pente e repartiu os cabelos ao meio. Depois juntou-os na altura da nuca e amarrou-os com a fita bordada, fazendo um laço simples. Jogou duas mechas soltas sobre as faces, para dar um efeito mais suave. Olhou novamente no espelho e suspirou, resignada. Inconsciente dos olhos grandes e luminosos encarando-a de volta, do frescor da pele ou dos traços que haviam feito Amun declarar que ela possuía o rosto dos sonhos de qualquer homem, Isabella procurou algum defeito mais evidente na própria aparência e, não o encontrando, perdeu o interesse.

Saiu de perto do espelho e sentou-se na cama, recordando os acontecimentos da noite anterior, como já estivera fazendo por toda a manhã. O que mais a incomodava era algo insignificante: o fato de Edward ter afirmado que recebera um bilhete dela para ir ao seu encontro na estufa do jardim.

Era possível que ele estivesse mentindo sobre isso, num esforço de se inocentar diante dos olhos do sr. Wiley. Porém, como ela bem sabia, Edward Cullen era grosseiro e insensível por natureza e, portanto, seria impossível imaginá-lo dando-se ao trabalho de mentir apenas em benefício do amigo. Fechando os olhos, tentou lembrar-se do que ele havia dito, quando entrara na estufa, naquela noite longínqua. Fora algo como... "Quem você esperava, depois daquele bilhete? O príncipe em pessoa?"

Na época, ela pensara que ele estava se referindo ao recado que ele havia lhe mandado. Mas, agora, Edward afirmava ter recebido um bilhete... Até fizera ironias a respeito de sua caligrafia, que seus tutores já haviam descrito como sendo "precisa e magistral... um mérito aos olhos de um cavalheiro de Oxford!"

Por que Edward iria achar que conhecia sua caligrafia, a não ser que acreditasse ter recebido um recado escrito por ela?

Bem, talvez ele fosse realmente louco, embora Isabella achasse que não. No entanto, lembrou a si mesma, com uma pontada de impaciência, que ela nunca fora capaz de enxergar a verdade sobre Edward Cullen. O que não era de se admirar! Mesmo agora, sendo mais velha, e talvez um pouco mais sábia, não pudera sequer pensar com clareza, no dia anterior, quando os olhos verdes a examinaram de cima a baixo. Por tudo o que lhe era mais sagrado, não conseguia entender a atitude dele! A única explicação possível seria o fato de Edward ainda estar furioso com Jasper, que transgredira as regras do duelo e havia atirado nele. Só podia ser isso, decidiu, voltando seus pensamentos para um problema mais complicado. Ela e Leah estavam encurraladas naquela casa, embora seu anfitrião ainda não soubesse disso, e ela nem suportava a ideia vergonhosa de lhe explicar. Portanto, precisava encontrar alguma forma de permanecer ali, em relativa harmonia, pela semana seguinte. A fim de sobreviver a tal provação, teria de ignorar o inexplicável antagonismo de Edward e aceitar cada momento como este se apresentasse, sem olhar para trás ou para a frente. Depois que o prazo se esgotasse, ela e Leah poderiam partir.

Porém, ela jurou, fosse lá o que acontecesse nos próximos sete dias, jamais permitiria que ele a fizesse perder a cabeça outra vez, como acontecera na noite anterior. Na última vez em que estiveram juntos, ele a confundira tanto que ela mal soubera distinguir o certo do errado.

Daquele momento em diante, prometeu a si mesma, as coisas seriam diferentes. Iria manter-se calma, cortês e imperturbável, não importava quão rude ou ofensivo ele se mostrasse. Não era mais a garotinha apaixonada que ele podia seduzir, magoar ou enfurecer a seu bel-prazer. Iria provar isso a ele e, também, dar-lhe um excelente exemplo de como as pessoas bem-educadas se comportavam.

Decididas as regras do jogo, Isabella levantou-se e foi para o quarto de Leah.

A dama de companhia estava quase pronta, com o vestido preto escovado e livre do menor grão de poeira, e os cabelos presos num coque impecável. Encontrava-se sentada numa cadeira junto à janela, com as costas tão retas que nem precisavam do suporte do encosto de madeira. Sua expressão era pensativa e preocupada.

- Bom dia - disse Isabella, fechando a porta com cuidado atrás de si.

- Humm? Ah, bom dia, Isabella

- Eu queria lhe dizer – Isabella começou, apressada - o quanto lamento por tê-la obrigado a vir até aqui e submetê-la a tantas humilhações. O comportamento do sr. Cullen é imperdoável... inexplicável, mesmo.

- Pois eu diria que ele ficou... surpreso com nossa chegada inesperada.

- _Surpreso? _- ela ecoou, lançando um olhar atónito a Leah.

- Ele estava ensandecido! Sei o que você deve estar pensando... Deve imaginar o que me levou a ter qualquer tipo de relacionamento com alguém como ele. Honestamente, não posso lhe explicar o que eu tinha na cabeça, naquela época.

- Ora, não creio que isto seja assim tão misterioso – Leah retrucou. - Afinal, ele é um homem muito atraente.

Isabella não teria ficado mais chocada se Leah o chamasse de "poço de amabilidades".

- Atraente! - repetiu, e balançou a cabeça, tentando clareá-la.

- Devo dizer que você está se mostrando muito tolerante a respeito de tudo isso, Leah.

A senhora levantou-se e examinou a aparência da protegida, assentindo com aprovação.

- Eu não descreveria minha atitude como "tolerante" - disse, pensativa. - Ao contrário, creio que estou sendo prática. A propósito, o corpete de seu vestido está um pouco justo, mas bonito assim mesmo. Vamos descer para o desjejum?

- Bom dia! – Amun saudou assim que Isabella e Leah desceram.

- Bom dia, sr. Wiley – Isabella respondeu sorrindo. E por não conseguir pensar em mais nada para dizer, acrescentou, depressa: - Estou sentindo um cheiro delicioso. O que é?

- Café – Edward respondeu abrupto, dirigindo-lhe um olhar penetrante. Com os longos cabelos cor de mogno amarrados por uma fita, ela parecia linda e saudável.

- Sentem-se, sentem-se! – Amun prosseguiu com a mesma jovialidade.

Alguém havia limpado as cadeiras, desde a noite anterior, mas ainda assim ele pegou o lenço, quando Isabella se aproximou, e tirou o pó antes que ela se sentasse.

- Obrigada - ela disse, enviando-lhe um novo sorriso. Não precisava incomodar-se. - Virou-se para o homem carrancudo no outro lado do cómodo. - Bom dia, sr. Cullen.

Em resposta, Edward ergueu a sobrancelha como se questionasse a súbita mudança de atitude.

- A senhorita dormiu bem, pelo que vejo.

- Muito bem, obrigada.

- Que tal um pouco de café? – Amun ofereceu, correndo para pegar o bule no fogão e enchendo uma caneca com o que restava da bebida. Quando aproximou-se da mesa, no entanto, parou e olhou indeciso para Leah e Isabella, obviamente sem ter certeza de quem deveria ser servida primeiro.

- O café – Leah informou-o quando, hesitante, ele deu um passo em sua direção - é uma bebida inadequada para pessoas civilizadas. Eu prefiro chá.

- Pois eu vou tomar o café – Isabella apressou-se em dizer.

Amun lançou-lhe um sorriso grato, pousou a caneca diante dela depois, retornou ao fogão. Evitando voltar os olhos para Edward, Isabella manteve-os fixos nas costas de Amun, como que fascinada, enquanto bebericava o café.

O velho marinheiro ficou parado diante do fogão a lenha por alguns instantes, esfregando as palmas das mãos contra as pernas, nervoso. Olhou para os ovos, o pedaço de toucinho e a pesada frigideira de ferro que já começava a levantar fumaça, sem ter a menor ideia por onde começar.

- Bem, é melhor andar logo com isso - murmurou. Estendeu os braços para a frente, cruzou os dedos das duas mãos e estalou-os, produzindo um ruído alto e desagradável. Então, pegou a faca e começou a cortar o toucinho.

Enquanto Isabella observava com curioso interesse, ele atirou enormes pedaços do toucinho na frigideira, até enchê-la. Pouco depois o delicioso aroma de toucinho frito espalhou-se pelo cómodo, e Isabella sentiu água na boca, antecipando o saboroso desjejum. Porém, antes mesmo que a ideia acabasse de se formar em sua mente, viu Amun pegar dois ovos, quebrá-los na beirada do fogão e jogá-los na frigideira cheia de toucinho cru. Outros seis ovos foram acrescidos, em rápida sucessão, antes que ele virasse a cabeça por cima do ombro.

- Acha que eu deveria ter deixado o toucinho cozinhar mais um pouco, antes de juntar os ovos, Lady Isabella? - perguntou.

- Eu... não tenho muita certeza - ela admitiu, tendo o cuidado de ignorar o sorrisinho satisfeito no rosto bronzeado de Edward.

- Não quer dar uma espiada e me dizer o que acha? – Amun pediu, começando a cortar fatias de pão.

Entre oferecer sua opinião sobre algo de que não tinha o menor conhecimento e submeter-se ao olhar zombeteiro de Edward, ela escolheu a primeira opção. Levantou-se e foi olhar a frigideira sobre o ombro do sr. Wiley.

- Que tal lhe parece?

Para ela, pareciam enormes gemas de ovos congelando sobre uma asquerosa gordura de toucinho.

- Delicioso.

Amun resmungou de satisfação e voltou-se para a frigideira, desta vez com as mãos cheias de pedaços de pão que, era evidente, pretendia adicionar à mistura.

- O que acha? - perguntou, com as mãos hesitando sobre a mistura na frigideira. - Devo jogar isso aqui?

- Não! – Isabella respondeu, depressa. - Sem a menor sombra de dúvida, creio que o pão deveria ser servido... bem...

- Sozinho – Edward intercedeu com a voz cheia de divertimento.

- Num gesto automático, Isabella voltou-se ao som de sua voz _e _descobriu que ele havia se virado na cadeira para observá-la.

- Não completamente sozinho - ela corrigiu, sentindo que deveria contribuir com algum conselho adicional na preparação da comida, em vez de mostrar-se tão ignorante em matéria de culinária como realmente era. - O pão deve ser servido com... com manteiga!

- É claro! Eu devia ter pensado nisso – Amun concordou com um largo sorriso. - Se a senhorita não se importar de ficar aqui um instante, de olho no que está acontecendo na frigideira, vou buscar a manteiga no barril de gelo.

- Não me importo nem um pouco – Isabella assegurou-lhe, recusando-se a reconhecer que o olhar insistente de Edward parecia penetrar em suas costas.

Desde que nada de muito importante parecia prestes a acontecer nos próximos minutos com o conteúdo da frigideira, ela encarou o fato de que não podia continuar evitando Edward Cullen

- principalmente se quisesse amenizar as coisas e convencê-lo a permitir que ela e Leah ficassem até o final do prazo combinado com seu tio.

Endireitando o corpo, passou a vagar pelo cómodo, com um ar de forçada distração, as mãos cruzadas nas costas, olhando sem enxergar as teias de aranha nos cantos do teto, tentando pensar no que dizer. Então surgiu uma inspiração. A solução era arriscada mas prática e, se fosse apresentada com jeito, poderia até soar como um favor gratuito.

Parou por um instante, concentrando-se em aparentar uma correta expressão do que esperava ser de entusiasmo e compaixão, e girou o corpo para ele, de repente.

- Sr. Cullen! - A voz dela pareceu explodir no cómodo, ao mesmo tempo em que o olhar surpreso de Edward lhe atingiu o rosto e depois desceu até o colo, deslizando casualmente pelas curvas de seu corpo. Nervosa, mas determinada, ela prosseguiu: - Parece que esta casa tem estado vazia há muito tempo.

- Cumprimento-a pela astuta observação, srta. Swan - ele zombou, observando a tensão crescer no rosto expressivo de Isabella

Por mais que tentasse, Edward não conseguia atinar com o que ela estava fazendo ali, ou por que demonstrava tanta boa vontade, naquela manhã. A explicação que ele dera a Amun na noite anterior até que fizera sentido; agora, no entanto, olhando para ela, era difícil acreditar nas próprias palavras. Porém, logo lembrou-se de que Isabella Swan sempre lhe furtara a capacidade de pensar com objetividade.

- As casas têm uma tendência a sucumbir à sujeira, quando ninguém cuida delas – Isabella afirmou, com um brilho no olhar.

- Outra observação acertada. A senhorita é realmente muito atilada.

- O senhor precisa mesmo dificultar tanto as coisas? - ela explodiu.

- Peço-lhe sinceras desculpas - ele tornou, com fingida gravidade. - Continue, por favor. O que estava dizendo?

- Bem, estive pensando... Já que Leah e eu estaremos... bem, retidas aqui pelos próximos dias e... sem nada para fazer, talvez pudéssemos dar à casa um certo toque feminino.

- Que ótima ideia! – Amun exclamou, retornando da missão de localizar a manteiga e enviando um olhar cheio de esperança na direção de Leah.

Em troca, recebeu dela um olhar feroz, capaz de pulverizar pedras.

- Eu faria bom uso de uma equipe de criados, carregando pás e usando máscaras - a dama de companhia retrucou, ríspida.

- Mas não vai precisar de ajuda, Leah – Isabella apressou-se em explicar. - Não foi isso que sugeri. Eu poderia... Calou-se de repente e virou-se, quando Edward levantou e segurou-a pelo braço, com um toque não muito delicado.

- Lady Swan - ele disse -, creio que precisamos ter uma conversa. Em particular, de preferência. Permite-me?

Fez um gesto na direção da porta e praticamente empurrou-a para fora. _Só _libertou seu braço quando estavam na varanda banhada pelo sol.

- Muito bem, estou pronto para ouvir - falou.

- Ouvir o quê? - ela indagou, nervosa.

- explicação... a verdade, se for capaz. Ontem a senhorita apontou uma arma e, agora, parece vibrar de alegria diante da ideia de limpar minha casa. Quero saber por quê.

- Bem - Isabella disparou, em defesa de seu gesto com a arma - ontem o senhor mostrou-se _extremamente _desagradável!

_- Continuo _sendo desagradável - ele argumentou, ignorando-lhe o franzir de testa. - Eu não mudei. E não sou eu que estou exibindo uma súbita e inexplicável boa-vontade, esta manhã.

Isabella desviou o rosto e, quase em desespero, tentou encontrar uma explicação que não revelasse a ele sua situação humilhante.

- O silêncio da senhorita é ensurdecedor, Lady Swan, e, de algum modo, surpreendente. Se bem me lembro, na última vez em que nos encontramos a senhorita mal conseguia conter todas as edificantes informações que tentava me impingir.

Isabella sabia que ele se referia ao seu monólogo sobre a história dos jacintos, na estufa.

- Apenas não sei por onde começar - admitiu.

- Pois vamos nos ater aos pontos importantes. O que está fazendo aqui?

- É um pouco difícil de explicar - ela disse. Estava tão desconcertada diante da referência dele ao que acontecera na estufa, tempos atrás, que sua mente se esvaziou. Assim, começou, um tanto desarticulada: - Meu tio encarregou-se de minha guarda, agora. Ele não tem descendentes diretos e, por isso, tudo o que possui deverá ser herdado pelo meu filho. Mas não posso ter filhos antes de me casar, e ele quer ver tudo acertado com a menor despes... Isto _é _- apressou-se em corrigir -, no menor Prazo de _tempo _possível. Ele é um homem impaciente e acredita que já demorei demais para... bem, para me acomodar. Não consegue entender que não se pode simplesmente selecionar umas poucas pessoas e forçar alguém... eu, no caso, a escolher entre elas.

- Posso perguntar por que diabos ele pensa que eu tenho qualquer interesse em me casar com a senhorita?

Isabella queria que um buraco se abrisse no chão, para que pudesse desaparecer para sempre.

- Eu acho - disse, escolhendo as palavras com todo cuidado, na esperança de preservar o pouco que restava de seu orgulho.

- Acho que foi por causa do duelo. Ele ficou sabendo do duelo e interpretou mal os fatos que o precipitaram. Tentei convencê-lo de que o que houve entre nós foi apenas... um flerte de fim de semana, o que, naturalmente foi, mas ele não quis me ouvir. É um tanto teimoso e... bem, é _velho _- finalizou, pouco convincente.

- De qualquer forma, quando recebeu sua carta nos convidando para o encontrarmos aqui, ele me obrigou a vir.

- É uma pena que tenha desperdiçado seu tempo, nesta viagem, mas isso não chega a ser uma tragédia. A senhorita pode simplesmente virar as costas e ir embora.

Isabella abaixou-se, fingindo-se absorvida em admirar um raminho de grama.

- Eu tinha esperança de que, se não fosse muito incómodo para o senhor, Leah e eu pudéssemos ficar até o final do prazo combinado.

- Isto está fora de questão - ele retrucou de pronto, e Isabella sentiu um aperto no peito. - Além do mais, agora me lembro que a senhorita já estava noiva, quando nos conhecemos... de um par do reino, se não me engano.

Mesmo com a raiva, medo e vergonha que sentia, Isabella conseguiu erguer o rosto e encará-lo.

- Ele... nós decidimos que não daria certo.

- Tenho certeza de que está melhor sem ele - Edward zombou. - Os maridos podem ser um empecilho muito desagradável para mulheres que gostam de se distrair com "flertes de fim de semana", visitas clandestinas a chalés isolados e estufas escuras.

Ela cerrou os punhos e os olhos lançaram faíscas de fúria.

- Não fui _eu _que o convidou para aquele encontro na estufa e o senhor sabe muito bem disso!

Edward fitou-a, num misto de tédio e desgosto.

- Muito bem, vamos fingir que seja verdade. Se a senhorita não me mandou o bilhete, então será que pode me dizer o que estava fazendo lá?

- Já lhe disse, _eu _recebi um bilhete! Pensei que fosse da minha amiga Jéssica, e fui à estufa para descobrir o que ela queria falar comigo. Não lhe enviei recado algum para encontrar-me lá, eu recebi um recado! Bom Deus! - explodiu, quase batendo o pé de frustração quando ele continuou a encará-la com visível incredulidade. - Eu estava apavorada com o senhor, naquela noite! Uma lembrança pungente, tão vívida como no momento em que acontecera, envolveu Edward... A jovem adorável e sedutora atirando-lhe um vaso de flores para impedir que ele a beijasse... e, momentos depois, desmanchando-se em seus braços.

- Acredita em mim, agora?

Por mais que tentasse, Edward não conseguia culpá-la completamente, embora seus instintos o avisassem de que ela mentia, ou ocultava alguma coisa. Além do mais, havia algo muito estranho, e descabido na maneira como ela se mostrava ansiosa em ficar. Por outro lado, ele sabia reconhecer o desespero quando o via de frente, e por algum motivo incompreensível, Isabella Swan estava no limite do pânico.

- Em que acredito ou deixo de acreditar não tem a menor importância - ele começou, mas calou-se ao sentir o cheiro de fumaça espalhar-se no quintal, vindo da janela aberta e atingindo-os ao mesmo tempo. - O quê...? - murmurou, virando-se para entrar na casa, com Isabella logo atrás dele.

Edward abriu a porta da frente no mesmo instante em que Amun entrou correndo pela porta dos fundos.

- Peguei um pouco de leite e... – Amun ia dizendo e parou abruptamente ao sentir o cheiro horrível. Seu olhar voou de Edward e Isabella, que acabavam de entrar, para Leah, que permanecia sentada exatamente como antes, exibindo uma serena indiferença ao odor de toucinho queimado e ovos incinerados, abanando-se com um leque de seda preta.

- Tomei a liberdade de remover os utensílios do fogão ela informou-os. - Entretanto, não o fiz a tempo de salvar o que havia dentro deles. Mas, sinceramente, duvido que valesse a pena salvar aquelas coisas.

- Será que não podia ter retirado a panela do fogo, antes que queimasse? – Amun explodiu.

- Não sei cozinhar, senhor.

- Mas será que sabe cheirar? – Edward inquiriu.

- Edward, não adianta... Vou ter de ir até o vilarejo e contratar um par de garotas para deixar este lugar em ordem. Do contrário acabaremos morrendo de fome.

- É exatamente o que eu penso! – Leah concordou, de pronto, e já se levantava. - Eu vou com o senhor.

- _O quê? _– Isabella gritou.

- O quê? Por quê? – Amun ecoava, com expressão atónita.

- Porque a tarefa de selecionar criadas _é, _em geral, reservada às mulheres – Leah respondeu. - Quanto tempo vamos demorar?

Se Isabella não estivesse tão estarrecida, teria rido da expressão de Amun Wiley.

- Bem, podemos estar de volta à tarde, presumindo que encontremos alguém para contratar. Mas eu...

- Então é melhor nos apressarmos. – Leah virou-se para Edward e examinou-o como se o estivesse pesando; depois, lançou um olhar para Isabella, como se dissesse: _Confie em mim e não discuta, e _falou: - Isabella, se nos der licença, eu gostaria de dar uma palavrinha a sós com o sr. Cullen.

Sem outra escolha senão concordar, Isabella saiu pela porta da frente e ficou olhando para as árvores, em total confusão, imaginando que esquema extravagante Leah arquitetara para resolver seus problemas.

Dentro do chalé, Edward estreitava os olhos, enquanto a harpia de cabelos grisalhos preparava-se para atacá-lo.

- Sr. Cullen - ela disse, afinal -, eu decidi que o senhor _é _um cavalheiro.

Fez o pronunciamento como se fosse uma rainha concedendo um título a um servo inferior. Ao mesmo tempo fascinado e irritado, Edward recostou-se na mesa, esperando para descobrir que tipo de jogo ela estaria armando ao dispor-se a deixar Isabella ali, sozinha e desacompanhada.

- Não faça tanto suspense - ele disse, com frieza. - O que fiz para merecer tão elevada opinião?

- Nada – Leah respondeu, sem hesitar. - Minha decisão foi baseada em meus excelentes poderes intuitivos, e no fato de o senhor ser um nobre de nascimento.

- E o que lhe deu esta ideia? – Edward inquiriu, entediado.

- Não sou nenhuma tola, sr. Cullen. Conheci seu avô, duque de Stanhope, quando trabalhei na casa da sobrinha dele. Na época, a notícia de que seus pais haviam se casado sem a permissão do duque causou grande furor. Outras pessoas, menos informadas, talvez precisem conjecturar sobre seus ancestrais, mas eu não. Está escrito em seu rosto, em sua altura, na sua voz e até em seus maneirismos. O senhor é neto dele.

Edward acostumara-se a ter os ingleses analisando seus traços com circunspecção e, em raras ocasiões, fazendo-lhe uma ou duas perguntas indiscretas; sabia que imaginavam, debatiam e murmuravam entre eles, mas era a primeira vez que alguém tivera a coragem de lhe dizer frontalmente quem ele era. Controlando a fúria crescente, retrucou num tom que insinuava que ela havia se enganado por completo:

- Se a senhora está afirmando, então deve ser verdade.

- Este _é exatamente o _tom de desdém que seu avô usaria – Leah informou-o, com evidente triunfo. - Entretanto, esta não é a questão.

- Então, será que posso saber _qual é _a questão? - ele disparou, impaciente.

- Sim, é claro que sim – Leah tornou, procurando uma maneira de evocar-lhe as lembranças do antigo desejo que ele sentira por Isabella, e atiçar-lhe a consciência. - A questão é que estou bem-informada sobre tudo o que transpirou entre o senhor e Isabella, na última vez em que estiveram juntos. Contudo - decretou, magnânima -, estou inclinada a considerar que seu comportamento de então foi causado, não pela falta de caráter, mas sim pela falta de bom senso. – Edward ergueu a sobrancelha, sem nada dizer. Tomando o silêncio como concordância, ela concluiu, significativa: - Uma falta de bom senso de _ambas _as partes.

- É _mesmo? _- ele ironizou.

- Sim, é evidente - ela disse, abaixando-se para limpar a poeira de uma cadeira e, depois, esfregando os dedos e torcendo o nariz em desaprovação. - O que mais, além da falta de bom Senso, teria levado uma jovem de dezesseis anos a correr em defesa de um notório jogador e receber um mar de censura sobre si mesma, em consequência de tal gesto?

- De fato, o que mais? - ele indagou, cada vez mais impaciente.

Leah limpou as mãos, evitando encará-lo.

- Quem pode saber a resposta, exceto o senhor e ela? Não há dúvida de que foi a mesma coisa que a fez permanecer naquele chalé de lenhadores, em vez de sair no instante em que descobriu que o senhor estava lá. - Satisfeita por ter feito o melhor que podia naquele ponto, retomou o tom ríspido, uma atitude que era mais normal e, portanto, mais convincente. - De qualquer forma, isso são águas passadas. Isabella pagou bem caro pela sua falta de discernimento, o que é muito justo, e mesmo o fato de estar enfrentando a mais completa penúria por causa de tais acontecimentos também não deixa de ser justo.

Sorriu consigo mesma ao ver os olhos de Edward estreitarem-se com o que esperava ser culpa, ou pelo menos preocupação. Mas as palavras dele desfizeram toda aquela esperança.

- Senhora, infelizmente não tenho o dia inteiro para perder numa conversa sem sentido. Se tem algo a me dizer, é melhor acabar logo com isso!

- Pois muito bem – Leah concedeu, apertando os dentes para manter o controle antes de prosseguir. - O objetivo desta conversa é que tenho a tarefa, a _obrigação _de zelar pelo bem-estar físico de Lady Isabella, tanto quanto de acompanhá-la. Neste caso, dadas as presentes condições de seu relacionamento, a primeira obrigação me parece muito mais premente do que a última, especialmente quando me parece óbvio que os dois não têm a menor necessidade de uma acompanhante para impedi-los de se comportar de maneira imprópria. Talvez precisem mais de um juiz que os impeça de matar um ao outro, mas uma acompanhante é completamente supérflua. Assim, sinto que é uma tarefa muito mais urgente assegurar-me de que criados adequados sejam trazidos para cá, o mais depressa possível. Finalizando, eu gostaria de ter sua palavra de cavalheiro de que não vai molestar minha protegida, seja fisicamente ou com palavras, enquanto eu estiver fora. Ela já sofreu muito nas mãos do tio e não vou permitir que ninguém torne este período terrível da vida dela ainda mais difícil de suportar.

- O que, exatamente, a senhora quer dizer com "período terrível"? – Edward indagou, contrariado.

- Não me sinto autorizada a discutir este assunto, é evidente - ela respondeu, lutando para disfarçar a satisfação pela vitória.

- Minha única preocupação refere-se ao seu comportamento, que espero que seja o de um cavalheiro. O senhor me dá sua palavra?

Desde que Edward não tinha intenção de encostar um dedo em Isabella, e tampouco passar seu tempo com ela, não hesitou em concordar.

- Ela estará perfeitamente a salvo.

- É exatamente o que eu queria ouvir – Leah mentiu descaradamente.

Poucos minutos depois, Isabella viu Leah sair do chalé em companhia de Edward, mas não havia como adivinhar, pelas suas expressões fechadas, qual fora o assunto da conversa.

Na verdade, a única pessoa ali que traía as próprias emoções era Amun Wiley, enquanto puxava os dois cavalos para a frente da casa. E, Isabella reparou, confusa, que o rosto dele - que estivera transtornado quando saíra para selar os cavalos - enrugava-se agora com um sorriso de alegria incontida. Com um gesto largo e uma reverência, indicou o cavalo negro de lombo encurvado, onde fora colocada uma velha e gasta sela.

- Aqui está sua montaria, madame - disse para Leah, com um amplo sorriso. - O nome dele é Átila.

Leah enviou um olhar de desprezo para o animal, mudando o guarda-chuva para a mão direita e puxando as luvas pretas.

- Não tem nada melhor?

- Não, madame. O cavalo de Edward está com a pata machucada.

- Ah, então está bem – Leah concedeu, adiantando-se com passinhos rápidos. Assim que chegou ao alcance da boca de Átila, ele arreganhou os dentes e investiu contra ela, mas Leah simplesmente bateu com o cabo do guarda-chuva na cabeça do cavalo, sem sequer perder o passo. - Quieto! - ordenou e, ignorando o atónito grunhido de dor do animal, fez a volta pelo outro lado, para montar. - Foi você mesmo que pediu - acrescentou, enquanto Edward a ajudava a subir na sela e Amun segurava a cabeça do cavalo.

Os olhos de Átila arregalaram-se, indefesos, no momento em que Leah aterrissou em sua sela e acomodou-se. Assim que Amun entregou a ela as rédeas, o cavalo começou a dar passos para o lado e a girar, numa evidente demonstração de desagrado.

- Não vou admitir animais temperamentais! - ela advertiu o cavalo em seu tom mais severo, e quando ele se recusou a obedecer e continuou com os movimentos ameaçadores, Leah deu um firme puxão com as rédeas, ao mesmo tempo em que batia em seu flanco com o guarda-chuva. Átila deixou escapar um relincho de revolta, disparou num trote rápido e animado, mas seguiu obediente em direção da estrada.

- Era só o que faltava! – Amun resmungou furioso, olhando Leah afastar-se com sua montaria. - Aquele animal não sabe o significado da palavra lealdade! - Sem esperar pela resposta de Edward, fez girar seu próprio cavalo e desembestou pela trilha atrás da dama de companhia.

Completamente desconcertada diante do estranho comportamento de todos naquela manhã, Isabella lançou um olhar intrigado para o homem silencioso ao seu lado, depois balançou a cabeça, atónita. O imprevisível Edward Cullen observava Leah desaparecer pela trilha, mantendo as mãos nos bolsos, um charuto preso entre os dentes alvos, o rosto transformado por um largo sorriso. Chegando à conclusão óbvia de que tais reações de admiração se deviam à habilidade de Leah em lidar com um cavalo obstinado, ela comentou:

- O tio de Leah criava cavalos, se não me engano. Quase relutante, Edward transferiu o olhar de admiração das costas eretas de Leah para o rosto de Isabella, e franziu a testa.

- Uma mulher notável, sem dúvida - declarou. - Existe alguma situação que ela não consiga administrar?

- Não que eu saiba – Isabella respondeu com um risinho. Porém, o instante de descontração durou pouco; o sorriso dele desapareceu e seus modos tornaram a ficar frios e distantes.

Respirando fundo, Isabella cruzou as mãos trémulas atrás das costas e decidiu tentar uma trégua.

- Sr. Cullen... - começou, em voz baixa. - Será que precisamos agir como inimigos? Reconheço que minha presença em sua casa é... uma inconveniência para o senhor, mas foi por sua culpa... isto é, foi um engano seu - corrigiu-se, cautelosa - que nos trouxe até aqui. - Encorajada pelo silêncio dele, concluiu:

- Assim sendo, a solução mais racional é que ambos façamos o possível para nos entender.

- A solução mais racional - ele retrucou - é que eu deveria lhe pedir desculpas pela "inconveniência" que causei e, depois, a senhorita deveria partir logo que uma carruagem, ou uma carroça, fosse providenciada.

- Eu não posso! - ela exclamou, lutando para recobrar a calma.

- Mas por que, diabos, não pode?

- Porque... bem... meu tio é um homem muito severo e não vai gostar de saber que desobedeci a suas instruções. Eu deveria ficar aqui por uma semana.

- Posso escrever-lhe uma carta e explicar.

- Não! - ela disparou, imaginando a reação do tio se o terceiro pretendente também a despachasse direto para casa. Ele não era nenhum tolo e não demoraria a desconfiar de alguma coisa. - Tio Billy lançará toda a culpa em mim, o senhor não entende?

Apesar de sua resolução de não dar um vintém pelos problemas dela, Edward ficou perturbado diante do seu visível temor e da descrição de seu tio como sendo "muito severo". Baseando-se no comportamento dela de dois anos atrás, não tinha dúvidas de que Isabella fizera de tudo para merecer a ira do seu infeliz guardião. Mesmo assim, não gostaria de ser a causa de uma possível desavença, e a ideia de ver o velho tio dando chibatadas na pele clara e macia de Isabella não era nada agradável.

O que houvera entre eles fora uma grande tolice de sua parte, mas acabara tempos atrás. Ele estava prestes a se casar com uma jovem linda e sensual, que o desejava e adequava-se a ele com perfeição. Por que deveria tratar Isabella como se ainda guardasse quaisquer sentimentos por ela, incluindo o rancor?

Isabella pressentiu que ele começava a ceder, e insistiu mais um pouco:

- Certamente nada do que aconteceu entre nós deveria fazer com que nos comportássemos mal um com o outro. Quero dizer, quando se analisa depois de um certo tempo, conclui-se que tudo não passou de um namorico de fim de semana, não é?

- É claro.

- Nenhum de nós foi realmente magoado, não é?

- Não.

- Bem, então não vejo motivos para que não nos comportemos com cordialidade, certo? - ela inquiriu com um sorriso luminoso.

- Bom Deus, se todos os flertes terminassem em inimizade, ninguém na corte estaria falando com ninguém!

Devagar, Isabella conseguira colocá-lo numa posição na qual Edward ou concordava com ela ou, caso discordasse, admitiria que ela representara mais do que um simples flerte. Ele percebeu a manobra. Adivinhara para onde seus tranquilos argumentos o estavam levando, mas ainda assim estava impressionado com a habilidade dela em levá-lo a concordar.

- Acontece que flertes nem sempre acabam em duelos - ele a lembrou, num tom suave.

- Eu sei. E sinto _muito _por meu irmão ter atirado no senhor. Edward não estava prevenido contra o apelo naqueles grandes olhos chocolates.

- Esqueça - disse com um suspiro de irritação e capitulou a tudo o que ela lhe pedia. - Fique aqui pelos sete dias previstos.

Suprimindo o impulso de pular de alívio, ela sorriu, fitando-o.

- E poderemos fazer uma trégua, enquanto eu estiver aqui?

- Depende.

- Do quê?

Ele uniu as sobrancelhas, num desafio zombeteiro.

- De a senhorita saber ou não preparar um desjejum decente.

- Vamos entrar e ver o que ainda temos.

Com Edward ao seu lado, Isabella analisou os ovos, o queijo e o pão e, depois, o fogão a lenha.

- Vou preparar alguma coisa, num instante - prometeu com um sorriso que disfarçava sua incerteza.

- Acha mesmo que pode encarar o desafio? - ele indagou mas diante da animação e do sorriso de Isabella quase acreditou que ela realmente sabia cozinhar.

- Vou lhe provar que sim, o senhor verá - ela afirmou pegando um enorme avental branco e tentando amarrá-lo na cintura estreita.

A visão era tão encantadora que Edward obrigou-se a desviar os olhos para impedir-se de sorrir também. Era evidente que ela estava determinada a enfrentar a tarefa com vigor, e ele estava determinado a não desencorajar seus esforços.

- Então prove - disse, deixando-a a sós com o fogão. Uma hora mais tarde, com a testa úmida de transpiração, Isabella pegou a frigideira, queimou a mão e sufocou um gritinho enquanto procurava um pano para proteger o cabo da panela. Arrumou os pedaços de toucinho num prato e hesitou sobre o que fazer com o enorme pão que havia resultado da massa de quatro pãezinhos pequenos, quando os colocara no forno. Decidindo não cortá-los em pedaços, colocou-o no meio das fatias de toucinho e levou os pratos para a mesa, onde lan acabara de sentar. Voltando para o fogão, tentou retirar os ovos da frigideira com uma espátula, mas como não se soltassem, carregou tudo para a mesa.

- Eu pensei que o senhor gostaria de servir - ofereceu num tom formal, tentando esconder o crescente temor pelo resultado de sua experiência culinária.

- É claro – Edward respondeu, aceitando a honra com a mesma formalidade com que ela a oferecera. Então, olhou para a frigideira. - O que temos aqui?

Mantendo os olhos baixos, Isabella sentou-se diante dele.

- Ovos - respondeu, demorando um longo tempo para abrir o guardanapo e pousá-lo no colo. - Receio que as gemas tenham quebrado.

- Não faz mal.

Quando Edward pegou a espátula, Isabella pregou um sorriso otimista no rosto e observou os primeiros esforços dele para retirar os ovos e, em seguida, para tentar desgrudá-los do fundo da frigideira.

- Estão um pouco grudados - ela explicou, desnecessariamente.

- Não, eles estão _colados _– Edward corrigiu, mas pelo menos não parecia zangado.

Após alguns momentos, finalmente conseguiu arrancar um pedaço do ovo, e serviu-a primeiro. Depois de várias outras tentativas extraiu mais uma parte, que colocou no próprio prato em respeito à trégua recém-declarada, ambos começaram a observar todos os rituais educados à mesa, com extremo cuidado. Edward ofereceu-lhe o prato de toucinho com pão.

- Obrigada - ela disse, escolhendo duas fatias estorricadas. Ele pegou três fatias e demorou um instante analisando o objeto marrom e achatado que repousava no centro do prato.

- Reconheço o toucinho - disse, com grave cortesia. - Mas o que é isso? - indagou, indicando o objeto marrom. - Parece um tanto exótico.

- É um pãozinho.

- É mesmo? - ele disse, impassível. - Assim, sem nenhum formato?

- Eu o chamo de... pãozinho de panela - ela inventou depressa.

- Sim, entendo o que quer dizer – Edward concordou. - Lembra mesmo a forma de uma panela.

Em silêncio, ambos estudaram o conteúdo de seus pratos, tentando decidir o que poderia ser mais comestível. Chegaram à mesma conclusão ao mesmo tempo: os dois pegaram um pedaço de toucinho e o morderam. Ruídos de trituração e estalos encheram o ar - como aqueles das grandes árvores sendo cortadas ao meio e desabando no chão. Evitando cuidadosamente os olhos um do outro, continuaram mastigando obstinados, até comerem todo o toucinho de seus pratos. Tendo esta parte terminada, Isabella reuniu toda sua coragem e pegou um pedacinho do ovo.

O ovo frito tinha o gosto de papel amassado e salgado, mas ela o engoliu com bravura, sentindo o estômago contorcer-se de humilhação e um nó de lágrimas formando-se em sua garganta. Esperava receber, a qualquer momento, um comentário sarcástico de seu companheiro de mesa e, quanto mais educado ele se mostrava, mais ela queria vê-lo retomar o comportamento desagradável de antes, para que pelo menos pudesse ter a raiva como válvula de escape. Ultimamente, tudo o que lhe acontecia era motivo de humilhação, e seu orgulho e autoconfiança estavam bastante feridos.

Deixando o restante dos ovos intocados, baixou o garfo e experimentou o pãozinho. Após demorar alguns segundos tentando parti-lo com os dedos, pegou a faca e começou a cortá-lo. Finalmente um pedaço marrom se soltou; ela o levou à boca, _mas _estava tão duro que seus dentes apenas arranharam a superfície. Sentiu o olhar de Edward do outro lado da mesa, e a vontade de chorar duplicou.

- O senhor gostaria de um pouco de café? - perguntou com voz sufocada.

- Sim, obrigado.

Aliviada por ter um momento para se refazer, Isabella foi para o fogão, mas mal podia enxergar o que fazia através da névoa de lágrimas enquanto enchia a caneca de café. Levou-a para ele e tornou a sentar.

Olhando de relance para a jovem derrotada, sentada ali com a cabeça baixa e as mãos cruzadas no colo, Edward sentiu vontade de rir e confortá-la, mas como estava ocupado demais em mastigar, permaneceu imóvel. Engolindo o último pedaço de ovo, finalmente conseguiu dizer:

- Estava... ahn... muito nutritivo.

Pensando que, talvez, ele não tivesse achado a comida tão ruim quanto ela achara, Isabella levantou os olhos, hesitante.

- Não tenho muita experiência na cozinha - admitiu baixinho.

Observou-o beber um bom gole do café, viu seus olhos arregalarem-se de súbita surpresa e... ele começou a _mastigar o _café!

Isabella levantou-se de um salto, endireitou os ombros e declarou, com firmeza:

- Costumo dar um passeio, depois do desjejum. Com licença. Ainda mastigando, Edward ficou olhando enquanto ela corria para fora da casa. Com um suspiro de alívio, livrou-se dos grãos de café que lhe enchiam a boca.

* * *

_Esse capítulo é muito louco! Kkkkk_

_Coitada da Bella! Essa coitada sofre! E o Edward teve o bom senso de não rir da coitada! _

_O lado bom de tudo isso, é que eles estão se conhecendo de verdade, e que isso vai modificar em muito a opinião pré formada que um tem do outro..._

_Então meus amores... Até mais tarde... Hoje eu vou postar mais um capítulo... Boa Quinta para vocês... Fiquem com Deus... Roibsteijooossss_


	10. Chapter 10

_Oi Meus amoresss... Boaaa Noite! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Nesse capítulo, o nosso casal amado, vão se entregar as sensações... O amor falando mais alto! U.U Kkkk... Se preparem para descobrir com a Bella e o Edward algumas revelações que nós já estamos cansadas de saber :(... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

O desjejum preparado por Isabella havia curado a fome de Edward. Na verdade, agora a simples ideia de comer fazia seu estômago revirar. No momento, dirigia-se para o estábulo a fim de verificar o ferimento de Mayhem. A meio caminho, avistou Isabella ao longe. Sentada numa das encostas da colina coberta de flores azuis, os braços em torno dos joelhos e a testa apoiada neles, era a própria imagem da desolação. Edward seguiu em frente, decidido a deixá-la a sós com sua tristeza. Mas, um instante depois, mudou de ideia e foi a seu encontro colina abaixo.

Ao se aproximar de Isabella, percebeu que soluçava num choro silencioso. Franziu _a _testa, surpreso. Imaginava a humilhação que a tomava pelo fracasso no preparo do café, mas não faria sentido fingir que a refeição fora um sucesso. Para acalmá-la, o melhor seria levar a situação na brincadeira.

- Preciso cumprimentá-la pela sua genialidade... - disse casualmente. - Se tivesse atirado em mim ontem, o fim teria sido rápido demais.

Tomada de surpresa, Isabella ergueu a cabeça depressa. Mas tratou de logo virar o rosto para o lado, para que Edward não visse suas lágrimas.

- O senhor deseja alguma coisa?

- Que tal uma sobremesa? - ele sugeriu, inclinando-se um pouco para tentar ver seu rosto. Julgando perceber um leve sorriso tocar-lhe os lábios, acrescentou: - O que acha de fazermos uma porção de creme de leite batido para colocar sobre os pãezinhos? E depois, com o que sobrar, preparamos uma mistura com o resto dos ovos e usamos para tapar os buracos do telhado!

Ela deixou escapar um risinho fraco e um suspiro antes de dizer, ainda evitando olhar para ele:

- Fico surpresa de que o senhor consiga fazer graça com o que aconteceu.

- Não adianta chorar sobre os ovos queimados.

- Não era por isso que eu estava chorando - ela confessou sentindo-se envergonhada e aturdida. Um alvo lenço surgiu à sua frente e ela o aceitou, enxugando as faces úmidas.

- Então, por que chorava?

Isabella deixou o olhar vagar pelas montanhas que se estendiam à sua frente, cobertas de flores multicoloridas, e apertou o lenço na mão.

- Estava chorando pela minha própria inépcia, pela incompetência em controlar minha vida - admitiu.

Edward admirou-se ao ouvi-la empregar a palavra "inépcia", e ocorreu-lhe que, para a jovem fútil e namoradeira que ele julgava que fosse, ela até que possuía um bom vocabulário.

Isabella voltou o rosto para ele, então, e Edward viu-se mergulhando nos olhos chocolates, do exato tom da terra molhada. Com lágrimas ainda brilhando nos cílios longos e espessos, os cabelos amarrados para trás como os de uma garotinha, e os seios suaves pressionados contra o corpete, ela formava um quadro vivo da mais perfeita inocência, mesclada com uma sensualidade vibrante. Edward afastou os olhos dos seios e disse, abrupto:

- Vou cortar um pouco de lenha para acendermos a lareira, à noite. Depois, verei se consigo pescar um peixe para o jantar. Confio que a senhorita encontre algo com que se distrair, pelo resto do dia.

Atónita com aquela súbita rispidez, Isabella assentiu e levantou-se, vagamente ciente de que ele não oferecera a mão para ajudá-la. Edward já começara a se afastar quando parou, virou-se e acrescentou:

- Nem tente limpar a casa. Amun deverá estar de volta antes do anoitecer, trazendo criadas para fazer o serviço.

Depois que ele se foi, Isabella retornou à casa, procurando alguma coisa que distraísse a mente de seus problemas e a ajudasse a consumir a energia. Decidindo que o mínimo que poderia fazer seria limpar a sujeira que resultara de seu fracassado desjejum, atirou-se ao trabalho com todo vigor.

Estava desgrudando os ovos da frigideira enegrecida quando ouviu o som rítmico de um machado cortando lenha. Afastando a mecha de cabelos que lhe caíra sobre a testa, espiou pela janela. Arregalou os olhos, ruborizada. Sem a menor sombra de timidez, Edward estava nu da cintura para cima, com as costas bronzeadas à mostra, os músculos dos braços e ombros ondulando conforme, erguia o machado no ar perfazendo um gracioso arco.

Isabella jamais havia visto o braço nu de um homem, quanto mais o tronco inteiro, e estava ao mesmo tempo chocada e fascinada com aquela visão inesperada. Obrigando-se a desviar o olhar, recusou-se a ceder à tentação de dar mais uma espiadinha pela janela. Em vez disso, refletiu acerca de onde ele teria aprendido a cortar lenha com tanta habilidade e presteza. Afinal parecera tão à vontade na casa de Jane, usando as roupas elegantes e bem cortadas, que ela presumira que ele passara a vida inteira nos salões da sociedade, sustentando-se com a jogatina. Mas ele parecia igualmente à vontade naqueles confins da Escócia, ou talvez ainda mais, concluiu. Além do físico poderoso, Edward exibia uma vitalidade rude, uma invulnerabilidade que combinava com aquelas terras indómitas.

Naquele momento, surgiu-lhe uma lembrança que, havia muito, Isabella preferira esquecer: recordou-se da maneira como Edward havia dançado com ela no caramanchão e a graça natural de seus movimentos. Era evidente que ele possuía a habilidade de adaptar-se a qualquer cenário em que se encontrasse. Por algum motivo, essa conclusão perturbou-a demais - ou porque o tornava mais admirável, ou porque a fazia duvidar, de repente, de sua própria capacidade de julgá-lo. Pela primeira vez desde o desastroso fim de semana que culminara num duelo, Isabella permitiu-se reexaminar o que acontecera entre Edward Cullen e ela - não os acontecimentos, mas as causas. Até então, a única forma que encontrara para suportar sua desgraça havia sido culpá-lo com a mesma inflexibilidade de Jasper.

Agora que tornara a vê-lo, sendo mais velha e madura, começava a mudar de opinião. Nem mesmo a falta de gentileza que ele insistia em demonstrar era capaz de levá-la a julgá-lo como o principal culpado pelos eventos do passado.

Enquanto ensaboava um prato, viu-se como na verdade havia sido, dois anos atrás: tola e perigosamente apaixonada, e tão culpada quanto ele por transgredir as regras.

Determinada a ser objetiva, Isabella reconsiderou seus atos e sua culpa em todo o episódio dramático. E os dele, também. Em primeiro lugar, ela fora de uma ingenuidade impensável quando quis protegê-lo... e ser protegida por ele. Aos dezessete anos, quando a simples ideia de encontrá-lo naquele chalé deveria ser aterrorizante, seu único temor fora o de entregar-se às sensações irracionais e inomináveis que ele lhe provocava com sua voz, seus olhos, seu toque.

Quando o certo teria sido temê-lo, ela temera apenas a si mesma, e o fato de jogar fora o futuro de Jasper e de Havenhurst. E teria feito aquilo, admitiu com amargura. Se tivesse passado mais um dia ou algumas horas sozinha com Edward naquele fim de semana, teria atirado toda a cautela e razão para os ares, e casado com ele. Mesmo então já tivera tal pressentimento, e por isso pedira que Jasper fosse buscá-la antes do prazo combinado.

Não, corrigiu-se, na verdade ela nunca correra o risco de casar-se com Edward. A despeito do que ele havia dito, dois anos antes, sobre querer casar-se com ela, sua intenção não era o casamento; ele próprio admitira isso a Jasper.

Quando essa lembrança começou a trazer à tona os antigos sentimentos de raiva e revolta, recordou-se de outro fato que lhe causava um efeito estranhamente calmante: pela primeira vez em quase dois anos, lembrou-se dos conselhos que recebera de Leah, antes de iniciar seu début. Leah enfatizara que uma mulher devia, através de cada um de seus atos, fazer um homem agir como um cavalheiro sempre que estivesse em sua presença. Era óbvio que Leah sabia que, embora os homens que Isabella iria conhecer pudessem ser considerados "cavalheiros", em certas ocasiões eles se comportariam de maneira bem pouco cavalheiresca.

Reconhecendo que Leah estava certa em ambos os casos, Isabella refletiu se ela própria não poderia ser considerada culpada por tudo o que acontecera naquele fim de semana. Afinal, desde seu primeiro encontro com Edward, ela não havia dado a impressão de ser uma jovem dama recatada, merecedora da mais elevada consideração da parte dele. Para começar, ela lhe pedira que a convidasse para uma dança!

Chegando a uma conclusão, imaginou se Edward talvez não agira da mesma forma que muitos outros "cavalheiros" aceitos pela sociedade teriam agido. Provavelmente a julgara muito mais experiente do que ela realmente era, e iniciara aquele jogo amoroso.

Se fosse um pouco mais esperta, mais madura, talvez tivesse sido capaz de agir com a divertida sofisticação que seria de se esperar de uma mulher experiente.

Agora, com uma tardia e mais adulta compreensão, Isabella percebeu que, embora Edward não fosse socialmente tão aceitável quanto outros cortejadores que deslizavam pelos salões da corte ele não agira de maneira muito pior do que eles. Ela já havia visto homens casados flertando em bailes; já testemunhara um ou outro beijo roubado, após o qual o cavalheiro recebia apenas um tapinha no braço com o leque da dama, ou um aviso risonho para que se comportasse. Sorriu ao dar-se conta de que, em vez de uma palmadinha no braço como castigo por sua imprudência, Edward Cullen recebera uma bala vinda da arma de Jasper. Desta vez seu sorriso não era fruto de maliciosa satisfação, mas simplesmente porque havia uma engraçada ironia em tudo aquilo. Também lhe ocorreu que talvez tivesse sobrevivido ao fim de semana sem sequelas piores que uma dolorosa porém leve "paixonite" - caso não tivesse sido vista com ele na estufa do jardim.

Fazendo uma retrospectiva isenta, pareceu-lhe que fora sua própria ingenuidade a culpada pelo desfecho dramático.

Essa nova visão dos fatos provocou-lhe um bem-estar que havia muito não sentia; era como se tivesse dispersado o rancor impotente que alimentara por quase dois anos para finalmente sentir-se leve.

Isabella pegou uma toalha e parou por um instante, imaginando se estaria apenas inventando desculpas para Edward. Mas por que o faria?, perguntou-se, começando a enxugar os pratos de cerâmica.

A resposta simples era que, no momento, tinha mais problemas do que podia resolver e, livrando-se da animosidade que sentia por Edward, poderia lidar melhor com as dificuldades. A conclusão lhe pareceu tão sensata e provável que decidiu tomá-la por verdade.

Depois que enxugou e guardou todos os utensílios, esvaziou a bacia de água no quintal e ficou andando pela casa, procurando uma distração. Foi para o andar de cima, retirou da mala seu bloco de cartas e a pena, e levou-os para a mesa da cozinha, a fim de escrever para Rosalie. No entanto, parou após alguns minutos, inquieta demais para continuar.

Estava um dia tão lindo lá fora e, pelo silêncio reinante, ela soube que Edward acabara de cortar lenha. Deixou a pena sobre a mesa, saiu e ficou vagando pelos arredores. Depois de fazer uma visita ao cavalo no estábulo, decidiu trabalhar no grande canteiro coberto de ervas daninhas e flores esparsas nos fundos do chalé, onde outrora existira um jardim. Voltou para a casa, encontrou um velho par de luvas masculinas e pegou uma toalha sobre a qual pudesse se ajoelhar, e retornou para fora.

Com ávida determinação, Isabella arrancou as pragas que sufocavam uns poucos e corajosos amores-perfeitos que lutavam por ar e luz. Quando o sol iniciou a preguiçosa descida no horizonte, ela já havia dado conta de grande parte das ervas daninhas e transplantado alguns sininhos-azuis que retirara da encosta da colina, em fileiras perfeitas, para que produzissem um efeito mais colorido no jardim, no futuro.

Parava de vez em quando, com a pazinha na mão, e olhava para o vale que se estendia abaixo, onde uma estreita faixa azulada reluzia por entre as árvores. Vez por outra avistava o lampejo de um movimento - o braço de Edward, quando atirava a linha de pesca. Outras vezes, ele simplesmente ficava imóvel, com as pernas levemente separadas, fitando as colinas ao norte.

Lá pelo fim da tarde, ela estava sentada de cócoras analisando o efeito dos sininhos-azuis que acabara de plantar. Ao seu lado havia um pequeno monte de adubo, que preparara misturando folhas secas e grãos de café do desjejum.

- Prontinho! - disse para as flores, num tom animador. Vocês já têm bastante comida e ar. Vão estar felizes e lindas em pouco tempo.

- Por acaso está falando com as flores? – Edward perguntou, logo atrás dela.

Ela se virou e riu, embaraçada.

- Elas ficam contentes, quando converso com elas. - Sabendo o quão estranho isso soava para as outras pessoas, esclareceu:

- Nosso jardineiro costumava dizer que todos os seres vivos precisam de carinho. E isso inclui as flores.

Voltando a atenção para o jardim, espalhou o restante do adubo entre as mudas e, depois, levantou-se e limpou as mãos. Suas prévias ruminações sobre Edward haviam abolido tanto de seu antagonismo que, quando olhava para ele agora, era capaz de encará-lo com a mais perfeita imparcialidade. Porém, logo lhe ocorreu que Edward poderia achar estranho que uma hóspede escavasse seu jardim como uma criada.

- Espero que não se importe - disse, indicando o canteiro com a cabeça. - Mas as flores nem podiam respirar, com tantas ervas daninhas. Estavam implorando por um pouco de espaço e alimento.

Uma expressão indescritível relampejou no rosto dele.

- A senhorita conseguiu ouvi-las?

- Ora, é claro que não - ela respondeu, rindo. - Mas tomei a liberdade de preparar uma refeição especial para elas... Bem, na verdade foi um adubo. Talvez não as ajude muito ainda este ano, mas no próximo creio que estarão bem mais felizes...

Deixou a frase no ar quando, um pouco tarde demais, reparou no olhar preocupado que ele lançou às plantas ao ouvi-la mencionar que havia lhes preparado uma "refeição".

- O senhor não precisa olhá-las como se esperasse que começassem a morrer aos meus pés - recriminou-o, com uma risada. - Ao contrário de nós, elas irão digerir bem a comida que fiz. Saio-me muito melhor no jardim do que na cozinha.

Edward desviou os olhos das plantas e fitou-a com uma expressão estranha, contemplativa.

- Acho que vou entrar e lavar as mãos - ela falou e afastou-se; sem olhar para trás e, portanto, inconsciente da muda observação' de que era alvo.

Depois de encher um jarro com a água que acabara de esquentar no fogão, Isabella carregou-o para o andar de cima, fazendo quatro outras viagens até que tivesse o bastante para tomar um banho e lavar os cabelos. A viagem do dia anterior somado ao trabalho no jardim haviam contribuído para deixá-la imunda.

Uma hora mais tarde, com os cabelos ainda úmidos, ela colocou um vestido simples cor de pêssego, com mangas curtas e bufantes e uma estreita fita da mesma cor em torno da cintura alta. Sentada na cama, escovou os cabelos para que secassem, enquanto refletia, achando alguma graça no quanto suas roupas eram inadequadas para aquele chalé na Escócia. Quando os cabelos secaram, foi para a frente do espelho e juntou-os na altura da nuca, levantando-os em seguida num frágil coque, sabendo que despencaria sob a mais leve brisa. Soltou-os, então, com um encolher de ombros, e decidiu deixá-los caindo pelas costas, como estavam. Sentia-se animada e bem-humorada, convencida de que continuaria assim dali em diante.

Edward encaminhava-se para a porta dos fundos, levando um cobertor nas mãos, quando ela desceu.

- Como Amun e a srta. Throckmorton-Jones ainda não retornaram, pensei que poderíamos comer alguma coisa - ele disse.

- Temos queijo e pão, lá fora.

Ele também havia mudado de roupa e usava uma camisa branca e calções num tom acinzentado. Ao segui-lo para fora, Isabella reparou que os cabelos dele ainda estavam úmidos na altura da nuca.

Edward estendera a manta sobre a relva e Isabella sentou-se numa das extremidades, observando o horizonte além das montanhas.

- O senhor tem ideia de que horas são? - indagou, instantes depois de ele se sentar ao seu lado.

- Mais ou menos quatro horas, eu creio.

- Eles já não deveriam estar de volta?

- É bem provável que encontrem alguma dificuldade em contratar mulheres dispostas a deixar suas casas para virem trabalhar aqui.

Ela assentiu, perdendo-se no esplendor da paisagem que se estendia à sua frente. O chalé situava-se no limite posterior de um planalto, que se inclinava sobre um profundo vale onde um regato serpenteava por entre as árvores. Cercando o vale pelos três lados, à distância, as colinas pareciam amontoar-se umas sobre as outras, os topos cobertos por um tapete de flores agrestes. A vista era tão linda, tão intocada e verdejante, que Isabella permaneceu imóvel por um longo momento, envolta por uma enorme sensação de paz. Então, um pensamento lhe ocorreu e virou-se para Edward.

- O senhor conseguiu pegar algum peixe?

- Vários. E já os limpei.

- Sim, mas será que sabe _cozinhá-los? _- ela retrucou, sorrindo, Edward retribuiu o sorriso.

- Sei, sim.

- Bem, fico _aliviada _em saber.

Dobrando uma perna, Edward descansou o pulso no joelho e virou-se para encará-la, com franca curiosidade.

- Desde quando as debutantes incluem a atividade de escavar a terra como um de seus passatempos preferidos?

- Não sou mais uma debutante - respondeu Isabella. Ao perceber que ele esperava uma explicação mais completa, ajuntou, em voz baixa: - Disseram-me que meu avô por parte de mãe era um horticultor amador; talvez eu tenha herdado dele o amor pelas plantas e flores. Os jardins de Havenhurst são resultado do trabalho dele. Eu os ampliei e acrescentei novas espécies.

O rosto dela se suavizara e os lindos olhos chocolates reluziram como pedras preciosas quando Isabella mencionou Havenhurst. A despeito de si mesmo, Edward a manteve falando sobre o assunto que, era evidente, tinha um significado especial para ela.

- O que é Havenhurst?

- Meu lar - ela disse, com um suave sorriso. - Pertence a nossa família há sete séculos. O primeiro conde construiu um castelo na propriedade e era tão bonito que catorze diferentes atacantes o cobiçaram e tentaram cercá-lo, mas nenhum deles conseguiu. O castelo foi demolido, séculos depois, por um outro ancestral que desejava construir uma mansão no estilo clássico. Depois, os seis condes que se seguiram fizeram melhoramentos, aumentando e modernizando a mansão até transformá-la no que é agora. Às vezes - admitiu -, assusta-me um pouco saber que cabe a mim preservá-la.

- Pois eu diria que tal responsabilidade cabe a seu tio ou seu irmão, e não à senhorita.

- Não. A responsabilidade é minha.

- Como assim? - ele indagou. Achava curioso ouvi-la falar sobre um lugar como se fosse tudo o que lhe importasse no mundo.

- Graças a uma imposição do legado, Havenhurst deve passar sempre para o filho mais velho. Se não houver um filho, a propriedade vai para a filha e, por intermédio dela, aos seus filhos. Meu tio não pôde herdá-la porque era mais novo que meu pai. Suponho que seja por isso que ele nunca deu a mínima importância à propriedade e se ressente tanto dos gastos com sua manutenção agora.

- Mas você tem um irmão – Edward argumentou.

- Jasper é meu meio-irmão – Isabella explicou. Estava tão tranquilizada pelo cenário encantador e pelo fato de ter chegado a uma conclusão apaziguadora em relação aos acontecimentos de dois anos atrás que conseguia falar livremente. - Minha mãe ficou viúva com apenas vinte e um anos, e Jasper era ainda um bebé. Ela casou-se com meu pai, então, que adotou a criança legalmente, mas isso não modifica as regras da herança. Estas regras afirmam que o herdeiro pode até vender a propriedade, mas não pode transferi-la a qualquer parente. Essa medida foi tomada para salvaguardá-la, caso algum membro ou ramo da família a cobiçasse e tentasse exercer pressões indevidas sobre os herdeiros, a fim de consegui-la. Algo parecido aconteceu a uma de minhas bisavós, no século quinze, e esta cláusula foi acrescentada ao legado por insistência dela, muitos anos depois. A filha apaixonou-se por um galês, que era um patife: estava muito mais interessado em Havenhurst do que na jovem. A fim de evitar que ele pusesse as mãos na propriedade, seus pais providenciaram que uma cláusula final fosse anexada ao legado.

- E o que diz essa cláusula? – Edward quis saber, interessado na história que ela contava de maneira tão agradável.

- Afirma que, se a propriedade for herdada por uma mulher, ela não pode se casar contra a vontade de seu guardião. Na teoria, pretende impedir que as mulheres da família sejam vítimas de outros possíveis patifes. Nem sempre é fácil para uma mulher manter uma propriedade, o senhor entende.

Edward apenas entendia que aquela linda jovem que ousara defendê-lo diante de um bando de homens, que retribuíra seus beijos com terna paixão, agora parecia apaixonadamente ligada não a um homem, mas a um antigo amontoado de pedras. Dois anos atrás, ele ficara furioso ao descobrir que ela era uma condessa, uma fútil debutante que já estava comprometida - com algum maldito almofadinha, sem dúvida - e meramente à procura de alguém mais excitante para aquecer-lhe a cama. Agora, no entanto, sentia-se intrigado por ela não ter casado com o almofadinha. Tinha a pergunta na ponta da língua, por que não se casara?, quando Isabella recomeçou a falar:

- A Escócia é muito diferente do que eu imaginava.

- De que maneira?

- É mais selvagem, mais primitiva... Sei que os cavalheiros costumam manter abrigos de caça, aqui, mas imaginei que pudessem contar com os confortos habituais, e com criados. Como era a sua casa?

- Selvagem e primitiva - ele respondeu. Ela o encarou, surpresa e confusa. Juntando os restos do lanche, Edward levantou-se com agilidade. - A senhorita está nela - acrescentou, zombeteiro.

- Nela, o quê? - Num gesto automático, Isabella também se levantou.

- Na minha casa.

Um rubor de embaraço cobriu-lhe as faces quando o encarou. Edward permaneceu imóvel, os cabelos bronzes esvoaçando à brisa, o rosto estampando nobreza e orgulho, o corpo musculoso emanando puro poder e, para Isabella, parecendo tão firme e invulnerável quanto as montanhas de sua terra natal. Ela abriu a boca com a intenção de desculpar-se; mas em vez disso expressou, sem querer, seu pensamento mais íntimo:

- Combina com o senhor - afirmou, com suavidade. Suportou o olhar impassível que ele lhe enviou, recusando-se a ruborizar-se ou desviar o rosto, emoldurado pela aura avermelhada dos cabelos agitados pela brisa inquieta - a delicada imagem da fragilidade. Luz e escuridão, fragilidade e força, orgulho teimoso e decisão férrea - dois opostos, em quase tudo. Certa vez as diferenças os tinham reunido e, agora, os separavam. Ambos estavam mais velhos, mais experientes, e convencidos de que eram fortes o bastante para suportar e ignorar o calor que _se _formava entre eles.

- Não combina com a senhorita, entretanto – Edward argumentou, distraído.

Aquelas palavras a arrancaram do estranho torpor em que havia mergulhado.

Não - concordou sem rancor, sabendo que tipo de flor de estufa deveria estar parecendo, com seus vestidos pouco práticos e os frágeis sapatinhos.

Abaixando-se, ela dobrou a manta enquanto Edward entrava na casa e começava a juntar as armas para limpá-las antes da caçada do dia seguinte. Isabella viu-o retirar as espingardas da prateleira acima da lareira e lançou um olhar para a carta que começara a escrever para Rosalie. Não havia como enviá-la antes de voltar para casa, portanto não fazia sentido apressar-se em terminá-la. Por outro lado, não tinha mais nada a fazer, assim sentou-se à mesa e recomeçou a escrever.

Estava no meio da carta quando ouviu um tiro explodir lá fora, e enrijeceu o corpo em nervosa surpresa. Imaginando por que Edward decidira atirar tão perto da casa, correu para a porta e olhou para fora, a tempo de vê-lo recarregar a pistola que estivera na mesa no dia anterior. Ele a levantou, mirando algum alvo invisível, e atirou. Mais uma vez, carregou-a e atirou, até que, movida pela curiosidade, Isabella saiu e tentou avistar o que ele havia atingido, se é que havia alguma coisa.

Pelo canto dos olhos, Edward viu de relance o vestido cor de pêssego. Virou-se.

- O senhor acertou o alvo? - ela perguntou, embaraçada por ter sido apanhada observando-o.

- Acertei, sim. - Sabendo que ela fora criada no campo e que, obviamente, sabia empunhar uma arma, Edward decidiu que as boas maneiras exigiam que lhe oferecesse um pouco de distração.

- Gostaria de tentar?

- Bem, depende do tamanho do alvo - ela respondeu, mas já se adiantava na direção dele, absurdamente feliz por ter algo a fazer, além de escrever cartas.

Não parou para pensar - e nem sequer se permitiria admitir que apreciava a companhia dele, quando Edward se mostrava agradável e acessível.

- Quem a ensinou a atirar? - ele indagou, quando ela posicionou-se ao seu lado. - Nosso cocheiro.

- Melhor o cocheiro do que seu irmão – Edward zombou, entregando-lhe a arma carregada. - O alvo é aquele graveto... o que tem uma folha no meio.

Ela estremeceu de leve, diante da referência sarcástica ao duelo com Jasper.

- Lamento sinceramente o que aconteceu no duelo - disse depois concentrou toda a atenção no pequeno graveto.

Recostando-se no tronco de uma árvore, Edward observou divertido enquanto ela empunhava a pesada arma com as duas mãos e a levantava, mordendo o lábio durante a concentração.

- Seu irmão era um péssimo atirador - comentou.

- Mas eu não sou - ela disse com um sorrisinho maroto. Depois, como o assunto do duelo parecia finalmente estar encerrado, tentou brincar: - Se eu estivesse lá, atrevo-me a dizer que teria...

Edward juntou as sobrancelhas:

- Aguardado o sinal para atirar, espero?

- Bem, isso também, é claro - ela disse, o sorriso desaparecendo ao imaginar que ele iria retrucar.

E, naquele momento, Edward quase acreditou que ela teria esperado. Apesar de todos os defeitos que lhe atribuía, quando a olhava era capaz de reconhecer a inteligência e a coragem.

Isabella devolveu-lhe a arma, e ele entregou-lhe outra, já carregada.

- O último tiro foi razoável - disse, encerrando a conversa sobre o duelo. - Entretanto, o alvo é o graveto, não as folhas. A _ponta _do graveto.

- O senhor também deve ter errado - ela salientou, erguendo a arma e apontando com todo cuidado. - Afinal, o graveto continua ali.

- É verdade, mas está mais curto do que quando comecei. Por um instante, Isabella esqueceu o que estava fazendo e olhou-o com cético divertimento.

- Quer dizer que esteve cortando a ponta do graveto, até agora?

- Um pedacinho de cada vez - ele afirmou, concentrando-se no próximo tiro dela.

Ela atingiu outra folha no graveto e devolveu-lhe a arma.

- Até que a senhorita não é má atiradora – Edward cumprimentou-a.

Na verdade, ela era uma atiradora admirável e o sorriso dele demonstrava esse reconhecimento quando lhe entregou a pistola recarregada. Mas Isabella balançou a cabeça.

- Prefiro ver o senhor atirar, agora.

- Duvida da minha palavra?

- Digamos que eu esteja apenas um pouco cética.

Edward empunhou a arma, erguendo-a num gesto rápido e, sem sequer parar para fazer a mira, atirou. Um toco de cinco centímetros do graveto voou e caiu ao chão. Isabella estava tão impressionada que começou a rir.

- Sabe de uma coisa? - Falava com genuína admiração. - Até agora eu realmente não acreditava que o senhor tivesse atirado na espora da bota de Jasper de proposito.

Ele enviou-lhe um olhar brincalhão, enquanto tornava a carregar a arma e entregá-la a ela.

- Na ocasião, senti uma forte tentação de alvejar algo um pouco mais vulnerável.

- Mas não teria feito isso – Isabella lembrou-o, pegando a arma e virando-se na direção do alvo.

- Por que tem tanta certeza?

- Foi o senhor mesmo quem disse que não concorda em matar alguém por causa de uma desavença. - Ela levantou a arma, mirou e atirou, errando completamente o alvo. - Tenho uma memória muito boa.

Edward pegou outra pistola.

- Fico surpreso em ouvi-la dizer isso - observou em tom arrastado, voltando-se para o graveto. - Principalmente sabendo que, quando nos conhecemos, a senhorita esqueceu-se de que estava noiva. Quem era o almofadinha, a propósito? - indagou, indiferente, ao mesmo tempo em que mirava, atirava e acertava novamente o alvo.

Isabella estava recarregando a arma e parou por uma fração de segundo, antes de prosseguir com a tarefa. A pergunta casual provava que ela estivera certa em suas reflexões anteriores. Flertes ocasionais não precisavam ser levados a sério, quando as pessoas eram maduras o bastante para se entregarem a eles. E posteriormente, como agora, tornavam-se um motivo aceitável para mútuas brincadeiras.

Enquanto Edward carregava as outras duas armas, ela considerou o quanto era melhor brincar abertamente sobre o assunto, em vez de permanecer acordada durante a noite, consumida pela mágoa e amargura, como ela fizera. Havia sido tão tola... E quão tola pareceria agora, se não tratasse a questão de maneira casual e aberta. Parecia-lhe, no entanto, um pouco estranho - e até engraçado - conversar sobre o assunto enquanto lidavam com armas de fogo.

- O visconde de Mondevale pode ser qualquer coisa, exceto um "almofadinha" - disse sorrindo, virando-se para mirar.

Ele pareceu um pouco surpreso, mas manteve a voz neutra.

- Ah, então era Jacob Black Mondevale?

- Huhumm... – Isabella atingiu a ponta do graveto e riu, deliciada. - Consegui! Agora são três pontos para o senhor e um para mim!

- _Seis _para mim - ele corrigiu, galhofeiro.

- De qualquer forma, estou alcançando-o, por isso cuidado! Ele lhe deu outra arma e ela endireitou o corpo, fechando um olho e fazendo a mira com cautela.

- Por que a senhorita rompeu o noivado?

Isabella enrijeceu o corpo, espantada; depois, tentando imitar o tom zombeteiro com que ele falara, respondeu:

- O visconde de Mondevale mostrou-se um tanto exigente e sensível em relação a alguns pequenos detalhes, como ter a noiva esgueirando-se em chalés e estufas na companhia do senhor. Atirou, e errou.

- Quantos pretendentes a senhorita tem, nesta temporada?

- Edward indagou enquanto fazia uma pausa para limpar a arma, antes de mirá-la novamente.

O orgulho impediu-a de confessar que não havia nenhum pretendente no momento, e tampouco nos últimos anos.

- Bem... - disse, suprimindo uma careta de desgosto ao pensar em seu rechonchudo candidato com a casa repleta de querubins. Contando com o fato de que Edward não era um frequentador habitual dos círculos mais fechados da corte, presumiu que desconhecesse tal candidato. Ele levantou a arma no instante em que ela respondeu: - Sir Mike Belhaven é um deles...

Em vez de atirar imediatamente, Edward precisou de um longo tempo para ajustar a mira.

- Belhaven é um velho - disse. O tiro explodiu e o graveto estalou no ar.

Quando tornou a encará-la, os olhos dele estavam frios. Isabella tentou se convencer de que estava imaginando coisas e determinou-se a manter o clima de convivência agradável. Como era sua vez, pegou a arma e posicionou-a.

- Quem é o outro?

Aliviada por saber que Edward não poderia criticar a idade de seu esportista recluso, enviou-lhe um leve sorriso:

- Lord James Marchman - respondeu, e atirou.

A gargalhada de Edward quase a fez derrubar a pistola.

- Marchman! - ele exclamou quando Isabella virou-se e espetou o coldre da arma no estômago dele. - A senhorita deve estar brincando!

- O senhor fez com que eu errasse meu tiro.

- Tente de novo - ele disse, fitando-a com um misto de incredulidade e divertimento.

- Não, não posso atirar com o senhor rindo aí do meu lado. E agradeceria se tirasse este sorriso do rosto. Lord Marchman é uma excelente pessoa.

- De fato, ele é excelente – Edward concordou, mantendo o sorriso irritante. - E é ótimo que a senhorita goste de atirar, pois ele até dorme com as espingardas de caça e as varas de pesca. Irá passar o resto de sua vida chapinhando nos regatos e abrindo trilhas nas florestas.

- Acontece que eu gosto de pescar – Isabella informou-o, fazendo o possível para não perder a compostura. - E Sir Mike pode ser um pouquinho mais velho que eu, mas um marido experiente pode mostrar-se bem mais gentil e tolerante do que um jovem.

- Ah, ele terá de ser mesmo tolerante – Edward retrucou rápido, voltando a atenção para as armas. - Ou um exímio atirador.

Isabella irritou-se com aquele súbito ataque, que acontecia depois que ela estabelecera, em sua mente, que ambos deveriam lidar com o passado de maneira casual e sofisticada.

- Devo dizer, sr. Cullen, que não está sendo muito maduro ou coerente!

Ele franziu a testa enquanto a trégua começava a ruir.

- O que diabos a senhorita quer dizer com isso?

Ela empinou o nariz, fitando-o como a desdenhosa jovem aristocrata que nascera para ser.

- Quero dizer - respondeu, fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para falar fria e claramente - que o senhor não tem o direito de agir como se eu tivesse feito algo errado, quando na verdade o senhor mesmo encarou tudo como um... flerte insignificante. Foi assim que o definiu, por isso nem se dê ao trabalho de negar!

Edward acabou de carregar a arma, antes de falar. Em contraste com sua expressão perturbada, a voz soou calma.

- Ao que parece, minha memória não é tão boa quanto a sua. Para quem eu disse tais palavras?

- Ao meu irmão - ela retrucou, impaciente com tamanho fingimento.

- Ah, sim, o honrado Jasper - ele ironizou, enfatizando a palavra "honrado". Virou-se para o alvo e atirou, mas o tiro passou ao largo do graveto.

- O senhor não acertou nem a árvore - ela exclamou, surpresa. - Pensei tê-lo ouvido dizer que iria limpar as armas acrescentou quando viu-o guardá-las em seus estojos de couro com uma expressão preocupada.

Edward ergueu os olhos para ela, mas Isabella teve a impressão de que quase se esquecera de sua presença.

- Decidi deixar para fazer isso amanhã.

Ele foi para dentro da casa e, num gesto automático, guardou as armas na prateleira. Depois, vagou em torno da mesa, franzindo a testa pensativo enquanto pegava a garrafa de vinho madeira e servia-se de um copo. Disse a si mesmo que não fazia diferença como ela se sentira quando o irmão lhe dissera aquela mentira. Afinal, já estava noiva naquela época e, segundo ela própria admitira, havia encarado o breve relacionamento deles como um mero flerte. Seu orgulho talvez tivesse sofrido um baque bem merecido, mas nada muito grave. Além do mais, Edward lembrou a si mesmo, estava praticamente noivo de uma bela mulher, que merecia atenção de sua parte. Era um absurdo que ficasse alimentando aquela estúpida preocupação com Isabella Swan.

"O visconde Mondevale mostrou-se exigente e sensível em relação a pequenos detalhes, como ter a noiva esgueirando-se em chalés e estufas na companhia do senhor", ela dissera.

Era evidente que o noivo a deixara por sua causa, e Edward sentiu-se invadido por uma culpa inquietante, que não conseguiu apagar de todo. Distraído, tornou a pegar a garrafa de vinho, pensando em oferecer um cálice a Isabella. Ao lado da garrafa, reparou na carta que ela estivera escrevendo. Começava com: "Querida Rose...".

Porém não foram as palavras que o levaram a cerrar os dentes; foi a caligrafia. Caprichada, firme e precisa. Mais parecia a de um monge. Não eram os garranchos ilegíveis e infantis como os daquele bilhete que ele tivera de decifrar, antes de entender que ela queria encontrá-lo na estufa do jardim. Pegou a carta, analisando-a com incredulidade. Sua consciência começava a castigá-lo violentamente. Viu a si próprio, dois anos atrás, atacando-a naquela maldita estufa, e a culpa espalhou-se nele como ácido.

Engoliu o vinho como se pudesse lavar o desprezo por si mesmo, depois virou-se e saiu da casa apressado. Isabella estava parada na beira do platô relvado, poucos metros adiante do lugar onde haviam praticado tiro ao alvo. O vento murmurava por entre as árvores, soprando os cabelos magníficos que formavam um véu reluzente. Ele parou a alguns passos de distância, olhando para ela mas vendo-a como havia sido tempos atrás - uma jovem deusa vestindo azul-real descendo a escadaria, distante, intocável; um anjo rancoroso desafiando um grupo de homens numa sala de jogos; a tentação personificada, no chalé dos lenhadores, levantando os cabelos molhados diante do fogo - e, no final, uma garotinha assustada atirando-lhe vasos de flores nas mãos, tentando impedir que ele a beijasse. Respirou fundo e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, reprimindo o impulso de tocá-la.

- É uma paisagem magnífica - ela comentou, vendo-o aproximar-se.

Em vez de responder ao comentário, Edward aspirou o ar profundamente e disse:

- Gostaria que a senhorita me contasse outra vez tudo o que aconteceu naquela última noite. Por que estava na estufa do jardim?

Isabella reprimiu a frustração.

- O senhor _sabe _por que eu estava lá, pois mandou-me um bilhete. Pensei que fosse de Jéssica... a irmã de Jane, lembra-se? E fui encontrá-la na estufa.

- Isabella - ele começou, pela primeira vez dizendo seu nome, desde que haviam se reencontrado -, eu _não _lhe mandei bilhete algum. Pelo contrário, recebi um recado seu.

Com um suspiro irritado, e mal percebendo a mudança de tratamento, ela recostou os ombros numa árvore.

- Não vejo sentido em tocarmos de novo neste assunto. Eu não acredito no senhor, e o senhor não acredita em mim... Esperou uma explosão de raiva mas, ao contrário, ele falou:

- Acredito em você, Isabella. Vi aquela carta que deixou sobre a mesa. Você tem uma linda caligrafia.

Apanhada desprevenida pelo tom solene e pelo discreto elogio, ela o encarou.

- Obrigada - disse, incerta.

- Como era a caligrafia daquele bilhete que você recebeu? – Edward continuou.

- Horrorosa – Isabella respondeu e, arqueando a sobrancelha, acrescentou: - O senhor errou na separação de sílabas de "estufa".

Os lábios dele abriram-se num sorriso irónico.

- Pois posso assegurar-lhe de que sei muito bem separar sílabas, e que embora minha caligrafia não seja tão bela quanto a sua, dificilmente se iguala àqueles garranchos ilegíveis. Se ainda duvida, terei prazer em provar o que digo, quando entrarmos.

Naquele momento, Isabella deu-se conta de que ele não estava mentindo, e um terrível sentimento de traição começou a envolvê-la, quando o ouviu finalizar:

- Ambos recebemos bilhetes que nenhum de nós escreveu. Alguém queria nos levar até aquela estufa, eu creio, para que fôssemos apanhados em flagrante.

- Mas ninguém poderia ser tão cruel! - ela exclamou, balançando a cabeça, o coração tentando negar o que a mente ja considerava verdade.

- Bem, _alguém _foi.

- Não me diga mais nada! - ela gritou, incapaz de suportar uma nova traição em sua vida. - Não posso acreditar! Deve ter sido um engano - acrescentou, ansiosa, mas as imagens daquele fim _de _semana já haviam voltado à sua mente: Jéssica insistindo para que ela fosse convencer Edward Cullen a convidá-la para dançar. Jéssica fazendo-lhe perguntas insinuantes, depois que ela voltara do chalé dos lenhadores... o lacaio entregando-lhe o bilhete e informando-a que era de Jéssica. Jéssica, que ela acreditara ser sua amiga. Jéssica, com o rostinho bonito e os olhos observadores...

Isabella cruzou os braços no peito, a dor dilacerando o coração.

- Foi Jéssica - murmurou, quase num soluço. - Perguntei ao criado quem lhe dera o bilhete para me entregar, e ele respondeu que havia sido Jéssica. - A maldade inominável daquele ato a fez estremecer. - Mais tarde, presumi que o senhor havia passado o recado para as mãos dela, que o enviara pelo lacaio.

- Eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas - ele apressou-se em dizer. - Você já estava aterrorizada o bastante com tudo aquilo.

A raiva que Edward demonstrava pelo incidente apenas piorava as coisas, porque _ele _não poderia descartar tudo com casual civilidade. Engolindo em seco, Isabella fechou os olhos e viu Jéssica passeando no parque ao lado do visconde Mondevale. Sua vida fora estilhaçada - e tudo porque alguém, em quem ela confiara como amiga, cobiçara o seu noivo. Lágrimas ardiam em seus olhos, quando falou, trémula:

- Ela me pregou uma peça. Minha vida foi arruinada por causa de uma brincadeira...

- Mas, por quê? – Edward indagou. - Por que ela faria isso com você?

- Acho que queria Mondevale e... - Sabendo que iria chorar, se continuasse falando, balançou a cabeça e começou a se afastar. Queria encontrar um lugar onde pudesse desabafar sua angústia a sós.

Incapaz de deixá-la ir sem ao menos tentar confortá-la, Edward segurou-a pelos ombros e puxou-a de encontro ao peito, pressionando os braços quando ela quis se desvencilhar.

- Não, por favor - murmurou contra seus cabelos. - Não vá! Ela não merece suas lágrimas.

O choque de estar novamente entre os braços dele foi quase tão grande quanto o desespero que a tomava, e a combinação das duas emoções a paralisou. Com a cabeça baixa, permaneceu imóvel e em silêncio, permitindo que as lágrimas corressem de seus olhos e o corpo fosse sacudido pelos soluços.

Edward abraçou-a com mais força, como querendo compartilhar sua dor.

- Se Jéssica soubesse que excelente atiradora você é - sussurrou através do estranho nó que se formara em sua garganta -, jamais se atreveria a provocá-la. - Acariciou-lhe o rosto molhado, pressionando-o contra o peito. - Você ainda pode desafiá-la para um duelo, sabia? - Os soluços de Isabella começaram a diminuir e, com forçada firmeza, ele acrescentou: - Melhor ainda, Jasper poderia ir no seu lugar. Não é um atirador tão bom como você, mas é muito mais _rápido..._

Um risinho lacrimoso escapou dos lábios trémulos. Então Edward prosseguiu:

- Por outro lado, se você estivesse empunhando uma arma, teria de fazer algumas escolhas, e elas não são fáceis...

Calou-se, e ela respirou fundo.

- Que escolhas? - murmurou finalmente.

- Onde atirar, por exemplo - ele brincou, afagando-lhe as costas. – Jasper usava botas, por isso escolhi para alvo as esporas. Porém, imagino que você poderia atirar na barra do vestido de Jéssica.

Aliviado, ele a viu relaxar um pouco. Com um leve toque, prendeu-lhe o queixo entre os dedos, fazendo-a erguer o rosto. Os lindos olhos ainda estavam úmidos, mas um sorriso tremia nos lábios rosados.

- A barra de um vestido talvez não fosse um grande desafio para uma perita atiradora como você. Em vez disso, quem sabe poderia insistir para que ela segurasse o brinco entre os dedos, para que pudesse testar sua pontaria?

A imagem era tão absurda que ela teve de rir.

Sem se dar conta do que fazia, Edward deslizou o dedo do queixo para os lábios, acariciando a maciez tentadora. De repente, assustado com o próprio comportamento, interrompeu a carícia.

Isabella viu a expressão dele ensombrecer-se. Soltou um suspiro trémulo, pressentindo que ele estivera prestes a beijá-la _e _mudara de ideia no último instante. Após todos os contratempos de sua vida, já não sabia mais distinguir quem tinha boas ou más intenções; sabia apenas que se sentia segura e a salvo nos braços dele. Naquele momento, ele começou a soltá-la, a expressão distante.

- Por favor... – Isabella conseguiu dizer com a voz repleta de dor e desesperada por um pouco de compreensão.

Edward sentia-se confuso. Arqueou as sobrancelhas, fitando-a com um ar interrogativo. - Eu...-Sim?

- Eu não sei... exatamente - ela confessou. Sua única certeza no momento era querer ficar por pelo menos mais alguns minutos nos braços dele.

- Isabella, se quer ser beijada, tudo o que precisa fazer é colocar os lábios sobre os meus.

- O quê?

- Você ouviu muito bem.

- Seu... seu arrogante...!

Ele balançou a cabeça, com uma leve impaciência.

- Ora, poupe-me de protestos virginais. Se está tão curiosa como eu para saber se foi tão bom entre nós quanto ficou na lembrança, apenas diga. – Edward admirou-se da própria sugestão, mas não via mal algum em trocar alguns beijos, se fosse isso o que ela queria.

Isabella sentiu raiva e confusão ao mesmo tempo. Fitou-o perplexa, sentindo as mãos dele aumentarem a pressão em seus braços. Inconsciente do que fazia, baixou os olhos para os lábios dele, vendo brotar um sorriso de desafio e, milímetro a milímetro, as mãos que a puxavam para junto do corpo forte.

- Está com medo de descobrir? - ele perguntou, e foi o tom quente da voz sussurrada em seu ouvido que tornou as lembranças tão vívidas como se passado e presente agora se sobrepusessem. - Decida logo... - murmurou e, em seu confuso estado de apreensão e desejo, ela não protestou quando Edward inclinou a cabeça.

Um arrepio perpassou-lhe o corpo inteiro quando os lábios dele tocaram os seus, quentes, convidativos, roçando-os devagar.

Paralisada, Isabella esperou pela paixão arrebatadora que ele demonstrara antes, sem perceber que sua própria participação havia contribuído em muito para despertá-la, naquela época. Imóvel e tensa, esperava provar outra vez a proibida explosão de sensações... querendo prová-las apenas por um breve, muito breve, momento. Em vez disso, o beijo dele tinha a leveza de uma pena, apenas roçando-lhe os lábios... _zombando _dela!

Enrijeceu-se de súbito, afastando-se, e o olhar de Edward desviou preguiçosamente de seus lábios para seus olhos. Num tom seco, ele falou:

- Não era bem assim que eu me lembrava.

- Nem eu - ela admitiu, sem saber que ele se referia à sua falta de participação.

- Gostaria de tentar outra vez? – Edward convidou, ainda querendo entregar-se a uns poucos momentos de prazer compartilhado, contanto que não houvesse fingimento da parte dela e tampouco perda de controle da sua.

O leve divertimento com que Edward lhe propunha as carícias deu a Isabella a certeza de que se entregavam a um mero passatempo ou, talvez, um desafio. Encarou-o, chocada,

- Por acaso isso é um... _concurso?_

- Quer que seja?

Ela balançou a cabeça e, de repente, todas as secretas lembranças que ainda guardava, da ternura e da paixão, desapareceram. Como todas as suas primeiras ilusões a respeito dele, era evidente que agora ela também só representava um brinquedo fácil e descartável. Numa mescla de exasperação e tristeza, respondeu:

- Não, acho que não.

- Por quê?

- Você está brincando comigo. E eu não entendo as regras deste jogo.

- Bem, as regras não mudaram. São as mesmas do jogo anterior... Isto é, _eu _beijo você e - enfatizou - você _também _me beija.

A maneira rude com que ele criticou sua falta de participação a deixou dividida entre um profundo embaraço e a vontade _de _dar-lhe um chute na canela. Porém, Edward continuava pressionando-lhe a cintura com uma das mãos enquanto a outra deslizava até sua nuca, acariciando-lhe a pele com sensualidade.

- Do que você se lembra? - ele provocou, aproximando os lábios dos dela. - Mostre-me...

Roçou-lhe a boca levemente e, apesar do tom de brincadeira, desta vez havia tal sensualidade em seu toque que Isabella não resistiu. Devagar, apoiou-se nos braços dele, tocando de leve a seda da camisa, sentindo os músculos tensionando-se quando ele a puxou mais para si. Os lábios dele entreabriram-se sobre os seus, e Isabella sentiu o coração disparar dolorosamente. Espalmando as mãos em torno dos ombros dele, retribuiu o beijo com um misto de paixão e timidez, permitindo que a língua penetrasse em sua boca, e acolhendo a invasão.

O desejo começava a inflamar as veias de Edward. Era hora de parar, disse a si mesmo. Tentou fazer o que a razão ordenava. Porém, ela lhe acariciava a nuca, e a boca convidava-o para mais um beijo, íntimo, doce, enlouquecedor. Com grande esforço, atirou a cabeça para trás, incapaz de se afastar por mais do que alguns centímetros dos sedutores lábios de Isabella.

- Maldição! - murmurou, mas seus braços continuavam a pressioná-la para junto de si.

Sentindo o coração bater como um louco pássaro cativo, Isabella fitou aqueles olhos nublados de desejo. Edward deslizava a mão pelos seus cabelos e, segurando-lhe a cabeça, tornou a beijá-la com sofreguidão. A boca abriu-se sobre a dela exigente, firme, e Isabella correspondeu com igual ardor. Enlaçando o pescoço de Edward, entregou-se ao beijo, o corpo colando-se ao dele. Com uma pressão quase cruel, ele entreabriu-lhe os lábios outra vez, penetrando a língua com força, desafiando-a a protestar. Mas Isabella não protestou; lânguida, aceitou a intromissão da língua e deixou-se ficar nos braços dele, deslizando os dedos por seu rosto e suas têmporas numa carícia inocente.

Sentindo o desejo invadi-lo em ondas tempestuosas, Edward espalmou as mãos nas costas de Isabella, forçando-a a arquear o corpo e sentir sua rígida ereção, mergulhando a boca na dela, beijando-a com uma loucura exigente, descontrolada.

Acariciando-a com mais e mais volúpia, estremeceu quando Isabella colou-se ainda mais a seu corpo, inconsciente ou despreocupada com a clara evidência de sua excitação.

Guiado pelo desejo, levou as mãos aos seios e ouviu-a gemer ao toque. "Loucura", mil avisos soaram em sua mente entorpecida. Brusco, interrompeu-se ofegante.

Nenhuma mulher jamais conseguira acender aquela incontrolável onda de desejo apenas com uns poucos beijos.

- Foi exatamente como eu me lembrava - ela sussurrou, parecendo confusa, derrotada e exausta ao mesmo tempo.

Havia sido muito melhor do que Edward se lembrava. Mais forte, mais louco... E a única razão de ela não saber disso fora sua resistência à tentação de tornar a beijá-la. Edward acabara de rejeitar a ideia, considerando-a como total insanidade, quando a voz de um homem fez-se ouvir, atrás deles.

- Bom Deus! O que está acontecendo aqui?

Isabella desvencilhou-se de Edward quase em pânico. Seus olhos voaram na direção do homem de meia-idade, usando um traje clerical, que os encarava do outro lado do jardim. Edward amparou-a pela cintura, e ela ficou imóvel, rígida pelo choque.

- Ouvi tiros... - o homem grisalho dizia, ofegante, apoiando-se numa árvore próxima e levando a mão ao peito que arfava.

- Ouvi tiros durante todo o tempo em que subia pelo vale, e pensei que...

Calou-se, os olhos alertas observando o rosto corado e os cabelos emaranhados de Isabella e a mão de Edward na cintura dela.

- Pensou o quê? – Edward perguntou com uma calma admirável, considerando-se que acabavam de ser flagrados num abraço apaixonado por ninguém menos do que um vigário escocês.

O pensamento mal cruzara a mente confusa de Isabella quando a expressão do homem endureceu.

- Pensei - ele disse, irónico, endireitando o corpo e adiantando-se enquanto limpava a manga do paletó preto - que vocês estavam tentando matar um ao outro. - Parou diante de Isabella e acrescentou, num tom mais suave: - Aliás, isso era o que a srta. Throckmorton-Jones parecia considerar uma possibilidade concreta, quando despachou-me para cá.

- Leah? – Isabella balbuciou, sentindo como se o mundo estivesse virando de cabeça para baixo. – Leah mandou-o aqui?

- Exatamente - disse o vigário, lançando um olhar de reprovação para a mão de Edward, que continuava pousada na cintura de Isabella.

Envergonhada até o mais profundo de seu ser ao dar-se conta de que continuava abraçada a Edward, afastou-se bruscamente e deu um passo para o lado. Preparou-se para um tempestuoso e mais que merecido sermão pelo comportamento pecaminoso, mas o vigário continuou a encarar Edward com a grossa sobrancelha grisalha arqueada. Sentindo que poderia explodir sob a tensão daquele silêncio, ela enviou um olhar de apelo a Edward. No entanto, ele fitava o vigário não com vergonha ou arrependimento, mas com divertida contrariedade.

- Bem? - o vigário inquiriu, por fim, sem desviar os olhos de Edward. - O que você tem a me dizer?

- Boa tarde? – Edward sugeriu, brincalhão. E acrescentou: - Não o esperava antes de amanhã, tio.

- Isso me parece óbvio - o vigário retrucou, com nítida ironia.

- Tio!? – Isabella exclamou, lançando um olhar incrédulo a Edward, que estivera empenhado num flagrante desafio a todas as regras de moralidade, com seus beijos apaixonados e ávidas carícias, desde a primeira noite em que o vira.

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, o vigário encarou-a com os olhos castanhos brilhando de divertimento.

- Impressionante, não é, minha cara? Quase me convenço de que Deus tem senso de humor.

Ao ver a expressão impenetrável de Edward começar a desmanchar-se quando o vigário passou a enumerar suas atribulações de tio, Isabella rompeu num riso nervoso.

- Você não pode imaginar os tormentos por que passei, quando fui obrigado a consolar jovens damas em prantos, que atiravam seus encantos a Edward na esperança de serem retribuídas disse a Isabella. - E isso não é nada, se comparado com o que senti quando ele começou a organizar corridas de cavalos, e um dos meus paroquianos achou que eu seria a pessoa mais indicada para recolher as apostas!

A gargalhada de Isabella ressoou como música no ar perfumado, e o vigário, ignorando o olhar contrariado de Edward, prosseguiu:

- Tenho calos nos joelhos, por todas as horas, semanas e meses que passei rezando pela alma imortal de Edward...

- Quando acabar a lista das minhas transgressões, Eleazar – Edward intrometeu-se -, posso apresentá-lo à jovem dama.

Em vez de aborrecer-se com o tom do sobrinho, o vigário pareceu satisfeito.

- Sim, tem razão, Edward - disse com suavidade. - Devemos _sempre _observar as boas maneiras.

Naquele momento, Isabella percebeu que o intimidante sermão que havia esperado receber quando o vigário os apanhara em flagrante acabara de ser feito - de maneira sutil e habilidosa. A única diferença era que o bom homem o dirigira apenas a Edward, absolvendo-a de toda culpa e poupando-a de maiores humilhações.

Era evidente que Edward também percebera isso; adiantando-se para dar um aperto de mão no tio, ele disse, seco:

- Você está muito bem, Eleazar... apesar dos calos nos joelhos. Posso lhe assegurar que seus sermões são igualmente eloquentes, esteja eu sentado ou de pé.

- Isto é porque você tem uma lamentável tendência a cochilar no meio deles, esteja lá como estiver - o vigário retrucou levemente irritado, cumprimentando o sobrinho.

Edward virou-se para apresentar Isabella.

- Permita-me apresentar-lhe Lady Isabella Swan, minha hóspede.

Ela achou que _aquela _explicação soava ainda mais pecaminosa do que ter sido vista beijando-o, e apressou-se em balançar a cabeça, negando.

- Não é bem assim. Sou mais um tipo de... de... - Sua mente esvaziou-se, mas o vigário foi novamente em seu auxílio.

- Uma viajante em dificuldades - ele completou. Sorrindo tomou-lhe a mão entre as suas. - Eu entendo perfeitamente. Ja tive o prazer de conhecer sua dama de companhia, a srta. Throckmorton-Jones, e foi ela quem me enviou com toda a pressa. Prometi ficar até amanhã ou depois, quando ela poderá retornar.

- Até amanhã ou depois? Mas eles deveriam voltar hoje mesmo!

- Houve um infeliz acidente... um pequeno acidente - o vigário apressou-se em assegurar. - Aquele cavalo mal-humorado que ela estava cavalgando tem uma tendência a escoicear, conforme o Sr. Wiley me explicou.

- Leah ficou muito ferida? – Isabella indagou, já pensando numa maneira de ir ao encontro dela.

- O cavalo deu um coice no sr. Wiley - o vigário corrigiu -, e a única coisa que se feriu foi o orgulho dele, além de seu... bem, da parte posterior de seu corpo. Entretanto, a srta. Throckmorton-Jones, corretamente julgando que o cavalo merecia algum tipo de disciplina, aplicou-a da única maneira que lhe foi possível, desde que seu guarda-chuva infelizmente não estava à mão. Ela chutou o cavalo, o que resultou numa grave torção do tornozelo da pobre senhora. Foi-lhe ministrado láudano, e minha criada está cuidando dela. Mas creio que estará apta a colocar o pé num estribo daqui a um ou dois dias, no máximo.

Virando-se para Edward, ele continuou:

- Compreendo perfeitamente que o apanhei de surpresa, Edward. No entanto, se pretende vingar-se privando-me de um cálice de seu excelente vinho madeira, talvez eu decida ficar meses aqui, em vez de apenas esperar pelo retorno da srta. Throckmorton-Jones.

- Eu já vou indo e... vou preparar os cálices - disse Isabella, encontrando uma maneira educada de deixá-los a sós.

Encaminhava-se para a casa quando ouviu Edward dizer:

- Se por acaso estiver esperando uma boa refeição, veio para o lugar errado. A srta. Swan já tentou sacrificar-se no altar da domesticidade esta manhã, e ambos escapamos por pouco da morte, graças aos seus esforços. Eu vou fazer o jantar – finalizou - mas talvez não apresente algo muito melhor.

- Posso tentar preparar o desjejum, amanhã - o vigário ofereceu-se de boa vontade.

Quando Isabella estava fora do alcance de sua voz, Edward indagou:

- O ferimento da senhora é grave?

- É difícil dizer, considerando-se que ela estava furiosa demais para mostrar-se coerente. Ou talvez tenha sido o efeito do láudano que provocou tudo aquilo.

- Aquilo o quê?

O vigário calou-se por um instante, observando um pássaro pousar entre as folhas da árvore antes de responder:

- Ela estava num estado lastimável. Um pouco confusa, e nervosa, também. Por um lado, temia que você decidisse demonstrar sua "afeição" pela srta. Swan, o que era, sem dúvida, o que você estava fazendo quando cheguei. - Vendo que a indireta não provocara nada além de um leve arquear de sobrancelha em seu imperturbável sobrinho, Eleazar suspirou e prosseguiu: - Ao mesmo tempo, ela estava igualmente convencida de que sua protegida tentaria atirar em você com sua própria arma, e se entendi bem o que ela disse, parece que a jovem já havia tentado algo assim. Foi por isso que me assustei tanto ao ouvir tiros, e percorri o restante do caminho a galope.

- Estávamos praticando tiro ao alvo.

Eleazar assentiu, mas observava Edward com a testa franzida.

- Tem mais alguma coisa incomodando você, Eleazar? Edward perguntou.

O vigário hesitou, depois balançou a cabeça de leve, como se tentasse afastar algo da mente.

- A srta. Throckmorton-Jones falou mais algumas coisas, mas receio que não posso lhe dar muito crédito.

- Sem dúvida, foi o láudano – Edward retrucou, encolhendo os ombros.

- Talvez - ele disse, ainda preocupado. - No entanto, _eu _não tomei láudano algum, e _eu _tinha a impressão de que você estava noivo de uma jovem chamada Tanya Taylor.

- E estou.

O rosto do vigário cobriu-se de censura.

- Então, que desculpa pode ter para a cena que acabei de presenciar?

- Insanidade – Edward respondeu, breve.

Caminharam de volta para a casa, com o vigário mergulhado em silêncio e Edward pensativo. A chegada imprevista de Eleazar não o incomodava, mas agora que sua paixão finalmente se aplacara, estava furioso com sua reação incontrolável a Isabella Swan. No instante em que lhe tocou os lábios, foi como se sua consciência se apagasse. Mesmo sabendo que ela era uma fútil namoradeira, em seus braços transformava-se num anjo encantador. As lágrimas que ela derramara haviam sido provocadas pela traição de uma amiga. Porém, dois anos atrás, ela enganara o pobre Mondevale sem dó nem piedade. Havia lhe falado calmamente sobre casar-se com o velho Belhaven ou com James Marchman e, minutos depois, colara o corpo ansioso ao seu, beijando-o com desesperado ardor.

O desgosto tomou o lugar da raiva. Isabella realmente deveria casar-se com Belhaven, pensou com irónico humor, pois o velho devasso era perfeito para ela; combinavam em tudo, exceto na idade. Marchman, por outro lado, merecia muito mais do que um corpinho perfeito como o de Isabella. Ela transformaria a vida do pobre homem num inferno.

Apesar daquele rosto angelical, Isabella Swan continuava sendo o que sempre fora: uma garota mimada e uma hábil namoradeira, com muito mais paixão do que juízo.

Tendo um copo de uísque na mão e as estrelas brilhando no céu escuro, Edward observou o peixe cozinhar no pequeno fogo que acendera. A quietude da noite, combinada com sua bebida, haviam-no acalmado. Agora, com os olhos fixos na aconchegante fogueira, sua única tristeza era pensar que a chegada de Isabella o privara da tão almejada paz e tranquilidade, que esperava encontrar em seu antigo lar. Estivera trabalhando como louco por quase um ano, e havia planejado encontrar a mesma calma que o recebia sempre que retornava.

Desde a infância Edward soubera que iria partir, depois que se tornasse adulto, e que abriria seus próprios caminhos no mundo. Felizmente tivera sucesso. Porém, sempre voltava em busca de algo que ainda não havia encontrado, algo indefinível, mas que curaria sua inquietação. Agora levava uma vida de poder e riqueza, uma vida que o satisfazia de muitas maneiras. Havia ido longe demais, visto coisas demais, mudado demais para voltar a viver ali. Aceitara este fato quando decidira casar-se com Tanya: ela jamais gostaria daquele lugar, embora fosse capaz de administrar suas outras casas com graça e competência. Ela era linda, sofisticada, apaixonada. Adaptava-se a ele perfeitamente, ou do contrário ele não a teria pedido em casamento. Antes de fazê-lo, Edward havia submetido a ideia à mesma lógica fria e aos instintos infalíveis que avaliavam todas as suas decisões de negócios - calculara os prós e contras, refletira com calma e, depois, agira. Na verdade, sua única atitude impulsiva e irrefletida nos últimos anos havia sido seu comportamento naquele fim de semana em que conhecera Isabella Swan

- Foi uma grande maldade de sua parte, sr. Cullen – Isabella falou sorrindo enquanto lavava os pratos depois do jantar -, obrigar-me a cozinhar, esta manhã, quando sabe fazer isso tão bem.

- Nem tanto - ele retrucou, distraído, servindo dois cálices de conhaque e levando-os para perto do fogo. - A única coisa que sei cozinhar é peixe... e desta maneira que acabamos de comer.

Entregou um cálice a Eleazar, depois sentou-se e ergueu a tampa de uma caixinha sobre a mesa, retirando um dos finos charutos feitos especialmente para ele numa tabacaria de Londres. Virou-se para Isabella e, com automática cortesia, indagou:

- Importa-se?

Ela olhou para o charuto, sorriu e começou a balançar a cabeça em negativa. Parou de repente, assaltada pela lembrança distante de dois anos atrás. Ele estivera no jardim, prestes a acender um charuto, quando a vira parada ali perto, observando-o. Recordava-se tão claramente que até podia ver a chama dourada iluminando seus traços esculpidos e a mão dele em concha, protegendo-a, enquanto acendia o charuto. Sorriu levemente com a lembrança pungente e ergueu os olhos para Edward, imaginando se ele também se lembraria.

Ele a fitou com fria indagação, acendeu o charuto e desviou o olhar. Não se lembrava, Isabella concluiu.

- Não me importo, nem um pouco - respondeu, escondendo o desapontamento sob um sorriso.

O vigário, que havia acompanhado a troca de olhares e reparou no sorriso exagerado de Isabella, achou o incidente tão _intrigante _quanto a maneira como Edward tratara a jovem durante o jantar.

Levou o copo aos lábios, espiando Isabella com o canto do olho, e, depois, voltou-se para Edward, que acendia o charuto.

Era a atitude do sobrinho que o deixava mais intrigado. Em geral, as mulheres sentiam uma atração quase irresistível por Edward e, como o vigário bem sabia, ele nunca se sentira moralmente impedido de aceitar o que lhe ofereciam de maneira tão livre e flagrante. No passado, contudo, Edward sempre tratava as mulheres que caíam em seus braços com uma combinação de divertida tolerância e descontraída indulgência. Para seu crédito, mesmo depois de perder o interesse em determinada dama, continuava a tratá-la com infalível charme e cortesia, fosse ela uma simples moça do vilarejo ou a filha de um conde.

Considerando tudo isso, Eleazar achou incompreensível, e até suspeito, que duas horas antes Edward estivesse com Isabella presa em seus braços como se nunca mais a quisesse largar e, agora, a ignorasse. Embora não pudesse criticar a maneira como ele estava agindo, a verdade era que Edward realmente a ignorava.

Continuou a observar o sobrinho, quase esperando vê-lo lançar um olhar furtivo à jovem, mas Edward pegara um livro e começara a ler como se a tivesse apagado por completo dos pensamentos. Após pensar num tópico de conversa, o vigário lhe perguntou:

- Os negócios foram bem este ano, suponho? Erguendo os olhos, Edward respondeu com um breve sorriso.

- Não tão bem como eu esperava, mas o bastante.

- Suas dívidas de jogo não foram quitadas?

- Nem todas.

Isabella imobilizou-se por um instante, depois pegou um pano e começou a enxugar um prato, incapaz de ignorar o que acabara de ouvir. Dois anos atrás Edward lhe dissera que, se tudo corresse bem, ele poderia lhe prover a subsistência. Porém, agora estava evidente que isso não acontecera, o que explicava o fato de ele estar morando ali. Seu coração encheu-se de piedade pelos sonhos de grandeza que ele acalentara e que tinham sido frustrados. Por outro lado, ele não estava tão mal quanto ele próprio poderia acreditar, concluiu, pensando na beleza agreste das montanhas que o cercavam, do aconchego daquele chalé e nas enormes janelas avistando o vale.

Não era como Havenhurst, naturalmente, mas o lugar possuía um esplendor todo próprio. Além do mais, não exigia gastos abusivos para a manutenção ou com criados, como acontecia com Havenhurst. Na verdade, não era ela que _possuía _Havenhurst, e sim o contrário. Porém, aquele gracioso chalé, com seus poucos cómodos espaçosos, podia oferecer abrigo e calor sem exigir em troca, de quem o habitasse, que passasse noites em claro preocupando-se com o reboque que se soltava das pedras, ou com o preço do conserto das onze chaminés.

Era evidente que Edward não percebia a sorte que tinha, ou não passaria seu tempo nos clubes exclusivos de cavalheiros, ou onde quer que costumasse jogar, na esperança de fazer fortuna. Ele ficaria ali mesmo, naquele lugar rústico e adorável onde parecia estar completamente à vontade, o lugar a que pertencia... Tão imersa ficou em seus pensamentos que não lhe ocorreu que estava bem perto de desejar que ela mesma pudesse morar ali.

Depois de enxugar e guardar toda a louça, Isabella decidiu recolher-se. Durante o jantar, percebera que Edward não via o tio havia muito tempo e sentiu que deveria deixá-los a sós para que pudessem conversar.

Pendurou a toalha num gancho, desamarrou o avental improvisado e foi dar boa-noite aos cavalheiros. O vigário sorriu e desejou-lhe bons sonhos. Edward mal a olhou, apenas resmungando um "Boa noite".

Depois que ela subiu, Eleazar ficou observando o sobrinho por alguns instantes, lembrando-se das aulas que lhe dera na casa paroquial, quando ele ainda era um menino. Como o pai de Edward, Eleazar também era culto e recebera educação universitária, porém, aos treze anos, Edward já havia lido e absorvido todos os seus livros e textos, e procurava mais respostas. A sede _de _conhecimento do rapaz era insaciável; sua mente era tão brilhante que Eleazar e o pai de Edward chegaram a ficar impressionados. Sem sequer precisar da pena ou papel, Edward era capaz de fazer complicados cálculos matemáticos de cabeça, dando os resultados antes mesmo que Eleazar decidisse a melhor maneira de solucioná-los.

Entre outras coisas, a rara capacidade matemática de Edward permitiu que juntasse uma fortuna no jogo; ele podia calcular os prós e os contras de uma determinada mão de cartas, ou o girar de roleta com uma acuidade assustadora - algo que o vigário" em vão, descrevera como mau uso de um dom genial concedido por Deus. Edward possuía a calma arrogância de seus nobres ancestrais britânicos, além do temperamento explosivo e a orgulhosa intolerância dos escoceses. Tal combinação produzira um homem brilhante, que tomava as próprias decisões e jamais permitia que alguém o impedisse, quando resolvia colocá-las em prática. E por que o faria?, o vigário perguntou-se com uma infeliz premonição enquanto contemplava o assunto que precisava discutir com o sobrinho. O julgamento de Edward, na maioria das vezes, era quase tão infalível quanto humano, e ele confiava apenas em si mesmo, em vez de aceitar também a opinião de outras pessoas.

Mas Eleazar achava que, só em uma questão, o julgamento de Edward se nublava por completo: a que se referia ao seu avô inglês. A simples menção do nome do duque de Stanhope bastava para enfurecer Edward, e embora Eleazar quisesse discutir novamente o antigo assunto, hesitava em trazê-lo à baila. Apesar da profunda afeição e do respeito que Edward sentia pelo tio, este sabia que seu sobrinho tinha uma capacidade quase atemorizante de virar as costas, irrevogavelmente, a qualquer um que fosse longe demais, ou a qualquer coisa que o magoasse além da conta.

A lembrança daquele dia em que Edward retornara de sua primeira viagem, aos dezenove anos, fez com que o vigário estremecesse sob a impotente dor, ainda tão presente. Os pais e a irmã de Edward, ansiosos por tornar a vê-lo, haviam seguido para Hernloch a fim de aguardar a chegada do navio que o traria de volta para casa. Quiseram fazer-lhe uma surpresa.

Duas noites antes do navio aportar, entretanto, a pequena hospedaria onde a família dormia fora consumida por um incêndio terrível, que causara a morte dos três. Edward havia passado diante dos escombros, a caminho de casa, sem saber que aquele lugar representara a pira funeral de sua família.

Havia chegado ao chalé, onde Eleazar esperava para lhe dar a trágica notícia.

- Onde estão todos? – Edward perguntara, sorrindo e jogando a mochila de couro no chão, atravessando a sala com passos rápidos, procurando nos quartos vazios.

Apenas a cadela da raça Labrador fora ao seu encontro, correndo para dentro da casa, latindo de alegria e deslizando pelo chão até cair aos pés de Edward. A cadela - que recebera o nome de "Sombra", não devido à cor negra de seu pêlo, mas sim por causa da devoção cega ao seu dono, a quem seguia para onde quer que fosse - ficara quase enlouquecida de felicidade com seu retorno.

- Também senti saudades, garota - ele dissera, abaixando-se para afagar o macio pêlo escuro. - E lhe trouxe um presente.

No mesmo instante, o animal havia parado de rolar e empinara a cabeça, ouvindo e esperando, os olhos espertos fixos no rosto dele. Sempre havia sido assim entre os dois: aquela estranha e silenciosa comunicação entre um ser humano e o cão inteligente que o idolatrava.

- Edward - o vigário dissera gravemente.

Percebendo a angústia contida naquela única palavra, Edward se imobilizara. Sombra deitou-se aos seus pés, olhando para Eleazar com a mesma súbita tensão de seu dono.

Com o maior cuidado possível, Eleazar lhe dera a notícia da morte de sua família e, a despeito de ser um homem acostumado a testemunhar o sofrimento humano, jamais vira antes alguém sentir tamanha dor. Edward não havia chorado nem se desesperado; todo seu corpo se enrijecera de angústia insuportável, controlando-a por saber que ela poderia destruí-lo. Naquela noite, quando Eleazar finalmente decidira partir, Edward permanecera parado junto à janela, fitando a escuridão, com Sombra ao seu lado.

- Leve-a para o vilarejo e entregue-a para alguém - ele dissera a Eleazar, num tom de voz tão definitivo quanto a morte.

O vigário havia parado à porta, confuso.

- Quem você quer que eu leve?

- A cadela.

- Mas você disse que pretendia ficar aqui por pelo menos seis meses, _a _fim de deixar tudo em ordem.

- Leve-a com você – Edward repetira.

E, naquele momento, Eleazar entendera o que o sobrinho estava fazendo, e sentiu um súbito receio.

- Edward, pelo amor de Deus, esse animal adora você. Além disso pode lhe fazer companhia, enquanto estiver aqui.

- Entregue-a para os MacMurty, em Calgorin – Edward havia disparado, em resposta.

Relutante, Eleazar acabara fazendo o que ele pedira e tivera de amarrar uma corda no pescoço da cadela, para conseguir tirá-la de perto de seu dono.

Na semana seguinte a intrépida Sombra já havia atravessado o condado e reapareceu no chalé. Eleazar estivera presente naquele dia, e sentiu um nó de emoção na garganta quando, resoluto, Edward recusou-se a reconhecer a presença do animal. No outro dia, o próprio Edward encarregara-se de levá-la de volta a Calgorin, e Eleazar o acompanhara. Depois que jantaram com a família, Sombra esperou que Edward montasse em seu cavalo diante da casa, mas quando ela começou a segui-lo, ele havia se virado e, num tom ríspido, deu-lhe a ordem de ficar.

E Sombra ficara, porque jamais desobedecera a uma ordem de Edward.

Eleazar permanecera com os MacMurty por mais algumas horas e, quando saiu, Sombra continuava sentada no jardim, com os olhos fixos na estrada, a cabeça inclinada para o lado, esperando, como se não pudesse acreditar que Edward realmente pretendera deixá-la ali.

Mas Edward nunca mais voltou para buscá-la. E foi nessa ocasião que Eleazar descobriu que a mente de Edward era tão poderosa a ponto de capacitá-lo a superar todas as emoções, quando ele quisesse. Com lógica fria, Edward decidira separar-se para sempre de tudo aquilo cuja perda poderia lhe provocar mais sofrimento. Retratos de seus pais e da irmã haviam sido cuidadosamente guardados em baús, bem como seus pertences, até que tudo o que restasse deles fosse o chalé. E as lembranças.

Pouco tempo depois da tragédia, chegara uma carta do avô de Edward, o duque de Stanhope. Duas décadas após o casamento desonroso do filho com a mãe de Edward, o duque escrevera propondo uma reconciliação; a carta havia chegado três dias após o incêndio, Edward a lera e jogara fora, como fizera com as dezenas de outras cartas que se seguiram, durante onze anos, todas endereçadas a ele. Se tivesse sido magoado, Edward se mostrava tão inflexível e incapaz de perdoar quanto as ásperas montanhas e as sombrias charnecas que o rodeavam.

Era também o ser humano mais teimoso que Eleazar já conhecera. Quando menino, sua fria confiança, a mente brilhante e o temperamento impaciente haviam dado o que pensar aos seus pais. Certa vez, o pai de Edward comentara, em tom de brincadeira:

- Edward nos dá permissão para criá-lo porque nos ama, e não por pensar que somos mais espertos que ele. Aliás, ele já sabe que não somos, mas não diz nada para não ferir nossos sentimentos.

Pensando em tudo isso, e considerando a capacidade de Edward de virar as costas friamente para quem quer que o contrariasse, Eleazar acalentava poucas esperanças de amenizar a atitude do sobrinho em relação ao duque de Stanhope agora - não quando seria impossível apelar para o bom senso ou para seus sentimentos. Não quando o duque significava muito menos para Edward do que Sombra, a cadela labrador.

Imerso em suas reflexões, Eleazar mantinha os olhos fixos no fogo da lareira. No lado oposto, Edward agora deixava o livro e o observava num silêncio especulativo. Finalmente disse:

- Desde que minha comida não estava muito pior do que o normal, presumo que exista outro motivo para você estar tão carrancudo.

Eleazar assentiu. Embora continuasse franzindo a testa, levantou-se e foi para perto do fogo, organizando mentalmente sua frase de abertura.

- Edward, seu avô escreveu-me uma carta - disse, afinal, vendo o sorriso agradável do sobrinho sumir e o rosto transformar-se numa máscara de pedra. - Ele me pediu para interceder em seu favor e insistir para que você reconsiderasse a ideia de encontrá-lo.

- Está perdendo seu tempo – Edward disparou, gélido.

- Ele é da família, Edward - Eleazar tentou novamente.

- Minha família inteira está dentro desta sala – Edward retrucou, ríspido. - Não conheço mais ninguém.

- Você é o único herdeiro dele – Eleazar persistiu.

- Isto é problema dele, não meu.

- Ele está morrendo, Edward.

- Não acredito.

- Pois eu acredito. Além do mais, se sua mãe estivesse viva iria implorar para que você se reconciliasse com seu avô. Ela sempre se culpou por ter sido a causa do rompimento do duque com seu pai, por ter-se casado com ela. E não preciso lembrá-lo de que era minha única irmã, Edward. Eu a amava, e se posso perdoar o homem que a magoou tanto com seus atos, não vejo por que você não pode fazer o mesmo.

- Perdoar faz parte do seu trabalho – Edward retrucou, sarcástico. - Mas eu não sou assim. Acredito que é olho por olho...

- Ele está morrendo, ouça o que estou lhe dizendo.

- Pois eu lhe digo – Edward pronunciou cada palavra com amarga clareza - que pouco me importa!

- Se não quiser aceitar o título para si mesmo, ao menos faça isso pelo seu pai. Era um direito dele, e será um direito de nascimento de seu futuro filho. Esta é sua última oportunidade de ceder, Edward. Seu avô me concedeu o prazo de uma semana para tentar convencê-lo, antes de nomear outro herdeiro. Mas como você veio para cá com uma semana de atraso, talvez seja tarde demais...

- Já era tarde demais onze anos atrás - ele tornou, com fria calma.

Depois, sob o olhar atento do vigário, sua expressão passou por uma súbita e assustadora transformação. Toda rigidez desapareceu dos traços e ele começou a guardar os papéis na pasta de couro. Ao terminar, olhou para o tio e indagou, com um leve tom de cortesia.

- Seu cálice está vazio, Eleazar. Quer mais um pouco de conhaque?

O vigário suspirou e balançou a cabeça. O assunto estava encerrado, exatamente como previra e temera. Edward fechara as portas da mente para o avô, e nada do que dissesse iria fazê-lo mudar de ideia. E quando se mostrava calmo e agradável como agora, Eleazar sabia por experiência própria, estava definitivamente fora de alcance.

Desde que já arruinara a primeira noite em companhia do sobrinho, Eleazar concluiu que não tinha nada a perder se tocasse em outro assunto delicado que, era evidente, o perturbava.

- Edward, sobre Isabella Swan... A dama de companhia disse-me algumas coisas que...

O sorriso agradável, embora distante, retornou ao rosto de Edward.

- Vou poupá-lo desta conversa, Eleazar. Está acabado.

- A conversa ou...?

- _Tudo._

- Pois não me pareceu _nada _acabado – Eleazar disparou chegando ao limite da paciência diante da calma enfurecedora do sobrinho. - Aquela cena que testemunhei...

- Você testemunhou o fim.

Eleazar reparou que ele dissera aquela frase com o mesmo tom definitivo, com a mesma calma impressionante com que falara sobre o avô. Era como se decidisse a questão de maneira satisfatória em sua própria mente e nada nem ninguém pudesse invadir o lugar em que a deixara repousando.

Baseando-se na última reação de Edward à questão referente a Isabella Swan, Eleazar soube que ela estava, agora, relegada à mesma categoria que o duque de Stanhope. Frustrado, pegou a garrafa de conhaque na mesa e serviu-se de mais um cálice.

- Há uma coisa que eu nunca lhe contei - disse, sem disfarçar a raiva.

- E o que é?

- Odeio quando você se torna todo agradável e divertido. Prefiro mil vezes vê-lo furioso! Assim, pelo menos sei que ainda terei uma chance de atingi-lo.

E, com indizível irritação, Eleazar viu o sobrinho pegar novamente o livro e retomar a leitura.

* * *

_Esse capítulo é lindooo! Kkkkk_

_Adoro o Tio Eleazar! Esse homem de Deus vai ajudar em muito o nosso casal de teimosos, e principalmete o Edward com seus pré-conceitos em relação a Bella! _

_O Edward é preconceituoso demais, e a Bella orgulhoso demais para o bem dessa relação! Nunca vi tanta teimosia junta! Cruzes!_

_Então meus amores... Até Sabado!... Boa Sexta para vocês... E um maravilhoso final de semana para cada uma de vocês!... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooossss_


	11. Chapter 11

_Oi Meus amoresss... Boaaa Noite! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim!*-*! Desculpe-me por não ter postado antes, mais estou tendo umas colicas de intestino tão terriveis, que estou imprestavél! Deus me livre! Mas voltando aos nossos meninos... Nesse capítulo três em um, o nosso casal teimoso, vão se entregar as sensações e o amor, para logo em seguida brigar... Quem entende esses dois!... Se preparem para ficarem com raiva do Edwardr :(... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Edward, poderia ir até o celeiro verificar por que Isabella está demorando tanto? - pediu o vigário, colocando uma fatia de toucinho na frigideira. - Pedi a ela para buscar alguns ovos já faz uns quinze minutos.

Edward deixou uma pilha de lenha ao lado da lareira, limpou as mãos e foi à procura de sua hóspede.

A visão e os sons que o receberam, quando chegou à porta do celeiro, o detiveram de súbito. Com as mãos pousadas nos quadris, Isabella encarava as galinhas empoleiradas, que adejavam e cacarejavam furiosamente em resposta.

- Eu não tenho culpa! - ela exclamava. - Nem mesmo _gosto _de ovos. Na verdade, _detesto _o cheiro de galinhas. - Começou a adiantar-se devagar, nas pontas dos pés, falando num tom quase que de desculpas: - Agora, se vocês me deixarem pegar apenas quatro ovos, prometo que não como nenhum. Veja só - acrescentou, estendendo a mão na direção de uma galinha inquieta -, não vou incomodá-la por mais do que um instantinho. Só vou escorregar minha mão por aqui e... Ai! - gritou ao ser bicada no pulso.

Isabella puxou o braço e girou o corpo, mortificada, ao ouvir a voz zombeteira de Edward.

- Não precisa da permissão delas, sabia? - ele falou, aproximando-se. - Basta mostrar quem é que manda e fazer assim...

Sem estardalhaço, ele furtou dois ovos de sob a galinha, que nem sequer _tentou _atacá-lo; depois, fez o mesmo em outros dois ninhos.

- Nunca esteve num galinheiro, antes? – Edward indagou, reparando, com cautelosa imparcialidade, que Isabella estava linda com os cabelos desgrenhados e o rosto vermelho de raiva.

- Não. Galinhas têm um cheiro horrível. Ele riu.

- Então é isso. Elas pressentem o seu antagonismo. Acontece com todos os animais, como sabe.

Isabella lançou-lhe um olhar rápido e perscrutador e foi tomada por perplexidade diante da mudança que percebeu. Edward estava sorrindo, brincando até, mas seus olhos não continham nenhuma emoção. Nas outras vezes em que estiveram juntos, ela enxergara paixão nos olhos verdes, raiva, até frieza... Mas nunca absolutamente _nada._

Não tinha muita certeza de como queria que ele se sentisse a seu respeito, mas sem dúvida não gostava de ser encarada assim, como uma completa estranha.

- Graças aos céus! - disse o vigário quando entraram na casa. - A não ser que gostem de toucinho queimado, é melhor sentarem-se à mesa, enquanto preparo os ovos.

- Isabella e eu _preferimos _toucinho queimado - disse Edward em tom brincalhão.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso, mas sua inquietação aumentava a cada instante.

- Por acaso você joga cartas, Isabella? – Eleazar indagou, quase ao final da refeição.

- Conheço alguns jogos.

- Neste caso, quando a srta. Throckmorton-Jones e Amun voltarem, talvez possamos nos reunir para uma partida de uíste. Edward, gostaria de participar?

Edward, que estava junto ao fogão servindo-se de café, sorriu zombeteiro.

- Não, muito obrigado. - Transferindo o olhar para Isabella, explicou: - Eleazar trapaceia no jogo.

A ideia absurda de um vigário trapaceando nas cartas provocou o riso de Isabella.

- Ora, tenho certeza de que ele não faz nada disso.

- Pois Edward tem razão, minha cara – Eleazar admitiu, com um sorrisinho maroto. - Entretanto, nunca trapaceio quando estou jogando contra outra pessoa. Apenas quando jogo "paciência", sozinho.

- Ah, sim - ela disse, rindo para Edward, que passava por ela carregando a caneca. - Eu também faço isso!

- Mas você sabe jogar uíste?

Ela assentiu.

- Aro _me _ensinou, quando eu tinha doze anos. Mas ele sempre ganha de mim.

- Aro? - o vigário perguntou, sorrindo.

- É o nosso cocheiro – Isabella esclareceu, feliz em poder falar de sua "família" de Havenhurst. - Mas acho que sou melhor no jogo de xadrez, que aprendi com Alistar.

- E ele é...?

- Nosso mordomo.

- Entendo - disse o vigário, e algo o fez insistir: - Joga dominó, por acaso?

- Esta é a especialidade da sra. Bodley - ela falou. - É a arrumadeira. Jogamos com frequência, e ela leva tudo muito a sério, possui até suas próprias estratégias. Mas não consigo ver muita graça naquelas peças de marfim com bolinhas. As peças de xadrez, como sabe, são muito mais interessantes. Elas induzem a um jogo mais sério.

Edward finalmente entrou na conversa. Enviando um olhar divertido ao tio, falou:

- Lady Swan é uma jovem muito rica, Eleazar, caso não tenha notado. - Seu tom de voz insinuava que, na verdade, ela era uma garotinha mimada e bajulada, cujos mínimos desejos eram satisfeitos por um batalhão de criados.

Ela se retesou, sem saber se o insulto havia sido intencional, e o vigário olhou com severidade para o sobrinho, desaprovando antes o tom do comentário que seu conteúdo.

Edward retribuiu o olhar com frieza, mas por dentro estava surpreso consigo mesmo, por ter falado daquela maneira. Na noite anterior, decidira não sentir mais nada por Isabella, e fora uma decisão definitiva. Portanto, não deveria fazer diferença nenhuma se ela fosse uma aristocratazinha fútil e mimada. Ainda assim, acabara de provocá-la de propósito, quando ela nada fizera para merecer seu comentário, exceto sentar-se à mesa, parecendo mais linda que nunca com os cabelos amarrados na nuca por uma fita amarela, que combinava com o vestido. Ficou tão irritado com a própria reação que só então percebeu que perdera o fio da conversa.

- Que tipo de jogos você costumava brincar com seus irmãos e irmãs? – Eleazar perguntava a ela.

- Tenho apenas um irmão, e ele permanecia na escola, em Londres, a maior parte do tempo.

- Mas imagino que tivesse amigos, entre as crianças da vizinhança - o vigário sugeriu, gentil.

Ela balançou a cabeça, bebericando o chá.

- Havia alguns arrendatários em nossa propriedade, e nenhum deles tinha filhos da minha idade. Porém, as terras de Havenhurst nunca foram cultivadas como deveriam, o senhor entende? Meu pai achava que a despesa não valeria a pena, por isso os arrendatários mudaram-se para propriedades mais férteis.

- Então, quem eram seus companheiros de brincadeiras?

- Os criados, na maioria das vezes - ela respondeu. - Mas nos divertíamos muito.

- E agora? - ele insistiu. - O que faz para se distrair? Eleazar absorvera sua atenção com tanta habilidade que Isabella respondeu sem escolher as palavras, e sem pensar nas conclusões que ele tiraria depois:

- Na maior parte do tempo fico ocupada demais cuidando da casa.

- E parece que gosta disso.

- Gosto, sim. Muito. Na verdade - confidenciou -, sabe do que mais gosto?

- Não faço ideia.

- De pechinchar, quando vou fazer compras de alimentos e provisões. Acho muito divertido, mas Alistar, nosso mordomo, diz que sou um génio nesta arte.

- Em pechinchar? – Eleazar repetiu, apalermado.

- Encaro a pechincha como bom uso da razão, ao mesmo tempo em que ajudo outras pessoas a raciocinar - ela disse com ingenuidade, entusiasmada com o assunto. - Por exemplo, se o padeiro do vilarejo tem de fazer apenas uma torta, levará, digamos... uma hora. Porém, no prazo desta hora, metade do tempo será utilizado para juntar os ingredientes, pesá-los e, depois, tornar a guardar tudo.

O vigário assentiu, concordando, e ela continuou:

- Entretanto, se fosse assar _doze _tortas, o padeiro não iria demorar doze vezes mais, desde que tudo o que tem a fazer é pegar os ingredientes e juntá-los de uma só vez. Certo?

- Certo. Sem dúvida ele não levaria tanto tempo.

- É exatamente o que eu penso! - ela exclamou, feliz. Então, por que eu devo pagar doze vezes mais por doze tortas, se ele não demorou doze vezes mais para prepará-las? E isso sem considerar que, quanto maior a quantidade de tortas, menos se gasta para fazê-las, pois o padeiro pode comprar seus suprimentos por atacado e, portanto, deveria cobrar menos por cada torta. Ou é o que deveria acontecer, se as pessoas fossem razoáveis.

- É impressionante - o vigário afirmou, sincero. - Eu nunca havia pensado nisso dessa forma.

- Nem o padeiro do vilarejo, infelizmente - ela riu. - Mas creio que ele está começando a ceder. Pelo menos parou de se esconder atrás dos sacos de farinha, quando entro no armazém.

- Um pouco tarde demais, percebeu quão reveladores seus comentários poderiam soar a um homem astuto como o vigário, por isso apressou-se em acrescentar: - Na verdade, não é por causa do preço. É uma questão de princípios, o senhor entende?

- Sim, é claro. Seu lar deve ser um lugar adorável. Você sorri sempre que o menciona.

- E é mesmo - ela disse, o sorriso alargando-se. - É um lugar maravilhoso. Aonde quer que se olhe, encontra-se algo bonito de ver. Há montanhas, um parque encantador, e os jardins são lindos - explicou, enquanto Edward pegava seu prato e caneca, antes de levantar-se.

- De que tamanho é a casa?

- Temos quarenta e um cómodos.

- E aposto – Edward intrometeu-se, deixando o prato perto da bacia de lavar louça - que são todos providos de peles e cobertos de jóias do tamanho da palma de sua mão. - Calou-se e ficou olhando para o próprio reflexo no vidro da janela.

- É claro – Isabella retrucou, com forçada jovialidade, fitando as costas rígidas de Edward e recusando-se a ser perturbada por aquela provocação. - Há pinturas de Rubens e Gainsborough, e chaminés de Adams. Tapetes da Pérsia, também. Aquilo havia sido verdade, disse a si mesma quando a pontadinha na consciência acusou-a de mentir. Ao menos até o ano anterior, quando tivera de vender tudo para pagar as dívidas.

Para sua completa perplexidade, em vez de continuar com seu ataque, Edward virou-se e fitou seus olhos transtornados, com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

- Peço que me desculpe, Isabella - disse, sério. - Meus comentários foram totalmente dispensáveis.

Deixando-a boquiaberta, saiu da casa, dizendo que pretendia passar o dia caçando.

Isabella desviou os olhos atónitos, depois que Edward fechou a porta, mas o vigário manteve os seus fixos naquela direção, por um longo momento. Depois, voltou-se para Isabella, enquanto um sorriso pensativo iluminava seu rosto.

- Há... algo errado? - ela indagou, estranhando a maneira como ele a encarava.

Com o sorriso alargando-se, Eleazar recostou-se na cadeira.

- Parece que sim - respondeu, com um ar positivamente deliciado. - E, de minha parte, acho excelente.

Isabella começava a pensar se não haveria um traço de insanidade comum aos membros daquela família, e apenas as boas maneiras a impediram de perguntar. Em vez disso, levantou-se e começou a lavar _os _pratos.

Depois que terminou de limpar a cozinha, ignorou os protestos do vigário e começou a arrumar o andar de baixo do chalé, e a lustrar a mobília. Parou para um rápido almoço com Eleazar e concluiu suas tarefas domésticas no meio da tarde. Com a alma leve pela sensação de um grande dever cumprido, parou no centro da sala, admirando o resultado de seus esforços.

- Você conseguiu maravilhas! - cumprimentou-a o vigário.

- Mas agora que terminou, _insisto _para que aproveite o que ainda resta deste lindo dia.

Isabella adoraria poder tomar um banho quente, mas desde que isso seria impossível, nas atuais circunstâncias, aceitou a sugestão. Lá fora o céu estava muito azul, o ar suave e refrescante, e ela ficou olhando cheia de cobiça o regato que se estendia sob as colinas. Assim que Edward retornasse, pensou, ela iria banhar-se no regato - e seria a primeira vez que tomaria um banho em qualquer lugar que não fosse a privacidade de seu quarto. Mas por enquanto, teria de esperar, pois não iria arriscar-se a ser surpreendida com a chegada repentina dele.

Ficou andando pelos arredores, admirando a paisagem, mas o dia parecia monótono sem a presença de Edward. Sempre que ele estava por perto, o ar parecia vibrar em torno dela, e suas emoções flutuavam como que enlouquecidas. E o fato de ter limpado a casa dele, algo que decidira fazer levada por um misto de tédio e gratidão, fora quase um ato de intimidade.

Parando no cume da colina, ela cruzou os braços em torno do peito e manteve os olhos fixos na distância, tendo diante de si a imagem do rosto bronzeado de Edward, de seus olhos cor de esmeraldas, lembrando-se da ternura em sua voz profunda e da maneira como ele a abraçara. Imaginou como seria estar casada com ele, morar naquela casa aconchegante, poder desfrutar da paisagem magnífica todos os dias. Pensou em que tipo de mulher Edward levaria para lá como esposa, e até visualizou-os sentados lado a lado no sofá, perto do fogo, conversando e sonhando juntos.

Logo censurou-se. Estava pensando como... como uma louca! Pois era a imagem dela própria que vira sentada ao lado de Edward, no sofá. Atirando tais pensamentos ultrajantes para o fundo da mente, olhou em volta, em busca de algo com que pudesse ocupar o tempo. Fez um giro completo, ergueu a cabeça, ouvindo o farfalhar dos galhos de uma árvore próxima e, então... encontrou uma velha casa de madeira, estava quase completamente oculta por entre os grossos galhos da imensa árvore. Seus olhos iluminaram-se de alegria e ela chamou o vigário, que veio para fora.

- É uma casa de árvore - ela explicou, para o caso de ele não saber o que havia lá em cima. - Acha que haveria algum problema, se eu subisse para dar uma olhada? Imagino que a vista dali seja espetacular!

Eleazar atravessou o quintal e examinou os perigosos "degraus", que não passavam de velhas tábuas pregadas no tronco da árvore.

- Talvez não seja seguro pisar nestas tábuas - disse.

- Não se preocupe com isso - ela retrucou, alegremente. Quill sempre disse que sou uma "macaquinha".

- Quem é Quill?

- Um de nossos lacaios - explicou Isabella. - Ele e mais dois carpinteiros construíram uma casa de árvore para mim, em Havenhurst.

O vigário olhou para aquele rosto iluminado e foi incapaz de negar-lhe um prazer tão pequeno.

- Bem, então creio que não há problema algum. Mas você tem de me prometer que tomará cuidado.

- Ah, sim. Eu prometo.

Eleazar viu-a livrar-se dos sapatos. Por alguns minutos ela circulou em torno da árvore e depois desapareceu do outro lado onde não havia degraus. Chocado e surpreso, Eleazar teve um relance de saias amarelas entre as folhas, e percebeu que ela estava subindo na árvore sem ajuda da escada. Começou a chamá-la, querendo alertá-la novamente para ser cuidadosa, mas viu que isso não seria necessário. Com uma liberdade descuidada, ela já alcançara os galhos no meio da árvore e seguia na direção da casinha de madeira.

Isabella agarrou-se ao piso da casa de árvore e inclinou o corpo para entrar. Porém, depois de passar pela porta, o teto era alto o bastante para que ficasse de pé – Edward havia sido um adolescente bem alto, concluiu. Olhou em volta com interesse, vendo a velha mesa, a cadeira e uma grande caixa achatada, de madeira - os únicos objetos existentes ali dentro. Limpando as mãos, espiou pela janela _e _deixou escapar um gritinho extasiado diante da beleza que se descortinava à sua frente: o vale, as montanhas cobertas de flores coloridas, a luminosidade encantadora. Depois tornou a inspecionar o pequeno cómodo. Seus olhos deslizaram para a caixa pintada de branco e abaixou-se para limpar a grossa camada de poeira que a cobria. Encravadas na tampa estavam as seguintes palavras: "Propriedade particular de Edward Cullen. Quem abrir corre o risco de morte!" Como se o garoto achasse que um aviso por escrito seria insuficiente, acrescentara o desenho de um feio crânio, com dois ossos cruzados sob a inscrição.

Isabella ficou olhando aquilo por um instante, lembrando-se da sua própria casinha de árvore, onde organizava longos e solitários chás com as bonecas. Ela também tivera sua "caixa de segredos", embora não tivesse julgado necessário desenhar um crânio com ossos na tampa. Um sorriso tocou-lhe os lábios quando tentou lembrar-se dos tesouros que guardava no pequeno baú cujos fechos e dobradiças eram de latão dourado: uma fita _de _pescoço, lembrou-se, presente de seu pai quando fizera seis anos um jogo de chá em miniatura de porcelana, que seus pais haviam dado às bonecas, quando ela estava com sete anos... e fitas para os cabelos das bonecas.

Manteve os olhos fixos na velha caixa sobre a mesa, aceitando a evidência de que aquele homem viril e indomado havia sido, um dia, um garotinho que guardava seus tesouros, e talvez até brincasse de faz-de-conta, como ela também brincara.

Contra sua própria vontade, e sua consciência, colocou a mão no fecho da caixa. Talvez estivesse vazia, pensou, portanto não estaria realmente bisbilhotando.

Ergueu a tampa, depois sorriu, surpresa, ao ver o conteúdo. No topo havia uma pena de um verde brilhante - de um papagaio, ela adivinhou. Três pedras comuns, acinzentadas, que, por algum motivo, haviam sido especiais para o jovem Edward, pois pareciam polidas e desbastadas. Ao lado delas, uma grande concha, de interior liso e rosado. Lembrando-se da concha que seus pais certa vez haviam lhe dado, Isabella levou-a ao ouvido, escutando o abafado rugido do mar. Depois, guardou-a de volta na caixa e pegou os lápis de cor, que se enfileiravam no fundo. Sob estes, havia algo parecido com um bloco de desenhos, e ela tirou-o e levantou a capa.

Arregalou os olhos de admiração ao examinar o desenho a lápis, feito com extrema habilidade, retratando uma menina de cabelos longos esvoaçando ao vento, tendo o mar como cenário. Ela estava sentada na areia, tendo as pernas cruzadas sob o corpo, a cabeça inclinada, e examinava uma concha que se parecia muito com aquela que estava na caixa. O desenho seguinte era da mesma garota, olhando de lado para o artista, sorrindo como se compartilhassem um segredo engraçado. Isabella estava atónita com a firmeza dos traços e a capacidade com que Edward captara cada detalhe. Até o pingente que a jovem trazia no pescoço fora desenhado com perfeição.

Havia outros desenhos, não só da menina mas também de um casal que, ela presumiu, eram os pais de Edward, além de vários representando navios, montanhas e até um cachorro. Da raça labrador, ela reconheceu, e viu-se sorrindo novamente. As orelhas do animal estavam empinadas, a cabeça inclinada, os olhos brilhando - como se estivesse apenas esperando a chance de correr para os pés do dono.

Ficou tão encantada com a sensibilidade e presteza evidenciados pelos desenhos que permaneceu imóvel por alguns segundos tentando assimilar aquela nova faceta de Edward. Finalmente despertou dos devaneios e pegou o último objeto remanescente na caixa: uma pequena bolsa de couro. Mas já se sentia uma invasora da vida particular de Edward, e sabia que agravaria ainda mais a transgressão se cedesse à tentação de abrir a bolsinha. Por outro lado, a compulsão de saber mais sobre aquele homem enigmático, que virara sua vida de cabeça para baixo desde o primeiro instante em que o conhecera, era tão grande que não podia ser ignorada. Assim, soltou o cordão da bolsa de couro e, quando a virou, um pesado anel caiu em sua mão.

Isabella observou-o sem acreditar no que via: no centro do anel de ouro maciço reluzia uma enorme esmeralda quadrada e, em torno da pedra, havia um intrincado relevo, representando um leão com as patas dianteiras levantadas. Não era nenhuma _expert _em jóias, mas não teve dúvida de que o esplêndido anel fosse verdadeiro - e valesse uma razoável fortuna. Analisou o brasão, tentando relacioná-lo com aqueles que fora obrigada a memorizar antes de seu _débutt _mas, embora lhe parecesse familiar, não conseguiu identificá-lo.

Decidindo que o brasão talvez fosse mais ornamental do que autêntico, guardou o anel de volta na bolsinha, apertou os cordões e concluiu que, quando criança, Edward julgara que a jóia tivesse o mesmo valor que as pedras e a pena guardadas na caixa. No entanto, tinha certeza de que, se Edward visse o anel agora, reconheceria seu valor e o guardaria num lugar mais seguro. Com uma leve careta, antecipou a explosão de fúria quando ele soubesse que ela andara bisbilhotando em suas coisas, mas assim mesmo sentiu-se na obrigação de lhe mostrar o anel. E levaria também o bloco de desenhos, decidiu. Aqueles retratos haviam sido executados com tal perfeição que mereciam ser postos em molduras e não deixados ao ar livre, onde acabariam estragando-se.

Fechando a caixa, Isabella deixou-a contra a parede, onde a havia encontrado, sorrindo para o crânio e os ossos. Embora ela não percebesse, seu coração suavizara-se ainda mais em relação ao garotinho que guardara ali os seus sonhos, ocultando-os como um tesouro precioso. E o fato de o menino ter-se tornado um homem que era frequentemente frio e distante fez muito pouca diferença..

Tirou a fita dos cabelos e amarrou-a na cintura; depois, prendeu o bloco de desenhos no cinto improvisado e colocou o anel no dedo, temendo perdê-lo no caminho de volta para baixo.

Edward, que viera aproximando-se da casa através dos bosques a oeste, havia visto Isabella rodear a árvore e desaparecer. Depois de deixar no celeiro o gamo que abatera, foi para perto da árvore.

Com as mãos nos quadris, olhou para baixo, vendo a encosta escarpada que dava para o regato, e franziu a testa, imaginando como ela teria subido naquela inclinação com rapidez suficiente para desaparecer. Acima dele, os galhos da árvore começaram a balançar e farfalhar, e ele levantou a cabeça. Uma longa e bem torneada perna surgia por entre os galhos, com os dedos dos pés nus tateando, em busca do melhor apoio para descer. Outra perna juntou-se à primeira e o par ficou suspenso ali por alguns instantes.

Ele começou a estender os braços, com a intenção de amparar os quadris que, certamente, viriam logo depois daquelas pernas, mas hesitou; ela estava se virando muito bem sozinha.

- O que diabos está fazendo aí? - perguntou.

- Estou descendo, é claro - a voz dela soou por entre as folhas.

Os dedos dos pés esticaram-se, tentando alcançar a escada de madeira e, enquanto Edward continuava olhando, preparado para segurá-la caso ela caísse, Isabella balançou um pouco num dos galhos, escorregou o corpo e, finalmente pisou com o pé esquerdo no degrau.

Atónito com aquela ousadia, sem mencionar a agilidade, Edward estava prestes a _se _afastar e deixar que ela terminasse a descida sem ajuda, quando uma tábua apodrecida se soltou.

- Socorro! - ela gritou ao mesmo tempo em que caía da árvore direto para os braços fortes, que a seguraram pela cintura de costas para ele, Isabella sentiu o corpo deslizar ao longo

de seu peito musculoso e do ventre rígido, até os quadris. Envergonhada até _o _fundo da alma pela descida desastrosa, pelos tesouros infantis que descobrira em sua bisbilhotice e pelas estranhas sensações que a invadiam graças ao contato íntimo com ele, ela respirou fundo e virou-se para encará-lo.

- Estive mexendo em suas coisas - confessou, fitando-o com os enormes olhos castanhos. - Espero que não fique zangado.

- E por que ficaria?

- Vi seus desenhos - ela admitiu. E, porque seu coração ainda estava repleto de ternura pelas suas descobertas, juntou, com sorridente admiração: - Eles são lindos, de verdade! Você jamais deveria ter-se tornado um jogador! Devia ter sido um artista!

Percebeu a confusão estampada nos olhos dele e, ansiosa por convencê-lo de sua sinceridade, retirou o bloco do "cinto" e abaixou-se, abrindo-o cuidadosamente sobre a relva, alisando o papel amarelado.

- Olhe só para isso! - insistiu, sentando-se na grama e sorrindo para ele.

Após um instante de hesitação, Edward ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, mas continuou olhando seu sorriso fascinante, e não os desenhos.

- Você não está vendo - ela queixou-se, gentilmente, indicando com a ponta do dedo o retrato da menina. - Nem acredito que você seja tão talentoso! Conseguiu captar cada mínimo detalhe. Ora, quase posso _sentir o _vento agitando estes cabelos, e o riso na expressão dela!

Finalmente Edward voltou a atenção para o desenho e Isabella observou, chocada, o rosto dele transtornar-se de dor ao ver o retrato da menina.

De alguma forma, naquele momento Isabella soube que aquela garotinha estava morta.

- Quem era ela? - perguntou, baixinho.

A dor, que talvez Isabella apenas imaginara, desapareceu do rosto dele, e seus traços estavam novamente compostos, quando fitou-a e respondeu:

- Minha irmã. – Edward vacilou e, por um instante, Isabella achou que não iria dizer mais nada. Mas, quando o fez, a voz profunda estava hesitante, quase como se testasse sua capacidade de falar sobre o assunto. - Ela morreu num incêndio, quando tinha apenas onze anos.

- Sinto muito - murmurou Isabella, e todo o calor _e _simpatia de seu coração se estampavam em seus olhos. - Sinto muito mesmo - repetiu, pensando na linda e sorridente garotinha.

Desviou os olhos dos dele, com certa relutância, e tentando amenizar o momento, virou a página do bloco, mostrando um desenho que parecia vibrar com vida e alegria exuberante. Sentados numa pedra, perto do mar, estavam um homem e uma mulher, abraçados. Ambos olhavam-se, sorrindo, e ela segurava o braço que ele pusera sobre seus ombros. Era o retrato vivo de duas pessoas se amando.

- Quem são estes? – Isabella perguntou, apontando para o desenho.

- Meus pais – Edward respondeu, mas havia algo na voz dele que a fez estremecer. - Também morreram, no mesmo incêndio - acrescentou com calma.

Isabella olhou para o lado, sentindo um nó formar-se na garganta.

- Aconteceu há muito tempo - ele falou, após uma pausa. Então, inclinando o corpo para a frente, virou a folha do bloco devagar.

O cachorro de pêlo negro encontrou seu olhar, através do desenho. E desta vez, quando Edward falou, havia a sombra de um sorriso em sua voz.

- Foi a minha melhor companheira de caçadas - disse. Recobrando o controle das emoções, Isabella baixou o rosto para o desenho.

- Você tem uma capacidade admirável de captar a _essência _das coisas, quando desenha. Sabia disso?

Edward arqueou a sobrancelha, em dúvida. Depois, foi virando as páginas do bloco, parando ao deparar com o desenho detalhado de um grande veleiro de quatro mastros.

- Eu pretendia construir um assim, algum dia - disse. Este é meu próprio projeto.

- É mesmo?

- É verdade - ele confirmou, retribuindo o sorriso. Seus rostos estavam a centímetros de distância; o olhar de Edward desceu até os lábios dela, e Isabella sentiu o coração disparar com inquieta antecipação. Edward inclinou a cabeça imperceptivelmente ela soube, ela _sabia _que estava prestes a beijá-la. Suas mãos levantaram-se sozinhas, na direção do rosto dele, prontas para aproximá-lo de si; então, de repente, o instante de magia se quebrou. Edward ergueu a cabeça com um movimento abrupto e pôs-se de pé, mantendo a expressão rígida. Perplexa, Isabella virou-se para o bloco de desenhos e fechou-o, com todo cuidado. Depois também se levantou.

- Está ficando tarde - disse, tentando disfarçar a confusão em que mergulhara. - Eu gostaria de tomar um banho no regato antes que fique muito frio. Ah, espere - juntou, e tirou o anel do dedo, entregando-o a ele. - Encontrei esta jóia na mesma caixa onde estavam os desenhos.

- Ganhei de meu pai, quando era menino – Edward explicou, num tom ausente. Cerrou os dedos em torno do anel e guardou-o no bolso.

- Achei que pudesse ter muito valor - disse ela, imaginando todo tipo de melhorias que ele poderia fazer na casa, se decidisse vender a jóia.

- Para dizer a verdade - respondeu Edward com indiferença -, não tem o menor valor.

Para Isabella, a refeição daquela noite representou uma verdadeira provação. Edward conversava com o tio como se nada de importante tivesse acontecido entre eles, enquanto ela se torturava com sensações que não conseguia entender, e tampouco banir. Toda vez que Edward lhe dirigia um olhar, seu coração começava a disparar. E sempre que ele não estava olhando, ela se apanhava fixando os lábios dele, lembrando-se da maneira como haviam se colado aos seus, no dia anterior. Ele levantou o cálice de vinho, e Isabella fitou as mãos longas, firmes e bronzeadas que a tinham acariciado com dolorosa ternura, tocando-lhe o rosto e os cabelos.

Dois anos atrás ela havia se rendido aos encantos dele; mas estava mais sábia, agora. _Sabia _que ele era um libertino e, mesmo assim, seu coração rebelava-se contra essa crença. No dia anterior, nos braços dele, sentira como se fosse muito especial - como se Edward não apenas a quisesse, mas precisasse dela.

É muita pretensão, Isabella, disse a si mesma com severidade. E muita tolice. Hábeis libertinos e conquistadores experientes com certeza faziam todas as mulheres sentirem-se assim, especiais. Sem dúvida beijavam-nas com ardor apaixonado num momento e quando a paixão acabava, esqueciam-se de que elas existiam.

Como ela já ouvira dizer, tempos atrás, um conquistador fingia intenso interesse por sua vítima, para largá-la sem a menor piedade no instante em que tal interesse se desvanecia - exatamente

o que Edward estava fazendo agora.

Tal pensamento não era nada reconfortante, e Isabella estava precisando com urgência de um pouco de conforto à medida que a noite caía e o jantar se arrastava, com Edward mostrando-se cada vez mais desatento a sua presença.

Finalmente a refeição terminou; Isabella estava prestes a oferecer-se para tirar a mesa quando virou-se para Edward e viu, com surpresa paralisante, os olhos dele percorrendo suas faces, depois deslizarem para a boca, e fixando-se ali. Ele desviou o rosto abruptamente, e Isabella levantou-se para limpar a mesa

- Vou ajudá-la - disse o vigário. - O que é muito justo sendo que você e Edward fizeram todo o resto.

- Nem quero ouvir falar nisso - ela brincou e, pela quarta vez em toda a sua vida, amarrou um avental na cintura, começando a lavar os pratos.

Atrás dela, os dois homens permaneceram à mesa, falando sobre pessoas que, era evidente, Edward conhecia havia anos. Embora ambos tivessem se esquecido de sua presença, ela sentiu-se feliz por poder ouvi-los conversar.

Quando terminou, pendurou o pano no gancho atrás da porta e foi sentar-se numa das cadeiras perto da lareira. Daquela posição, podia ver Edward sem ser observada. Sem ter ninguém mais a quem escrever além de Rosalie, e pouco a arriscar-se a dizer numa carta que talvez fosse vista por Edward, Isabella tentou se concentrar nas descrições do chalé e das paisagens da Escócia. Mas escrevia distraída, com a mente em Edward, e não na carta. De certa forma, parecia errado que ele estivesse morando ali, agora, naquele lugar solitário. Pelo menos parte do tempo ele deveria estar nos salões de baile, ou passeando pelos jardins com seus trajes de noite bem cortados, despedaçando os corações femininos.

Divertindo-se com a própria tentativa de imparcialidade, Isabella disse a si mesma que homens como Edward Cullen provavelmente prestavam um grande serviço à sociedade - ele lhes dava algo que pudessem olhar, admirar e até temer. Sem homens como ele, as damas não teriam com o que sonhar. E muito menos de que se arrepender depois, lembrou.

Edward mal se incomodara de olhar na direção dela, e por _isso _Isabella quase pulou de susto quando o ouviu dizer, sem _se _voltar:

- Está uma noite muito agradável, Isabella. Se puder deixar a carta que está escrevendo, gostaria de dar um passeio?

- Um passeio? – Isabella repetiu, atónita ao descobrir que tanto quanto ela em relação a ele, Edward estava ciente de seus movimentos. - Mas está escuro lá fora - acrescentou sem pensar examinando-lhe o rosto impassível enquanto ele se levantava e aproximava-se de sua cadeira.

Edward postou-se à sua frente, e não havia nada em sua expressão que pudesse indicar um autêntico desejo de ir a qualquer lugar com ela. Isabella lançou um olhar hesitante para o vigário, que enfatizou a sugestão do sobrinho.

- Um passeio após a refeição é excelente - disse Eleazar, levantando-se. - Ajuda a fazer a digestão, como sabe.

Ela capitulou, sorrindo para o homem grisalho.

- Vou buscar um agasalho lá em cima. Quer que lhe traga alguma coisa, senhor?

- Não para mim, obrigado - o vigário respondeu, torcendo o nariz. - Não gosto de ficar andando por aí à noite. - Dando-se conta, um pouco tarde demais, de que estava abdicando abertamente de suas obrigações de acompanhante, ele acrescentou, depressa: - Isso porque minha visão já não é tão boa como antes.

Depois, destruiu todo o seu argumento ao pegar um livro que estivera lendo à tarde e - sem qualquer aparente necessidade de óculos - sentou-se na cadeira e começou a ler sob a luz das velas.

O ar da noite estava frio e Isabella aconchegou-se mais em seu xale de lã. Edward permaneceu em silêncio, enquanto andavam devagar na direção dos fundos da casa.

- A lua está cheia - ela comentou, após vários minutos, erguendo os olhos para a grande esfera amarelada. Quando Edward continuou quieto, procurou outra coisa para dizer e, quase sem querer, expressou seus próprios pensamentos: - Mal posso acreditar que esteja mesmo na Escócia.

- Nem eu - ele disse.

Continuaram caminhando em torno da encosta da colina, através de uma trilha que ele parecia conhecer por instinto, e, atrás deles, as luzes do chalé diminuíam, até desaparecer por completo.

Muitos silenciosos minutos depois, já haviam contornado a colina e, de repente, não havia mais nada adiante, exceto a escuridão do vale que se estendia abaixo, a suave encosta da colina por trás, uma pequena clareira à esquerda e um tapete de estrelas acima deles. Edward parou e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, fixando os olhos através do vale. Incerta de seu humor, Isabella deu alguns passos até o final da trilha à esquerda e também parou, pois não havia mais para onde ir. Parecia mais frio, ali, e num gesto automático ela puxou o xale contra o pescoço, enviando um olhar furtivo na direção de Edward. Sob o luar, seu perfil era rígido, e ele levantou a mão, massageando os músculos da nuca, como se estivesse tenso.

- Creio que devemos voltar - ela disse, quando os minutos transcorreram e ele continuava num silêncio inquietante.

Em resposta, Edward jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos. Parecia mergulhado numa intensa batalha interior.

- Por quê? - perguntou, mantendo a postura estranha.

- Porque não há mais nenhum lugar para onde ir - ela respondeu, afirmando o óbvio.

- Não viemos aqui fora para caminhar – Edward retrucou.

A sensação de segurança de Isabella começou a se desintegrar.

- Não?

- Você sabe que não.

- Então... por que _estamos _aqui?

- Porque queríamos estar juntos, e a sós.

Horrorizada pela ideia de que, de alguma forma, ele adivinhara os pensamentos que haviam lhe cruzado a mente durante o jantar, ela disse, hesitante:

- Por que pensa que eu queria estar sozinha com você? Ele virou a cabeça, fitando-a com intensidade.

- Venha até aqui e eu lhe mostro por quê.

O corpo inteiro de Isabella começou a vibrar, num misto de desejo e medo, mas sua mente permaneceu sob controle. Uma coisa era querer ser beijada por ele no chalé, onde o vigário estaria por perto, mas ali, completamente isolados, sem nada que o impedisse de tomar qualquer tipo de liberdade, era outra coisa. E baseando-se em seu próprio comportamento de tempos atrás, ela não poderia culpá-lo por julgá-la disposta a entregar-se aos sentidos, agora. Lutando para ignorar a atração que sentia por ele Isabella suspirou.

- Sr. Cullen - começou, em voz baixa.

- Meu nome é Edward - ele interrompeu. - Considerando-se que já nos conhecemos há tanto tempo, sem mencionar o que houve entre nós, não acha um pouco ridículo continuar me chamando de "sr. Cullen"?

Ignorando a ironia, ela tentou manter a voz neutra e continuou: - Eu costumava culpá-lo inteiramente pelo que aconteceu naquele fim de semana em que estivemos juntos. Mas comecei a encarar os fatos com mais clareza. - Fez uma pausa no corajoso discurso para engolir em seco, e prosseguiu: - A verdade é que meus atos, naquela noite em que nos conhecemos no jardim e lhe pedi para dançar comigo, foram muito tolos... não, foram vergonhosos. - Interrompeu-se novamente, sabendo que poderia eximir-se da culpa explicando as manobras das amigas. Mas, sem dúvida, iria ofendê-lo, e o que mais desejava era esclarecer tudo, e não piorar a situação. - Todas as outras vezes em que nos encontramos eu me comportei como uma leviana desavergonhada, e não posso culpá-lo por julgar que eu seria exatamente assim. A voz dele estava carregada de ironia:

- Foi isso que eu pensei, Isabella?

A maneira como seu nome soou, quando ele o pronunciou na escuridão, provocou nela uma sensação quase tão estranha quanto o olhar que ele lhe enviava através da distância que os separava.

- O que mais você _poderia _ter pensado?

Enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, ele virou-se de frente para ela.

- Pensei - respondeu - que você não era apenas linda, mas também inocente, de uma forma inebriante. Se eu acreditasse, quando estávamos naquele jardim, que você tinha alguma noção do que estava pedindo, ao flertar com um homem da minha idade e reputação, teria aceitado sua oferta no mesmo instante, e nós dois nem teríamos tido chance de dançar.

Ela encarou-o.

"- Não acredito em você.

- Em que não acredita? Que eu queria levá-la para trás dos arbustos e fazê-la desfalecer em meus braços? Ou que eu tivesse escrúpulos suficientes para ignorar um impulso tão aviltante? Um calor perigoso começou a percorrer o corpo de Isabella, ela lutou contra a fraqueza.

- O que aconteceu com seus escrúpulos, no chalé dos lenhadores? Você _sabia _que eu achava que não o encontraria mais ali' quando entrei.

- Então por que ficou - ele retrucou, com suavidade - depois que viu que eu continuava lá?

Confusa, ela afastou os cabelos da testa.

- Sei que não deveria ter ficado - admitiu. - Não sei por que fiz aquilo.

- Você ficou pelo mesmo motivo que eu. Nós queríamos um ao outro.

- Mas foi errado - ela protestou, sem muita convicção. Foi perigoso e... estúpido.

- Estupidez ou não - ele falou, grave -, a verdade é que eu a queria. E a quero agora.

Isabella cometeu o erro de olhar para ele, e foi capturada contra a própria vontade, vítima daqueles olhos cor de esmeralda. O xale que estivera agarrando como se fosse um salva-vidas escorregou de suas mãos trémulas e caiu pelo ombro, mas ela nem sequer percebeu.

- Nenhum de nós tem nada a ganhar, se continuarmos fingindo que aquele fim de semana na Inglaterra está acabado e esquecido - ele acrescentou. - Ontem mesmo você me provou que não acabou, e que não esqueceu. E eu... eu me lembrei de você todo este tempo, e sei muito bem que você também se lembrou de mim.

Ela queria negar; porém, pressentia que, se o fizesse, ele ficaria tão enojado com seu fingimento que lhe viraria as costas e a deixaria. Ergueu a cabeça, incapaz de desviar os olhos dos dele.

- Tudo bem - disse. - Você venceu. Eu nunca o esqueci, nem aquele fim de semana. E como poderia? - acrescentou, defensiva.

Ele sorriu diante da resposta rancorosa, e a voz adquiriu um timbre aveludado.

- Isabella, venha aqui.

- Por quê? - ela sussurrou, trémula.

- Para que possamos terminar o que começamos naquele fim de semana.

Ela fitou-o com um terror paralisante mesclado com violenta excitação. Balançou a cabeça, recusando-se.

- Não vou forçá-la - ele disse, em voz baixa. - Não vou forçá-la a fazer nada que não queira, quando estiver em meus braços - Pense bem nisto - avisou-a -, porque se vier para mim, agora, não será capaz de dizer a si mesma, amanhã, que eu a obriguei a agir contra sua vontade ou que não sabia o que iria acontecer. Ontem nós não sabíamos o que aconteceria, mas hoje sabemos.

Uma vozinha insinuante na mente de Isabella sugeriu que obedecesse, lembrando-a que depois da punição pública que ela sofrera da última vez em que estivera com Edward, tinha o direito de desfrutar de alguns beijos apaixonados, se fosse esta sua vontade. Porém, outra voz alertou-a a não transgredir as regras novamente.

- E-eu... não posso.

- Estamos separados por quatro passos, e um ano e meio de desejo anseia por nos aproximar, Isabella.

Ela engoliu em seco.

- Você não pode me encontrar no meio do caminho?

A doçura daquela pergunta quase o convenceu, mas Edward balançou _a _cabeça.

- Não desta vez, Isabella. Eu a desejo, mas não quero vê-la me encarando como se eu fosse um monstro, amanhã. Se você também me quiser, tudo o que tem a fazer é vir andando para meus braços.

- Mas eu _não sei _o que quero! - ela exclamou, virando-se para olhar o vale embaixo.

- Venha - ele a convidou, a voz enrouquecida -, e eu lhe mostrarei o que você quer.

Foi a voz dele, e não as palavras, que a conquistou. Como se empurrada por uma força maior do que si mesma, Isabella atravessou a curta distância que os separava, indo direto para os braços que a enlaçaram com uma força impressionante.

- Eu não achava que você viria - ele sussurrou, por entre seus cabelos.

Havia um tom de admiração pela sua coragem, e Isabella agarrou-se a isso, quando levantou a cabeça para encará-lo. O olhar quente de Edward fixou-se em seus lábios, e ela sentiu o corpo aquecer-se no instante em que ele a beijou, com uma paixão exigente.

Edward espalmou as mãos nas costas de Isabella, moldando o corpo macio contra a rigidez do seu, e ela cedeu. Com um silencioso gemido de desespero, ela deslizou a mão pelo peito dele subindo até a nuca, arqueando-se para senti-lo mais próximo Um estremecimento percorreu o corpo de Edward quando ela colou-se a ele, e seus lábios pressionaram os dela com mais força, entreabrindo-os, enquanto a língua penetrava com faminta urgência, e foram tomados pelo ardor do desejo.

Inconsciente do que fazia, Edward forçou-a a retribuir com _a _mesma premência, mergulhando a língua em sua boca até que Isabella retribuísse a carícia. Perdida naquela magia ardente, ela tocou os lábios dele com a língua, sentindo-o ofegar contra sua boca, e depois hesitou, incerta... Ele moveu os lábios com mais urgência sobre os dela.

- _Sim _– Edward murmurou, e emitiu um gemido rouco de prazer, quando ela repetiu o gesto.

Ele a beijou mais e mais, até que ela enterrasse as unhas em suas costas e ambos respirassem ofegantes, no mesmo ritmo alucinante e, ainda assim, ele não conseguia parar. A mesma compulsão incontrolável de possuí-la que o invadira dois anos atrás voltava agora, com toda a força. E ele a beijou até que Isabella gemesse e ardesse em seus braços e o desejo transbordasse em ondas descomunais.

Afastando os lábios dos dela, Edward passou a beijar-lhe as faces, a língua procurando os contornos de suas orelhas, enquanto as mãos procuravam os seios. Ela estremeceu em confusa surpresa diante da carícia íntima, e a reação inocente provocou em Edward nova onda de puro desejo, quase fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio. Levado por um profundo sentimento de autopreservação, obrigou as mãos a desistirem do prazer torturante de acariciar-lhe os seios, mas voltou a beijá-la na boca. Isabella entreabriu os lábios, com mais suavidade, agora, acolhendo-o... Acolhendo-o

Uma eternidade depois, levantou a cabeça, sentindo o sangue latejar nos ouvidos, a respiração arfante. Ela permaneceu em seus braços, as faces ardentes contra seu peito, o corpo voluptuoso colado ao dele, tremendo como resultado da mais explosiva inexplicável paixão que Edward jamais experimentara.

Até aquele momento, ele sempre conseguira se convencer de que a lembrança da paixão que eclodira entre eles na Inglaterra havia sido falsa, exagerada. Porém, o que acabara de acontecer ultrapassava todas as suas expectativas. Ultrapassava tudo o que ele já sentira, em toda a sua vida. Manteve os olhos fixos na escuridão, tentando ignorar a maciez do corpo de Isabella entre seus braços.

Contra o ouvido, ela sentia o coração de Edward voltar a bater normalmente, a respiração tornando-se mais tranquila, e os ruídos na noite começaram a penetrar em seus sentidos. O vento agitava a relva, assoviando por entre as árvores; as mãos de Edward afagavam-lhe _as _costas, com movimentos lentos. Lágrimas de pura confusão nublavam-lhe os olhos e ela roçou o rosto contra o peito firme de Edward, tentando afastá-las. Mas para ele, o gesto representou uma carícia terna e suave. Suspirando, ela tentou entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Por quê? - sussurrou contra o peito dele.

Edward ouviu o tremor na voz dela, e entendeu a pergunta; era a mesma que estava se fazendo. Por que aquela explosão de paixão acontecia toda vez que a tocava? Como aquela garota inglesa conseguia fazê-lo perder completamente o controle?

- Não sei - respondeu, num tom que soou vago e estranho até para seus próprios ouvidos. - Às vezes simplesmente acontece... - Para as pessoas erradas, nos momentos errados, acrescentou, em silêncio.

Na Inglaterra ele estivera tão cego de paixão que a pedira em casamento duas vezes, em dois dias. Lembrava-se da resposta dela, palavra por palavra. Momentos depois de desfalecer em seus braços e beijá-lo com ardor desesperado, exatamente como acontecera havia pouco, ele havia falado:

**_- Seu pai talvez faça objeções ao nosso casamento, mas assim que souber que terei condições de sustentá-la, ele acabará concordando_****_._**

Isabella o havia encarado e sorrira, divertida:

**_- E o que pode me oferecer, senhor? Será que pode prometer-me um rubi do tamanho da palma da minha mão, como fez o visconde de Mondevale? Ou peles para cobrir meus ombros, como Lord Seabury Prometeu?_**

- É _isto o que você quer? _- ele perguntara, incapaz de acreditar que ela pudesse ser tão mercenária a ponto de casar-se com aquele que lhe desse os presentes de maior valor.

- É _claro _- ela respondera. - _Afinal, não é o que todas _as _mulheres querem, e o que todos os cavalheiros prometem?_

Você tinha de lhe dar crédito, Edward disse a si mesmo, lutando contra o desgosto. Pelo menos, ela fora honesta em admitir o que realmente importava. Analisando agora, quase lhe admirara a coragem, embora desprezasse seus padrões.

Ela também o fitava com uma sombra de apreensão e inocência.

- Não se preocupe - ele disse, evasivo, tomando-lhe o braço e começando a andar de volta para casa. - Não vou repetir o ritual de lhe propor casamento que se seguiu aos nossos últimos encontros. Casamento está fora de questão. Entre outras coisas, porque não tenho rubis enormes e peles caras, nesta temporada.

Apesar do tom de brincadeira, Isabella sentiu-se mal diante da maneira horrível como as palavras soavam agora. Mas teria de lhe dar um desconto, pensou com tristeza, porque parecia óbvio que Edward não se ofendera com as infelizes alegações que fizera no passado. A regra geral dos flertes sofisticados era ninguém levar nada a sério.

- Quem é o pretendente favorito, hoje? - ele perguntou no mesmo tom distraído, quando começaram a avistar o chalé. Deve haver mais alguém, além de Belhaven e Marchman.

Isabella lutou com todas as suas forças para fazer a mesma transição da paixão ardente para a frivolidade, que Edward parecia achar tão fácil. Porém, não teve tanto sucesso e seu tom de voz animado mesclava-se com a confusão.

- Aos olhos do meu tio, o pretendente favorito é aquele que tiver o título de nobreza mais importante, seguido de perto pelo que tiver mais dinheiro.

- É claro - comentou Edward, seco. - Nesse caso, parece que Marchman será o vencedor.

O coração de Isabella se encolheu no peito.

- Na verdade, não estou procurando um marido - informou-o, tentando soar tão indiferente e zombeteira quanto ele. Talvez _tenha _de casar com alguém, se não conseguir continuar manobrando o meu tio. Mas cheguei à conclusão de que prefiro me casar com um homem bem mais velho do que eu.

- E, de preferência, cego - ele retrucou, sarcástico. - Que não repare numa escapadela ou outra?

- O _que quero dizer _– Isabella informou-o, fuzilando-o com o olhar - é que gostaria de ter minha liberdade, de ser independente. E isso é algo que um marido jovem não poderá me dar ao contrário de um homem mais velho.

- Independência é tudo o que um homem velho poderá lhe dar - ele ironizou.

- Pois será o bastante. Já estou farta de ter minha vida controlada pelos homens. Quero cuidar de Havenhurst e fazer apenas o que desejo.

- Case-se com um homem idoso - ele intercedeu, suavemente -, e talvez seja a _última _dos Swan.

Isabella encarou-o, sem entender.

- Ele não poderá lhe dar filhos.

- Ah, isso... - ela murmurou, sentindo-se um pouco derrotada. - Ainda não cheguei a pensar nesta questão.

- Pois me avise, quando pensar - ele tornou, com evidente sarcasmo, incapaz de continuar achando-a divertida ou admirável. - Pode-se fazer fortuna com uma descoberta dessas.

Isabella ignorou-o. Ainda não pensara naquela questão porque tomara a decisão ultrajante só depois que estivera nos braços dele para, logo em seguida, ser tratada, sem nenhum motivo compreensível, primeiro como um passatempo divertido e, agora, com um desprezo evidente. Tudo aquilo era assustador, doloroso e confuso demais para que entendesse. Tivera muito pouca experiência com o sexo oposto e começava a considerar os homens seres totalmente imprevisíveis e indignos de confiança. Desde seu próprio pai até seu irmão, passando pelo visconde Mondevale, que quisera casar-se com ela, e até Edward Cullen, que não queria... O único em que ela poderia confiar, sabendo que agiria sempre pelos mesmos padrões, era o seu tio Billy. Ao menos ele era infalivelmente frio e impiedoso.

Ansiosa por poder escapar para a solidão de seus aposentos, Isabella enviou um frio boa-noite a Edward, no instante em que entraram na casa, e passou pela cadeira perto da lareira sem sequer reparar que o vigário continuava ali, observando-a com preocupação.

- Confio que tenha sido um passeio agradável, Edward – ele disse assim que a porta do quarto se fechou, no andar de cima.

Edward se enrijeceu ligeiramente, enquanto se servia do que restava do café. Olhou para o tio por cima do ombro. E com apenas um olhar soube que Eleazar percebia que fora o desejo, e não a necessidade de ar puro, que o levara a convidar Isabella para um passeio.

- O que acha? - retrucou, irritado.

- Acho que sua insistência deliberada e frequente em relação a essa jovem não é o seu comportamento habitual no que se refere a mulheres.

- Isabella Swan foge dos padrões "habituais".

- Concordo plenamente - disse o vigário, com um sorriso. Fechou o livro e deixou-o de lado. - Também acho que ela está extremamente atraída por você, e você por ela. Isso, aliás, é bastante óbvio.

- Então também deveria ser bastante óbvio, para um homem de seu discernimento – Edward falou, num tom baixo e implacável -, que ela e eu somos completamente incompatíveis. E existe mais um ponto, nesta questão: eu vou me casar com outra pessoa.

Eleazar abriu a boca para argumentar mas, ao ver a expressão do rosto do sobrinho, desistiu.

* * *

_Esse capítulo é intensooo! Kkkkk_

_Preciso dizer que amo o Tio Eleazar? Ele vai ajudar em muito esses dois teimosos a ficarem juntos! _

_O Edward é teimoso demais, a bem da verdade é que o Edward não quer ver a verdade estampada na cara dele! Nunca vi pessoa tão teimosa! Jesus!_

_Então meus amores... Até Sexta!... Boa Quinta para vocês... E um maravilhoso final de semana para cada uma de vocês!... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooossss_


	12. Chapter 12

_Oi Meus amoresss... Boaaa Noite! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim*-* Nesse capítulo o Edward vai ter um sacode da vida! O nosso teimoso vai ouvir tudo aquilo que estava bem debaixo da vista dele e ele cego não viu!... Se preparem para rir da cara do Edward... Ele bem que merece! U.U... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Edward saiu para caçar logo nas primeiras horas da manhã e Eleazar aproveitou-se da ausência dele para tentar arrancar de Isabella algumas respostas para o problema que o preocupava.

Por várias vezes, e sem o menor sucesso, tentou questioná-la sobre o primeiro encontro com Edward, sobre como era a vida dela na Inglaterra, e assim por diante. Entretanto, ao final do desjejum, só conseguira as respostas mais evasivas e superficiais possíveis - respostas que, ele pressentia, eram planejadas para levá-lo a acreditar que a vida de Isabella era perfeitamente frívola e agradável. Por fim, ela tentou distraí-lo fazendo perguntas a respeito dos desenhos de Edward.

Na esperança de que ela se abriria se compreendesse melhor a personalidade de Edward, Eleazar dispôs-se a explicar como o sobrinho havia enfrentado a morte da família e por que se desfizera do cão de caça. Porém seu plano falhou; embora Isabella demonstrasse simpatia e tristeza com a história, estava ainda menos inclinada a revelar qualquer detalhe de sua vida do que estivera antes.

Isabella, por sua vez, mal podia esperar pelo final da refeição, para que pudesse escapar do olhar fixo do vigário e de suas perguntas insistentes. Apesar de toda a sua bondade e da franqueza característica dos escoceses, Isabella também suspeitava que ele fosse um homem extremamente perceptivo, que não desistiria com facilidade se decidisse ir até o fundo de uma questão. Assim que acabou de guardar a louça, ela correu a trabalhar no Jardim, apenas para vê-lo reaparecer ao seu lado minutos depois, com uma expressão grave no rosto.

- Seu cocheiro está aqui – Eleazar informou-a. - Trouxe uma mensagem urgente de seu tio.

Uma sensação de desastre iminente perpassou-a, e levantando-se de um salto, correu para dentro da casa, onde Aro a aguardava.

- Aro? - disse. - O que aconteceu? Como conseguiu trazer a carruagem até aqui em cima?

Em resposta à primeira pergunta, o cocheiro entregou-lhe um bilhete dobrado. E, à segunda, encolheu os ombros, dizendo:

- Seu tio está tão ansioso para vê-la em casa que nos disse para alugar qualquer coisa que precisássemos, a fim de levá-la de volta o mais rápido possível. Trouxemos um par de cavalos, para a senhorita e sua dama de companhia, e há um coche nos esperando no final da trilha para levar-nos até a hospedaria, onde deixei a carruagem.

Isabella assentiu distraída, abriu o bilhete e arregalou os olhos, paralisada de terror.

"Isabella", seu tio escrevera, "volte para casa imediatamente. Belhaven fez o pedido, portanto não há motivo para ficar perdendo tempo aí na Escócia. De qualquer forma, minha preferência recai sobre Belhaven, em vez de Edward Cullen, como sabe." Obviamente prevendo que ela tentaria alguma tática para esquivarse, ele acrescentara: "Se você retornar no prazo de uma semana, ainda poderá participar das negociações do acordo de casamento. Do contrário, procederei sem sua presença, o que, como seu guardião, tenho todo o direito de fazer".

Ela amassou o papel, mantendo os olhos fixos nas mãos, enquanto seu coração disparava, repleto de impotente infelicidade. Uma agitação no terreno em frente à porta aberta do chalé a fez erguer o rosto. Leah e o sr. Wiley finalmente haviam chegado e ela correu para receber sua acompanhante, contornando o cavalo negro - que mantinha as orelhas empinadas, num aviso raivoso - com toda pressa.

- Leh! - exclamou em desespero enquanto Leah esperava calmamente que o sr. Wiley a ajudasse a descer. – Leh aconteceu um desastre!

- Um momento, Isabella, por favor - disse a impassível senhora. - O que quer que seja, com certeza poderá esperar até que estejamos lá dentro, confortavelmente sentadas. Posso afirmar uma coisa: sinto-me como se tivesse _nascido _em cima deste cavalo. Você nem pode imaginar as dificuldades por que passamos, procurando criados adequados...

Isabella mal ouviu o restante do que ela estava dizendo. Envolta num turbilhão de frenética impotência, teve de esperar até que Leah desmontasse do cavalo, fosse mancando para dentro da casa e sentasse no sofá.

- Muito bem - disse ela, limpando um grãozinho de poeira da saia. - Agora me diga: o que aconteceu?

Ignorando a presença do vigário, que se postara junto à lareira parecendo confuso e alarmado, Isabella entregou o bilhete a Leah.

- Leia - disse. - Parece que tio Billy já... já o _aceitoul _Enquanto lia a breve mensagem, o rosto de Leah adquiriu um desagradável tom acinzentado, com duas intensas manchas avermelhadas de raiva nas bochechas enrugadas.

- Ele aceitaria até a oferta do demónio - falou por entre os dentes -, contanto que tivesse um título de nobreza e dinheiro. Isso não deveria nos surpreender.

- Eu estava tão certa de ter convencido Belhaven de que éramos incompatíveis! – Isabella quase chorou, torcendo o tecido azul da saia, em sua agitação. - Eu fiz tudo, Leah, _tudo _o que lhe contei, e ainda mais! - Inquieta, ela ficou de pé. - Se nos apressarmos, talvez possamos chegar em casa antes do prazo marcado, e posso pensar numa maneira de dissuadir tio Billy!

Leah não se levantou de um salto, como Isabella fizera; não correu escada acima, nem irrompeu para dentro do quarto dando vazão à raiva batendo a porta atrás de si, como fez Isabella. Ao contrário, ergueu-se muito devagar e virou-se para o vigário.

- Onde está ele? - disparou.

- Edward? - indagou Eleazar, distraído e um pouco assustado com a palidez do rosto dela. - Saiu para caçar.

Privada de sua verdadeira vítima, Leah desabafou sua fúria sobre o indefeso vigário. Quando terminou o sermão, jogou o bilhete amassado na lareira apagada e disse, a voz trémula de ódio:

- Quando aquele descendente de Lúcifer retornar, o senhor fará o favor de avisá-lo que, se algum dia cruzar o meu caminho, é melhor estar trajando uma armadura! - Assim finalizando, marchou para a escada.

Já estava escurecendo quando Edward voltou para a casa, que encontrou estranhamente silenciosa. Seu tio estava sentado junto ao fogo, observando-o com uma expressão que era um misto de revolta e especulação. Um pouco contra a vontade, Edward olhou em torno da sala, esperando ver os cabelos avermelhados e o rosto encantador de Isabella. Percebendo que ela não estava ali, guardou a arma na prateleira acima da lareira e indagou, casualmente:

- Onde estão todos?

- Se está se referindo a Amun - o vigário respondeu, ainda mais irritado com o fato de Edward ter evitado, deliberadamente, perguntar sobre Isabella -, ele levou uma garrafa para o celeiro e disse que iria beber até apagar todos os vestígios dos últimos dois dias da memória.

- Então eles voltaram?

- Amun voltou – Eleazar corrigiu, enquanto Edward caminhava até a mesa e se servia de um cálice de madeira. - As criadas devem chegar amanhã cedo. Entretanto, Isabella e a srta. Throckmorton-Jones se foram.

Pensando que Eleazar dissera que haviam saído apenas para um passeio, Edward lançou os olhos na direção da porta.

- Mas para onde foram, numa hora destas?

- De volta para a Inglaterra.

Levando o cálice aos lábios, Edward ficou gelado.

- Por quê? - disparou.

- Porque o tio da srta. Swan aceitou uma oferta pela mão dela em casamento.

Com uma vaga satisfação, o vigário observou o sobrinho engolir metade do conteúdo de seu cálice de uma só vez, como se tentasse livrar-se do amargor provocado pela notícia. E quando Edward falou, a voz estava repleta de frio sarcasmo.

- E quem é o felizardo?

- Sir Mike Belhaven, eu creio.

Os lábios de Edward apertaram-se com evidente asco.

- Ao que parece você não o admira muito... Edward encolheu os ombros.

- Belhaven é um velho libertino, com gostos sexuais notoriamente bizarros. E também tem o triplo da idade dela.

- É uma pena – Eleazar falou, tentando em vão manter a voz neutra ao recostar-se na cadeira e estender as longas pernas numa banqueta. - Porque aquela linda e inocente criança não terá outra escolha, exceto casar com o velho... libertino. Do contrário, o tio dela vai suspender toda a ajuda financeira que lhe dá, e ela acabará perdendo a casa que tanto ama. Ele está perfeitamente satisfeito com Belhaven, sendo que este preenche suas exigências de um título e fortuna, embora, pelo que vejo, estas sejam as _únicas _qualidades que possui. A adorável jovem terá de casar-se com o velho; não há como evitar.

- Isso é um absurdo! - exclamou Edward, tornando a encher o cálice. – Isabella Swan era considerada o maior sucesso da temporada, há dois anos. Era de conhecimento público que recebera mais de uma dezena de ofertas de casamento. Se é apenas isso que importa ao tio dela, pode escolher entre muitos outros.

A voz de Eleazar estava entremeada com um sarcasmo pouco característico.

- Isso foi _antes _de ela ter conhecido você, numa dessas festas. Desde então, espalhou-se a notícia de que havia se transformado em "mercadoria usada".

- O que diabos está querendo dizer, Eleazar?

- Responda-me você, Edward - o vigário retrucou, rápido. Eu conheço apenas duas partes da história, através da srta. Throckmorton-Jones. A primeira parte ela me contou quando estava sob o efeito do láudano. E, hoje, estava sob a influência do que só posso descrever como a mais formidável explosão de fúria que já presenciei. Entretanto, embora não saiba de toda a história, certamente já pude captar seu ponto essencial, e se metade do que ouvi é verdade, então é óbvio que você não tem coração nem consciência! Sinto-me repleto de tristeza, quando imagino

Isabella enfrentando as dificuldades por que teve de passar, durante quase dois anos. E quando penso que ela o perdoou por tudo...

- O que aquela mulher lhe disse? - interrompeu abruptamente Edward, caminhando até a janela.

A aparente indiferença irritou o vigário ainda mais e, levantando-se, ele foi para perto do sobrinho, fitando o perfil impassível.

- Disse que você arruinou completamente a reputação de Isabella Swan - respondeu, com amargura. - Disse-me que você convenceu a jovem inocente, que nunca havia saído da casa onde nascera até poucos dias antes de conhecê-lo, a encontrá-lo num chalé isolado num bosque e, depois, numa estufa do jardim. Disse que a cena que ali se desenrolou foi presenciada por várias pessoas, que se apressaram em espalhar os rumores maldosos, e que as notícias alcançaram a corte em questão de dias. O noivo de Isabella ficou sabendo e retirou a oferta de casamento por sua causa. Quando isso aconteceu, a sociedade presumiu que o caráter de Isabella deveria ser mesmo dos piores, e ela foi sumariamente exilada da corte. A srta. Throckmorton-Jones também me contou que, poucos dias depois, o irmão de Isabella desapareceu da Inglaterra para fugir dos credores, que teriam sido pagos quando a jovem fizesse um casamento vantajoso, e que nunca mais retornou.

Com grave satisfação, o vigário reparou que um músculo começava a pulsar no queixo de Edward, e prosseguiu:

- Disse-me que o motivo principal da ida de Isabella para Londres, naquela temporada, havia sido a necessidade urgente de fazer um bom casamento, e que você destruiu todas as chances de isso acontecer. E é por essa razão que, agora, a inocente criança será obrigada a casar-se com um homem que, segundo suas próprias palavras, é um velho libertino com o triplo da idade dela!

Satisfeito em ver que seu ataque verbal estava atingindo o alvo, Eleazar preparou o tiro final:

- Como resultado de tudo o que você fez, a linda e corajosa jovem tem vivido numa reclusão vergonhosa por quase dois anos. A casa onde mora, e da qual falou com tanto carinho, foi despojada de todos os objetos de valor, vendidos para pagamento das dívidas. Eu lhe dou os parabéns, Edward. Você conseguiu transformar uma inocente garota numa miserável pária da sociedade. E tudo isso apenas porque ela cometeu a tolice de apaixonar-se por você, à primeira vista. Sabendo do que sei agora, só me resta imaginar _o que _ela poderia ter visto em você!

Um músculo tremia no pescoço de Edward, mas ele não fez o menor esforço para se defender das furiosas acusações do tio. Apoiando-se no batente da janela, ficou olhando para a escuridão enquanto as revelações de Eleazar martelavam dolorosamente em seu cérebro, combinadas com o tormento de sua própria crueldade para com Isabella naqueles últimos dias.

Lembrou-se dela na Inglaterra, corajosa e adorável, repleta de inocente paixão em seus braços, e ouviu as palavras que ela dissera, no dia anterior: "Você disse a meu irmão que tudo não passara de um flerte insignificante". Viu-a praticando tiro ao alvo, com lépida habilidade, enquanto ele zombava de seus pretendentes. Lembrou-se dela ajoelhada na grama, admirando os desenhos de sua família. "Sinto muito", ela havia murmurado, com os lindos olhos enchendo-se com doces lágrimas de compaixão. E quando chorou em seus braços, porque fora traída também pelas amigas. Uma nova onda de remorso o atingiu, ao recordar-se da incrível doçura e paixão com que ela se entregara aos seus abraços, na noite anterior. Ela quase o enlouquecera de desejo e, depois, ele apenas dissera: "Vou nos poupar do ritual da proposta de casamento. Casamento está fora de questão, pois no momento não tenho grandes rubis e peles caras para dar".

Lembrou-se de outras coisas que dissera, antes disso: "Por que é que o seu tio pensa que tenho qualquer intenção de me casar com você?" "A srta. Swan é muito rica, Eleazar, caso ainda não tenha reparado". "Sem dúvida, os cómodos em Havenhurst são cobertos de peles e repletos de jóias".

E ela fora orgulhosa demais para discordar dele. Um ímpeto de fúria perpassou-o ao pensar na própria cegueira e estupidez. No instante em que ela começara a falar sobre pechinchar nos preços com comerciantes, ele deveria ter percebido! Porém, desde a primeira vez em que pousara os olhos em Isabella Swan, ficara cego - não, corrigiu-se, com rancoroso desgosto por si mesmo, na verdade ele reconhecera instintivamente o que ela era: bondosa e orgulhosa, corajosa e inocente... e pura. Sabia muito bem que ela não era uma namoradeira promíscua, e ainda assim acabara convencendo-se disso e passara a tratá-la como tal. E ela havia suportado seu desprezo durante todo o tempo em que estivera ali! Permitira que ele lhe dissesse tantas coisas ultrajantes e, depois, tentara desculpar o comportamento dele, culpando-se de ter agido, na Inglaterra, como uma leviana desavergonhada"!

Um terrível gosto amargo subiu-lhe pela garganta, e Edward fechou os olhos. Isabella era tão doce, tão generosa que até aquilo fizera por ele.

Eleazar não se moveu; observou, em grave silêncio, o sobrinho cerrar os olhos, apoiado na janela como um homem que aguarda um castigo merecido.

Finalmente Edward falou, a voz carregada de emoção:

- Foi a senhora quem lhe disse isso, ou é apenas a sua opinião?

- O quê?

Soltando um suspiro atormentado, Edward refez a pergunta:

- Foi ela quem disse que Isabella estava apaixonada por mim há dois anos, ou esta é uma opinião sua?

Era tão evidente que a resposta significava muito para Edward, que Eleazar quase sorriu. Naquele momento, no entanto, o vigário estava mais preocupado com duas coisas que queria, acima de tudo: que Edward casasse com Isabella, desfazendo todo o mal que lhe causara, e que se reconciliasse com o avô.

Porém, para realizar o primeiro intento, Edward teria de ceder no segundo ponto, pois era óbvio que o tio da jovem estava determinado a aceitar apenas o pretendente que tivesse o título de maior importância. Seu desejo de ver essas duas coisas acontecerem era tão grande que Eleazar quase mentiu, em favor da sua boa causa, mas foi impedido pelos preceitos de sua consciência.

- Esta foi a opinião da srta. Throckmorton-Jones, quando estava sob o efeito do láudano - disse então. - E também é a _minha _opinião, baseado em tudo o que presenciei, quanto ao caráter e comportamento de Isabella.

Esperou por um instante repleto de desagradável suspense, sabendo aonde os pensamentos de Edward o levariam em seguida, e depois acrescentou, pronto para ganhar mais umas vantagens usando uma lógica sistemática:

- Você não tem outra escolha, exceto salvá-la desse casamento repugnante, Edward. - Tomando o silêncio do sobrinho como concordância, continuou, mais enfático: - E, para isso, terá de convencer o tio dela a desistir de entregá-la àquele homem. Eu sei pelo que disse a srta. Throckmorton-Jones, e pelo que vi com meus próprios olhos naquele bilhete que está ali, que o tio de Isabella quer um título para ela e dará preferência ao homem que o possuir. Também sei que tal procedimento é comum na sociedade, e portanto não há esperança de persuadir o sujeito com o argumento de que está sendo irracional, se é isso que você está pensando em fazer.

Eleazar observou o efeito que suas palavras provocaram: o sobrinho empalideceu. Então deu o golpe final:

- Este título de nobreza está em suas mãos, Edward. Sei perfeitamente a profundidade do ódio que sente por seu avô, mas isso não tem mais importância alguma, neste momento. Ou você permite que Isabella se case com aquele desprezível Belhaven ou se reconcilia com o duque de Stanhope. Não existe outra saída possível, e você sabe disso.

Edward ficou tenso, a mente envolta num furioso combate contra a ideia de reconciliar-se com o avô. Eleazar observou-o, ciente da batalha que ele travava, e esperou, num suspense angustiado,

que o sobrinho tomasse a decisão. Viu-o baixar a cabeça, cerrar os punhos com força e, ao ouvi-lo falar, soube que as palavras amargas eram dirigidas contra o avô:

- Aquele miserável desgraçado! – Edward disparou, por entre os dentes. - Depois de onze anos finalmente vai conseguir o que queria. E tudo porque eu não pude manter as mãos longe de Isabella!

O vigário mal disfarçou seu alívio.

- Existem coisas piores do que casar com uma linda jovem, que também teve o excelente discernimento de apaixonar-se por você - salientou.

Edward quase, quase sorriu com aquelas palavras. Porém, o impulso passou num instante, enquanto a realidade desabava sobre ele, infurecedora e complicada.

- O que quer que ela sentisse por mim, foi há muito tempo - disse. - Agora tudo o que deseja é ser independente. O vigário franziu a testa, e emitiu um risinho de surpresa. - Independente? É mesmo? Que ideia estranha, para uma mulher. Mas tenho certeza de que você saberá dissuadi-la de uma ideia tão excêntrica.

- Não conte muito com isso.

- A independência costuma ser superestimada. Dê-lhe uma boa dose disso, e ela irá odiar - sugeriu.

Mas Edward não o ouvia; a raiva por ter de capitular diante do avô crescia dentro dele com uma força terrível.

- _Maldito _seja! - murmurou, repleto de ódio. - Preferia vê-lo apodrecer no inferno, junto com seu título!

O sorriso de Eleazar não desapareceu, embora falasse com severidade:

- É bem possível que seja o temor de "apodrecer no inferno" como você descreveu de modo tão pitoresco, que o tenha tornado desesperado para nomeá-lo seu herdeiro, agora. Porém, considere que ele vem tentando reconciliar-se com você há mais de dez anos... muito antes de adoecer do coração.

- Pois estava dez anos atrasado! - retrucou Edward, com raiva. - Meu pai era o herdeiro por direito, e aquele velho bastardo jamais cedeu, até que ele morresse.

- Estou ciente disso. No entanto, esta não é a questão, Edward. Você perdeu a batalha de ficar distante dele. E deve aceitar a derrota com a graça e dignidade inerentes a sua linhagem nobre, como seu pai teria feito. Você é, por direito, o próximo duque de Stanhope. Nada pode realmente mudar isso. Além do mais, acredito piamente que seu pai teria perdoado o duque, se tivesse a chance que você tem agora.

Com uma fúria inquieta, Edward afastou-se da janela.

- Eu não sou o meu pai - disparou.

Eleazar, temendo que o sobrinho começasse a vacilar, insistiu:

- Não há tempo a perder, Edward. Existe uma grande possibilidade de você chegar à casa de seu avô apenas para ser informado de que ele fez o que disse que pretendia fazer, na carta que me enviou... nomear outro herdeiro.

- E há também uma boa chance de eu ser mandado para o inferno, depois da última carta que lhe escrevi.

- Sim, isso também - disse o vigário. - Mas, se você se apressar, talvez chegue antes do casamento de Isabella com Belhaven.

Edward hesitou por um longo momento, mas finalmente assentiu. Enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, encaminhou-se para a escada.

- Edward? – Eleazar chamou-o. Ele parou e virou-se.

- O que foi, agora?

- Vou precisar de instruções sobre como chegar à casa de Isabella. Você mudou de noiva, mas suponho que ainda terei a honra de celebrar a cerimónia de seu casamento em Londres.

Em resposta, Edward limitou-se a assentir novamente.

- Está fazendo a coisa certa - o vigário assegurou-lhe em voz baixa, incapaz de afastar o receio de que o ódio de Edward ainda o impedisse de fazer as pazes com o avô. - Não importa o que resulte desse casamento, você não tem outra opção. Afinal, causou uma verdadeira devastação na vida dela.

- Mais do que você pensa – Edward retrucou, tenso.

- O que, em nome de Deus, você quer dizer com _isso?_

- Foi por minha causa que o tio dela se tornou seu guardião - respondeu Edward com um suspiro amargurado. - O irmão de Isabella não fugiu para evitar as dívidas ou o escândalo, como ela pensa.

- _Você _foi a causa? Mas, como?

- Jasper desafiou-me para um duelo e, quando não conseguiu me matar de maneira "legítima", tentou por duas outras vezes e, em ambas, chegou muito perto de seu objetivo. Assim, fiz com que fosse levado a bordo do navio _Arianna _e mandei-o para as índias, para que esfriasse um pouco a cabeça.

O vigário empalideceu e mergulhou no sofá.

- Como pôde fazer uma coisa destas?

Edward se enrijeceu, diante da repreensão injusta.

- Eu só tinha duas outras alternativas: uma seria deixá-lo fazer um belo buraco nas minhas costas, e a outra seria entregá-lo às autoridades. Não queria vê-lo ser enforcado pelo excesso de zelo em defender a honra da irmã; só o queria fora do meu caminho.

- Mas, dois anos!

- Ele deveria ter voltado em menos de um ano, porém o _Arianna _sofreu danos durante uma tempestade e teve de ancorar erri San Delora, para reparos. Ele deixou o navio e desapareceu. Presumi que, de alguma forma, tivesse retornado à Inglaterra. Não fazia ideia - finalizou, começando a subir a escada - de que ele ainda estivesse desaparecido, até que você me falou, minutos atrás.

- Bom Deus! - disse o vigário. – Isabella não poderia ser considerada culpada se decidisse odiá-lo por isso.

- Pois não pretendo dar-lhe esta oportunidade – Edward retrucou num implacável tom de aviso para o tio não interferir. - Vou contratar um investigador para procurá-lo e, _depois _de descobrir o que aconteceu com Jasper, eu mesmo direi tudo a ela. O senso prático de Eleazar entrou em conflito com sua consciência, mas desta vez a consciência perdeu.

- Sim, talvez esta seja a melhor solução - concordou, relutante, pensando no quão difícil seria, para Isabella, perdoar Edward por mais aquele, e talvez pior, gesto contra ela. - Tudo isso poderia ter sido evitado - acrescentou, suspirando -, se você soubesse o que estava acontecendo com Isabella. Você tem tantas amizades na sociedade de Londres; como nunca ninguém lhe mencionou estes fatos?

- Em primeiro lugar, estive fora de Londres por quase um ano, depois do incidente. E, em segundo – Edward acrescentou, com desprezo -, entre as pessoas que integram a chamada "sociedade educada", assuntos de seu interesse jamais são discutidos com _você. _Todos os outros podem falar à vontade, e de preferência pelas suas costas.

Edward viu um sorriso inexplicável surgir no rosto do tio.

- Deixando todas as intrigas de lado, você os considera orgulhosos, autoritários e convencidos, não é?

- Sim, na maioria das vezes – Edward respondeu, breve, enquanto tornava a virar-se e subia para seu quarto.

Quando ouviu a porta fechar-se lá em cima, o vigário falou para a sala vazia:

- Edward - disse, invadido por um súbito ataque de riso -, É melhor aceitar logo este título. Afinal, você já _nasceu _com as características da nobreza!

Após um momento, entretanto, ele ficou sério e ergueu os olhos para o teto empoeirado, enquanto a expressão adquiria um sublime contentamento.

- Obrigado, Senhor. Sei que demorou um bom tempo para atender a minha primeira prece - disse, referindo-se à reconciliação de Edward com o avô. - Mas o Senhor foi de uma rapidez maravilhosa, no que diz respeito a Isabella.

Já era quase meia-noite quando Edward chegou à hospedaria _White Stallion, _quatro dias depois. Deixando seu cavalo aos cuidados do cavalariço, entrou na estalagem, passando direto pelo salão comum, repleto de camponeses que bebiam cerveja. O estalajadeiro, um homem gordo com um velho avental amarrado na enorme cintura, lançou um olhar avaliador sobre a casaca de aparência cara e bem-cortada do sr. Cullen, bem como aos calções de montaria cinza-escuros, e sabiamente decidiu que não seria necessário cobrar uma diária antecipada do quarto daquele hóspede - algo com que a nobreza muito se ofendia.

No minuto seguinte, depois que o sr. Cullen ordenara que a refeição fosse levada a seu quarto, o estalajadeiro congratulou-se pela sabedoria da decisão, pois seu novo hóspede lhe fazia perguntas sobre a magnífica propriedade pertencente a um ilustre nobre local.

- A que distância daqui fica Stanhope Park?

- Mais ou menos uma hora a cavalo, senhor.

Edward hesitou, em dúvida sobre se deveria chegar na manhã seguinte, sem avisar e sem ser esperado, ou se enviaria uma mensagem antes.

- Preciso que alguém leve uma mensagem para lá, amanhã cedo - falou, decidindo-se.

- Vou mandar meu filho entregá-la. A que horas o senhor Pretende chegar em Stanhope Park?

Edward vacilou, mas não havia como evitar. - Às dez horas - respondeu.

Sozinho no salão reservado da hospedaria, na manhã seguinte, ignorou o desjejum que fora colocado diante dele algum tempo antes e consultou o relógio. Três horas haviam se passado, antes que o mensageiro saíra - quase uma hora inteira a mais do que deveria levar para ir e retornar trazendo uma resposta de Stanhope -, se é que _haveria _alguma resposta. Guardou o relógio e foi para perto da lareira, batendo distraidamente com as luvas contra a perna. Não fazia ideia se seu avô estaria na propriedade ou se o velho já teria nomeado outro herdeiro e agora, recusava-se a receber o neto, em represália a todas as recusas anteriores às suas tentativas de reconciliação naqueles últimos dez anos. A cada minuto que passava, Edward se convencia mais de que a última hipótese era a correta.

O estalajadeiro surgiu na porta atrás dele, e falou:

- Meu filho ainda não chegou, sr. Cullen, embora tenha tido tempo suficiente para ir e voltar. Vou ter de cobrar um extra, se ele não aparecer daqui a uma hora.

Edward olhou para o homem por cima dos ombros, fazendo um esforço supremo para controlar a vontade de lhe dar um soco bem no meio do nariz.

- Mande selar meu cavalo - ordenou, ríspido, embora não tivesse muita certeza do que faria em seguida.

Na verdade, desde o início teria preferido ser açoitado em praça pública em vez de escrever aquele curto recado ao avô. Agora estava sendo rechaçado como um pedinte, e isso o deixava furioso.

Atrás dele, o estalajadeiro franziu a testa, desconfiado. Em geral, os viajantes que chegavam sem uma carruagem particular, ou mesmo sem um valete, eram solicitados a fazer o pagamento adiantado pelos seus quartos. Naquele caso, ele não exigira adiantamento porque o hóspede havia falado com o sotaque elegante e autoritário dos ricos cavalheiros e porque seu traje de montaria exibia a evidência indiscutível de ter sido feito por um bom _e _caro alfaiate. Agora, entretanto, com o proprietário de Stanhope Park recusando-se até a responder a mensagem que tal hóspede lhe enviara, o estalajadeiro começava a reavaliar a prévia estimativa de seu valor, e preparava-se para impedir que o homem tentasse montar em seu cavalo e saísse galopando sem pagar a conta.

Só então reparando na presença insistente do estalajadeiro Edward virou-se para encará-lo.

- Sim, o que deseja? - perguntou, irritado.

- É sua conta, senhor. Gostaria que me pagasse agora. Os olhos ávidos do homem arregalaram-se de surpresa quando o hóspede fez surgir um gordo rolo de notas, retirou o suficiente para cobrir o custo de todos os hóspedes daquela noite, e as entregou a ele.

Edward esperou mais meia hora e então encarou o fato de que seu avô não iria responder. Furioso por ter perdido um tempo precioso, marchou para fora do salão, decidido a ir direto a Londres para tentar _comprar _os favores do tio de Isabella.

Concentrado em vestir as luvas de montaria, atravessou o salão comum sem sequer reparar na súbita tensão que pairava no ar, enquanto os rudes camponeses, que bebiam cerveja nas mesas espalhadas, viravam-se na direção da porta, todos com a mesma expressão de silenciosa admiração em seus rostos. O dono da estalagem, que apenas alguns momentos antes havia encarado Edward como _se _ele fosse _capaz _de roubar uma das jarras de cerveja, estava agora parado a uns poucos metros da porta da frente, fitando-o boquiaberto.

- Meu senhor! - exclamou e, como se lhe faltassem as palavras, fez um largo gesto de reverência na direção da porta.

Os olhos de Edward desviaram-se do último botão de sua luva para o estalajadeiro, que se abaixava quase até o chão, e voaram para a porta, onde dois lacaios e um cocheiro postavam-se com rígida atenção, trajados com uma libré verde e dourada formal.

Ignorando os olhares perplexos dos camponeses, o cocheiro adiantou-se, fez uma profunda inclinação para Edward e limpou a garganta. Numa voz grave e carregada, repetiu o recado do duque, que não dava margem à dúvidas, na mente de Edward, sobre os sentimentos de seu avô quanto a ele ou àquela visita esperada:

- Sua Graça, o duque de Stanhope, encarregou-me de enviar seus mais calorosos cumprimentos ao _marquês de Kensington... _e de dizer que está aguardando ansiosamente sua chegada em Stanhope Park.

Ao instruir o cocheiro para dirigir-se a ele como marquês _de _Kensington, o duque acabara de informar publicamente a Edward, e a todos os outros na estalagem, que o título era agora - e sempre continuaria a ser - de Edward. Aquele gesto ia muito além de tudo o que Edward antecipara, e lhe provava duas coisas: primeiro, que eu avô não guardava nenhum rancor pela sua repetida rejeição aos oferecimentos de paz; e, segundo, que o velhaco ainda era bastante perspicaz para perceber que a vitória estava bem ali, ao seu alcance.

Irritado com isso, Edward assentiu brevemente para o cocheiro e passou pelos atónitos aldeões, que retiravam seus chapéus com todo respeito diante do homem que acabara de ser publicamente identificado como herdeiro do duque. O veículo que o esperava do lado de fora da hospedaria era outra evidência da ansiedade de seu avô em recebê-lo com toda pompa: em vez de um simples coche e um cavalo, ele mandara uma carruagem fechada, puxada por quatro belos cavalos adornados com arreios prateados.

Chegou a lhe ocorrer que aquele gesto exagerado fosse a maneira de o duque considerá-lo um visitante muito amado e esperado, mas ele se recusou a aceitar tal possibilidade. Não fora até lá para reconciliar-se com o avô, mas sim para aceitar o título que deveria ter sido de seu pai. Não queria mais nada do velho duque, além disso.

Apesar da fria indiferença, Edward foi invadido por uma estranha sensação de irrealidade quando a carruagem atravessou os portões da propriedade que havia sido o lar de seu pai até que se casara com sua mãe, aos vinte e três anos. O fato de estar ali lhe provocava uma nostalgia pouco comum e, ao mesmo tempo, aumentava seu desprezo pelo tirânico aristocrata que, deliberadamente, deserdara o único filho e o expulsara de sua casa.

Percorreu os arredores com olhos críticos, vendo o imenso e bem-cuidado parque e a mansão de pedras que se espraiava em seu centro, com as chaminés pontilhando os telhados. Para a maioria das pessoas, Stanhope Park pareceria enorme e impressionante; para Edward, era apenas uma velha e desajeitada propriedade, provavelmente com uma urgente carência de modernização e nem de perto tão bela quanto a última que ele havia comprado.

A carruagem parou em frente à escadaria principal e, antes mesmo que Edward descesse, as portas duplas da mansão foram abertas por um velho e magro mordomo, usando o habitual uniforme negro. O pai de Edward raramente falava sobre seu avô, e tampouco sobre a mansão e os objetos que ali deixara, mas sempre contava sobre os criados de quem mais gostava. Enquanto subia os degraus, Edward olhou para o mordomo e soube que só poderia ser Demetri. Segundo o pai de Edward, havia sido Demetri que o apanhara provando o melhor conhaque francês de Stanhope, escondido no celeiro de feno, quando tinha apenas dez anos. E também fora Demetri quem assumira a culpa pelo desaparecimento da bebida - e da preciosa garrafa de cristal -, confessando que ele próprio bebera o conteúdo e, embriagado, esquecera onde havia deixado o recipiente.

Naquele momento, Demetri parecia à beira das lágrimas enquanto os olhos de um azul embaçado fitavam Edward com evidente carinho.

- Boa tarde, meu senhor - cumprimentou-o com formalidade, mas a alegria estampada em seu rosto deu a Edward a impressão de que se continha para não abraçá-lo. - E... se me permite dizer... - O velho mordomo calou a voz embargada pela emoção e limpou a garganta. - E permita-me dizer o quanto é... bom vê-lo aqui em... - Interrompeu-se, ruborizado, quando a voz lhe faltou e a raiva de Edward pelo avô foi esquecida por um instante.

- Boa tarde, Demetri - disse, sorrindo ao ver o sublime prazer que perpassou o rosto enrugado quando seu nome foi dito. Percebendo que o mordomo estava prestes a fazer uma nova reverência, Edward estendeu a mão, forçando o leal empregado a cumprimentá-lo. - Espero que já tenha abandonado aquele hábito de exagerar no conhaque francês - acrescentou, gentilmente.

Os velhos olhos cansados reluziram como diamantes ante a prova adicional de que o pai de Edward falara sobre ele.

- Bem-vindo ao lar. Bem-vindo ao lar finalmente, meu senhor - Demetri falou, dando-lhe um aperto de mão.

- Vou ficar só algumas horas – Edward informou-o com toda calma, e a mão do mordomo se enrijeceu de leve pelo desapontamento.

Porém, logo se recobrou e acompanhou Edward até um espaçoso vestíbulo revestido de carvalho. Um pequeno exército de lacaios e arrumadeiras movia-se furtivamente, fingindo limpar os espelhos, os painéis e o piso. Enquanto Edward passava, muitos deles lançavam olhares ansiosos e repletos de curiosidade em sua direção, virando-se depois para trocar rápidos sorrisos de satisfação. Com a mente concentrada no iminente encontro com o avô, Edward nem sequer percebia o exame minucioso e os olhares espantados de que era alvo, embora percebesse vagamente que uns poucos empregados pareciam estar enxugando os olhos e o nariz com seus lenços.

Demetri levou-o na direção de um par de portas duplas no final do vestíbulo, e Edward esvaziou a mente, preparando-se para o primeiro encontro com seu avô. Mesmo quando criança, jamais se permitira a fraqueza de pensar naquele parente e, nas raras ocasiões em que isso acontecia, sempre o imaginara parecido com seu próprio pai, um homem de altura mediana, com cabelos e olhos castanho-claros.

Demetri abriu as portas da sala de estar com um floreio, e Edward entrou, encaminhando-se para a cadeira onde, apoiando-se numa bengala, um homem levantava-se com dificuldade. E quando o homem endireitou o corpo e encarou-o, Edward sentiu um choque quase físico. Ele não era apenas da sua altura; com um profundo desgosto, Edward percebeu que seu próprio rosto guardava uma semelhança impressionante com o do duque, e que ele não se parecia em nada com seu pai. Na verdade, foi como se estivesse olhando para uma versão mais velha e de cabelos embranquecidos de seu próprio rosto.

O duque também o observava e, ao que parecia, chegava às mesmas conclusões, embora sua reação fosse diametralmente oposta. Ele sorriu devagar, pressentindo o rancor de Edward ao descobrir a semelhança entre eles.

- Você não sabia? - perguntou numa profunda voz de barítono, muito parecida com a de Edward.

- Não – Edward respondeu, breve. - Eu não sabia.

- Então tenho uma vantagem sobre você - o duque retrucou, apoiando-se na bengala, os olhos examinando o rosto do neto tal e qual fizera o mordomo. - Pois veja só, _eu _sabia.

Edward ignorou com firmeza o lampejo de lágrimas que viu naqueles olhos cor de esmeralda.

- Serei breve e pretendo ir direto ao ponto - começou, mas o avô estendeu a mão longa e aristocrática.

- Edward, por favor - pediu, indicando com a cabeça a cadeira diante dele. - Esperei este momento por mais tempo do que você pode imaginar. Eu imploro, não vá privar um velho _do _prazer de receber em casa o seu neto pródigo.

- Não estou aqui para curar as feridas familiares – Edward disparou, impaciente. - Se dependesse de mim, jamais colocaria _os pés _nesta casa!

O velho duque ficou rígido diante da hostilidade do neto mas manteve a voz calma.

- Presumo que você tenha vindo aceitar o que lhe é de direito - começou, mas uma imperiosa voz feminina fez com que Edward girasse na direção do sofá, onde duas idosas damas estavam sentadas, os corpos frágeis quase escondidos sob as almofadas macias.

- Realmente, Marcus - disse uma delas, com uma voz surpreendentemente firme -, como pode esperar que o rapaz seja educado quando você mesmo parece ter-se esquecido das boas maneiras? Não se preocupou em lhe oferecer uma bebida, ou de nos apresentar a ele. - Um sorriso tocou-lhe os lábios finos, quando olhou para o atónito Edward. - Sou sua tia-avó Zafrina - informou-o, com um elegante meneio de cabeça. Nós nos conhecemos em Londres, alguns anos atrás, mas é óbvio que você não me reconhece.

Tendo encontrado as duas tias-avós apenas uma vez, por puro acaso, Edward não sentia animosidade ou tampouco afeição por nenhuma delas. Fez uma leve reverência para Zafrina, que indicou a outra dama de cabelos grisalhos ao seu lado, que parecia estar cochilando, com a cabeça um pouco inclinada para a frente.

- E esta pessoa, de quem talvez você se lembre, é minha irmã Kachiri, também sua tia-avó. Está dormindo, como sempre, É a idade, você entende...

A cabecinha grisalha ergueu-se naquele instante e um par de olhos azuis arregalaram-se, encarando Zafrina com um ar ofendido e magoado.

- Sou apenas _quatro _aninhos mais velha que você, Zafrina, acho um tremendo mau-gosto de sua parte ficar espalhando isso a todo mundo - choramingou. Depois, viu Edward parado à

sua frente e um sorriso beatífico iluminou seu rosto. – Edward, meu querido menino, você se lembra de _mim?_

- Certamente, madame - ele começou, com toda cortesia, mas Kachiri o interrompeu, enviando um olhar triunfante à irmã.

- Está vendo, Zafrina? Ele se lembra de mim, _e _apesar de eu ser só um _pouquinho _mais velha, isso prova que não envelheci tanto quanto você, nestes últimos anos! Não concorda, querido? - indagou esperançosa, virando-se para lan.

- Se quer meu conselho - o duque intercedeu, seco -, não responda a esta pergunta. Senhoras - acrescentou, enviando um olhar firme às irmãs -, Edward e eu temos muito o que conversar. Prometi que vocês o veriam assim que ele chegasse, mas agora devo pedir que nos deixem a sós para resolvermos nossos negócios. Voltaremos a nos reunir mais tarde, para o chá.

Em vez de aborrecer as senhoras dizendo-lhes que não ficaria até a hora do chá, Edward esperou que ambas se levantassem. Zafrina estendeu-lhe a mão para o beijo formal, e Edward concedeu. Estava prestes a fazer a mesma cortesia à outra tia, mas Kachiri ergueu o rosto em vez da mão, e Edward beijou-a na face.

Depois que as damas saíram, e também a distração temporária que haviam representado, a tensão cresceu entre os dois homens que se encaravam - completos estranhos, sem nada em comum exceto a imensa semelhança física e o sangue que corria em suas veias. O duque permaneceu imóvel, rigidamente ereto e aristocrático, mas seus olhos eram acolhedores. Edward batia a luva na perna, com impaciência, mantendo o rosto frio e resoluto - eram dois homens confrontando-se num duelo de silêncio e imposição de vontades. O duque cedeu primeiro, com uma leve inclinação de cabeça que reconhecia Edward como vencedor, e rompeu o silêncio.

- Creio que a ocasião pede um brinde com champanhe _disse, _alcançando o cordão para chamar o mordomo.

Mas a resposta rápida e cínica de Edward congelou o gesto no ar.

- Pois eu acho que exige algo um pouco mais forte.

A insinuação de que Edward considerava a ocasião repugnante em vez de ser motivo para comemoração, não escapou ao duque. Inclinando novamente a cabeça, com um leve sorriso de compreensão, ele completou o gesto.

- Uísque, então? - perguntou.

A surpresa de Edward, ao ver que o avô parecia saber qual era sua bebida preferida, foi substituída pela perplexidade, quando Demetri irrompeu na sala no mesmo instante, carregando uma bandeja de prata com uma garrafa de uísque escocês, outra de champanhe e os respectivos copos. Ou o mordomo tinha poder de clarividência ou tinha asas. Ou, ainda, a bandeja fora preparada bem antes de Edward chegar.

Enviando um sorriso rápido e constrangido para Edward, Demetri saiu da sala, fechando as portas atrás de si.

- Acha que podemos nos sentar - perguntou o duque com uma pontinha de ironia -, ou agora vamos competir para ver quem consegue ficar mais tempo _de pé?_

- Pretendo encerrar esta provação o mais depressa possível – Edward retrucou, gélido.

Em vez de mostrar-se insultado, respondendo à intenção de Edward, Marcus Edward Anthony Cullen olhou para o neto e sentiu o coração encher-se de orgulho diante do homem dinâmico e poderoso que levava seu nome. Por mais de uma década Edward havia atirado um dos mais importantes títulos da nobreza inglesa no rosto de Marcus, e embora isso pudesse ter enraivecido qualquer outro homem, ele reconhecia no gesto a mesma orgulhosa arrogância e a indómita determinação que caracterizavam todos os homens da família Cullen.

Naquele momento, entretanto, tal indómita determinação encontrava-se num curso de colisão com a sua própria, e Marcus estava preparado para ceder em quase tudo, a fim de conseguir aquilo que mais desejava no mundo: o seu neto. Queria seu respeito, se não pudesse ter seu amor; queria apenas um pouco, uma porção infinitesimal de sua afeição. E queria a absolvição, mais do que tudo. Precisava ser perdoado por cometer aquele que fora o maior erro de sua vida, trinta e dois anos atrás, e por ter esperado demais para admitir ao pai de Edward que estivera errado. Para atingir seu objetivo, Marcus estava preparado para suportar tudo de Edward - exceto sua partida imediata. Se não pudesse obter mais nada - nem a afeição, nem o respeito ou o Perdão -, queria ao menos o _tempo _dele. Só um pouco. Não muito... um dia ou dois, ou apenas algumas horas, umas poucas lembranças que pudesse guardar no coração pelos dias solitários que ainda lhe restavam.

Na esperança de ganhar este tempo, falou, num tom casual:

- Talvez os documentos possam estar prontos em uma semana. Edward baixou o copo de uísque. Numa voz fria e clara, afirmou:

- _Hoje._

- Há alguns aspectos legais envolvidos...

Tendo lidado diariamente com centenas de "aspectos legais" em seus negócios, Edward arqueou a sobrancelha, num desafio glacial

- Hoje - repetiu.

Marcus hesitou, suspirou e assentiu.

- Bem, creio que meu escrevente pode começar a redigir os documentos enquanto conversamos. Porém, é um assunto complicado e necessita de tempo... alguns dias, pelo menos. Há a questão das propriedades que são suas por direito...

- Não quero as propriedades – Edward informou, com desprezo. - Nem o dinheiro, se é que existe algum. Vou ficar com o maldito título e encerrar logo este assunto. E isso é tudo.

- Mas...

- Seu escrevente com certeza é capaz de redigir um documento simples e direto, nomeando-me seu herdeiro, em quinze minutos. Estou a caminho de Brinshire e, de lá, vou para Londres. Partirei assim que o documento for assinado.

- Edward - Marcus começou, mas decidiu não implorar, principalmente ao perceber que seria inútil.

O orgulho, a firmeza, a força e determinação que caracterizavam Edward e sem dúvida atestavam que era seu neto, também o deixavam fora de seu alcance. Era tarde demais, agora. Surpreso pelo fato de Edward querer o título mas não a fortuna que lhe era devida, Marcus levantou-se da cadeira e saiu da sala, a fim de dizer ao escrevente para preparar os documentos. Instruiu-o para que também incluísse todas as propriedades e suas rendas substanciais. Afinal, ele era um Cullen, com seu orgulho. Talvez a sorte o tivesse abandonado, mas não seu orgulho. Edward partiria em uma hora, mas sairia dali dotado de toda a riqueza e terras que lhe pertenciam desde o seu nascimento.

Edward postava-se junto às janelas, quando seu avô retornou.

- Está feito - disse Marcus, sentando-se novamente na cadeira.

Parte da rigidez desapareceu dos ombros de Edward; o assunto desagradável estava encerrado. Ele assentiu, tornou a encher o copo e sentou-se diante do avô.

Após um longo e denso silêncio, Marcus comentou, num tom de conversa:

- Imagino que _devo _felicitá-lo pelo seu noivado.

Edward ficou atónito. Seu noivado com Tanya, que estava prestes a ser desfeito, ainda não era de conhecimento público.

- Tanya Taylor é uma jovem adorável - o duque prosseguiu - - Conheci o avô e os tios dela e, naturalmente, o pai, duque de Melbourne. Será uma ótima esposa para você, Edward.

- Desde que a bigamia é crime neste país, isto _é _muito pouco provável.

Surpreso ao descobrir que a informação que recebera estava incorreta, Marcus bebeu mais um gole de champanhe, antes de perguntar:

- Então, será que posso saber quem é a jovem felizarda? Edward abriu a boca, disposto a mandá-lo para o inferno, mas havia algo alarmante na maneira vagarosa com que o avô pousava o copo na mesa e, depois, começou a se levantar.

- Eu não deveria ingerir bebida alcoólica - o duque explicou, em tom de desculpas. - Creio que preciso repousar um pouco. Chame Demetri para mim, por favor - pediu, com voz rouca.

- Ele saberá o que fazer.

Edward obedeceu, reparando que havia uma certa urgência em toda aquela cena. Instantes depois Demetri ajudava o duque a subir as escadas, e um médico estava sendo chamado. Este chegou em meia hora, correndo para o andar de cima com a maleta de instrumentos, e Edward ficou esperando na sala de estar, tentando ignorar a sensação inquietante de que chegara bem a tempo de presenciar a morte do avô.

Porém, quando o médico desceu, parecia aliviado.

- Já o avisei centenas de vezes para não tocar em bebida disse contrariado. - O álcool afeta seu coração. Mas agora está bem, descansando. O senhor poderá subir para vê-lo daqui a uma ou duas horas.

Edward não se importava se o duque estava doente ou não. Disse a si mesmo que aquele velho, que se parecia tanto com ele, não significava nada em sua vida. Entretanto, ouviu-se indagando ao médico:

- Quanto tempo lhe resta de vida? O médico deu de ombros, estendendo as mãos abertas. Quem pode dizer? Uma semana, um mês - especulou -, um ano, talvez mais. O coração dele é fraco, mas a determinação é grande... Agora mais do que nunca - acrescentou enquanto Demetri colocava a capa branca sobre seus ombros.

- O que quer dizer com "agora mais do que nunca"? O médico sorriu, surpreso.

- Ora, sua chegada significou muito para ele, senhor. Teve um efeito impressionante... bem, impressionante, não. Eu diria que foi um efeito _miraculoso. _Em geral o duque se zanga comigo quando está doente. Hoje, no entanto, só faltou me abraçar, em sua ansiedade para me dizer que o senhor estava aqui, e por que motivo. Na verdade, ele me ordenou que "desse uma olhada" no senhor - continuou, com o tom confiante de um velho amigo da família -, embora eu não devesse estar lhe dizendo, é claro. - Sorrindo, finalizou: - Ele acha que o senhor é "danado de bonito".

Edward fez um esforço para não reagir com qualquer tipo de emoção ante aquela informação espantosa.

- Tenha um bom dia, meu senhor - disse o médico, antes de virar-se para as irmãs do duque, que andavam pelo vestíbulo preocupadas. Tocou no chapéu, dizendo: - Senhoras... - E saiu.

- Vou subir para ver como ele está - Zafrina anunciou. Depois, voltando-se para Kachiriy, disse com firmeza: - Não aborreça Edward com sua tagarelice. - Começou a subir as escadas _e _acrescentou: - E _não _fique bisbilhotando.

Durante a hora seguinte Edward ficou andando de um lado a outro da sala, enquanto Kachiri o observava com grande interesse. Se havia uma coisa que não tinha de sobra era tempo, e era tempo que ele estava perdendo. Se continuasse naquele ritmo, Isabella estaria dando a luz ao primeiro filho antes que ele conseguisse chegar a Londres. E ainda teria de enfrentar a desagradável tarefa de desfazer o acordo nupcial com o pai de Tanya, antes _de _apresentar sua oferta de casamento ao tio de Isabella.

- Você não vai embora hoje mesmo, não é, meu querido? -" Kachiriy choramingou, de repente.

Contendo um suspiro de impaciência, Edward virou-se para ela com um leve inclinar da cabeça.

- Receio que sim, senhora.

- O coração dele vai ficar despedaçado.

Contendo o impulso de dizer à velhinha que duvidava que o duque tivesse um coração para ser despedaçado, Edward retrucou, breve:

- Ele vai sobreviver.

Kachiri o fitava com tanta intensidade que, após um momento, Edward indagou-se se ela estaria apenas confusa ou se tentava ler sua mente. _Confusa, _decidiu, quando ela levantou-se de súbito e insistiu para que Edward visse uns desenhos de papagaios que o pai dele _fizera _quando criança.

- Fica para outra vez.

- Pois eu acho - ela disse, virando a cabeça para o lado, como um passarinho - que você deveria vê-los _agora._

Maldizendo-a em silêncio, Edward abriu a boca para recusar novamente, mas mudou de ideia. Talvez ajudasse o tempo a passar mais depressa, pensou. Kachiriy levou-o pelo corredor até uma outra sala, que parecia ser o escritório particular do avô. Assim que entraram, ela tocou os lábios com a ponta do dedo.

- E agora, onde estarão aqueles desenhos? - perguntou-se em voz alta, com uma expressão de inocência e confusão. - Ah, sim! Já me lembrei. - Claudicou até a escrivaninha, onde procurou, sob uma das gavetas, algum tipo de fechadura secreta.

- Tenho certeza de que você vai adorar! Onde estará a tranca? - continuou em seu tagarelar confuso. - Aqui está! - exclamou, entreabrindo a gaveta.

Olhou para Edward e apontou para a enorme gaveta.

- Você pode encontrá-los aqui mesmo - disse. - Basta remexer nestes papéis, Tenho certeza de que estão aqui.

Edward recusava-se a invadir a privacidade de outra pessoa, mas Kachiri não tinha tais escrúpulos. Enfiando as mãos na gaveta, extraiu uma grande pilha de papéis e deixou-a sobre a mesa.

- Agora, qual é mesmo o que estou procurando? - murmurou começando a separá-los. - Meus olhos já não são mais como eram antes. Consegue ver um pássaro entre estes desenhos, querido?

Edward desviou os olhos impacientes do relógio para a escrivaninha repleta de papéis e ficou gelado. Como se lhe retribuíssem o olhar, em centenas de diferentes poses, ali estavam retratos

dele mesmo. Desenhos detalhados de Edward parado no convés do primeiro navio de sua frota... Edward passando em frente da igreja do vilarejo na Escócia, com uma das aldeãs lhe sorrindo... Edward, montado em seu pónei, todo solene, aos seis anos de idade... e aos sete, oito, nove, dez... Junto com os desenhos havia dezenas de extensos relatórios manuscritos a seu respeito, alguns atuais outros datando de muitos anos atrás, desde sua juventude.

- Está vendo algum papagaio, querido? - Kachiri indagou com inocência, embora não estivesse olhando para a papelada na mesa, mas sim para o rosto contraído de Edward.

- Não.

- Então devem estar na sala de leitura! É claro! - ela disse, animada. - Como diria Zafrina, só eu mesmo para cometer um erro tão bobo!

Edward afastou os olhos daquela prova de que seu avô estivera acompanhando o curso de sua vida quase desde o dia em que nascera - ou pelo menos desde o dia em que fora capaz de sair de dentro de casa sozinho - e fitou a tia, dizendo, zombeteiro:

- Zafrina não é muito observadora, tia Kachiri. Eu diria que a senhora _é _esperta como uma raposa.

Kachiri enviou-lhe um sorrisinho conspiratório e pressionou o dedo nos lábios.

- Não conte nada a ela, está bem? Zafrina gosta tanto de pensar que é a mais inteligente...

- Como o duque conseguiu obter estes desenhos? – Edward indagou, fazendo-a parar quando se encaminhava para a porta.

- Muitos deles foram feitos por uma mulher do vilarejo próximo a sua casa. Mais tarde, ele contratava um artista, sempre que sabia que você estaria em algum lugar, numa época específica. Vou deixá-lo por alguns instantes, meu querido, para que descanse um pouco. Aqui é tão tranquilo e silencioso, não acha? -

Edward sabia que ela estava saindo para que ele pudesse examinar os papéis à vontade. Hesitou por um longo momento, antes de sentar na cadeira da escrivaninha e passar os olhos pelos relatórios escritos a seu respeito.

Eram todos assinados por um tal de sr. Jenkis Norwich _e _enquanto Edward começava a folhear a grossa pilha de papel, a raiva que sentira por aquela ultrajante invasão por parte do avô foi se transformando em vago divertimento. Em primeiro lugar, quase todas as cartas enviadas pelo investigador iniciavam com frases _que _deixavam claro que o duque o repreendera por não relatar detalhes suficientes. Uma das cartas dizia:

**_Minhas sinceras desculpas, Sua Graça, pela falha não intencional em mencionar que o sr. Cullen realmente aprecia um charuto ocasional..._**

A outra iniciava com:

**_Não me dei conta, Sua Graça, de que o senhor desejava, além de saber que o cavalo do sr. Cullen venceu a corrida, saber também a que velocidade ele corria._**

Pela aparência manuseada das centenas de páginas dos relatórios era óbvio que haviam sido lidas e relidas muitas vezes, e graças a alguns comentários casuais do investigador, também ficou evidente que seu avô lhe expressara seus sentimentos de orgulho em relação ao neto.

**_Sei que ficará feliz em saber, Sua Graça, que o jovem la é um excelente cavaleiro, como imaginava..._**

**_Concordo plenamente com o senhor, e com muitas outras pessoas, que o sr. Cullen é, sem dúvida, um génio..._**

**_Posso assegurar-lhe, Sua Graça, que sua preocupação com aquele duelo é sem fundamento. Foi apenas um ferimento no braço, nada mais grave._**

Edward continuou lendo a esmo, sem perceber que começavam a surgir pequenas rachaduras na barreira que havia erguido contra seu avô.

**_Sua Graça_**", o investigador escrevera, numa rara demonstração de impaciência, quando Edward tinha onze anos, **_a sugestão de que eu deveria procurar um médico que pudesse examinar em segredo a garganta inflamada do jovem Edward vai além de todos os limites da razão. Mesmo se eu encontrasse um médico disposto a fingir ser um viajante perdido, não posso imaginar como ele conseguiria examinar a garganta do menino sem levantar suspeitas!"_**

Conforme iam passando os minutos, mais crescia a incredulidade de Edward ao deparar-se com toda a história de sua vida desde os menores pecados até as grandes conquistas. Seus ganhos e perdas nos jogos apareciam regularmente; cada navio que acrescentava à sua frota estava ali descrito, com os respectivos desenhos ilustrativos; seu progresso financeiro fora relatado em cada minucioso e brilhante detalhe.

Abriu a gaveta devagar, amontoou os papéis dentro dela, e saiu do escritório, fechando a porta atrás de si. Estava a caminho de volta para a sala de estar quando Demetri foi ao seu encontro, dizendo que o duque gostaria de vê-lo naquele momento.

Quando Edward entrou no quarto, seu avô estava sentado perto da lareira, vestido num robe e parecendo surpreendentemente forte.

- O senhor está com uma aparência... – Edward começou a dizer, mas hesitou, irritado com o alívio que sentia. - bem melhor - finalizou, breve.

- Creio que nunca me senti tão bem, em toda a minha vida - o duque afirmou, e Edward não saberia dizer se ele estava ou não apenas demonstrando a determinação a que o médico se referira. - Os documentos estão prontos - prosseguiu. - Já os assinei todos e... Bem, tomei a liberdade de ordenar que a refeição fosse servida aqui, na esperança de que você a compartilhasse comigo, antes de partir. Afinal, você terá de comer em algum lugar, _não _é?

Edward vacilou, mas acabou assentindo. A tensão desapareceu do rosto do duque.

- Ótimo! - ele exclamou.

Inclinou-se para a frente e entregou os papéis e uma pena ao neto. Depois, ficou observando com evidente satisfação, Edward assiná-los sem se incomodar em ler - e, dessa forma, aceitando sem saber, não apenas o título do pai mas também toda a fortuna que o acompanhava.

- Agora, onde estávamos quando nossa conversa teve de ser interrompida? - o duque indagou ao receber de volta os documentos.

Os pensamentos de Edward continuavam naquele escritório, onde havia uma escrivaninha repleta de bem-guardados relatórios de todos os fatos de sua vida e, por um instante, limitou-se a olhar para o avô.

- Ah, sim! - o duque pareceu se lembrar, quando Edward sentou-se à sua frente. - Estávamos falando sobre sua futura esposa. Então, quem é a jovem felizarda?

Cruzando as longas pernas, Edward recostou-se na cadeira e encarou o avô num silêncio casual e especulativo, mantendo a sobrancelha arqueada, numa leve zombaria.

- O senhor não sabe? - perguntou, seco. - _Eu _tomei a decisão há cinco dias. Será que o sr. Norwich atrasou novamente a correspondência?

O duque se enrijeceu e, depois, pareceu envelhecer de repente.

- Kachiri... - falou, num tom baixo. Com um suspiro, ergueu os olhos para Edward, com uma expressão ao mesmo tempo orgulhosa e humilde. - Você ficou zangado?

- Não sei.

O duque assentiu.

- Será que faz ideia do quanto é difícil, para mim, dizer "desculpe-me"?

- Então não diga.

O velho duque deu outro longo suspiro e tornou a assentir, aceitando a resposta do neto.

- Bem, então será que podemos conversar? Apenas um pouco?

- Sobre o que o senhor quer falar?

- Sua futura esposa, por exemplo - o duque respondeu, caloroso. - Quem é ela?

- Isabella Swan. Marcus ficou surpreso.

- É mesmo? Pensei que você havia encerrado este caso complicado uns dois anos atrás.

Edward reprimiu um sorriso irónico diante do atrevimento dele em expressar tal opinião.

- Creio que devo enviar minhas congratulações a ela, o mais depressa possível - o duque acrescentou.

- Seriam prematuras – Edward retrucou, evasivo.

Porém, durante a hora seguinte, aplacado pelo conhaque e embotado pelo cansaço e pelas perguntas incessantes e perceptivas do avô, Edward acabou relatando o problema referente a Isabella e seu tio. Um tanto surpreso, percebeu que nem sequer precisava dar explicações para as horríveis intrigas em que Isabella fora envolvida, ou para o fato de a reputação dela estar em frangalhos. Mesmo seu avô estava ciente disso, como também, ao que parecia, toda a corte - exatamente como Leah Throckmorton-Jones afirmara.

- Se você acha - o duque alertou-o - que a sociedade irá perdoar e aceitar esta jovem apenas porque você está disposto a casar-se com ela, Edward, asseguro-lhe que está muito enganado. Eles vão ignorar sua participação nesse caso desagradável, como aliás já fizeram, porque você é homem, e um homem rico, sem mencionar que agora detém o título de marquês de Kensington. Entretanto, quando Lady Isabella se tornar sua marquesa, com o casamento, talvez a tolerem apenas por não ter outra escolha, mas irão demonstrar o desprezo que sentem sempre que surgir uma oportunidade. Será necessário uma grande demonstração de força, de parte de algumas pessoas de influência, para fazer com que a sociedade se dê conta de que deve aceitá-la. Do contrário, ela continuará sendo tratada como uma pária.

Se dependesse dele, Edward mandaria, com toda tranquilidade e sem a menor hesitação, esta tal "sociedade" para o inferno. Porém, estas pessoas já haviam levado Isabella para o inferno e ele queria, de alguma forma, desfazer todos aqueles enganos. Concentrava-se vagamente nesses pensamentos quando o duque afirmou:

- Irei a Londres e estarei presente quando seu noivado for anunciado.

- Não – Edward apressou-se em dizer, cerrando os dentes com raiva. Aplacar o ódio que sentia pelo avô era uma coisa, mas algo bem diferente dar-lhe permissão para insinuar-se em sua vida, agindo como um aliado, ou aceitar a ajuda dele.

- Compreendo sua relutância em aceitar minha oferta - o duque falou, com toda calma. - Entretanto, não a faço apenas por mim. Existem dois outros bons motivos para isso: será um tremendo benefício para Isabella, quando a sociedade certificar se de que _eu _estou totalmente disposto a aceitá-la como esposa do meu neto. Sou o único que tem algum poder para fazer estas pessoas mudarem de opinião. O segundo motivo - prosseguiu, insistindo em suas vantagens enquanto podia - é que, até que a sociedade nos veja juntos e em completa harmonia, os rumores _e _dúvidas sobre seu questionável parentesco comigo irão persistir. Em outras palavras, você pode afirmar que é meu herdeiro, mas enquanto a sociedade não tiver certeza de que eu o encaro como tal, não acreditará no que você diz ou no que os jornais publicarem. Agora, se você quiser que Lady Isabella seja tratada com o respeito que merece como marquesa de Kensington, então a corte deverá, primeiro, aceitar _você _como marquês de Kensington. As duas coisas estão ligadas. E tudo deverá ser feito _devagar _- enfatizou -, dando-se um passo de cada vez. Se agirmos assim, ninguém ousará opor-se a mim, ou mesmo desafiá-lo, e a sociedade se verá obrigada a aceitar Lady Isabella e esquecer para sempre todos os rumores maldosos.

Edward hesitou. Um turbilhão de emoções se agitava em seu peito e sua mente.

- Vou pensar nisso - falou, afinal.

- Eu entendo - o duque afirmou, em voz baixa. - Se por acaso decidir aceitar minha ajuda, partirei para Londres pela manhã, e ficarei em minha casa na cidade.

Edward levantou-se para sair, e o avô acompanhou-o. Um tanto desajeitado, o velho estendeu-lhe a mão e, relutante, Edward aceitou o cumprimento. O aperto de mão do duque surpreendeu-o pela força e firmeza, e durou um longo instante.

- Edward - ele disse, num tom de súbito desespero -, se pudesse desfazer todos os meus atos de trinta e dois anos atrás, eu não teria dúvidas... Eu lhe juro.

- Tenho certeza de que sim - respondeu Edward, indiferente. Você acha - o duque acrescentou, numa voz fraca - que será capaz de me perdoar, algum dia? Edward respondeu com sinceridade:

- Eu não sei. O duque assentiu e retirou a mão.

- Estarei em Londres ainda esta semana. Quando você pretende chegar?

- Isso vai depender do tempo que levarei em conversas com o pai de Tanya e, depois, com o tio de Isabella. E ainda preciso explicar-me com ela. Portanto, considerando-se tudo isso acredito que chegarei em Londres por volta do dia quinze.

* * *

_Eu amo o tio Eleazar! Leah disse tudo que estava engasgado a tempos! Kkkkk_

_O Edward é teimoso demais, mais teve que passar por cima do seu orgulho e teimosia para reparar a mal que ele causou! Já adoro o avô do Edward, pelo bem que ele vai fazer a Bella... Mais agora a pergunta que não quer calar é: A Bella vai aceitar o Edward? E o que vocês acham que vai acontecer quando ela descobrir a verdade sobre o Jasper?_

_Bom se querem saber continue lendo que eu conto! *-*_

_Meninas vou pedir um favorzinho U.U... Quem estiver lendo deixei um Eu! Para mim saber quantas pessoas estão lendo! Obrigada_

_Então meus amores... Até Sabado!... E um maravilhoso final de semana para cada uma de vocês!... Fiquem com Deus, e que ele abençõe vocês e suas familias... Robsteijooossss_


	13. Chapter 13

_Oi Meus amoresss... Boaaa Noite! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim*-* Nesse capítulo a Bella vai contar com a ajuda da artilharia pesada! Rose, Emmett, Felix, Vovó do Emmett, Marcus, e o Edward para ajudar nossa menina a não ser massacrada pelas linguas maldosas!... Se preparem para torcer, que tudo de certo para nossa Bellinha... Ela merece ser feliz! U.U... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella se pôs de pé devagar, apertando os punhos nervosamente ao encarar Rosalie Townsende através da suntuosa sala verde e creme da casa da jovem duquesa, em Londres.

- Rose, isso é loucura! - exclamou com frustrada incredulidade. - Meu tio deu-me um prazo até o dia vinte e quatro, e já estamos no dia quinze! Como espera que eu pense em ir a um baile esta noite, quando minha vida está acabando e não conseguimos achar nenhuma solução!

- Talvez _esta _seja a solução – Rose argumentou. - E é a _única _em que consegui pensar, desde que você chegou.

Isabella parou de andar de um lado para outro, girou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Rose perdera o juízo!

Havia voltado às pressas da Escócia para a Inglaterra, esperando convencer o seu tio, apenas para ouvi-lo informar, com toda frieza, que também acabara de receber uma contra-oferta de Lord Marchman.

- Prefiro aguardar até que Marchman envie uma proposta definitiva – Billy dissera. - O título dele é maior que o de Belhaven, bem como sua fortuna, portanto é menos provável que esbanje meu dinheiro. Enviei-lhe uma carta, pedindo que tome uma decisão até o dia vinte e quatro.

Isabella mantivera seu controle e utilizara todo o seu bom humor a fim de convencê-lo a permitir que ela fosse para Londres, nesse meio tempo. Sabendo que agora estava bem perto de livrar-se dela, tio Billy exibira uma boa-vontade pouco característica.

- Tudo bem. Hoje é dia dez; você pode ficar em Londres até o dia vinte e quatro. Caso Marchman faça a oferta, eu a aviso por carta.

" E-eu creio que gostaria de obter os conselhos de Rosalie Tonsende, sobre as formalidades do casamento – Isabella mentira num impulso, esperando que Rose pudesse ajudá-la a encontrar uma forma de não se casar com nenhum daqueles dois homens. – Rose está em Londres para a temporada, e convidou-me para ficar na casa dela.

- Você pode ficar na minha casa da cidade, contanto que leve seus próprios criados – Billy oferecera, magnânimo. - Se Belhaven quiser cortejá-la enquanto isso, talvez vá visitá-la en Londres. Na verdade, já que vai estar na cidade, pode encomendar o vestido de noiva. Mas nada muito caro - acrescentara franzindo a testa com severidade. - Não há motivo para um grande casamento na corte, quando uma pequena cerimónia aqui em Havenhurst servirá muito bem. Mas... agora que estou pensando, tampouco será necessário um vestido de noiva, desde que o de sua mãe foi usado apenas uma vez.

Isabella nem sequer se incomodara de lembrá-lo de que o casamento de sua mãe fora celebrado com uma suntuosa cerimónia na igreja de St. James, e que o vestido que ela usara, luxuoso e incrustado de pérolas, com uma cauda de quase quatro metros, pareceria absurdo num casamento simples e íntimo na capela de Havenhurst. Naquele momento, continuava com a esperança de evitar qualquer tipo de cerimónia que fosse, e estava ansiosa demais em partir para Londres para ficar ali conversando sobre moda.

Agora, depois de passar cinco dias com Rose, maquinando _e _descartando soluções impossíveis, sua amiga subitamente decidia que seria de importância primordial que Isabella fizesse sua reentrada na sociedade, participando de um baile naquela noite. E para tornar tudo ainda pior, Sir Mike Belhaven chegara a Londres no dia anterior e, em sua ansiedade excessiva de cortejar Isabella, praticamente tomara de assalto a casa de tio Billy, na rua Promenade.

- Isabella – Rose falou com determinação -, devo lhe confessar que não tive muito tempo para pensar em todos os detalhes pois só concebi este plano três horas atrás, mas se você apenas se sentar e tomar um pouco deste chá, tentarei explicar a minha estratégia.

- Ir a um baile esta noite... – Isabella repetiu enquanto obedecia e desabava num lindo sofazinho revestido de seda verde. - Isso não é uma solução é... é um _pesadelo!_

_- _Quer me deixar explicar? E nem adianta ficar discutindo porque já coloquei o plano em andamento e recuso-me a ser Contestada.

Isabella afastou os cabelos da testa, num gesto nervoso, e assentiu com relutância. Quando Rosalie lançou um olhar significativo para o chá que seu mordomo acabara de trazer, ela suspirou, pegou a delicada xícara e bebeu um golinho.

- Então explique.

- Sem querer insistir no que já sabemos, faltam nove dias para o encerramento do seu prazo. Nove dias para encontrarmos um pretendente mais aceitável para você.

Isabella engasgou com o chá.

- Outro _pretendente? _Você deve estar brincando! - disparou, apanhada em algum ponto entre a hilaridade e o horror.

- Nem um pouco – Rose retrucou, bebericando seu chá com toda calma. - Veja bem: quando você debutou, recebeu quinze pedidos de casamento em quatro semanas. Se naquela época conseguiu acumular uma média de meio pretendente por dia, então, mesmo considerando-se o escândalo que paira sobre sua cabeça, não há razão neste mundo que nos impeça de achar pelo menos um pretendente que seja de seu gosto, em nove dias inteiros. Você está muito mais bonita, agora, do que aos dezessete anos.

Isabella empalideceu ante a menção ao escândalo.

- Não posso fazer isso, Rose - disse, trémula. - Não posso encarar aquelas pessoas. Ainda não!

- Talvez não, se estivesse sozinha. Mas _não estará _sozinha, esta noite. - Em seu desespero de convencer a amiga da exequiibilidade e necessidade de seu plano, Rose inclinou o corpo para a frente, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. - Estive bastante ocupada nestas três últimas horas, desde que concebi o plano, sabendo que a temporada está apenas começando, nem todos estão na cidade, mas já enviei um recado à avó do meu marido, pedindo-lhe que viesse para cá assim que chegasse a Londres, hoje. Meu marido ainda está em Hawthorne e pretende voltar esta noite, mas deve passar primeiro por um dos clubes que costuma frequentar. Já mandei a ele uma longa carta, explicando toda a situação e pedindo que nos encontre no baile dos Willington, às dez e meia. Também enviei uma carta ao meu cunhado, Felix, que irá acompanhá-la. Até agora, já somos quatro do seu lado. Talvez lhe pareça pouco, mas você não pode imaginar a grand influência que meu marido e a avó dele têm na sociedade.

Rose fez uma breve pausa e, com um sorriso caloroso e confiante, prosseguiu:

- A duquesa de Hawthorne, viúva do duque de Hawthorne é uma dama de _enorme _importância na corte, e tem um prazer quase vergonhoso em ver a sociedade curvar-se aos seus desejos Você ainda não conhece meu marido - finalizou, com o sorriso tornando-se mais doce -, mas Emmett possui uma influência muito maior do que a viúva, e não permitirá que ninguém lhe dirija nenhuma palavra desagradável. Aliás, ninguém nem sequer se _atreverá _a fazer isso, se ele estiver conosco.

- E ele... ele sabe de tudo a meu respeito? Quem eu sou e... Isto é, o que aconteceu comigo?

- Na carta que escrevi, expliquei a ele quem você é... para mim. E também fiz um resumo de tudo o que lhe aconteceu há dois anos. Eu teria contado antes, mas não o vi mais, desde que estive com você em Havenhurst. Ele esteve viajando, verificando as propriedades e os negócios que foram deixados aos cuidados de outros enquanto estivemos em lua-de-mel.

Isabella sentia-se doente só de pensar na possibilidade de o marido de Rose voltar a Londres e anunciar que ela não seria uma companhia adequada para a esposa - ou que se recusasse a participar daquele plano. Tal perspectiva era tão repulsiva que ela se agarrou ao único obstáculo em que conseguiu pensar com um enorme alívio.

- Não vai dar certo! - exclamou, toda contente.

- Por que não?

- Porque não tenho nenhuma roupa apropriada para o baile.

- Tem, sim – Rose retrucou, com um sorriso triunfante. - É um vestido que eu trouxe da França. - Ergueu a mão, silenciando os protestos da amiga. - Não posso mais usar o vestido pois minha cintura já aumentou bastante.

Isabella lançou um olhar de dúvida à cintura fina de Rose que concluiu ponderando:.

- Ora, Isabella, no ano que vem o vestido já estará fora de moda, e creio que é muito justo que uma de nós duas o aprove. Já mandei um recado para que Alistar traga Maggie para cá, _com _tudo o que você precisar. – Rose esboçou um sorrisinho maroto. - Não tenho a menor intenção de deixá-la voltar para a casa de seu tio na rua Promenade, pois pressinto que você me enviaria um recado, mais tarde, alegando uma violenta dor de cabeça que obrigara a ir para a cama com seus sais.

Apesar das emoções horríveis que a atingiam, Isabella teve de engolir um sorriso culpado. Havia pensado em fazer exatamente aquilo.

- Vou concordar com o plano - disse então, fitando a amiga com os enormes olhos chocolates. - Mas apenas se a duquesa não demonstrar a menor reserva em ser minha madrinha esta noite.

- Deixe tudo por minha conta - afirmou Rose, com um profundo suspiro de alívio.

O mordomo surgiu na porta naquele momento, e anunciou, cheio de formalidade:

- Saiba Vossa Graça que a duquesa acabou de chegar. Levei-a para o salão amarelo, conforme a senhora instruiu.

Com um sorriso radiante, que demonstrava uma confiança que de fato não sentia, Rose levantou-se.

- Quero trocar apenas uma palavrinha a sós com ela, por uns cinco minutos, antes de apresentá-la a você - explicou, encaminhando-se para a porta. Antes de sair, parou por um instante e virou-se para a amiga. - Só há uma coisa que acho que preciso lhe contar... - disse, hesitante. - A avó do meu marido às vezes se mostra um pouco... ríspida.

A "palavrinha" que Rose precisava trocar com a viúva demorou bem mais do que cinco minutos, e Isabella olhava para o relógio com profunda infelicidade, imaginando todo tipo de indignação relutante com que a amiga estaria confrontando-se. Quando a porta da sala de estar tornou a ser aberta, Isabella estava tão tensa que se levantou de um pulo, e permaneceu imóvel, sentindo-se desgraciosa e desajeitada enquanto a mulher com a apatia mais imponente que ela já vira deslizava majestosamente para dentro, ao lado de Rose.

Além de possuir a postura real de uma mulher nascida em berço de ouro, a duquesa de Hawthorne era alta, com um par de penetrantes olhos castanhos, um nariz aristocrático e uma expressão imperiosa, que permanecia sempre estampada no rosto de pele muito alva.

Num silêncio tranquilo, a dama esperou que Rose procedesse as apresentações, enquanto observava Isabella executar a reverência e retribuir a cortesia. Sem nada dizer, a duquesa levantou o véu do chapeuzinho e os olhos frios inspecionaram Isabella desde o topo dos cabelos até a ponta dos pés. Isabella começou a abandonar qualquer esperança de que a senhora a aceitaria como protegida para aquela noite, fosse ou não de boa vontade

Quando finalmente dignou-se a falar, a voz da viúva soou tão cortante quanto o estalar de um chicote.

- Minha cara jovem - foi dizendo, sem preâmbulos -, Rosalie acabou de me explicar que deseja minha colaboração para reintroduzi-la na sociedade, esta noite. Entretanto, como eu disse a Rosalie, não há qualquer necessidade de descrever-me o escândalo que envolveu sua amizade com um certo sr. Edward Cullen, há dois anos. Estou _muito bem a _par de tudo isso, assim como todas as outras pessoas da corte. - Deixou que o comentário pouco gentil e desnecessário penetrasse no orgulho já dilacerado de Isabella, antes de prosseguir: - O que desejo saber, agora, é se devo ou não esperar uma repetição daqueles eventos, caso concorde com o pedido de Rosalie.

Mesmo estando mergulhada numa onda de vergonha e raiva, Isabella conseguiu manter o olhar firme. Embora sua voz falhasse um pouco, falou com calma e clareza:

- Devo dizer a Vossa Graça que não exerço nenhum controle sobre as línguas maldosas. Se assim fosse, não teria sido vítima do escândalo de dois anos atrás. No entanto, tampouco tenho o menor desejo de voltar a fazer parte desta sua sociedade. Ainda guardo cicatrizes profundas da minha última batalha com a _nobreza._

De propósito, injetou uma boa dose de desprezo na palavra nobreza", calou-se e preparou-se para ser estraçalhada pela mulher cujas sobrancelhas se uniram numa expressão grave. No instante seguinte, porém, os pálidos olhos castanhos registraram algo que se poderia definir como aprovação e depois se viraram para Rosalie. Com um breve meneio de cabeça, a viúva declarou:

- Acho que vou concordar, Rosalie. Ela tem coragem suficiente para suportar o que está para vir. É impressionante, não acha? - a duquesa continuou, enviando um sorriso seco a Isabella -, que, se por um lado nós da corte nos orgulhamos de nossas maneiras civilizadas, muitos também se banqueteiam com as reputações alheias, de preferência com a maior suntuosidade possível!

Permitindo que Isabella afundasse, devagar e meio zonza, na mesma cadeira de onde havia pulado minutos antes, a duquesa foi até o sofá e sentou-se, mantendo os olhos comprimidos e pensativos.

- O baile dos Willington, esta noite, será muito concorrido - começou, após um instante. - Talvez seja uma vantagem para nós, pois todos, sejam nobres ou não, estarão presentes. Isso significa que haverá poucos motivos para boatos sobre o aparecimento de Isabella, desde que toda a sociedade a terá visto pessoalmente.

- É extrema bondade de Vossa Graça - disse Isabella, sentindo que deveria expressar sua gratidão por todo o trabalho que a duquesa estava se dispondo a ter por sua causa - fazer algo que...

- Bobagem - a viúva interrompeu, ríspida. - Raramente sou uma pessoa bondosa. Agradável, às vezes - continuou, enquanto Rosalie tentava esconder seu divertimento. - Ou até mesmo graciosa, quando a ocasião exige, mas "bondosa", jamais. Bondade é uma coisa tão sem-graça... é como chá morno. Agora, se quiser aceitar um conselho, minha jovem - acrescentou, olhando para o rosto pálido e tenso de Isabella -, você deve ir já para seu quarto tirar uma longa e restauradora soneca. Está com uma aparência muito tensa e cansada. Enquanto repousa, Rosalie e eu faremos nossos planos.

Isabella reagiu àquela ordem de ir para a cama da mesma forma que todas as pessoas reagiam a uma ordem da duquesa: Após um breve instante de choque e afronta, obedeceu. Rose desculpou-se apressadamente, a fim de acompanhar a amiga até seus aposentos, e assim que entraram, abraçou-a com força.

- Lamento por aquele momento desagradável, mas a duquesa disse que queria assegurar-se de que você era corajosa. Nunca imaginei que fosse testá-la daquela maneira! De qualquer forma concluiu, toda feliz -, eu _sabia _que ela iria gostar muito de você, e foi isso que aconteceu!

Saiu do quarto envolta numa nuvem de saias cor-de-rosa deixando Isabella recostada contra o batente da porta, imaginando como a duquesa trataria as pessoas de quem gostasse só um pouco.

A viúva esperava na sala de estar, com uma expressão preocupada no rosto, quando Rose retornou.

- Rosalie - ela começou sem rodeios, servindo-se de chá -, ocorreu-me que há algo em que talvez você não tenha pensado...

Interrompeu-se, olhando para o mordomo que acabara de surgir na soleira da porta.

- Com licença de Vossa Graça - disse ele, dirigindo-se a Rosalie -, mas o sr. Alistar solicita permissão para lhe falar por um instante.

- Quem é o sr. Alistar? - a duquesa inquiriu, irritada ao ver que Rosalie concordara em recebê-lo de imediato na sala de estar.

- É o mordomo de Isabella – Rose explicou, com um sorriso.

- É uma pessoa muito gentil... e que adora romances de mistério! Segundos depois, sob o olhar de intensa desaprovação da duquesa, um homem rígido, de cabelos brancos e trajando um terno preto já bastante gasto, marchou orgulhosamente para dentro da sala e sentou-se ao lado de Rosalie sem grandes cerimónias.

- Seu recado dizia que a senhora tem um plano para ajudar a srta. Isabella a escapar da aflição em que se encontra – Alistar falou, ansioso. - Decidi trazer Maggie pessoalmente, para ter a chance de conversar com a senhora.

- O plano ainda está um pouco vago, Alistar – Rose admitiu

- Mas, basicamente, vamos reapresentá-la à sociedade esta noite e verificar se é possível superarmos aquele escândalo envolvendo o sr. Cullen.

- Aquele _patife _– Alistar disparou. - O som do nome _dele faz _com que meus punhos se fechem com vontade de socá-lo!

- Provoca o mesmo efeito em mim, Alistar – Rose concordou. - Isso é tudo o que planejamos até agora.

Alistar levantou-se para sair, deu uma palmadinha no ombro de Rose e, com toda calma, informou à aristocrática dama que aterrorizava metade da corte com sua arrogância pétrea, e que no momento o fuzilava com os olhos, pela familiaridade com que tratava Rosalie:

- Vossa Graça tem uma menina de ouro aqui. Conheço a srta. Rose desde que era uma garotinha correndo atrás dos sapos em nosso lago, junto com a srta. Isabella.

A viúva não respondeu. Permaneceu sentada em gélido silêncio e apenas os olhos se moveram, acompanhando a saída do mordomo.

- Rosalie! - limitou-se a dizer, zangada. Mas Rose riu e tomou-lhe a mão.

- Não condene minha familiaridade com os criados, eu lhe imploro, vovó. Não vou mudar, e isso só servirá para deixá-la aborrecida. Além do mais, a senhora estava prestes a me dizer alguma coisa que parecia importante, quando Alistar chegou.

Distraindo-se da ira em relação ao comportamento indecoroso de certos criados, a duquesa falou, com ar sério:

- Quando conversamos antes, você estava tão preocupada em não deixarmos Isabella esperando aqui por muito tempo que nem sequer me deu a chance de discutir alguns fatos pertinentes, que talvez possam lhe trazer graves preocupações. Isto é, se ainda não estiver ciente deles.

- Que fatos?

- Não leu os jornais de hoje? - Ainda não. Por quê?

- De acordo com o Times e o Gazette, Marcus em pessoa está aqui em Londres e acabou de afirmar que Edward Cullen é seu neto e herdeiro legítimo. É claro que há anos se comenta que Cullen é o neto dele, mas apenas uns poucos sabiam que o fato era verdadeiro.

- Eu não fazia ideia... – Rose murmurou distraída, pensando na injustiça que significava aquele libertino, que causara tanta infelicidade à vida de Isabella, estar desfrutando agora de tal boa sorte, enquanto que o futuro de sua amiga mostrava-se cada vez mais negro e incerto. - Nunca tinha ouvido falar em Edward Cullen, até seis semanas atrás, quando voltamos de nossa viajem e alguém mencionou o nome dele, relacionando-o com o escândalo que envolveu Isabella.

- Isso não me surpreende. Antes do ano passado, o nome de Edward Cullen raramente era mencionado nos salões da _melhor _sociedade. Você e Emmett partiram em lua-de-mel antes que o escândalo com Isabella acontecesse, por isso não haveria motivos para que você ouvisse falar dele.

- Como um patife daqueles conseguiu convencer o duque a legitimá-lo como herdeiro? – Rose indagou, furiosa.

- Pois ouso dizer que ele não precisava ser "legitimado", se é que entendi suas palavras. Ele é o neto legítimo e natural de Marcus, e foi o seu marido quem me garantiu isso, alguns anos atrás, em total confidência. Eu também sei - a senhora acrescentou, enfática - que Emmett_ é _uma das poucas pessoas a quem Cullen já admitiu o parentesco.

Uma sensação de desastre iminente cresceu dentro de Rosalie, e ela pousou a xícara na mesa, com todo cuidado.

- Emmett? - repetiu alarmada. - Mas por que um canalha como aquele teria escolhido Emmett para ouvir-lhe as confidências?

- Como você deve saber muito bem, Rosalie - a duquesa respondeu tranquilamente -, seu marido nem sempre teve uma vida irreprovável. Ele e Cullen eram companheiros de farras, em seus dias de juventude... jogando, bebendo e fazendo todas as coisas condenáveis que os homens fazem. E era isso que eu receava: que você não tivesse conhecimento dessa antiga amizade entre eles.

Rose fechou os olhos, desolada.

- Eu estava contando com o apoio de Emmett para esta noite. Já escrevi a ele, explicando a maneira horrível com que aquele abominável patife tratou Isabella, mas não mencionei o nome dele. Jamais imaginei que Emmett pudesse conhecer Edward Cullen, quanto mais ser _amigo _de tal pessoa! Tinha _tanta _certeza de que se ele conhecesse Isabella, faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para ajudá-la a acertar sua vida, esta noite!

Inclinando-se no sofá, a duquesa apertou-lhe a mão e disse com o mesmo sorriso seco de sempre:

- Nós duas sabemos que Emmett lhe daria todo apoio, _se _você lhe pedisse para enfrentar qualquer pessoa, fosse inimigo _ou _amigo, minha querida. Neste caso, contudo, talvez você não obtenha a simpatia incondicional de seu marido, quando ele souber que o "abominável patife" a que você se referiu é um de seus melhores amigos. Era sobre isso que eu precisava alertá-la.

- Isabella não pode saber – Rose falou, enfática. - Ela ficaria tão apreensiva em relação a Emmett... e nem posso culpá-la por isso. Esta vida é muito injusta! - acrescentou, lançando os olhos para o exemplar fechado do jornal _Times _que estava na mesinha de canto. - Se houvesse um mínimo de justiça, aquele... aquele desencaminhador de jovens inocentes jamais seria um marquês, enquanto que Isabella tem medo até de mostrar o rosto diante da sociedade! Imagino que não exista uma possibilidade de que ele não receba nenhum centavo, ou nenhum pedacinho de terra, juntamente com o título, não é? Creio que poderia suportar melhor esta ideia se ele continuasse sendo um escocês pobretão, ou um jogador miserável. A duquesa riu, com ironia.

- Nenhuma possibilidade, minha querida. E se por acaso é isso que Isabella acredita que ele seja, está bastante enganada.

- Nem quero ouvir falar neste assunto – Rose pediu, com um suspiro irritado. - Não, eu preciso saber. Conte-me tudo, por favor.

- Não há muito o que contar - disse a duquesa, pegando as luvas e começando a vesti-las. - Pouco depois do escândalo com Isabella, Cullen desapareceu. Então, menos de um ano atrás, alguém, cujo nome permaneceu em segredo por muito tempo, comprou aquela esplêndida propriedade em Tilshire, deu-lhe o nome de Montmayne e iniciou as obras de reforma, contratando um exército de carpinteiros para fazer os trabalhos. Meses depois, uma mansão magnífica aqui em Londres, na rua Brook, também foi vendida... novamente para alguém que não queria "ter o nome Divulgado". E nessa casa também se iniciaram reformas completas A sociedade estava atónita, imaginando quem seria o proprietário, até que, alguns meses atrás, Edward Cullen foi visto entrando na tal mansão número onze da rua Upper Brook. Há dois anos corriam rumores de que Edward Cullen não passava de um reles jogador e, sem dúvida, tratava-se de _persona non grata _na maioria dos lares respeitáveis. Hoje, no entanto, tenho o triste dever de informá-la de que ele é mais rico que Creso, e é bemvindo em quase todos os salões onde queira colocar os pés. Mas, felizmente, parece que ele não se importa muito com isso. Levantando-se para sair, a duquesa concluiu, num tom desarmador: - É melhor você saber de todo o resto agora, porque terá de enfrentar os fatos, esta noite.

- O que está querendo dizer? – Rose indagou, assustada levantando-se para acompanhá-la.

- Quero dizer que as perspectivas para o sucesso de Isabella esta noite serão muito reduzidas, devido ao anúncio que Stanhope fez esta manhã.

- Por quê?

- A resposta é simples: agora que Cullen possui um título, além da fortuna que conseguiu juntar, o que aconteceu entre ele e Isabella será encarado pela corte como um "passatempo de cavalheiro", embora continue sendo uma terrível mancha na reputação da jovem. E há mais uma coisa... - acrescentou, usando um tom mais dramático.

- Nem sei se quero ouvir. O que é?

- EU - a duquesa anunciou - não tenho um bom pressentimento sobre esta noite!

Naquele momento Rosalie também não tinha.

- Felix concordou em acompanhar Isabella ao baile, e Claire está de acordo - disse, referindo-se ao cunhado e sua esposa, que ficara na casa de campo. - Porém, eu gostaria que o acompanhante dela fosse outro... algum solteiro cobiçado e irrepreensível. Enfim, alguém a quem as pessoas respeitem, ou melhor ainda, de quem tenham _medo. _Caius Carstairs Roddy seria _perfeito! _Mandei a ele um recado urgente, para que me procurasse aqui assim que fosse possível, mas ele não é esperado em Londres antes desta noite, ou amanhã. Ele seria o acompanhante ideal para Isabella, se eu conseguisse convencê-lo. A senhora sabe, a maioria das pessoas da corte simplesmente tremem de medo dos comentários ferinos de Roddy.

- Elas tremem de medo de _mim _- disse a viúva, com orgulho

- Sim, eu sei – Rose assentiu, sorrindo. - Ninguém ousa dizer uma palavra desagradável a Isabella diante da senhora. Mas Roddy talvez possa amedrontar as pessoas a ponto de covencê-las a _aceitar _Isabella.

- Talvez sim, talvez não. Bem, a que horas e onde iremos nos reunir para este evento condenado ao fracasso?

Rose girou os olhos _e _sorriu, confiante.

- Sairemos daqui às dez e meia. Pedi a Emmett que nos encontrasse na fila de recepção dos Willington, para que possamos entrar todos juntos no salão de baile.

As oito e meia daquela noite, Edward estava parado diante da casa do tio de Isabella, na rua Promenade, reprimindo um desejo quase irresistível de assassinar o mordomo. Este, por sua vez parecia estar lutando contra um inexplicável impulso de atacá-lo fisicamente.

- Vou perguntar de novo, porque talvez não tenha entendido da última vez – Edward falou, pronunciando as palavras num tom sedoso e ameaçador que costumava gelar o sangue dos homens comuns. - _Onde está sua patroa!_

Apenas uma leve sombra de palidez cobriu o rosto de Alistar.

- _Saiu! _- respondeu ao homem que arruinara a vida de sua jovem patroa e que agora aparecia ali sem ser esperado ou convidado, com certeza para tentar arruiná-la de novo quando ela estava prestes a participar do seu primeiro baile em dois anos, e tentando com bravura superar o escândalo que _ele _causara.

- Ela saiu e você não sabe para onde ela foi?

- Eu não disse isso, disse?

- Então, _onde _ela está?

- Cabe a mim saber, e ao senhor, imaginar.

Naqueles últimos dias, Edward fora obrigado a muitas tarefas desagradáveis, incluindo cavalgar por metade da Inglaterra, enfrentar a fúria do pai de Tanya e, finalmente, negociar com o repugnante tio de Isabella, que encenara uma barganha que' até agora, o deixava possesso só de lembrar.

Num gesto magnânimo, Edward recusara o dote de Isabella logo no início das negociações com Billy Swan. Este, entretanto possuía os instintos de um comerciante e logo pressentira a a determinação de Edward em fazer o que quer que fosse necessário para obter a assinatura dele num contrato de casamento. Como resultado, Edward foi o primeiro homem, que ele soubesse, colocado na posição de ter de _comprar _a futura esposa pela quantia de cento e cinquenta mil libras.

Encerrada a repulsiva provação, Edward dirigira-se para Montemayne, onde fizera uma breve parada -, apenas a tempo de trocar o cavalo por um coche e tirar seu valete e o cocheiro da cama. Seguiu então para Londres, parou em sua casa na cidade para tomar um banho e mudar de roupa, e fora direto para o endereço que Billy Swan havia lhe dado. Agora, depois de tudo isso, confrontava-se não só com a ausência de Isabella, mas também com o criado mais insolente que ele já tivera a falta de sorte de conhecer. Num silêncio furioso, Edward deu-lhe as costas e desceu os degraus da escada da frente. Atrás dele a porta bateu com estrondo e, parando por um instante, ele virou-se e contemplou o prazer que sentiria ao despedir aquele mordomo no dia seguinte.

Subiu na carruagem e ordenou ao cocheiro que retornasse para sua casa na rua Upper Brook. Ao chegar, seu próprio mordomo abriu-lhe a porta com o devido respeito. Edward passou direto por ele, carrancudo e inquieto. Estava a meio caminho da escadaria quando decidiu que talvez a noite passasse mais depressa se fosse para qualquer outro lugar, em vez de ficar ali imaginando os conflitos que teria de enfrentar com Isabella no dia seguinte.

Vinte minutos depois, Edward tornou a sair de sua casa formalmente trajado para uma bela noitada, e instruiu o cocheiro para levá-lo até o Blackmore. Continuava carrancudo quando entrou no salão suavemente iluminado do exclusivo clube de cavalheiros, onde passara muitas noites apostando altas quantias nos jogos de cartas.

- Boa noite, milorde - o recepcionista cumprimentou-o.

Edward assentiu, breve, reprimindo uma careta de desgosto diante do tom obsequioso com que a palavra "milorde" fora pronunciada.

O salão de jogos era um elegante ponto de encontro do creme da sociedade, que preferia os jogos de cartas aos mexericos - uma característica mais adequada aos frequentadores do clube White - e por cavalheiros menos ilustres mas igualmente ricos que gostavam de jogar pelo prazer das altíssimas apostas que eram exigidas no Blackmore.

Parando por um instante na entrada do salão de jogos, Edward começava a se afastar quando uma voz risonha comentou, a respeito de sua pressa em sair dali:

- Para um homem que acabou de herdar um pequeno império, Edward, você me parece zangado demais. Gostaria de reunir-se a mim para uma bebida e uma rodada de cartas, milorde?

Edward sorriu irónico ao virar-se e reconhecer um dos poucos aristocratas que respeitava e considerava seu amigo.

- Com todo prazer - zombou. - Vossa _Graça. _Emmett Townsende riu.

- Essas coisas começam a ficar um pouco cansativas depois de algum tempo, não acha?

Sorrindo, os dois homens trocaram um aperto de mão e sentaram-se. Uma vez que Emmett também acabara de chegar ao clube, tiveram de esperar por uma mesa. Enquanto isso, desfrutaram de uma bebida juntos. Conversaram sobre os acontecimentos do último ano e meio e, depois, dedicaram-se à atividade mais séria e prazerosa do jogo de cartas, combinada com uma ou outra breve troca de palavras. Em dias normais, o jogo teria lhe dado muito prazer, mas naquela noite Edward estava preocupado, e cada cavalheiro que passava pela mesa sentia-se na obrigação de parar para cumprimentar um dos jogadores, ou ambos.

- Foi nossa prolongada ausência da cidade que nos tornou tão populares – Emmett brincou, empurrando suas fichas para o centro da mesa.

Edward mal o ouviu. Sua mente concentrava-se em Isabella, que estivera à mercê daquele tio desprezível por dois anos inteiros. O homem tivera coragem de negociar alguém de seu próprio sangue - e Edward fora o comprador. Embora não fosse _exatamente _assim, ele tinha a inquietante impressão de que Isabella encararia os fatos daquela forma logo que descobrisse a transação feita sem seu conhecimento ou permissão.

Na Escócia, ela havia lhe apontado uma arma. E, ali em Londres, Edward não poderia culpá-la se apertasse o gatilho. Estava acalentando a ideia de tentar cortejá-la por alguns dias, antes

de informar que já estavam oficialmente noivos. Mas será que Isabella não iria odiar a ideia de casar-se com ele? Belhaven podia ser um velho repulsivo, mas Edward lhe causara muito mal, magoando-a repetidas vezes..

- Não pretendo criticar sua estratégia, meu amigo – Emmett falara num tom arrastado, chamando-lhe a atenção -, mas você acabou de apostar mil libras em algo que parece ser um par de absolutamente nada.

Edward baixou os olhos para a carta que acabara de virar na mesa. Um rubor de embaraço subiu por seu pescoço.

- Estou com outras coisas na cabeça.

- Seja lá o que for, tenho certeza de que não são as cartas. Ou então você perdeu sua famosa perícia.

- Isso não me surpreenderia – Edward retrucou, distraído, estendendo as longas pernas sob a mesa e cruzando os pés.

- Quer jogar mais uma rodada?

- Creio que não estou em condições de perder mais dinheiro - Edward respondeu num leve tom de brincadeira.

Olhando por cima do ombro, Emmett fez um sinal para o criado, pedindo mais duas bebidas. Empurrou as cartas para o lado, recostando-se na cadeira. Também estendeu as pernas e, sentados frente a frente, os dois homens formavam uma imagem de tranquila camaradagem masculina.

- Só tenho tempo para mais uma bebida - disse Emmett, espiando no relógio de bronze na parede oposta. - Prometi a Rosalie que a encontraria num baile esta noite, a fim de prestar meus respeitos a uma das amigas dela.

Edward reparou, admirado, que sempre que Emmett mencionava o nome da esposa sua expressão se suavizava.

- Gostaria de nos acompanhar?

Edward balançou a cabeça e pegou o copo que o criado lhe entregava.

- Isso está me parecendo uma chatice sem tamanho - respondeu.

- Não acho que será tanto assim. Minha esposa tomou para si o encargo de desafiar toda a corte e apadrinhar o retorno da jovem à sociedade. Baseado em algumas das coisas que Rosalie me contou em sua carta, não será uma tarefa fácil.

- Por quê? – Edward indagou, mais por cortesia do que interesse.

Emmett suspirou e inclinou a cabeça para trás, exausto pelas inúmeras horas que estivera trabalhando nas últimas semanas e muito pouco animado com a perspectiva de participar de um baile em prol de uma infortunada dama - a quem, aliás, ele nem ao menos conhecia.

- Parece que a garota em questão caiu na lábia de um patife cerca de dois anos atrás, provocando um tremendo escândalo.

Pensando em si próprio e Isabella, Edward comentou, distraído.

- Não é um caso muito raro, naturalmente.

- Pelo que Rose me descreveu, parece que este caso é um tanto grave.

- De que maneira?

- Em primeiro lugar, há uma grande chance de que a jovem receba uma rejeição direta de metade da corte, esta noite... Isto é, da metade que estiver disposta a reconhecê-la. Em retaliação, Rose convocou uma artilharia pesada... minha avó, para ser mais exato, Felix e eu, em menor grau. O objetivo é tentar um confronto direto e corajoso, mas vou lhe dizer uma coisa: eu não queria estar na pele dessa garota. Posso até estar enganado, mas creio que ela será devorada viva pelas línguas ferinas que lá estarão. Seja lá o que aquele bastardo tenha lhe feito - finalizou, engolindo a bebida e endireitando-se na cadeira -, causou males irreparáveis. A jovem que, a propósito, parece ser incrivelmente bela, tornou-se uma pária da sociedade por quase dois anos.

Edward se enrijeceu, parando com o copo a caminho dos lábios. Fixou os olhos no amigo, que já começara a se levantar.

- Quem é essa jovem? - perguntou, tenso.

- Isabella Swan.

- Ah, _meu Deus _– Edward explodiu, dando um pulo da cadeira e pegando a casaca com um gesto rápido. - Onde eles estão?

- No baile dos Willington. Por quê?

- Porque – Edward disparou, impaciente, vestindo _a _casaca e ajeitando no lugar os punhos rendados da camisa -, _eu _sou o bastardo que causou tudo isso!

A perplexidade tomou conta do rosto do duque de Hawthorne enquanto também vestia a casaca.

- Você é o sujeito que Rosalie descreveu como sendo um patife abominável", "um vil libertino" e "desencaminhador de inocentes"?

- Sou tudo isso e muito mais – Edward retrucou com amargura apressando-se em direção à porta, e Emmett acompanhou-o.

- Vá direto para a casa dos Willington - instruiu. - Irei logo _em _seguida, mas preciso fazer uma parada, primeiro. E, pelo amor de Deus, _não _diga a Isabella que estou a caminho!

Edward voou para dentro da carruagem, disparou as ordens para o cocheiro e recostou-se no banco, contando os minutos e tentando se convencer de que as coisas não correriam tão mal para Isabella quanto ele temia. _E, _em nenhum momento, parou para pensar que Emmett Townsende não fazia a menor ideia dos motivos que levavam o "desencaminhador" de Isabella Swan a afligir-se tanto para encontrá-la no baile dos Willington.

A carruagem parou defronte a mansão do duque de Stanhope. Edward subiu correndo os degraus da entrada, quase nocauteando _o _pobre Demetri quando este lhe abriu a porta. Minutos depois, irrompeu para dentro da biblioteca, onde se atirou numa poltrona, mantendo os olhos fixos no relógio. No andar de cima, a criadagem se alvoroçava enquanto o duque clamava pelo valete, pelo mordomo e pelos lacaios. Porém, ao contrário de Edward, o velho duque mostrava-se extasiado.

- Demetri, Edward _precisa _de mim! - ele dizia, repleto de felicidade ao tirar a casaca e desfazer o laço da gravata. - Ele acabou de entrar aqui e disse estas palavras exatas!

Demetri sorriu, todo contente.

- Sim, Vossa Graça. Foi isso mesmo que ele fez.

- Sinto-me vinte anos mais jovem! Demetri assentiu.

- Hoje é de fato um grande dia.

- Por que diabos Harry está demorando tanto? Preciso fazer a barba! Quero um traje de noite... preto, eu acho... um alfinete de diamante para a gravata e as abotoaduras, também. pare de me empurrar esta bengala, homem de Deus!

- Vossa graça não deveria se exceder tanto.

- Demetri - disse o duque, aproximando-se do armário e escancarando as portas duplas -, se acha que vou apoiar-me nesta maldita bengala na noite mais importante da minha vida, você perdeu o juízo. Vou entrar naquele salão ao lado do meu neto e sem qualquer ajuda, muito obrigado. E onde diabos está _Harry?_

Estamos atrasadas, Rosalie - disse a duquesa, parada na sala de estar da casa de Rose, examinando distraidamente a magnífica escultura do século 14 exposta sobre uma das mesas. - E não me importo de lhe dizer, agora que estamos em cima da hora, que estou com um pressentimento ainda _pior _do que antes. Minha intuição jamais se engana.

Rosalie mordeu o lábio, tentando afastar sua própria agitação.

- A casa dos Willington fica na próxima esquina - disse decidindo encarar a questão do atraso antes de enfrentar os detalhes mais desesperadores. - Chegaremos lá em apenas alguns minutos. Além disso, quero que todos vejam a entrada de Isabella. E também estava esperando que Caius respondesse ao meu recado...

Como numa resposta imediata, o mordomo apareceu na sala.

- Caius Carstairs Roddy deseja ser anunciado a vossa Graça informou.

- Graças a Deus! - ela exclamou.

- Leve-o para o Salão Azul. Rose ficou numa torcida silenciosa.

- Aqui estou, minha adorada – Caius saudou-a com seu costumeiro sorriso sarcástico, inclinando-se numa reverência profunda -, em resposta ao seu recado urgente. E, devo acrescentar, _antes _de me apresentar na residência dos Willington, exatamente como me foi instruído.

Com pouco mais de um metro e setenta de altura, Caius Carstairs Roddy era um homem esguio, de aparência atlética, finos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Na verdade, as únicas características que o distinguiam de um homem comum eram as roupas caras _e _elegantes que usava, uma invejável capacidade de dar um laço intrincado na gravata e o humor ácido, sem limites, caso escolhesse um alvo humano.

- Você ouviu as novidades sobre Kensington? - Caius Roddy indagou, em seguida.

- Quem? – Rose falou distraída, tentando pensar na melhor maneira de persuadi-lo a fazer o que ela queria.

- O novo marquês de Kensington, antes conhecido como Edward Cullen, _persona non grata. _É impressionante o que um título e dinheiro conseguem fazer, não acha? - Roddy continuou o_bservando _o rosto tenso de Rose. - Dois anos atrás, nós não permitiríamos que ele cruzasse a porta da frente. Há seis _meses _comentava-se que ele valia uma fortuna, então começamos a convidá-lo para nossas festas. Esta noite, ele é o herdeiro de um ducado, e estamos todos cobiçando convites para as festas na casa dele. - Caius Roddy sorriu, sem humor. - Considerando a questão (desse ponto de vista, não passamos de um bando de pessoas volúveis e repugnantes. A despeito de tudo, Rosalie caiu na risada.

- Ah, Caius - disse, pousando um beijo em seu rosto. Você sempre me faz rir, mesmo quando estou mergulhada na mais terrível aflição, o que, aliás, está acontecendo neste exato minuto. Mas você poderia tornar tudo muito melhor... se estiver disposto.

Caius Roddy serviu-se de uma pitadinha de rapé, arqueou as elegantes sobrancelhas e esperou, fitando-a com um misto de suspeita e curiosidade.

- Você sabe que sou seu mais obediente criado - disse, fazendo uma leve reverência zombeteira.

Apesar daquela afirmação, Rose sabia que não era bem assim. Enquanto outros homens podiam causar temor pelo temperamento explosivo ou pela habilidade em manejar o florete ou a pistola, Caius Carstairs Roddy aterrorizava as pessoas utilizando-se dos comentários cortantes de sua língua ferina. E, enquanto ninguém podia levar um florete ou uma pistola para um baile, Caius era capaz de provocar seus danos à vontade, sem quaisquer impedimentos. Até mesmo as matronas mais sofisticadas viviam sob um pavor constante de se tornarem alvo de seus comentários. Rose sabia muito bem como ele poderia ser mortal - bem como prestativo, também -, pois Caius transformara sua vida num inferno, quando ela fora para Londres pela primeira vez. Mais tarde, mudando completamente de posição, havia sido o próprio Caius quem forçara a corte a aceitá-la. E tudo isso sem ser movido por qualquer amizade ou culpa; agira assim só porque decidira que seria divertido testar seus poderes construindo uma reputação, em vez de destruí-la, para variar.

- Há uma jovem, cujo nome revelarei daqui a pouco – Rose começou, cautelosa -, a quem você poderia prestar um imenso favor. Na verdade, você poderia salvá-la, Caius, da mesma maneira que me salvou tempos atrás... desde que se disponha a fazê-lo.

- Uma vez já foi o bastante - ele brincou. - Mal consigo manter a cabeça erguida, quando penso na vergonha da minha gentileza sem precedentes.

- Ela é muito bonita – Rose arriscou.

Um leve lampejo de interesse surgiu nos olhos de Caius, mas nada além disso. Outros homens podiam ser afetados pela beleza feminina, no entanto Caius tinha prazer em apontar os defeitos das pessoas, apenas por diversão. Adorava aturdir as mulheres e jamais hesitava em fazê-lo. Porém, se decidisse ser generoso era o mais leal dos amigos.

- Dois anos atrás ela foi vítima de boatos maldosos. Viu-se obrigada a partir de Londres em completa desgraça. E também é minha melhor amiga, há muitos anos.

Rose examinou o rosto indiferente de Caius, sem saber se estava ou não conseguindo seu apoio.

- Todos nós, isto é, a duquesa de Hawthorne, Felix e Emmett, pretendemos ficar do lado dela no baile dos Willington desta noite. Mas se você pudesse lhe dar um pouco de atenção ou, melhor ainda, se a acompanhasse, estaria nos prestando um favor imenso, e eu lhe ficaria grata para sempre.

- Rose, se você fosse casada com qualquer outro que não Emmett Townsende, eu consideraria a hipótese de lhe perguntar _como _estaria disposta a demonstrar tanta gratidão. No entanto, desde que não tenho a mínima vontade de morrer tão jovem, devo refrear meus impulsos e, em vez disso, garantir-lhe que seu sorriso já é o melhor dos agradecimentos.

- Não brinque, Caius. Estou realmente precisando muito de sua ajuda, e ficaria eternamente grata por isso.

- Já está me fazendo tremer de agitação, minha querida. Quem quer que seja esta jovem, deve estar com graves problemas, para você precisar de mim.

- Ela é adorável, inteligente e você vai admirá-la muito.

- Nesse caso, considero uma honra prestar-lhe meu humilde auxílio. Quem... - Caius calou-se. Seus olhos voltaram-se na direção de um súbito movimento na porta e fixaram-se ali enquanto a expressão arrogante era substituída por genuína admiração. - Meu Deus! - murmurou.

Parada na porta, como uma visão do paraíso, estava uma jovem desconhecida, trajando um reluzente vestido azul-prateado, cujo decote quadrado e baixo oferecia um relance da pele macia e vuluptuosa, e com um corpete justo que valorizava a cintura fina. Os fartos cabelos mognos estavam puxados para trás de seu rosto, presos por uma fivela de safiras, e caindo-lhe sobre os ombros como uma cascata, terminando em cachos que brilhavam sob a luz dos candelabros. Emoldurados pelas sobrancelhas delicadas e cílios longos e espessos, um par de olhos chocolates que não eram escuros, nem castanhos, mas sim uma combinação das duas cores preciosas.

Naquele momento de silêncio atónito, Caius observou-a com a imparcialidade de um verdadeiro perito, procurando falhas que poderiam passar despercebidas a todos os comuns mortais. Porém, encontrou apenas perfeição nas faces delicadamente esculpidas, no pescoço esguio e alvo, na boca suave.

- Desculpe-me - ela disse a Rosalie, com um sorriso luminoso, a voz soando como uma brisa -, eu não sabia que você estava com visitas.

Num gracioso esvoaçar de sedas prateadas, ela virou-se e desapareceu, deixando Caius a fitar boquiaberto o espaço vazio. As esperanças de Rosalie se renovaram. Ela nunca vira Caius exibir o menor traço de admiração por um rosto ou um corpo femininos. E as palavras dele a deixaram ainda mais animada.

- Meu Deus... - ele repetiu, num sussurro reverente. - Ela era _real!_

- Muito real – Rose assegurou-lhe, ansiosa. - E muito necessitada de sua ajuda, embora não deva saber que estou lhe pedindo. Vai ajudá-la, não vai?

Afastando com relutância os olhos da soleira da porta, Caius balançou a cabeça, como se quisesse clareá-la.

- _Ajudar? _- repetiu, atónito. - Mas se estou tentado a oferecer-lhe a minha muito cobiçada mão em casamento! Porém, Primeiro preciso saber o nome dela, pois tenho a impressão de já tê-la visto antes.

- Você vai ajudar? – Rose insistiu.

- Não acabei de dizer que sim? Então, quem é a adorável criatura?

- Isabella Swan. Ela debutou há... – Rose interrompeu-se

- Quando o sorriso de Caius tornou-se duro e sarcástico.

- A pequena Isabella Swan - disse ele, quase que para si mesmo. - É claro que eu deveria ter adivinhado. A garota que tomou a cidade de assalto, pouco depois que você partiu na viagem de lua-de-mel... Mas ela está muito mudada. Quem poderia prever - prosseguiu, num tom mais normal - que o destino iria presenteá-la com ainda mais beleza do que ela possuía antes?

- Caius! – Rose exclamou, pressentindo que a atitude dele se modificava. - Você já prometeu que ajudaria!

- Você não precisa de ajuda, Rose - ele zombou. - Precisa de um milagre

- Mas...

- Lamento, mas mudei de ideia.

- São os... os rumores do antigo escândalo que o incomodam?

- De certa forma.

Rosalie lançou-lhe um olhar gélido.

- Justamente você vai acreditar em boatos, Caius! Você, mais do que todo mundo, sabe que normalmente são mentirosos, porque você mesmo já iniciou uma parte considerável deles!

- Eu não afirmei que acreditava nos boatos, Rose - ele retrucou, frio. - Na verdade, acho difícil de acreditar que as mãos de qualquer homem, incluindo as de Cullen, alguma vez tenham tocado aquela pele de porcelana. Entretanto - acrescentou, fechando abruptamente a caixa de rapé e guardando-a no bolso -, a sociedade não tem tanto discernimento quanto eu ou, nesse caso, tanta generosidade. Eles vão destroçá-la esta noite, sem dúvida alguma, e nem a influência dos Townsende ou a minha própria serão capazes de impedir. Embora eu odeie a ideia de cair ainda mais baixo em sua estima do que, como vejo, já caí, preciso lhe contar uma verdade não muito agradável a meu respeito, querida Rose. - Fez uma pausa, fitando-a com sarcasmo. Então, prosseguiu: - Esta noite, qualquer solteiro que seja tolo o bastante para demonstrar o menor interesse por aquela jovem irá se transformar em motivo de riso pelo resto da temporada. E eu não gosto de ser alvo de risos. Não tenho coragem para tanto, e é por isso que sou sempre o primeiro a rir dos outros. Além do mais - finalizou, pegando o chapéu -, aos olhos da sociedade, Isabella não passa de mercadoria de segunda mão. O cavalheiro solteiro que se aproximar dela será rotulado de cego ou idiota, e cairá na mesma desgraça em que ela caiu.

Já na porta ele parou, parecendo tão imperturbável e irónico como sempre.

- Se é que adiantará de alguma coisa, posso lhe prometer que, esta noite, afirmarei a todos que _eu _não acredito que ela tenha estado naquele chalé ou na estufa do jardim, em companhia de Cullen ou de qualquer outro. Isto talvez ajude a adiar o início da tempestade, mas não vai impedir que aconteça.

* * *

_O que seria de nós sem os amigos?_

_A Bella estaria perdida sem eles! _

_Mais a pior parte nem começou ainda! A coitada da Bella vai ser massacrada pela maldade daquele povo! Eu posso garantir que a artilharia pesada vai ajudar, mais não vai ser suficiente... O Vovô Marcus e o Edward são a salvação da Bella!_

_Então meus amores... Até Domingo!... E um maravilhoso Domingo cada uma de vocês! Aproveitem bastante... Fiquem com Deus, e que ele abençõe vocês e suas familias... Robsteijooossss_


	14. Chapter 14

_Oi Meus amoresss... Boaaa Noite! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim*-* Nesse capítulo vamos ao tão esperado baile! Vamos desejar sorte para nossa menina, ela vai precisar!Kkkk... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Menos de uma hora mais tarde, no salão de baile ruidoso e iluminado, Rosalie teve a dolorosa certeza de que todas as previsões de Caius estavam certas. Desde que podia se lembrar era a primeira vez que ela e Emmett não estavam completamente cercados de amigos, conhecidos, e nem mesmo dos costumeiros bajuladores que tentavam obter os favores e a influência do seu marido. Naquela noite, todos os evitavam.

Na crença errónea de que Emmett e Rosalie ficariam muito desapontados quando descobrissem a verdade sobre Isabella Swan, seus amigos tentavam diminuir o inevitável embaraço que se seguiria por meio do simples expediente de fingir não perceber que o casal estava presente em companhia da jovem, cuja reputação decaíra para além de qualquer salvação durante o tempo em que ficaram ausentes da Inglaterra. Embora se limitassem a ignorar a presença dos Townsende, seus amigos, bem como todas as outras pessoas no baile, não hesitavam em lançar olhares de desprezo a Isabella, sempre que pudessem fazê-lo sem chamar a atenção do grupo que, evidentemente, ela conseguira ludibriar para agir em seu favor. De seu posto perto do salão onde os dançarinos giravam - sempre enviando olhares furtivos a Isabella -, Rosalie tentava lutar contra as lágrimas e a fúria. Quando olhou para a amiga, que fazia um esforço magnífico para lhe sorrir, sentiu a garganta apertar-se de culpa e piedade. Os risos e a música eram tão altos e ruidosos que Rosalie teve de inclinar-se para a frente, a fim de ouvir o que Isabella dizia.

- Se não se importa – Isabella falou, numa voz sufocada que destoava do sorriso que exibia, e deixava óbvio que estava mergulhada em profunda humilhação -, eu... eu acho que vou procurar um toucador e ver como está meu vestido.

Não havia nada de errado com o vestido, e ambas sabiam disso.

- Vou com você.

Isabella balançou a cabeça.

- Rose, não precisa se incomodar... _Eu _gostaria de ficar sozinha, _só _por alguns minutos. É por causa do barulho... - mentiu, com bravura.

Afastou-se, então, mantendo a cabeça alta, abrindo seu caminho através de seiscentas pessoas que, ou evitavam encará-la ou viravam-se para rir e cochichar.

Felix, Emmett, a duquesa e Rosalie ficaram observando enquanto ela subia a escada graciosamente. Emmett foi o primeiro a falar, cuidando em manter a voz neutra, pois temia que, se demonstrasse a fúria que o comportamento de todas aquelas seiscentas pessoas no salão lhe provocava, Rosalie perderia o frágil controle e as lágrimas que luziam em seus olhos começariam a correr livremente pelas faces rosadas. Enlaçando-lhe a cintura, fitou-a e sorriu, mas falou apressado porque, assim que Isabella se afastou, os conhecidos que antes os evitavam agora começavam a se aproximar.

- Se lhe serve de consolo, querida - disse -, _eu _acho que Isabella Swan é a jovem mais corajosa que já conheci. Exceto por você, é claro.

- Obrigada. – Rosalie tentou sorrir, mas seus olhos inquietos permaneciam à procura da amiga, que acabara de alcançar a curva da escadaria.

- Eles vão se arrepender disso! - a duquesa disparou num tom gélido. E, para provar o que dizia, virou as costas para duas de suas amigas íntimas que se aproximavam dela.

No entanto, os amigos da viúva haviam sido os únicos a se reunir aos Townsende até agora, pois eram da mesma idade que ela e muitos nem sequer sabiam que Isabella Swan era para ser ridicularizada, desprezada e humilhada. Engolindo o nó na garganta, Rose olhou para o marido.

- Pelo menos - disse, tentando brincar -, Isabella ainda tem alguns admiradores. Belhaven já andou rondando por aqui.

- Isso é porque ele está na lista negra de todo mundo Emmett comentou, sem pensar. - E ninguém se deu ao trabalho de contar os boatos sobre Isabella... ainda - acrescentou, estreitando os olhos quando duas matronas empertigadas seguraram Belhaven pela manga da casaca, fizeram um sinal na direção de Isabella e depois começaram a falar rapidamente.

Isabella passou a maior parte da hora seguinte sentada numa pequena e escura saleta, tentando se recompor. E foi ali que ouviu as vozes excitadas dos convidados comentando algo que, em qualquer outra noite, teria lhe provocado algum tipo de reação, fosse espanto ou choque: Edward acabara de ser nomeado herdeiro do duque de Stanhope. Agora, porém, ela não sentia absolutamente nada.

Em seu estado de profunda infelicidade, era incapaz de qualquer emoção. Porém, lembrou-se da voz de Jéssica, tempos atrás, enquanto espiava Edward através dos arbustos: "Dizem que ele é neto ilegítimo do duque de Stanhope". Mas a lembrança apenas esvoaçou por sua mente, sem o menor significado. Quando não teve outra escolha a não ser voltar para o salão, atravessou o vestíbulo e desceu as escadas, passando apressada por entre a multidão, evitando os olhares maliciosos que faziam sua pele arder e seu coração apertar-se. Apesar do breve descanso, sua cabeça latejava pelo esforço de manter a compostura; a música, que costumava adorar, ressoava em notas discordantes aos seus ouvidos; gargalhadas e conversas em voz alta trovejavam em torno dela. E, acima de tudo isso, a voz do mordomo, que se posicionava no topo da escadaria que levava ao salão, anunciava o nome de cada novo convidado que chegava, como um sentinela marcando o tempo. Isabella lembrava-se de muitos daqueles nomes anunciados, e, a cada um que era identificado, podia ouvir a voz de outra pessoa dizendo-lhe que Isabella Swan estava ali. Outra ainda repetiria o antigo boato; um outro par de ouvidos o escutaria; outro par de olhos a fitaria com desprezo.

A arrogância de Jasper em recusar seus pretendentes, dois anos atrás, logo seria lembrada, e as pessoas comentariam que Sir Mike era o único que lhe restava agora, e se ririam disso. De certa forma, Isabella não podia culpá-los. Mas sua vergonha era tão profunda que mesmo os rostos ocasionais que a fitavam com piedade e curiosidade, em vez de desprezo e condenação, lhe pareciam vagamente ameaçadores.

Ao aproximar-se dos Townsende, reparou que Sir Mike, usando um ridículo traje de cetim, cujos culotes eram cor-de-rosa e a casaca amarela, mantinha uma discussão acalorada com Rose e o duque de Hawthorne. Ela olhou em volta, procurando um lugar onde pudesse se esconder até que ele se afastasse, quando deparou com um grupo que esperava nunca mais tornar a ver. Poucos metros adiante, o visconde Mondevale a olhava, rodeado por vários rapazes e pelas mesmas jovens que, tempos atrás, Isabella chamara de amigas. Ela olhou direto para frente e mudou de rumo, mas ofegou de surpresa quando Mondevale alcançou-a e postou-se à sua frente, quando ela já se aproximava de Rose e seu marido. Incapaz de passar por ele, Isabella viu-se obrigada a parar.

Jacob Black Mondevale parecia muito bonito, muito sincero e muito pouco à vontade.

- Isabella - disse, num tom baixo -, está mais linda do que nunca.

Ele era a última pessoa no mundo de quem ela esperaria uma demonstração de piedade, mas não teve certeza se sentia-se grata ou furiosa por isso, já que o abrupto rompimento do noivado tinha contribuído bastante para seu infortúnio.

- Obrigada, milorde - respondeu, tentando mostrar-se indiferente.

- Eu queria dizer - ele recomeçou, examinando-lhe os traços impassíveis -, que... que lamento muito.

Aquilo era demais! Irritada, Isabella empinou ainda mais o queixo.

- Lamenta o quê, senhor?

Mondevale engoliu em seco e aproximou-se ainda mais, a ponto de roçar-lhe o braço com a manga da casaca, ao fazer um gesto de desalento.

- Pela minha participação em tudo o que aconteceu com você - respondeu.

- O que posso fazer quanto a isso, senhor? - ela indagou e, realmente, não sabia.

- Se eu estivesse em seu lugar - ele disse, com um sorriso amargo -, creio que esbofetearia meu rosto e exigiria desculpas formais.

Uma pontinha do humor de Isabella retornou e, meneando a cabeça como se fosse uma rainha, ela retrucou:

- Pois isso me traria um imenso prazer, senhor. Por incrível que parecesse, a admiração que brilhava nos olhos dele aumentou ainda mais. Quando ele demonstrou a intenção de permanecer mais tempo ao seu lado, Isabella não teve outra escolha se não apresentá-lo aos Townsende - a quem, descobriu então, ele já conhecia.

Porém, enquanto ele e Emmett trocavam amabilidades, Isabella reparou, horrorizada, que Jéssica, ressentindo-se da breve deserção de Mondevale, começava a adiantar-se naquela direção. Logo atrás dela, como se fossem sombras, vinham também Senna, Giane e todas as outras, fazendo com que Isabella entrasse em pânico. Num esforço para escapar delas e ao mesmo tempo resgatar a pobre Rose do monólogo entediante de Sir Mike, virou-se para conversar com a amiga, mas o homem não interrompeu seu falatório. No momento em que ele afinal terminou a história, Jéssica já havia chegado e Isabella viu-se presa numa armadilha. Com um sorrisinho malicioso, Jéssica enviou um olhar de desdém a seu rosto pálido, dizendo:

- Bem, vejam só se não é Isabella Swan... Com certeza esperávamos nunca mais tornar a vê-la num lugar como este.

- Sim, eu também tinha certeza - ela conseguiu falar, num tom controlado, mas a tensão constante já começava a produzir seus efeitos.

- Eu também - Giane acrescentou, com uma risadinha. Isabella sentiu-se sufocar. O salão começava a girar em torno dela. O grupo dos Townsende havia sido uma ilha isolada durante toda a noite; agora, as pessoas viravam-se para ver quem se atrevera a aproximar-se deles. A música espalhava-se no ar, num estrondo crescente; as vozes ficavam cada vez mais altas, convidados continuavam entrando no salão, aos borbotões; _e _a cantilena monótona do mordomo erguia-se, quase ensurdecedora: _Conde e Condessa de Marsant!... Conde de Norris!... Lord Wilson- Lady Millicent Montgomery!_

Jéssica e Giane encaravam-na com evidente zombaria, dizendo palavras que pareciam explodir em seu cérebro, misturando-se ao clamor rítmico do mordomo: _Sir William Fitzhugh!. Lord e Lady Enderly!..._

Dando as costas para o ódio desprezível de Jéssica e Giane. Isabella murmurou, ofegante:

- Rose, não estou me sentindo bem! - Mas Rose não conseguiu ouvi-la, pois Sir Mike recomeçara a tagarelar.

- Barão e Baronesa de Littlefield! - continuava o mordomo, de seu posto na escada. - Sir Henri Hardin! Em desespero, Isabella voltou-se para a duquesa, sentindo que poderia gritar ou desmaiar se não saísse dali naquele minuto. Pouco importava se Jéssica e Giane, ou qualquer outra pessoa na sala, reparassem que estava fugindo em desgraça.

- Preciso ir embora - disse para a viúva.

- O Conde de Tíchley!... Conde e Condessa de Rindell!

A duquesa ergueu a mão, silenciando uma das amigas que falava, e inclinou-se na direção de Isabella.

- O que foi que disse, querida?

- Sua Graça, o duque de Stanhope!... O marquês de Kensington!

- Disse que... – Isabella começou, mas os olhos da duquesa já haviam voado na direção da voz do mordomo, e seu rosto empalideceu. - Quero ir embora! - ela exclamou, mas no silêncio que se fez subitamente no salão, sua voz soou mais alta do que o normal.

Em vez de lhe responder, a duquesa fazia o mesmo que todos os outros: fitava a escadaria da entrada.

- Era só isso que estava nos faltando, esta noite! - murmurou, furiosa.

- C-como disse, senhora? – Isabella indagou, confusa.

- Você costuma desmaiar? - a duquesa inquiriu, afastando os olhos da entrada com evidente relutância e fitando Isabella com o mais direto dos olhares.

- Não, nunca desmaiei, mas realmente não estou me sentindo bem. - Atrás dela, Jéssica e Giane explodiram numa gargalhada.

- Pois então, nem mesmo pense em sair daqui antes que eu dê permissão - a duquesa ordenou, tensa, depois, enviou um olhar de aviso a Lord Felix Townsende, gentil e solícito cavalheiro que servia de acompanhante para Isabella naquela noite e que lhe segurou o braço prontamente, num gesto de apoio. A multidão presente no salão parecia mover-se cada vez mais para perto da escadaria, e aqueles que não o faziam viravam-se para Isabella, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Ela, entretanto, que fora alvo de tantos olhares naquela noite nem sequer percebeu a maneira como a fitavam agora. Porém sentindo a súbita tensão que pairava no ar, a excitação crescente olhou na direção do que quer que fosse que estivesse provocando tal reação generalizada. O que viu fez com que seus joelhos tremessem violentamente; um grito lhe subiu pela garganta. Por uma fração de segundo, pensou que estivesse enxergando uma imagem distorcida, duplicada, e piscou, mas a imagem não se tornou mais nítida. Dois homens desciam a escadaria lado a lado usando trajes de noite parecidos, com expressões idênticas de leve indiferença nos rostos semelhantes. E um dos homens era Edward Cullen.

- Isabella! – Felix murmurou, com urgência. - Venha comigo. Nós vamos dançar.

- Dançar?

- Isso mesmo, dançar - ele repetiu, quase empurrando-a para o salão.

Instantes depois, o choque inicial de Isabella foi superado por uma abençoada sensação de irrealidade. Ao invés de enfrentar o horrendo fato de que os rumores sobre seu antigo relacionamento com Edward iriam, agora, explodir como um vulcão em erupção, além do fato igualmente desastroso de que Edward estava ali, sua mente apagou-se por completo, ignorando tudo. Já não escutava mais os ruídos do salão latejando em seus ouvidos; na verdade, quase não escutava mais nada. Os olhares penetrantes já não a perturbavam mais, e enxergava apenas o ombro de Felix coberto pelo tecido azul escuro da casaca. Mesmo quando ele a guiou, relutante, de volta para o grupo que rodeava os Townsende, e que ainda incluía Jéssica, Giane e o visconde Mondevale, Isabella não sentia... nada.

- Você está bem? – Felix perguntou, preocupado.

- Muito bem, obrigada - ela respondeu, sorrindo com doçura.

- Tem um pouco de amoníaco aí com você?

- Eu nunca desmaio.

- É bom saber disso. Suas amigas continuam nos rodeando e observando tudo, esperando ansiosas para ver o que acontece em seguida.

- Sim, elas não perderiam o espetáculo por nada.

- O que acha que ele vai fazer?

Isabella levantou o rosto e olhou para Edward sem um estremecimento sequer. Ele continuava ao lado do homem de cabelos brancos com quem tanto se parecia, e ambos estavam cercados de pessoas que pareciam cumprimentá-los efusivamente.

- Nada - respondeu.

- Nada?

- E por que ele faria alguma coisa?

- Acha que irá ignorá-la?

- Nunca soube o que esperar, no que se refere a ele. Mas isso importa?

Naquele exato instante, Edward ergueu os olhos e a avistou, e a única coisa que desejava ignorar era a pequena multidão que o rodeava, a fim de ir até ela. Mas ainda não podia fazer isso. Mesmo vendo o quão pálida, tensa e dolorosamente linda ela estava, teria de esperar para que o encontro deles parecesse casual, se quisesse ter a esperança de que tudo se acertaria. Com uma insistência irritante, os convidados continuavam com os cumprimentos, os homens bajulando, as mulheres cortejando; e aqueles que não o faziam, Edward reparou, permaneciam aos cochichos, olhando para Isabella.

Ele aguentou mais cinco minutos antes de fazer um breve gesto de cabeça para o avô, e ambos desvencilharam-se das dezenas de pessoas que esperavam para ser formalmente apresentadas ao marquês de Kensington. Juntos, abriram caminho através da multidão, Edward cumprimentando distraído aqueles a quem conhecia, tentando evitar ser interrompido, mas parando aqui e ali para uma reverência ou um aperto de mão, sem querer demonstrar que se encaminhava diretamente para onde estava Isabella. Seu avô, que fora inteirado do plano quando ainda estavam na carruagem, enfrentava tudo com grande dignidade.

- Stanhope! - alguém chamou. - Apresente-nos ao seu neto! Edward começou a ficar irritado com aquela farsa estúpida. Já havia sido apresentado à maioria das pessoas como Edward Cullen, e a maneira como fingiam que isso não acontecera era algo enfurecedor. Mas suportou tudo para o bem das aparências.

- Como tem passado, Wilson? - perguntou numa das inumeráveis pausas. - Suzanne... - acrescentou, sorrindo para esposa de Wilson, enquanto observava Isabella com o canto do olho.

Ela não se movera; na verdade, parecia incapaz de qualquer movimento. Alguém lhe dera uma taça de champanhe e ela a segurava sorrindo para Emmett Townsende, que parecia estar brincando com ela. Mesmo daquela distância, Edward percebia que seu sorriso carecia da luminosidade natural, e sentiu o coração apertado.

- Sim, precisamos fazer isso - ouviu-se dizendo a alguém que o convidara para uma visita, e aquilo foi a gota d'água.

Virou-se na direção de Isabella, e seu avô encerrou rapidamente a conversa com um de seus amigos. No instante em que Edward começou a seguir para onde ela estava, os murmúrios no salão atingiram um volume sem precedentes.

Rosalie lançou um olhar preocupado para a amiga e, depois, para Emmett.

- Convide Isabella para dançar, por favor! - pediu-lhe em desespero. - Pelo amor de Deus, tire-a daqui! Aquele monstro está vindo direto para cá!

Emmett hesitou e olhou para Edward. E alguma coisa, na expressão do amigo, o fez vacilar por um segundo, e balançar a cabeça.

- Vai dar tudo certo, querida - prometeu, apenas com uma leve entonação de dúvida, enquanto se adiantava para cumprimentar Edward, como se já não tivessem se encontrado no clube, horas atrás. - Permita-me apresentar-lhe minha esposa - disse.

Edward virou-se para a linda jovem de cabelos loiros, que o encarava com enormes olhos azuis.

- Muito prazer - murmurou, levando-lhe a mão aos lábios e sentindo a pressão que ela fez para retirá-la.

A duquesa aceitou os cumprimentos de Edward com um gesto que poderia ser considerado, com um grande esforço de imaginação, como um breve meneio da imperiosa cabeça coberta de cabelos brancos.

- Eu _não _tenho prazer em conhecê-lo - disparou.

Edward suportou a rejeição das duas damas e, depois, a farsa deliberada de Emmett, para "apresentá-lo" à Isabella. Uma jovem chamada Giane fez-lhe uma breve reverência, com os olhinhos convidativos. E a outra, chamada Jéssica, logo após ser apresentada deu um passo para trás, estremecendo sob o olhar gélido que Edward lhe enviou. Mondevale foi o próximo, e o lampejo de ciúme que Edward sentira ao vê-lo desapareceu assim que reparou em Jéssica pendurando-se possessivamente no braço do jovem visconde. "Acho que Jéssica fez tudo isso porque queria Mondevale para si", lembrou-se de Isabella dizendo.

Isabella observou toda a cena demonstrando apenas um leve interesse, e nenhuma emoção. Finalmente Edward postou-se diante dela, mas no momento em que seus olhos se encontraram, ela começou a tremer.

- Lady Isabella Swan – Emmett apresentou-a.

Um sorriso lento cruzou o rosto de Edward, e ela preparou-se para ouvi-lo dizer alguma coisa zombeteira, irónica. Mas a voz dele estava repleta de admiração, quando falou, alto o bastante para ser ouvido pelas outras garotas:

- Lady Swan, vejo que continua fazendo sombra a todas as outras mulheres. Permita-me apresentar-lhe meu avô...

Isabella sabia que aquilo só podia ser um sonho. Ele não havia apresentado o avô a mais ninguém, e a honraria foi devidamente observada por todos os presentes.

Quando Edward se afastou, ela emitiu um profundo suspiro de alívio.

- Bem! - disse a viúva, com relutante aprovação, observando-o pelas costas. - Ouso dizer que ele até que se saiu muito bem. Vejam - acrescentou, minutos depois -, está levando Evelyn Makepeace para o salão de dança. E se Evelyn concordou em dançar com ele, significa que foi aprovado.

Um risinho nervoso subiu pela garganta de Isabella. Como se Edward Cullen se importasse um pingo em ser aprovado ou não! pensou. Porém, seus pensamentos desencontrados foram interrompidos pelo segundo homem a convidá-la para dançar, durante toda a noite. Com uma reverência elegante e um sorriso caloroso, o duque de Stanhope ofereceu-lhe o braço.

- A senhorita me honraria com esta dança, Lady Swan? - perguntou, ignorando propositalmente sua obrigação de dançar primeiro com as damas mais velhas.

Ela pensou em recusar. Mas havia um quê de urgência, quase uma súplica no olhar do duque, ao pressentir que ela vacilava. E, relutante, pousou a mão enluvada no braço dele.

Enquanto avançavam através da multidão, Isabella concentrava-se em manter a mente vazia. E teve tanto sucesso nessa empreitada que só quando chegaram ao salão ela se deu conta de que os passos do duque eram bem mais lentos do que o necessário. Emergindo da letárgica miséria em que mergulhara, lançou um olhar preocupado para o rosto ainda atraente do duque, que sorriu.

- É um antigo ferimento na perna - explicou, obviamente adivinhando a causa da preocupação dela. - Mas já estou acostumado a lidar com isto, e não irei nos envergonhar no salão de dança.

Enquanto falava, enlaçou-lhe a cintura e levou-a para o meio dos dançarinos com graça experiente. Porém, quando estavam protegidos dos olhares curiosos, misturando-se aos outros dançarinos, o duque ficou sério.

- Edward encarregou-me de lhe dar um recado - falou, em tom gentil.

Isabella refletiu, não pela primeira vez, que durante cada um daqueles cinco dias que passara em companhia de Edward, ele conseguira virar suas emoções do avesso, e ela não estava disposta a permitir que isso tornasse a acontecer, ainda mais naquela noite. Ergueu os olhos, fitando o duque com gentileza, mas sem o menor sinal de interesse em ouvir o recado de Edward.

- Ele pediu-me que lhe dissesse que não é para se preocupar - o duque explicou. - Tudo o que precisa fazer é ficar aqui no baile por mais uma hora, mais ou menos, e confiar nele.

Isabella perdeu totalmente o controle de sua expressão; os olhos arregalaram-se de espanto e os ombros delicados sacudiram-se com o riso provocado em parte pelo nervosismo, em parte pela exaustão.

- Confiar nele? - repetiu. Sempre que estava por perto de Edward se sentia como um joguete nas mãos dele, sendo atirada para a direção que ele quisesse, e estava cansada disto. Sorriu novamente para o duque e balançou a cabeça, diante do absurdo que aquele recado sugeria.

Entre os dançarinos que estavam próximos o bastante para ver o que acontecia, reparou-se, sendo imediatamente comentado que Lady Swan parecia encontrar-se em termos muito amigáveis com o duque de Stanhope. E também não passou despercebido a todos os convidados, embora com certa relutância e desconforto, que a jovem dama estava recebendo o apoio não apenas de uma, mas de _duas _das famílias mais influentes da Inglaterra.

Edward, que mesmo antes de colocar os pés naquele salão adivinhara como iria funcionar a mente coletiva da sociedade, postara-se no meio da multidão, utilizando-se de toda a sua habilidade para assegurar-se de que continuasse tomando o rumo que ele lhes apontava. Desde que não podia deter os rumores sobre seu relacionamento com Isabella, decidira indicar-lhes uma nova direção. Com uma cordialidade indulgente, que jamais demonstrara diante da corte, ele aceitava tranquilamente as lisonjas enquanto, vez por outra, lançava a Isabella longos olhares de admiração.

Seu evidente interesse pela jovem, combinado com o sorriso sociável, logo despertaram indagações daqueles que se reuniam para falar do novo herdeiro do prestígio dos Stanhope. Estes, por sua vez, estavam tão estimulados pela atitude dele, e tão ansiosos em ser os primeiros a espalhar a novidade sobre o relacionamento de Edward com Isabella, que vários até se arriscaram a algumas hesitantes brincadeiras. Lord Newsom, um rico janota que grudara ao lado de Edward, seguiu seu olhar numa das ocasiões em que ele o dirigira a Isabella e arriscou-se a comentar, num tom divertido de quem troca confidências masculinas:

- Ela é mesmo sensacional, não acha? E tornou-se o assunto principal da cidade, quando você a levou para uma tarde a sós num chalé isolado, uns dois anos atrás.

Edward esboçou um sorriso e bebeu um gole de champanhe, mantendo os olhos sempre fixos na jovem que dançava.

- É mesmo? - indagou, num tom divertido, e alto o bastante para atingir os ouvidos ávidos de interesse dos cavalheiros que o rodeavam.

- Sim, é verdade.

- E será que eu gostei?

- Como disse?

Perguntei se será que gostei de estar a sós com ela naquele chalé?

- Ora, por que pergunta? Vocês estavam juntos!

Em vez de negar, algo que jamais os convenceria, Edward deixou que o comentário permanecesse pairando no ar, até que outro cavalheiro intercedesse:

- Bem, vocês não estavam juntos?

- Não – Edward admitiu, com um sorrisinho conspiratório. Mas não foi por falta de tentativas de minha parte.

- Pare com isso, Kensington - outro cavalheiro censurou-o, com escárnio. - Não adianta querer proteger a dama, agora. Afinal, você foi visto com ela na estufa do jardim.

Controlando um impulso de socá-lo no nariz, Edward arqueou a sobrancelha, zombeteiro.

- Como já lhes disse, eu bem que tentei ficar a sós com ela.

Sete rostos masculinos imobilizaram-se, fitando-o com incredulidade que logo se transformou em desapontamento; mas, um instante depois, este deu lugar a uma perplexa gratidão, quando o novo marquês pediu o conselho deles.

- Fico imaginando – Edward comentou, como se pensasse em voz alta - se ela daria mais atenção a um marquês do que dedicou a um mero senhor.

- Por Deus, homem! - um deles riu, sarcástico. - Com a promessa do altar, você ganhará qualquer mulher que desejar!

- Com a promessa do altar? – Edward repetiu, franzindo a testa,

- Então posso presumir que, na sua opinião, Lady Swan não aceitaria nada menos do que o casamento?

O homem, que não havia pensado naquilo até o momento, agora assentiu, concordando, embora não estivesse muito certo de como chegara a tal ponto.

Quando Edward se afastou, deixou atrás de si um grupo de cavalheiros firmemente convencidos de que o marquês de Kensington fora rejeitado por Lady Swan na época em que não possuía qualquer título. E aquele mexerico lhes pareceu muito mais interessante do que o anterior, de que ele a havia seduzido.

Com democrática imparcialidade, todos passaram a compartilhar suas erróneas conclusões com qualquer pessoa no salão que estivesse disposta a ouvi-los. E todos estavam mais do que ansiosos em escutar. No espaço de trinta minutos, o salão vibrava com perguntas e especulações sobre aquela nova informação, e vários cavalheiros começavam a observar Isabella com um interesse renovado. Dois jovens apresentaram-se hesitantes ao avô de Edward, requisitando uma apresentação formal a ela e, pouco depois, Edward viu-a sendo escoltada para o salão de dança por um deles, com o consentimento silencioso do duque. Sabendo que havia feito tudo o que podia para conter os rumores sobre ela, naquela noite, Edward dedicou-se ao outro único ritual que teria de suportar, antes que pudesse tirá-la para dançar sem expô-la a mais uma onda de censura: dançou com sete damas, das mais rariadas idades e de reputações impecáveis.

Quando todas as sete danças obrigatórias se encerraram, Edward fez um leve gesto de cabeça para Emmett Townsende, indicando o balcão do terraço. Era o sinal que, instruído pelo duque, seu amigo já estava aguardando.

Isabella não reparou em nada daquilo, de seu lugar no grupo dos Townsende, permitindo que as conversas girassem à sua volta. Num bem-vindo estado de tranquila irrealidade, ela ouvia os diversos cavalheiros que pareciam ter perdido a aversão por ela, mas suas únicas sensações genuínas eram o alívio de ver que os Townsende já não estavam mais relegados ao ostracismo e uma leve frustração pelo fato de que, quando perguntara a Emmett se poderiam ir embora, cerca de uma hora antes, ele olhara para o duque de Stanhope, balançara a cabeça e respondera "Ainda não", com toda gentileza.

Assim, foi forçada a permanecer ali, cercada de pessoas cujas pozes e rostos nem sequer penetravam em sua mente embotada, embora sorrisse e assentisse educadamente aos seus comentários, e dançasse com alguns cavalheiros.

Enquanto estivera dançando, não percebera que o duque de Stanhope havia passado as instruções para Emmett. Portanto, não sentiu sequer um vago temor quando Emmett reconheceu o sinal enviado por Edward e, virando-se para Felix Townsende, falou abruptamente:

- Creio que as damas apreciariam um pouco de ar fresco no terraço.

Rose enviou-lhe um olhar rápido e indagador, mas pousou a mão no braço do marido, enquanto Isabella permitia que felix as escoltasse. Acompanhado pelo duque de Stanhope, o grupo de cinco pessoas atravessou o salão - como uma guarda de honra protegendo Isabella, planejada com antecedência pelo mesmo homem que causara tal necessidade de proteção.

O espaçoso balcão do terraço era cercado por uma alta balaustrada de pedra, e vários casais recostavam-se ali, desfrutando o ar agradável da noite. Em vez de sair pelas portas duplas diretamente em direção do balcão, como Isabella esperava, Emmett guiou o grupo para o lado direito e mais afastado do terraço, onde uma esquina levava à lateral da casa. Ele dobrou à direita e parou, bem como o restante do grupo. Grata por ele ter-lhes proporcionado um pouco de privacidade, Isabella retirou a mão do braço de Felix e aproximou-se do balaústre. Alguns metros à sua esquerda, Emmett fez o mesmo, só que se virou de lado e apoiou o braço no balcão, com as costas bloqueando a visão de qualquer pessoa que decidisse caminhar para aquele lado da casa, como eles haviam feito. Com o canto do olho, Isabella viu Emmett sorrir ternamente e falar com Rosalie que se postara ao lado dele. Desviando o rosto, ela fitou a escuridão da noite, entregando-se à brisa inquieta e refrescante.

Logo atrás dela, onde Felix havia parado, uma sombra se moveu. Alguém segurou-a pelo braço e disse, numa voz profunda e suave:

- Dance comigo, Isabella.

Um choque súbito, que a fez enrijecer, bateu de frente com a barreira de insensibilidade que tentava manter intacta. Sem mover o rosto, ela falou, com muita calma e civilidade:

- O senhor me faria um enorme favor?

- Qualquer coisa que você quiser.

- Vá embora. E fique longe de mim.

Sentiu-o aproximar-se mais atrás de si e o tremor, que antes conseguira controlar tão bem, perpassou-a novamente, despertando seus sentidos do abençoado estado anestésico em que se encontravam até então. Os dedos de Edward acariciaram seu braço com delicadeza, e ele inclinou a cabeça sobre a dela.

- Dance comigo...

Naquele caramanchão, dois anos atrás, quando Edward pronunciara aquelas mesmas palavras, ela permitira que ele a tomasse' nos braços. Agora, apesar de não sentir-se mais totalmente rejeitada pela sociedade presente no baile, continuava tateando no limiar do escândalo. Balançou a cabeça.

- Creio que não seria sensato.

- Nunca fizemos nada sensato. Portanto, não vamos estragar nosso recorde.

Ela tornou a menear a cabeça, recusando-se a virar de frente para ele, mas a pressão em seu braço aumentou, sem lhe dar outra escolha.

- Eu insisto - ele disse. Relutante, ela se voltou.

- Por quê?

- Porque - ele disse, sorrindo com ternura - já dancei sete vezes, todas elas com mulheres horrorosas e de reputação impecável, apenas para poder convidá-la sem o risco de causar mais rumores que a magoassem.

As palavras, e a suavidade dele, a fizeram vacilar.

- O que quis dizer com este último comentário?

- Sei de tudo o que lhe aconteceu depois daquele fim de semana que estivemos juntos – Edward respondeu. - Sua dama de companhia, Leah, contou para Eleazar. Não... não fique com esta expressão ressentida. A única coisa que ela fez de errado foi contar a Eleazar, em vez de contar a mim.

O Edward Cullen que falava agora pareceu-lhe extremamente conhecido: era o mesmo homem que Isabella encontrara dois anos atrás.

- Venha para dentro comigo - ele insistiu, pressionando-lhe um pouco mais o braço. - E deixe-me reparar todos os meus erros.

Ela permitiu que ele a levasse apenas alguns passos adiante, mas parou, hesitando.

- Isto é um erro - disse. - Todos irão nos ver, e pensar que começamos tudo de novo...

- Não vão pensar nada disso - ele prometeu. - Há um boato espalhando-se como fogo, lá dentro, de que tentei conquistá-la há dois anos, mas como não era dono de nenhum título de nobreza não tive a menor chance com você. Desde que o fato de obter-se um título é quase uma tarefa sagrada para a maioria destas pessoas, todos irão admirar o seu bom-senso. E, agora que possuo um título, é de se esperar que eu o utilize para conseguir o que me foi negado anteriormente... como uma forma de vingar meu orgulho ferido. - Estendeu a mão, afastando um fio de cabelo da face rosada de Isabella, e acrescentou: - Sinto muito, mas fiz o melhor que pude. Afinal, nós fomos vistos numa situação comprometedora. Assim, já que ninguém acreditaria se afirmássemos que nada aconteceu, ao menos consegui levá-los a pensar que eu estava tentando conquistá-la, mas você estava se esquivando.

Isabella desvencilhou-se do seu toque, mas ele não a soltou.

- Você não entende... O que está acontecendo comigo esta noite não é nada além do que mereço. Eu sabia quais eram as regras e as transgredi, quando fui encontrá-lo no chalé. Você não me forçou a ficar, Edward. Fui eu que rompi as regras e...

- Isabella – Edward interrompeu, com a voz repleta de remorso -, se não quiser fazer mais nada por mim, pelo menos pare de me exonerar da culpa por aquele fim de semana. Isso eu não posso suportar. Eu a forcei muito mais do que você é capaz de compreender.

Embora quisesse beijá-la, Edward teria de satisfazer-se em tentar convencê-la de que seu plano daria certo, pois agora precisaria da ajuda dela para assegurar-se de seu sucesso. Num tom de brincadeira, acrescentou:

- Acho que você está subestimando meu dom para estratégia e subterfúgios. Venha dançar comigo e poderei lhe provar com que facilidade a maioria das mentes masculinas naquele salão foi habilmente manipulada.

Ela assentiu, afinal, e, embora sem muito interesse ou entusiasmo, permitiu que ele a guiasse através das portas duplas, de volta ao salão.

Apesar de sua autoconfiança, momentos depois que voltaram para o baile Edward reparou na crescente frieza dos olhares que lhes eram dirigidos, e sentiu um lampejo de genuíno alarme - até que olhou para o rosto de Isabella, quando a tomou nos braços para uma valsa, e percebeu a causa de tudo aquilo.

- Isabella - cochichou, num tom de urgência -, pare de mostrar-se tão tímida! Empine o nariz e, ou me ignore, ou fique flertando comigo, mas não se faça de humilhada, ou as pessoas interpretarão sua timidez como culpa!

Ela, que estivera mantendo os olhos fixos nos ombros dele, da mesma forma que agira com todos os outros pares daquela noite, afastou um pouco a cabeça e encarou-o.

- O quê? - indagou, confusa.

Edward sentiu o coração dolorido quando a luz dos candelabros revelou a mágoa profunda naqueles límpidos olhos chocolates. Percebendo que nem a lógica ou conselhos iriam ajudá-la a comportar-se da maneira que ele tanto precisava, tentou a tática que, na Escócia, a fizera parar de chorar e começar a rir: passou para o campo da brincadeira. Procurando depressa um tópico, apressou-se em dizer:

- Belhaven está muito elegante esta noite, com aquelas pantalonas de cetim cor-de-rosa. Até perguntei o nome do alfaiate dele, pois desejo encomendar um traje idêntico para mim.

Isabella fitou-o como se ele tivesse enlouquecido; mas finalmente captou o aviso que ele dera, para não mostrar-se tão tímida, e começou a entender o que Edward esperava que fizesse. Isso, mais a imagem cómica de um homem alto e esguio como ele usando um par de ridículas calças cor-de-rosa, provocaram-lhe um leve sorriso.

- Eu também admirei muito aquelas calças - disse. - Você pretende encomendar a casaca amarela para complementar o traje? Ele sorriu.

- Pensei em mandar fazer a casaca... púrpura.

- Uma combinação diferente - ela retrucou, com suavidade. - Mas tenho certeza de que provocará inveja em muita gente.

Edward encheu-se de orgulho ante a bravura que ela exibia. A fim de impedir-se de dizer tudo o que pretendia lhe falar no dia seguinte, em particular, procurou um outro assunto que a mantivesse distraída. Mencionou a primeira pessoa que avistou:

- Devo presumir que a Jéssica a quem fui apresentado esta noite é a mesma Jéssica dos nossos bilhetes?

Percebeu o erro que cometera no instante em que os olhos de Isabella tornaram a nublar-se. Ela virou o rosto na mesma direção em que ele olhava.

- É, sim - respondeu.

- Então, acha que devo pedir para Willington esvaziar a sala para que você possa dar os vinte passos exigidos? Serei o seu padrinho, é claro.

Isabella deu um risinho fraco e abafado.

- Ela está usando um brinco? - perguntou, Edward olhou para a frente e franziu a testa.

- Não sei se aquilo é um brinco ou uma verruga.

- Bem, não é um alvo _muito _grande, mas talvez eu consiga.

- Se está em dúvida, ao menos dê-me a honra de agir em seu lugar - ele retrucou, sério, e ela riu.

Os últimos acordes da valsa ressoaram, e enquanto saíam do salão de dança Edward reparou que Mondevale se aproximava do grupo dos Townsende, que havia retornado do terraço.

- Agora que você é marquês – Isabella perguntou -, pretende morar na Escócia ou na Inglaterra?

- Aceitei apenas o título, mas não o dinheiro e as terras ele respondeu distraído, continuando a observar Mondevale. Mas vou lhe explicar tudo amanhã, em sua casa. Mondevale vai convidá-la para dançar assim que nos aproximarmos dos Townsende, por isso preste atenção... Tornarei a pedir que dance comigo, mais tarde. E você deve recusar.

Ela enviou-lhe um olhar intrigado, mas assentiu.

- Mais alguma coisa? - indagou quando ele estava prestes a deixá-la com seus amigos.

- Há muito mais coisas, mas terão de esperar até amanhã. Confusa, Isabella voltou a atenção para o visconde Mondevale.

Rose havia visto Isabella e Edward dançando, mas seus pensamentos estavam em outra parte. Momentos antes, ela dissera ao marido o que pensava de Edward Cullen, que primeiro destruíra a reputação de Isabella e, agora, permitia que ela tivesse a impressão errada de que ele continuava sendo um homem de _posses _bastante modestas. Em vez de concordar que Cullen não tinha quaisquer princípios, Emmett afirmara, com toda tranquilidade que Edward tinha intenção de acertar tudo com Isabella no dia _se_guinte. Depois, fizera com que Rose e a duquesa prometessem não dizer nada a Isabella, antes que Edward tivesse a oportunidade de conversar com ela. Rose concordara, embora muito relutante. Isabella era uma jovem doce e sensível, e Rose temia que a gratidão pudesse deixá-la cega para a verdadeira natureza de Cullen. Voltando seus pensamentos para o salão de baile, Rose esperava, acima de tudo, que Edward Cullen não fizesse mais nada para magoar sua melhor amiga.

No final da noite, a maioria dos convidados do baile dos Willington chegara a diversas conclusões. Primeiro, que Edward Cullen era de fato o neto legítimo do duque de Stanhope (algo em que todos afirmavam sempre ter acreditado); segundo, que parecia bastante provável que Isabella Swan recusara os avanços escandalosos de Cullen, dois anos atrás (algo em que todos afirmavam sempre ter acreditado). E, terceiro, sendo que Isabella rejeitara o segundo convite de Edward para dançar, que talvez ela o fizera porque realmente preferisse seu pretendente anterior, o visconde Mondevale (algo em que, dificilmente, alguém poderia de fato acreditar).

* * *

_O Edward me ganhou agora! Claro que ele fez o que tinha que fazer! Ele que causou toda essa confusão!_

_Mas que ele foi adorável, ele foi!_

_Bom no proximo capitulo, teremos que aguentar o inusportável do Tio da Bella. Coitada, o homem só causa confusão!_

_Então meus amores... Até Segunda! Desejo a todas um bom inicio de semana! Que Deus abençõe vocês e suas familias! Robsteijooosss_

**_Obs:_**

_**Evellyn:** Anotado! Obrigada querida pela indicação! Beijooosss_

_**bruangel:** Oi flor! O Jasper não vai aparecer no casamento. Mas posso garantir que vai ter uma baita de uma confusão! Beijooos_


	15. Chapter 15

_Oi Meus amoresss... Bom Diaaa! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim*-* Desculpe-me meninas, mas não postei antes, porque minha infecção no rim voltou, e acabei fazendo muito esforço e agora estou sentindo mais dor ainda. Depois de tomar remedio, e a dor lombar melhorar, sentei aqui na frente do pc pra postar... Sinto muito! Mais não deu pra postar antes mesmo!_

_Nesse capítulo vamos ao tão esperado confronto! É hoje que a nossa Bellinha descobre sobre o contrato de casamento! Coitado do Edward, a coisa ficou feia para o lado dele!Kkkk... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Alistar levou uma travessa de panquecas para a saleta de almoço e deixou-a diante de Isabella e Rose, que continuavam à mesa falando sobre o baile da noite anterior. Leah, que raramente comia pela manhã, sentara-se perto da estreita janela dedicando-se tranquila ao seu bordado e ouvindo a conversa.

A sala de almoço, como todos os cómodos da espaçosa casa na rua Promenade, era decorada nos tons que Billy Swan definia como "práticos": cinza e marrom. Naquela manhã, entretanto, havia um luminoso arco-íris colorindo o centro da sala, onde as jovens sentavam-se à mesa coberta com uma toalha de linho bege: Rose, com um vestido rosado próprio para ser usado de dia, e Isabella, com um robe matinal em verde-menta.

Normalmente Alistar estaria sorrindo de aprovação diante do lindo retrato formado pelas jovens, mas, naquele dia, ao deixar a manteiga e a geléia na mesa, ele trouxe notícias desagradáveis. Além disso, preparava-se para fazer uma confissão. Retirou a tampa que cobria o prato de panquecas, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a falar.

- Tivemos uma visita, ontem à noite - disse para Isabella. - Eu bati a porta no rosto dele.

- Quem era?

- Um tal sr. Edward Cullen.

Isabella conteve uma risadinha horrorizada ante a imagem que lhe veio à mente. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer comentário, Alistar acrescentou, enfático:

- Mais tarde, arrependi-me de ter agido com tanta precipitação! Eu deveria tê-lo convidado a entrar, oferecido uma bebida e, então, ter despejado um pouco daquele pó purgativo no copo dele. O homem ficaria um mês com dor de barriga!

- Alistar – Rose exclamou -, você é um génio!

- É melhor não encorajar estas fantasias dele, Rose – Isabella avisou-a. – Alistar gosta tanto de romances de _mistério que _de vez em quando esquece que o que acontece nas histórias nem sempre é viável na vida real. Sabe que ele fez uma coisa destas com meu tio, certa vez?

- Sim, e ele não apareceu em Havenhurst durante seis meses. – Alistar afirmou, cheio de orgulho.

- E quando aparece – Isabella lembrou-o, franzindo a testa para demonstrar severidade -, recusa-se a comer ou beber qualquer coisa.

- E é por isso que nunca fica muito tempo – Bentiner argumentou, impassível.

Como era seu hábito sempre que o futuro da jovem patroa estava em discussão, como agora, Alistar demorou-se um pouco, afim de fazer as sugestões que por acaso lhe ocorressem. E uma vez que Isabella sempre parecia apreciar seus conselhos e assistência, ele não achou nada estranho no fato de um mordomo sentar-se à mesa e participar da conversa, quando a única convidada presente era alguém a quem conhecia desde garota.

- É daquele odioso Belhaven que temos de nos livrar primeiro - disse Rosalie, retomando a conversa inicial. - Ele ficou nos rondando a noite inteira, ontem, encarando qualquer um que se aproximasse de você. - Encolheu os ombros. - E a maneira como ele a olha... é revoltante. Pior do que isso, ele é quase assustador.

Ouvindo isso, os olhinhos de Alistar tornaram-se pensativos. Lembrou-se de algo que lera num de seus romances preferidos.

- Talvez seja uma solução um pouquinho extremada - falou.

- Mas, como último recurso, deve funcionar.

Dois pares de olhos voltaram-se para ele com interesse, e ele prosseguiu:

- Eu li no Cavalheiro Nefasto. Faremos com que Aro vá buscar esse Belhaven com a carruagem e o leve direto para as docas. Então, nós o venderemos ao pelotão de recrutamento.

Balançando a cabeça com divertida afeição, Isabella argumentou:

- Duvido que ele concorde em acompanhar Aro, sem mais nem menos.

- E eu não creio – Rose juntou, seu sorriso encontrando o da amiga - que um pelotão de recrutamento de soldados concordasse em aceitá-lo. Não devem estar assim tão desesperados.

- Bem, sempre podemos contar com a magia negra – Bentine sugeriu. - No livro _Relações Mortais _havia um praticante de antigos rituais que lançou uma maldição terrível em seu inimigo. Vamos precisar de algumas caudas de ratos, se bem me lembro e de línguas de...

- Não – Isabella falou, encerrando o assunto.

- de lagartos – Alistar concluiu, teimoso.

- Não e não - a patroa retrucou.

- E bolor fresco de sapo, mas acho que isso deve ser difícil de conseguir. No romance eles não explicam como distinguir o bolor fresco do...

- Alistar! – Isabella exclamou, rindo. - Você vai nos fazer desmaiar, se não parar com isso!

Quando Alistar bateu em retirada, em busca de um pouco de privacidade para procurar soluções mais práticas, Isabella olhou para Rose.

- Caudas de ratos e línguas de lagartos - disse rindo. Não é à toa que Alistar insiste em manter uma vela acesa em seu quarto, durante toda a noite.

- Ele deve ficar com medo de fechar os olhos, depois de ler todas essas coisas – Rose concordou, mas seus pensamentos retornaram ao baile da noite anterior. - Uma coisa é certa, Isabella: eu tinha razão em querer reintegrá-la na sociedade. Não duvido nada que você estará recebendo ofertas de casamento em poucos dias, portanto o que precisamos fazer é decidir de quem você mais gosta e a quem desejaria encorajar. Eu acho - continuou, num tom suave - que, se você ainda quiser Mondevale.

Isabella balançou a cabeça, enfática.

- Não quero ninguém, Rose. E estou falando sério.

A duquesa viúva, que chegara para acompanhar Rose numa saída para as compras, irrompeu na saleta logo atrás de um a sustado lacaio, que dispensou com impaciência quando ele se ofereceu para anunciá-la.

- O que está dizendo, Isabella? - ela inquiriu, parecendo extremamente desapontada ao ver que todos os seus esforços talvez tivessem sido em vão.

Isabella deu um pulo na cadeira, ouvindo a voz majestosa vestida em tons de cinza-prateado da cabeça aos pés, ela exalava fortuna, autoconfiança e nobreza. Isabella ainda a considerava a mulher mais intimidante que jamais conhecera, porém, assim como Rose, começava a perceber a cordialidade que se escondia sob o eterno tom de desaprovação em sua voz.

- O que Isabella está querendo dizer – Rose explicou, enquanto a duquesa se sentava e ajeitava as saias de seda - é que seu retorno à sociedade aconteceu há apenas um dia. Depois das experiências desafortunadas com Mondevale e o sr. Cullen, é natural que esteja hesitando em expor seus sentimentos.

- Você está enganada, Rosalie - a duquesa afirmou, categórica, examinando o rosto de Isabella. - O que ela quer dizer, eu creio, é que não tem a menor intenção de casar-se com ninguém, seja agora ou no futuro, se puder evitar.

O sorriso de Isabella desapareceu.

- Exatamente - disse baixinho, passando manteiga numa panqueca.

- Grande tolice, minha cara. Você deve e precisa se casar.

- Vovó tem toda razão – Rosalie intercedeu. - Não pode permanecer solteira, em nossa sociedade, sem correr o risco de se deparar com todo tipo de aborrecimentos. Acredite em mim, eu sei!

- É isso mesmo! - a duquesa concordou, entrando no assunto que provocara sua chegada antecipada. - E é por isso que decidi que deve considerar o marquês de Kensington como pretendente.

- Quem? – Isabella indagou, e só então reconheceu o novo título de Edward. - Não, muito obrigada. Sinto-me aliviada por tudo ter dado certo, e muito grata pela ajuda dele, mas essa história com ele acaba aí.

Ignorou o pulsar mais forte de seu coração quando se lembrou de como ele estava bonito na noite passada, e de quanto havia sido gentil. Mas Edward só lhe causara tristezas, desde que o conhecera. Era um homem imprevisível e despótico. Além do mais, tendo visto a terna intimidade que Rose parecia compartilhar com Emmett, Isabella começava a questionar se realmente seria correto sair em busca de um marido, como se isso fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. Podia lembrar-se muito bem do belo e alegre par que seus pais haviam sido; eles haviam entrado e saído de sua vida num redemoinho de atividades sociais, que os mantinham mais tempo longe de casa do que em companhia dos filhos.

- Grata? - a duquesa repetiu. - Pois eu não usaria esta palavra. Além disso, ele não manejou a situação tão bem como deveria. Não podia tê-la convidado para dançar, por exemplo.

- Teria parecido mais estranho se ele não o fizesse – Rose admitiu, relutante. - Entretanto, de minha parte, estou imensamente aliviada em saber que Isabella não se interessa por ele.

A duquesa franziu a testa, surpresa.

- Por quê?

- Não posso obrigar meu coração a perdoá-lo por tudo o que ele causou à minha amiga – Rose respondeu e, lembrando-se novamente que ele deixara Isabella acreditar que morava num modesto chalé na Escócia, acrescentou: - E não consigo confiar nele. - Virou-se para Leah, então, e pediu-lhe a opinião.

Leah, a quem Isabella já havia inteirado sobre os atos de Edward durante o baile, ergueu os olhos do seu bordado.

- Nesta questão do sr. Cullen - disse, despreocupada-, prefiro abster-me de fazer um julgamento, por enquanto.

- Não estou sugerindo - a duquesa falou, irritada com tal oposição - que você se atire em seus braços, caso faça o pedido de casamento. Afinal o comportamento dele, exceto pela noite de ontem, tem sido completamente abominável. - Calou-se quando Alistar surgiu na porta com uma expressão que revelava raiva e contrariedade.

- O seu tio está aqui, srta. Isabella.

- Você não precisa me anunciar – Billy informou-o, marchando para dentro da saleta de almoço. - Esta casa é minha.

Isabella ficou de pé, com a intenção de acompanhar o tio para uma sala mais reservada, onde pudesse ouvir em particular quaisquer que fossem as más notícias que ele trazia. Porém, Billy parou na soleira da porta, corando um pouco ao reparar que a sobrinha estava com visitas femininas.

- Você viu Edward Cullen? - perguntou-lhe, ríspido.

- Sim, por quê?

- Devo dizer que me sinto orgulhoso pela maneira como você está aceitando tudo. Tive medo de que iria subir pelas paredes quando soubesse que não foi consultada antes. Mas há uma fortuna envolvida, e não vou admitir que você estrague tudo e o obrigue a exigir o dinheiro de volta.

- Sobre o que o senhor está falando?

- Talvez seja melhor nós saírmos – Rosalie sugeriu.

- Não, não é necessário ficarmos a sós - ele disse, mexendo no nó da gravata e mostrando-se subitamente apreensivo, o que não era de seu feitio. - Não tenho nada contra discutir este assunto com Isabella diante de suas amigas. Isto é, as senhoras são amigas dela, não são?

Isabella teve a terrível impressão de que ele contava com suas convidadas para impedi-la de "fazer uma cena", como Billy costumava descrever qualquer tipo de oposição verbal de sua parte, mesmo se fosse a mais tranquila possível.

- Acho melhor irmos para a sala de visitas, onde teremos mais espaço - ele acrescentou, num tom de quem dava uma ordem, e não um convite.

A expressão da duquesa tornou-se gélida diante de tanto mau gosto e impertinência, mas ao olhar para Isabella, reparou na súbita imobilidade e no temor estampado em seu rosto. Então assentiu, concordando.

- Não adianta nos precipitarmos neste assunto - ele voltou a falar, enquanto atravessava o vestíbulo, seguido pelo pequeno grupo de mulheres.

Não era apenas o dinheiro que dava tanto prazer a Billy Swan; era a sensação de triunfo porque, ao negociar com um homem tão astuto como Edward Cullen tinha a fama de ser, ele emergira como vitorioso absoluto.

- Creio que você deveria proceder às apresentações, Isabella - acrescentou, quando entraram na sala de visitas.

Isabella apresentou-o automaticamente à duquesa, com a mente enviando-lhe insistentes sinais de alarme diante da ameaça desconhecida. E quando ouviu o tio pedir um chá, antes de dar início à conversa, o alarme transformou-se em temor, pois Billy nunca mais bebera nada em companhia dela, desde que Alistar colocara o purgante em sua bebida. Percebeu que ele tentava ganhar tempo, antes de começar a explanação. E isso só podia significar que as notícias seriam de grande importância.

Sem sequer reparar no parque que atravessavam, a caminho do endereço de Isabella, Edward bateu com a luva contra o joelho, num gesto distraído. Por duas vezes jovens damas que ele conhecera na noite passada acenaram-lhe do parque, mas ele nem se deu conta. Sua mente ocupava-se com as explicações que pretendia dar a Isabella. A todo custo, tinha de convencê-la de que não estava querendo casar com ela por piedade ou culpa, pois Isabella não era apenas linda, era também orgulhosa; e aquele orgulho poderia fazê-la discordar do noivado. Ela era também cheia de coragem e teimosia, e não iria gostar nem um pouco se descobrisse que o acordo de casamento já era um fato consumado, Edward não poderia culpá-la por isso. Afinal, ela fora a jovem mais requisitada que aparecera no cenário de Londres dois anos atrás, e merecia ser cortejada com toda a pompa e cerimónia.

Sem dúvida, iria mostrar-se um pouco vingativa, fingindo que não o queria, mas aquilo era algo que não o preocupava. Eles haviam desejado um ao outro desde aquela primeira noite no jardim, e todas as outras vezes em que haviam se encontrado, Ela era toda inocência e coragem, paixão e timidez, fúria e perdão, Era serena e majestosa num salão de baile; esperta e habilidosa com uma arma nas mãos; apaixonada e doce em seus braços. Isabella era tudo isso, e muito mais...

E ele a amava. Se fosse honesto, teria de admitir que a amava desde o instante em que a vira enfrentando um bando de homens irados, na sala de jogos - uma jovem e especial princesa, superada pela multidão de seus subordinados, diminuída em seu porte, desprezando-lhes a atitude.

E ela também o amava; esta era a única explicação para tudo o que acontecera no fim de semana em que se conheceram e, depois, nos três dias que passaram juntos na Escócia. A diferença estava no fato de que Isabella não tinha a vantagem dos anos e da experiência de Edward, ou de sua formação. Ela era uma jovem inglesa superprotegida, criada para acreditar que a emoção mais intensa que duas pessoas poderiam, ou deveriam, sentir fosse uma "afeição duradoura".

Ela não sabia, e portanto não podia compreender, que o amor era um presente que lhes fora dado num jardim iluminado pelas tochas, na noite em que se conheceram. Um sorriso tocou-lhe os lábios ao lembrar-se dela naquela noite; era capaz de enfrentar uma sala repleta de homens, mas quando flertara com ele estava tão nervosa que tivera de enxugar as palmas úmidas das mãos na saia. Aquela era uma das mais doces lembranças que ele guardava.

Continuou sorrindo, zombando de si mesmo. Em todas as outras facetas de sua vida ele sempre se mostrava frio e prático; porém, quando se tratava de Isabella, tornava-se alternadamente cego e reacionário ou, como agora, totalmente confuso.

Em seu caminho para a casa dela, naquela manhã, havia parado numa famosa joalheria de Londres e feito compras que haviam deixado o proprietário, sr. Phineas Weatherborne, perdido em algum ponto entre o êxtase e a incredulidade, quando o acompanhara até a porta fazendo uma reverência depois da outra. De fato, Edward levava um anel de noivado em seu bolso, mas apenas porque achava que não seria necessário utilizá-lo, por enquanto. Não colocaria o anel no dedo de Isabella até que ela estivesse preparada para admitir que o amava, ou, pelo menos, que quisesse se casar com ele. Seus próprios pais haviam se amado sem quaisquer reservas ou vergonha. Edward não queria menos do que isso de Isabella, o que era até um pouco estranho, pensou vagamente, considerando-se que não havia esperado o mesmo da parte de Tanya.

O único problema que não o preocupava era a reação de Isabella, se descobrisse que já estava prometida a ele, ou pior, que ele fora obrigado a pagar uma boa soma para consegui-la. Afinal, não havia motivos para ela saber da primeira parte, e tampouco para jamais descobrir a segunda. Edward havia deixado bem claro a Billy Swan que fazia questão de cuidar de ambas as questões pessoalmente.

Todas as casas da rua Promenade eram pintadas de branco, com grades de ferro ornamentais na frente. Embora nem de longe fossem tão imponentes como as mansões da rua Upper Brook, formavam uma rua agradável, com damas vestidas com roupas de tons pastéis e modernos chapeuzinhos passeando de braços dados com cavalheiros impecavelmente trajados.

Quando o cocheiro parou diante da casa dos Swan, Edward reparou em duas outras carruagens estacionadas ali, além de um coche de aluguel logo atrás dele, mas não lhes deu maior importância. Antevendo com irritação o momento do confronto com o insolente mordomo de Isabella, começou a subir os degraus da escada da frente, quando ouviu a voz de Eleazar chamando seu nome e virou-se, surpreso.

- Cheguei hoje de manhã – Eleazar explicou, voltando-se para olhar, intrigado, para dois janotas que caminhavam afetadamente pela calçada, trajando casacos justos na cintura e camisas de colarinho alto, cuja frente era enfeitada com babados e rendas.

- Seu criado informou-me que estaria aqui. Eu pensei que... Isto é, quis saber como estariam as coisas, com você.

- E, desde que meu criado não soube lhe dizer – Edward concluiu, com divertida contrariedade -, você decidiu fazer uma visita a Isabella e descobrir por si mesmo, não é?

- É, mais ou menos - o vigário respondeu, muito calmo. Acredito que Isabella me considera um amigo. Por isso pensei em visitá-la e, se você não estivesse aqui, talvez falar uma ou duas palavrinhas a seu favor.

- Só uma ou duas?

Mas o vigário não se deu por vencido. Na verdade, isso não era algo que costumava fazer, especialmente em questões de moralidade e justiça.

- Levando-se em conta a maneira como você a tem tratado, já foi bastante difícil pensar em uma. Então, como correram as coisas com seu avô?

- Muito bem – Edward respondeu, embora com o pensamento no encontro com Isabella. - Ele está aqui em Londres.

- E...?

- É – Edward respondeu, sarcástico -, agora você pode dirigir-se a mim como "milorde".

- Pois eu vim para cá – Eleazar insistiu, implacável - para poder chamá-lo de "noivo".

Um lampejo de aborrecimento atravessou o rosto bronzeado de Edward.

- Você nunca desiste de me pressionar, não é? Consegui cuidar da minha vida por trinta anos, Eleazar. Creio que posso me sair muito bem sozinho, agora.

Eleazar teve a gentileza de mostrar-se ligeiramente arrependido.

- Tem toda razão, é claro. Quer que eu vá embora?

Edward considerou os benefícios que a presença tranqiiilizadora de Eleazar lhe traria, e balançou a cabeça, relutante.

- Não - respondeu, acabando de subir os últimos degraus. - Na verdade, já que está aqui, pode nos anunciar para o mordomo. Eu não consigo passar por ele.

Eleazar ergueu a aldrava para bater na porta e lançou um olhar zombeteiro ao sobrinho.

- Não consegue sequer passar pelo mordomo, e acha que está se saindo muito bem sem mim?

Recusando-se a morder aquela isca, Edward permaneceu em silêncio. A porta abriu-se momentos depois e o mordomo olhou educadamente de Eleazar, que estava prestes a lhe dizer seu nome, para Edward. Para espanto e total incredulidade do vigário, a porta começou a ser fechada direto em seu nariz, mas antes que batesse com um estrondo, Edward girou o corpo e mergulhou o ombro no batente de madeira, fazendo o mordomo voar para dentro do vestíbulo, ricocheteando pela parede. Num tom baixo e ameaçador, ele falou:

- Vá avisar sua patroa que estou aqui, ou irei procurá-la sozinho.

Com os olhos arregalados de fúria e indignação, o velho criado considerou o tamanho superior de Edward, bem como seu corpo musculoso, então virou-se e afastou-se com relutância, na direção de um cómodo à esquerda, de onde vinham vozes abafadas.

Eleazar arqueou as sobrancelhas grossas e grisalhas e comentou, sarcástico:

- É muito sensato de sua parte se dar tão bem com os empregados de Isabella.

O grupo reunido na sala de visitas reagiu com diferentes emoções ao aviso de Alistar de que: "Cullen está aqui e forçou a entrada na casa". A duquesa mostrou-se fascinada, Billy pareceu tanto aliviado como desolado, Rosalie desconfiada, e Isabella, que continuava preocupada com o propósito ainda desconhecido daquela visita do tio, perplexa. Só Leah não demonstrou qualquer reação, embora deixasse o bordado de lado e erguesse o rosto atento para a porta.

- Traga-o até aqui, Alistar – Billy falou, e sua voz pareceu estranhamente alta no silêncio carregado de emoções.

Isabella espantou-se ao ver Eleazar entrar na sala ao lado de Edward, e levou um susto ainda maior quando Edward ignorou todos os presentes e foi direto para ela, com os olhos examinando-lhe o rosto.

- Espero que não esteja sofrendo nenhum efeito desagradável pela provação da noite passada - ele disse, suave, ao tomar-lhe a mão e a levá-la até os lábios.

Isabella achou que ele estava mais bonito que nunca, usando uma casaca e colete cor de ferrugem, que realçavam seus ombros largos, calças num tom mais claro envolvendo-lhe as longas pernas e a camisa de seda creme, que enfatizava o bronzeado de seu rosto.

- Estou muito bem, obrigada - respondeu, tentando ignorar o calor que lhe subia pelo braço, quando Edward segurou sua mão por muito mais tempo do que o necessário, antes de soltá-la, relutante, e permitir que ela fizesse as apresentações.

Apesar das graves preocupações que a afligiam, Isabella sentia enorme divertimento ao apresentar Eleazar. Todos exibiram a mesma reação de perplexidade que ela tivera, quando descobrira que o tio de Edward era um clérigo. Billy quase engasgou, Rose arregalou os olhos e a duquesa fitou Edward com incredulidade, enquanto Eleazar se inclinava para cumprimentá-la.

- Pelo que estou entendendo, Kensington - perguntou a duquesa a Edward -, você é aparentado com um membro do clero...?

Em resposta, Edward limitou-se a esboçar um sorriso irónico, com um leve arquear da sobrancelha. Eleazar, entretanto, que estava desesperado para amenizar a tensão que pairava no ar, tentou em vão fazer uma brincadeira a respeito:

- Esta notícia sempre produz um efeito peculiar nas pessoas - falou, sorrindo.

- Não é necessário muito esforço para se descobrir por quê - a duquesa retrucou, áspera.

Edward abriu a boca para dar àquela ultrajante megera uma resposta merecida, mas a presença de Billy Swan ali o deixava preocupado; no instante seguinte, a preocupação transformou-se em fúria, quando o homem adiantou-se para o centro da sala e anunciou, sem rodeios:

- Agora que estamos todos juntos, não há mais motivos para dissimulações. Alistar, traga champanhe. Isabella, meus parabéns. Confio que você irá se comportar de maneira apropriada para uma esposa, e não esbanjará todo o dinheiro que restou ao pobre homem.

No silêncio ensurdecedor que se seguiu, ninguém sequer se moveu. Porém, para Isabella, era como se a sala inteira estivesse girando.

- O quê? - ela conseguiu ofegar, finalmente.

- Você está noiva.

Uma onda de fúria a invadiu, como chamas ardentes espalhando-se por todo seu corpo.

- É mesmo? - disse, com uma calma mortal, pensando em Sir Mike e James Marchman. - E será que posso saber de quem?

Atónita, viu o tio virar-se para Edward, que o encarava como se estivesse prestes a cometer um assassinato.

- De mim - ele respondeu rápido, mantendo os olhos fixos em Billy .

- Já está decidido – Billy avisou-a e então, presumindo que ela ficaria tão satisfeita como ele ao saber de seu valor monetário, acrescentou: - Ele pagou uma fortuna pelo privilégio de desposá-la. E eu nem precisei lhe dar um dote... nem um centavo sequer.

Isabella, que nem fazia ideia de que os dois homens se conheciam, encarou Edward com um misto de total confusão e fúria crescente.

- O que significa isso?!

- Significa – Edward começou, cauteloso, incapaz de acreditar que todos os seus planos românticos haviam ido por água abaixo - que nós estamos noivos. Os documentos do acordo de casamento já foram assinados.

- Ora, seu... seu arrogante, ultrajante... – Isabella lutava contra as lágrimas que a impediam de falar. - Você nem se deu ao trabalho de me pedir primeiro?!

Com algum esforço Edward afastou os olhos de Billy, sua vítima em potencial, e virou-se para Isabella, sentindo um aperto no peito ao ver a maneira como ela o encarava.

- Por que não nos retiramos para um local mais reservado, onde possamos conversar sobre isso? - sugeriu com gentileza, adiantando-se para segurar-lhe o braço.

Ela desvencilhou-se com um gesto rápido, ofendida.

- Ah, não! - explodiu, seu corpo inteiro tremendo de ódio. - Por que preocupar-se com meus sentimentos, agora? Você me transformou em motivo de risos desde o dia em que o conheci! Por que parar agora?

- Isabella – Eleazar tentou interceder -, Edward quis apenas reparar todo mal que lhe causou, depois que soube do estado lastimável em que você...

- Cale a boca, Eleazar! – Edward ordenou, furioso, mas era tarde demais; Isabella já arregalara os olhos, horrorizada com a ideia de ter sido alvo da piedade dele.

- E em que tipo de "estado lastimável" - ela inquiriu, os olhos magníficos reluzindo com as lágrimas de humilhação e ódio - você acha que me encontro?

Edward segurou-a pelo cotovelo.

- Venha comigo ou eu a carregarei para fora daqui. Vendo que ele estava falando sério, Isabella puxou o braço, mas assentiu.

- Pois não! - disse, com raiva.

Escancarando a primeira porta que encontrou, Edward empurrou Isabella para dentro do aposento. Ela marchou para o centro da saleta e cerrou os punhos com força.

- Seu monstro! - sibilou. - Como ousa sentir pena de mim?! Era exatamente a conclusão que Edward temia a que ela chegasse, e a exata reação que esperava da jovem que, na Escócia, fizera de tudo para que ele acreditasse que sua vida era um redemoinho de frívolos acontecimentos sociais e sua casa um verdadeiro palácio. Esperando amenizar um pouco a intensa fúria que ela exibia, tentou distraí-la com argumentos lógicos sobre as palavras que ela escolhera.

- Existe uma grande diferença entre alguém que se arrepende de seus atos e alguém que sente pena da pessoa que sofreu por causa deles.

- Não se atreva a começar um jogo de palavras comigo! explodiu ela, com a voz trémula.

Edward sorriu diante de todo aquele orgulho e perspicácia; mesmo em seu estado de choque, Isabella sabia quando estava sendo enganada.

- Desculpe-me - apressou-se em dizer. Aproximou-se dela e Isabella foi-se afastando, até que as costas tocaram uma cadeira. Parou, então, e encarou-o. - Nada, além da verdade nos servirá numa situação como esta - ele concordou, pousando as mãos em seus ombros rígidos. Sabendo que ela riria em seu rosto, se tentasse convencê-la agora de que a amava, disse algo em que ela poderia acreditar: - E a verdade é que eu a quero, Isabella. Sempre a desejei, e você sabe disso.

- Eu odeio esta palavra! - ela ofegou, tentando em vão livrar-se das mãos dele.

- Pois não creio que você saiba o que ela significa.

- Sei apenas que você a pronuncia todas as vezes em que tenta me forçar a fazer alguma coisa!

- E em todas estas vezes você se desmancha em meus braços.

- Não vou me casar com você - ela falou furiosa, enquanto a mente procurava um meio de escapar. - Não conheço você. Não confio em você.

- Mas você me quer.

- Pare de dizer isto, maldição! Eu quero um marido idoso, já lhe falei! - ela gritou, dizendo sem pensar a primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu para rejeitá-lo. - Quero ter minha própria vida, e isto é algo que você também já sabe. E de repente você me aparece aqui na Inglaterra, para... para me comprar! - Calou-se, os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas.

- Não - ele retrucou, com firmeza. - Eu apenas fiz um acordo com seu tio.

As lágrimas contra as quais ela tanto lutara começaram a brilhar em seus longos cílios.

- Não sou uma pobretona! - gritou. - Não sou uma p-pobretona... - repetiu, engasgando com o pranto incontrolável. Eu tenho... tinha... um maldito dote. E se você foi e-estúpido a ponto de permitir que ele o enganasse, o azar é seu!

Edward estava em dúvida se começava a rir, se a beijava ou se iria assassinar aquele homem sem coração que era o tio dela.

- Como se atreve a fazer barganhas sem sequer me pedir consentimento? - ela continuou acusando-o, enquanto as lágrimas corriam soltas de seus olhos magoados. - Não sou uma escrava à venda, como meu tio imagina. E-eu teria encontrado um modo de evitar o casamento com Belhaven - gritou, enfática.

- Teria conseguido manter Havenhurst sozinha, sem ajuda do meu tio. Você não tinha o direito de negociar com ele, não minta! No fundo, você não é melhor do que Belhaven!

- Você tem toda razão - ele admitiu, sério, ansiando por tomá-la nos braços e absorver um pouco daquela dor.

Então uma ideia lhe ocorreu - um possível meio de neutralizar parte da humilhação que ela sentia e diminuir sua oposição ao casamento. Lembrando-se do quanto ela se orgulhava da própria capacidade de barganhar com os comerciantes, tentou conquistar a participação dela, agora.

- Como disse, você é perfeitamente capaz de negociar por si mesma, Isabella - disse, cauteloso. - Aceitaria negociar comigo?

- Sem dúvida - ela disparou de volta. - O acordo está anulado; eu recuso os termos. A negociação está encerrada.

Os lábios dele curvaram-se num leve sorriso, mas seu tom de voz foi conclusivo:

- Seu tio está determinado a livrar-se de você e das despesas daquela casa que você tanto ama, e nada irá detê-lo. Sem ele, você não pode manter Havenhurst. Ele me explicou a situação financeira da propriedade em todos os detalhes.

Embora balançasse a cabeça, negando, Isabella sabia da veracidade dos fatos. A sensação de desastre irreparável, contra o qual lutava havia semanas, começou a invadi-la por inteiro.

- Um marido é a única solução possível para os seus problemas.

- Nem ouse sugerir que um homem seja a solução para tudo - ela exclamou. - Vocês são a causa de todos os meus problemas Meu pai perdeu no jogo a fortuna da família inteira e só me deixou dívidas; meu irmão desapareceu depois de endividar-me ainda mais; você me beijou e destruiu minha reputação; meu noivo abandonou-me ao ouvir os primeiros murmúrios do escândalo que você provocou; e meu tio está tentando me vender no que me diz respeito - concluiu, cuspindo fogo -, os homens são excelentes parceiros de dança mas, além disso, não vejo quaisquer outras utilidades para nenhum de vocês. Na verdade, são seres desprezíveis, quando se pára um pouco para pensar. No entanto, pensar nisso é algo que se faz muito raramente, pois é só mais um motivo para depressão.

- Infelizmente, somos a única alternativa – Edward argumentou. E porque não iria desistir, não importasse o que tivesse de fazer, acrescentou: - Neste caso, eu sou sua única alternativa. Seu tio e eu já assinamos o contrato de casamento e o dinheiro já foi para as mãos dele. Entretanto, estou disposto a fazer um acordo com você, em seus termos.

- Por que o faria?

Ele reconheceu, naquela resposta, a mesma hostilidade com que se deparava sempre que negociava com algum homem orgulhoso que se via forçado pelas circunstâncias a vender algo que desejava manter. Como esses homens, Isabella sentia-se impotente; e, como eles, seu orgulho a forçaria a uma retaliação, dificultando o acordo o máximo que pudesse.

Em questões de negócios, Edward com certeza não arruinaria sua própria posição dispondo-se a ajudar o oponente a enxergar o valor real daquilo que ele possuía, e as vantagens que poderia

auferir com a venda. Porém, no caso de Isabella, foi exatamente o que tentou fazer.

- Estou disposto a negociar com você - disse, com gentileza - pelo mesmo motivo que qualquer pessoa tenta negociar: você tem algo que eu quero. - Em seu desespero de querer provar que ela também tinha o seu poder, e que não estava de mãos vazias, acrescentou: - Algo que desejo muito, Isabella.

- E o que é? - ela indagou, ríspida, porém boa parte do ressentimento que encobrira seu rosto adorável estava sendo substituída pela surpresa.

- Isto... - ele sussurrou. Suas mãos pressionaram-lhe os ombros com mais força, puxando-a para si, enquanto inclinava a cabeça e tocava-lhe a boca macia com um beijo lento, exigente, moldando sensualmente os lábios contra os dela. Embora Isabella demonstrasse uma teimosa recusa em corresponder, Edward logo sentiu a rigidez abandonando-a. Logo demonstrou o quanto realmente a queria. Seus braços enlaçaram-na, pressionando-a contra seu corpo, enquanto a boca movia-se sobre a dela com urgência faminta e as mãos deslizavam possessivamente pelas costas e quadris. Afastando os lábios dos dela, ele soltou um suspiro.

- Muito, muito mesmo - murmurou.

Levantando a cabeça, fitou-a com intensidade, vendo o rubor das faces, a suave confusão em seus olhos chocolates, a mão delicada pousada em seu peito. Mantendo a própria mão espalmada nas costas dela, e os quadris contra sua rígida ereção, Edward acariciou-lhe o rosto afogueado e disse, baixinho:

- Por este privilégio, e todos os outros que se seguirão, estou disposto a concordar com quaisquer condições que você quiser fixar, desde que sejam razoáveis. E vou até avisá-la acrescentou, sorrindo diante da expressão transtornada no rosto dela - que não sou um homem pobre, e nem mesmo de poucas posses.

Ela engoliu em seco, tentando impedir que a voz tremesse.

- Que outros privilégios se seguirão ao beijo? - perguntou, desconfiada.

A pergunta o apanhou desprevenido.

- Bem, aqueles que envolvem a geração de filhos - respondeu, observando-a com curiosidade. - Quero ter muitos filhos., com sua total colaboração, é claro - juntou, suprimindo um sorriso.

- É claro - ela concordou, sem hesitar. - Eu também gosto muito de crianças.

Edward achou melhor parar enquanto estava na dianteira, decidindo não questionar a própria boa sorte. Parecia evidente que Isabella possuía uma atitude muito franca diante do sexo no casamento - algo bastante incomum para uma inocente e bem criada jovem inglesa.

- Então, quais são suas condições? - ele perguntou e, num esforço final para passar o poder das próprias mãos para as mãos dela, acrescentou: - Não me encontro, exatamente, em posição de argumentar.

Isabella hesitou por um instante mas, devagar, começou a fixar seus termos:

- Quero ter permissão para cuidar de Havenhurst sem nenhuma interferência ou crítica.

- Aceito - ele disse, sentindo uma onda de alívio e alegria envolvê-lo.

- E gostaria de ter uma determinada soma de dinheiro depositada uma vez por ano, para este fim. Em troca, assim que as terras estiverem produzindo, o lucro da propriedade pagará o empréstimo, com juros.

- Concordo – Edward falou, com suavidade.

Ela tornou a vacilar, imaginando se ele poderia arcar com tantas despesas e um pouco embaraçada por ter mencionado suas condições sem saber muito sobre a situação financeira dele. Na noite passada, ele afirmara ter aceitado o título do avô, e nada mais.

- E me comprometo - disse, tentando ser justa - a me esforçar para que os custos sejam os menores possíveis.

Ele sorriu.

- Jamais vacile depois de estipular suas condições e ter vencido - disse. - Isso dá uma vantagem muito sutil ao seu oponente, na rodada seguinte.

Isabella estreitou os olhos, desconfiada; ele estava concordando com tudo, com muita facilidade.

- Creio que vou querer tudo isso por escrito - anunciou, decidida -, assinado com testemunhas e anexado ao acordo original.

Os olhos dele arregalaram-se e um sorriso de genuína admiração brotou em seus lábios, enquanto assentia concordando. Havia uma sala cheia de testemunhas, logo ali ao lado, incluindo o tio dela, que assinara o contrato original, e um vigário que testemunharia o acordo. Decidiu que seria melhor concluir tudo agora, quando ela ainda estava disposta a aceitar.

- Se eu tivesse uma sócia como você uns poucos anos atrás - brincou, levando-a para a outra sala -, só Deus sabe onde poderia ter chegado.

A despeito de seu tom de voz, e do fato de ter ficado do lado dela durante a negociação, assim mesmo Edward estava impressionado com a ousadia de suas condições.

Isabella percebeu a admiração no sorriso dele, e sorriu de leve, em resposta.

- Em Havenhurst sou eu que faço todas as compras e a contabilidade, pois não temos um contador. E, como expliquei, aprendi a negociar.

O sorriso de Edward desapareceu quando imaginou a avalanche de dívidas que certamente havia despencado sobre Isabella, depois do desaparecimento do irmão, e a coragem dela em evitar que os credores desmantelassem sua casa, pedra por pedra. O desespero a obrigara a aprender a negociar.

* * *

_Esses dois se amam mesmo! kkkk. _

_É mais a confusão não acabou ainda não! Falta o Edward dar a cartada final! O Tio da Bella vai ter o que merece!_

_Meninas, eu li alguns reviews de você sobre o Jasper... Bom vou deixar claro,alguns pontos:_

_1- O Jasper abandonou a Bella mesmo. Tudo bem que o Edward disse que mandou ele com alguns amigos para india em um navio mercante, mais ele escapou do navio. Se ele quisesse ficar ao lado da irmã já teria feito isso._

_2- Ele gosta de dinheiro! Vamos ver se a Bella casada com o Edward ele não vai parecer! Alguém duvida?_

_e _

_3- Ele vai aprontar, e destruir a vida da irmã._

_Então meus amores... Até Sabado! Desejo a todas um maravilhoso final de semana! Que Deus abençõe vocês e suas familias! Robsteijooosss_

_Obs:_

_**Ally borges:** Oi querida! O livro a Bela e o Barão da Deborah Hale já foi adaptado pela Paloma Gomes. Está completo já! De uma passadinha lá. Se você quiser indicar outro livro, estou as ordens._

_E sobre o cretino irresistível, da Christina Lauren está na lista para adaptação, mais eu não se ele pode ser adaptado já que ele surgiu de uma fanfic da saga crepúsculo, então fica a dúvida! Mais de qualquer jeito minha lista de livros está imensa kkkk... Beijooss Querida!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Oi Meus amoresss... Bom Diaaa! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim*-* Desculpe-me meninas, mas não postei antes, passei mal esses dias atras, e para ajudar ontem mal consegui sentar de dor! Aff isso está acabando comigo!... Sinto muito! Mais não deu pra postar mesmo!_

_Por isso estou postando 3 em1... E nesses capítulo vamos ter o amor espalhado pelos ares! Esse capítulo vai mostrar para vocês porque resolvi postar essa adaptação e o porque do meu amor pelo Edward! Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Eleazar estivera tentando, com grande dificuldade, manter uma conversa agradável na sala de visitas, enquanto Edward e Isabella estavam no outro cómodo. Porém, nem mesmo a experiência de uma vida inteira lidando com o sofrimento e as emoções humanas pôde ajudá-lo - porque ali cada uma das pessoas parecia tomada por uma emoção _diferente. _Lady Rosalie estava preocupada e tensa; o desprezível tio de Isabella aparentava frieza e ira; a viúva e a srta. Throckmorton-Jones evidenciavam sinais de deleite ante a dificuldade que obviamente Edward estaria encontrando com aquele noivado tão incomum.

Com um suspiro de alívio, Eleazar interrompeu seu discurso sobre a probabilidade de a neve chegar antes do tempo naquele ano e ergueu os olhos para Edward e Isabella, que entravam na sala. Seu alívio dobrou ao dar com o olhar suave e divertido de Edward.

- Isabella e eu chegamos a um acordo – Edward informou aos presentes, sem preâmbulos. - Ela acha, e com toda razão, que é a única pessoa que tem o direito de entregar a si própria em casamento. Assim sendo, fixou algumas... ha... condições que deseja ver incluídas no contrato de noivado. Eleazar, você faria a gentileza de escrever o que ela determinar?

Eleazar franziu a testa, mas levantou-se depressa e foi até a escrivaninha.

Edward virou-se para Billy Swan, e a voz tornou-se mais dura:

- Tem uma cópia do contrato de noivado aí com o senhor?

- É claro que sim – Billy assentiu, o rosto avermelhando-se de raiva. - Eu tenho uma cópia, mas vocês não vão mudar uma palavra, e não devolverei nem um centavo! - Encarando a sobrinha, continuou: - Ele pagou uma fortuna por você, sua vagabundazinha convencida...

A voz áspera de Edward ressoou como um trovão pela sala:

- Fora _daqui!_

- Fora daqui? – Billy repetiu, furioso. - Escute, esta casa é minha! Não pense que faz parte do negócio com Isabella! Sem olhar para Isabella, Edward lhe perguntou:

- Você a quer? Embora Billy ainda não tivesse reconhecido a profundidade da fúria de Edward, Isabella era capaz de ver a raiva incontida emanando de cada linha daquele rosto poderoso, e sentiu um arrepio de medo percorrer-lhe a espinha.

- Se eu... se eu quero o quê? - gaguejou.

- A casa!

Sem saber o que Edward queria que ela dissesse e vendo o estado em que ele se encontrava, Isabella ficou aterrorizada com a ideia de dar a resposta errada.

A voz de Leah captou todos os olhares, mas foi para Edward que ela se dirigiu, encarando-o com fria determinação.

- Sim - afirmou. - Ela quer a casa.

Aceitando a resposta como se Leah tivesse falado em nome de Isabella, Edward lançou um olhar a Billy capaz de atravessar-lhe a alma.

- Procure meus contadores amanhã cedo - disparou, gélido. - Agora, saia daqui!

Apesar de tardiamente, Billy pareceu dar-se conta de que sua vida corria sério perigo. Pegou o chapéu, encaminhando-se para a porta.

- Isto lhe sairá caro!

Devagar, e com uma proposital expressão de ameaça, Edward virou-se para ele e, o que quer que Billy tivesse visto em seus olhos metálicos o fez bater em retirada sem mais discussões sobre o preço.

- Acho que – Isabella falou, trémula, quando a porta da frente bateu com um estrondo - poderíamos tomar um refresco, agora.

- Excelente ideia, minha querida - disse o vigário.

Alistar surgiu num instante, atendendo ao chamado de Isabella e, depois de lançar um olhar mortífero sobre Edward e um de evidente simpatia para ela, saiu para buscar bebidas e petiscos.

- Pois muito bem – Eleazar falou, esfregando as mãos com satisfação -, creio que eu deveria tomar notas de algumas... ha... novas condições para o contrato.

Nos vinte minutos seguintes Isabella foi pedindo concessões, e Edward concordando. Eleazar escrevia e Leah e a duquesa escutavam, com mal-disfarçado contentamento. Durante todo o tempo Edward não fez uma exigência sequer. E apenas por ter sido finalmente levado a um ato de pura perversidade, pela maneira como todos pareciam deleitar-se com seu desconforto, estipulou que nenhuma das liberdades concedidas a Isabella poderia dar margem a rumores de que ela o estaria "traindo".

A duquesa e a srta. Throckmorton-Jones escandalizaram-se pelo fato de tal palavra ser mencionada na frente delas, mas Isabella aquiesceu com um majestoso meneio de cabeça. Virando-se para Eleazar, falou:

- Eu concordo. O senhor pode escrever exatamente como ele disse.

Edward fitou-a, sorrindo, e ela sorriu em resposta.

- Mais alguma coisa? – Eleazar perguntou, afinal. Isabella balançou a cabeça em negativa, mas a duquesa decidiu falar.

- Há algo que quero dizer, mas o senhor não precisa anotar. - Virando-se para Edward, acrescentou, com severidade: - Se tem alguma intenção de anunciar este noivado amanhã, acho melhor tirar a ideia da cabeça.

Edward ficou tentado a convidá-la a se retirar, embora talvez num tom menos incisivo que usara com Billy, mas percebeu que o que ela dizia era uma lamentável verdade.

- Ontem à noite você se deu a um enorme trabalho para convencer toda a sociedade de que nada, além de um inocente flerte, acontecera entre você e Isabella, há dois anos. E agora, a não ser que a corteje como ela merece, cumprindo todos os rituais apropriados, ninguém jamais acreditará que isso é verdade.

- O que a senhora sugere? – Edward perguntou, ríspido.

- Um mês - ela respondeu, sem hesitar. - Um mês de visitas devidamente acompanhadas, um mês escoltando-a para festas, bailes e outras atividades sociais.

- Duas semanas - ele retrucou, com malcontida impaciência.

- Está bem - a duquesa concedeu, dando a ele a irritante certeza de que aquele era o prazo que ela realmente esperava.

- Depois disso, pode anunciar o noivado e casar-se em... dois meses!

- Duas semanas - ele insistiu, implacável, pegando o copo que o mordomo acabara de deixar à sua frente.

- Como quiser - disse a duquesa.

Então duas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo: Leah Throckmorton-Jones deixou escapar um ronco, que Edward percebeu ser uma risada, e Isabella tirou o copo rapidamente da mão dele.

- Acho que tem... uma sujeirinha no fundo - ela explicou, nervosa, e devolveu a bebida a Alistar, balançando a cabeça com severidade.

Edward pegou um sanduíche em seu prato. Isabella reparou no olhar satisfeito de Alistar e correu para tirá-lo da mão de Edward.

- E... parece que tem um pequeno inseto em seu sanduíche - desculpou-se.

- Não estou vendo nada - disse Edward, fitando a noiva com desconfiança.

Tendo sido privado do refresco e do sanduíche, decidiu aceitar a taça de vinho que o mordomo lhe oferecia, mas ao percebera agitação de Isabella, passou o copo para ela.

- Obrigada - ela disse, com um suspiro de alívio. Porém, como se surgisse do nada, o braço de Alistar esticou-se na direção dela, praticamente arrancando-lhe a taça das mãos.

- Outro inseto - o mordomo explicou.

- Alistar! – Isabella exclamou, exasperada.

Mas sua voz foi abafada pela gargalhada de Rosalie Townsende, que se recostara no sofá, os ombros sacudindo-se pelo riso solto.

Edward chegou à única conclusão possível: estavam todos sofrendo os efeitos do excesso de tensão.

A duquesa era de opinião de que o ritual da corte de Edward a Isabella deveria iniciar-se com um baile, ainda naquela noite, Edward imaginara que Isabella ficaria ansiosa com tal perspectiva, depois de uma temporada forçada de quase dois anos no campo - _e _principalmente depois de ter ultrapassado a barreira mais difícil, na noite anterior. Em vez disso, no entanto, ela evadiu-se do assunto, insistindo que primeiro gostaria de mostrar Havenhurst a Edward, e só então participar de um ou dois bailes, nas próximas semanas.

A viúva manteve-se irredutível, Isabella mostrou-se resistente, e Edward observava a batalha de vontades com vaga perplexidade. Desde que Havenhurst ficava a apenas uma hora e meia de viagem, não entendia por que uma coisa eliminaria a outra. Até fizera esse comentário, vendo que Isabella enviava um olhar incerto a Rosalie e, depois, balançara a cabeça, como se recusasse algo que lhe fora oferecido silenciosamente.

No final, ficou decidido que Edward e Isabella iriam a Havenhurst no dia seguinte, e que Rosalie Townsende e o marido lhes serviriam de acompanhantes, uma ideia que lhe agradou muito mais que a de precisar suportar a visão gélida e severa do rosto da srta. Throckmorton-Jones.

Ele estava a caminho de casa, antecipando com considerável divertimento a reação que Emmett teria quando soubesse que a esposa o havia apresentado como voluntário para passar um dia e uma noite bancando a ama-seca para o amigo e ex-companheiro de noitadas e jogatinas.

Porém o sorriso se desvaneceu quando sua mente se recusou aparar de perguntar por que Isabella se mostrava tão relutante em ir a um baile, depois de ser banida da sociedade por tanto tempo. A resposta óbvia o atingiu em cheio, invadindo-o com uma nova onda de dor e arrependimento. Isabella havia sido tão convincente, na Escócia, ao fazer o papel de frívola socialite, que ele ainda achava difícil lembrar-se de que ela estivera vivendo quase como uma reclusa, economizando cada centavo.

Inclinando-se para frente do banco da carruagem, instruiu rapidamente o cocheiro e, poucos minutos depois, entrava na loja da modista mais procurada - e mais discreta - de Londres.

- Isso será impossível, Monsieur Cullen - bufou a proprietária, quando ele a informou de que queria uma dezena de vestidos de baile e um guarda-roupa completo, desenhado e criado especialmente para Lady Swan, sendo entregues no número quatorze da rua Promenade no prazo de uma semana. Para fazer o que o senhor pede eu precisaria ter, no mínimo, duas dezenas de costureiras experientes trabalhando durante duas semanas.

- Então contrate quatro dezenas de costureiras - Monsieur Thorton retrucou, no educado tom de impaciência empregado por alguém que se vê forçado a convencer uma pessoa pouco esperta. - Dessa forma, a senhora poderá fazê-lo.

Enfatizou o pedido enviando-lhe um breve sorriso e preenchendo um cheque bancário com uma quantia que fez os olhos da madame se arregalarem.

- Lady Swan está seguindo para a casa de campo amanhã cedo, o que lhe dá o resto da tarde e a noite de hoje para tirar todas as medidas de que precisa - ele continuou. Reparando numa peça de magnífica seda cor de esmeralda, bordada com fios de ouro, que se encontrava no balcão ao seu lado, assinou o cheque e acrescentou: - Pode fazer o primeiro vestido de baile com este tecido. Quero que esteja pronto no dia vinte. - Entregou-lhe o cheque. - Creio que isto cobrirá todas as despesas.

- O valor cobria muito mais do que se poderia imaginar, e ambos sabiam disso. - Caso contrário, pode mandar-me a conta.

- Oui - disse a modista, num tom de total perplexidade. Mas infelizmente não poderei usar a seda esmeralda. O tecido já foi escolhido por Lady Irina Mitcham, e eu o prometi a ela.

A expressão de Edward demonstrava uma desagradável surpresa.

- Admiro-me em saber que a senhora permitiu que ela escolhesse este tecido, madame. Creio que este tom de verde fará com que a compleição de Lady Mitcham pareça um tanto... descorada. Diga a ela que esta é a minha opinião.

Virou-se e saiu da loja, sem ter a mínima ideia de quem poderia ser Lady Irina Mitcham. Atrás dele, uma das assistentes de madame veio buscar a reluzente seda esmeralda, a fim de levá-la de volta para as costureiras.

- Non - disse a modista, mantendo um olhar de apreciação na figura do homem alto e de ombros largos que entrava na carruagem. - Esta seda vai ser usada por outra pessoa.

- Mas Lady Mitcham a escolheu.

Com um último relance para o atraente cavalheiro, que obviamente era um apreciador de roupas refinadas, dispensou a objeção da assistente.

- Lord Mitcham é um homem velho e com olhos cansados; não saberá apreciar o vestido que serei capaz de fazer com este tecido.

- Mas então o que vou dizer a Lady Mitcham? - choramingou a transtornada assistente.

- Diga a ela - a madame respondeu, com um leve desprezo que Monsieur Cullen... não, que Lord Kensington afirmou que o tom de verde a deixaria descorada.

Havenhurst era de fato uma linda propriedade, pensava Edward enquanto a carruagem passava agora sob o arco de pedras. Mas longe de ser tão imponente quanto a descrição de Isabella o fizera imaginar. Uma parte do reboco de cimento caíra dos portais _e, _à medida que a carruagem sacolejava, percebeu que a pavimentação precisava de reparos urgentes, assim como as antigas árvores, que ladeavam o caminho da entrada, pediam por uma boa poda.

Momentos depois, avistou a casa. Graças a seus razoáveis conhecimentos de arquitetura, identificou-a num único relance como uma combinação aleatória dos estilos gótico e Tudor que, de alguma forma, a tornavam agradável aos olhos, embora capaz de provocar pesadelos num arquiteto moderno.

A porta foi aberta por um lacaio baixinho e com um ar briguento, que mediu Edward com insolência da cabeça aos pés. Tentando ignorar o estranho comportamento que parecia comum a todos os empregados de Isabella, ele entrou e observou o vestíbulo com interesse, vendo o forro revestido de madeira e as faixas mais claras no papel de parede, revelando os lugares onde quadros estiveram pendurados por muito tempo. Não havia nenhum tapete persa no piso de madeira encerada, nem tesouros expostos sobre os móveis; na verdade, havia muito pouca mobília espalhada no vestíbulo ou nas salas que podia avistar, à sua direita.

Edward sentiu remorso por sua atitude provocadora do passado e admiração pela maneira orgulhosa com que Isabella fingira continuar sendo a frívola e despreocupada jovem herdeira, a ponto de convencê-lo.

Percebendo que o lacaio continuava a encará-lo, avisou:

- Sua patroa está me esperando. Pode dizer a ela que já cheguei.

- Estou aqui, Aro - a voz de Isabella ressoou, suave. Edward se virou.

Apenas com um olhar para ela, esqueceu-se do lacaio, do estado lastimável da casa e de quaisquer conhecimentos de arquitetura que um dia possuíra. Usando um vestido simples de gaze azul-celeste, com os cabelos arrumados em cachos e entrelaçados por estreitas fitas azuis, ela postara-se no meio do vestíbulo parecendo uma deusa grega com o sorriso de um anjo.

- O que acha? - indagou, ansiosa.

- Do quê? - ele tornou com a voz enrouquecida, adiantando-se até ela.

- Ora, de Havenhurst, é claro – Isabella retrucou com uma pontinha de orgulho.

Edward achava-a pequena e com uma necessidade premente de uma boa reforma, sem mencionar a falta de móveis. Sentiu o ímpeto de tomar Isabella nos braços e implorar seu perdão por todo sofrimento que lhe causara, mas, sabendo que assim conseguiria apenas deixá-la envergonhada e magoada, sorriu e respondeu, sincero:

- Pelo que vi até agora, é muito pitoresca.

- Gostaria de conhecer o resto da casa?

- Muito - ele exagerou, mas valeu a pena ver o rosto dela iluminar-se. - Onde estão os Townsende? - perguntou quando começaram a subir a escadaria. - Não vi nenhuma carruagem na entrada.

- Ainda não chegaram.

Edward imaginou, corretamente, que aquilo era obra de Emmett. Mais tarde, agradeceria ao amigo.

Isabella levou-o para uma excursão completa pela velha mansão, que só foi salva de ser entediante pelas histórias encantadoras que ela contava sobre alguns de seus antigos moradores. Depois, já na parte de fora, ela apontou para o limite extremo do parque que cercava a construção.

- Ali existiam os muros do castelo e o fosso, que permanecia sempre cheio. Séculos atrás, é claro. Toda esta parte formava então um imenso átrio... um pátio - esclareceu -, que era cercado pelas muralhas do castelo. Naquela época havia pequenas construções neste átrio, que abrigavam de tudo, desde animais até todo tipo de mantimentos, tornando o castelo completamente auto-suficiente. Foi aqui - disse, minutos depois, quando seguiam pela lateral da casa - que o terceiro conde de Havenhurst caiu de seu cavalo e mandou matar o animal, por tê-lo derrubado. Era um homem de temperamento muito forte - acrescentou, com um sorriso brincalhão.

- É o que parece – Edward sorriu de volta, ansiando por beijar aqueles lábios sorridentes. Olhou para o lugar que ela mencionara e perguntou: - Mas como ele foi cair do cavalo, bem aqui em seu próprio átrio?

- Ah, isso... - ela riu. - Ele estava praticando com a quintana. Na Idade Média - explicou, embora Edward conhecesse História Medieval tão bem quanto arquitetura, e portanto soubesse muito bem o que era uma quintana -, os cavaleiros costumavam exercitar-se para os torneios e batalhas usando a quintana, que era uma espécie de cruz de madeira, com sacos de areia nas pontas. Os cavaleiros atacavam-na, mas se não conseguissem atingir o alvo com a lança, a estaca de madeira girava e o saco de areia atingia o cavaleiro pelas costas, derrubando-o do cavalo.

- E foi isso, suponho, que aconteceu com o terceiro conde.

- Exatamente - ela afirmou. Caminharam em direção da maior árvore no extremo oposto do parque. Quando se aproximaram dela, Isabella cruzou as mãos atrás das costas, parecendo uma encantadora garotinha prestes a revelar um segredo. - Agora, olhe para cima.

Ele obedeceu e riu com prazer e surpresa. Acima dele havia uma enorme e muito estranha casa de árvore.

- É sua? - perguntou.

- Claro que sim.

Edward lançou um olhar rápido e avaliador para os rústicos "degraus" pregados no tronco da árvore, e depois fitou-a com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Quem vai subir primeiro, você ou eu?

- Você está brincando!

- Se você pôde invadir a minha, não vejo por que não fazer o mesmo com a sua.

Os carpinteiros que construíram a casinha para ela haviam feito um bom trabalho, Edward reparou ao entrar, abaixando-se e olhando em volta.

- O que há naquele bauzinho?

Isabella aproximou-se dele.

- Estava tentando me lembrar disto, quando estive em sua casinha de árvore. Vamos dar uma olhada... É exatamente o que pensei - disse momentos depois ao abrir a tampa do pequeno baú de madeira. - Minha boneca e o jogo de chá.

Edward sorriu imaginando a garotinha que ela havia sido, morando sozinha em relativo esplendor, tendo uma boneca como família e os criados como amigos. Em comparação, sua própria infância e juventude haviam sido muito mais ricas.

- Ainda tem uma coisa que quero lhe mostrar - ela anunciou quando já haviam descido da árvore e encaminhavam-se de volta para a casa.

Edward afastou os pensamentos sobre a triste infância que ela tivera, quando mudaram de direção. Contornaram a casa e, ao chegarem aos fundos, Isabella parou e levantou o braço, num gesto gracioso e abrangente.

- A maior parte disto é a minha contribuição para Havenhurst - disse, repleta de orgulho.

A visão que se estendia diante dos olhos de Edward fez com que seu sorriso desaparecesse. Uma onda de ternura e admiração o envolvia. Ali estava, num magnífico resplandecer de cores, o mais lindo jardim que ele já vira. Os outros herdeiros de Havenhurst haviam acrescentado pedras e cimento à casa, mas Isabella contribuíra com uma beleza de tirar o fôlego.

- Quando eu era mais nova - ela confidenciou, admirando o jardim florido e as colinas que se erguiam ao longe -, costumava achar que este era o lugar mais lindo do mundo. - Sentindo-se um pouco tola com suas confidências, encarou-o com um sorriso embaraçado. - Qual é o lugar mais bonito que você já viu?

Afastando os olhos da beleza estampada nos jardins, ele fitou a jovem ao seu lado.

- Qualquer lugar... onde você esteja.

Um rubor de prazer tingiu as faces dela, mas quando falou, sua voz era firme:

- Você não precisa ficar me dizendo essas coisas... Eu... vou manter nosso acordo.

- Estou certo de que sim - ele afirmou, tentando não assustá-la com juras de amor nas quais, certamente, ela ainda não acredtaria. Sorrindo, acrescentou: - Além disso, como resultado de nossas negociações, _eu _serei a parte governada pelas suas condições, e não o contrário.

Isabella enviou-lhe um olhar desconfiado.

- Às vezes você se mostra muito indulgente, sabia? Ao final do nosso acordo, eu já estava fazendo exigências só para ver até onde você chegaria.

Edward, que multiplicara sua fortuna nos últimos quatro anos comprando navios, empresas de importação e exportação, e outras dos mais variados tipos, era considerado um negociador duro e implacável. Agora, ouviu a declaração dela com um sorriso de genuína surpresa.

- Pois eu tive a impressão de que cada exigência seria de extrema importância para você, e que se eu não as aceitasse todo o acordo poderia ser desfeito.

Ela assentiu, satisfeita.

- Foi exatamente esta a impressão que eu quis lhe dar. Por que está rindo?

- Porque _é _óbvio que eu não estava em minha melhor forma, ontem – Edward admitiu, com uma risada. - Além de me enganar completamente com sua atitude, ainda consegui comprar uma casa na rua Promenade, pela qual sem dúvida pagarei cinco vezes mais do que realmente vale.

- Ah, eu creio que não - ela disse e, embaraçada, pegou uma folha num galho de uma árvore. Num tom de cauteloso desinteresse, comentou: - Quando se trata de negociar, _eu _acredito ser razoável, mas meu tio não pensaria duas vezes antes de tentar enganá-lo. Ele é bem desagradável, em questões de dinheiro.

Edward assentiu, lembrando-se da fortuna que Billy Swan conseguira lhe arrancar, antes de assinar o contrato de noivado.

- Sendo assim - ela prosseguiu, observando o céu muito azul com fingido interesse -, enviei um recado a ele, depois que você foi embora, ontem, detalhando todos os consertos que _precisam _ser feitos naquela casa. Disse-lhe também que ela estava em péssimas condições e necessitando com urgência de uma decoração completa.

-E...?

- E comuniquei ao meu tio que você estaria disposto a pagar um preço justo pela casa, mas nem um centavo a mais, devido a todas essas despesas extras.

- E...? – Edward repetiu.

- Ele concordou em vender pelo valor real.

O sorriso de Edward transformou-se numa verdadeira gargalhada. Tomando Isabella nos braços, esperou até recuperar o fôlego e encostou o rosto no dela.

- Isabella - disse, com ternura -, se por acaso mudar de ideia quanto a se casar comigo, prometa que nunca ficará no lado oposto ao meu numa mesa de negociação. Se isso acontecer, estou perdido.

A tentação de beijá-la era quase incontrolável, mas Edward avistou a carruagem dos Townsende, com seu elmo ducal, na entrada da mansão, e não fazia ideia de onde estaria o casal. Isabella também reparou no veículo, e apressou-se em voltar para a casa.

- Ah, a respeito dos vestidos... - falou, parando de repente e encarando-o com uma expressão de intensa honestidade no lindo rosto. - Eu pretendia agradecer sua generosidade assim que você chegasse, mas fiquei tão feliz em... isto é... - A confusão em que mergulhou por ter admitido em voz alta o que não admitira nem a si mesma a fez perder o fio dos pensamentos.

- Continue - ele a encorajou. - Você ficou tão feliz em me ver que...

- Esqueci - ela afirmou, embaraçada. - Você não deveria ter feito isso... encomendar tantos vestidos numa loja como aquela. As roupas de Madame LaSalle são terrivelmente caras. Lembro-me de ter ouvido falar nela, quando debutei.

- Você não precisa se preocupar com esse tipo de coisas retrucou Edward, com firmeza. Tentando diminuir a evidente sensação de culpa que ela demonstrava por causa dos vestidos, acrescentou, brincando: - Pelo menos as roupas são um gasto justificável. Uma noite antes de encomendá-los, perdi mil libras numa rodada de cartas com Emmett Townsende.

- Você é mesmo um jogador... – Isabella comentou, cheia de curiosidade. - Normalmente aposta grandes somas, numa rodada?

- Não. Exceto quando tenho algo que valha a pena na mão.

- Sabe de uma coisa? - ela disse, gentil, guiando-o através do parque até a porta da frente. - Se continuar gastando dinheiro assim, sem pensar, você vai acabar como meu pai.

- E como foi que seu pai acabou?

- Com dívidas até o pescoço. Ele também gostava de jogar - Quando Edward permaneceu em silêncio, ela arriscou, hesitante

- Poderemos ficar morando aqui, se quiser. Não é preciso manter três casas... _é _um gasto desnecessário. - Percebendo o que acabara de dizer, apressou-se em corrigir: - Não tive intenção de insinuar que não me sentirei confortável em qualquer que seja sua casa. Achei aquele chalé na Escócia muito bonito, para ser sincera.

Edward ficou encantado ao saber que Isabella não tinha conhecimento da extensão de sua fortuna e, ainda assim, concordara em se casar com ele, mesmo se fosse para viver num modesto chalé ou na casa da rua Promenade. Se aquilo fosse verdade, dava-lhe a prova do que tanto desejava: que ela gostava dele muito mais do que estava preparada para admitir.

- Vamos decidir tudo depois de amanhã, quando conhecer minha casa - sugeriu distraído, já antecipando o que esperava ser uma reação de espanto.

- Você... acha que poderia tentar ser um pouco mais prudente com o dinheiro? - ela perguntou, com delicadeza. - Eu posso preparar um orçamento para nós. Sou muito boa nisso...

Edward não conseguiu evitar; controlou o riso e fez o que estivera ansiando por fazer desde o instante em que a vira parada no vestíbulo. Puxou-a para seus braços e cobriu-lhe a boca com a sua, beijando-a com todo o faminto ardor que o simples fato de estar perto dela lhe provocava. E Isabella retribuiu o beijo com a mesma doçura que sempre o enlouquecia.

Quando ele a soltou, relutante, o rosto dela estava afogueado e os lindos olhos chocolates, radiantes. De mãos dadas, caminharam juntos na direção da frente da casa e, uma vez que não tinham nenhuma pressa em encontrar seus guarda-costas, Edward foi lhe fazendo perguntas sobre as plantas no caminho: um arbusto diferente, uma flor desconhecida no canteiro, e a rosa mais perfeita que já vira.

Parados junto à janela que dava para o parque, Emmett e Rosalie Townsende observavam o casal que se aproximava da casa.

- Se alguém me perguntasse o nome do último homem na face da terra que eu esperaria ver cair de quatro por causa de uma garota, eu teria respondido "Edward Cullen" – Emmett comentou.

Rosalie ouviu o comentário com um sorrisinho oblíquo.

_- E se _alguém perguntasse _a mim, _creio que eu teria dito o **_seu _nome**.

- Tenho certeza de que sim - ele retrucou sorrindo. Viu o sorriso dela desaparecer e enlaçou-a pela cintura, subitamente preocupado. Talvez a gravidez estivesse lhe causando desconforto. - É o bebé, querida?

Ela começou a rir e balançou a cabeça, mas ficou séria quase que no mesmo instante.

- Você acha - perguntou, pensativa -, que podemos confiar que Edward não irá magoá-la? Ele já lhe fez tanto mal que eu... eu não consigo gostar dele, Emmett. É um homem atraente, sem dúvida, muito bonito e...

- Não _tão _bonito – Emmett interrompeu, ofendido.

Desta vez foi Rosalie quem deu uma boa gargalhada. Virando-se, enlaçou o pescoço do marido e deu-lhe um sonoro beijo.

- Na verdade, ele se parece um pouco com você - disse. Vocês têm os cabelos quase da mesma cor, a mesma altura e tipo físico.

- Espero que isso não tenha nada a ver com o fato de você não gostar dele – Emmett brincou.

- Querido, pare de brincar. Estou realmente preocupada. Ele é, bem, ele me amedronta um pouco. Embora pareça tão civilizado na superfície, existe um poder, talvez até uma certa crueldade sob suas maneiras tão educadas. E nada o detém, quando quer alguma coisa. Isso eu mesma testemunhei ontem, quando entrou naquela casa e convenceu Isabella a casar-se com ele.

Emmett fitou-a com um misto de intenso interesse, surpresa e humor.

- Continue - pediu.

- Bem, neste exato momento é Isabella o que ele quer, e não consigo evitar o temor de que seja apenas por um capricho.

- Você não estaria pensando assim, se tivesse visto a maneira como Edward empalideceu, na outra noite, ao saber que Isabella iria enfrentar a sociedade sem a ajuda dele.

- É mesmo? Você tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Tem certeza de que o conhece o bastante para fazer o julgamento?

- Absoluta.

- E como o conhece tão bem? Emmett esboçou um sorriso.

- Edward é meu primo em sexto grau.

- O _quê? _Você deve estar brincando! Por que nunca me contou antes?

- Em primeiro lugar porque, até a noite do baile, nunca havíamos tocado neste assunto. E, mesmo se o tivéssemos feito, eu não o mencionaria porque Edward sempre se recusou a reconhecer o parentesco com Marcus Stanhope, o que, aliás, era um direito seu. Sabendo dos sentimentos dele a esse respeito, sempre encarei como uma consideração especial o fato de ele admitir o _nosso _parentesco. E também somos sócios, em três empreendimentos de navegação.

Riu, ao ver a expressão atónita da esposa.

- Se Edward não for um génio, está bem próximo disso - falou.

- Ele é um estrategista brilhante. Mas, afinal, inteligência é algo que vem de família - brincou.

- Primos! – Rose repetiu, perplexa.

- Isto não deveria deixá-la tão surpresa. Se olhar um pouco para trás, verá que grande parte da aristocracia já foi unida, em algum momento da história, pelo que chamamos de "casamento de conveniência". Entretanto, desconfio que o que a deixa mais confusa a respeito de Edward seja o fato de ele ter parte do sangue escocês. Em vários pontos ele é mais escocês do que inglês, principalmente naquilo que você definiu como uma "certa crueldade". Ele sempre fará o que quiser, quando quiser, e mandará as consequências para o inferno. Sempre foi assim. E nunca se importou com o que as pessoas pensem dele, ou de seus atos.

Fazendo uma pausa, Emmett olhou pensativo para o casal que havia parado para observar um arbusto no parque. Edward ouvia Isabella com atenção, a ternura suavizando o rosto quase sempre implacável.

- Naquela noite do baile, entretanto, ele se preocupou muito com o que as pessoas pensariam de sua adorável amiga - Emmett continuou. - Na verdade, nem gosto de imaginar o que poderia ter feito, se alguém se atrevesse a insultá-la abertamente diante dele. Você está certa quando não se deixa enganar pelo verniz de educação que ele aparenta, pois sob a superfície existe um escocês temperamental, embora Edward em geral consiga mantê-lo sob controle.

- Não sei se saber isso me tranquiliza - disse Rose, um tanto abalada.

- Pois deveria. Edward entregou-se completamente a ela. E é uma entrega tão profunda que até reconciliou-se com o avô e apareceu com ele em público. Só fez isso por causa de Isabella.

- O que o leva a pensar assim?

- Porque, quando encontrei Edward no Blackmore, ele não tinha planos para aquela noite até saber que Isabella estaria no baile dos Willington. E quando dei por mim, ele já estava entrando naquele salão em companhia do avô. E isso, meu amor, é o que chamamos de demonstração de força.

Rosalie pareceu impressionada com o poder de dedução do marido, e Emmett sorriu.

- Não me admire tanto - disse. - Eu também perguntei a ele. Portanto, você está se preocupando à toa. Lembre-se de que os escoceses são também muito leais, e Edward irá proteger sua amiga com a própria vida, se for necessário.

- Ele não apareceu para protegê-la, dois anos atrás, quando ela foi arruinada.

Suspirando, Emmett olhou pela janela.

- Depois do baile dos Willington Edward me contou um pouco do que aconteceu naquele distante fim de semana. Não falou muita coisa, pois é um homem bastante discreto, mas lendo nas entrelinhas eu pude adivinhar que ele se apaixonou perdidamente por ela, e depois achou que Isabella havia apenas brincado com seus sentimentos.

- E isso teria sido assim tão terrível? – Rose perguntou, mantendo total solidariedade para com a amiga.

Emmett enviou-lhe um sorriso irónico.

- Os escoceses possuem uma outra característica, além da lealdade.

- Qual é?

- São incapazes de perdoar. Esperam sempre receber a mesma lealdade que oferecem, e se você trair sua confiança, é o mesmo que estar morta. Nada do que disser ou fizer será capaz de lhes tocar o coração. É por isso que suas brigas entre famílias se estendem de uma geração a outra.

- É uma atitude bárbara – Rosalie comentou, estremecendo.

- Talvez seja. Mas não vamos nos esquecer de que Edward também é metade inglês, e nós somos muito civilizados. - Inclinando-se, Emmett mordiscou-lhe a orelha. - Exceto na cama, é claro.

Edward esgotara todas as perguntas sobre botânica e resignara-se a entrar na casa, mas assim que chegaram à escadaria da frente, Isabella virou-se para ele e parou. Num tom de quem confessa algo sem saber se agiu bem ou mal, disse:

- Hoje cedo contratei um investigador para tentar localizar meu irmão, ou pelo menos para descobrir o que aconteceu com ele. Já havia tentado fazer isso antes, mas assim que percebiam que eu não tinha dinheiro, os detetives recusavam-se a aceitar a tarefa, mesmo se eu lhes prometesse pagar mais tarde. Pensei que poderia usar uma parte de seu empréstimo para Havenhurst, para fazer o pagamento dele.

Edward precisou de todo controle para manter a expressão impassível.

- E daí? - perguntou.

- A duquesa assegurou-me de que o sr. Wordsworth é um excelente investigador. E cobra muito caro, também; no entanto, finalmente estamos entrando num acordo.

- Bons profissionais sempre cobram caro – Edward comentou, pensando nas três mil libras iniciais que pagara a um investigador naquela mesma manhã, para o mesmo propósito. - Quanto ele está pedindo? - quis saber, pensando em acrescentar a quantia ao depósito que faria para ela.

- Bem, de início ele queria mil libras, mesmo se não conseguisse apurar nada sobre Jasper. Mas eu ofereci o dobro, se ele tiver sucesso nas investigações.

- E se falhar?

- Ah, nesse caso achei que não seria justo que recebesse qualquer pagamento - ela respondeu, muito calma. - E consegui convencê-lo de que estava com a razão.

A risada de Edward continuou ressoando no vestíbulo quando entraram na sala de visitas para cumprimentar os Townsende.

Edward nunca apreciara tanto um jantar como o daquela noite. Apesar da escassez de móveis em Havenhurst, Isabella transformara as salas de visitas e de jantar em ambientes agradáveis e elegantes, com flores frescas por toda a parte. E, com as velas acesas nos candelabros, preparara o arranjo de mesa mais bonito que ele já havia visto.

Apenas uma vez passou por um mau momento, e foi quando Isabella entrou na sala de jantar carregando uma bandeja, e ele imaginou que fora ela quem cozinhara a refeição. No momento seguinte, entretanto, um lacaio chegou com outra bandeja, e Edward emitiu um silencioso suspiro de alívio.

- Este é, nosso cozinheiro e lacaio - disse ela a Edward, adivinhando seus temores. Impassível, acrescentou: - Liam Winston; ensinou-me tudo o que sei sobre cozinha.

As emoções de Edward vacilaram entre a hilaridade e o horror. Ao perceber isso, Liam Winston virou-se para ele e declarou, num tom significativo:

- A srta. Isabella não sabe cozinhar. Ela sempre esteve ocupada demais com outras coisas, para poder aprender.

Edward engoliu a repreensão sem discutir, pois estava encantado demais com o bom humor de Isabella e pela maneira como ela havia brincado com ele. Porém, enquanto o empertigado lacaio cozinheiro se retirava, Edward olhou de relance para Emmett, reparando que o amigo estreitava os olhos às costas do criado. Depois, viu o óbvio embaraço na expressão de Isabella.

- Os criados acham que estão sendo desleais a mim - ela explicou. - Eles... bem, eles reconheceram o seu nome, e sabem de tudo o que aconteceu antes. Mas vou conversar com todos.

- Ficarei grato por isso – Edward virou-se para Emmett e acrescentou: - O mordomo de Isabella está sempre tentando me sabotar.

- Ele escuta? – Emmett indagou, sem sombra de simpatia.

- Se escuta? – Edward repetiu. - Ora, é claro que sim.

- Então considere-se um homem de sorte – Emmett retrucou, irritado, e as duas jovens desataram a rir.

- Penrose, o mordomo dos Townsende, é completamente surdo – Isabella explicou, rindo.

O jantar transcorreu entremeado de risos e revelações sobre Rosalie e Isabella que deixaram Edward admirado, incluindo o fato de que Rose era tão perita com um florete como a amiga era com a pistola.

Isabella mostrava-se uma anfitriã encantadora. Em certo momento, Edward deu-se conta de que ignorava a refeição bastante satisfatória em seu prato, apenas para recostar-se na cadeira e observá-la com um misto de humor e orgulho. Ela brilhava como o vinho nas taças de cristal, reluzia como as velas no centro de mesa e, quando ria, era como se música flutuasse pela sala. Com os instintos de uma anfitriã nata, incluía a todos em cada tópico da conversa. Mas, acima de tudo, ela mostrava-se à vontade na presença de Edward. Sincera, elegante e doce, virava-se para ele e brincava, ou sorria de algo que ele dizia, ou escutava atentamente a uma opinião. Ainda não estava pronta para confiar nele, mas Edward pressentia que este momento não tardaria a chegar.

Depois do jantar as damas obedeceram ao costume e foram para a sala de visitas, deixando os cavalheiros desfrutando do vinho do porto e charutos à mesa.

- Edward estava acendendo um charuto na primeira vez em que o vi – Isabella confidenciou à amiga, quando acomodaram-se confortavelmente na sala. Erguendo os olhos, reparou na expressão preocupada de Rosalie e, após um instante, voltou a falar, baixinho: - Você não gosta dele, não é?

Rose encarou-a, percebendo o leve tom de desapontamento em sua voz.

- Eu... eu não gosto das coisas que ele fez com você - admitiu.

Inclinando a cabeça para trás, Isabella fechou os olhos e tentou descobrir o que dizer, o que pensar. Tempos atrás, Edward lhe dissera que estava "quase" apaixonado por ela, mas agora que estavam noivos não proferira uma palavra sobre isso, nem mesmo por mera formalidade. Ela não tinha certeza dos motivos ou dos sentimentos dele; não tinha certeza nem dos próprios sentimentos. Tudo o que sabia era que a visão daquele rosto atraente, com seus traços marcantes e intensos olhos verdes, nunca deixava de fazê-la sentir-se viva e vibrante. Sabia que ele gostava de beijá-la, e que também adorava ser beijada por ele. E, acrescida às outras qualidades, havia mais uma coisa que a atraía inexoravelmente: desde o primeiro encontro, ela pressentira que, sob a discreta sofisticação e intensa virilidade, Edward Cullen possuía uma profundeza de alma que faltava à maioria das pessoas.

- É tão difícil saber - murmurou - como devo me sentir ou o que devo pensar. E tenho o horrível pressentimento de que não vai importar o que eu saiba ou pense - acrescentou, quase com tristeza -, porque vou amá-lo de qualquer maneira. - Abriu os olhos e fitou a amiga. - Está acontecendo, Rose, e não consigo evitar. E estava acontecendo dois anos atrás, e eu também não evitei. Então, você entende... seria muito mais fácil para mim se você pudesse gostar dele, só um pouquinho.

Rose inclinou-se sobre a mesa de centro e tomou as mãos de Isabella entre as suas.

- Se você o ama, então ele deve ser o melhor dos homens. E, daqui para frente, vou me esforçar para ver apenas as boas qualidades dele! - Hesitou e decidiu arriscar-se a perguntar: - Ele ama você, Isabella? Ela balançou a cabeça, incerta.

- Ele disse que me quer, e que deseja ter filhos, também. Rose engoliu um riso de embaraço.

- Ele... o quê?

- Disse que me quer e deseja ter filhos – Isabella repetiu. Um sorrisinho divertido dançou nos lábios de Rose.

- Você ainda não havia me contado este detalhe. Estou bem mais animada, agora - brincou, um leve rubor surgindo em suas faces.

- Acho que também estou – Isabella admitiu, lançando um rápido olhar para a amiga.

- Isabella, não sei se é uma boa hora para conversarmos sobre isso... Na verdade – Rose acrescentou, o rubor intensificando-se -, não creio que exista um momento apropriado para falar neste assunto. Mas... Leah lhe explicou como as crianças são concebidas?

- Sim, é claro – Isabella respondeu, sem hesitar.

- Ótimo, porque do contrário eu seria a pessoa mais indicada para lhe falar, e ainda me lembro de qual foi a minha reação quando descobri. Não foi uma visão muito bonita - ela riu. Por outro lado, você sempre foi muito mais sabida do que eu.

- Não sei se concordo com isso – Isabella falou, mas não podia imaginar que motivos haveriam para Rose estar se ruborizando tanto.

Conforme Leah havia lhe explicado, quando lhe perguntara, as crianças eram concebidas quando o marido beijava a esposa na cama. E era doloroso, na primeira vez. Os beijos de Edward às vezes eram quase dolorosos, mas ele jamais a machucara de verdade, e ela gostava muito de ser beijada por ele.

Como se o fato de expor seus sentimentos a Rosalie tivesse, de alguma forma, aliviado o peso de tentar lidar com eles, Isabella estava bem mais tranquila e contente quando os cavalheiros se reuniram a elas na sala de visitas. E até suspeitou que Edward percebia seu estado de espírito.

E ele de fato reparou; na verdade, quando sentaram-se para um jogo de cartas, que a própria Isabella sugerira, percebeu que havia uma sutil mas distinta suavização de atitude das duas jovens em relação a ele.

- Quer embaralhar e dar as cartas? – Isabella perguntou.

Edward assentiu e ela entregou-lhe o baralho. Depois, ficou observando com embevecida fascinação as cartas que se moviam como se ganhassem vida nas mãos dele, voando para o alto e depois escorregando em pequenas pilhas perfeitas.

- O que gostaria de jogar? - ele indagou.

- Gostaria de vê-lo trapacear – Isabella falou, num impulso. As mãos dele imobilizaram-se e os olhos fitaram-na com intensidade.

- O que foi que disse?

- Quis dizer - ela apressou-se em explicar, vendo Edward continuar a embaralhar as cartas, encarando-a - que, naquela noite, no salão de jogos da casa de Jane, falou-se de alguém ser capaz de retirar uma carta de sob a pilha, sem ser percebido. Então, fiquei pensando se você poderia... isto é, se isso poderia ser feito... - Calou-se, só então percebendo que estava insultando-o, e que o olhar que ele lhe enviava indagava se ela acreditava em sua desonestidade num jogo de cartas. - Desculpe-me disse, então. - Não tive intenção de ofendê-lo.

Edward aceitou as desculpas com um breve gesto de cabeça, e Rose sugeriu:

- Por que não usamos as fichas, valendo um _shilling _cada uma?

Todos concordaram e Edward distribuiu as cartas. Embaraçada demais para encará-lo, Isabella abriu suas cartas.

E viu que tinha quatro reis.

Seu olhar voou para o rosto de Edward, mas ele analisava suas próprias cartas, recostado na cadeira.

Ela ganhou três _shillings e _ficou feliz como nunca.

Edward passou-lhe o baralho para que ela distribuísse a rodada seguinte, mas Isabella balançou a cabeça.

- Não gosto de dar as cartas, pois sempre as derrubo. E Ben diz que isso é muito irritante. Importa-se de distribuir em meu lugar?

- É claro que não – Edward respondeu, um tanto indiferente, e com um aperto no coração, Isabella percebeu que ainda estava zangado com ela.

- Quem é Ben? – Emmett quis saber.

- É o cavalariço com quem costumo jogar cartas - explicou Isabella, sentindo-se muito infeliz, e abriu o leque de cartas.

Havia quatro ases em sua mão.

Então ela descobriu o que se passava e o alívio era evidente em seu rosto quando o ergueu e encarou o noivo. Mas não havia o menor sinal, na expressão calma e composta de Edward, de que havia algo fora do normal acontecendo. Estirado com indolência na cadeira, ele arqueou a sobrancelha com um ar de indiferença e perguntou:

- Quer descartar e pegar mais uma carta, Isabella?

- Quero, sim - ela respondeu, reprimindo a vontade de rir. - Gostaria de mais um ás para acompanhar os outros que já tenho.

- Existem apenas quatro ases no baralho - ele retrucou, com tamanha tranquilidade que Isabella desatou a rir, abrindo as Cartas na mesa.

- Você é um perfeito charlatão! - exclamou, quando finalmente conseguiu falar, mas seu rosto brilhava de admiração.

- Obrigado, querida - ele disse, com doçura. - Fico feliz em saber que sua opinião a meu respeito já melhorou um pouco.

O divertimento de Isabella foi substituído pela sensação de calor. Em geral, os cavalheiros não se dirigiam às damas de maneira tão íntima como ele fizera, principalmente diante de outras pessoas. "Sou escocês", ele lhe dissera, tempos atrás. "E nós fazemos isso"

Felizmente os Townsende iniciaram uma rápida e descontraída conversa, depois do instante de silêncio atónito que se seguiu às palavras de Edward, porque Isabella parecia incapaz de desviar os olhos dos dele, e incapaz de se mover. Naquele momento infinito em que seus olhares se encontraram, ela sentiu um desejo quase incontrolável de atirar-se nos braços dele. E se estivessem a sós, Edward não hesitaria em entregar-se ao desejo que os assaltava outra vez.

- Acabou de me ocorrer, Edward – Emmett brincou, quebrando a suave magia -, que estamos perdendo tempo com empreendimentos honestos.

O olhar de Edward desviou-se relutante de Isabella para o amigo,

- O que você tem em mente? - perguntou, empurrando-lhe a pilha de cartas. Isabella recolheu as fichas ganhas desonestamente.

- Com sua habilidade em conseguir qualquer mão de cartas que desejar, poderíamos enganar metade de Londres. E se alguma de nossas vítimas tiver a temeridade de fazer objeções, Rose a ameaçaria com seu florete, e Isabella lhe daria um tiro antes que pudesse abrir a boca!

Edward riu.

- Não é má ideia. E qual seria o seu papel nesta trama?

- Tirar-nos da prisão de Newgate! – Isabella exclamou, rindo.

- Exatamente.

Depois que Edward partiu para a hospedaria Greenleaf, onde planejava passar a noite antes de continuar a viagem até sua casa, Isabella permaneceu na sala por algum tempo, apagando as velas e guardando as cartas e fichas. Num dos quartos de hóspedes no andar de cima, Emmett observou o sorriso leve e preocupado da esposa.

Agora, o que acha do marquês de Kensington? - perguntou.

Os olhos dela reluziam enquanto o fitavam.

- Acho - respondeu, com suavidade - que, a não ser que _ele faça _algo muito desagradável, estou começando a acreditar que possa ser seu primo.

- Obrigado, querida - respondeu Emmett, usando as mesmas palavras do amigo. - Fico feliz em ver que sua opinião a respeito dele já está melhorando um pouco.

* * *

_O Amooooor... Esses dois se amam mesmo! kkkk. _

_Eu amo esse capítulo! O Edward é perfeito demais pra ser verdade, talvez seja por isso que ele não existe de verdade! :(_

_Ah meninas essa Bella tem uma sorte!_

_Então meus amores... Até Terça! Desejo a todas um maravilhoso inicio de semana! Que Deus abençõe vocês e suas familias! Robsteijooosss_


	17. Chapter 17

_Oi Meus amoresss... Boooa Noite! FELIZZZ NATAL! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim*-*... E para celebrar esse momento especial em nossas vidas, o nascimento do nosso salvador, vou postar um capítulo de "presente" para vocês! Hoje nosso Edward vai acertar algumas contas com Jéssica! Preparadas! Então... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella estava ansiosa para tornar a ver Edward, e pouco mais do que apenas curiosa sobre a casa onde ele morava. Edward lhe contara que havia comprado Montmayne com o próprio dinheiro no ano anterior, mas, depois de sua visita à Escócia, ela achava que um bom e rústico solar lhes serviria muito bem. Se por um lado considerava uma grande tolice não morarem em Havenhurst, capaz de lhes proporcionar todo o conforto, também compreendia que Edward sentiria o orgulho ferido se fosse obrigado a viver na casa dela.

Deixou Leah na estalagem onde iriam passar a noite e, depois de mais de duas horas de viagem, afinal Aro desviou a carruagem da estrada e a fez parar, um tanto abruptamente, diante dos maciços portões de ferro que bloqueavam a passagem. Nervosa, Isabella espiou pela janela. Vendo a entrada imponente, concluiu que, ou haviam chegado ao lugar errado, ou, quem sabe, Aro parara para pedir instruções sobre o caminho. Um porteiro emergiu da guarita ao lado dos portões e ela esperou para ouvir o que Aro dizia.

- A condessa de Havenhurst - Aro informou ao porteiro.

Chocada, Isabella viu quando o criado assentiu e foi abrir os portões. O intrincado portal de ferro deslizou nas dobradiças bem lubrificadas, sem um ruído sequer, Aro atravessou com a carruagem e o porteiro tornou a fechá-lo.

Apertando as luvas nas mãos, Isabella olhou de novo pela janela. O veículo seguia por uma longa e curva estrada, encravada num parque impecável. Dali, tinha-se uma boa visão da propriedade, que ultrapassava todas as suas mais delirantes expectativas. Colinas ondulavam ao longe, pontilhadas de árvores frondosas, e um lindo regato rumorejava sob uma ponte de pedra, por onde passou a carruagem.

Conseguiu avistar a casa um pouco mais adiante, e não poude evitar um gritinho de exclamação diante da beleza requintada com que se deparou. Uma majestosa mansão de três andares com duas alas laterais avançando para a frente, erguia-se no centro do imenso parque. A luz do sol se refletia nas enormes vidraças da fachada; uma larga escadaria de pedras polidas levava à porta da frente de madeira maciça, com vasos de pedra com arbustos enfeitando os quatro lados do terraço. Cisnes deslizavam preguiçosamente na superfície espelhada de um lago, no extremo oposto do parque, e, ao lado deste, havia um mirante em estilo grego, com colunas brancas, e que era tão grande que Isabella achou que metade de sua casa caberia lá dentro. A elegante majestade das construções, combinada com a posição precisa de cada elemento da paisagem, tornava a visão do lugar algo admirável, de tirar o fôlego.

A carruagem finalmente parou diante da escadaria de pedra, e quatro lacaios apareceram, em uniformes cor de vinho e dourado. Ajudaram uma atónita Isabella a descer do veículo e, posicionando-se ao seu lado como uma guarda de honra, acompanharam-na para dentro da casa.

Um mordomo abriu-lhe as portas imensas e fez uma reverência. Isabella entrou num magnífico vestíbulo, revestido de mármore, com um teto envidraçado três andares acima. Olhou em volta, fascinada, tentando assimilar a surpresa.

- Milorde está na biblioteca, com convidados que chegaram de surpresa - o mordomo falou, obrigando-a a desviar os olhos do gracioso e curvo par de escadarias em estilo palaciano, que ascendiam dos dois lados do enorme vestíbulo. - Mas disse-me para escoltá-la até ele no instante em que a senhora chegasse.

Isabella sorriu, hesitante, e seguiu-o por um corredor. Ele parou diante de uma porta dupla, com maçanetas de bronze decorado, e bateu. Depois de abrir as portas sem esperar resposta, Isabella subiu os três degraus que davam acesso à sala e estacou, perplexa. Um imenso tapete Aubusson cobria toda a extensão da sala, onde estantes repletas de livros enfileiravam-se nas paredes. No extremo oposto, sentado atrás de uma imponente e maciça escrivaninha, com as mangas da camisa dobradas até os cotovelos, estava o homem que vivera naquele chalé na Escócia, e com quem ela praticara tiro ao alvo num galho de árvore.

Sem sequer reparar na presença dos três outros homens na sala, que já se punham de pé à sua entrada, Isabella viu Edward levantar-se com a graça natural de seus movimentos. Com uma crescente sensação de irrealidade, ouviu-o desculpar-se com seus visitantes, viu-o afastar-se da mesa e aproximar-se dela a passos largos e decididos. Ficava cada vez maior, conforme chegava mais perto, até que seus ombros largos bloqueassem a visão da sala e seus olhos cor de esmeralda mergulhassem nos dela, e ele sorrisse com divertimento e incerteza.

- Isabella? - ele disse simplesmente.

Com os olhos arregalados de embaraço e admiração, ela permitiu que Edward lhe tomasse a mão e a levasse aos lábios, antes de falar, suave:

- Acho que eu seria capaz de matá-lo.

Ele sorriu, diante do contraste entre as palavras e o tom de voz.

- Eu sei.

- Você deveria ter-me avisado.

- Queria lhe fazer uma surpresa.

Ou, na verdade, esperava que ela não soubesse, e agora tinha a prova que queria: como Edward pensara, Isabella havia concordado em casar-se com ele sem ter o menor conhecimento de sua fortuna pessoal. A expressão de confusa incredulidade no rosto dela era verdadeira. E ele precisava dessa confirmação; fora por isso que instruíra o mordomo para levá-la à sua presença assim que chegasse. Edward tinha sua prova, agora, e com isso veio a certeza de que, não importava o quanto ela se recusasse a admitir, para ele ou para si mesma, a verdade era que o amava.

Ela poderia insistir, agora e para sempre, que tudo o que queria do casamento era a independência, e ele ouviria tais argumentos com toda a tranquilidade. Porque ela o amava.

Isabella reparou na expressão que surgiu no rosto dele _e, _imaginando que Edward esperava que dissesse algo mais sobre a esplêndida mansão, enviou-lhe um sorriso malicioso e brincou:

- Será um sacrifício, com certeza, mas creio que poderei me acostumar à vida difícil num lugar como este. Quantos cómodos você tem aqui?

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, zombeteiro.

- Cento e oitenta e dois.

- Sim, é uma casinha de proporções modestas... - ela brincou, fingindo desdém. - Mas suponho que servirá.

Edward achou que tudo estava correndo muito bem.

Encerrou a reunião em poucos minutos e, depois de quase expulsar da biblioteca os seus parceiros de negócios, foi à procura de Isabella...

- Ela foi para o jardim, milorde - o mordomo informou-o.

Edward saiu pelas portas duplas do terraço e reuniu-se a ela, encontrando-a ajoelhada no canteiro, retirando os galhos secos de uma roseira.

- Isso dói só na hora - dizia à planta. - Mas é para seu próprio bem, você vai ver. - Ergueu os olhos para ele, embaraçada. - É a força do hábito - explicou.

- E é óbvio que funciona - ele disse com ternura.

- Por que diz isso?

- Porque - ele respondeu baixinho, quando ela se levantou -, antes de você vir para cá, este era apenas um jardim comum.

Intrigada, Isabella inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

- E agora, o que é?

- O paraíso.

Ela prendeu o fôlego. Podia ler o desejo brilhando nos olhos dele. Edward estendeu a mão e, sem sequer perceber o que fazia, Isabella entregou-lhe a sua, antes de ir direto para os braços dele. Por um momento, os olhos ardentes de Edward perscrutaram-lhe o rosto, traço por traço. A pressão de seus braços aumentava devagar. Então, ele abaixou a cabeça para beijá-la.

A boca sensual clamava pela dela, num beijo de violenta ternura e desejo. As mãos dele deslizaram pelos seios e Isabella sentiu sua resistência começar a ruir. Retribuiu o beijo de corpo e alma.

O amor que acumulara nos solitários anos de sua infância estava naquele beijo – Edward sentiu-o nos suaves lábios que se entreabriam ansiosos por sua língua, nas mãos delicadas que mergulhavam em seus cabelos. Com ardor e generosidade, ela entregava todo aquele amor a ele, e Edward tomou-o como um homem faminto. Isabella era tudo o que ele jamais sonhara, e poderia ser muito mais.

Num esforço quase doloroso, afastou os lábios dos dela, a mão ainda segurando a maciez acetinada de seus cabelos, enquanto a outra a pressionava contra o próprio corpo. Isabella permaneceu em seus braços sem demonstrar temor ou ofensa com sua rígida ereção.

- Eu amo você - ele sussurrou, roçando o queixo na testa de Isabella. - E você também me ama, posso sentir isso quando a tenho em meus braços.

Percebeu-a enrijecer o corpo e soltar um suspiro, mas não conseguia, ou não queria falar. Porém, tampouco rejeitou suas palavras e Edward prosseguiu, acariciando-lhe as costas com suavidade

- Eu posso sentir seu amor, Isabella, mas se você demorar muito a admitir que me ama, creio que vou enlouquecer. Já não consigo trabalhar direito, não consigo pensar... às vezes tomo uma decisão e, logo depois, mudo de ideia. E isso - brincou, tentando amenizar a tensão escolhendo um assunto que a distrairia -, sem mencionar o dinheiro que esbanjo, sempre que estou sob este tipo de tensão violenta. Não foram apenas os vestidos que comprei, ou a casa da rua Promenade...

Ainda falando, ele ergueu-lhe o queixo, mergulhando na delicada paixão refletida nos olhos dela, enxergando a dúvida nas suas profundezas.

- Se você não confessar logo que me ama - brincou -, acabarei afundando nós dois na miséria. - Viu quando ela franziu a testa, em total confusão, e sorriu. Pegou a mão que ela mantinha apoiada em seu peito e fez deslizar em seu dedo o anel de esmeralda que comprara como presente de noivado. Quando estou sob tensão - enfatizou ao colocar o anel -, compro tudo o que vejo. Precisei de toda minha força de vontade para não comprar um anel destes de _cada _cor.

Isabella tirou os olhos dos lábios sorridentes dele, baixou-os para a enorme jóia em seu dedo e arregalou-os, espantada.

- Ah, mas... - murmurou, atónita. - É _maravilhoso, é _lindo, mesmo. Mas eu não poderia permitir que... não posso, Edward balbuciou, confusa, fazendo-o estremecer com a maneira como pronunciara seu nome. - Não posso permitir que você faça isso pois já se mostrou generoso demais. - Tocou a pedra quase _com _reverência e, depois, balançou a cabeça, decidida. - Não preciso de jóias, não preciso mesmo. Você fez isso apenas por causa daquele meu comentário estúpido, sobre alguém que me oferece jóias do tamanho da palma da minha mão. E comprou uma, quase tão grande!

- Nem tanto - ele riu.

- Ora, um anel como este deve custar o bastante para irrigar todas as terras de Havenhurst e pagar os salários dos empregados durante anos e anos, e comida para... – Isabella começou a tirar o anel.

- Não! - ele avisou, abafando uma risada, e cruzou as mãos atrás das costas dela. - Eu... - Pensou depressa numa maneira de calar suas objeções. - Não posso devolver o anel - disse.

- Faz parte de um jogo completo.

- Não está me dizendo que comprou outras jóias?!

- Receio que sim, embora minha intenção fosse lhe fazer uma surpresa, esta noite. Há também um colar, uma pulseira e um par de brincos.

- Ah, entendo... - ela disse, fazendo um esforço visível para não ficar admirando o anel. - Bem, então suponho que... se foi uma compra de várias peças, talvez não tenha ficado tão caro como se você comprasse apenas o anel. Não me diga... - ela falou com severidade quando Edward não conseguiu mais reprimir o riso - que você pagou o preço total por todas as peças!

Rindo, ele colou o rosto no dela.

- Você tem muita sorte - ela disse, pousando um dedo protetor em cima da pedra - por eu haver concordado em casar com você.

- Se você não concordasse - ele riu -, Deus sabe o que eu teria comprado.

- Ou quanto teria pago por isso - ela riu também, aconchegando-se nos braços dele. - É mesmo verdade?

- O quê? – Edward perguntou, com lágrimas de riso nublando-lhe os olhos.

- Que você gasta dinheiro sem pensar, quando alguma coisa o perturba?

- É, sim - ele mentiu, sufocando o riso.

- Bem, vai ter de parar com isso.

- Vou tentar.

- Eu posso ajudá-lo.

- Pois faça isso, por favor!

- Pode entregar-se em minhas mãos.

- Estou ansioso por isso.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que Edward beijou uma mulher enquanto a tarde passou voando, como se fossem minutos e não horas, e Edward apanhava-se consultando no relógio como se pudesse fazer o tempo parar. Quando não houve mais como evitar, acompanhou Isabella até a carruagem.

- Encontro-me com você amanhã, no baile. E não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo.

- Eu sei - ela respondeu, com total confiança.

Cinco noites antes, ao chegar ao baile dos Willington, Isabella sentira-se aterrorizada e envergonhada. Naquela noite, entretanto, quando o mordomo anunciou seu nome, ela entrou no salão sem a menor sombra de temor ou preocupação, atravessando o terraço graciosamente e descendo a escadaria devagar, ao lado da duquesa de Hawthorne. Com Emmett e Rosalie seguindo-as logo atrás, Isabella reparou nos convidados virando-se para observá-la. Só que não se importou com a expressão nos rostos daquelas seiscentas pessoas. Usando um suntuoso vestido de seda verde entremeada com fios de ouro, o anel de esmeralda e o colar de diamantes que Edward lhe dera, e com os cabelos arrumados em cachos elaborados, sentia-se muito calma e segura.

Ao atingir o meio da escada, permitiu-se um olhar por entre a multidão, procurando o único rosto que lhe importava ver. E encontrou-o no mesmo lugar em que estivera dois anos atrás, quando ela entrara no salão de baile de Jane - parado não muito longe do pé da escada, ouvindo algumas pessoas que conversavam com ele.

E, no instante preciso em que ela soube que isso aconteceria, Edward olhou para cima, como se também soubesse que iria vê-la ali. Seu olhar lento, repleto de admiração, mediu-a dos pés a cabeça antes de retornar ao rosto - e, então, numa lembrança compartilhada por ambos, ergueu a taça e lhe fez o mesmo brinde silencioso.

A troca de olhares foi doce e de pungente familiaridade; eles haviam encenado aqueles mesmos gestos anos atrás, só que tudo acabara da maneira errada. Porém, Isabella queria que aquela noite terminasse como deveria, e não dava a mínima importância a quaisquer outros motivos para estar ali. As coisas que Edward lhe dissera no dia anterior, o som enrouquecido de sua voz, a maneira como ele a tomara nos braços... tudo isso soara como uma música suave em seu coração. Ele era terno, ardente e apaixonado - aliás, sempre fora assim - e Isabella estava cansada de mostrar-se sempre temerosa, racional e lógica.

Os pensamentos de Edward também voltavam para aquela última vez em que a vira entrar num salão de baile - isto é, estavam voltados antes que tivesse uma visão nítida de Isabella. Então, todos os pensamentos racionais o abandonaram. A Lady Swan que descia a escadaria e passava a poucos metros dele não era mais a linda jovem vestida de azul de dois anos atrás.

Formando uma imagem de tirar o fôlego, em seda cor de esmeralda, ela era perfeita demais para ser de carne e osso, majestosa e altiva demais para permitir que ele a tocasse. Deixou escapar um suspiro ao dar-se conta de que não havia respirado desde o instante em que a avistara. E muito menos o fizéram os quatro cavalheiros que estavam em sua companhia.

- Bom Deus - o conde Dillard ofegou, virando-se para olhá-la sem disfarçar a admiração. - Ela não pode ser real!

- Foi exatamente o que pensei, na primeira vez em que a vi - Caius Carstairs Roddy comentou, aproximando-se por trás deles.

- Não me importo com os boatos - Dillard prosseguiu, tão perplexo com a beleza daquele rosto que até se esqueceu de que um dos homens do grupo era uma parte importante daqueles "boatos". - Preciso ser apresentado a ela.

Passou sua taça a Caius, em vez de entregá-la ao criado que estava do lado, e saiu em busca de uma apresentação, por intermédio de Emmett Townsende.

Observando-o, Edward precisou de todo o seu autocontrole a fim de manter uma expressão de cuidadosa indiferença para afastar os olhos das costas de Dillard e prestar atenção em Caius, que o estava cumprimentando. Na verdade, Edward levou um longo momento para se lembrar do nome dele.

- Como vai, Carstairs? - perguntou, afinal recordando-se.

- Admirado, eu acho; como, aliás, metade dos homens aqui presentes - Caius respondeu, gesticulando na direção de Isabella, embora os olhos permanecessem analisando o rosto indiferente e o olhar contrariado de Edward. - Na verdade, estou tão admirado que, pela segunda vez em minha longa carreira, fiz uma gentileza para uma dama em dificuldades. Sua dama, a não ser que minha intuição esteja falhando, o que é algo que nunca acontece.

Edward levou a taça aos lábios, observando Dillard fazer uma reverência para Isabella.

- Creio que precisa ser mais específico, Carstairs - falou, impaciente.

- Bem, para ser mais específico, andei dizendo que, em minha augusta opinião, ninguém, mas _ninguém _mesmo, jamais ousou macular a pureza daquela linda criatura. Incluindo você.

Ao ouvi-lo falar sobre Isabella como se ela fosse uma guloseima de deleite público, Edward foi invadido por uma onda de fúria. Porém, antes que tivesse chance de dar uma resposta ao infeliz comentário de Carstairs, mais um grupo de pessoas ansiosas em ser apresentadas a ele se aproximou. E Edward suportou, como estivera suportando por toda a noite, a torrente de cortesias, sorrisos provocantes, olhares convidativos, reverências e apertos de mão excessivos que se seguiu.

- Como se sente - Caius indagou, assim que o grupo se dispersou, e antes que outro se aproximasse -, por ter-se transformado, do dia para a noite, no solteiro mais cobiçado de Londres?

Em resposta, Edward afastou-se abruptamente e, assim fazendo, destruiu as esperanças do novo grupo que caminhava em sua direção. O cavalheiro ao lado de Caius, que estivera admirando o magnífico traje cor de vinho escuro que Edward usava, inclinou-se para o lado e perguntou, erguendo a voz para ser ouvido acima do burburinho.

- Diga-me, Caius: o que Kensington lhe respondeu, sobre ser o solteiro mais cobiçado do momento?

Caius virou-se para encará-lo, com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

- Disse que é uma amolação sem tamanho. - Lançou um olhar enviesado para o atónito cavalheiro e acrescentou: - Com Hawthorne casado e Kensington, em minha opinião, prestes a se casar também, o único solteiro que restará, com um título de duque para oferecer, será Westmoreland. E graças ao tumulto que tanto Hawthorne como Kensington provocaram, com as respectivas cortes que prestaram às suas damas, só nos resta aguardar como Westmoreland irá se comportar.

Edward levou vinte minutos para atravessar o salão e dirigir-se para onde estava seu avô - era interrompido a cada passo por alguém que queria cumprimentá-lo ou que insistia em trocar uma palavra amigável.

Passou a meia hora seguinte no mesmo salão onde Isabella dançava com outros cavalheiros, reparando que ela estava sendo quase tão requisitada quanto ele. Enquanto a noite prosseguia, e ele a observava rir com seus parceiros de dança, ou ouvindo os elogios que se derramavam sobre ela, deu-se conta de que, enquanto ele achava os bailes apenas um pouco divertidos, mas quase sempre entediantes, Isabella florescia naquele ambiente. Ela fazia parte daquilo, percebeu; era o mundo dela, o cenário onde vicejava e brilhava, imperando como uma jovem rainha. Era um mundo que, claro, amava. Nem uma vez, desde que ela chegara, Edward a vira lançar mais do que um rápido olhar em sua direção, embora seus próprios olhos a tivessem seguido sem trégua. O que, ele pensou com ironia, quando afinal chegou sua vez de dançar com ela, o colocava entre a maioria dos homens no salão. Como ele, todos a observavam de longe, com olhares desejosos.

A fim de dar veracidade à farsa que era obrigado a encenar, Edward aproximou-se do grupo em torno dos Townsende e foi falar primeiro com Emmett, que se postava entre a esposa e Isabella. Depois de enviar-lhe um olhar de bem-humorada compreensão, Emmett virou-se para resgatar Isabella da pequena multidão de admiradores que a rodeava.

- Lady Swan - disse, fazendo seu papel com todo empenho, enquanto assentia na direção de Edward -, espero que se lembre de nosso amigo Lord Thornton, marquês de Kensington...?

O sorriso radioso que Isabella lhe enviou não era, de maneira alguma, aquele que a duquesa insistira para que fosse "educado, mas imparcial".

- É claro que me lembro do senhor, milorde - ela disse, oferecendo-lhe a mão num gesto gracioso.

- Creio que a senhorita havia me prometido esta valsa - ele disse, em favor dos admiradores avidamente interessados que o encaravam. Esperou que se aproximassem do meio do salão, antes de acrescentar, tentando mostrar-se agradável: - Você parece estar se divertindo muito, esta noite.

- E estou mesmo - ela respondeu distraída, mas quando fitou os olhos dele reparou na frieza que refletiam.

Com a nova compreensão de seus próprios sentimentos, Isabella era capaz de compreender melhor também os dele. Um sorriso tocou-lhe os lábios enquanto os músicos iniciavam a valsa; _e _permaneceu em seu coração, quando os braços de Edward enlaçaram sua cintura e a mão esquerda fechou-se sobre seus dedos.

Acima deles, uma centena de velas ardia nos candelabros de cristal, mas Isabella estava de volta àquele caramanchão iluminado pela lua de tempos atrás. Como agora, Edward movera-se ao som da música com uma habilidade natural. Aquela adorável valsa de então havia iniciado algo que terminara de maneira muito, muito equivocada. Agora, dançando nos braços dele, ela sabia que poderia fazer tudo diferente e tal certeza a encheu de orgulho, e uma pontinha de nervosismo. Ela esperou, ansiando para que ele lhe dissesse algo doce e terno, como fizera naquela última vez.

- Belhaven está devorando-a com os olhos - comentou Edward, em vez disso. - Aliás, é o que metade dos homens neste salão têm feito, desde que você chegou. Para um país que se orgulha das boas maneiras, esquecem-se disso quando se trata de admirar mulheres bonitas.

Aquele comentário não era a introdução que ela estava esperando. E, pelo humor que ele demonstrava, concluiu que ela mesma teria de melhorar a situação. Erguendo os olhos para o rosto enigmático, disse, baixinho:

- Edward, você já quis muito alguma coisa? Algo que estivesse ao seu alcance mas que, ainda assim, tivesse medo de pegar?

Surpreso com a pergunta séria, e pela maneira como ela dissera seu nome, Edward tentou ignorar o ciúme que o atormentara durante toda a noite.

- Não - respondeu, procurando disfarçar a irritação, e bailando os olhos para o rosto adorável. - Por que pergunta? Há alguma coisa que você está querendo?

Isabella desviou o olhar e assentiu, fitando as pregas minúsculas do peitilho da camisa dele.

- O que está querendo?

- Você.

Edward prendeu o fôlego e fixou os olhos nos cabelos mognos.

- O que foi que disse?

Isabella fitou-o, antes de responder:

- Disse que quero você, mas tenho medo de...

Com o coração disparando em seu peito e os dedos pressionando-a mais contra si, ele a interrompeu:

- Isabella - disse, tenso, observando a ávida e curiosa plateia que os cercava e resistindo a um impossível impulso de levála para o terraço -, por que, em nome de Deus, você me diria uma coisa destas quando estamos no meio de um maldito baile, rodeados por uma multidão?

O sorriso radiante alargou-se.

- Ora, porque pensei que este fosse o lugar _certo _para fazê-lo - respondeu, observando os olhos dele nublarem-se de desejo.

- Porque é mais seguro? - ele indagou, incrédulo, referindo-se à reação ardente que, era óbvio, se seguiria.

- Não. Porque foi assim que tudo começou, há dois anos. Nós estávamos num caramanchão e tocava uma valsa - ela o lembrou. - Você aproximou-se por trás de mim e disse: "Dance comigo, Isabella". E... e eu dancei - finalizou, com a voz sumindo diante do intenso ardor nos olhos dele. - Você se lembra? - acrescentou, hesitante, quando ele permaneceu em silêncio. Os olhos de Edward mergulharam nos dela.

- Dê-me seu amor, Isabella - falou, então, com voz rouca. Ela estremeceu mas encarou-o sem piscar.

- Eu te amo, Edward.

Os últimos acordes da valsa ressoaram no ar e, com um supremo esforço, Edward a soltou. Foram juntos através da multidão, sorrindo com educada formalidade para as pessoas que os interceptavam, sem ter a mais remota ideia do que falavam. Quando se aproximaram do grupo dos Townsende, Edward a fez retardar-se um pouco, com um leve toque da mão em seu ombro.

- Há algo que preciso lhe contar - falou. Cuidando ao máximo para manter as aparências, pegou uma taça de champanhe da bandeja servida por um criado, usando aquilo como desculpa para a breve pausa. - Eu já teria lhe contado antes mas imaginei que você iria questionar os meus motivos, e não acreditaria em mim.

Isabella retribuiu graciosamente o cumprimento de uma senhora e, devagar, virou-se para pegar a taça das mãos de Edward, ouvindo enquanto ele falava, num tom baixo e urgente:

- Eu nunca disse ao seu irmão que não queria me casar com você.

A mão dela parou no ar por um instante antes de pegar a taça. Continuaram caminhando em direção de seus amigos, muito devagar.

- Obrigada - ela disse, parando outra vez para beber um gole, numa nova tentativa de permanecer mais um pouco ao lado dele.

- E há outra coisa - ele acrescentou, irritado.

- O quê?

- Eu odeio este maldito baile. Daria metade de tudo o que possuo para estar com você em qualquer outro lugar.

Para sua total surpresa, Isabella assentiu, concordando:

- Eu também daria.

- Metade de tudo? - ele provocou-a, sorrindo diante da maneira como ela desafiava todas as regras do "comportamento apropriado para uma dama".

- Bem... pelo menos um quarto - ela corrigiu, hesitante, estendendo-lhe a mão para o beijo protocolar enquanto juntava as saias, preparando-se para a leve reverência de agradecimento.

- Nem se atreva a reverenciar-me - ele avisou, sussurrando e rindo enquanto lhe beijava a mão enluvada. - Por todos os lugares onde me viro, as mulheres desabam no chão como velas sendo baixadas num veleiro.

Isabella deu uma gostosa risada e, em provocante desobediência, mergulhou numa profunda e majestosa reverência.

Numa admirável mudança de humor, Edward de repente decidiu que estava adorando aquele baile. Com perfeita imparcialidade, Dançou com todas as idosas e respeitáveis senhoras, verdadeiros Pilares da sociedade, assegurando-se de que poderia ser considerado um acompanhante aceitável para Isabella, mais tarde. Durante toda a interminável noite, sua serenidade foi abalada apenas umas poucas vezes. Na primeira, quando alguém, que não sabia quem ele era, confidenciou-lhe que dois meses atrás Billy Swan havia enviado cartas a todos os ex-pretendentes de Isabella, oferecendo-lhes a mão dela em casamento.

Reprimindo o choque e tentando disfarçar o imenso desprezo por Billy Swan, Edward forçou um sorriso divertido e confidenciou:

- Conheço o tio da jovem dama, e lamento dizer que ele é um tanto maluco. Como deve saber, essas coisas acontecem até nas melhores famílias - acrescentou, numa referência inequívoca ao pobre rei George, e o homem riu com gosto da brincadeira.

- É verdade - ele concordou. - É uma pena, mas é verdade, - Depois, afastou-se com a firme intenção de espalhar a notícia de que o tio de Isabella era um confirmado doido varrido.

Os métodos que Edward utilizou para lidar com Sir Mike Belhaven - que, conforme seu avô descobrira, andava gabando-se de que Isabella passara vários dias em sua companhia -, foram bem menos sutis, embora mais eficientes.

- Belhaven – Edward o chamara, depois de passar meia hora à procura do repulsivo cavalheiro.

O empertigado homenzinho girou nos calcanhares, surpreso, afastando-se do grupo a fim de ouvir o que Edward lhe dizia em voz baixa e contida:

- Acho sua presença repugnante – Edward falou, num tom perigoso. - Detesto sua casaca, sua camisa e até o laço de sua gravata. Na verdade, detesto você. Já o ofendi o bastante, ou será que quer mais?

Belhaven ficou de queixo caído, o rosto emplastrado adquirindo uma cor acinzentada.

- Você está... tentando forçar um... duelo?

- Em geral eu não me incomodaria em atirar num alvo tão repulsivo, mas neste caso estou preparado para fazer uma exceção, desde que este alvo em particular não sabe manter a boca fechada!

- Um duelo, com você? - o homem ofegou. - Ora, isso não seria um confronto justo, pois todos sabem que tipo de mascarado você é. Seria assassinato!

Edward inclinou-se um pouco mais, falando por entre os dentes cerrados:

- E será mesmo assassinato, seu maldito viciado em ópio, a não ser que se lembre de repente, e trate de informar a todos em alto e bom som, que estava apenas brincando a respeito da visita de Isabella.

Ouvindo aquela menção ao ópio, Belhaven deixou cair a taça, que _se _estilhaçou no chão.

- Pois acabei de me lembrar que foi tudo uma brincadeira.

- Ótimo - disse Edward, reprimindo o impulso de esganá-lo. - Agora comece a dizer isso a todos que estão neste salão de baile.

- E agora, Cullen... - disse uma voz intrigada por cima do ombro de Edward, enquanto Belhaven corria para obedecer a seu comando - hesito em dizer que ele não está mentindo.

Ainda furioso com Belhaven, Edward virou-se e deparou com James Marchman.

- Ela também esteve em minha casa - Marchman acrescentou. - Mas pelo amor de Deus, não olhe para mim como se eu fosse Belhaven! Isabella esteve acompanhada de sua tia Maggie, em todos os momentos.

- Esteve acompanhada por quem? – Edward indagou, num misto de raiva e humor.

- Por tia Maggie - Marchman repetiu. - Uma mulherzinha gorducha, de poucas palavras.

- Então veja se consegue seguir o exemplo dela – Edward avisou-o.

James Marchman, que já tivera o privilégio de pescar no maravilhoso regato da propriedade de Edward na Escócia, enviou um olhar ofendido ao amigo.

- Atrevo-me a dizer que não há necessidade alguma de desafiar a _minha _honra, Cullen. Eu cheguei a considerar a ideia de casar-me com Isabella, a fim de salvá-la das garras de Belhaven, enquanto que você se limitou a pensar em _atirar _nele. Creio que meu sacrifício seria...

- Você pensou em quê? – Edward perguntou, sentindo como se acabasse de entrar num teatro no meio do segundo ato, e sem conseguir entender a peça ou identificar os personagens.

- O tio dela me rejeitou, pois teve uma oferta melhor.

- Sua vida ficará bem mais pacífica assim, acredite – Edward comentou, seco, antes de se afastar a fim de pegar uma bebida. O terceiro confronto foi do que Edward mais gostou, porque Isabella estava com ele depois da segunda dança - e portanto a última permitida. O visconde Mondevale aproximou-se, com Jéssica de pendurada em seu braço e acompanhado pelo resto do grupo que sempre o seguia. A visão da jovem que causara a amiga tanto sofrimento provocou em Edward quase tanta raiva quanto o fato de Jacob Black Mondevale estar observando Isabella como se fosse um namorado desprezado.

- Mondevale – Edward cumprimentou-o, breve, sentindo a tensão nos dedos de Isabella ao deparar-se com Jéssica. - Parabéns pelo seu bom-gosto. Estou certo de que a srta. Jamison será uma ótima esposa, se você algum dia criar coragem para pedi-la em casamento. Porém, se o fizer, aceite meu conselho e contrate um professor, pois ela não sabe escrever e tampouco separar as sílabas. - Desviando o olhar arguto para Jéssica, acrescentou:

"Estufa" escreve-se com "e" e não "i". Será que devo ensiná-la como soletrar "maldade", também?

- Edward – Isabella repreendeu-o com gentileza quando se afastaram -, isso já não tem mais nenhuma importância. - Fitou-o e sorriu, fazendo Edward sentir-se em total harmonia com o mundo.

A sensação foi tão duradoura que ele conseguiu suportar as três semanas seguintes - com todas as exigências sociais, rituais do namoro e formalidades do noivado - com a maior serenidade. Porém, em seu íntimo, cada dia que faltava para tornar Isabella sua mulher _e _unir seu corpo faminto ao dela era um verdadeiro tormento.

Com um sorriso educado no rosto, Edward frequentou chás, enquanto pensava nas cartas que teria de ditar ao secretário; assistiu a óperas inteiras, enquanto mentalmente a despia devagar; compareceu a onze encontros para o desjejum, durante os quais planejou um novo tipo de mastro para sua frota de navios. Acompanhou Isabella a dezoito bailes e, munido de muita prudência impediu-se de ceder à fantasia recorrente de rasgar as rendas _e _sedas que a envolviam e mergulhar nas curvas suaves e deliciosas de seu corpo, sussurrando ardentes palavras de paixão.

Foram as três semanas mais longas de sua vida.

E as mais curtas da vida de Isabella.

* * *

_Ameiiiii... Oh Edward perfeito!_

_Gente a Jéssica ficou com cara de tacho kkkk! Amei, o Edward estava inspirado e morte de ciumes! kkkk :D_

_Tem como não amar esse homem?_

_Minhas flores lindasss, desejo a vocês um santo Natal, e que o menino Jesus habite em cada uma de vocês e suas familias. Desejo de coração toda a felicidade, paz e amor do mundo para cada uma vocês! _

_E que vocês nunca percam o verdadeiro sentindo do natal em suas vidas, que é a presença e o amor nosso Senhor Jesus!_

_Que o Menino Jeus abençõe a cada uma de nós e o mundo inteiro. Amém! _

_Então meus amores... Até Amanhã com mais um capítulo "presente" para vocês, com o casamento mais esperado do ano! Desejo a todas um maravilhoso Natal! Que Deus abençõe vocês e suas familias, aproveitem esse lindo momento para ficarem perto de quem amam! Robsteijooosss_


	18. Chapter 18

_Oi Meus amoresss... Boooa Noite! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim*-*... Eu fiquei de postar ontem mais não deu pra postar... VocÊs sabem como é o natal... Depois que a festa acaba fica a sujeira para limpar kkkk... Entãopara compensar estou postando 3 em1... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Nervosa e feliz, Isabella postou-se diante do espelho de corpo inteiro, em seu quarto na casa da rua Promenade. Rosalie sentava-se na cama, sorrindo para ela e para as quatro criadas que Edward enviara para ajudá-la a arrumar-se.

- Com licença, _milady. _- Outra criada surgiu na porta. Alistar pediu para avisá-la de que o sr. Wordsworth está aqui e insiste em vê-la agora. Faz questão de falar com a senhora, mesmo sabendo que hoje é o dia de seu casamento.

- Vou atendê-lo num instante - disse Isabella, olhando em volta à procura de um robe discreto o bastante para receber uma visita masculina.

- Quem é Wordsworth? – Rose quis saber, franzindo a testa diante da ideia de a amiga interromper os preparativos para a cerimónia nupcial.

- É o investigador que contratei para descobrir o paradeiro de Jasper.

Isabella encontrou Wordsworth andando inquieto pela sala, segurando o chapéu na mão.

- Sinto muito incomodá-la no dia de seu casamento - ele começou -, mas na verdade este é o motivo da minha urgência em lhe falar. Creio que a senhorita deveria fechar a porta aconselhou.

Trémula, Isabella assentiu.

- Lady Swan - ele voltou a falar, num tom preocupado - tenho razões para pensar que seu futuro marido possa estar envolvido no desaparecimento de seu irmão. Ela desabou no sofá.

- Isso... isso é um despropósito! Como pode afirmar uma coisa destas?

O homem virou-se da janela e encarou-a.. - A senhorita tem conhecimento de que seu irmão participou de um duelo com Edward Cullen, uma semana antes de desaparecer?

- Ah, isso! - ela disse, aliviada. - Sim, eu sei de tudo. Mas não houve nenhum dano real.

- Pelo contrário. Cullen... ha, isto é, Kensington... levou um tiro no braço.

- Sim, eu sei.

- E a senhorita também sabe que Jasper disparou a arma antes de ser dado o aviso para atirar?

- Sim.

- Bem, no momento é importante que a senhorita considere a situação em que Kensington se encontrava. Ele foi ferido pelo ato desonesto de seu irmão, e apenas este fato já poderia levá-lo a querer vingança.

- Sr. Wordsworth – Isabella intercedeu, com um leve sorriso -, se Edward... Lord Kensington... estivesse querendo algum tipo de vingança violenta, se é que estou entendendo sua insinuação, ele a teria conseguido naquele campo de duelo, pois é um atirador excepcional. Porém, ele não fez isso - continuou, empolgada em sua leal defesa de Edward -, porque não aceita que se tire a vida de alguém por causa de desavenças pessoais!

- Verdade! - perguntou Wordsworth, com nítido sarcasmo,

- Sim, é verdade - ela afirmou, implacável. - O próprio Lord Cullen assegurou-me disso, e eu tenho todos os motivos para acreditar que foi sincero - acrescentou, lembrando-se de quando Edward rejeitara o desafio de Everly, que o acusara de trapacear no jogo.

- E eu tenho todos os motivos para saber - Wordsworth retrucou, igualmente implacável - que aquele escocês com quem a senhorita vai se casar não tem o menor escrúpulo quando se trata de tirar a vida de um homem num duelo. - Enfatizou a palavra "escocês" com todo o desprezo que muitos ingleses sentiam pelo povo que consideravam "inferior".

- Eu não...

- Ele matou pelo menos cinco homens, que eu saiba. Isabella engoliu em seco.

- Tenho certeza de que ele tinha... talvez ele tivesse um bom motivo e os duelos foram... justos.

- Se é nisso em que deseja acreditar... Entretanto, há mais. Ela sentiu as palmas das mãos se umedecendo. Por um lado queria levantar-se e correr para fora; por outro, a gravidade do assunto a paralisava.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Se me permite, vamos recordar o que já sabemos: Cullen foi ferido e, sem dúvida, sentia ódio, talvez até com justificado, por seu irmão ter atirado nele antes da hora.

- E sei disso. Ou, pelo menos, estou disposta a aceitar, pois faz sentido.

- E a senhorita também sabia, milady, que três dias depois da tentativa fracassada de matar Cullen num duelo, seu irmão tentou de novo... dessa vez na estrada de Marblemarle?

Isabella se pôs de pé, devagar.

- O senhor está enganado! Como pode fazer uma acusação como esta? Por que Jasper iria querer... - Calou-se de repente. Três dias depois do duelo, o visconde Mondevale havia retirado a proposta de casamento e, com isso, todas as esperanças de recuperação financeira, tanto de Jasper quanto as dela, haviam-se desvanecido.

- Sei disso porque, com as informações que a senhorita me deu, estive recriando inúmeras vezes todos os movimentos de seu irmão durante a semana de seu desaparecimento. É um procedimento de praxe, reconstituir a época da ocorrência para reunir todas as pistas que possam nos guiar através do mistério. Três dias depois do duelo, seu irmão passou a tarde no clube Knightbridge, onde bebeu um pouco demais e começou a falar sobre matar Edward Cullen. Pediu uma carruagem emprestada a um dos amigos e disse que iria à procura de sua vítima. Foi capaz de constatar que a "vítima" em questão se encontrava em Londres naquele dia, e que partiu no início da noite para Derleshire, o que significa que só poderia ter seguido pela estrada de Marblemarle. Sabendo que ele teria de parar para a troca de cavalos em algum ponto da estrada, começamos a investigar em todas as hospedarias e estalagens, a fim de descobrir se alguém se lembraria das descrições de Cullen ou de Jasper. Tivemos sorte na estalagem Black Boar: o cavalariço recordava-se de Cullen, ele lhe deu meia coroa como pagamento. E o que ele também se lembrava, e com muita clareza, era de ter visto um buraco de bala perto da janela da carruagem de Cullen e de sua conversa com o cocheiro, que estava abalado o bastante para contar de maneira precisa como a bala havia ido parar ali. Parece que houve uma altercação alguns quilómetros antes, quando um homem, cuja descrição batia com a de Jasper, e a quem Cullen chamara de Jasper Swan, ficara escondido na estrada e tentara atirar em Cullen pela janela da carruagem. O investigador fez uma breve pausa, antes de prosseguir:

- Dois dias depois, seu irmão falou sobre o que havia feito com alguns companheiros do clube Knightbridge. Afirmava que Cullen o havia arruinado, e à senhorita também, e que preferia morrer a vê-lo safar-se de toda a história. De acordo com um dos criados de Cullen, naquela mesma noite seu irmão tornou a emboscar-se na escuridão e atacou Cullen na estrada para Londres e, dessa vez, atingiu-o no ombro. Cullen conseguiu desarmá-lo com os próprios punhos, mas Jasper fugiu a cavalo. E, dado que Cullen não poderia segui-lo com a carruagem através da floresta, ele pôde escapar. No dia seguinte, entretanto, depois de sair do clube, seu irmão desapareceu. Partiu deixando tudo, conforme a senhorita me informou, suas roupas, seus pertences pessoais, tudo... O que acha disso, Lady Swan? - perguntou, abrupto.

Isabella engoliu em seco mais uma vez, recusando-se a imaginar mais do que sabia.

- Acho que Jasper estava obcecado com a ideia de vingança, e que seus métodos foram... bem, um pouco... exacerbados.

- E Cullen nunca mencionou esses fatos à senhorita? Balançando a cabeça, ela acrescentou, defensiva:

- Não costumamos conversar a respeito de Jasper. Este é um assunto penoso para nós dois.

- A senhorita não está me ajudando, milady - Wordsworth confessou, com frustrada irritação. - Está evitando tirar as conclusões óbvias. Acredito que Cullen mandou raptar seu irmão, ou coisa pior, a fim de impedi-lo de fazer novos atentados contra sua vida.

- Pois vou perguntar a ele – Isabella quase gritou, o pânico e a dor começando a invadi-la.

- Não faça uma coisa destas - o investigador alertou-a, parecendo conter o impulso de sacudi-la. - Nossas chances de descobrir a verdade estão no fato de Cullen ignorar que está sendo investigado. Se tudo o mais falhar, talvez eu lhe peça para contar a ele tudo o que sabe, para que possamos observá-lo, ver aonde vai e o que fará em seguida... embora eu duvide que aja de maneira aberta. Mas esta é nossa última opção. - Num tom de simpatia, juntou: - Lamento ser a provável causa de a senhorita enfrentar mais uma onda de comentários da sociedade, mas me senti na obrigação de alertá-la antes que se case com aquele assassino escocês!

Ele outra vez pronunciou com desdém a palavra "escocês", e em meio a todo o tumulto de emoções que a invadia, aquela pequena tolice fez com que Isabella perdesse a paciência.

- Pare de dizer "escocês" neste tom ofensivo! - ela quase gritou. - E fique sabendo que Edward... que Lord Cullen é metade inglês! - acrescentou, furiosa.

- Bem, isso o torna apenas meio selvagem - replicou o investigador, encolhendo os ombros com desprezo. Depois, suavizou a voz ao reparar que a linda e pálida jovem o encarava desafiadora. - A senhorita não imagina o tipo de gente que são, ou que em geral se tornam. Minha irmã se casou com um escocês e nem posso descrever o inferno que é a vida dela.

- Edward Cullen não é o seu cunhado!

- Não, ele não é - Wordsworth disparou. - Ele é um homem que fez fortuna jogando e foi acusado de trapaça, mais de uma vez! Doze anos atrás, é de conhecimento de todos, ele ganhou

um título de propriedade de uma pequena mina de ouro, num jogo de cartas com um viajante das colónias, que viera para Londres pela primeira vez. A mina começou a dar lucro e o pobre homem, que dedicara metade da vida para vê-la produtiva, tentou processar Cullen, nas colónias. Jurou que o seu noivo havia trapaceado no jogo e... a senhorita sabe o que aconteceu? Ela balançou a cabeça.

- O seu meio-escocês o matou a sangue frio. Está me ouvindo? Ele matou o homem, e todo mundo sabe disso, eu lhe asseguro. Isabella começou a tremer com tanta violência que a muito

custo não perdeu o equilíbrio.

- Eles duelaram, e aquele selvagem o matou.

A palavra "duelo" penetrou nos sentidos de Isabella como um bem-vindo anestésico. Um duelo não era de fato assassinato...

- Foi... foi um duelo justo? Wordsworth deu de ombros.

- Os boatos afirmam que sim mas, enfim, são apenas boatos. Ela pulou da cadeira, uma irada acusação reluzindo nos olhos chocolates.

- O senhor descarta como boato algo capaz de inocentá-lo mas quando um boato o incrimina acredita nele sem questionar nada! E ainda espera que eu faça o mesmo!

- Por favor, _milady _- ele pediu, parecendo desesperado. Estou apenas tentando lhe mostrar a loucura que significa ir adiante com este casamento. Não faça isso, eu imploro. Espere mais um pouco.

- Isso cabe a mim decidir - ela afirmou, ocultando o medo sob uma capa de orgulho e raiva.

Frustrado e cerrando os dentes, ele finalizou:

- Se a senhorita for tola o bastante para casar-se com aquele homem hoje, então só me resta pedir para que não lhe conte nada do que descobrimos, e que continue evitando quaisquer conversas a respeito de Jasper Swan. _Do contrário _- acrescentou, num tom aterrorizante -, estará pondo em risco a vida de seu irmão, se é que ele ainda está vivo.

Isabella estava se contendo tanto que enterrou as unhas nas palmas das mãos.

- O que o senhor está dizendo, agora? Nada disso faz sentido! Eu tenho de perguntar a Edward, ele precisa ter uma chance de negar todas estas acusações, de se explicar, de...

Aquilo fez com que Wordsworth perdesse o controle de vez, a ponto de segurá-la pelos ombros, alarmado.

- Escute-me! - ele explodiu. - Se a senhorita começar a lhe fazer perguntas, pode estar condenando seu irmão à morte. - Envergonhado da própria veemência, baixou os braços, embora a voz continuasse insistente, implorando: - Considere os fatos milady, já que se recusa a aceitar as conjecturas: seu futuro marido acabou de ser nomeado herdeiro de um dos títulos mais importantes da Europa. Vai se casar com a senhorita, uma bela jovem. Uma _condessa, _que estaria muito além do alcance dele há até poucas semanas. A senhorita acredita que, em algum momento, _ele _arriscaria tudo isso ao permitir que seu irmão fosse encontrado trazido à sua presença e apresentasse as provas contra ele? Se seu irmão não está morto, se Cullen limitou-se a enviá-lo para trabalhar numa de suas minas ou num de seus navios, e a senhorita começar a questioná-lo, ele não terá outra escolha, exceto livrar-se das evidências. A senhorita está me ouvindo, Lady Swan? Será que entende, agora? Isabella fez que sim.

- Então só me resta desejar-lhe um bom dia e retomar as investigações. - Ele parou à porta e virou-se para a jovem no centro da sala, que tinha a cabeça estava baixa e o rosto tomado de mortal palidez. - Para seu próprio bem, não se case com aquele homem até que tenhamos certeza de tudo.

- E quando isso vai acontecer? - ela indagou, num fio de voz.

- Quem sabe? Num mês, talvez, ou num ano. Ou nunca. Wordsworth fez uma pausa e soltou um suspiro longo e frustrado.

- Se a senhorita agir contra o bom-senso e casar-se com ele, então, pelo bem de seu irmão, mantenha-se em silêncio. A senhorita também corre perigo, se ele for culpado e achar que a senhorita poderia descobrir tudo, ou mesmo denunciá-lo.

Depois que o homem saiu, Isabella mergulhou de volta no sofá e fechou os olhos, tentando afastar as lágrimas. Em sua mente, ouvia a voz de Wordsworth. Em seu coração, via Edward lhe sorrindo, sua voz rouca e apaixonada dizendo: "Dê-me seu amor, Isabella". E, então, lembrou-se de como ele se confrontara com seu tio, seu corpo emanando ódio... Lembrou-se dele na estufa do jardim, também, quando Jasper irrompera afirmando que ela já estava comprometida com outro; Edward a havia encarado com um olhar assassino...

Mas não fizera mal algum a Jasper naquele duelo. Apesar da revolta justificada, agira com frio controle. Engolindo em seco, Isabella afastou uma lágrima, sentindo-se despedaçar.

Viu o rosto dele diante de si, aquele rosto duro, mas capaz de transformar-se num rosto de menino com apenas um sorriso. Viu seus olhos - gélidos, na Escócia, fulminantes com seu tio... mas ternos e sorridentes no dia em que foram para Havenhurst.

Porém era a voz dele que ressoava em sua mente, superando as dúvidas; aquela voz rica, insinuante, enrouquecida: "Dê-me seu amor, Isabella..."

Levantou-se devagar e, embora continuasse pálida e confusa tomou uma decisão. Se ele fosse inocente e ela cancelasse o casamento, estaria condenando-o ao ridículo; ela nem sequer poderia dar-lhe um motivo para tal ato, e ele jamais a perdoaria e iria perdê-lo para sempre. Porém, se fosse em frente com o casamento, se seguisse seus instintos, talvez nunca mais ficasse sabendo o que acontecera com Jasper. Ou então, Edward seria inocentado. Ou ainda, ela descobriria que havia se casado com um monstro, um assassino.

Rosalie observou o rosto pálido da amiga _e _pulou da cama, acolhendo-a nos braços.

- O que aconteceu, Isabella? Más notícias? Conte-me, por favor... Você parece prestes a desmaiar!

Isabella queria poder desabafar com a amiga, e teria lhe contado tudo, mas temia que Rose a convencesse a desistir do casamento. Já fora difícil o bastante tomar aquela decisão, mas agora que havia resolvido, achava que não suportaria ouvir mais argumentos, que na certa a fariam fraquejar. Estava determinada a acreditar em Edward; assim sendo, queria que a afeição de Rose por ele continuasse a crescer.

- Não foi nada - mentiu. - Até agora, pelo menos. O sr. Wordsworth apenas precisava de mais informações sobre Jasper, e é sempre muito difícil falar nesse assunto.

Rosalie e uma das criadas arrumavam a cauda do vestido de Isabella. Na porta da igreja, gelada de nervosismo, atormentada pelas dúvidas, ela dizia a si mesma que tudo aquilo não passava de tensão causada pela cerimónia.

Espiou pelas portas, sabendo que na catedral lotada não havia uma pessoa de sua própria família - nem mesmo um parente do sexo masculino que a levasse para o altar. Avistou Emmett Townsende sair por uma porta lateral e tomar seu lugar, seguido de Edward, alto, bronzeado e maravilhoso, exalando poder e força. Não havia ninguém que pudesse forçá-lo a manter a palavra no acordo que fizeram, se ele decidisse ignorá-lo. Nem mesmo os tribunais conseguiriam.

- Isabella? - o duque de Stanhope chamou-a, gentil, e estendeu-lhe o braço. - Não tenha receio, minha criança - disse, sorrindo para a noiva temerosa. - Tudo vai terminar antes mesmo que você perceba.

O órgão ressoou com uma súbita melodia e fez uma pausa, expectante, e de repente Isabella viu-se caminhando pelo corredor da igreja. Entre as centenas de pessoas que a observavam, imaginou quantas ainda estariam se lembrando de sua ligação pecaminosa com Edward, e especulando em quanto tempo seria provável a chegada de um bebé.

Porém, reparou distraidamente que muitos dos rostos eram gentis. Uma das irmãs do duque sorriu à sua passagem; a outra enxugava _os _olhos. Caius Carstairs Roddy enviou-lhe uma piscadela audaciosa, e uma onda de riso a tomou até colidir com um nó de nervosismo em sua garganta. Edward também a olhava, com uma expressão impassível. Apenas o olhar do vigário era acolhedor. À frente dele, estava o livro de casamentos.

O duque de Stanhope insistira na importância de uma grande recepção, seguida de um banquete, com a presença de todas as pessoas influentes da sociedade para colocar um ponto final nos rumores sobre o passado de Edward e Isabella. Como resultado, as festividades do casamento aconteciam em Montmayne, e não em Havenhurst, que carecia não apenas do espaço necessário para acomodar mil convidados, como também de mobília e outras comodidades.

Postada na lateral do salão de baile, que o exército de decoradores contratados por Edward transformara num imenso vaso de flores, complementado com um caramanchão em miniatura no extremo oposto, Isabella tentava, com todas as forças de seu ser, ignorar a lembrança perturbadora da visita de Wordsworth naquela manhã. Porém, por mais que tentasse, as palavras dele continuavam martelando em sua mente. Mesmo assim, continuava agindo como se tudo estivesse bem.

Lidava com o dilema da única maneira que podia: sempre que a tristeza e o temor ameaçavam invadi-la, procurava por Edward. Apenas olhar para ele, conforme descobrira no decorrer das longas horas desde o final da cerimónia, bastava para apagar suas dúvidas e transformar em absurdo as acusações de Wordsworth. Se Edward não estivesse perto para transmitir-lhe segurança, pregava um sorriso no rosto e fingia ser a noiva radiante, feliz e despreocupada que todos esperavam que fosse. E, quanto mais praticava, mais _se sentia _assim.

Edward se afastara para buscar uma taça de champanhe e seu retorno estava sendo retardado pelo assédio dos amigos. Assim Isabella dedicou-se a sorrir a todos os convidados que passavam por ela, num fluxo interminável, a fim de desejar-lhe felicidades ou para elogiar a magnífica decoração e o jantar suntuoso que fora servido. A frieza que ela acreditara ter percebido ao entrar na igreja naquela manhã agora lhe parecia mais uma fantasia de sua agitada imaginação. Deu-se conta de que havia julgado mal muitas daquelas pessoas. _Sim, _era verdade que não haviam aprovado sua atitude de dois anos atrás - e como poderiam? -, mas agora a maioria mostrava genuína determinação em esquecer o passado.

O fato de as pessoas estarem fingindo que o passado não existira trouxe enorme alívio a Isabella. Com certa satisfação observou que a luxuosa decoração do salão guardava uma semelhança impressionante com os jardins da casa de campo de Jane Dumont, e que o caramanchão armado num dos cantos, com a entrada de treliça, era uma réplica exata do lugar onde ela e Edward haviam dançado pela primeira vez, numa noite distante.

Do outro lado do salão, o vigário conversava com Amun Wiley, Leah e o duque de Stanhope, e ergueu a taça para ela. Isabella meneou a cabeça, sorrindo. Amun Wiley reparou na comunicação silenciosa e voltou-se para seu pequeno grupo:

- É uma linda noiva, não acham? - declarou, não pela primeira vez.

Na última meia hora, os três homens haviam trocado efusivos cumprimentos sobre seus respectivos papéis para tornar aquele casamento possível, e os efeitos do consumo de álcool já começavam a transparecer no comportamento cada vez mais sociável de Eleazar e Amun.

- Absolutamente maravilhosa – Eleazar concordou.

- E será uma excelente esposa para Edward - disse o duque. Creio que fizemos um bom trabalho, cavalheiros - acrescentou, levantando a taça para mais um brinde de congratulações a seus companheiros. - A você, Eleazar - falou, com uma inclinação -, por ter feito Edward enxergar a luz.

- A você, Marcus - o vigário retribuiu -, por obrigar a sociedade a aceitá-los. - Virando-se para Amun, juntou: - E a você, meu bom amigo, por insistir naquela ida ao vilarejo, levando

o velho Átila e a srta. Throckmorton-Jones consigo.

Um pouco tarde demais, lembraram-se da silenciosa dama de companhia, que permanecia postada rigidamente ao lado deles, mantendo o rosto sem qualquer expressão.

- E à senhora, srta. Throckmorton-Jones – Eleazar apressou-se em dizer, com uma profunda e galante reverência -, por ter tomado aquele láudano e ter confessado toda a verdade sobre o que Edward fizera dois anos antes. Foi isso, e só isso, que fez com que todo o resto da ação se desenrolasse, por assim dizer. Mas veja só - ele fez um sinal para um criado que carregava uma bandeja com taças de champanhe -, a senhora não tem uma bebida, minha boa mulher, para compartilhar nossos brindes

- Não suporto bebidas fortes – Leah informou-o. - Além disso, meu bom homem - acrescentou, com algo que poderia ser um sorriso ou uma careta -, também _não _bebo láudano.

E, com aquele anúncio surpreendente, juntou as saias cor de cinza e afastou-se para acabar com a alegria de outro grupo. Deixou atrás de si três homens perplexos e boquiabertos, que trocaram um breve olhar antes de explodir numa gargalhada.

Isabella fitou Edward com doçura ao aceitar a taça que ele lhe trazia.

- Obrigada - disse e fez um gesto indicando Eleazar, o duque e Amun, que agora riam convulsivamente. - Parece que estão se divertindo muito.

Edward lançou um olhar distraído para os homens e voltou-se para ela.

- Você fica maravilhosa quando sorri.

Ela percebeu certa impaciência nos modos dele. E começava a se perguntar por que ele estava assim quando Edward indagou, com suavidade:

- Não acha que devemos nos retirar?

A sugestão levou-a à conclusão de que ele estava muito cansado. Ela não achava má a ideia de recolher-se ao sossego de seus aposentos, mas como nunca participara de uma recepção de casamento, presumia que o protocolo fosse o mesmo que o observado em todas as demais festas de gala - os anfitriões precisavam permanecer na solenidade até que o último convidado se retirasse. Muitos dos convidados iriam passar aquela noite na mansão e, para o dia seguinte, fora planejado um grande desjejum de casamento, seguido por uma caçada.

- Não estou com sono, apenas um pouco cansada de tanto sorrir - ela disse, calando-se por um instante para enviar mais um sorriso a um dos convidados que acenara, cumprimentando-a. Virando-se para Edward, acrescentou: - Foi um dia cansativo.

_- Se _você quiser se retirar, tenho certeza de que todos irão entender.

- Estou certo que sim - ele retrucou, e Isabella reparou, intrigada, que os olhos dele adquiriam um brilho novo.

- Posso ficar aqui e continuar fazendo as honras - ofereceu-se.

O brilho nos olhos dele intensificou-se.

- Não acha que parecerá um pouco estranho, se eu sair sozinho?

- Isabella sabia que poderia parecer falta de educação, mas não exatamente estranho. Porém, foi atingida por uma inspiração _e _disse, tranquilizando-o:

- Deixe tudo por minha conta. Inventarei uma desculpa, se alguém perguntar.

Os lábios de Edward esboçaram um sorriso divertido.

- E permite-me saber que desculpa você vai inventar?

- Posso dizer que você não estava se sentindo bem. Mas não deve ser nada grave, do contrário descobrirão a mentira assim que você aparecer disposto para a caçada, amanhã... - Hesitou, pensativa, e afirmou: - Já sei! Vou dizer que você estava com dor de cabeça.

Os olhos dele arregalaram-se de riso.

- É muita bondade sua sujeitar-se a tal dissimulação por minha causa, _milady. _Mas esta mentirinha em particular poderia me levar para um campo de duelo, nos próximos dias, quando eu tentasse me defender contra as insinuações que certamente surgiriam sobre a minha... ha... sobre meu caráter masculino.

- Por quê? Por acaso cavalheiros não sentem dor de cabeça?

- Não na noite de núpcias - ele respondeu com um sorrisinho maroto.

- Não vejo por quê.

- Não mesmo?

- Não. E tem mais uma coisa - ela cochichou irritada -, não entendo por que todo mundo ainda está aqui, sendo tão tarde. Nunca fui a uma festa de casamento, mas me parece que ja passou da hora de cada um ir para sua cama.

- Isabella - ele disse, tentando não rir -, numa festa de casamento os convidados não podem sair antes que os noivos se retirem. Se você der uma espiada ali, verá que minhas tias-avós ja estão cochilando nas cadeiras.

- Ah! Eu não sabia! Por que você não me avisou antes? _- ela _exclamou, desolada.

- Porque eu queria que você aproveitasse cada minuto do nosso baile, mesmo se tivéssemos de obrigar os convidados a cair dormindo por cima das plantas - ele respondeu, tomando-lhe o braço e começando a guiá-la para fora do salão.

- Por falar em plantas - ela brincou, parando no balcão da escadaria para lançar um último olhar ao "caramanchão" cercado de árvores em vasos e enfeitado com flores de seda, que ocupava quase a metade do salão -, todos estão dizendo que terão jardins e caramanchões como tema em seus futuros bailes. Acho que você acabou de lançar uma nova moda.

- Você deveria ter visto seu rosto quando reconheceu o que fiz - ele disse, retomando o passo.

- Creio que somos o primeiro casal que abriu um baile dançando a valsa fora do salão. - Quando a orquestra tocara a música de abertura, Edward a havia levado para o "caramanchão" e ali dançaram a primeira valsa.

- Você se importou com isso?

- Ora, você sabe que não - ela respondeu, e caminharam lado a lado até a escadaria.

Ele parou diante da porta do quarto dela, abriu-a e começou a tomá-la nos braços, mas parou ao ver um par de criados marchando pelo corredor, carregando uma pilha de lençóis.

- Teremos tempo para isso mais tarde - sussurrou. - Todo o tempo que quisermos.

Sem reparar na expressão contraída de Maggie, que escovava seus fartos cabelos, Isabella permaneceu imóvel, sentada diante da penteadeira. Usava a camisola que Madame LaSalle recomendara como bastante agradável aos olhos de um marido em sua noite de núpcias.

Naquele momento, entretanto, ela não estava preocupada com a maneira como seus seios ficavam expostos pelo profundo decote em V do corpete, ou como a sedutora abertura da camisola deixava as pernas nuas até os joelhos. De qualquer modo, as cobertas da cama iriam cobri-la. Agora, em seu primeiro momento de solidão desde aquela manhã, estava achando muito difícil ignorar os fatos perturbadores que o sr. Wordsworth lhe revelara.

Tentando pensar em outra coisa, Isabella mexeu-se impaciente na cadeira e concentrou-se em sua noite de núpcias. Baixando os olhos para as mãos cruzadas no colo, inclinou a cabeça para que Maggie alcançasse melhor as longas mechas de cabelo. Recordava-se da explicação de Leah sobre como os bebés eram concebidos. E, desde que Edward fora bastante enfático sobre sua vontade de ter filhos, era bem possível que desejasse começar logo naquela noite. Se assim fosse, de acordo com Leah, era evidente que iriam dormir na mesma cama.

Franziu a testa, reconsiderando as explicações da dama de companhia. Em sua opinião, não faziam muito sentido. Isabella não ignorava a maneira como as outras espécies de animais do Planeta se reproduziam; por outro lado, não achava possível que seres humanos pudessem se comportar de modo tão constrangedor. Ainda assim, um beijo do marido, na cama...? Nesse caso, por que ouvia ocasionais rumores escandalosos na corte, envolvendo uma ou outra dama casada cujo bebé na certa _não _era do marido? Era óbvio que deveria haver mais de uma forma de se gerar um filho, ou, do contrário, a informação de Leah estaria incorreta.

Aquilo a fez pensar na questão das acomodações para dormir. A sua suíte era contígua à de Edward, e Isabella não fazia ideia se ele iria querer dividir a cama com ela ou se ficariam em seu próprio quarto. Numa resposta imediata a tais perguntas, a porta de ligação com o quarto dele se abriu. Maggie deu um pulinho assustado e arregalou os olhos pois, como vários outros criados de Isabella, continuava temendo e culpando Edward. Então apressou-se a sair, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Isabella, no entanto, sentiu apenas um leve tremor de admiração quando Edward veio em sua direção a passos largos e tranquilos. Ele sempre dava a impressão de encontrar-se à vontade em qualquer lugar. Ainda usava as calças pretas do casamento, mas retirara a casaca, o colete e a gravata. A camisa branca de preguinhas estava aberta no pescoço, revelando o torso firme e bronzeado, Parecia, Isabella pensou, tão viril e elegante em mangas de camisa como quando usava trajes formais. E, em meio à admiração, ressurgiram as acusações de Wordsworth. Depressa tratou de afastá-las.

Levantou-se um tanto envergonhada por causa da camisola reveladora, deu um passo para a frente e parou, colhida de surpresa pelo lampejo de paixão que viu no semblante dele enquanto fazia uma lenta avaliação de seu corpo. Tomada de extremo embaraço, girou o corpo de volta para a frente do espelho e, distraída, passou a mão pelos cabelos.

Edward aproximou-se por trás e pousou a mão em seus ombros. Através do espelho, Isabella viu-o inclinar a cabeça e sentiu os lábios quentes em seu pescoço.

- Você está tremendo - ele disse com doçura.

- Eu sei – Isabella admitiu. - Só não entendo por quê.

- Não, mesmo?

Ela balançou a cabeça, desejando virar-se para ele e implorar para que lhe contasse o que acontecera com Jasper. Mas temia ouvir a resposta e arruinar aquela noite com suspeitas que, tinha certeza, careciam de fundamento. E temia, também, o que a esperava, quando fossem para a cama...

Incapaz de desviar os olhos dos dele, Isabella viu-o deslizar a mão até a curva de sua cintura, puxando-a de encontro a si até que ela sentisse a firmeza do peito contra as costas, as pernas dele colando-se às suas. Tornando a baixar a cabeça, Edward beijou-a na orelha. A outra mão acariciava-lhe o braço, subindo até a curva do seio numa carícia leve e possessiva.

Edward a fez virar-se devagar, tomou-a nos braços e beijou-a de novo, desta vez com mais ardor, as mãos fazendo o corpo delicado moldar-se ao seu. Ela retribuiu o beijo, apanhada sem defesa na torrente de sensações que ele sempre lhe provocava. Enlaçou o pescoço de Edward, como se quisesse prendê-lo junto a si... E, naquele instante, Edward pegou-a no colo, mantendo os lábios presos nos dela, e carregou-a através da porta para dentro de seu espaçoso quarto, onde havia uma imensa cama de casal com um dossel.

Perdida no beijo tempestuoso, Isabella sentiu as pernas escorregando contra as dele, quando Edward pousou-a no chão, suavemente. Porém, no momento em que os dedos dele puxaram a fita que prendia a camisola em seu ombro, ela se afastou, abrupta, segurando-lhe a mão num gesto automático.

- O que está fazendo? - perguntou, num soluço abafado, Edward estacou, perplexo. A pergunta o apanhara de surpresa.

Mas quando reparou na apreensão refletida nos imensos olhos chocolates, pôde ter uma ideia do que a estava causando.

- O que acha que estou fazendo? - arriscou, cauteloso.

Ela hesitou, como se estivesse incerta se deveria acusá-lo de um ato tão inominável, mas admitiu, em voz baixa e relutante:

- Está me despindo...

- E isto a deixa espantada?

- Ora, é claro que sim! Por que não deixaria? - ela retrucou, sentindo-se cada vez mais desconfiada da veracidade dos ensinamentos de Leah.

Edward tornou a falar, tranquilo:

- Isabella, o quê, exatamente, você sabe sobre o que acontece entre marido e mulher, quando estão juntos na cama?

- Você... você está se referindo à maneira como os bebés são gerados? - ela perguntou, citando as palavras que ele próprio dissera naquele dia em que concordara com o casamento.

Ternura e divertimento o assaltaram.

- Sim, creio que podemos colocar desta forma... por enquanto.

- Bem, sei apenas o que Leah me contou. - Vendo-o na expectativa de uma explicação mais detalhada, acrescentou, relutante: - Ela disse que o marido beija a esposa na cama, e que dói na primeira vez, e é assim que os bebés são gerados.

Edward vacilou, irritado consigo mesmo por não ter seguido seus instintos e tê-la questionado sobre o ato sexual. Mas Isabella parecia tão bem informada e sem quaisquer constrangimentos a esse respeito! Com a maior delicadeza possível, falou:

- Você é uma jovem muito inteligente, meu amor, e não uma solteirona antiquada e puritana, como sua dama de companhia. Agora, será que acredita que as leis da natureza seriam diferentes para os seres humanos?

Os dedos dele deslizaram sob as fitas de cetim que prendiam a translúcida camisola em seus ombros e as soltaram.

Sentiu-a estremecer sob suas mãos e enlaçou-a, mas Isabella enrijeceu o corpo ainda mais.

- Eu lhe prometo - ele sussurrou, maldizendo aquela srta. Leah Throckmorton-Jones - que você não vai achar repugnante nada do que vai acontecer entre nós na cama.

Percebendo que para ela o suspense seria pior do que a realidade, inclinou-se para o lado e apagou as velas na mesa de cabeceira. Depois, fez com que a camisola escorregasse pelos ombros. Isabella estremeceu sob seu toque e ele pressentiu as emoções tumultuadas que a invadiam. Pressionando as mãos em seus ombros, a fim de impedi-la de se afastar, ele disse, baixinho:

- Se eu soubesse que isto iria surpreendê-la tanto, teria lhe explicado tudo semanas atrás.

Por mais estranho que fosse, significou muito para Isabella saber que Leah - e todos os outros - haviam lhe ocultado os fatos, e que Edward se dispunha a esclarecê-los. Assentiu um tanto desajeitada e esperou, tensa e imóvel, que ele lhe tirasse a camisola. Depois que a peça caiu aos seus pés, pulou para a cama e cobriu-se com os lençóis, tentando não entrar em pânico.

Aquele não era o início que Edward imaginara para sua noite de núpcias. Ao despir-se sob a luz de uma única vela, que ardia no outro lado do cómodo, decidiu que ao menos poderia fazer com que terminasse da maneira esperada. Isabella sentiu a cama afundar com o peso dele e encolheu-se num canto, tentando ocupar o menor espaço possível. Mas Edward virou-se de lado, apoiando-se num dos braços, e tocou-lhe o rosto.

Como ele se mantinha em silêncio, Isabella abriu os olhos e fixou-os no teto. Sentia-se agitada por estar deitada nua ao lado de um homem que, ela sabia, também estava nu. Um redemoinho de emoções desencontradas assaltou-a. Por um lado, os avisos de Wordsworth voltaram a atormentá-la; por outro, começou a ponderar que sua ignorância sobre o ato nupcial não a desobrigaria do acordo que haviam feito. De toda forma, sentia-se enganada, presa numa armadilha.

Deitado ao seu lado, Edward começou a acariciar-lhe de leve o braço, ouvindo a respiração tensa. Ela engoliu em seco antes de falar:

- Agora entendo o que você esperava de sua parte em nosso acordo de casamento, e que direitos eu lhe garanti esta manhã, na igreja. Você deve achar que sou a mulher mais ignorante e desinformada que existe, incapaz de saber como...

- Não faça isso, meu amor - ele pediu, e Isabella sentiu a urgência na voz dele.

Sentiu-a também quando ele se inclinou sobre ela e tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo insistente, que não cessou até obter uma resposta. Só então Edward voltou a falar, em voz baixa porém firme:

- Isso não tem nada a ver com direitos... sejam aqueles que me concedeu no noivado ou os de hoje, na igreja. Se tivéssemos nos casado na Escócia, teríamos feito os antigos votos. Sabe quais seriam as palavras, as promessas que faríamos se estivéssemos lá, e não aqui, esta manhã? – Edward segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, como se quisesse suavizar o efeito de sua voz, e Isabella fitou o rosto adorado sob a luz da vela, sentindo a timidez e os temores desaparecendo.

- Não - sussurrou.

- Eu teria lhe dito: "Com meu corpo, eu te idolatro".

Edward pronunciou as palavras como um voto e Isabella foi invadida por um sentimento pungente que a levou às lágrimas. Sufocando um gemido, Edward beijou-a num misto de doçura e ansiedade. Isabella entreabriu a boca, acolhendo a língua ávida. Ela passou os braços pelos ombros largos e ele puxou-a contra si fazendo com que os quadris se colassem. Num movimento rítmico sugestivo, ele penetrava a língua e voltava a tirá-la, provocando uma onda irreprimível de desejo em Isabella.

Fazendo-a virar de costas, Edward começou a acariciar os seios, apertando os bicos e sentindo-os enrijecer. Seus lábios a abandonaram por um instante, e Isabella foi invadida por uma dolorosa sensação de perda, logo substituída por um doce tormento, ao senti-los deslizando do pescoço até os seios, provocando-a devagar antes de se fecharem em torno de seu mamilo. Ela gemeu quando Edward começou a sugá-lo, o prazer torturante da carícia levando-a a arquear o corpo instintivamente.

Ele beijou-lhe o ventre, traçando uma trilha mais abaixo, até que a língua encontrou o umbigo. Isabella reagiu com tanta surpresa que o fez rir. Mas insistiu na carícia, as mãos descendo e ousando mais, os lábios agora também descendo.

Pressentindo o que ele faria a seguir, ela entrou em pânico, crispando as mãos e enrijecendo o corpo. Mas embora ela lhe pedisse para parar, Edward superou a hesitação e continuou, os lábios quentes deslizando para mais baixo, passando pelo triângulo de pêlos entre as pernas. Ao beijar a pele sensível e perceber Isabella ofegando de prazer, ele prosseguiu, então sugando o sexo feminino, quente, macio, os gemidos enlouquecidos fazendo crescer a própria excitação.

Já não havia resistência da parte dela. Assim, Edward ergueu-se para fitá-la, o rosto afogueado, a boca clamando por um beijo longo e profundo. Isabella achou que seria o momento em que ele a possuiria, mas Edward continuou a beijá-la, enchendo-a de promessas de prazeres nunca imaginados. Rolando o corpo para o lado, ele a levou junto no abraço, pressionando-a contra si para que ela sentisse a intensidade da excitação, o membro rijo roçando a maciez sensível do sexo de Isabella. Ela se abandonou completamente. Quando Edward levantou a cabeça, a respiração de Isabella estava entrecortada, suas mãos agarravam-no pelos ombros e seu coração batia enlouquecido; e de novo ela esperou, num misto de excitação e medo, que ele a possuísse. Edward sentiu a tensão crescente que a tomava de assalto e, embora estivesse desesperado pelo alívio de sua própria paixão, pousou um leve beijo em sua testa.

- Ainda não - sussurrou.

Com um esforço doloroso, Isabella obrigou os olhos a se abrirem e encarou-o; o que viu fez seu coração bater ainda com mais força. À luz da vela, o rosto dele estava tenso e nublado de desejo - e, ainda assim, havia nele ternura. Mal suportando a expectativa, quis pedir a ele que lhe saciasse aquela ânsia incontida que nunca experimentara antes e que não sabia como conter.

- Amo você, Edward. Preciso de você!

Em vez de falar, Edward segurou-a pela cintura e puxou-a contra o peito. Isabella sentiu uma pontinha de desapontamento diante de seu silêncio - até perceber o significado daquele gesto: ele pressionava a sua mão contra o próprio coração, para que ela pudesse sentir a violência com que batia e soubesse que ele estava tão excitado quanto ela. Feliz, Isabella fitou-o por um instante, mas, invadida por uma súbita urgência de vê-lo por inteiro, baixou os olhos para o tronco largo e musculoso, coberto por uma fina penugem escura. Na penumbra do quarto, a pele de Edward reluzia como bronze, e os músculos dos ombros e dos braços eram rijos, perfeitos. Ele era, Isabella pensou, um homem incrivelmente belo. Quis tocá-lo mas hesitou, sem saber se seria certo acariciá-lo.

- Sim - ele sussurrou, entendendo a pergunta silenciosa. Perceber que ele ansiava por ser tocado, deixou-a cheia de orgulho e prazer. Deslizou as mãos pelos músculos firmes do peito, observando como se contraíam, numa reação reflexa e apaixonada. Tocar a pele de Edward era como tocar veludo, e não resistiu ao impulso de roçar os lábios em seu braço. Depois, com um pouco mais de atrevimento, beijou-lhe o mamilo, tocando-o com a língua, sentindo Edward arfar de desejo e pressionar as mãos com mais força em suas costas. Ela continuou sua exploração mais embaixo. Estava tão concentrada no prazer que obtinha ao lhe dar prazer, deslizando as mãos em suaves carícias, que demorou a perceber que a mão dele não mais a acariciava nas costas, mas que descera com firmeza por entre suas pernas.

Incapaz de impedir a reação instintiva, Isabella fechou as pernas, os olhos assustados encarando-o repletos de apreensão.

- Não, meu amor - ele pediu num sussurro ardente, fitando-a com intensidade, os dedos brincando com os pêlos macios entre as coxas. - Não se feche para mim...

Escondendo o rosto no peito dele, Isabella soltou um suspiro entrecortado e obrigou-se a obedecer. Então gemeu de prazer, e não de humilhação ou dor, sentindo as carícias continuarem, tornando-se cada vez mais íntimas, Edward afinal mergulhando o dedo em sua úmida quentura.

- Eu te amo... - ela murmurou contra seu pescoço, e a dor daquela entrega foi mais do que Edward podia suportar.

Fazendo-a virar de costas, ele cobriu-lhe a boca com a sua começou a aumentar o ritmo da carícia com o dedo. Quando Isabella passou a mover os quadris contra sua mão, ele posicionou-se entre as pernas abertas, o membro rígido direcionado ao corpo dela. Desesperado pelo alívio de sua própria tensão e ao mesmo tempo, odiando a dor que iria lhe provocar, ergueu-lhe os quadris para recebê-lo.

- Vou machucá-la um pouco, meu amor, mas não há outro jeito. Se eu pudesse sentir a dor em seu lugar, não hesitaria nem um segundo.

Isabella não desviou o rosto, nem tentou livrar-se da doce prisão em que ele a mantinha. E o que disse, então, fez Edward sentir a garganta apertar-se de emoção.

- Você sabe - ela sussurrou com um sorriso, os olhos repletos de lágrimas - quanto tempo esperei para ouvi-lo me chamar de "meu amor"?

- Quanto? - ele indagou, a voz rouca.

Segurando-o pelos ombros, Isabella preparou-se para qualquer que fosse a dor que viria. Sabia que ele também se angustiava com isso, assim, quis dizer algo que acalmasse _a _ambos:

- Dois anos. Esperei e q...

Arqueou o corpo e um gemido agudo escapou de seus lábios. Mas a dor desapareceu quase tão depressa quanto o desabafo, e seu marido finalmente penetrava a estreita passagem de seu corpo, até que ela o sentisse por inteiro, com toda a sua força e calor, prendendo-o contra si e entregando-se à pura beleza dos movimentos lentos e profundos que ele começava a fazer. Guiada apenas pelo instinto e pela imensidão de seu amor, Isabella moldou os quadris aos dele e passou a acompanhar-lhe os movimentos e, assim fazendo, levava-o a uma agonia indescritível de desejo. Ele se continha, determinado a assegurar-se de que ela chegaria ao clímax antes dele. Edward aumentou o ritmo, sempre prendendo-lhe os quadris com firmeza, e a jovem mulher em seus braços seguia-lhe os movimentos, acolhendo o membro pulsante em sua estreita e ardente abertura.

Isabella sentiu algo selvagem e primitivo crescer dentro de si, correndo em suas veias, explodindo em todo seu corpo. Virava a cabeça loucamente sobre o travesseiro, enquanto esperava pela chegada daquilo que Edward tentava lhe dar, quando a penetrava mais uma vez, e outra, e outra... Então, a sensação explodiu em cheio, fazendo-a arfar contra a boca dele e gritar.

Com os braços e ombros tensos pela contenção que se impunha, Edward atirou-se a ela com movimentos breves e afoitos. No instante em que ambos se entregaram ao gozo, ele a apertou mais em seus braços, jorrando dentro dela e gemendo alto. Seu corpo convulsionou-se ainda uma vez, e mais outra. Agarrou-se a ela, respirando ofegante contra seu rosto. Seus corações disparavam no mesmo ritmo frenético e enlouquecido e suas vidas se uniam de forma inexorável.

Quando um pouco de suas forças retornaram, Edward virou-se para o lado levando-a consigo. Os cabelos de Isabella derramaram-se em seu peito nu como uma cascata de cetim e, com a mão trémula, ele acariciou o rosto afogueado, sentindo-se humilde e abençoado com a doçura e o ardor generoso com que ela havia se entregado.

Vários minutos depois, com Isabella ainda aconchegada em seus braços, Edward ergueu o queixo, fitando-a nos olhos.

- Será que eu já lhe disse o quanto você é maravilhosa? Ela começou a balançar a cabeça em negativa, mas de repente lembrou-se.

- Você já me disse isso uma vez - respondeu, roçando os dedos no ombro macio. - Quando estávamos...

- No chalé dos lenhadores - ele completou, também lembrando-se da ocasião.

Em resposta, ela o repreendera dizendo que ele agia como se também achasse Jane Dumont maravilhosa, Edward recordou, lamentando todo o tempo que haviam perdido, desde então... Os dias e noites que ela poderia ter estado em seus braços, como agora.

- Sabe como eu passei o resto da tarde, depois que você foi embora do chalé? Fiquei antecipando os prazeres da noite de hoje. Naquela época, é claro, eu não fazia ideia de que teria de esperar anos por isso. - Fez uma pausa para cobrir-lhe as costas com o lençol e continuou: - Eu a queria tanto naquele dia que cheguei a sentir uma dor enorme quando a vi fechar a blusa. Contudo - acrescentou, resignado -, aquela condição especial, provocada por aquela causa em particular, acabou se tornando meu estado normal nestas últimas quatro semanas, portanto quase já me acostumei a isso. Começo até a pensar se sentirei falta - brincou.

- Sobre o que está falando? – Isabella perguntou, percebendo que ele estava sério, apesar do tom de brincadeira.

- Sobre a agonia do desejo não realizado - ele respondeu, beijando-a na testa. - E que foi provocada por querê-la demais,

- Por me querer? - ela elevou a voz, espantada, erguendo-se tão abruptamente que quase o derrubou, quando se apoiou no cotovelo para encará-lo, e puxou o lençol sobre os seios. - E a isso que... acabamos de fazer que... você se referia...

- Os escoceses pensam nisso como "fazer amor" - ele a interrompeu com suavidade. - Ao contrário de muitos ingleses, que preferem encarar o ato como "cumprir as obrigações do casamento".

- Sim – Isabella murmurou, ainda pensando no que ele dissera sobre querê-la tanto a ponto de sentir dor. - Mas era a isso que você estava se referindo, todas as vezes que disse que me queria?

Edward esboçou um sorriso sensual.

- Era, sim.

Um leve rubor tingiu as faces macias de Isabella. Apesar do esforço que fez para parecer zangada, seus olhos iluminaram-se de contentamento.

- E naquele dia em que negociamos nosso acordo de casamento, quando afirmou que eu tinha algo que você queria muito, era... isso que desejava fazer?

- Entre outras coisas - ele concordou, roçando os dedos nas faces coradas.

- Se eu soubesse - ela disse, maliciosa -, pode estar certo de que teria estipulado algumas condições adicionais.

A ideia de que ela teria tentado dificultar as negociações, se soubesse a exata extensão do poder que exercia sobre ele, aborreceu-o.

- Que tipo de condições? - perguntou, mantendo o rosto impassível.

Isabella recostou a cabeça em seu ombro e enlaçou-lhe o pescoço.

- Um noivado mais breve - sussurrou. - E uma cerimónia de casamento ainda mais curta.

Alívio, ternura e um profundo orgulho o invadiram. Edward passou os braços protetores em torno dela e abraçou-a com força, sorrindo com imensa alegria. Fora capaz de perceber, minutos após conhecê-la, que pessoa rara ela era; e depois de algumas horas, reconhecera que Isabella era a mulher com quem ele sempre havia sonhado. Amava todas as suas qualidades, mas apenas mais tarde descobrira o que mais admirava nela: a coragem. Uma coragem que a capacitara a enfrentar uma dificuldade atrás da outra, e a todos os seus adversários - mesmo quando um desses adversários fosse ele próprio. Caso não fosse corajosa, ele a teria perdido muito tempo antes: ela teria agido da maneira como a maioria das mulheres agiria, casando-se com o primeiro homem disponível que pudesse suportar, encarregando-o de lidar com os aspectos difíceis e desagradáveis da vida. Sua Isabella, porém, não agira assim; ao contrário, tentara enfrentar não apenas a ele, mas a todos os terríveis reveses financeiros que a afligiam. Sorrindo, lembrou-se de seu senso económico e decidiu - ao menos naquele momento - que essa era uma de suas qualidades mais encantadoras e divertidas.

- Em que você está pensando? - ela perguntou.

Edward baixou a cabeça a fim de vê-la melhor e afastou uma mecha dos cabelos mognos de seu rosto.

- Estava pensando em como fui esperto ao perceber, apenas minutos depois de conhecê-la, o quanto você é maravilhosa.

Ela riu, tomando aquelas palavras como um elogio brincalhão.

- E em quanto tempo minhas qualidades ficaram tão aparentes?

- Eu diria que... Creio que as descobri no instante em que você começou a defender Galileu.

Isabella esperava que ele lhe dissesse algo sobre sua aparência, e não sobre sua conversa ou sua inteligência.

- É verdade? - indagou, com evidente prazer.

Edward assentiu, mas observou sua reação com curiosidade.

- O que pensou que eu iria dizer? Ela encolheu os ombros, embaraçada.

- Achei que diria algo como ter reparado primeiro no meu rosto. As pessoas vivem demonstrando as reações mais espantosas quanto a isso - explicou com um suspiro impaciente.

- Não posso imaginar por quê - ele brincou, sorrindo para aquele que, em sua opinião e na opinião de muitos, era o mais belo rosto que Deus poderia ter dado a uma jovem.

- Acho que são meus olhos - ela disse. - Eles têm uma cor estranha.

- Sim, estou reparando agora - ele tornou a brincar, porém logo ficou sério: - Mas acontece que não foi o seu rosto que achei tão admirável naquele nosso primeiro encontro no jardim porque... eu não podia _vê-lo._

- Ora, é claro que podia. Eu o enxerguei muito bem, mesmo depois de ter anoitecido.

- Sim, mas eu estava parado perto de uma tocha, e você, muito perversamente, se manteve nas sombras. Pude constatar que você deveria ter um rosto bonito, com todos os traços nos lugares certos, e também que seus outros... atrativos femininos eram bastante interessantes e bem distribuídos, mas foi tudo o que consegui ver. E, mais tarde naquela noite, quando a vi descendo a escadaria no salão, fiquei tão surpreso que precisei de muito autocontrole para não deixar cair a taça que estava segurando.

O riso de felicidade de Isabella espalhou-se pelo quarto como música suave.

- Isabella - ele falou, com gravidade -, não sou tolo a ponto de permitir que apenas um rostinho bonito me leve à loucura, ou a querer me casar, ou ainda a extremos de desejo sexual.

Ela reconheceu a sinceridade de suas palavras e também ficou séria.

- Obrigada. Este é o maior elogio que o senhor poderia me fazer, milorde.

- Por favor, não me chame assim, a não ser que queira que eu seja o seu "senhor" - ele pediu, com delicadeza. - Não gosto de ouvi-la falar desta maneira, como uma mera referência a meu título.

Isabella roçou o rosto contra o peito dele e respondeu, suave:

- Como queira, _meu senhor._

Edward não pôde mais evitar. Girando por cima dela, devorou-a com sua boca, exigiu-a com as mãos e, depois, com seu corpo.

- Será que ainda não a deixei cansada, querida? – Edward murmurou, horas mais tarde.

- Deixou, sim – Isabella respondeu com um risinho exausto, aconchegada em seus braços e deslizando a mão em seu peito numa carícia sonolenta. - Mas estou feliz demais para dormir.

Ele também estava, mas sentiu-se compelido a, pelo menos, sugerir que ela tentasse.

- Vai lamentar as horas de sono perdidas, quando aparecermos para o desjejum, de manhã - afirmou sorrindo, apertando-a mais contra si.

Para sua surpresa, ela franziu a testa ao ouvir o comentário. Fitou-o por um instante, abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa e depois, mudando de ideia, tornou a fechá-la.

- O que foi? - ele indagou, segurando-lhe o queixo com as pontas dos dedos.

- Amanhã cedo... - começou ela, com a expressão contrariada. - Quando aparecermos para o desjejum... todos vão saber o que fizemos esta noite?

Imaginou que Edward tentaria evadir-se da resposta.

- Vão, sim - ele respondeu objetivo. Isabella assentiu e virou-se em seus braços.

- Obrigada por me dizer a verdade - murmurou, com um suspiro de alívio e gratidão.

- Eu sempre lhe direi apenas a verdade – Edward prometeu, e ela acreditou.

Naquele momento lhe ocorreu que poderia perguntar a ele, Já que acabara de fazer a promessa, se tinha algo a ver com o Desaparecimento de Jasper. Porém, afastou a ideia tão depressa Quanto ela surgiu. Não iria difamar seu leito nupcial expressando as horríveis e infundadas suspeitas que foram levadas até ela por um homem que, era óbvio, tinha um grave preconceito contra todos os escoceses.

Naquela manhã ela tomara a decisão consciente de confiar em Edward e casar-se com ele; agora, estava presa ao juramento de honrá-lo e não tinha a menor intenção de voltar atrás em suas decisões, ou nos votos que lhe fizera na igreja.

- Isabella?

- Hum?

- Já que estamos falando sobre sinceridade, tenho uma confissão a lhe fazer.

Sentindo um aperto no peito, ela se enrijeceu.

- O que é? - perguntou, temerosa.

- O quarto ao lado é para ser usado como quarto de vestir, ou para você receber suas amigas. Não aprovo o costume inglês que exige que marido e mulher durmam em camas separadas.

- Ela mostrou-se tão satisfeita que ele sorriu. - Fico feliz em ver que estamos de acordo neste ponto.

* * *

_Adoro casamentos... São lindooosss!_

_Só fiquei com raiva desse investigador! _

_Mais vocês sabem que nada fica oculto por muito tempo! Uma hora tudo vem as claras, e o Jasper vai aproveitar a insegurança da Bella, para utilizar seu veneno._

_Um homem fraco que só pensa em dinheiro, quis tirar vantagem da irmã quando era mais nova, e agora vai atrapalhar o casamento da irmã por despeito. O que ele vai fazer com a Bella e o Edward é imperdoável. E a grande pergunta que não quer calar é se o Edward vai perdoar a Bella!?_

_Então meus amores... Até Amanhã com mais um capítulo para vocês... Bom final de semana para vocês! Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooosss... _

_Até Amanhã_


	19. Chapter 19

_Oi Meus amoresss... Boooa Noite! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim*-*... Estou postando esse capítulo morrendo de raiva! Esse irmão da Bella só vem para destruir tudo... Gente na primeira vez que li fiquei com tanta raiva da Bella por ser tonta e como odio desse irmão que não passa de um ****, que até pra postar estou querendo matar um! kkkk... Gente leia esse capítulo e me digam se o que Bella vai fazer é justo? Então, Boa leitura! E me façam um grande favor ofendam e muito esse despresivel ser que a Bella chama de irmão... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Nas semanas que se seguiram, foi com prazer que Isabella descobriu que podia fazer qualquer pergunta a Edward, sobre qualquer assunto, que ele lhe responderia da maneira mais detalhada possível. Nenhuma vez ele a fizera sentir-se diminuída com a resposta ou descartara a pergunta com a desculpa de tratar-se de assunto que não interessaria a uma mulher - ou, pior, de que o entendimento estaria muito além da capacidade feminina de compreensão. O respeito que Edward demonstrava por sua inteligência era muito lisonjeiro - mais ainda depois de descobrir duas coisas sobre ele.

A primeira descoberta ocorreu logo depois do casamento, quando ambos decidiram passar a noite em casa, lendo.

Após o jantar, Edward pegara na biblioteca um livro que queria ler - um pesado volume com um título incompreensível - e o levara para a sala de estar. Isabella escolhera **_Orgulho e Preconceito,_**que estivera ansiosa por ler desde que ouvira os primeiros comentários exacerbados que a obra provocava entre os membros mais conservadores da corte. Depois de pousar um beijo em sua testa, Edward sentara-se na poltrona de encosto alto ao lado dela. Estendeu a mão por cima da mesinha que os separava e entrelaçou os dedos nos dela, abrindo seu livro em seguida. Isabella achou aconchegante estar ali, enroscada na poltrona perto dele, de mãos dadas e com um livro no colo, e nem se importou com o pequeno incómodo de ter de virar as páginas com uma única mão.

Logo ficou tão concentrada na leitura que uma boa meia hora se passou, antes de perceber a rapidez com que Edward virava as páginas do seu livro. Espiou-o com o canto do olho, intrigada, reparando como os olhos dele pareciam voar pela página que estava lendo, mudando com rapidez para a outra, mal a havia começado. Brincando, perguntou:

- Você está mesmo lendo o livro, querido, ou só fingindo para me agradar?

Ele ergueu a cabeça no mesmo instante, e Isabella percebeu um leve lampejo de hesitação perpassar-lhe o rosto.

- Eu tenho esta... estranha capacidade... de ler com rapidez.

- Ah... - ela retrucou. - Que sorte, a sua. Nunca ouvi falar num talento assim.

Um sorriso lento e tentador iluminou os traços bonitos de Edward, que lhe apertou a mão.

- Não é, nem de longe, algo tão raro quanto seus olhos disse.

Ela achava que, pelo contrário, devia ser muito mais raro, mas deixou o assunto morrer.

No dia seguinte, entretanto, tal descoberta foi ofuscada por outra, mais surpreendente. Graças à insistência de Edward, ela abrira os livros contábeis de Havenhurst na mesa dele, a fim de examinar as contas do trimestre. À medida que a manhã passava, as colunas de números que ela estivera somando e multiplicando começaram a confundir-se diante de seus olhos, e também em sua cabeça devido, em parte, ela pensou com um leve sorriso, ao fato de seu marido tê-la mantido metade da noite acordada, fazendo amor.

Pela terceira vez somou a mesma longa série de números referentes aos gastos e, pela terceira vez, chegou a um resultado diferente. Estava se sentindo tão frustrada que nem percebeu que Edward entrara na sala. Só quando ele se inclinou para beijar-lhe a cabeça é que percebeu sua presença.

- Está com problemas? - ele quis saber.

- Estou, sim - ela respondeu, consultando o relógio. Os cavalheiros que ele esperava para tratar de negócios estariam chegando a qualquer momento.

Isabella lhe explicou o problema, já recolhendo os papéis espalhados e guardando-os nos livros, apressada em limpar a escrivaninha.

- Nos últimos quarenta e cinco minutos estive somando as mesmas quatro colunas, para que pudesse dividir o resultado entre dezoito criados, multiplicar por quarenta empregados, o número que temos lá no momento, e pelos quatro trimestres. Assim que souber o resultado, poderei prever os gastos que teremos com alimentação e suprimentos dos novos criados. Mas obtive três resultados diferentes nestas malditas colunas de números, e nem mesmo comecei o restante dos cálculos. Amanhã terei de começar tudo outra vez - finalizou, irritada -, e vou demorar a vida inteira para organizar estas contas, Edward pediu que parasse de recolher seu material.

- De que colunas você está falando? - perguntou com toda calma e um pouco surpreso com a genuína irritação que a tomava.

- Esta aqui, a mais longa, no lado esquerdo. Mas não faz mal, amanhã penso nisso.

Ela empurrou a cadeira para trás, derrubou duas folhas de papel e abaixou-se para pegá-las. Haviam escorregado por baixo do pé da escrivaninha e, com raiva crescente, Isabella engatinhou no chão para alcançá-las.

- Trezentas e sessenta e quatro libras – Edward falou.

- O que disse? - ela indagou, emergindo do chão e segurando as folhas nas mãos.

Ele escrevia num pedaço de papel.

- Trezentas e sessenta e quatro libras - repetiu.

- Ora, não me venha com brincadeiras, está bem? - avisou-o, com um sorriso exasperado. Estirou o corpo e pousou um leve beijo no rosto dele, adorando o perfume de sua colónia. - Para dizer a verdade, gosto de trabalhar nos livros de contabilidade. Só que hoje estou um pouco sonolenta, pois meu marido me fez ficar acordada quase a noite inteira.

- Isabella - ele começou, hesitante -, há algo que eu... Calou-se, balançando a cabeça como se mudasse de ideia.

Vendo que Shipley já estava na soleira da porta para anunciar a chegada dos cavalheiros que vinham tratar de negócios com Edward, Isabella esqueceu o assunto.

Mas apenas até a manhã seguinte.

Em vez de usar a escrivaninha de Edward, e ser obrigada a interromper o trabalho dele, Isabella levou seus livros e papéis para a biblioteca. Com a mente descansada e alerta, fez um rápido progresso e, uma hora depois, chegou ao resultado pelo qual tanto lutara no dia anterior, e tornou a verificá-lo. Certificando-se de que o resultado de trezentas e sessenta e quatro libras era o correto, sorriu enquanto tentava lembrar-se de qual fora o número que Edward lhe dera, a esmo, na tarde passada. E quando não conseguiu se recordar, procurou entre os papéis aquele onde ele escrevera o resultado adivinhado, até encontrá-lo entre as páginas do livro.

Com o próprio resultado na mão, comparou-o com os números escritos no papel... e sentiu total incredulidade: trezentas e sessenta e quatro libras. Tomada de uma emoção que não soube identificar, tornou a olhar para o número que ele calculara de cabeça, em questão de segundos, e não fazendo contas num papel por quase uma hora, como acontecera com ela.

Continuou parada ali por alguns instantes, quando Edward apareceu para convidá-la para um passeio a cavalo.

- Ainda está tentando achar o resultado, querida? - ele indagou com um sorriso de simpatia, interpretando de maneira errada o seu olhar fixo nos livros.

- Não, já consegui fazer as contas - ela respondeu e, embora sem intenção, sua voz soou acusadora quando estendeu os dois pedaços de papel na direção dele. - O que estou querendo saber agora é como você conseguiu chegar ao mesmo resultado em questão de segundos.

O sorriso dele desapareceu. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, ignorando os papéis que ela lhe estendia. Com uma expressão de cautelosa indiferença, disse:

- A resposta para isso é um pouco mais complicada do que aquela que lhe escrevi neste papel...

- Você consegue fazer isso... calcular todos estes números _de cabeça? Em alguns segundos?_

Edward assentiu. Como Isabella continuasse encarando-o com espanto, seu rosto endureceu. Num tom contido, falou:

- Eu agradeceria se você parasse de me olhar como se eu fosse um ser de outro planeta.

Ela ficou boquiaberta diante de seu tom de voz e de suas palavras.

- Não o estou olhando assim.

- Está - ele afirmou, implacável. - Está, sim, e é por isso que não lhe falei nada, antes.

Tomada de arrependimento _e _embaraço pela compreensiva conclusão que ele havia tirado de sua reação, afastou-se da mesa e foi na direção dele.

- O que você viu em meu rosto foi admiração e espanto, não importa o que deve ter parecido.

- A última coisa que quero que sinta por mim é "espanto" - ele retrucou, tenso.

De repente, Isabella deu-se conta de que, embora Edward não se importasse com o que qualquer outra pessoa pensasse a seu respeito, a reação dela a tudo aquilo parecia-lhe de suma importância. Era evidente que ele já tivera experiências semelhantes com a reação de outras pessoas diante do que, com toda certeza, era uma expressão de genialidade - considerada por alguns como "esquisitice". Mordeu o lábio, incerta do que dizer. Quando nada lhe ocorreu, permitiu que o amor guiasse seus passos e agiu sem artifícios. Apoiando-se na mesa, enviou-lhe um sorriso divertido e perguntou:

- Imagino que você consiga fazer cálculos com tanta rapidez quanto consegue ler.

A resposta dele foi breve:

- Nem tanto.

- Entendo... - ela continuou, no mesmo tom de brincadeira.

- Eu diria que existem perto de dez mil livros na sua biblioteca... Já leu todos eles?

- Não.

Isabella assentiu, pensativa, mas seus olhos reluziam de admiração e riso.

- Bem, você andou bastante ocupado nas últimas semanas... acompanhando-me a bailes e festas. Sem dúvida, isso o impediu de terminar de ler os últimos dois mil volumes. - Sua expressão suavizou-se quando indagou, sorridente: - Está planejando ler todos eles?

Com alívio, viu a sombra de um sorriso surgir nos lábios dele.

- Pensei em fazer isso na próxima semana – Edward respondeu, com fingida gravidade.

- Uma bela empreitada, sem dúvida - ela comentou. - Só espero que não comece sem mim. Eu gostaria muito de ficar olhando.

A gargalhada de Edward ressoou no ar enquanto a tomava nos braços e mergulhava o rosto nos cabelos perfumados.

- Por acaso existem outras habilidades extraordinárias que esqueceu de me contar, meu senhor? - ela sussurrou, abraçando-o com tanta força quanto era abraçada.

O riso na voz dele foi substituído por uma terna solenidade:

- Sou muito bom - murmurou - **em amar você**.

E nas semanas seguintes ele provou o que dizia das mais diversas maneiras. Entre outras coisas, jamais fizera objeção às viagens de Isabella a Havenhurst, e tampouco ao tempo que ela ficava afastada. Para ela, que passara a vida inteira concentrada no passado e no futuro de Havenhurst, foi quase uma surpresa perceber que era a contragosto que voltava à sua propriedade, a fim de supervisionar as reformas e melhorias a que dera início.

A fim de evitar passar fora mais tempo do que o absolutamente necessário, começou a levar para casa os projetos que os arquitetos haviam feito, bem como outros problemas que encontrava, para que pudesse consultar Edward. Não importava quanto estivesse ocupado, ele sempre encontrava algum tempo para ela. Sentavam-se na escrivaninha durante horas e ele lhe explicava as alternativas passo a passo, o que, Isabella logo percebeu, deveria ser uma prova da imensa paciência que ele tinha com ela, pois Edward não estava acostumado a pensar ou agir "passo a passo". Com uma velocidade impressionante, a mente dele era capaz de ir de um ponto a outro, do problema para a solução, sem necessidade de explorar os costumeiros procedimentos intermediários.

Com exceção de algumas poucas vezes em que ela fora obrigada a ficar em Havenhurst, passavam todas as noites juntos na cama dele, e Isabella logo descobriu que a noite de núpcias havia sido apenas uma pequena amostra da beleza selvagem e do esplendor primitivo com que Edward fazia amor. Havia ocasiões em que ele se demorava com as carícias, provocando-lhe sensações maravilhosas e desconhecidas, prolongando ao máximo o prazer de ambos, até que ela estivesse implorando pelo final do doce tormento. Em outras noites, ele a procurava com ânsia faminta e a possuía com terna rudeza e poucas preliminares. E Isabella jamais conseguia decidir de que maneira gostava mais. Admitira isso a ele, certa noite, e como resultado ele a amara rapidamente e depois a mantivera acordada durante horas com suas doces carícias, para que ela tivesse a chance de decidir. Ensinou-a a pedir, sem medo ou vergonha, por aquilo que mais lhe dava prazer e, quando a timidez a fez hesitar, passou o resto da noite dando-lhe exemplos. Foi uma aula que Isabella adorou, ouvindo-lhe a voz enrouquecida de desejo enquanto ele pedia para ser tocado e acariciado desta ou de outra maneira e, quando ela o fazia, o prazer se revelava nele de maneira maravilhosa.

Foram para Londres quase no final do verão, embora a cidade estivesse praticamente deserta e a chamada "curta temporada" ainda não tivesse começado. Isabella concordou com a viagem, pois achava que seria conveniente para Edward estar mais próximo das pessoas com quem investia enormes somas de dinheiro, nos mais complexos empreendimentos, e também porque sabia que Rose estaria na cidade. Edward foi porque queria que Isabella desfrutasse da merecida posição de prestígio que conquistara na sociedade - e porque gostava de estar a seu lado naquele cenário onde ela brilhava como as jóias com que ele a cobria. Sabia que Isabella o encarava como uma combinação de benfeitor amoroso e sábio professor, porém neste último aspecto ela se enganava, pois ele também estava aprendendo muito com a esposa.

Por meio do próprio exemplo Isabella lhe ensinara a ser paciente com os criados; ensinou-o a relaxar, e também que, assim como o ato de amor, o riso era sem dúvida a diversão mais prazerosa da vida. Por insistência dela, Edward até aprendera a olhar com tolerância as mais tolas fraquezas de muitos membros da corte.

E tanto sucesso ela tivera nessa última empreitada que eles se tornaram, em questão de semanas, um dos casais favoritos da sociedade, procurado para os mais variados tipos de eventos sociais e beneficentes. Os convites chegavam à casa da rua Upper Brook em grande quantidade. Juntos, eles riam enquanto inventavam desculpas para declinar de muitos deles, a fim de que Edward pudesse trabalhar durante o dia e Isabella pudesse ocupar seu tempo com coisas mais interessantes do que visitas sociais.

Para Edward, aquilo na verdade não era um problema, pois estava sempre ocupado. E Isabella resolveu o seu, diante da insistência de alguns membros mais influentes da sociedade, incluindo a duquesa de Hawthorne, concordando em participar de um grupo de apoio beneficente que pretendia construir um hospital para os necessitados nos arredores de Londres. Infelizmente, o Comité para Arrecadação de Fundos do Hospital, ao qual ela se associara passava a maior parte do tempo dedicando-se a frívolas trivialidades e quase nunca tomava alguma decisão séria. Num impulso de entediada frustração, Isabella pediu afinal para Edward se juntasse a eles na sala de visitas, certo dia em que o comité ali se reunira, e que os ajudasse com seus conselhos experientes

- E lembre-se - avisou-o, quando estavam a sós no escritório dele, um pouco antes de levá-lo à reunião -, não importa o quanto eles comecem a esmiuçar cada mínimo e insignificante detalhe, o que farão com certeza, quero que me prometa que _não _vai lhes dizer que é capaz de construir seis hospitais com menos esforço e tempo.

- E eu poderia fazer isso? - ele perguntou, sorrindo.

- É claro que sim! - Ela suspirou. - A metade do dinheiro da Europa deve estar nas mãos daquelas pessoas em nossa sala, mas ainda assim discutem cada centavo que será gasto como se fosse deixá-los na miséria.

- Se chegam ao ponto de ofender a sua sensibilidade económica, devem formar um grupo bastante singular – Edward brincou.

Isabella enviou-lhe um sorriso distraído, mas quando se aproximaram da sala de visitas, onde o pessoal do comité tomava chá em preciosas xícaras de porcelana de Sèvres, virou-se para ele e acrescentou, apressada:

- Ah, e _não _faça nenhum comentário sobre o chapéu azul de Lady Wiltshire.

- Por que não?

- Porque é o cabelo dela.

- Ora, eu não faria uma coisa dessas - ele protestou, rindo.

- Ah, faria, sim! – Isabella cochichou, tentando mostrar-se zangada mas, ao contrário, começando a rir também. - A duquesa de Hawthorne me contou que ontem à noite você elogiou o cãozinho felpudo que Lady Shirley trazia no braço.

- Minha querida senhora, eu estava seguindo suas instruções específicas para mostrar-me gentil com aquela velhota excêntrica. Qual foi o problema em elogiar o cachorrinho?

- Não era um cachorro e sim uma nova estola de pele raríssima, que ela estava exibindo com extremo orgulho.

- Ora Isabella, não existe no mundo uma pele tão feia esfarrapada como aquela - ele retrucou, com um sorriso impertinente. - A mulher estava divertindo-se às custas de todos vocês - acrescentou, sério.

Isabella engoliu uma gargalhada e disse, implorando:

- Prometa-me que será muito gentil e paciente com o comité.

- Prometo - ele afirmou com gravidade, mas quando ela abriu a porta, e portanto quando já era tarde demais para dar um passo atrás e fechá-la, inclinou-se e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

- Você sabia que o camelo é o único animal inventado por um comité, e por isso deu no que deu?

Se o grupo reunido na sala ficou surpreso ao ver o antes tão sóbrio e irascível marquês de Kensington entrar com um sorriso beatífico no rosto, mais parecendo um anjinho de procissão, certamente ficou ainda mais chocado ao ver sua esposa cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, enquanto os olhos lacrimejavam de riso contido.

A preocupação de Isabella de que Edward pudesse ofendê-los, fosse ou não intencionalmente, logo foi substituída pela admiração e, depois, por um franco divertimento, quando ele passou a meia hora seguinte encantando a todos com um sorriso ocasional ou expressando um elogio galanteador, enquanto o grupo debatia se os chocolates doados pela Gunther deveriam ser vendidos por cinco ou seis libras a caixa. A despeito da aparência tranquila e gentil de Edward, Isabella esperava ouvi-lo dizer, a qualquer momento, que compraria o estoque inteiro do chocolate por dez libras cada, se isso pudesse levá-los a passar para o assunto seguinte. E sabia que ele estava louco para fazer isso.

Porém, não precisava ter-se preocupado, pois ele continuou a demonstrar um genuíno interesse nas discussões. Por quatro vezes o comité fez uma pausa, a fim de pedir-lhe a opinião; e quatro vezes ele fez excelentes sugestões, sempre sorrindo. Por quatro vezes todos ignoraram suas palavras e, por quatro vezes ele não deu mostras de incomodar-se com isso.

Prometendo a si mesma que mais tarde lhe agradeceria efusivamente por sua incrível paciência, Isabella manteve-se atenta aos convidados e à discussão em pauta até que, em certo momento, lançou um olhar inadvertido na direção de Edward, e teve de Prender o fôlego. Sentado no lado oposto do grupo, e de frente para ela, ele descansava o tornozelo esquerdo sobre o joelho direito e, embora parecesse absorto no assunto que estava sendo discutido, seus olhos semicerrados e sensuais fixavam-se nos seios da esposa.

Era óbvio que Edward decidira que ambos estavam perdendo seu tempo naquela reunião e iniciara uma brincadeira pretendendo ou diverti-la, ou desconcertá-la por completo. Ela respirou fundo e fitou-o com ar de repreensão, mas os olhos dele deslizaram devagar desde os seios suaves até o pescoço, fazendo uma longa pausa nos lábios, até depararem com o rosto zangado de testa franzida.

A expressão de censura, no entanto, não causou nada além de um leve arquear de desafio das sobrancelhas dele e um sorriso sensual, antes que Edward recomeçasse o passeio langoroso de volta aos seios.

A voz de Lady Wiltshire elevou-se e ela perguntou, pela segunda vez:

- _Lady Thornton, _o que a senhora acha?

O olhar de Isabella desviou-se depressa do marido provocante para Lady Wiltshire.

- Eu... eu concordo - disse, sem fazer a menor ideia sobre o que estariam falando.

Pelos cinco minutos seguintes resistiu com bravura à insistência do olhar acariciante de Edward, decidida com firmeza a nem sequer olhar na direção dele. Porém, quando o grupo embarcou de novo na discussão do chocolate, ela lançou-lhe um rápido olhar. No instante em que o fez, Edward prendeu-lhe a atenção completamente. Com a aparência de um homem em meditativa contemplação de algum grave problema, passou um dedo distraído sobre os lábios, tendo o cotovelo apoiado no braço da cadeira. Isabella reagiu à carícia que ele lhe oferecia como se os lábios dele realmente estivessem sobre os seus. Ela respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se quando Edward voltou a fitar seus seios arfantes. Ele sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, e Isabella irritava-se com a própria incapacidade de controlar os efeitos que ele lhe provocava.

O comité retirou-se cerca de meia hora mais tarde, lembrando que a reunião seguinte se daria na casa de Lady Wiltshire. Depois de despedir-se do grupo e fechar a porta, Isabella acercou-se do seu inocente e sorridente marido na sala de visitas.

- Seu descarado! Como pôde fazer uma coisa daquelas? Porém, interrompendo seu protesto indignado, Edward mergulhou as mãos em seus cabelos e, erguendo-lhe o rosto, calou as palavras com um beijo longo e ardente.

- Não pense que está perdoado - ela avisou-o na cama, uma hora depois, com o rosto descansando em seu peito.

Um riso quente e profundo ressoou em seu ouvido.

- Não?

- De jeito nenhum! Vou lhe pagar na mesma moeda, na primeira oportunidade que eu tiver!

- Pois acho que já pagou - ele sussurrou, com uma interpretação deliberadamente errada de suas palavras.

Poucos dias depois, retornaram a Montmayne a fim de passar o mês de setembro no campo, onde o clima era mais fresco. Para Edward, a vida ao lado de Isabella era aquela com qual sempre sonhara, e muito mais. Tudo estava tão perfeito que, às vezes, se via obrigado a afastar o receio de que as coisas não iriam continuar daquela maneira - um receio que existia, tentava convencer-se, apenas por já terem sido separados pelo destino, dois anos atrás. Porém, no fundo de seu coração, ele sabia que havia muito mais além disso. Os investigadores que contratara não conseguiam encontrar o menor traço do irmão de Isabella, e Edward vivia um medo constante de que o detetive que ela empregara pudesse ter sucesso onde os seus falhavam. Assim, só lhe restava esperar para descobrir a extensão do mal que fizera a ela e a Jasper, sabendo que chegaria o dia em que teria de implorar por seu perdão por ter-se casado com ela sem lhe dizer tudo o que sabia - que era tão culpado de duplicidade quanto do desaparecimento de seu irmão.

A sua mente lhe dizia que, ao despachar Jasper a bordo do _Arianna, _ele salvara o tolo e impetuoso jovem de um destino muito pior nas mãos das autoridades. Agora, porém, sem saber qual era de fato o destino dele, Edward não podia ter certeza de que Isabella enxergaria seus atos por esse prisma. Ele próprio não conseguia mais vê-los assim, pois agora sabia algo de que não tinha conhecimento antes: que os pais de Isabella haviam morrido tempos atrás e que, desde então, Jasper fora a única proteção que ela tivera contra o tio.

O medo, uma emoção que ele desprezava acima de todas as outras, crescia com a mesma intensidade que seu amor por Isabella, até que Edward passou a desejar que alguém fosse capaz de descobrir alguma coisa concreta, que lhe permitisse o alívio de confessar quaisquer que fossem os pecados de que era culpado sendo então perdoado ou expulso de uma vez da vida dela. Nesse ponto ele reconhecia que seus pensamentos eram irracionais, mas não podia evitá-los. Encontrara alguém que amava com intensidade ilimitada. Encontrara Isabella, e o fato de amá-la tanto o deixava mais vulnerável do que jamais se sentira, desde a morte de sua família. A ameaça de perdê-la vivia assombrando-o até que começou a imaginar por quanto tempo ainda suportaria o tormento da incerteza.

Num desconhecimento abençoado de seu conflito, Isabella continuava amando-o sem reservas ou culpa. Conforme se sentia mais segura do amor dele, tornava-se mais confiante e mais encantadora. Nas ocasiões em que via sua expressão se tornar sombria, brincava com ele, beijava-o e, se essas táticas falhassem, dava-lhe pequenos presentes - um arranjo de flores dos jardins de Havenhurst, uma rosa, que colocava nos cabelos ou deixava sobre o travesseiro.

- Será que terei de chegar ao extremo de lhe comprar uma jóia, para vê-lo sorrir, meu senhor? – Isabella brincou, certo dia, três meses depois do casamento. - Pelo que sei, é isso que fazem os amantes, quando um deles começa a se mostrar desinteressado.

Para sua surpresa, Edward tomou-a nos braços, quase sufocando-a.

- _Não _estou perdendo o interesse por você, se é isso que está sugerindo - ele disse.

Isabella recostou-se em seu peito, um pouco espantada pela intensidade daquela declaração, e continuou brincando:

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Você não mentiria para mim, não é? - ela indagou, num tom de falsa severidade.

- Eu jamais lhe mentiria - ele afirmou, grave, mas então _se _deu conta _de _que, ocultando-lhe a verdade, estava, com efeito, enganando-a... o que não deixava de ser uma forma de mentira. Isabella sabia que algo o incomodava e que, à medida que o tempo passava, o mal-estar o assaltava com maior frequência. Mas nunca tivera a mais remota ideia de que ela própria era a causa de seus silêncios e de sua preocupação. Pensava sempre em Jasper, mas desde o dia do casamento não se permitira recordar as acusações do sr. Wordsworth nem por um momento sequer. Em primeiro lugar, porque não suportaria; e, em segundo, porque não acreditava mais que haveria a menor possibilidade de ele estar certo.

- Preciso ir para Havenhurst amanhã - ela avisou com relutância, quando afinal Edward a soltou. - Os pedreiros começaram o trabalho na casa e na ponte, e parte do sistema de irrigação já está funcionando. Se eu passar a noite lá, talvez só precise voltar depois de uns quinze dias.

- Vou sentir sua falta – Edward falou baixinho, porém não havia sombra de ressentimento em sua voz. Tampouco tentou dissuadi-la a adiar a viagem. Ele mantinha sua parte no acordo com uma integridade que só fazia aumentar a admiração de Isabella.

- Não tanto quanto eu vou sentir a sua - ela sussurrou, beijando-o na boca.

Concentrada na leitura da lista de provisões, Isabella andava devagar pela trilha que ia dos depósitos de suprimentos de Havenhurst até a casa principal. Uma alta sebe à sua direita evitava que os prédios dos depósitos fossem vistos da mansão, onde os pedreiros trabalhavam. Um ruído de passos ressoou atrás dela e, antes que pudesse se virar, um braço agarrou-a pela cintura e puxou-a para trás. A mão de um homem tapou-lhe a boca, silenciando seu grito.

- Shh... Isabella, sou eu! - uma voz dolorosamente conhecida falou, com urgência. - Não grite, está bem?

Ela assentiu. A mão soltou e Isabella virou-se para deparar com os braços estendidos de Jasper.

- Onde você esteve? - perguntou rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo, abraçando-o. - Por que partiu sem me dizer para onde iria? Eu deveria matá-lo por ter-me deixado tão preocupada...

Jasper segurou-a pelos ombros, afastando-a um pouco. Parecia apressado e sua expressão era lúgubre.

- Não tenho tempo para explicações. Encontre-me no caramanchão depois do pôr do sol e, pelo amor de Deus, não conte a ninguém que me viu!

- Nem mesmo a Alistar?

- Ninguém! Preciso sair daqui antes que algum dos criados me veja. Estarei no caramanchão, perto da sua cerejeira favorita, ao anoitecer.

Deixou-a ali, afastando-se furtivamente pela trilha até o caramanchão próximo, desaparecendo dentro dele após olhar para os dois lados, certificando-se de que não havia sido visto.

Isabella sentia-se como se o breve encontro tivesse sido fruto de sua imaginação. A sensação de irrealidade continuou enquanto andava de um lado a outro da sala de estar, vendo o sol se pôr com exasperante lentidão. Tentava imaginar por que Jasper temia ser visto até pelo velho e leal mordomo. Era óbvio que estava com algum problema, talvez com as autoridades. Se assim fosse ela teria _de _falar com Edward, pedir-lhe ajuda e conselhos. Jasper era seu irmão e ela o amava, apesar de todos os seus erros; e Edward iria entender. Com o tempo, talvez os dois homens pudessem vir a se tratar como parentes, pelo bem dela.

Afinal, saiu de casa esgueirando-se como uma ladra.

Jasper estava sentado com as costas apoiadas na antiga cerejeira, contemplando as pontas das botas gastas com expressão funesta. Levantou-se assim que Isabella se aproximou.

- Por acaso lembrou-se de trazer alguma comida? - foi logo perguntando.

Ela percebeu que estivera certa ao calcular que ele estaria faminto.

- Trouxe, sim, mas apenas um pedaço de pão e queijo explicou, entregando-lhe um pequeno pacote. - Não pude pensar num jeito de lhe trazer mais do que isso sem despertar suspeitas sobre quem eu estaria alimentando aqui no caramanchão. Jasper, onde você esteve? Por que me abandonou daquela maneira e o quê...?

- Eu não a abandonei - ele interrompeu, furioso. - Foi o seu marido quem mandou me sequestrar uma semana depois daquele duelo, e jogaram-me num dos navios dele. Era para eu estar morto, agora...

Uma onda de dor e incredulidade perpassou-a por inteiro.

- Não me diga isso, Jasper! - ela gritou, balançando a cabeça em desespero. - Não pode ser... ele não iria...

Jasper cerrou os dentes e, puxando a camisa para fora da cintura, ergueu-a e virou-se de costas.

- Veja! _Isto é a _lembrança que guardo de uma das tentativas dele!

Isabella soltou um grito de horror. Cobriu a boca com a mão, sentindo uma tontura nauseante.

- Ah, meu Deus! - gemeu, olhando para as terríveis cicatrizes que cobriam quase cada centímetro das costas magras de Jasper.

- Ah, meu Deus, meu Deus...

- Não vá desmaiar - ele disse, amparando-a pelo braço. Você precisa ser forte, ou ele acabará conseguindo tudo o que pretende.

Isabella sentou-se no chão e apoiou a cabeça sobre os joelhos.

- Meu Deus... - continuava repetindo, sem conseguir afastar a imagem do corpo ferido do irmão. - Meu Deus...

Forçou-se a respirar fundo várias vezes, tentando acalmar-se e afinal recobrou-se um pouco. Todas as dúvidas, os avisos e as pistas que tivera cristalizaram-se em sua mente, fixando-se na prova indiscutível dos sinais de ferimento. Um frio intenso invadiu-a, entorpecendo tudo, até mesmo sua dor. Edward fora seu amante e seu amor; ela se entregara aos braços de um homem que desgraçara seu irmão.

Apoiando-se na árvore, ergueu o corpo trémulo.

- Conte-me - pediu, com a voz engasgada.

- Quer que lhe conte por que ele fez isso? Ou sobre os meses que passei trabalhando como um escravo, numa miserável mina de carvão? Ou ainda sobre a surra que levei, na última vez em que tentei escapar e voltar para você?

Isabella esfregou os braços, sentindo-se gelada e insensível.

- Diga-me o motivo - disse.

- Como diabos você espera que eu explique os motivos de um louco? – Jasper sibilou e, num esforço supremo, recuperou o controle. - Tive dois anos para pensar, para tentar entender, e quando ouvi a notícia de que ele havia casado com você, tudo ficou claro como cristal. Ele tentou me matar na estrada de Marblemarle na semana daquele duelo, você sabia?

- Contratei um investigador para encontrar você, e ele me falou sobre Marblemarle - ela disse, sem perceber que Jasper empalidecera ainda mais. - Mas acharam que _você _havia tentado matar Edward.

- Pura besteira!

- Bem, foi apenas uma... conjectura – Isabella admitiu. Mas por que Edward iria querer matá-lo?

- Por quê? – Jasper desdenhou, devorando o pão com queijo como um faminto sob o olhar terrificado de Isabella. - Em primeiro lugar, porque atirei nele no duelo. Mas esse não foi o motivo principal. Eu acabei com os planos dele, quando o enfrentei naquela noite na estufa do jardim. Cullen sabia que estava indo muito além de suas possibilidades, quando tentou conquistá-la, mas eu mostrei qual era o lugar dele. Você sabia - acrescentou, com um riso de desprezo - que houve um gente que virou as costas para _ele, _depois daquele episódio? Muita gente, aliás, conforme ouvi dizer antes de ser jogado como prisioneiro num dos navios dele.

Isabella soltou um suspiro desanimado.

- O que você pretende fazer?

Jasper atirou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos, atormentado.

- Ele vai mandar me matar, se souber que ainda estou vivo - disse com absoluta convicção. - Eu não suportaria ser chicoteado de novo como fui da última vez, Isabella. Estive à beira da morte por uma semana.

Contendo um soluço de horror, ela perguntou:

- Irá processá-lo, então? Está pretendendo denunciá-lo às autoridades?

- Já pensei nisso. E queria tanto fazê-lo que mal consigo dormir, à noite. Mas eles não acreditariam em mim, agora. Seu marido tornou-se um homem rico e poderoso. - Quando disse "seu marido", Jasper fitou-a de maneira tão acusadora que Isabella não conseguiu sustentar seu olhar.

- Eu... - Ela ergueu as mãos num impotente gesto de perdão, embora nem soubesse por que deveria se desculpar, e as lágrimas nublaram seus olhos, impedindo-a de falar. - Por favor - chorou, indefesa -, não sei o que dizer, o que fazer. Ainda não. Não estou conseguindo pensar direito...

Jasper largou o pedaço de pão e abraçou-a.

- Minha linda criança - disse. - Passei noites e noites em claro, temendo o que poderia estar lhe acontecendo, tentando não pensar nas mãos sujas daquele miserável tocando-a. Ele possui muitas minas... imensos e profundos buracos no solo, onde os homens vivem como animais e são tratados como gado. Toda a fortuna dele vem dessas minas, que lhe permitem comprar o que deseja.

Incluindo as jóias e peles com que ele a presenteara, Isabella pensou, e a vontade de vomitar tornou-se quase incontrolável. Estremecendo nos braços de Jasper, perguntou:

- Se não levá-lo aos tribunais, então o que vai fazer?

- O que _eu _vou fazer? Este problema não é só meu, Isabella. Se Cullen desconfiar que você sabe tudo o que ele fez, na certa lhe dará o mesmo tratamento que me dispensou. Você não sobreviverá ao que os homens dele lhe farão.

Porém, naquele momento, a própria sobrevivência era o _que _menos importava a Isabella. Por dentro ela já se sentia destruída

- Precisamos fugir, Isabella. Mudar nossos nomes, encontrar uma nova vida.

Aquela foi a primeira vez em que ela não parou para pensar em Havenhurst, antes de tomar uma decisão.

- Para onde? - perguntou, num débil sussurro.

- Deixe isso comigo. Quanto dinheiro acha que consegue reunir, no espaço de alguns dias?

Lágrimas rolavam em seu rosto atormentado, porque ela não tinha escolha. Nenhuma escolha. E não tinha Edward...

- Bastante, eu acho - respondeu, alheia. - Se encontrar um meio de vender minhas jóias...

Jasper pressionou-lhe os braços com mais força e pousou um beijo fraterno em sua testa.

- Você precisa seguir as minhas instruções. Promete que vai fazê-lo?

Isabella assentiu, deixando escapar um soluço.

- Ninguém pode saber que vamos fugir. Ele a impedirá no mesmo instante, caso descubra o que pretende.

Ela tornou a assentir. Edward não a deixaria com tanta facilidade, e nunca antes de passar semanas questionando-a com insistência. Depois da maneira tórrida com que ela se entregara ao seu amor, ele não acreditaria que quisesse se separar apenas por não conseguir viver ao lado dele.

- Venda tudo o que for possível vender sem levantar suspeitas - Robert prosseguiu. - Vá para Londres; é uma cidade grande. Se usar outro nome ou tentar se disfarçar, é bem provável que ninguém a reconheça. Na sexta-feira, pegue uma carruagem _de _aluguel em Londres e vá a Thurston Crossing, pela estrada de Bernam. Há uma hospedaria ali. Estarei à sua espera. Cullen enviará um grupo de busca assim que notar seu desaparecimento; estarão procurando por uma mulher ruiva, e caso me encontrem, estarei morto. E você também, se ele a encontrar primeiro. Por" tanto, viajaremos como marido e mulher. Creio que é a melhor maneira.

Isabella ouvia, era capaz de entender, porém não podia fazer nenhum movimento ou sentir emoção.

- Para onde vamos? - perguntou, distante.

- Ainda não decidi. Bruxelas, talvez... Mas... não, é perto demais. Quem sabe para América. Seguiremos para o norte e podemos ficar em Helmshead, um ermo e provinciano vilarejo no litoral. Os jornais só chegam de vez em quando, por isso ninguém vai tomar conhecimento do seu desaparecimento. E ficaremos lá, esperando um navio para as colónias. – Jasper afastou-a um pouco, encarando-a. - Preciso ir, agora. Você entendeu tudo o que tem de fazer?

Ela balançou a cabeça em afirmativa.

- Mais uma coisa: quero que você brigue com ele... na frente de alguém, se for possível. Não precisa ser nada sério, apenas o bastante para fazê-lo pensar que você está zangada. Assim, quando você partir, ele demorará algum tempo antes de mandar os investigadores em seu encalço. Se você desaparecer sem nenhum motivo aparente, ele começará as buscas no mesmo instante. Acha que pode fazer isso?

- Sim - ela respondeu, tensa. - Imagino que sim. Mas eu queria poder deixar-lhe um bilhete, dizer que... - Lágrimas nublaram-lhe outra vez os olhos, diante da ideia de escrever um bilhete a Edward. Ele poderia ser um monstro, mas seu coração recusava-se a esquecer o amor com a mesma rapidez com que a mente aceitava a traição. - Para dizer _por que _estou partindo... - Sua voz estrangulou-se e os ombros foram sacudidos por soluços incontroláveis.

Jasper tornou a abraçá-la. No entanto, apesar do gesto de conforto, a voz soava fria e implacável:

- _Nada de bilhetes! _Você está entendendo? Não vá deixar bilhete algum! Mais tarde - prometeu, num tom mais suave -, depois que conseguirmos escapar, você poderá lhe escrever uma carta e contar tudo. Pode até escrever um livro ao bastardo, se quiser! Mas agora é essencial que faça com que tudo pareça apenas uma breve fuga, após uma discussão. Entendeu?

- Sim, entendi.

- Então nos veremos na sexta-feira - ele confirmou, afastando-se depois de lhe dar um beijo no rosto. - Não vá nos falhar, Isabella.

- Não falharei.

Retomando mecanicamente as tarefas rotineiras, Isabella mandou um recado a Edward, anunciando sua intenção de passar aquela noite em Havenhurst a fim de verificar os livros contábeis. No dia seguinte, uma quarta-feira, partiu para Londres, levando suas jóias numa bolsinha de veludo, oculta sob a capa. Tudo o que possuía estava ali, incluindo o anel de noivado.

Obedecendo às recomendações de Jasper para que se disfarçasse, fez com que Aro a deixasse na rua Bond e pegou uma carruagem de aluguel. Parou na primeira joalheria que avistou num bairro onde seria bem pouco provável que alguém a conhecesse.

O joalheiro ficou impressionado com o que ela tinha a oferecer. Ficou atónito, na verdade.

- São pedras de excelente qualidade, sra...

- Sra. Roberts – Isabella completou. Agora que nada mais importava, era fácil mentir e dissimular.

A quantia que o homem propôs pelas esmeraldas provocou-lhe a primeira onda de emoção desde o dia anterior, mas foi apenas uma leve sensação de desapontamento.

- Elas devem valer vinte vezes mais... - comentou.

- Talvez trinta vezes mais, mas minha clientela não pode pagar preços tão altos. Terei de vendê-las pelo valor que meus clientes estejam dispostos a pagar.

Isabella assentiu, com o espírito alheio demais para tentar negociar com o homem ou argumentar que poderia vender as jóias a qualquer loja na rua Bond por dez vezes aquele preço.

- Não tenho todo este dinheiro aqui na loja - ele acrescentou. - A senhora terá de ir ao banco.

Duas horas depois, Isabella saiu do banco com uma fortuna em notas dentro da bolsinha.

Antes de ir a Londres, ela mandara um bilhete para Edward, avisando-o de que iria ficar na casa da rua Promenade, usando a desculpa de que queria fazer algumas compras e verificar como estavam os criados. Era uma desculpa tola, porém Isabella havia superado o estado de espírito capaz de permitir que pensasse de forma racional. Seguia as instruções de Jasper como um autômato, sem desviar-se um milímetro ou improvisar. Sentia-se morta, embora o corpo continuasse vagando como um fantasma'

Sentada sozinha em seus aposentos da casa da rua Promenade, mantinha os olhos fixos na janela, fitando a noite impenetrável, _Os _dedos retorcendo-se sobre o colo. Precisava enviar uma carta de adeus a Rose, pensou. E aquela foi a primeira vez que pensou no futuro, em quase dois dias. Porém, mal a ideia se formou em sua mente, descartou-a. Não poderia arriscar-se a escrever para Rosalie, por mais que isso lhe doesse. Mas o pior tormento, a verdadeira provação ainda estava por vir: o confronto com Edward. Ainda teria de vê-lo, pois não poderia evitá-lo por mais dois dias sem despertar suas suspeitas. Ou que poderia?, perguntou-se, em desespero. Ele havia concordado que ela tivesse sua própria vida, e de fato ela passara alguns dias longe dele, em Havenhurst, desde que haviam se casado. Mas, naquelas ocasiões, o motivo havia sido o mau tempo, e não um simples capricho.

A madrugada começava a clarear o céu quando ela adormeceu na poltrona.

Quando sua carruagem a deixou em Havenhurst, no dia seguinte, Isabella quase esperava ver a de Edward parada diante da casa. No entanto, tudo parecia normal e pacífico. Graças ao dinheiro que ele deixava à sua disposição mensalmente, Havenhurst estava agora com muitos novos criados. Os lacaios levavam um cavalo para o estábulo; os jardineiros espalhavam adubo num novo canteiro de flores. Tudo normal e pacífico, ela pensou de novo, um tanto histérica, quando Alistar abriu-lhe a porta.

- Onde esteve, senhora? - o mordomo perguntou ansioso, examinando seu rosto pálido. - O marquês enviou um recado pedindo que a senhora volte para casa.

Ela deveria esperar por isso, mas nem sequer se lembrara.

- Não sei por que deveria voltar, Alistar - ela disse, num tom contido que pretendia passar por contrariedade. - Meu marido parece esquecer que fizemos um acordo quando nos casamos.

Alistar, que ainda se ressentia pelo tratamento que Edward dispensara à sua patroa no passado - sem mencionar a agressão a sua pessoa naquele dia em que forçara a entrada na casa da rua Promenade -, não encontrou argumentos em defesa do marquês, agora. Em vez disso, acompanhou os passos apressados de Isabella através do vestíbulo.

- Será que devo mandar Ben lhe servir um bom bule de chá, com algumas das panquecas que a senhora tanto gosta?

Isabella balançou a cabeça e foi direto para a biblioteca onde se sentou à escrivaninha e redigiu o que esperava ser um bilhete educado e evasivo ao marido. Comunicava a intenção de permanecer em Havenhurst mais aquela noite para finalizar seu trabalho nos livros de contabilidade. Um lacaio partiu levando o bilhete logo depois, com instruções de fazer a viagem em não mais de sete horas. Em nenhuma circunstância Isabella queria que Edward deixasse a casa deles - isto é, a casa _dele _- e irrompesse em Havenhurst na manhã seguinte ou, pior, ainda naquela noite.

Depois que o lacaio saiu, os nervos de Isabella, antes entorpecidos, voltaram à vida. O pêndulo do antigo relógio de seu avô, colocado no vestíbulo, passou a mover-se cada vez mais rápido, e ela começou a imaginar todos os desastres que poderiam acontecer. Precisava dormir, disse a si mesma. Sua imaginação corria à solta porque dormira muito pouco.

No dia seguinte teria de encarar Edward, mas apenas por umas poucas horas...

Isabella despertou assustada quando a porta de seu quarto se escancarou de madrugada e Edward irrompeu pela escuridão adentro.

- Quer falar primeiro ou falo eu? - disse bruscamente, parando ao lado da cama.

- O quê? - ela balbuciou, trémula.

- Quero saber se você vai ser a primeira a me dizer por que diabos parece estar achando minha companhia repulsiva, ou se prefere que eu lhe diga como me sinto quando não sei onde você está, ou por que deseja ficar longe de mim!

- Eu lhe mandei um recado, nas duas noites em que fiquei fora.

- Mandou um maldito bilhete que chegou bem depois de anoitecer, nas duas vezes, informando-me que pretendia dormir em outro lugar! E eu quero saber _por quê!_

_Ele tratava os homens como gado, _lembrou-se Isabella.

- Pare de gritar comigo - disse tremendo, enquanto saía da cama e se enrolava nas cobertas.

As sobrancelhas dele arquearam-se, ameaçadoras.

- Isabella? – Edward insistiu, segurando-a.

- Não me toque! - ela gritou.

A voz de Alistar ressoou na soleira da porta:

- Precisa de alguma coisa, _milady?_

- Saia daqui e feche esta maldita porta! – Edward ordenou, furioso.

- Deixe-a aberta - ela ordenou, e o corajoso mordomo obedeceu-lhe sem pestanejar.

Com seis longos passos Edward atravessou o quarto e bateu a porta com tal força que fez as paredes vibrarem, e Isabella começou a tremer de pavor. Quando ele foi de novo em sua direção, ela tentou se afastar, mas ficou presa nas cobertas e viu-se obrigada a permanecer onde estava.

Edward viu o medo estampado nos olhos dela e parou a milímetros de distância. Reparou que Isabella se encolheu, apavorada quando ele ergueu a mão. Assim mesmo, tocou-lhe o rosto.

- Querida, o que foi? - perguntou.

Aquela voz suave fez Isabella desejar cair a seus pés, chorando. Queria implorar para que ele dissesse que Jasper e Wordsworth estiveram mentindo... Apenas mentindo.

_"Minha vida depende disso, Isabella. E a sua também. Não vá falhar", _Jasper lhe pedira. Ainda assim, naquele momento de fraqueza, ela pensava em contar tudo a Edward e deixar que ele a matasse, se quisesse. Teria preferido a morte ao tormento de viver com a lembrança da mentira que fora sua vida junto com ele ao tormento de viver sem ele.

- Você está doente? - perguntou ele, franzindo a testa e observando-a com atenção.

Aproveitando a desculpa que ele lhe oferecia, ela assentiu, depressa.

- Acho que sim. Não estou me sentindo muito bem.

- É por isso que foi para Londres? Foi procurar um médico? Isabella fez que sim e, com horror crescente, viu um sorriso espalhar-se no rosto dele - o sorriso lento e terno que era sempre capaz de deixá-la atordoada.

- Você está esperando um bebé, querida? É por isso que anda agindo de maneira tão estranha?

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, tentando decidir se seria melhor dizer sim ou não - e concluiu que deveria negar. Edward a seguiria até os confins do mundo se acreditasse que ela esperava um filho seu.

- Não! Ele... o médico... disse que são apenas meus... nervos

- Você tem trabalhado demais - disse ele, a imagem perfeita do marido devotado. - Precisa de descanso.

Ela não conseguia mais suportar nada daquilo - nem sua falsa ternura, sua preocupação, ou tampouco a lembrança das costas cobertas de cicatrizes de Jasper.

- Vou dormir, agora - disse, com voz estrangulada. - _Sozinha _- acrescentou, e viu o rosto dele empalidecer como se o tivesse esbofeteado.

Durante toda a sua vida adulta, Edward confiara tanto em sua intuição como em sua inteligência e, naquele momento, não quis acreditar na explicação que ambas lhe ofereciam. Sua esposa não o queria na mesma cama; encolhera-se sob seu toque; estivera fora de casa por duas noites consecutivas e - o que mais o alarmava - havia medo e culpa estampados no rosto pálido.

- Você sabe o que um marido pode pensar - ele disse, com uma calma que ocultava a dor -, quando a esposa passa noites fora de casa e não o quer na cama, quando voltam a se encontrar?

Isabella balançou a cabeça.

- Ele pensa – Edward afirmou, com frieza - que talvez haja outro homem ocupando seu lugar nessa cama.

Uma onda de fúria coloriu as faces dela.

- Você está ficando vermelha, minha querida - ele comentou, com desprezo.

- Estou furiosa! - ela retrucou, esquecendo por um instante que estava defrontando com um louco.

A expressão de Edward foi substituída pelo alívio e desconcerto.

- Peço que me desculpe, Isabella.

- Você q-quer fazer o favor de sair? - ela explodiu, suas forças quase chegando ao fim. - Vá embora e me deixe descansar. Eu lhe disse que estava cansada e não vejo que direito tem de ficar tão zangado! Nós fizemos um acordo, quando nos casamos, eu poderia ter minha própria vida, sem interferências. E o fato de estar aqui, me questionando é interferência! - Calou-se _e, _depois de lhe lançar um olhar enviesado, Edward saiu do quarto.

Atordoada pelo alívio e pela dor, Isabella arrastou-se de volta para a cama e puxou as cobertas até o queixo. Porém, nem mesmo o calor dos cobertores fez cessar os tremores de frio e febre que _se _alternavam em seu corpo. Vários minutos depois, uma sombra cruzou a cama e ela quase gritou de pavor, antes de perceber que era Edward, que entrara silenciosamente pela porta de ligação entre os dois quartos.

Uma vez que reagira ao susto, seria inútil fingir que estava dormindo. Num terror silencioso, observou-o aproximar-se da cama. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele sentou-se ao seu lado. Só então ela viu que havia um copo nas mãos dele. Edward deixou-o na mesa de cabeceira e inclinou-se sobre ela, ajeitando-lhe os travesseiros, sem dar-lhe outra escolha senão erguer o corpo e recostar-se neles.

- Beba isso - ele instruiu, com toda calma.

- O que é? - ela indagou, desconfiada.

- Conhaque. Vai ajudá-la a pegar no sono. – Edward ficou olhando-a sorver um gole e, quando voltou a falar, havia um terno sorriso em sua voz. - Já que descartamos a possibilidade de um outro homem como explicação para tudo isso, só posso presumir que haja algo errado com Havenhurst. É isso?

Isabella agarrou-se à desculpa.

- É, sim - murmurou, assentindo com vigor. Abaixando-se, ele pousou um beijo em sua testa e brincou:

- Deixe-me adivinhar... você descobriu que o dono do moinho exagerou no preço da farinha? – Isabella achou que poderia morrer com o doce tormento, quando ele continuou a provocá-la com ternura a respeito de sua excessiva preocupação com a economia. - Não foi o moleiro? Bem, então só pode ter sido o padeiro, que se recusou a lhe dar um desconto quando você comprou dois pães, em vez de apenas um.

Lágrimas traiçoeiras surgiram nos olhos dela.

- Foi _assim _tão mau? - continuou brincando, observando o brilho de suspeita nos olhos dela. - Será que você gastou toda a sua mesada? - Quando ela não respondeu, Edward enviou-lhe um sorriso tranquilizador e acrescentou: - Seja lá o que for, resolveremos tudo amanhã cedo.

Dando-se conta de que ele pretendia ficar, Isabella emergiu de seu estado de profunda infelicidade.

- Não... são os pedreiros... Estão me custando muito mais do que eu... esperava. Já gastei com eles parte da minha mesada além do empréstimo que você fez para Havenhurst.

- Ah, então são os _pedreiros _- ele repetiu, rindo. - Você precisa ficar de olho neles, querida, do contrário a deixarão na miséria. Vou falar com eles, de manhã.

- Não! - ela exclamou, inventando depressa uma desculpa.

- Foi por isso mesmo que fiquei tão aborrecida... Eu não queria que você intercedesse. Quero resolver tudo sozinha, e teria conseguido se não estivesse me sentindo tão cansada. Então, fui ao médico e ele... ele disse que não há nada de errado comigo. Vou voltar para Montmayne depois de amanhã. Portanto, você não precisa ficar mais tempo aqui. Sei o quanto anda ocupado e... Por favor, Edward - pediu, desesperada. - Deixe-me resolver tudo sozinha, eu imploro!

Ele endireitou _o _corpo e balançou a cabeça, incrédulo.

- Eu daria minha vida por um sorriso seu, Isabella. Você não precisa implorar por nada. Entretanto, não quero vê-la empregar o dinheiro de seus gastos pessoais neste lugar. E se continuar fazendo isso - brincou -, serei obrigado a cortar sua mesada. - Mais sério, acrescentou: - Se precisa de mais dinheiro para Havenhurst, basta me dizer, pois sua mesada é para ser usada apenas com você. Agora beba todo o conhaque - ordenou, gentil, e depois que ela obedeceu, pousou mais um beijo em sua testa. - Fique aqui pelo tempo que achar necessário. Preciso ir para Devon a negócios. Estive adiando a viagem por não querer me afastar de você. Irei para lá amanhã e voltarei a Londres na terça-feira. Gostaria de se encontrar comigo em Londres, em vez de em Montmayne?

Ela concordou.

- Só mais uma coisa - ele finalizou, observando-lhe o rosto pálido e as feições contraídas. - Você me dá sua palavra de que o médico não encontrou nada que pudesse preocupá-la?

- Sim, dou minha palavra.

Isabella viu-o sair de volta para o próprio quarto. No instante em que ouviu o ruído da fechadura, ela virou-se e mergulhou o rosto no travesseiro. Chorou até pensar que havia esgotado as lágrimas de uma vida inteira, antes de cair num sono pesado.

No lado oposto do quarto, a porta que dava para o corredor abriu-se um pouquinho e Maggie espiou pela fresta, fechando-a logo em seguida. Virou-se para Alistar - que fora chamá-la para pedir-lhe um conselho, quando Edward batera com a porta em seu rosto e começara a gritar com Isabella.

- Ela esteve chorando como se o coração tivesse se partido ao meio – Maggie informou-o. - Mas ele não está mais no quarto.

- Alguém deveria dar um tiro nele! – Alistar exclamou, com vigoroso desprezo.

Maggie concordou timidamente e aconchegou-se em seu robe. - Ele é um homem assustador, sr. Alistar. Assustador, sem dúvida...

* * *

_Odeio esse Homem! Aff_

_Que peste de irmão é esse?! _

_Olha gente, dá primeira vez que li fiquei com odio da Bella, mais não é pra menos né?_

_Mas agora releendo pra postar entendi a postura que ela tomou afinal é irmão dela, mais o que ainda me deixa P da vida é que ela depois de tanto tempo casada com ele, não confiou o bastante pra chegar no Edward e falar tudo que estava engasgado. Se ela o tivesse posto na parede, ele concerteza teria dito e até contado alguns podres deste miseravél. Mais ela preferiu acreditar em um homem que a abandonou na miseria e sozinha para lidar com tudo, do que confiar um pouquinho que fosse no homem que a ama, e que teria dito tudo e mais um pouco. _

_Agora o nosso Edward perfeito, porque mesmo ela tramando tudo com o irmão por baixo dos panos, foi admirável e um baita tapa na cara dela a forma como ele a tratou. Vai ser condenado por algo que ele não fez... E sabe porque? Porque a nossa mocinha tola acreditou no miserável do irmão e vai deixar o nosso Edward defamado, e os leais empregados dela, vai defendar uma atitude impenssado e sem juizo de uma mulher que por ser considerada inteligente, não agiu dessa forma._

_Se preparem para odiar nossa querida Bella e seu irmão e torcer para que o Edward consiga provar sua inocencia antes de ir parar na cadeia. _

_E mais uma coisinha: Nada vai estar a favor do Edward, todos vão pensar mal dele, afinal o coitado é escosses. _

_Mais tenham é mente o que o Emmett e até o Tio do Edward já disserram em alguns capitulos passados: Os escosseses amam profudamente, mais odeiam com a alma._

_E agora depois que vocês leram e ainda vão ler coisas ainda piores, vocês realmente acreditam que o Edward vai perdoá-la?_

_Desculpe o texto meninas, mais foi um desabafo! kkkk_

_Então meus amores... Até Sabado, não vou diexar vocês curiosas por muito tempo kkkk, Fiquem com Deus... Bom final de semana! Robsteijoooos_

_Até amanhã!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Oi Meus amoresss... Boommm Dia! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim*-*... Só deu para postar agora... 03:23 da manhã, minha irmã estava no pc, então esperei ela terminar de usar para postar! Bom nesse capítulo vamos acompanhar as reações do Edward, e as descobertas importantes da Bella! Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Quando Isabella não apareceu na casa da rua Upper Brook em Londres, até a noite de terça-feira, todas as suspeitas abafadas por Edward irromperam como um vulcão. Às onze horas daquela noite, ele mandou dois lacaios para Havenhurst, a fim de descobrir onde ela estava, e dois outros para Montmayne, para verificar se ela havia ido para lá.

Às dez e meia da manhã seguinte foi informado de que os criados de Havenhurst achavam que Isabella partira em direção de Montmayne cinco dias atrás, enquanto os empregados dele acreditavam que ela estivera em Havenhurst durante todo esse tempo. Isabella desaparecera havia cinco dias, e ninguém nem sequer pensara em avisá-lo.

À uma hora daquela mesma tarde, Edward encontrou-se com o chefe da delegacia de polícia da rua Bow e, quatro horas depois, já havia contratado um exército de cem detetives para procurá-la. Mas eram poucas as informações que podiam lhes fornecer. Tudo o que todos sabiam, com certeza, era que Isabella saíra de Havenhurst, onde fora vista pela última vez em companhia dele próprio. Aparentemente não levara mais nada, além das roupas que estava usando; mas ninguém sabia que roupas eram essas.

Havia mais uma coisa que Edward sabia, embora ainda não estivesse pronto para revelar e só o faria se fosse necessário, sendo também o único motivo por que tentava manter em segredo o desaparecimento da esposa. Ele sabia que Isabella estivera aterrorizada com alguma coisa, ou com alguém, naquela última noite em que a vira. Uma chantagem, foi a primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu, mas os chantagistas não costumavam sequestrar suas vítimas. Além disso, por mais que pensasse, não conseguia imaginar o que Isabella, em sua vida jovem e inocente, poderia ter feito para atrair um chantagista. Sem um motivo grave, nenhum criminoso seria louco o bastante para raptar uma marquesa e fazer com que todo o sistema judiciário da Inglaterra corresse em seu encalço.

Afastadas essas possibilidades, Edward não suportava considerar a única que lhe restava; nem se permitia imaginar que Isabella poderia ter fugido com algum amante desconhecido. Porém, à medida que as horas passavam e o dia se transformava em noite, ficava mais difícil banir a ideia pavorosa e torturante. Arrastou-se pela casa e foi para o quarto dela, ansiando pela sua proximidade. E, depois, começou a beber. Bebeu até anestesiar a dor que sua ausência lhe provocava e apagar o terror inominável que o invadia.

No sexto dia, os jornais descobriram a existência de investigações sobre o desaparecimento de Lady Isabella Cullen. As manchetes explosivas estamparam as primeiras páginas do _Times e _do _Gazette, _acrescidas de saborosas especulações, que incluíam sequestro, chantagem e até extensivas insinuações de que a marquesa de Kensington decidira desaparecer por "motivos pessoais e ignorados".

Depois disso, nem mesmo a combinação de poderes das famílias Cullen e Townsende foi capaz de impedir que os jornais publicassem todo tipo de verdade, conjectura ou indiscriminada falsidade que pudessem descobrir ou inventar. Os repórteres pareciam saber, e publicavam, cada detalhe das informações que os policiais e os investigadores particulares conseguiam descobrir. Os criados foram inquiridos em todas as residências de Edward, e também em Havenhurst, e suas declarações eram "reproduzidas" pela imprensa. Detalhes da vida privada de Edward e Isabella alimentavam o público insaciável como forragem ao gado.

Na verdade, foi por intermédio de um artigo do _Times _que Edward ficou sabendo, pela primeira vez, que se tornara um dos suspeitos. De acordo com o noticiário, o mordomo de Havenhurst supostamente testemunhara uma briga entre Lord e Lady Cullen na mesma noite em que ela foi vista pela última vez. **O motivo da discussão, o mordomo informava, havia sido o ataque agressivo de Lord Cullen ao caráter moral de sua esposa, com referência a "certas coisas que seria melhor não mencionar".**

**A criada pessoal de Lady Cullen, conforme prosseguia a notícia, sofrera um ataque nervoso enquanto relatava ter espiado no quarto da patroa e tê-la ouvido chorar "como se o coração estivesse partido ao meio". A criada também disse que o quarto estava escuro _e, _por isso, fora impossível determinar se a patroa sofrera ou não algum dano físico, embora "não pudesse afirmar que isso não fosse bastante provável".**

Só um dos empregados de Havenhurst deu um depoimento que não incriminava Edward e, quando o leu, Edward sentiu-se invadido por uma agonia maior do que tudo o que já havia experimentado até agora. Quatro dias antes do desaparecimento de Lady Cullen, um jardineiro recém-contratado, chamado William Stokey, a vira saindo pela porta dos fundos da casa, no início da noite, seguindo na direção de um caramanchão. Stokey pretendia chamá-la, pois precisava perguntar-lhe sobre a quantidade de adubo que devia ser colocada no canteiro de flores que estivera preparando, e foi atrás dela. Porém não chegou a se aproximar, pois a vira abraçando um homem "que não era o marido".

Os jornais logo ressaltaram que a infidelidade poderia levar um marido a fazer algo mais do que apenas censurar a esposa durante uma discussão; poderia levá-lo a fazer com que ela desaparecesse... para sempre.

As autoridades ainda hesitavam em acreditar que Edward tivesse acabado com a esposa apenas porque ela, supostamente, encontrara um homem desconhecido num caramanchão, o que, ao que parecia, seria seu único motivo.

Entretanto, ao final da segunda semana, uma testemunha que estivera fora da Inglaterra leu o jornal e reagiu com fúria instantânea ao saber do misterioso desaparecimento de Lady Cullen. Tão incriminador e chocante foi o depoimento do sr. Wordsworth, um detetive contratado pela dama em questão, contra o marquês de Kensington, que foi ouvido cercado pelo maior sigilo e nem mesmo a imprensa teve como descobrir.

No dia seguinte, _o Times _publicou a notícia mais explosiva e surpreendente até então: Edward Cullen, marquês de Kensington, fora procurado pela polícia em sua casa de Londres e levado para ser oficialmente interrogado acerca de sua participação no desaparecimento da esposa.

Embora Edward não tivesse sido formalmente acusado, e tampouco aprisionado, recebeu ordens de não sair de Londres até que o tribunal se reunisse a portas fechadas a fim de decidir se haveria ou não motivos suficientes para processá-lo, fosse pelo recente desaparecimento da esposa ou pela nova evidência apresentada por Wordsworth, referente à sua possível participação no desaparecimento de Jasper Swan, dois anos antes.

- Eles não farão isso, Edward – Emmett Townsende declarou, na mesma noite em que Edward foi solto sob sua custódia. Marchando de um lado para outro na sala de estar da casa do amigo, repetiu:.- Eles não farão uma coisa dessas.

- Farão, sim – Edward retrucou, indiferente.

As palavras foram pronunciadas sem a menor sombra de preocupação, e nem mesmo seus olhos demonstravam qualquer interesse. Dias atrás, Edward ultrapassara o ponto de importar-se com as investigações. Isabella se fora... sem lhe deixar ao menos um bilhete apressado, sem lhe dar qualquer explicação - ou qualquer razão que lhe permitisse continuar acreditando que fora levada contra a vontade. E, desde que ele sabia muito bem que não a havia matado ou mandado sequestrar, a única conclusão que lhe restava era a de que Isabella o deixara por outro homem.

As autoridades continuavam relutantes em aceitar a hipótese de que ela se encontrara com alguém no caramanchão, pois surgiram provas de que a visão do jardineiro era bastante deficiente e, além disso, ele próprio admitira que "podiam ter sido os galhos de uma árvore balançando ao vento, em vez de os braços de um homem". Edward, no entanto, não tinha dúvidas. A existência de um amante era a única coisa que fazia sentido em tudo aquilo, e ele até mesmo chegara a essa suspeita, na noite em que fora procurá-la em Havenhurst. Isabella recusara-se a dormir com ele, e se qualquer outro motivo, que não um amante, a estivesse preocupando, ela teria procurado a proteção de seus braços, mesmo que não lhe fizesse confidências. Porém, Edward sabia que _ele _era a última pessoa que ela quisera, então.

Não, na verdade Edward não havia _suspeitado _de nada, naquela noite - pois teria sido mais doloroso do que conseguiria suportar. Agora, entretanto, ele não apenas suspeitava, como tinha certeza, e o sofrimento ia muito além do que podia aguentar.

- Pois eu afirmo que não o levarão a julgamento – Emmett insistiu. - Honestamente, vocês acham que sim? - indagou, olhando primeiro para Eleazar e, depois, para o duque de Stanhope, que também estavam na sala de estar.

Em resposta, os dois homens fitaram-no com dolorosa dúvida, menearam as cabeças num esforço para mostrarem-se assertivos e tornaram a baixar os olhos para as mãos.

Sob a lei inglesa, Edward tinha o direito de ser julgado pelos seus pares; e, desde que era um lorde inglês, isso significava que ele poderia ser processado na Câmara dos Lordes, e Emmett agarrava-se a esse fato como se disso dependesse a vida do amigo.

- Você não é o primeiro entre nós a ter uma esposa mimada virando sua vida de cabeça para baixo e desaparecendo por alguns dias, com a esperança de convencê-lo a fazer-lhe as vontades – Emmett prosseguiu, tentando desesperadamente pintar um quadro no qual Isabella estivesse apenas escondendo-se em algum lugar e, sem dúvida, ignorando o fato de que a reputação do marido estava sendo demolida, e que a própria vida dele estava em jogo. - Não vão conseguir convencer toda a maldita Câmara dos Lordes a condenar um marido cuja esposa decidiu enlouquecer! - continuou, enfático. - Diabos, metade dos lordes na Câmara é incapaz de controlar as próprias mulheres. Por que você haveria de ser diferente?

Rosalie olhou-o num misto de tristeza e incredulidade. Como Edward, ela também sabia que Isabella não agira levada por um simples surto de frivolidade. Porém, ao contrário de Edward, ela não podia, e nem iria acreditar que a amiga fugira em companhia de um amante.

O mordomo de Edward surgiu na porta trazendo uma carta lacrada, que entregou a Emmett.

- Quem sabe? – Emmett brincou, abrindo o envelope. - Talvez seja de Isabella, pedindo-me que interceda com você, antes de atrever-se a voltar para casa.

Mas seu sorriso desapareceu no instante em que leu a carta.

- O que foi? - perguntou Rose ansiosa, ao ver a expressão transtornada do marido.

Emmett amassou o papel entre as mãos e virou-se para Edward, com irada preocupação.

- Estão convocando uma sessão da Câmara dos Lordes disse.

- É bom saber – Edward retrucou com fria indiferença enquanto se levantava e saía para seu escritório, - que terei pelo menos um amigo e um parente na reunião.

Depois que ele saiu, Emmett continuou andando pela sala.

- Tudo isso não passa de um punhado de conjecturas forjadas _e _ofensas. É só isso. O duelo com o irmão de Isabella... e tudo o mais. O desaparecimento de Jasper é fácil de ser explicado.

- Um desaparecimento é relativamente fácil de ser explicado - o duque de Stanhope falou. - Dois desaparecidos... da mesma família - é outra história, eu receio. Eles o farão em pedaços, se Edward não se defender a contento.

- Estamos fazendo tudo o que é possível – Emmett assegurou-lhe. - Nossos investigadores estão virando do avesso cada vilarejo do interior da Inglaterra. Porém, os policiais acreditam que encontraram o culpado em Edward, e por isso abandonaram a teoria de que Isabella possa ter fugido por vontade própria.

Rosalie levantou-se para sair e disse, com lealdade:

- Se foi isso que ela fez, então podem estar certos de que haverá uma _excelente _explicação... bem melhor do que os ataques de capricho nos quais vocês homens parecem ansiosos em acreditar.

Depois que o casal Townsende saiu, o duque recostou a cabeça no encosto da poltrona e falou para Eleazar:

- Que tipo de "excelente" explicação ela poderia nos dar?

- Isso não importa - o vigário retrucou, com amargura. Não para Edward, pelo menos. A não ser que consiga provar que foi forçada a partir, **ela já está morta para ele**.

- Não diga uma coisa destas! - Marcus protestou. – Edward ama a esposa... e será capaz de ouvi-la!

- Eu o conheço melhor do que você, Marcus – Eleazar argumentou, lembrando-se das atitudes de Edward depois da morte dos pais. - **Ele jamais dará a Isabella outra chance de magoá-lo**. Se ela o envergonhou de propósito, se traiu sua confiança, então é o mesmo que estar morta. E Edward já acredita que foi isso que aconteceu. Basta olhar para o rosto dele... Nem chega a pestanejar, quando o nome da esposa é mencionado. **Já está destruindo todo o amor que um dia sentiu por ela.**

- Não se pode simplesmente arrancar alguém do coração. E eu sei disso muito bem, acredite.

- **Edward pode** – Eleazar afirmou. - E fará isso de tal forma que Isabella nunca mais conseguirá se aproximar. – Quando o duque franziu a testa, incrédulo, acrescentou: - Deixe-me contar-lhe a mesma história que contei a Isabella, não faz muito tempo, quando ela me perguntou sobre alguns desenhos de Edward que viu lá na casa da Escócia. É a história da morte dos pais dele, e de uma cadela da raça labrador que Edward criava desde menino...

Quando Eleazar finalizou o relato, os dois homens permaneceram em profundo silêncio, enquanto o relógio badalava as onze horas. Ambos olharam para o relógio, escutando... esperando pelo inevitável som de batidas na porta... e temendo, ao mesmo tempo. Não tiveram de esperar muito. Dois homens chegaram quinze minutos depois das onze, _e _Edward Cullen, marquês de Kensington, foi formalmente acusado pelo assassinato da esposa e de seu meio-irmão, o sr. Jasper Swan. Foi-lhe dada a voz de prisão e informaram-no de que deveria preparar-se para o julgamento na Câmara dos Lordes, que se daria num prazo de quatro semanas. Como uma concessão ao seu título, não seria encarcerado antes do julgamento, mas guardas ficariam postados no lado de fora de sua casa, e foi avisado de que estaria sob constante vigilância sempre que saísse para as ruas da cidade. Sua fiança foi fixada em cem mil libras.

Hilmshead era um pequeno e sonolento vilarejo, encravado acima de uma luminosa baía azulada onde ocasionais caravelas atracavam, abrindo espaço por entre as dezenas de pequenas embarcações de pesca espalhadas pelo cais. As vezes os marinheiros desembarcavam, esperando uma noite de diversão e bebedeiras, e partiam com a maré da manhã seguinte - sempre lembrando a si mesmos para não se darem ao trabalho de sair do navio, na próxima vez que ali aportassem. Não existiam bordéis em Helmshead, nem tavernas que acolhessem os marinheiros, ou prostitutas vendendo sua mercadoria proibida.

Aquela era uma comunidade de famílias, de rudes pescadores de mãos tão ásperas como as cordas e redes que puxavam a cada dia; de mulheres que carregavam as trouxas de roupas para serem lavadas no poço comum e que tagarelavam entre si enquanto as mãos avermelhadas esfregavam o sabão de lixívia nas roupas alvejadas pelo sol; de crianças brincando de pega-pega e cachorros vira-latas latindo de prazer com a correria. Os rostos de seus habitantes eram bronzeados, saudáveis e fortes, com traços de caráter e linhas marcantes gravados em cada um deles. Não havia damas elegantes e cobertas de jóias em Helmshead, tampouco galantes cavalheiros ricamente trajados oferecendo os braços a delicadas mãos enluvadas. Havia apenas mulheres carregando pesadas cestas de roupas úmidas para casa, e rijos pescadores que as interceptavam e, sorrindo, transferiam a pesada carga para seus próprios ombros musculosos.

Parada num rochedo coberto de relva, próximo ao centro da cidadezinha, Isabella recostou-se contra o tronco da árvore atrás dela, observando o vilarejo. Engoliu em seco, tentando desfazer o permanente nó de angústia que se formara em sua garganta naquelas últimas quatro semanas e virou-se na direção oposta, olhando através do íngreme penhasco que se erguia da reluzente baía abaixo. Árvores retorcidas se colavam à rocha, com seus troncos desfigurados pela eterna batalha contra os elementos - árvores estranhas, contorcidas mas, ainda assim, extremamente belas com seus esfuziantes tons de vermelho e dourado do outono.

Fechou os olhos para apagar a visão; a beleza sempre a fazia pensar em Edward. A força rude a fazia lembrar de Edward. O esplendor a lembrava Edward. Coisas contorcidas faziam-na pensar em Edward...

Soltando um longo e trémulo suspiro, reabriu os olhos. O tronco áspero da árvore feria-lhe os braços e ombros, mas ela não se moveu; a dor servia para lhe provar que ainda estava viva. Exceto pela dor, nada mais existia. Apenas o vazio. Vazio e sofrimento. E o som da voz profunda de Edward em sua mente, sussurrando palavras de amor ao trocarem carícias... provocando-a, brincando com ela.

O som da voz dele... e a imagem das marcas de cicatrizes nas costas de Jasper.

- Onde ele está? – Emmett perguntou ao mordomo que o fez entrar na casa de Edward em Londres e, assim que obteve a resposta, passou correndo pelo homem e entrou no escritório do amigo. - Trago notícias, Edward.

Esperou até que ele acabasse de ditar um breve memorando, dispensasse o secretário e, finalmente, lhe dedicasse sua atenção.

- Bom Deus, eu gostaria que você parasse com isso! – Emmett desabafou.

- Parasse com o quê? – Edward indagou, recostando-se na cadeira.

Emmett encarou-o com uma raiva impotente, sem saber ao certo por que a atitude do amigo o incomodava tanto. Edward tinha as mangas da camisa dobradas no braço, estava recém-barbeado e, exceto pela visível perda de peso, parecia um homem em perfeito controle de uma vida satisfatória.

- Gostaria que você parasse de agir como se... como se tudo estivesse normal!

- E o que queria que eu fizesse? – Edward retrucou, levantando-se e aproximando-se da bandeja de bebidas. Serviu uísque em dois copos e entregou um ao amigo. - Se espera que eu comece a arrancar os cabelos e saia gritando pela casa, está perdendo seu tempo.

- Não, no momento fico satisfeito em ver que você não se entregou a uma versão masculina da histeria. Trago novidades, como já disse, e embora talvez não sejam agradáveis do ponto de vista pessoal, são as melhores possíveis no que se refere ao julgamento da próxima semana. Edward - comunicou, hesitante -, nossos... isto é, os seus investigadores encontraram uma pista do paradeiro de Isabella.

A voz de Edward era fria e a expressão impassível, quando perguntou:

- E onde está ela?

- Ainda não sabemos, mas temos informações de que foi vista viajando em companhia de um homem na estrada de Bernam duas noites depois do desaparecimento. Hospedaram-se numa estalagem a cerca de vinte quilómetros ao norte de Lister. E eles... - vacilou um pouco e despejou tudo de uma vez: Eles estão viajando como marido e mulher, Edward.

Além de uma imperceptível tensão da mão de Edward no copo de uísque, não houve qualquer reação visível à notícia estarrecedora ou às suas implicações repulsivas.

- E há mais uma novidade, e é muito boa... isto é, no sentido de ser valiosa, para nós.

Edward engoliu o conteúdo do copo e falou, num tom gélido e definitivo:

- Não vejo como qualquer outra notícia possa ser melhor do que esta. Agora está provado que eu não a matei e, ao mesmo tempo, ela deu-me motivos irrefutáveis para o divórcio.

Reprimindo uma expressão de simpatia que sabia que Edward iria rejeitar, Emmett observou-o voltar para a escrivaninha e continuou falando com determinação:

- O promotor ainda poderia argumentar que o companheiro de viagem de Isabella talvez fosse um sequestrador pago por você. Por isso a outra notícia que tenho para lhe dar servirá para persuadir a todos, no seu julgamento, de que ela já havia planejado tudo e estava se preparando com antecedência para deixá-lo.

Edward encarou-o num silêncio desinteressado, enquanto ouvia a explicação.

- Isabella vendeu as jóias a um joalheiro na rua Fletcher quatro dias antes de desaparecer. O dono da loja disse que não se apresentou antes porque Lady Kensington, a quem ele conheceria como "sra. Roberts", lhe parecera muito assustada. O homem afirmou que estava relutante em entregá-la, caso ela tivesse um bom motivo para estar fugindo de você.

- Pois creio que estava mais relutante em entregar o lucro que obteve com a venda das pedras, no caso de não pertencerem a ela – Edward contradisse, com calmo cinismo. - Desde que os jornais não noticiaram que as jóias haviam sido roubadas ou perdidas, ele presumiu que seria seguro apresentar-se.

- É bem provável. Mas a questão principal é que você não será julgado por aquela acusação forjada de ter dado cabo de sua esposa. E igualmente importante é o fato de que, sendo óbvio que ela "desapareceu" por livre e espontânea vontade, as coisas não vão parecer tão ruins quando você for julgado pelas acusações de ter feito o irmão dela... – Emmett deixou a frase no ar, sem querer dizer as palavras.

Edward pegou a pena de escrever e um contrato sobre a pilha de papéis sobre a mesa, enquanto ouvia Emmett finalizar:

- Os investigadores falharam em perceber que as jóias haviam sumido, porque os criados de Havenhurst acreditavam que estavam seguras em sua casa, e os seus empregados achavam que estivessem aqui, em Londres.

- Entendo o que deve ter acontecido – Edward retrucou, sem sombra de interesse. - No entanto, é mais provável que nada disso tenha o menor peso no caso da promotoria. Eles vão insistir na hipótese de que contratei impostores para vender as jóias _e _viajar com Isabella, e tal argumento terá muito mais credibilidade. Agora, você quer continuar com aquela sociedade na empresa de navegação que estivemos discutindo, ou prefere desistir.

- Desistir? – Emmett repetiu, incapaz de lidar com a evidente falta de emoções do amigo.

- Neste momento, minha reputação como homem honesto _e _íntegro está destruída. Se os seus amigos quiserem retirar-se da sociedade, eu vou entender perfeitamente.

- Eles já se retiraram – Emmett admitiu relutante. - Mas eu fico com você.

- Foi melhor assim – Edward comentou, pegando os contratos e riscando os nomes dos outros sócios. - No final, o lucro será maior para nós dois.

- Edward – Emmett começou, num tom baixo e ameaçador -, você está me deixando tentado a lhe dar um soco, só para ver se é capaz de piscar, quando eu o atingir. Já não aguento mais presenciar esta sua indiferença a tudo o que está acontecendo.

Edward ergueu os olhos dos documentos, e então Emmett viu: o músculo latejando no queixo do amigo, uma reação quase invisível à fúria e ao tormento que o invadiam, e sentiu um misto de alívio e embaraço.

- Sinto muito por esse comentário infeliz – Emmett apressou-se em se desculpar. - E, se lhe serve de consolo, eu também sei como a gente se sente quando acredita ter sido traído pela esposa.

- Não preciso de consolo - retrucou Edward. - Preciso de tempo.

- Para superar tudo isso – Emmett concordou.

- Não. Preciso de tempo para analisar estes documentos – Edward tornou com frieza.

Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, na direção da porta da frente, Emmett não tinha certeza se havia apenas imaginado aquele breve e quase imperceptível sinal de emoção.

Isabella estava parada perto da mesma árvore onde se acostumara a ficar todos os dias, admirando o mar. A chegada de um navio estava prevista para qualquer momento - com destino à Jamaica, Jasper lhe dissera. Ele estava ansioso para sair da Inglaterra, nervosamente ansioso... E quem poderia culpá-lo? pensava ela, andando devagar sobre a beirada do rochedo. O penhasco onde se encontrava fazia uma queda abrupta a centenas de metros das pedras e da areia abaixo.

Jasper havia alugado um quarto para ambos num chalé que pertencia ao casal Hogan, e agora estava alimentando-se bem, ganhando peso graças à excelente comida da sra. Hogan. Como quase todos os habitantes de Helmshead, os Hogan eram pessoas bondosas e trabalhadoras, com uma dupla de gémeos de quatro anos que pareciam um milagre de atividade incessante e sorrisos espontâneos. Isabella gostava imensamente da família Hogan e, se dependesse dela, até preferiria ficar ali mesmo, escondida para sempre.

Ao contrário de Jasper, não tinha a menor vontade de partir da Inglaterra, e tampouco estava com medo de ser descoberta. De uma forma um tanto estranha, havia encontrado uma paz entorpecedora naquele lugar - estava perto de Edward quase ao ponto de sentir sua presença, e longe o bastante para saber que nada do que ele fizesse ou dissesse poderia magoá-la.

- É uma altura muito grande para se despencar, senhora

o sr. Hogan falou, aproximando-se por trás e segurando o braço de Isabella com a mão calejada. - É melhor ficar longe da beirada, está bem?

- Eu nem havia percebido que estava tão perto - ela disse, surpresa ao perceber que estivera com as pontas dos pés fora do solo firme.

- A senhora deve entrar e descansar um pouco, agora. Seu marido nos explicou sobre os problemas que teve, e como precisa ficar livre de preocupações por algum tempo.

A revelação de que Jasper confidenciara a alguém os apuros em que se encontravam - principalmente aos Hogan, que sabiam apenas que estavam ali à espera de um navio com destino à América ou Jamaica, ou qualquer outro lugar que lhes parecesse conveniente - penetrou em seus sentidos embotados o bastante para fazê-la perguntar:

- O que Jasper... o meu marido... contou-lhe sobre esses "problemas" que eu tive?

- Ele explicou que a senhora não poderia ver ou ouvir nada que a deixasse nervosa.

- O que eu mais gostaria de ver - ela disse, quando cruzaram o portãozinho de madeira do chalé, aspirando o aroma de pão recém-assado - era um **jornal!**

- _Em especial, _jornais - o sr. Hogan salientou.

- De qualquer forma, não tenho muita chance de ler um jornal, por aqui – Isabella comentou, sorrindo distraída para um _dos _gémeos, que correra ao seu encontro. - Embora não consiga conceber a ideia de que possa existir, na Inglaterra, um lugar aonde os jornais não cheguem.

- E quem quer saber daquelas notícias? É sempre a mesma coisa... assassinatos, violência, política e danças.

Durante os dois anos em que Isabella permanecera em seu auto-imposto confinamento em Havenhurst, raramente lia os jornais, pois isso apenas a fazia sentir-se ainda mais isolada de Londres e da vida na corte. Agora, entretanto, estava curiosa em saber se haveria alguma menção ao seu desaparecimento, e que importância estariam dando ao fato. Imaginava que os Hogan não soubessem ler, o que não seria algo incomum, mas ainda assim lhe parecia muito estranho que o sr. Hogan não pudesse localizar nem mesmo um jornal velho, em _nenhum _lugar do vilarejo.

- Eu preciso ler um jornal - ela disse, um pouco mais enfática do que pretendia, e o garotinho soltou-lhe a perna que estivera abraçando. - Quer que eu a ajude em alguma coisa, sra. Hogan?

- ofereceu-se, assim que entraram, tentando amenizar a impressão de ansiedade que deixara no ar.

A sra. Hogan estava no sétimo mês de gravidez e vivia trabalhando sem parar, com uma expressão de eterno contentamento no rosto.

- Em nada, sra. Roberts. Apenas sente-se aqui à mesa e descanse. Vou lhe trazer uma boa xícara de chá.

- Preciso de um jornal muito mais que de chá.

- Timmy! - a sra. Hogan sibilou. - Vá guardar isso, agora mesmo, está ouvindo? _Timmy _- repetiu, num aviso, mas como sempre o alegre garotinho a ignorou.

Em vez de obedecer, o menino puxou de leve a saia de Isabella, tentando chamar-lhe a atenção, no instante exato em que o pai retirou um objeto da sua mãozinha.

- É para a moça! - Timmy chorou, subindo no colo de Isabella. - Eu trouxe para a moça!

Em sua surpresa, Isabella quase derrubou a criança no chão.

- É um jornal! - exclamou, lançando um olhar acusador ao sr. Hogan e, depois, à esposa dele, e ambos tiveram a gentileza de exibir um rubor sob a pele bronzeada. - Sr. Hogan, por favor... deixe-me ver este jornal.

- A senhora está ficando nervosa, exatamente como seu marido disse que ficaria, se visse um destes.

- Estou ficando nervosa - ela retrucou, com tanta paciência e educação quanto conseguiu - porque o senhor _não _quer me deixar ver o jornal.

- É um jornal velho - ele argumentou. - Tem mais de três semanas.

Parecia estranho, mas aquela discussão por causa de um estúpido jornal provocou a primeira emoção verdadeira em Isabella, depois de muito tempo. A recusa do homem em permitir que ela o lesse a deixava furiosa; e seus comentários anteriores a respeito de sua necessidade de descansar e sobre seu nervosismo, fizeram-na sentir-se bastante desconfortável.

- Não precisam se preocupar, pois não estou nem um pouco nervosa - disse, enviando um largo sorriso à sra. Hogan, que era quem tomava a maioria das decisões na casa. - Só estou querendo saber sobre as frivolidades de Londres... como qual será a moda para esta estação, por exemplo.

- As damas estão usando azul - a sra. Hogan falou, retribuindo-lhe o sorriso e balançando a cabeça para o marido, indicando que não devia entregar o jornal a Isabella. - Agora a senhora já sabe. Azul... não é uma linda cor?

- Então a senhora é capaz de ler? - disse Isabella, obrigando os dedos a imobilizarem-se para não tirar o jornal das mãos do sr. Hogan, embora estivesse disposta a fazer isso, se fosse necessário.

- Mamãe sabe ler - um dos gémeos confirmou, sorrindo.

- Sr. e sra. Hogan - ela começou, num tom calmo e sensato -, devo avisá-los de que ficarei muito, mas muito "nervosa" se não me deixarem ver este jornal. Na verdade, acho que vou sair pelas ruas e bater de porta em porta, até encontrar alguém que possa me emprestar um.

Foi a firmeza na voz dela, como a de uma mãe ralhando com seus filhos travessos, que pareceu atingir os brios da sra. Hogan.

- Não vai adiantar nada a senhora percorrer o vilarejo à procura de outro jornal - a mulher admitiu. - Pelo que sei, existe apenas um exemplar entre nós, e é a minha vez de ler. O sr. Willys ganhou-o de um capitão de navio, na semana passada.

- Então, será que posso vê-lo, por favor? – Isabella insistiu, sentindo a mão comichar de vontade de arrancar o jornal da enorme mão do pescador, enquanto uma imagem maluca de _si _mesma correndo atrás do homem na tentativa de conseguir o que queria lhe surgia na mente.

- Bem, já que a senhora parece tão interessada em saber sobre a moda, e essas coisas, eu, por mim, não vejo que mal pode haver, embora seu marido tenha sido muito firme em dizer que não deveria...

- Meu marido não me obriga a fazer tudo o que ele quer – Isabella interrompeu.

- Pois está me parecendo - o sr. Hogan intercedeu, sorrindo - que ela gosta _de _usar as calças de vez em quando, exatamente como você, Kate.

- Dê-lhe o jornal, Garret – Kate falou, com um sorriso exasperado.

- Acho que prefiro ler no meu quarto, se me derem licença – Isabella disse, assim que finalmente pegou o jornal.

Pela maneira como o casal a observou saindo, percebeu que Jasper devia tê-los feito quase imaginar que ela fugira de um hospício. Sentando-se na cama estreita, abriu o jornal.

MARQUÊS DE KENSINGTON ACUSADO PELOS ASSASSINATOS DA ESPOSA E CUNHADO.

CÂMARA DOS LORDES CONVOCADA PARA OUVIR O DEPOIMENTO ESPERA-SE CONDENAÇÃO PARA OS DOIS CRIMES

Um grito de aflição e total desespero subiu pela garganta de Isabella, que se pôs de pé num salto, mantendo os olhos colados no jornal entre suas mãos crispadas.

- Não - disse, balançando a cabeça com louca incredulidade.

- Não - repetiu para as paredes. - _Não!_

Leu as palavras, milhares de palavras macabras, palavras grotescas pnentiras e insinuações repugnantes que passavam diante de seus olhos e faziam suas emoções recrudescerem. Depois, tornou a ler, esperando tirar delas algum sentido, e teve de reler por mais duas vezes, até que conseguisse começar a pensar.

Nos cinco minutos seguintes, as emoções de Isabella variaram do pânico à sensatez. Com uma rapidez quase histérica, pesava as alternativas e tentava fazer opções. Não importava o que Edward tivesse feito a Jasper, ele _não _assassinara ninguém. De acordo com a notícia do jornal, haviam sido apresentadas provas de que Jasper tentara matar Edward por duas vezes, mas naquele momento nada disso se registrava de fato na mente de Isabella. Tudo o que ela sabia era que o início do julgamento estava marcado para o dia dezoito - três dias atrás - e que havia uma grande possibilidade de Edward ser condenado à forca, e que a maneira mais rápida de se chegar a Londres seria seguir de barco pela primeira parte do caminho, e não por terra.

Largou o jornal sobre a cama e correu para fora do quarto.

- Sr. e sra. Hogan - foi logo dizendo, tentando lembrar-se de que eles já acreditavam que ela era um pouco perturbada, há uma notícia no jornal... uma notícia grave, que diz respeito a mim. Preciso voltar para Londres o mais depressa possível.

- Agora se acalme, senhora - disse o sr. Hogan, com gentil firmeza. - A senhora não devia ter lido aquele jornal. Bem que seu marido avisou que ficaria nervosa.

- Meu _marido _está sendo julgado por assassinato! - ela argumentou, em desespero.

- Seu marido está lá no porto, informando-se sobre o navio que vai levá-los numa viagem para conhecer o mundo.

- Não, aquele é o meu _irmão._

- Era o seu marido, hoje à tarde - lembrou-a o sr. Hogan.

- Ele _nunca _foi meu marido, _sempre _foi meu irmão – Isabella insistiu. - Meu marido... meu marido de verdade está sendo julgado por ter me matado.

- Madame - o pescador falava, num tom tranquilizador -, a senhora não está morta.

- Ah, _meu Deus _– Isabella exclamou em desespero, afastando os cabelos do rosto enquanto tentava pensar no que fazer, em como convencê-lo a levá-la de barco até a costa. Virou-se para a sra. Hogan, que costurava um remendo na camisa do filho e a observava com curiosidade. - Sra. Hogan? - Ajoelhando-se, tomou as mãos ásperas da mulher entre as suas, obrigando-a a encará-la, e numa voz quase calma começou a expor seu drama: - Sra. Hogan, eu não sou louca, não sou desequilibrada, mas estou com problemas e quero lhe explicar tudo. A senhora reparou que não tenho sido feliz, aqui?

- Sim, minha querida, nós reparamos.

- E leu as notícias no jornal, sobre Lady Cullen?

- Li, sim, cada palavra. Mas leio um pouco devagar, e confesso que não entendo nada desses termos legais que eles usam.

- Sra. Hogan, eu sou Lady Cullen. Não, não olhe para o seu marido, olhe para mim. Veja bem o meu rosto. Estou preocupada e com medo, mas acredita mesmo que eu seja louca?

- Eu... eu não sei.

- Durante o tempo em que estive aqui, alguma vez eu fiz ou disse alguma coisa que a levou a pensar que eu seria desequilibrada? Ou a senhora diria que eu parecia apenas muito infeliz, e um pouco temerosa?

- Eu não diria que... - a sra. Hogan hesitou, e por um breve instante, houve uma compreensão, uma comunicação silenciosa que às vezes ocorre quando uma mulher pede ajuda a outra. Eu _não _acho que a senhora seja louca.

- Obrigada – Isabella suspirou, apertando-lhe as mãos com gratidão, antes de continuar falando, quase consigo mesma: Agora que estamos nos entendendo, preciso encontrar um meio de lhes provar quem sou... e quem é Jasper. No jornal... - lembrou-se, procurando mentalmente a prova mais rápida, mais fácil, até agarrar-se a _qualquer _prova. - A notícia diz que se acredita que o marquês de Kensington tenha assassinado a esposa, Lady _Isabella, e o _irmão dela, _Jasper _Swan, a senhora se lembra?

A sra. Hogan assentiu.

- Mas são nomes bastante comuns - argumentou.

- Não, não comece a pensar ainda – Isabella pediu, agitada.

- Vou encontrar mais uma prova do que digo, num minuto. Espere, já sei! Venha comigo!

Quase arrancou a pobre mulher da cadeira e arrastou-a para dentro do quarto exíguo, com as duas camas onde ela e Jasper dormiam. Sob o olhar atento do sr. Hogan, que as seguira e parara na porta, Isabella pegou a bolsinha de baixo do travesseiro e abriu-a.

- Veja quanto dinheiro tenho comigo. É muito mais do que pessoas comuns como Jasper e eu... isto é, como pessoas que vocês _pensam _que Jasper e eu somos... podem ter, não acham?

- Não sei dizer com certeza.

- Não, é claro que não – Isabella apressou-se em concordar, percebendo que começava a perder a confiança da sra. Hogan.

- Espere um pouco, eu já sei! - Correu para a cama e apontou o jornal. - Leia onde dizem sobre a roupa que acham que eu estava usando, quando parti.

- Não preciso ler. Disseram que era uma roupa verde. Verde com enfeites pretos. Ou acham que também poderia ser uma saia marrom com uma jaqueta cor de creme.

- Ou... – Isabella finalizou triunfante, enquanto abria as duas valises onde guardava as poucas peças de roupa que trouxera. - Também pensaram que podia ser um traje de viagem cor de cinza, não é?

A sra. Hogan fez que sim, e Isabella retirou todas as roupas da mala, que batiam com a descrição, e estendeu-as sobre a cama com uma expressão vitoriosa. Pelo rosto da mulher, soube que ela estava acreditando e que seria capaz de fazer com que o marido também acreditasse.

Girando o corpo, começou sua campanha para convencer o confuso sr. Hogan.

- Preciso voltar para Londres já... e seria bem mais rápido _se _eu fosse de barco.

- Daqui a duas semanas deve chegar um navio que vai até...

- Sr. Hogan, eu não posso esperar. O julgamento já começou há três dias e, pelo que sei, podem ter acusado meu marido de ter cometido assassinato contra mim, e estão planejando enforcá-lo!

- Mas - _o _homem gritou, irritado - a senhora não está morta!

- Exatamente! E é por isso que preciso voltar e provar a verdade a eles. Não posso ficar aqui, esperando navios chegarem ao porto. Eu lhe pagarei a quantia que pedir, se levar-me para Tilbery em seu barco. A partir de lá as estradas são boas, e posso alugar uma carruagem para o restante da viagem.

- Não sei, senhora... Eu gostaria de ajudar, mas a pesca começou a melhorar nestes dias e... - Calou-se ao ver o profundo desespero com que Isabella o encarava. Depois, olhou de relance para a esposa, erguendo as mãos com um encolher de ombros.

A sra. Hogan hesitou, mas assentiu.

- Você vai levá-la, Garret.

Isabella abraçou a mulher com toda força.

- Obrigada. Muito obrigada, a vocês dois. Sr. Hogan, quanto o senhor ganharia numa excelente semana de pesca?

O homem disse-lhe a quantia e, pegando a bolsa, ela retirou várias notas, contou-as e passou-as para as mãos dele.

- Aqui tem cinco vezes mais - disse. Aquela foi a primeira vez que Isabella Swan Thorton pagou mais do que o necessário por alguma coisa. - Será que podemos partir esta noite?

- Eu... acho que sim, mas não é muito aconselhável sair em alto-mar durante a noite.

- Mas precisa ser hoje. Não posso perder mais nem um momento. - Mesmo enquanto falava, ela tentava afastar o terror inominável de que já poderia ser tarde demais.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - A voz de Jasper elevou-se de surpresa ao ver as roupas de Isabella espalhadas pela cama. Então seu olhar deparou com o jornal e, com um brilho de raiva, voou na direção dos Hogan. - Eu lhes disse para não...

- Jasper – Isabella interrompeu -, nós precisamos conversar. A sós.

- Garret, creio que devemos sair para um passeio - disse a sra. Hogan.

Foi naquele instante que Isabella se deu conta, pela primeira vez, que Jasper devia estar lhe ocultando o jornal por saber o que estava acontecendo. A ideia de que ele sabia de tudo e não lhe contara foi quase tão terrível quanto descobrir que Edward estava sendo acusado pela morte de ambos.

- Por quê, Jasper? - indagou, num súbito ímpeto de raiva.

- Por que o _quê? _- ele disparou de volta.

- Por que não me falou sobre as notícias do jornal?

- Eu não queria que ficasse aborrecida.

- _Aborrecida? _- ela gritou, e então percebeu que não tinha tempo a perder com uma discussão. - Nós precisamos voltar para Londres.

- Voltar? Eu não vou voltar coisa nenhuma! Ele que morra enforcado pelo meu assassinato. E espero que seja isso mesmo que aconteça àquele bastardo!

- Bem, ele não será enforcado pelo meu - ela retrucou, começando a guardar as roupas na mala.

- Receio que sim, Isabella.

A repentina suavidade na voz dele e sua completa indiferença fizeram o coração de Isabella gelar. Uma terrível suspeita crescia em seu íntimo.

- Se eu tivesse deixado um bilhete, como queria fazer - começou -, nada disso teria acontecido. Edward poderia tê-lo mostrado a... - Interrompeu-se, compreendendo tudo de repente. De acordo com o depoimento das testemunhas publicado no jornal, fora Jasper quem tentara matar Edward duas vezes, e não o contrário.

E se Jasper mentira a respeito disso, então ele poderia - não, certamente ele _havia mentido _sobre todo o resto. A antiga e conhecida dor da traição atingiu-a em cheio, só que dessa vez fora seu irmão quem a traíra, e não Edward. Na verdade, nunca havia sido Edward.

- Foi tudo uma mentira suja, não é? - perguntou com uma calma que encobria uma profunda revolta.

- Ele destruiu minha vida – Jasper sibilou encarando-a com ódio, como se _ela _fosse a traidora. - E não _é tudo _mentira. Cullen me fez prisioneiro num de seus navios, mas consegui escapar em San Delora.

Isabella respirou fundo, trémula.

- E suas costas? Como aquilo aconteceu?

- Eu estava sem dinheiro, diabos! Não tinha nada, exceto as roupas do corpo, quando desembarquei do navio. Por isso, vendi-me como escravo para pagar uma passagem para a América.

- Virou-se para ela, furioso. - E era _assim _que meu patrão castigava os servos que rou... que não trabalhavam com a rapidez que ele exigia!

- Você ia dizer _roubavam _- ela exclamou, tremendo. - Não minta mais para mim, Jasper! E quanto às minas... as minas sobre as quais você falou... os buracos negros no solo?

- Trabalhei numa mina por alguns meses - ele disse, por entre os dentes, encaminhando-se para ela com passos ameaçadores.

Isabella agarrou a bolsa e afastou-se, mas Jasper segurou-a pelos ombros, machucando-a.

- Vi coisas horríveis - foi dizendo -, fiz coisas horríveis! E tudo porque tentei defender sua honra, enquanto você bancava a vagabunda para aquele desgraçado!

Isabella tentou se desvencilhar, mas ele a prendia com força. Um súbito medo começou a invadi-la.

- Quando afinal consegui voltar para cá, peguei um jornal _e _li tudo sobre a minha irmãzinha, que se transformara na mais elegante dama de todas as festas da corte, e eu apodrecendo numa selva, colhendo cana de açúcar...

- A sua irmãzinha - ela gritou, com voz trémula – estava vendendo tudo o que possuíamos para pagar as suas malditas dívidas! Você teria ido parar na cadeia, se aparecesse por aqui antes que eu despojasse Havenhurst de todos os seus bens! Calou-se por um instante, tomada de pânico. – Jasper, por favor... - soluçou, os olhos marejados de lágrimas perscrutando o rosto duro que a encarava. - Por favor... Você é meu irmão. E parte do que você diz é verdade: eu _sou a _culpada por muita coisa do que lhe aconteceu. Não foi Edward, fui _eu. _Ele poderia ter-lhe causado males muito maiores, se fosse realmente cruel - argumentou. - Poderia entregá-lo à polícia. Isso é o que a maioria dos homens teria feito, e você passaria o resto da vida numa cela.

A pressão das mãos dele aumentou, e seu rosto estava lívido. Isabella perdeu a batalha contra as lágrimas, e até mesmo a batalha para tentar odiar o irmão por tudo o que ele planejara fazer contra Edward. Soltando um suspiro sufocado, pousou a mão no peito dele, as lágrimas correndo em seu rosto.

- Jasper - disse, angustiada -, eu amo você, e acredito que você também me ame. Se pretende impedir-me de voltar para Londres, receio que terá de me matar, pois essa é a única maneira.

Jasper empurrou-a para trás, como se o contato com a pele dela lhe queimasse os dedos. Ela caiu sobre a cama, ainda segurando a bolsa aberta. Enchendo-se de tristeza e piedade por tudo

o que ele havia passado, observou-o andar pelo quarto como um animal enjaulado. Devagar, retirou todo o dinheiro da bolsa, deixou-o sobre a cama e separou apenas algumas notas que precisaria para pagar o coche de aluguel.

Jazz - chamou-o, baixinho. Os ombros dele se enrijeceram ao ouvir o apelido de infância. - Venha aqui, por favor. Isabella podia ver a luta que se desencadeava na mente dele, enquanto continuava andando pelo cómodo. Então, ele parou e foi para perto da cama onde ela estava.

- Há uma pequena fortuna aqui - disse Isabella, com a _mesma _voz suave e triste. - É toda sua. Pode usá-la para ir aonde quiser. - Tocou-lhe o braço levemente. - Jazz? - Sussurrou, procurando-lhe os olhos. - Está tudo acabado. Não haverá mais vinganças, entendeu? Pegue o dinheiro e parta no primeiro navio, para qualquer lugar.

Ele abriu a boca e Isabella apressou-se em balançar a cabeça

- Não me diga para onde, se é o que pretendia fazer. As pessoas irão me questionar a seu respeito, e se eu não souber as respostas você terá certeza de que estará a salvo de mim, de Edward _e _até mesmo da lei inglesa. - Viu-o engolir repetidas vezes, os olhos fixos no dinheiro. - Daqui a seis meses - continuou, enquanto o desespero iluminava seus pensamentos -, vou depositar mais dinheiro em qualquer banco que você determinar. Coloque um anúncio no _Times, _para Isabella... Duncan - inventou, rapidamente -, e eu farei o depósito no nome que você indicar.

Ele mostrava-se incapaz de se mover e ela agarrou a bolsa com força entre as mãos trémulas.

- Jazz, você precisa decidir agora. Não há mais tempo a perder.

Jasper parecia estar lutando para ignorar tudo o que ela dissera. Após um instante interminável, exalou um suspiro profundo e um pouco da tensão esvaiu-se de seu rosto.

- Você sempre teve um coração de manteiga - falou com resignação, os olhos examinando cada traço do rosto da irmã.

Sem dizer mais nada, pegou a valise e atirou dentro dela as poucas peças de roupa que tinha, e recolheu o dinheiro na cama. Isabella pestanejou, tentando afastar as lágrimas.

- Não se esqueça - murmurou, sufocada. – Isabella Duncan.

Jasper parou na porta e virou-se para ela.

- Isto já é o bastante - disse. Por um momento, irmão _e _irmã trocaram um longo olhar, sabendo que seria a última vez que se veriam. Então, os lábios dele curvaram-se num breve sorriso de dor. - Adeus... Bella.

Só depois que o viu passar pela janela do quarto, seguindo na direção da estrada que levava ao porto, Isabella permitiu-se relaxar e atirou-se na cama, exausta. Baixou a cabeça, olhando para a bolsinha que continuava agarrando com os dedos crispados, e deixou o pranto correr livremente: lágrimas de tristeza, misturadas às lágrimas de alívio... mas todas elas eram por seu irmão, e não por si mesma.

Finalmente largou a bolsa, onde havia guardado sua pistola.

E, naquele instante, deu-se conta de que, se Jasper não tivesse concordado em deixá-la partir, ela teria apontado a arma para seu próprio irmão.

* * *

_Odeio esse irmão da Bella! Aff_

_Mais ainda bem que ela descobriu a tempo toda a sujeira kkkk... Eu queria era que o Edward tivesse pegado o Jasper, e dado uns tapas nele. Mais como as coisas não acontecem como queremos, o desfecho foi esse!_

_Meninas, o livro está acabando, e garanto para vocês que Bella e Edward teram um final feliz sim... Mais só que para chegar nesse final feliz, vai haver muito sofrimento de ambas partes... Mais eu garanto que o final do livro é lindoooo, de chorar mesmo! Os dois agora estão magoados, mais quando se colocarem um no lugar do outro a coisa vai fluir. kkkk_

_Bom agora nos resta saber que danos esse julgamento vai causar. Eu ainda estou com raiva da Bellinha, e morrendo pelo Edward. Mais essa raiva é passageira! *-*_

_Então meus amores... Até mais tarde, vou postar mais um capitulo para vocês hoje!_

_Quero começar a postar já no dia 1/01/2014 a minha adaptação favorita, que amo de paixão " Agora e Sempre", então fiquem comigo._

_Meninas outra coisa, em parceria com a Gisele Ribeiro adaptamos o livro O Diabo de Highlands, meninas leiam essa adaptação é maravilhosa. Cheia de romance, confusão, mistério, e muito, mais muito engraçada. A Gisele que está postando, então dêem uma passadinha lá e se deliciem com essa adaptação._

_Fiquem com Deus... Bom Domingo a todasssss! Robsteijoooos_

_Até mais tarde!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Oi Meus amoresss... Boooa Tarde! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim*-*... Estou postando o penúltimo capítulo dessa adaptação que adoro... E nesse capítulo teremos o confronto entre Edward e Bella! Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella fez a viagem de quatro dias de Helmshead a Londres em dois dias e meio - um recorde que conseguiu bater graças ao método eficaz, ainda que caro e perigoso, de pagar somas exorbitantes aos cocheiros que concordavam em viajar durante a noite, além de sempre dormir na carruagem. Suas únicas paradas na longa jornada foram para trocar os cavalos, mudar de roupa e engolir rapidamente uma refeição ocasional. E em qualquer lugar que parasse todas as pessoas, desde os cavalariços aos estalajadeiros, só falavam sobre o julgamento de Edward Cullen, o marquês de Kensington.

Conforme os quilómetros iam sendo percorridos, os dias transformavam-se em noites e madrugadas cinzentas, e depois o ciclo todo recomeçava. Isabella ouvia o bater constante das patas dos cavalos e as batidas de seu próprio coração aterrorizado.

Às dez horas da manhã, seis dias depois do início do julgamento de Edward, a carruagem empoeirada em que estivera viajando parou diante da casa da duquesa de Hawthorne, em Londres. Isabella saltou para fora antes mesmo que os degraus fossem baixados, levantando as saias assim que os pés tocaram a rua _e _correndo escadaria acima para bater à porta.

- O que, em nome de Deus, está...? - murmurou a duquesa, parando no vestíbulo, sendo distraída de seu caminhar preocupado pelo estrondo da aldrava de bronze contra a madeira.

O mordomo abriu a porta e Isabella passou por ele correndo.

- Vossa Graça! - exclamou. - Eu...

- _Você! _- disse a duquesa, imobilizando-se ao deparar com aquela mulher desgrenhada e coberta de poeira que abandonara o marido, causara um furor de sofrimento e escândalo e, agora, irrompia em seu vestíbulo, mais parecendo uma linda faxineira empoeirada, quando já era tarde demais. - Alguém deveria lhe dar uma surra! - disparou.

- Sem dúvida Edward vai querer encarregar-se disso, mas depois. Agora, o que preciso... – Isabella fez uma pausa, tentando controlar o pânico e colocar seu plano em prática passo a passo. preciso entrar em Westminster. E a senhora tem de me ajudar, pois não permitirão a entrada de uma mulher na Câmara dos Lordes.

- O julgamento está em seu sexto dia, e não me importo de lhe dizer que as coisas _não _estão correndo bem.

- Diga-me _depois! _– Isabella falava num tom de comando que poderia muito bem ser creditado à própria duquesa. - Apenas pense em alguém de influência que consiga me fazer entrar lá... alguém que a senhora conheça. Cuido do resto quando estiver lá dentro.

Com um ligeiro atraso, a duquesa compreendeu que, apesar de seu comportamento imperdoável, Isabella era agora a maior esperança para a absolvição de Edward, e finalmente entrou em ação.

- Faulkner! - chamou, virando-se na direção do que parecia ser uma escadaria.

- Vossa Graça? - a criada pessoal da duquesa perguntou, materializando-se no balcão acima do vestíbulo.

- Leve esta jovem _a _um dos quartos de hóspedes. Mande escovar a roupa dela e arrume-lhe os cabelos. Ramsey! - estalou os dedos, fazendo com que o mordomo a seguisse para o salão azul, onde sentou-se na escrivaninha. - Leve este bilhete direto a Westminster. Diga que é de minha parte e que deve ser entregue _imediatamente _a Lord Kyleton. Vai encontrá-lo em seu posto na Câmara dos Lordes. - Escreveu depressa e entregou a carta ao mordomo. - Aí diz que é para ele interromper o julgamento _agora mesmo. E _também que estaremos à espera dele na frente de Westminster, na minha carruagem, para que nos faça entrar na Câmara.

- Agora mesmo, Vossa Graça - disse Ramsey, já saindo da sala.

A duquesa o seguiu, continuando a proferir ordens:

- Na remota possibilidade de Kyleton ter decidido eximirse de suas responsabilidades e não ter comparecido ao julgamento hoje, mande um lacaio até a residência dele, outro à de White e mais um à casa daquela atriz que ele pensa que ninguém sabe que mantém na rua Blorind. Você - acrescentou, enviando um olhar gélido a Isabella -, venha comigo. Tem muito a explicar, madame, e é isso que vai fazer enquanto Faulkner dá um jeito na sua aparência.

- _Não _vou me preocupar com a aparência num momento como esse! - gritou Isabella numa explosão de raiva.

A duquesa encarou-a franzindo a testa e examinando seus cabelos despenteados.

- Você veio para persuadi-los de que seu marido é inocente?

- Bem, é claro que sim. Eu...

- Então não o envergonhe mais do que já fez até agora! Está parecendo uma fugitiva de um motim no hospício de Bedlam. Terá sorte se não decidirem mandar _você _para a forca, por lhes causar tantos problemas! - Começou a subir a escada, com Isabella seguindo-a a passos lentos e ouvindo seu sermão apenas com uma vaga atenção. - Agora, se aquele bastardo de seu irmão nos der a honra de também aparecer, talvez Edward não precise passar nem uma noite no calabouço, que é _exatamente _onde Emmett acha que ele vai parar, caso os advogados de acusação consigam o que pretendem.

Isabella parou no terceiro degrau.

- A senhora quer fazer o _favor _de me ouvir por um momento? - começou, irritada.

- Vou ouvir tudo quando estivermos a caminho de Westminster - a duquesa retrucou, sarcástica. - Aliás, ouso dizer que Londres inteira estará ansiosa para saber o que você tem a dizer em sua defesa, nos jornais de amanhã!

- Pelo amor de Deus! – Isabella gritou às costas dela, tentando pensar, quase insana, a quem mais poderia apelar para uma ajuda mais eficiente. Uma hora era uma eternidade! - Eu não vim apenas mostrar que estou viva. Posso provar que Jasper também está vivo e que não sofreu nenhum dano pelas mãos de Edward, e...

A duquesa girou o corpo e começou a descer a escadaria. Seu olhar examinava o rosto de Isabella com um misto de desespero e esperança.

- Faulkner! - gritou, sem se virar. - Pegue tudo o que precisa. Você pode arrumar Lady Cullen na carruagem mesmo!

Quinze minutos depois, o cocheiro da duquesa puxou as rédeas dos cavalos com toda a força diante de Westminster, e Lord Kyleton acercou-se da carruagem, com Ramsey correndo desajeitado em _seu _encalço.

- O que diabos... - ele começou.

- Ajude-nos a descer - interrompeu a duquesa. - Explico tudo enquanto estivermos entrando. Mas, primeiro, conte-me como está a situação, lá dentro.

- Nada boa. Péssima, aliás... para Kensington. O principal advogado de acusação está em sua melhor forma, hoje. Até agora conseguiu apresentar argumentos convincentes de que, embora existam rumores de que Lady Cullen esteja viva, não há nenhuma _prova _concreta disso.

Virou-se para ajudar Isabella, a quem nunca conhecera, a descer da carruagem, enquanto continuava resumindo as táticas da promotoria para a duquesa.

- Para explicar os rumores de que Lady Cullen foi vista numa estalagem com um homem desconhecido, os promotores estão insinuando que Kensington contratou um jovem casal para fingir serem sua esposa e o alegado amante... uma insinuação que soa bastante plausível, uma vez que já se passou um longo tempo desde que supostamente ela foi vista, e um bom tempo também desde que o joalheiro se apresentou para dar seu depoimento. Por fim - concluiu, quando atravessaram a entrada -, os promotores também conseguiram mostrar-se bastante lógicos ao argumentar que, caso ela não esteja morta, então é óbvio que teme pela própria vida, do contrário já teria se apresentado. E isso se dá, segundo eles, porque Lady Cullen deve saber o tipo de monstro cruel que é o marido. E se ele é um monstro cruel, foi capaz de matar o cunhado. O desaparecimento de Jasper é o crime para o qual eles acreditam ter mais evidências para mandá-lo ao calabouço.

- Bem, a primeira parte disso tudo já está resolvida. Você interrompeu o julgamento? - a duquesa perguntou.

- Interromper o julgamento? - repetiu o lorde, atónito. Minha cara duquesa, só o príncipe ou Deus seriam capazes de parar este julgamento.

- Pois terão de incluir Lady Cullen nesta lista - disparou a duquesa.

Lord Kyleton virou-se e fitou Isabella, sua expressão indo do choque ao alívio e, depois, a um desprezo evidente. Desviou o olhar e voltou para frente, com a mão estendendo-se para a pesada porta guardada por sentinelas.

- Aguardem um instante - disse. - Vou mandar um bilhete para que o advogado de Kensington nos encontre aqui fora. Dirigindo-se à duquesa, acrescentou: - Não converse com ninguém, nem revele a identidade desta jovem até que Peter Delham venha lhes falar. Desconfio que ele vai querer dar a notícia como uma surpresa, no momento certo.

Isabella imobilizou-se, cruzando os braços como se tentasse se proteger do olhar de penetrante desdém que o lorde lhe enviara. Mas sabia o que o causara: aos olhos de todos os que acompanharam as reportagens nos jornais, ela estava morta ou era uma adúltera que abandonara o marido por um amante não identificado. E, desde que estava ali em carne e osso, e não morta, era óbvio que Lord Kyleton acreditava na segunda hipótese. Isabella tinha consciência de que todos os outros homens, fechados na câmara cavernosa do outro lado daquela porta, incluindo seu marido, iriam pensar a mesma coisa, até que ela lhes provasse que estavam errados.

A duquesa mal falara durante o trajeto até ali; ouvira as explicações de Isabella com atenção, mas era evidente que queria vê-las aprovadas naquela câmara antes de aceitá-las por si mesma. Aquela recusa de fé por parte da duquesa, que acreditara em Isabella quando ninguém mais o fizera, deixou-a muito mais magoada do que o olhar de condenação de Lord Kyleton.

Poucos minutos depois o lorde retornou ao vestíbulo.

- Peter Delham recebeu meu recado momentos atrás avisou. - Vamos ver o que acontece em seguida.

- Você disse a ele que Lady Cullen está aqui?

- Saiba Vossa Graça que não - respondeu ele, exasperado. Num julgamento, a escolha do melhor momento pode significar tudo. Delham deve decidir o que quer fazer, e quando deseja fazer.

Isabella sentia vontade de gritar de frustração, diante de mais aquele atraso. Edward estava do outro lado das portas, e ela queria tanto poder cruzá-las e apresentar-se que lhe custava um esforço físico ficar ali parada. Disse a si mesma que em poucos minutos ele iria vê-la e ouvir o que teria a dizer. Apenas mais uns poucos minutos, antes que pudesse explicar que era com Jasper que estivera viajando, e não com um amante. Assim que ele entendesse tudo, sem dúvida iria perdoá-la - eventualmente - por todo o sofrimento que lhe causara. Isabella não se importava com o que pensariam dela as centenas de lordes encerrados naquela câmara; podia suportar-lhes a censura pelo resto da vida, contanto que Edward a perdoasse.

Depois do que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, e não quinze minutos, as portas abriram-se e Peter Delham, o advogado de defesa de Edward, passou para o vestíbulo.

- Em nome de Deus, o que você quer, Kyleton? Estou fazendo o possível para evitar que este julgamento se transforme num massacre e você me tira de lá no meio do depoimento mais prejudicial que já tivemos!

Lord Kyleton lançou um olhar incerto à sua volta, para os poucos homens que vagavam pelo vestíbulo, e fechando a mão em concha no ouvido de Delham, falou rapidamente. Os olhos do advogado congelaram sobre o rosto de Isabella e, no mesmo instante, segurou-lhe o braço e marchou na direção de uma porta fechada.

- Vamos conversar aqui dentro - disse, tenso.

A sala onde entraram continha apenas uma mesa e seis cadeiras de espaldar reto. Delham foi direto para a mesa e atirou-se numa cadeira atrás dela. Fitou Isabella por cima das mãos cruzadas, perscrutando cada traço como se seus olhos fossem dragas azuis e, quando falou, a voz mais parecia um punhal de gelo.

- Lady Cullen, quanta _bondade _sua ter encontrado tempo para nos fazer uma visita! Será que eu estaria sendo muito indiscreto se perguntasse sobre seu paradeiro nestas últimas seis semanas?

Naquele momento, a única coisa que Isabella pensou foi que, se o advogado de Edward se sentia daquela forma a seu respeito, ela iria defrontar-se com um ódio muito maior quando finalmente falasse com o próprio Edward.

- Eu... eu posso imaginar o que o senhor deve estar pensando - começou, num tom conciliatório.

Ele interrompeu, sarcástico:

- Ah, creio que não pode, madame. Se pudesse, estaria horrorizada, neste momento.

- Posso explicar tudo - ela afirmou.

- É _mesmo! _- ele ironizou, com desdém. - Mas é uma pena que não tenha feito isso há mais de um mês!

- É para isso que estou aqui _agora _- ela retrucou, agarrando-se a um frágil fio de autocontrole.

- Pois comece quando quiser - o advogado falou, com sarcasmo. - Há apenas trezentas pessoas do outro lado do vestíbulo, esperando pela sua boa-vontade.

Pânico e frustração fizeram com que a voz de Isabella tremesse e seus nervos explodissem:

- Agora escute bem, meu senhor: eu não viajei por dias e noites sem descanso para ficar aqui parada enquanto o senhor perde tempo me insultando! Vim para cá no instante em que li um jornal e fiquei sabendo que meu marido está em dificuldades. Vim para provar que estou viva e a salvo, e que meu irmão também está vivo!

Em vez de mostrar-se satisfeito ou aliviado, ele pareceu ainda mais irónico do que antes.

- Então me conte tudo, madame. Estou mais do que ansioso para ouvir suas palavras.

- Por que está agindo assim? - ela gritou. - Pelo amor de Deus, eu estou do seu lado!

- Pois dou graças aos céus por não termos mais aliados como a senhora.

Isabella preferiu ignorar tal comentário e passou a fazer um rápido, mas completo, relato de tudo o que acontecera desde o momento em que Jasper surgira atrás dela em Havenhurst. Quando finalizou, levantou-se pronta para atravessar o vestíbulo e fazer o mesmo diante dos lordes, mas Delham continuou ridicularizando-a com seu olhar, observando-a em silêncio sobre as mãos cruzadas.

- Acha que acreditaremos neste conto de fadas? - disparou, por fim. - Seu irmão está vivo, mas não está aqui. Espera mesmo que aceitemos a palavra de uma mulher casada que viajou com um outro homem, que se fez passar por seu marido...?

- Era meu _irmão _- ela salientou, apoiando as mãos sobre a mesa, como se a mera proximidade pudesse fazê-lo entender.

- Parece que _espera _mesmo que acreditemos. Por quê, Lady Cullen? Por que este súbito interesse no bem-estar de seu marido?

- Delham! - a duquesa intercedeu, por fim. - Você está louco? Qualquer um pode ver que ela está dizendo a verdade, até eu própria. E eu não estava inclinada a acreditar numa palavra do que ela dissesse, quando chegou em minha casa! Você está torturando-a sem nenhum motivo...

Sem desviar os olhos do rosto de Isabella, o advogado interrompeu:

- Entenda Vossa Graça que não estou fazendo nada além do que a promotoria tentará fazer com a história que ela contou. E _se _ela não puder sustentá-la aqui, não terá _a _menor chance no banco das testemunhas!

- Eu não entendo nada disso! – Isabella exclamou, movida pelo medo e pela fúria. - Minha presença aqui deve provar que meu marido não me fez mal algum. E tenho uma carta da sra. Hogan, descrevendo meu irmão em detalhes e afirmando que ficamos juntos, hospedados na casa dela. Ela está disposta a vir depor, se for necessário, mas acontece que está esperando um bebé e não poderá viajar com tanta rapidez como eu tive de fazer. Este julgamento é para provar se meu marido é ou não culpado destes crimes. Eu sei a verdade e posso provar que ele é inocente!

- Está enganada, Lady Cullen - Delham retrucou, amargo. - Devido a todo o sensacionalismo e às mais insanas conjecturas da imprensa, esta não é mais uma questão para a verdade e a justiça na Câmara dos Lordes. Tudo isso se transformou num teatro e a promotoria está agora no centro do palco, atuando no papel principal diante de uma plateia de milhares de pessoas por toda a Inglaterra, que vão ler as notícias nos jornais. Pretendem fazer uma atuação primorosa, e é exatamente isso que estão conseguindo. - Fez uma pausa e acrescentou: - Pois bem, vamos ver como a senhora se sai diante deles.

Isabella ficou tão aliviada ao vê-lo finalmente levantar-se que nem mesmo seus últimos comentários sobre os motivos da promotoria a deixaram abalada.

- Eu lhe contei tudo exatamente como aconteceu, e trouxe a carta da sra. Hogan para provar a participação de Jasper. Como lhe disse, ela poderá vir até aqui e descrevê-lo diante de todos e mesmo identificá-lo pelos retratos que tenho dele...

- Talvez sim. Talvez não. Talvez a senhora tenha feito uma descrição minuciosa de seu irmão para esta mulher, e esteja pagando-a para depor a seu favor - Delham retrucou, de novo assumindo o papel do promotor. - A senhora _prometeu _dinheiro a ela, se viesse para cá, por falar nisso?

- Sim, mas...

- Esqueça - o advogado interrompeu, com raiva. - Isso não tem importância.

- Como, não tem importância? - ela repetiu, confusa. Lord Kyleton afirmou que o melhor caso da promotoria, e o mais prejudicial, sempre foi o referente ao meu irmão.

- Como acabei de lhe dizer - ele tornou, com frieza -, essa não é minha preocupação principal, neste momento. Vou colocá-la num lugar onde poderá me ouvir pelos próximos minutos sem ser vista por ninguém. Depois, meu assistente a acompanhará até o banco das testemunhas.

- O senhor... o senhor vai contar a Edward que estou aqui? perguntou Isabella, com a voz sufocada.

- Em absoluto. Quero que ele tenha a primeira imagem da senhora junto com todos os outros. Quero observar a reação inicial dele e julgar sua validade.

Seguido de perto pela duquesa, o advogado levou-os até uma outra porta, deu-lhes passagem, e Isabella percebeu que se encontravam numa espécie de nicho oculto, um cubículo de onde podiam avistar tudo sem serem vistos. Seu pulso acelerou-se enquanto seus sentidos tentavam acostumar-se com o caleidoscópio de cores, movimentos e ruídos. A extensa câmara, com tetos altos e côncavos, vibrava com o som de centenas de conversas murmuradas nas galerias acima e nos bancos abaixo, onde os lordes do reino se sentavam, esperando com impaciência pela continuação do julgamento.

Não muito distante do nicho onde estavam, o lorde Chanceler, com seus trajes em escarlate e peruca branca, sentava-se na tradicional almofada vermelha de onde presidia o julgamento.

Abaixo e em torno dele, havia outros homens de expressões sombrias, usando capas vermelhas e perucas, incluindo oito juizes e os promotores da Coroa. Sentados numa outra mesa, estavam aqueles que Isabella presumiu serem os advogados de defesa de Edward e seus assistentes, mais homens sombrios com roupa escarlate e perucas empoadas.

Ela viu Peter Delham adiantando-se rapidamente pelo corredor e, tomada de desespero, tentou enxergar as pessoas à volta dele. Com certeza Edward estaria por ali... Seu olhar frenético imobilizou-se de repente, ao deparar com o rosto bem-amado. O nome dele emergiu em seus lábios e ela mordeu-os, impedindo-se de gritar, de chamá-lo avisando que estava ali. Ao mesmo tempo um sorriso lacrimejante iluminou-a, porque tudo nele - mesmo a maneira descontraída com que estava sentado - era tão dolorosamente, tão maravilhosamente familiar. Outros acusados sem dúvida estariam sentados com rígida e respeitosa atenção, mas não Edward, ela pensou, sentindo orgulho e, depois, medo. Como se pretendesse demonstrar seu profundo desprezo pela legalidade, pela validade das acusações contra ele, Edward sentava-se no banco dos réus com o braço apoiado na bancada de madeira polida que o circundava, cruzando as pernas com o pé apoiado no joelho. Parecia desinteressado, frio e em completo controle de si mesmo.

- Confio que esteja pronto para prosseguir, sr. Delham disse lorde Chanceler, irritado, e no instante em que a voz potente elevou-se, o imenso salão ficou em silêncio.

Nas galerias suspensas e nos bancos abaixo, os lordes imobilizaram-se, atentos, e viraram-se alertas na direção do Chanceler, todos os presentes o fizeram. Todos, Isabella reparou, exceto Edward, que continuou recostado na cadeira, parecendo agora um pouco impaciente, como se aquele julgamento fosse uma farsa proposital, armada com o único objetivo de desviá-lo de questões mais importantes.

- Peço novas desculpas por este atraso, milordes - disse Delham, depois de parar e cochichar alguma coisa para o mais novo dos advogados de Edward, que se sentava numa mesa próxima.

O rapaz levantou-se abruptamente e fez a volta em torno do salão, dirigindo-se – Isabella percebeu - para o lugar onde ela estava. Voltando-se para o lorde chanceler, Delham falou com extrema cortesia:

- Milorde, se me permitir uma pequena liberdade nos procedimentos, acredito que possamos resolver toda a questão do momento sem mais debates ou depoimentos de testemunhas

- Explique o que pretende, sr. Delham - o chanceler comandou, breve.

- Gostaria de chamar uma testemunha-surpresa, milorde, e lhe fazer uma única pergunta. Depois disso, nosso caro promotor poderá questioná-la à vontade, e pelo tempo que desejar.

O lorde chanceler virou-se para consultar um dos homens que, segundo Isabella supôs, deveria ser o promotor geral.

- O senhor faz alguma objeção, Lord Sutherland?

Lord Sutherland levantou-se, um homem alto com nariz de águia e lábios finos, trajando a capa vermelha e a peruca empoada de praxe.

- Evidente que não, milorde - respondeu, num tom que soava falso. - O sr. Delham já nos fez esperar duas vezes, hoje. O que é um atraso a mais ou a menos na execução da justiça inglesa?

- Faça entrar sua testemunha, sr. Delham. E saiba que não admitirei mais atrasos nestes procedimentos. Está bem claro?

Isabella deu um pulo de susto quando o jovem assistente entrou no cubículo e tocou-lhe o braço. Com os olhos sempre fixos em Edward, ela começou a descer os degraus de madeira, sentindo o coração saltar em seu peito... e isso foi _antes _de Peter Delham dizer, numa voz que chegou até os ouvintes mais distantes:

- Milordes, chamamos para o banco das testemunhas a marquesa de Kensington!

De repente, foi como se ondas de espanto e tensão inundassem toda a câmara. Todos os homens inclinaram-se para frente de seus assentos, mas Isabella nem sequer percebeu. Seus olhos continuavam em Edward, e viu o corpo dele se enrijecer quando se virou em sua direção. Seu rosto transformou-se numa máscara de fúria enregelante, os olhos cor de esmeralda frios e metálicos como o aço.

Tremendo sob a intensidade daquele olhar, Isabella caminhou até o banco das testemunhas e repetiu o juramento que estava sendo lido para ela. Então, Peter Delham aproximou-se.

- A senhora quer dizer o seu nome, por favor, para que todos nesta câmara possam ouvi-la?

Isabella engoliu em seco e, afastando os olhos dos de Edward, disse o mais alto que conseguiu:

- Isabella Marie Swan.

Um verdadeiro pandemônio emergiu em torno dela, e cabeças cobertas de perucas brancas inclinavam-se umas sobre as outras, enquanto o lorde Chanceler bradava por silêncio.

- O tribunal me permitirá verificar esta afirmação e perguntar ao acusado se esta é mesmo sua esposa? - Delham falou, quando a ordem foi restabelecida.

O rosto franzido do chanceler virou-se primeiro para Isabella e, depois, para Edward.

- Pedido concedido.

- Lord Cullen - Delham começou, com muita calma, observando a reação de Edward -, esta mulher diante de nós é a esposa por cujo desaparecimento... isto é, por cujo assassinato... o senhor está sendo acusado?

De lábios cerrados, Edward assentiu.

- Para informação dos presentes, Lord Cullen identificou a testemunha como sendo sua esposa. Não tenho mais perguntas.

Isabella agarrou-se ao espaldar de madeira que contornava o banco das testemunhas, arregalando os olhos para Peter Delham, incapaz de acreditar que ele não iria questioná-la a respeito de Jasper.

- Pois _eu _tenho _várias _perguntas, milordes - disse o promotor geral, Lord Sutherland.

Com o coração disparado, Isabella viu-o aproximar-se devagar, mas quando Lord Sutherland falou, ficou perplexa com o tom de gentileza em sua voz. Mesmo em seu estado de desespero e medo, ela podia sentir o desprezo quase palpável, a fúria machista com que todos ali a fulminavam - todos, exceto ele.

- Lady Cullen - disse Lord Sutherland, parecendo confuso e até um pouco aliviado por ela estar presente para esclarecer toda a questão. - Por favor, a senhora não precisa ficar receosa, pois tenho apenas algumas perguntas a lhe fazer. Será que poderia nos dizer o que a traz aqui com tantos dias de atraso, num estado de evidente ansiedade, a fim de revelar sua presença?

- Eu... vim porque descobri que meu marido é acusado de cometer assassinato contra mim e meu irmão - ela respondeu, tentando falar alto o bastante para ser ouvida por toda a câmara.

- E onde esteve, até agora?

- Estive em Helmshead com meu irmão, Jas...

- Ela disse _irmão? _- inquiriu um dos procuradores da Coroa Lord Sutherland foi atingido pelo mesmo choque que percorreu os outros membros da câmara, causando um novo alvoroço de conversas espantadas, o que, por sua vez, causou mais uma chamada de ordem por parte do lorde Chanceler. O choque do advogado de acusação, entretanto, não durou muito. Recobrando-se quase no mesmo instante, ele disse:

- A senhora veio até aqui para nos dizer que não apenas está viva e a salvo - resumiu, pensativo -, mas também que esteve em companhia de seu irmão? Seu irmão, que esteve desaparecido por dois anos, e de quem ninguém foi capaz de encontrar um traço sequer, fosse o seu investigador particular, sr. Wordsworth, ou os investigadores da Coroa, e nem mesmo aqueles contratados pelo seu marido?

O olhar assustado de Isabella voou na direção de Edward e ricocheteou diante do ódio glacial no rosto dele.

- Sim, isso é correto - respondeu.

- E onde está este irmão? - Para dar ênfase, o promotor fez um largo gesto e olhou em volta, como se procurasse por Jasper.

- A senhora o trouxe consigo, para que possamos vê-lo como a estamos vendo... viva e a salvo?

- Não - ela disse. - Ele não veio, mas...

- Por favor, limite-se a responder a minha pergunta - Lord Sutherland interrompeu. Parecendo pasmado, voltou a falar: Lady Cullen, creio que todos nós gostaríamos de ouvir por que a senhora deixou a segurança e o conforto de seu lar seis semanas atrás, fugindo de seu marido, e agora retorna, neste último e desesperado minuto, clamando que todos cometemos um erro em pensar que sua vida, e a de seu irmão, estivessem em perigo. Comece do princípio, por gentileza.

Isabella ficou tão aliviada por enfim ter a chance de contar sua história que a relatou palavra por palavra, como havia ensaiado durante toda a viagem até lá - evitando as partes que poderiam fazer com que Jasper parecesse um mentiroso ou insano, inclinado a permitir que Edward fosse enforcado por crimes que não cometera. Com cautela, ensaiara as palavras que mostravam Jasper como ela realmente o via - um jovem que fora levado, pelo sofrimento e privação, a ansiar por vingança contra Edward; um jovem a quem Edward salvara do calabouço ou da prisão perpétua por meio do ato caridoso de colocá-lo a bordo de um navio e enviá-lo para terras estrangeiras; um jovem que então sofrera, pelos seus próprios atos não-intencionais, enormes provações e até graves ferimentos físicos, pelos quais acusara Edward Cullen.

Por estar tão desesperada e assustada e por haver praticado tantas vezes o que pretendia dizer, Isabella deu seu testemunho no mesmo tom monótono e desprovido de emoção de um discurso ensaiado, encerrando-o num tempo excepcionalmente curto. A única vez que demonstrou emoção, chegando a engasgar, foi quando teve de confessar que acreditara que seu marido fosse culpado pelas surras de chicote que Jasper sofrera. Durante aquele terrível instante seu olhar penitente deslizou para Edward, e a expressão alterada no rosto dele foi ainda mais apavorante, porque tornara-se entediada - como se ela fosse uma péssima atriz representando um papel ridículo que ele estivesse sendo obrigado a assistir.

Lord Sutherland rompeu o silêncio ensurdecedor que se seguiu ao depoimento com um riso breve e zombeteiro e, subitamente, encarou-a, a voz elevando-se como um trovão.

- Minha cara senhora, tenho mais uma pergunta, e é bastante parecida com a primeira que lhe fiz: quero saber _por quê._

Por algum motivo inexplicável, Isabella sentiu um gélido arrepio de medo percorrer-lhe a espinha, como se seu coração entendesse que algo horrível estivesse acontecendo - ela não estava sendo digna de crédito e, agora, o promotor iria certificar-se definitivamente de que jamais o fosse.

- Por quê... o quê? - ela balbuciou.

- Por que a senhora veio até aqui nos contar uma história tão impressionante, na esperança de salvar a vida deste homem a quem a senhora própria admitiu ter abandonado semanas atrás?

Ela enviou um olhar de apelo a Peter Delham, que encolheu os ombros com resignado desgosto. Petrificada pelo desespero, Isabella lembrou-se das palavras dele na ante-sala, e agora as compreendia: "O _que estou fazendo não é nada além do que a promotoria __fará com a história dela... Isto não é mais uma questão para a verdade e a justiça... é um teatro, e a promotoria pretende fazer uma atuação primorosa..."_

- Lady Cullen! - o promotor exclamou, e começou a disparar perguntas, com tanta rapidez que ela mal conseguia acompanhá-las. - Diga-nos a verdade, Lady Cullen. Aquele homem - apontou acusadoramente para o lugar onde Edward estava sentado - encontrou-a e subornou-a para que voltasse com esta história absurda? Ou será que ele ameaçou matá-la, se a senhora não concordasse em testemunhar? Não é verdade que a senhora não faz a menor ideia de onde se encontra seu irmão? Não é verdade que, conforme a senhora mesma admitiu minutos atrás, a senhora fugiu aterrorizada deste homem cruel? Não é verdade que continua temendo outros atos de crueldade da parte dele...?

- _Não! _– Isabella gritou. Seu olhar percorreu os rostos masculinos em torno dela, e não conseguiu encontrar nenhum que a fitasse com qualquer outra expressão que não fosse desconfiança ou desprezo pela verdade que ela acabara de declarar.

- Não tenho mais perguntas!

- _Espere! _- Naquele espaço de tempo infinitesimal, Isabella deu-se conta de que, se não pudesse convencê-los de que falava a verdade, ao menos poderia tentar dissuadi-los de que era estúpida demais para inventar tal história. - Sim, milorde - falou.

- Não posso negar... a crueldade dele, quero dizer. Sutherland girou de frente para ela, com os olhos iluminando-se. Uma excitação renovada vibrou na grande câmara.

- A senhora admite que ele é um homem cruel?

- Sim, admito - ela afirmou, enfática.

- Minha cara, pobre senhora, poderia nos dar... a todos... alguns exemplos desta crueldade?

- Posso, sim. E quando eu o fizer os senhores irão entender o quão cruel meu marido pode ser, e por que fui obrigada a fugir com Jasper... isto é, o meu irmão. - Loucamente, tentou pensar em meias-verdades que não constituiriam perjúrio, e lembrou-se das palavras de Edward na noite em que fora procurá-la em Havenhurst.

- Continue, por favor. - Todos na galeria inclinaram-se para frente ao mesmo tempo, e Isabella teve a sensação de que o prédio inteiro se curvava em sua direção. - Quando foi a última vez que seu marido teve um comportamento cruel?

- Bem, um pouco antes de eu fugir, ele ameaçou cortar minha mesada... Eu havia gastado demais e odiava ter de confessar isso a ele.

- Teve medo que ele lhe batesse por causa disso?

- Não, mas fiquei com receio de que ele não me desse mais dinheiro, até o trimestre seguinte!

Uma gargalhada ressoou na galeria, e parou de repente. Sutherland franziu a testa, sombrio, mas Isabella continuou tagarelando:

- Meu marido e eu havíamos discutido por esse motivo... a minha mesada, quero dizer, duas noites antes de eu fugir com Jazz.

- E ele mostrou-se agressivo durante a discussão? Isso aconteceu naquela noite em que sua criada testemunhou tê-la visto chorando?

- Sim, creio que sim.

- Por que estava chorando, Lady Cullen?

As galerias avançaram um pouco mais para a frente.

- Eu estava sob uma tensão horrível - ela disse, declarando a verdade. - Queria partir com Jazz e, para isso, tive de vender as lindas esmeraldas que Lord Cullen havia me dado. - Tomada de inspiração, virou-se para o lorde Chanceler. - Afinal, eu _sabia _que ele me compraria outras, o senhor entende. - Risos de surpresa espalharam-se pelas galerias, e era todo o encorajamento de que ela precisava.

Lord Sutherland, entretanto, não estava rindo. Pressentia que ela estava pretendendo ludibriá-lo, mas com a arrogância típica da maioria dos homens, não acreditou que fosse inteligente o bastante para nem sequer tentar, quanto menos conseguir.

- Espera que eu acredite que vendeu suas jóias levada apenas por um impulso caprichoso... apenas um desejo frívolo de evadir-se em companhia de um homem que afirma ter sido seu irmão?

- Bom Deus, eu não sei em que o senhor _deseja _acreditar... Só sei que foi exatamente isso que fiz.

- Madame! - ele disparou. - A senhora estava à beira das lágrimas, conforme o depoimento do joalheiro a quem vendeu as jóias. Se fez isso apenas por um capricho, por que estaria tão abalada?

Isabella enviou-lhe um olhar apalermado.

- Ora, porque eu _gostava _das minhas esmeraldas!

Mais risos eclodiram, desde o térreo até as galerias. Isabella esperou que terminassem, antes de curvar-se outra vez para a frente e dizer, num tom confidente e orgulhoso:

- Meu marido sempre diz que as esmeraldas combinam com meus olhos. Não é uma gracinha?

Sutherland começava a rilhar os dentes, ela reparou. Temendo olhar para Edward, relanceou os olhos por Peter Delham e viu-o observando-a com uma expressão que quase poderia ser definida como de admiração.

- Então! - Sutherland trovejou. - Agora a senhora está querendo nos fazer acreditar que não estava realmente com medo do seu marido!

- É claro que estava. Não acabei de explicar o quanto ele pode ser cruel? - ela respondeu, com outro olhar abobalhado. - E, naturalmente, quando Jazz me mostrou as cicatrizes que tinha nas costas, não pude deixar de pensar que um homem que ameaça cortar a mesada da esposa seria capaz de _qualquer coisa..._

As gargalhadas demoraram muito mais tempo, dessa vez, e mesmo depois que silenciaram, Isabella reparou que havia um ou outro sorriso onde antes houvera apenas condenação e descrédito.

- E - Sutherland recomeçou, quando finalmente pôde ser ouvido - a senhora também acha que vamos acreditar que fugiu com um homem, que afirma ser seu irmão, e esteve confortavelmente abrigada em algum lugar da Inglaterra...

Ela assentiu enfática, e explicou, de bom grado:

- Sim, em Helmshead... um _adorável _vilarejo no litoral. E estava me divert... Isto é, estava _descansando _bastante, até que li os jornais e fiquei sabendo deste julgamento. Jazz achava que eu não deveria voltar, pois ainda se sentia muito zangado por ter sido obrigado a partir num dos navios do meu marido. Mas eu achei que deveria.

- E qual foi o motivo - Sutherland perguntou, por entre _os _dentes cerrados - que a fez decidir voltar, Lady Cullen?

- Achei que Lord Cullen não gostaria muito de ser enforcado... - Mais uma onda de riso explodiu pela Câmara, e Isabella teve de esperar um minuto inteiro, antes de continuar: - Assim, entreguei todo meu dinheiro para Jazz e ele partiu para tentar uma vida mais amena, como eu já lhes disse antes, - Lady Cullen - Sutherland falou, num tom sedoso e ameaçador que fez com que Isabella tremesse -, a senhora sabe o que significa a palavra "perjúrio"? - Creio que significa mentir num lugar como este. - Sabe qual é a punição da Coroa, em casos de perjúrio? Os que cometem este crime são condenados ao cárcere e passam o resto da vida numa cela fria e escura. A senhora iria querer que isso lhe acontecesse?

- Certamente não me parece uma coisa muito agradável - ela disse. - Será que eu poderia levar minhas jóias e vestidos?

Gritos de risos balançaram os candelabros nos tetos côncavos.

- Não, não poderia!

- Bem, então fico muito contente por não ter mentido. Sutherland já não tinha mais certeza se havia sido logrado, mas pressentiu que seus esforços para mostrar Isabella como uma adúltera esperta e ardilosa ou uma esposa aterrorizada e intimidada foram completamente destruídos. A admirável história de sua fuga com o irmão agora ganhava uma certa absurda credibilidade, e ele percebeu isso com um misto de frustração e fúria.

- Madame, a senhora cometeria perjúrio para proteger este homem? - perguntou, estendendo o braço na direção de Edward.

O olhar de Isabella seguiu o gesto e gelou de terror ao ver que ele parecia ainda mais entediado, mais friamente distante e inabalável do que antes.

- Eu lhe perguntei - o promotor trovejou novamente - se a senhora seria capaz de cometer perjúrio para impedir que aquele homem seja levado ao calabouço daqui a um mês!

Isabella seria capaz de dar a própria vida para salvá-lo. Afastando o olhar de sobre o rosto aterrorizante de Edward, esboçou um sorriso vago.

- Daqui a um mês? Ora, mas que coisa mais inconveniente o senhor está sugerindo! No mês que vem teremos o baile de... de Lady Northam... e meu marido garantiu que iríamos! - As gargalhadas tornaram a ribombar, abafando suas últimas palavras: - Além disso, ele prometeu me comprar um casaco de peles novo!

Ela esperou, então, pressentindo que atingira seu intento, não porque sua atuação fora tão convincente, mas sim porque muitos dos lordes ali presentes tinham esposas que jamais pensariam em nada além do próximo baile ou do próximo casaco de peles e, portanto, ela lhes pareceu perfeitamente plausível.

- Sem mais perguntas! - Sutherland declarou, lançando-lhe um olhar de desprezo.

Seth Delham levantou-se devagar e, embora mantivesse a expressão impassível, ou apenas um pouco espantada, Isabella antes sentiu que viu que ele se continha para não aplaudir seu desempenho.

- Lady Cullen - disse, muito formal -, há mais alguma coisa que queira declarar perante este tribunal?

Ela percebeu que ele _queria _que ela dissesse algo, mas, mergulhada num estado de aliviada exaustão, não pôde pensar em que seria. Assim, disse a única coisa que lhe veio à mente e, logo que começou, soube que ele ficava satisfeito.

- Sim, milorde. Gostaria de dizer o quanto lamento por todos os problemas que Jazz e eu causamos a todos. Sei que errei por ter acreditado nele e desaparecido sem avisar ninguém. E ele errou quando permaneceu zangado com meu marido por tanto tempo, sobre algo que foi, afinal, um ato de bondade da parte de Lord Cullen. - Sentiu que estava indo longe demais, soando sensata demais e apressou-se em acrescentar: - Se Lord Cullen tivesse mandado Jazz para a prisão por causa dos atentados que sofreu, tenho certeza de que meu irmão teria achado aquele lugar muito desagradável. Ele é - confidenciou uma pessoa muito exigente!

- Lady Cullen! - disse o lorde Chanceler, quando as ondas de riso diminuíram nas galerias. - A senhora pode se retirar.

Diante do tom desprezível na voz dele, Isabella atreveu-se a olhá-lo e, descendo os degraus da plataforma onde ficava o banco das testemunhas, quase tropeçou ao ver o furioso escárnio com que ele a fitava. Os demais lordes sem dúvida a consideravam uma frívola incorrigível, mas o lorde Chanceler a encarava como se estivesse disposto a enforcá-la ele mesmo.

Com as pernas trémulas, permitiu que o assistente de Peter Delham a escoltasse até o vestíbulo e, quando chegaram à porta que dava para o corredor, ela balançou a cabeça e implorou:

- Por favor - sussurrou, já espiando por cima dos ombros do rapaz, tentando ver o que aconteceria em seguida -, deixe-me voltar para o nicho onde eu estava antes. Não me obrigue a esperar lá fora, imaginando o que pode estar havendo aqui... Enquanto falava, reparou num homem descendo o longo corredor rapidamente, indo direto para o lugar onde estava Peter Delham.

- Está bem - o jovem assistente concordou, após uma breve hesitação. - Mas não faça barulho, está bem? O julgamento deve acabar logo - acrescentou, consolando-a.

- Está querendo dizer - ela cochichou, mantendo os olhos fixos no homem que se aproximava do advogado - que me saí tão bem que eles vão soltar meu marido?

- Não, _milady. _Mas é melhor fazer silêncio, agora. E não se preocupe.

Porém, naquele momento, Isabella estava mais intrigada do que preocupada, pois pela primeira vez desde que o vira, Edward parecia interessar-se em alguma coisa do que estava acontecendo. Isabella olhou brevemente para o homem que agora falava com Peter Delham e, por uma fração de segundo, viu um sorriso divertido cruzar o rosto impassível do marido. Seguindo o assistente para dentro do cubículo, postou-se logo atrás da duquesa, sem perceber o olhar de aprovação que a senhora lhe enviava.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou ao rapaz, quando ele não fez menção de retornar ao seu lugar.

- Ele vai encerrar o caso! - o jovem respondeu, com um largo sorriso.

- Lorde Chanceler – Peter Delham elevou a voz, enquanto assentia rapidamente para o homem com quem estivera conversando. - Com a permissão do tribunal, ou sua indulgência, melhor dizendo, gostaria de apresentar mais uma testemunha que, acreditamos, irá fornecer provas irrefutáveis de que nenhum dano foi causado a Jasper Swan como resultado direto ou indireto do período que ele passou a bordo do navio _Arianna. _Se a prova for aceita pelo júri, sinto-me então confiante em afirmar que todo este caso poderá ser encerrado em pouco tempo.

- Eu não me sinto tão confiante! - Lord Sutherland objetou. Mesmo de onde estava, Isabella pôde ver o perfil do lorde Chanceler se endurecer, quando se virou para o promotor.

- Vamos esperar pelo melhor - ele disse a Lord Sutherland.

- Este julgamento já excedeu os limites do decoro e bom-gosto, e em muito graças ao senhor, milorde. - Voltando-se para Peter ordenou, irritado: - Prossiga!

- Obrigado, Lorde Chanceler. Chamamos o capitão Felix Granthome ao banco das testemunhas!

Isabella prendeu o fôlego quando a suspeita do que iria acontecer insinuou-se em sua mente. As portas laterais do salão abriram-se, e um homem alto e musculoso começou a descer pelo corredor a largas passadas. Atrás dele, um pequeno grupo de homens robustos, bronzeados e rudes reuniu-se em torno da porta, como se esperassem para ser chamados. Marinheiros. Isabella vira muitos pescadores em Helmshead, o bastante para reconhecer a aparência característica dos homens que viviam no mar.

O capitão Granthome sentou-se no banco das testemunhas, e a partir do momento em que começou a responder as perguntas de Delham, Isabella percebeu que a absolvição de Edward pela suposta "morte" de Jasper já era uma questão decidida antes mesmo que ela entrasse naquela câmara. O capitão deu seu testemunho sobre o tratamento dispensado a Jasper a bordo do _Arianna _e sobre o fato de que ele havia escapado quando o navio fez uma parada não planejada para reparos. E, sabiamente, deixou claro que toda a sua tripulação estava preparada para dar o mesmo depoimento.

De repente, Isabella atinou com a ideia de que todo o pavor que sentira durante a viagem até ali, e todos os temores por que passara enquanto dava seu depoimento haviam sido em vão. Se Edward fosse capaz de provar que Jasper nada sofrera em suas mãos, o desaparecimento de Isabella teria perdido todas as implicações sinistras.

Virou-se com irada estupefação para o sorridente assistente, que ouvia o depoimento do capitão com ar concentrado.

- Por que vocês não disseram, nos jornais, o que havia acontecido ao meu irmão? É evidente que meu marido e o sr. Delham sabiam... e você também devia saber que podiam contar com o capitão e a tripulação para provar isso.

Relutante, o assistente desviou o olhar da testemunha e disse, baixinho:

- Foi ideia do seu marido esperar até que o julgamento estivesse quase no final, antes de expor sua defesa.

- Mas, por quê?

- Porque nosso ilustre promotor, e toda sua equipe, não demonstraram sinais de que iriam encerrar o caso, não importavam quais fossem nossas alegações. Acreditavam que tinham evidências suficientes para uma condenação e, se falássemos sobre o _Arianna, _eles iriam pedir um adiamento para que pudessem providenciar mais provas, a fim de anular o importante depoimento do capitão Granthome. Além do mais, o _Arianna _e sua tripulação estavam fora do país e nós não tínhamos certeza de que poderíamos localizá-los e trazê-los para cá a tempo de depor. Agora, nosso frustrado lorde promotor não tem nenhum argumento preparado para refutar, pois não antecipava este nosso movimento. E se seu irmão nunca mais for visto, ainda assim de nada adiantará a promotoria procurar por mais evidências circunstanciais e incriminadoras, porque mesmo se encontrá-las, e não vai, seu marido não poderá ser julgado duas vezes pelo mesmo crime.

Agora Isabella entendia por que Edward se mostrara tão entediado e distante, embora ainda não pudesse compreender por que ele não suavizara sua expressão nem mesmo ao saber que havia sido Jasper o homem em sua companhia, e não um amante, e quando ela oferecera a prova da carta da sra. Hogan, e até a promessa de seu depoimento pessoal.

- Seu marido orquestrou toda esta manobra - o jovem continuou dizendo, olhando com admiração para Edward, que, agora, ouvia o que o lorde chanceler dizia. - Planejou a própria defesa... Um homem brilhante, o seu marido. Ah, por falar nisso, o sr. Delham mandou lhe dizer que a senhora esteve esplêndida, há pouco.

Dali em diante, o restante dos procedimentos passaram a transcorrer com a rapidez de um ritual necessário, mas insignificante.

Percebendo que não tinha a menor chance de desacreditar o depoimento de toda a tripulação do _Arianna, _Lord Sutherland fez apenas algumas perguntas superficiais ao capitão e logo permitiu que fosse dispensado. Depois disso, restaram apenas as declarações finais de ambos os advogados, e em seguida o lorde chanceler propôs a votação.

Com tensão renovada, Isabella viu e ouviu chamar o nome de cada um dos lordes presentes. Um após o outro, cada par do reino levantava-se, pousava a mão sobre o peito e declarava: "Por minha honra, inocente". Ou: "Por minha honra, culpado". O resultado final foi de 324 a14, a favor da absolvição. Os que votaram contra, conforme lhe cochichou o assistente de Peter Delham, eram aqueles que, ou vingavam-se de Edward por questões pessoais, ou duvidavam da credibilidade do depoimento dela e do capitão Granthome.

Mas Isabella mal ouviu a explicação. O que importava era que a maioria dos votos fora a favor da absolvição, e que o lorde Chanceler finalmente pronunciava o julgamento e dizia, enquanto Edward se levantava devagar:

- Lord Cullen, esta comissão decidiu que o senhor é inocente de todas as acusações. O senhor está livre, a partir de agora.

- Fez uma pausa, como se alguma dúvida o atormentasse e acrescentou, com o que Isabella julgou ser uma discordante nota de humor: - Porém, gostaria de lhe fazer uma sugestão informal: se o senhor tem intenção de passar esta noite sob o mesmo teto que sua esposa, deve reconsiderar seriamente este resultado. Se estivesse em seu lugar, eu me sentiria bastante tentado a cometer o ato pelo qual o senhor foi acusado. Embora... - acrescentou, enquanto risadas começaram a ressoar nas galerias - me sinta seguro ao dizer que o senhor poderia contar com nossa absolvição, baseada em motivos justificados.

Isabella fechou os olhos, invadida pela vergonha que não se permitira sentir durante seu depoimento. Disse a si mesma que era preferível ser considerada uma mulherzinha tola e frívola a uma adúltera ardilosa, mas quando tornou a abri-los e viu Edward seguindo pelo corredor, e para longe dela, não se importou com mais nada.

- Venha, Isabella - a duquesa falou, pousando a mão levemente em seu ombro. - Não tenho dúvidas de que a imprensa está lá fora e, quanto mais depressa saírmos, maiores nossas chances de escaparmos.

Isso provou ser pura ilusão, Isabella percebeu assim que chegaram no saguão. Os repórteres, e uma pequena multidão de espectadores ansiosos em saber as notícias daquele dia de julgamento, amontoavam-se nas portas da frente, por onde Edward passava agora. Em vez de tentar contorná-los, Edward abria caminho com os ombros, mantendo os dentes cerrados. Mergulhada em agonia, Isabella observava a cena, ouvindo as pessoas gritarem insultos e acusações contra ele.

- Ah, meu Deus... - murmurou. - Veja só o que eu fiz a ele.

No instante em que a carruagem de Edward disparou para longe, a multidão se virou, procurando novas vítimas entre os lordes que saíam do prédio.

- É ela! - gritou um repórter do _Gazette, _que escrevia sobre os acontecimentos sociais da corte, apontando na direção de Isabella, e subitamente todos começaram a se aproximar, como uma onda assustadora.

- Depressa, Lady Cullen! - Um jovem desconhecido chamou-a com urgência, levando-a para os fundos do prédio. Siga-me! Há uma outra saída contornando a esquina!

Isabella obedeceu automaticamente, agarrando o braço da duquesa enquanto trombava contra os lordes que caminhavam para as portas da frente.

- Qual é a sua carruagem? - o jovem perguntou, olhando de uma para outra.

A duquesa descreveu o veículo e ele assentiu.

- Fiquem aqui. Não saiam. Vou mandar o cocheiro vir apanhá-las deste lado.

Dez minutos depois, a carruagem da duquesa parou diante da porta dos fundos, e elas entraram a salvo. Isabella inclinou-se sobre a portinhola.

- Obrigada - disse ao rapaz, esperando que ele lhe desse seu nome.

Ele tocou a aba do chapéu.

- Sou Thomas Tyson, Lady Cullen, do jornal _Times. _Não, não precisa ficar assustada - acrescentou, tranqulizando-a.

- Não tenho a menor intenção de forçar uma entrevista, agora. Acuar senhoras em carruagens não é o meu estilo. - Para dar ênfase à declaração, fechou a porta do veículo.

- Nesse caso - disse Isabella falou pela janela aberta, tentando esboçar um sorriso de gratidão -, receio que não vá muito longe como repórter.

- Talvez a senhora concordasse em me receber numa outra ocasião... para uma entrevista exclusiva?

- Talvez - ela disse, vagamente, enquanto o cocheiro atiçava os cavalos para um trote lento, abrindo caminho por entre os veículos que inundavam a rua movimentada.

Fechando os olhos, ela recostou a cabeça no assento. A imagem de Edward sendo seguido por uma multidão e os gritos de "Assassino!" e "Matador de mulheres!" latejavam em sua mente exausta. Quase num sussurro, perguntou à duquesa:

- Há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo? As pessoas cercando-o, insultando-o?

- Há mais de um mês.

Isabella soltou um suspiro trémulo, e mal conseguia conter o choro para falar:

- A senhora faz ideia de como Edward é orgulhoso? Ele é tão orgulhoso... e eu fiz com que fosse acusado de assassinato. Amanhã ele será transformado no maior motivo de risos da cidade.

A duquesa hesitou um pouco. Então disse, brusca:

- Edward é um homem forte, que nunca se preocupou com a opinião alheia... Exceto talvez a sua, a de Emmett e de algumas outras poucas pessoas. De qualquer forma, receio dizer que é você, e não ele, que parecerá uma tola nos jornais de amanhã.

- A senhora pode me deixar em casa, por favor?

- Na rua Promenade?

Um lampejo de espanto superou a infelicidade em que ela mergulhara.

- Não, é claro que não. Para nossa casa na rua Upper Brook.

- Não creio que seja uma boa ideia - a duquesa retrucou, com firmeza. - Você ouviu as palavras do lorde Chanceler.

Isabella discordou, com apenas um leve tremor de dúvida.

- Prefiro mil vezes enfrentar Edward agora do que passar uma noite inteira pensando nisso.

A duquesa, determinada a conceder um tempo para que Edward pudesse conter a fúria, lembrou-se de uma necessidade urgente de parar na casa de uma amiga adoentada e, depois, em outra. Quando finalmente chegaram à rua Upper Brook, estava quase escuro e os nervos de Isabella, à flor da pele - e isso antes de o mordomo lhe abrir a porta, olhando-a como se ela fosse indigna até de seu desprezo. Com certeza Edward já voltara para casa e os mexericos entre os serviçais fervilhavam com a notícia de seu depoimento na Câmara dos Lordes.

- Onde está meu marido, Dolton? - ela perguntou.

- No escritório - o mordomo respondeu, afastando-se da porta.

Isabella deparou com malas e baús amontoados no centro do vestíbulo, e criados descendo a escada com um novo carregamento. Sentindo o coração disparar loucamente, atravessou o vestíbulo depressa e entrou no escritório de Edward, fazendo uma parada abrupta para se recompor antes que ele se virasse e a visse. Ele estava com um copo na mão, os olhos fixos no fogo que ardia na lareira. Havia retirado a casaca, enrolado as mangas da camisa, e com remorso, Isabella percebeu que estava bem mais magro do que parecera no tribunal. Tentou pensar em como começaria. E, por estar tão sobrecarregada de emoções, explicações e desculpas, atacou primeiro o problema menos importante - embora mais imediato:

- Você... você está indo embora?

Viu-o enrijecer-se ao som de sua voz, e quando ele se virou e olhou para ela, quase pôde sentir o esforço que fazia para conter a raiva.

- _Você _está indo embora - rosnou ele.

Num silencioso e impotente protesto, Isabella balançou a cabeça e adiantou-se, vagamente consciente de que aquilo era pior, muito pior do que simplesmente postar-se diante de centenas de lordes na Câmara.

- Eu não faria isso, se fosse você - ele avisou-a, em voz baixa.

- Fazer... o quê?

- Chegar mais perto de mim.

Ela imobilizou-se, a mente registrando a ameaça concreta na voz dele, mas recusando-se a acreditar, enquanto perscrutava seus traços duros como pedra.

- Edward - começou, estendendo as mãos num apelo mudo e deixando-as cair quando recebeu apenas um olhar de desprezo.

- Eu reconheço... - tornou a falar, a voz trémula de emoção. - Reconheço que você deve estar me desprezando por tudo o que fiz.

- Tem toda razão.

- Mas - ela continuou, com bravura - estou disposta a fazer qualquer coisa, _qualquer coisa mesmo, _para reparar meus erros. Apesar do que você deve ter pensado, eu nunca deixei de amá-lo...

A voz dele retumbou no ar, como um relâmpago:

- Cale a boca!

- Não, você precisa me ouvir - ela insistiu, falando mais depressa agora, movida pelo pânico e por um terrível pressentimento de que nada do que dissesse jamais o faria ceder. Nunca deixei de amá-lo, Edward, nem mesmo quando...

- Estou avisando, Isabella - ele a interrompeu, ainda mais ameaçador. - _Cale a boca e _saia daqui! Saia da minha casa, e da minha vida!

- E... é por causa de Jasper? Isto é, você não acredita que Jasper era o homem com quem eu estava?

- Não me interessa saber _quem _era o desgraçado! Isabella começou a tremer. Ele estava falando sério...

- Era Jasper, exatamente como eu disse! - prosseguiu, alterada. - Posso lhe provar isso, Edward, se você me permitir!

Ele riu, então, um riso breve e estrangulado, ainda mais mortal do que a raiva que demonstrara até aquele momento.

- Isabella, eu não acreditaria nem mesmo se a tivesse _visto _com ele. Será que estou sendo claro? Você é uma mentirosa consumada e uma atriz magnífica.

- Se está dizendo isso p-por causa das tolices que falei no banco das testemunhas, certamente s-sabe por que agi daquela maneira.

Edward atingiu-a com um olhar de desdém. - é evidente que sei por que você agiu daquela maneira. Foi um meio para atingir um objetivo... É o que você sempre faz, não é? Você seria capaz de dormir com uma serpente, se isso lhe desse um meio para atingir um objetivo.

- Por que está falando assim comigo? - ela gritou.

- **Porque no mesmo dia em que seu investigador lhe contou que eu era responsável pelo desaparecimento de seu irmão, você ficou do meu lado, numa maldita _igreja _e jurou me amar até a morte! Você se dispôs a casar com um homem que acreditava ser um assassino, a _dormir _com um assassino!**

- Você não acredita no que está dizendo! Eu posso lhe provar, Edward, posso lhe provar tudo, se você me der a chance...

- Não.

- Edward...

- Não quero prova alguma.

- Eu te amo - ela disse, trémula.

- Não quero seu "amor", e não quero você. Agora... - Calou-se, quando Dolton bateu na porta.

- O sr. Larimore está aqui, milorde.

- Diga que vou atendê-lo num instante - Edward anunciou. Isabella encarou-o, perplexa.

- Você... vai ter um encontro de negócios _agora?_

- Não exatamente, meu amor. Mandei chamar Larimore por um motivo diferente, desta vez.

Um arrepio de temor correu pela espinha de Isabella, ao ouvir aquele nome.

- Q-que outro motivo você teria para chamar um advogado, numa hora destas?

- Vou iniciar um processo de divórcio, Isabella.

- Você vai _o quê? _- ela ofegou, sentindo a sala girar à sua volta. - Baseado em quê? Na minha estupidez?

- Abandono – Edward respondeu, breve.

Naquele momento Isabella teria feito ou dito qualquer coisa para poder alcançá-lo. Não podia acreditar, na verdade nem sequer podia compreender por que aquele homem terno e apaixonado, que tanto a havia amado e acariciado, podia estar agindo assim com ela - sem ouvir suas razões, sem lhe dar uma chance de explicação. Com os olhos repletos de lágrimas de medo e amor, ainda tentou brincar:

- Pois vai parecer tolo, meu querido, se alegar abandono num tribunal. Pois eu estarei grudada em você, clamando que estou mais do que disposta a manter os meus votos. Edward desviou o olhar do rosto dela.

- Se você não estiver fora desta casa em três minutos avisou-a, gélido -, vou mudar a alegação para adultério.

- Eu _não _cometi adultério.

- Talvez não, mas terá muito trabalho para provar algo que _não _fez. Acredite, pois tenho alguma experiência nesta área. Agora, pela última vez, saia da minha vida, Isabella. Está tudo acabado. - Para provar o que dizia, Edward sentou-se atrás da escrivaninha e puxou o cordão da sineta. - Faça Larimore entrar instruiu Dolton, que apareceu quase no mesmo instante.

Isabella retesou-se, pensando desesperadamente numa maneira de atingi-lo antes que ele desse os primeiros passos irrevogáveis para bani-la de sua vida. Cada fibra de seu corpo acreditava que Edward ainda a amava. E com certeza, se alguém amava a outro a ponto de ser tão magoado... De repente, compreendeu tudo o que ele estava fazendo, e por quê. Virou-se para ele enquanto a história que o vigário lhe contara, sobre a maneira como Edward reagira depois da morte dos pais, emergia em sua memória. Ela, entretanto, _não _era um cão de caça labrador, que podia ser despachado para fora da vida dele.

Girando o corpo, encaminhou-se para a escrivaninha, apoiando as mãos úmidas no tampo de madeira, esperando até que ele _se _viu forçado a encará-la. Parecendo um anjo corajoso e determinado, Isabella enfrentou seu adversário, com a voz trémula de amor.

**- Escute-me com atenção, meu querido, pois vou lhe dar um aviso bem claro de que não permitirei que faça isso conosco. Você me deu seu amor, e eu não vou deixar que o tome de volta. Por mais que você tente, mais força eu terei para lutar. Vou assombrar seus sonhos à noite, exatamente como você fez com os meus, em todas as noites em que ficamos separados. Vai permanecer longas horas acordado, desejando-me ao seu lado, e sabendo que eu também estarei ansiando por você. E quando não puder mais suportar... - **prometeu, dolorosamente -,** então voltará para mim, e eu estarei à sua espera. _Vou chorar em seus braços e lhe dizer o quanto lamento todo o mal que lhe causei, e você me ajudará a encontrar uma maneira de perdoar a mim mesma..._**

- _Maldição! _- ele gritou, o rosto pálido de fúria. - O que mais é preciso para fazê-la parar?

Ela encolheu-se sob o ódio na voz que amava tanto. E rezou para conseguir dizer tudo o que tinha a dizer sem começar a chorar.

- **Eu o magoei demais, meu amor, e vou continuar a magoá-lo nos próximos cinquenta anos. _E você também vai me ferir, Edward,_ embora eu espere que nunca mais seja tanto quanto está me ferindo agora. Mas se é assim que tem de ser, vou suportar tudo pois minha única alternativa seria viver sem você, e isso é o mesmo que a morte. A diferença é que eu sei disso, e você... ainda não sabe.**

- Já terminou?

- Não - ela disse, endireitando-se ao ouvir o ruído de passos aproximando-se no corredor. - Há só mais um detalhe - informou-o, erguendo o queixo trémulo. - **_Eu não sou aquela sua cadela de raça labrador, entendeu? Você não pode me expulsar da sua vida, porque não ficarei fora dela!_**

Depois que Isabella saiu, Edward permaneceu olhando a sala vazia, antes tão repleta da presença dela, imaginando o que diabos ela teria insinuado com o último comentário. Ergueu os olhos para a porta, quando Larimore entrou, e fez um gesto para que o advogado se sentasse.

- Pelo recado que me enviou - Larimore disse, em voz baixa, abrindo a pasta de couro -, presumo que esteja querendo iniciar um processo de divórcio?

Edward hesitou por um instante, enquanto as palavras angustiadas de Isabella ressoavam em sua mente, misturadas com as mentiras e omissões que começaram na noite em que se conheceram, progredindo sempre até a última noite em que estiveram juntos. Lembrou-se do tormento das primeiras semanas depois que ela o abandonara, e comparou-o com o abençoado entorpecimento que o substituíra. Olhou para o advogado, que esperava uma resposta.

E assentiu.

* * *

E como eu chorei lendo isso! Gente a Bella neste capítulo ganhou todo o meu respeito, uma vez que o Edward tão orgulhoso como é, estava tão insensivél e tão distante! Ela teve uma força e uma coragem suplema!

Mas o amor nos dá asas e muita, muita força!

Ela errou, o Edward errou, mais só a Bella que tem consciencia disso agora... O Edward vai sofrer muito até descobrir isso!

E o que a Bella disse a ele, vai acontecer mesmo! kkkkk

_Então meus amores... Até amanhã com o ultimo capítulo dessa maravilhosa adaptação, e peço de coração que todas as minhas leitoras fantasmas, deixem um Oi, para mim agradecer de coração a cada uma de vocês que lêem!_

_Releembrando:_

_No dia 1/01/2014 vou postar a minha adaptação favorita, que amo de paixão " Agora e Sempre", então fiquem comigo._

_Meninas outra coisa, em parceria com a Gisele Ribeiro adaptamos o livro "O Diabo de Highlands", meninas leiam essa adaptação é maravilhosa. Cheia de romance, confusão, mistério, e muito, mais muito engraçada. A Gisele que está postando, então dêem uma passadinha lá e se deliciem com essa adaptação._

_Fiquem com Deus... Bom Domingo e Boa noite a todasssss! Um maravilhoso inicio de semana! Robsteijoooos_

_Até mais tarde!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Oi Meus amoresss... Booom Diaaa! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim*-*... Estou postando o último capítulo exatamente as 04:12 da manhã... Esperei minha irmã usar pc para depois postar já que é o dia dela de ficar no pc... E nesse capítulo teremos o nosso casal medindo forças! Quem será que leva melhor nessa? Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

No dia seguinte, Isabella andava de um lado para outro no vestíbulo da casa da rua Promenade, aguardando a entrega dos jornais. Ao abri-los, viu que o _Times _exonerava Edward de qualquer culpa com a manchete da primeira página:

MARQUÊS ASSASSINO NA VERDADE É MARIDO EXPLORADO

O _Gazette, _também aproveitando-se do humor, ressaltava que "o marquês de Kensington mereceria não apenas a absolvição, mas também uma medalha de honra ao mérito por Paciência Diante de Extrema Provação!".

Seguindo-se às manchetes dos dois jornais, havia longas e para Isabella - embaraçosas descrições das ridículas explicações que ela dera para seu comportamento.

Um dia antes do julgamento, Edward fora considerado suspeito e degredado; no dia seguinte, merecia a bem-humorada simpatia e solidariedade de quase toda a cidade. O povo em geral acreditava que, se havia uma acusação, era bem provável que houvesse alguma culpa, e que os ricos compravam a liberdade, quando acusados de crimes pelos quais os pobres seriam enforcados. E Isabella sabia que essas pessoas continuariam associando o nome de Edward a perversidade.

A posição dela diante da opinião pública também se modificara drasticamente. Não era mais a esposa maltratada ou a adúltera; agora, tornara-se quase uma celebridade, admirada pelas mulheres de vida insípida, ignorada por aquelas sem vida alguma, e muito censurada - mas logo esquecida - pelos maridos da sociedade, cujas esposas eram tão semelhantes à imagem que ela passara em seu depoimento na Câmara dos Lordes.

Ainda assim, no mês que se seguiu à absolvição de Edward, se não fosse pela insistência de Caius Carstairs Roddy para que ela aparecesse diante da sociedade na mesma semana em que os jornais anunciaram o veredicto, Isabella teria se recolhido à casa da rua Promenade, ocultando-se atrás dos portões de ferro à espera de Edward.

Aquela teria sido a pior atitude a tomar, pois Isabella não demorou a perceber que, a despeito de sua crença em contrário, Edward parecia ter achado muito fácil tirá-la de sua vida. Através de Rosalie e Emmett, Isabella soube que Edward retomara o ritmo de trabalho como se nada tivesse acontecido, e após uma semana do final do julgamento já podia ser visto jogando com alguns amigos no clube Blackmore, comparecendo à ópera com outros e, ao que tudo indicava, levando a vida de um ocupado _socialite, _que apreciava divertir-se com a mesma intensidade com que trabalhava.

Essa não era a imagem que Isabella tinha do marido - um tão incansável prazer com atividades sociais. Tentou diminuir a dor em seu coração, dizendo a si mesma que aquela atividade social frenética só servia para provar que Edward travava uma batalha perdida para esquecer que ela o esperava. Escreveu-lhe algumas cartas, que foram devolvidas sem ao menos serem abertas.

Finalmente, ela decidiu seguir o exemplo dele e manter-se ocupada, pois era só o que podia fazer para suportar a espera. Porém, a cada dia que passava achava mais difícil não procurá-lo para uma nova tentativa de reconciliação. Viam-se de vez em quando, num baile ou na ópera, e, sempre que acontecia um encontro, Isabella sentia o coração bater descontrolado e a expressão de Edward tornava-se ainda mais distante. O tio dele a avisara de que nada adiantaria insistir pedindo-lhe perdão, enquanto que o avô, dando-lhe uma palmadinha de consolo no ombro, dissera: "Ele acabará cedendo, minha querida".

Rose conseguiu convencer a amiga de que talvez um pouco de ciúme fosse o que faltava para despertar o interesse de Edward, e fazê-lo voltar. Certa noite, no baile de Lord e Lady Franklin, Isabella viu Edward conversando com amigos e, reunindo toda sua coragem, flertou com o visconde Sheffield. Ficou observando Edward pelo canto do olho enquanto dançava e ria com o atraente visconde, Edward a avistou - na verdade, olhou direto para ela, e através dela. E, naquela noite, saiu do baile levando Lady Renata Addison pelo braço. Foi a primeira vez, desde a separação, que ele dava atenção a qualquer outra mulher ou comportava-se de maneira contrária a um homem casado que, embora não quisesse a esposa, tampouco estava interessado em casos amorosos. Aquela atitude deixou Rose irritada e confusa.

- Ele está lutando esta batalha com as _suas _armas! - exclamou quando estava a sós com Isabella, depois do baile. - Não era este o comportamento que esperava dele, neste jogo; ele devia ter sentido ciúmes e ficado possesso!

Mas, talvez - acrescentou, acalmando-se -, ele _estivesse _com ciúmes, e quisesse provocá-los em _você _também! Isabella sorriu com tristeza e balançou a cabeça.

- Uma vez Edward afirmou que sempre consegue pensar como seu oponente. Ele demonstrou que sabia muito bem o que eu estava fazendo com Sheffield, e mandou seu recado, avisando-me para nem me dar ao trabalho de tentar outra vez. Ele quer que eu me afaste, Rose. Não está apenas tentando me punir ou me fazendo sofrer um pouco antes de aceitar-me de volta.

- Você acredita mesmo que ele não a quer mais, Isabella? – Rosalie perguntou, com ar infeliz, sentando-se no sofá ao lado da amiga, e abraçando-a.

- Eu sei que ele não me quer.

- Então, o que vai fazer?

- O que for preciso, Rose... qualquer coisa em que eu possa pensar. Enquanto ele souber que há uma grande possibilidade de me encontrar em qualquer lugar que vá, não poderá tirar-me completamente dos pensamentos. Ainda tenho uma chance de vencer.

Mas logo provou-se que ela estava enganada. Um mês depois da absolvição de Edward, Alistar bateu à porta da sala onde Isabella conversava com Rose.

- Há um homem que quer falar com a senhora... o sr. Larimore - disse, reconhecendo o nome do advogado. - Ele afirma que traz documentos que precisam ser entregues à senhora pessoalmente.

Isabella empalideceu.

- Ele falou que tipo de documentos são estes?

- Recusou-se a dizer, até que eu expliquei que não poderia interrompê-la sem saber qual era o assunto.

- Que tipo de documentos são, Alistar? - ela perguntou, mas, que Deus a ajudasse, já sabia a resposta.

O mordomo desviou os olhos e seu rosto deixava transparecer sua tristeza.

- Disse que são pertinentes a uma petição de divórcio. A sala começou a girar em torno dela.

- Acho que vou acabar odiando aquele homem! – Rose exclamou, amparando a amiga em seus braços, com a voz engasgada de mágoa. - Até mesmo Emmett está ficando zangado com ele, por permitir que esta rusga entre vocês se estenda por tanto tempo!

Isabella mal percebia que estava sendo consolada; a dor era tão profunda que chegava a entorpecê-la. Afastando-se do abraço de Rosalie, olhou para Alistar, sabendo que, se assinasse os documentos, não haveria mais nenhuma tática de adiamento que pudesse utilizar e nenhuma outra esperança, embora a incerteza angustiante pudesse terminar de uma vez. Aquilo, pelo menos, daria um fim abençoado a todos os seus tormentos e dúvidas. Reunindo toda a sua coragem para mais uma batalha hercúlea, respirou fundo e falou, devagar a princípio:

- Diga ao sr. Larimore que eu saí de casa enquanto você estava jantando. Diga que verificou com minha criada, e ela o informou que eu planejava ir ao teatro com... - Olhou para Rose, pedindo permissão, e a amiga assentiu, enfática. - Com a duquesa de Hawthorne. Invente qualquer coisa sobre minha programação para amanhã e diga que não estarei aqui... Mas dê-lhe detalhes, Alistar. Detalhes que _justifiquem _a minha ausência.

Qualquer mordomo que não gostasse tanto de histórias de mistério teria tido alguma dificuldade para entender. Mas Alistar assentiu e esboçou um largo sorriso.

- A senhora quer que ele vá procurá-la em outro lugar, enquanto tem tempo para fazer as malas e fugir sem que ele saiba que está partindo...

- Exato – Isabella confirmou, com um sorriso de gratidão.

- E depois disso - acrescentou, quando Alistar já se virava para sair - envie um recado ao sr. Thomas Tyson... o repórter do _Times _que esteve implorando por uma entrevista. Diga a ele que o receberei por cinco minutos, se puder vir aqui ainda esta noite.

- Para onde você vai? – Rose perguntou.

- Se eu lhe contar, Rose, você tem de prometer não dizer nada para Edward.

- É claro que não vou dizer!

- Nem mesmo ao seu marido. Ele é amigo de Edward e não seria justo deixá-lo numa situação difícil.

Rosalie assentiu.

- Emmett vai entender, quando souber lhe dei minha palavra e não poderei revelar onde você está.

- Irei para o último lugar na terra onde Edward pensará em me procurar – Isabella confidenciou, em voz baixa. - Porém, é o primeiro lugar para onde ele irá, quando perceber que precisa me encontrar ou quando quiser um pouco de paz. Vou para o chalé, Rose, na Escócia.

- Você não precisaria fazer isso! Se ele não fosse tão frio, tão injusto...

- Antes que você continue enumerando os defeitos dele Isabella interrompeu-a, suave -, pergunte-se como se sentiria se Emmett fizesse com que todo mundo acreditasse que você era uma assassina, e de repente irrompesse na Câmara dos Lordes no último minuto, depois de expô-la à humilhação e sofrimento, dando a impressão de que tudo não passou de uma grande brincadeira. – Rose não respondeu, mas a raiva começou a desaparecer de seu rosto. Isabella continuou falando: - Pergunte-se como se sentiria quando descobrisse que, desde o dia em que ele se casou com você, acreditava que haveria uma grande possibilidade de que você realmente fosse uma assassina... e como se sentiria quando se lembrasse das noites que passaram juntos, durante todo esse tempo. E depois de tudo isso, lembre-se de que, desde o dia em que conheci Edward, ele sempre tentou me fazer feliz, de todas as maneiras possíveis.

- Eu... – Rose começou, mas desistiu, vencida. - Quando você coloca as coisas dessa forma, elas adquirem uma perspectiva diferente. Não sei como consegue ser tão justa e objetiva, quando eu não posso.

- Edward ensinou-me que a maneira mais rápida e eficaz de vencer um oponente é primeiro enxergar as coisas do ponto de vista dele. - Esboçou um sorriso triste e ajuntou: - Sabe o que o garoto do correio me perguntou ontem, quando me reconheceu?

Rose fez que não, e Isabella respondeu, sentindo-se culpada:

- Perguntou se eu ainda estava com medo do meu marido. As pessoas não esqueceram o que aconteceu, Rose. E muitos jamais acreditarão que Edward é completamente inocente. Eu cometi um erro terrível e duradouro, como pode ver.

Mordendo o lábio para conter as lágrimas, Rose falou:

- E se Edward não for buscá-la na Escócia até janeiro, quando está prevista a chegada do meu bebé, você promete voltar e ficar conosco em Hawthorne? Não posso suportar a ideia de você passar todo o inverno sozinha, tão longe...

- Sim, Rose, eu prometo.

Recostado na cadeira, Edward ouviu o irado relato de Larimore sobre as buscas frenéticas e infrutíferas a que se dedicara nos dois últimos dias, e sobre os aborrecimentos causados por Lady Cullen e seu mordomo.

- E depois de tudo isso - Larimore declarou, agitado -, retornei à casa da rua Promenade, a fim de exigir que o mordomo me deixasse entrar. E sabe o que ele fez?

- Bateu a porta em seu nariz – Edward respondeu, desinteressado.

- Não, milorde, _convidou-me _para entrar! - exclamou o advogado. - Disse que eu poderia revistar a casa inteira, se quisesse. Ela partiu de Londres - finalizou, evitando olhar para o rosto sombrio de seu patrão.

- Deve ter ido para Havenhurst – Edward afirmou, e instruiu Larimore como chegar até a pequena propriedade.

Depois que o advogado saiu, Edward pegou um contrato que precisava ler e aprovar; mas antes que conseguisse ler duas linhas, Emmett irrompeu no escritório sem ser anunciado, trazendo um jornal nas mãos e uma expressão que Edward jamais vira antes no rosto do amigo.

- Você já leu o jornal de hoje?

Edward encarou-o, intrigado com toda aquela raiva.

- Não, por quê?

- Leia – Emmett ordenou, atirando o jornal sobre a escrivaninha. – Isabella deixou-se entrevistar por um repórter do _Times. _Leia _isto. _- Indicou com o dedo algumas linhas sob o título do artigo escrito pelo sr. Thomas Tyson. - Isto foi a resposta da sua esposa, quando Tyson perguntou como ela se sentiu ao vê-lo julgado perante seus pares.

Franzindo a testa, Edward leu a resposta de Isabella:

**_Meu marido não foi julgado perante seus pares, mas sim pelos lordes do Reino Inglês. Edward Cullen é um homem ímpar._**

Edward afastou os olhos do jornal, recusando-se a reagir à indescritível doçura daquela resposta, mas Emmett não deixou por menos.

- Meus parabéns, Edward - disse, irado. - Enquanto você manda uma petição de divórcio a sua esposa, _ela _retribui pedindo-lhe desculpas públicas! - Virou-se e saiu da sala, deixando Edward fitando a reportagem com os dentes cerrados.

Um mês mais tarde Isabella ainda não havia sido encontrada, Edward continuava tentando apagar a imagem dela de sua mente e arrancá-la de seu coração, mas com um sucesso cada vez menor. Sabia que perdia terreno naquela batalha, e que isso começara a acontecer no instante exato em que a vira entrando na Câmara dos Lordes.

Sentado sozinho diante da lareira na sala de estar da sua casa, dois meses depois que Isabella desaparecera, Edward fixou os olhos nas chamas, tentando concentrar-se na reunião de negócios que teria com Emmett e outros cavalheiros no dia seguinte, mas era Isabella que ocupava seus pensamentos, em vez de números, lucros e custos... Isabella ajoelhada num canteiro de flores; Isabella ao seu lado, praticando tiro ao alvo; Isabella fazendo uma reverência zombeteira diante dele, os olhos chocolates iluminados pelo riso. Isabella fitando-o, enquanto valsava em seus braços... _"Alguma vez você quis muito uma coisa... algo que estivesse ao seu alcance mas, que ainda assim, tivesse medo de pegar?"_

Naquela noite ele respondera que não, mas agora teria dito sim, sem pestanejar. Entre outras coisas, queria saber onde ela estava. Um mês atrás teria se convencido de que se preocupava com seu paradeiro porque tinha de lhe entregar o pedido de divórcio; agora, entretanto, estava exaurido demais pela longa batalha interior para preocupar-se em continuar mentindo a si mesmo. Queria saber onde ela estava porque _precisava _saber. Seu avô afirmava que não sabia; seu tio e Rosalie sabiam, mas ambos recusaram-se a lhe dizer, e ele também não os pressionara.

Cansado, Edward recostou a cabeça na poltrona e fechou os olhos, mas sabia que não iria dormir, embora fossem três horas da madrugada. Nunca mais conseguira dormir, a não ser que tivesse um dia de atividades físicas exaustivas ou bebesse conhaque suficiente para entorpecer-se. Mesmo assim, ficava acordado durante horas, ansiando por Isabella e sabendo - porque ela lhe dissera - que ela estava em algum lugar, também acordada, ansiando por _ele._

Um leve sorriso tocou-lhe os lábios ao lembrar-se dela naquele banco de testemunhas, parecendo dolorosamente jovem e linda, primeiro tentando explicar com lógica e sensatez tudo o que acontecera - e quando isso falhara, fazendo o papel de dondoca incorrigível. Edward riu baixinho, como fazia sempre que pensava naquele dia. Só mesmo Isabella se atreveria a enfrentar toda a Câmara dos Lordes - e quando não os convenceu com a razão, mudou de tática e apelou para a própria estupidez e arrogância daqueles homens para derrotá-los. Se não estivesse se sentindo tão furioso e traído naquele dia, ele teria se levantado e lhe dado o aplauso que merecia! A tática que ela utilizara, então, fora a mesma daquela noite em que ele havia sido acusado de trapacear no jogo de cartas. Quando Isabella não pôde convencer Everly _a _recuar do duelo porque Edward era inocente, passou a agir como uma jovenzinha frívola e ultrajada, obrigando-o a desistir do duelo porque já havia se comprometido a acompanhá-la em um passeio no dia seguinte.

Apesar de tê-la acusado de que sua atuação na Câmara dos Lordes fora motivada apenas pelo próprio interesse, Edward sabia que não havia sido assim. Indo até lá, Isabella acreditara estar salvando-o da forca.

Quando seu ódio e sua dor diminuíram o suficiente para permitir-lhe pensar, Edward reconsiderou a visita que Wordsworth fizera a Isabella no dia do casamento, e colocou-se no lugar dela. Ele a amava com loucura e a desejava muito, naquele dia. Se seu próprio investigador tivesse aparecido, apresentando-lhe conjecturas - mesmo que fossem execráveis - sobre Isabella, seu amor por ela o teria obrigado a rejeitá-las, e ele prosseguiria com o casamento.

O único motivo que ela teria para casar-se com ele, se não fosse amor, seria o desejo de salvar Havenhurst. E para acreditar nisso, Edward teria primeiro de acreditar que fora logrado por cada beijo, cada carícia, cada palavra de amor de Isabella. E _isso _ele não podia aceitar. Embora não confiasse mais em seu coração, tinha plena confiança em sua inteligência.

E sua inteligência lhe dizia que, dentre todas as mulheres do mundo, nenhuma seria melhor para ele, em todos os sentidos, do que Isabella.

Só ela teria ousado procurá-lo logo depois de encerrado o julgamento e, após ter sofrido as mais terríveis humilhações, dizer-lhe que estavam prestes a travar uma longa batalha de vontades, e que ele não iria vencer. _"E quando você não puder mais suportar, voltará para mim, e eu vou chorar em seus braços e pedir perdão por tudo o que lhe fiz. Então, você me ajudará a encontrar uma maneira de perdoar a mim mesma..."_

Com um suspiro derrotado, Edward pensou que era muito difícil dar-se por vencido, quando não podia encontrar o oponente vitorioso para se render.

Acordou naquela mesma cadeira cinco horas mais tarde, piscando sob a pálida luz do sol que penetrava pelas cortinas. Esfregando os braços entorpecidos, foi para o andar de cima, tomou um banho e barbeou-se, antes de voltar ao escritório e mergulhar de novo no trabalho - uma rotina que seguia sem grandes variações, desde que Isabella partira.

A manhã já ia ao meio e ele estava lendo uma pilha de correspondência, quando o mordomo entregou-lhe um envelope da parte de Rosalie Townsende. Edward abriu o envelope e um documento bancário caiu em sua mesa, mas ele ignorou-o, lendo primeiro o curto bilhete: "Isabella pediu-me para enviar-lhe isto", dizia. "Ela vendeu Havenhurst." Sentindo um baque de culpa, Edward ergueu-se de um salto, enquanto lia o restante: "Pediu-me também que o informasse de que este é o pagamento total, acrescido dos juros devidos, pelas esmeraldas que vendeu e que, ela acredita, na verdade pertenciam a você."

Engolindo em seco, Edward pegou a ordem de pagamento bancário e um pequeno pedaço de papel que estava junto. No papel, Isabella anotara os cálculos dos juros que lhe eram devidos pelo número exato dos dias, desde que vendera as jóias, até a data de uma semana atrás.

Seus olhos arderam com as lágrimas contidas, enquanto os ombros sacudiam-se num riso silencioso – Isabella lhe pagara os juros meio por cento a menos do que a taxa normal.

Trinta minutos mais tarde, Edward apresentou-se ao mordomo de Emmett e pediu para falar com Rosalie. Ela entrou na sala com os olhos azuis fulminando-o de raiva e acusação, e disse, sarcástica:

- Fiquei imaginando se meu bilhete o traria até aqui. Você faz alguma ideia do quanto Havenhurst significa... ou significava... para Isabella?

- Vou providenciar para que a propriedade volte para as mãos dela – Edward prometeu, com um sorriso sombrio. - Onde ela está?

Rosalie ficou boquiaberta diante da ternura que percebeu na voz e nos olhos dele.

- Onde ela está, Rose? - ele repetiu, com tranquila determinação.

- Não posso lhe dizer – Rose respondeu, sentindo uma pontinha de arrependimento. - Você sabe que não posso. Dei minha palavra a ela.

- Será que adiantaria alguma coisa – Edward retrucou calmamente - se eu pedisse a Emmett que exercesse sua influência como marido para persuadi-la a me contar?

- Receio que não – Rosalie assegurou-lhe.

Esperava que Edward a desafiasse mas, em vez disso, um sorriso lento surgiu no rosto atraente. Quando tornou a falar, a voz dele era gentil, suave.

- Você se parece muito com Isabella. Faz-me lembrar dela, sabia?

Ainda não convencida por aquela aparente mudança de comportamento, Rose respondeu, séria:

- Considero suas palavras como um grande elogio, milorde. Para sua total surpresa, Edward estendeu a mão e segurou-lhe o queixo com as pontas dos dedos.

- Foi exatamente esta a minha intenção - informou-a, sorrindo.

Ele virou-se na direção da porta, mas estacou de repente ao deparar com Emmett, que se recostara no batente com um divertido sorriso no rosto.

- Se você encontrasse sua esposa, Edward, não precisaria estar procurando semelhanças na minha.

Depois que o visitante inesperado saiu, Emmett perguntou a Rose:

- Você não vai escrever para Isabella, avisando-a de que ele vai procurá-la?

Rose começou a balançar a cabeça, mas parou, hesitante.

- Eu... acho que não. Vou dizer que ele me _perguntou _onde ela estava, o que de fato aconteceu.

- Edward irá até ela assim que desconfiar de onde ela está.

- Talvez.

- Você ainda não confia nele, não é? – Emmett comentou, com um sorriso surpreso.

- Acho que confio, depois desta última visita... mas não completamente. E receio por Isabella, pois ele já a magoou demais. Não vou contar a ela, nem lhe dar falsas esperanças, pois se o fizer, estarei ajudando-o a magoá-la outra vez.

Abraçando-a, Emmett segurou-lhe o queixo da mesma forma que seu primo fizera, e depois puxou-a para si.

- Ela também o magoou, Rose, e você sabe disso.

- Talvez - ela admitiu, relutante. Emmett sorriu contra seus cabelos.

- Você se mostrava mais disposta a perdoar quando eu arrebatei seu coração, minha querida.

- Porque eu o _amava _- ela disse, recostando o rosto no peito dele.

- E será que vai amar meu primo só um pouquinho, se ele se entender com Isabella?

- Posso tentar... se ele entregar Havenhurst de volta para ela.

- Vai lhe custar uma fortuna - riu, baixinho. - Você sabe quem a comprou?

- Não. Você sabe?

Emmett assentiu.

- Philip Demarcus. Rose riu.

- Não é aquele homenzinho horroroso que disse que o príncipe teria de pagar, se quisesse navegar no Tamisa em seu novo iate?

- O próprio.

- Acha que o sr. Demarcus enganou Isabella?

- Não a _nossa _Isabella – Emmett riu. - Mas eu não gostaria de estar no lugar de Edward, se Demarcus descobrir que a propriedade possui um enorme valor sentimental. O preço que pedir pode chegar até as nuvens!

No transcorrer de duas semanas, Edward conseguiu comprar de volta as esmeraldas de Isabella e também Havenhurst, mas foi incapaz de descobrir o menor traço da esposa. Sua casa em Londres mais lhe parecia uma prisão em vez de um lar, mas assim mesmo ele esperava, pressentindo que, de alguma forma, Isabella o fazia passar por aquele tormento a fim de lhe ensinar alguma lição bem merecida.

Voltou para Montmayne, onde, por várias semanas, vagou pelos cómodos, formou uma trilha com seus passos no tapete da sala de estar, e permaneceu horas diante das diversas lareiras da casa, como se pudesse encontrar a resposta nas chamas ardentes.

Finalmente não pôde mais suportar. Não conseguia concentrar-se no trabalho e, quando tentava, só cometia erros. Pior do que isso, estava começando a ser perseguido por pesadelos constantes de que algo terrível pudesse ter acontecido com Isabella - ou que ela houvesse se apaixonado por alguém melhor do que ele - e as imagens torturantes o acompanhavam a cada passo que dava na casa vazia.

Numa clara e fria manhã de dezembro, depois de deixar instruções aos lacaios, ao mordomo e até mesmo ao cozinheiro de que deveria ser avisado imediatamente caso recebessem qualquer notícia de Isabella, Edward viajou para seu chalé na Escócia. Aquele seria o único lugar onde encontraria paz, onde preencheria o crescente vazio que lhe provocava uma dor insuportável, pois não acreditava mais que Isabella fosse voltar para ele. Muito tempo já havia se passado e, se a linda e corajosa mulher com quem ele se casara estivesse disposta a uma reconciliação, já teria feito alguma coisa nesse sentido. Não era típico da personalidade de Isabella deixar que as coisas acontecessem ao acaso.

Assim, Edward foi para aquele que sempre seria seu verdadeiro lar, como costumava fazer quando queria um pouco de paz, só que agora não eram as pressões de sua vida que o fizeram chegar até a alameda em frente ao chalé, naquela frígida noite de dezembro, mas sim o insuportável vazio em que ela se transformara.

Dentro do chalé, Isabella postava-se junto à janela, olhando para a alameda coberta de neve, como estivera fazendo desde que a carta que Edward enviara ao caseiro lhe fora entregue pelo vigário, três dias antes. A mensagem ao caseiro dizia apenas que ele providenciasse para que o chalé fosse limpo e estocado com comida e lenha, pois Edward pretendia passar lá os próximos dois meses. Parada na janela, Isabella observou a estrada iluminada pela lua, dizendo a si mesma que era ridículo pensar que ele chegaria à noite, e ainda mais absurdo ter-se arrumado toda para esperá-lo, usando seu vestido preferido de lã cor de safira e deixando os cabelos soltos nos ombros, como Edward gostava.

Uma silhueta alta e escura surgiu na curva da alameda, e Isabella fechou depressa as novas e pesadas cortinas que fizera, sentindo o coração disparar num misto de esperança e medo, lembrando-se de que, na última vez em que o vira, Edward estivera saindo de um baile de braços dados com Renata Addison. Subitamente, a ideia de estar ali, onde ele não esperava que ela estivesse - e talvez nem sequer quisesse - não lhe pareceu tão boa assim.

Depois de levar o cavalo ao estábulo, Edward escovou-o e certificou-se de que havia comida para o animal. Reparou na luz suave que brilhava por trás das janelas da casa, enquanto seguia pela trilha coberta de neve, e sentiu o odor de madeira queimada subindo pela chaminé. Era evidente que o caseiro estava ali, aguardando sua chegada. Batendo a neve das botas, estendeu a mão para a maçaneta da porta.

No centro da sala, Isabella permanecia imóvel, apertando as mãos nervosamente, vendo a maçaneta girar e incapaz até de respirar, tamanha era sua tensão. A porta abriu-se, deixando entrar um sopro de ar gelado e um homem alto, de ombros largos, que relanceou os olhos para a sombra iluminada pelo fogo na lareira e disse:

- Henry, não era necessár...

Edward estacou de repente, a porta ainda aberta, olhando para o que julgou ser, momentaneamente, uma alucinação, uma magia provocada pelas chamas dançando na lareira, e então percebeu que a visão era real: Isabella estava ali, imóvel, olhando para ele. E, aos seus pés, havia um filhote de cachorro da raça labrador.

Querendo ganhar tempo, Edward virou-se devagar e fechou a porta com todo cuidado, como se trancá-la fosse a coisa mais importante de sua vida, enquanto tentava decidir se ela estaria ou não feliz ao vê-lo. Nas longas e solitárias noites que passara sozinho, havia ensaiado dezenas de discursos que diria a ela - desde os mais acalorados sermões até promessas sussurradas. Agora, quando finalmente a encontrava, não conseguia lembrar-se de uma palavra sequer.

Sem outra escolha, tomou o rumo mais neutro possível. Tornando a virar-se de frente para ela, olhou para o labrador.

- Quem é esse? - perguntou, aproximando-se e abaixando-se para afagar o animal, pois não tinha a menor ideia do que dizer à esposa.

Isabella engoliu em seco, tentando disfarçar o desapontamento quando ele a ignorou, e passou a mão pela cabeça do labrador.

- É... _essa. E _dei-lhe o nome de Sombra.

O som da voz dela era tão doce que Edward teve ímpetos de puxá-la para seus braços. Porém, em vez disso, encarou-a, pensando que era animador o fato de ela ter dado à cadela o mesmo nome daquela que ele tivera, tempos atrás.

- É um bonito nome.

Isabella mordeu o lábio, tentando ocultar o súbito sorriso.

- E muito original, também - falou.

Aquele sorriso atingiu-o como um choque, afastando-o da concentração exagerada no animal. Endireitou o corpo e deu um passo para trás, sentando-se na beirada da mesa, apoiando-se numa das pernas.

Isabella percebeu a mudança na expressão dele no mesmo instante e, nervosa, observou-o cruzar os braços enquanto a encarava, inescrutável.

- Você... está com ótima aparência - ela disse, embora achasse que ele estava insuportavelmente atraente.

- Estou bem - ele assegurou-lhe, sem desviar o olhar. Aliás, bem demais, para um homem que não vê a luz do sol há mais de três meses ou que não consegue dormir sem antes beber uma garrafa de conhaque.

O tom de voz dele era tão franco e desprovido de emoção que Isabella não atinou logo com o que ele estava dizendo. E, quando o fez, lágrimas de alívio e alegria encheram-lhe os olhos. Ele continuou a falar:

- Estive trabalhando muito. Infelizmente, tenho encontrado alguma dificuldade em tomar decisões e, quando consigo, quase sempre são decisões erradas. Mas diria que estou me saindo muito bem... para um homem que esteve meio morto por três meses.

Edward viu as lágrimas reluzindo nos magníficos olhos de Isabella, e uma delas formou uma trilha no rosto suave. Com doloroso esforço, ele falou:

- Se estiver disposta a dar um passo à frente, minha querida, você poderia chorar em meus braços. E, enquanto isso, eu lhe direi o quanto lamento por tudo o que fiz... - Incapaz de esperar, estendeu os braços e apertou-a com força contra o peito. - E quando eu terminar - sussurrou, quando Isabella o enlaçou e começou a soluçar -, você pode ajudar-me a encontrar uma maneira de perdoar a mim mesmo.

Torturado por aquele pranto, roçou o queixo contra a testa de Isabella, e prosseguiu, num sussurro entrecortado:

- Perdoe-me, Isabella... - Devagar, inclinou o rosto e cobriu-lhe a boca com a sua. - Perdoe-me, por favor...

Ela retribuiu o beijo, apertando-o com força. Os soluços incontidos sacudiam-na por inteiro e lágrimas corriam de seus olhos. Sem suportar tamanha angústia, Edward afastou os lábios, beijando o rosto molhado, acariciando as costas e ombros trémulos, num esforço para confortá-la.

- Por favor, querida, não chore mais - pediu. - Não chore, por favor.

Isabella agarrava-se a ele, com o rosto pressionado contra seu peito, as lágrimas molhando o pesado casaco de lã e atingindo-lhe o coração.

- Não chore - ele repetiu num murmúrio rouco, contendo as próprias lágrimas. - Você está me deixando angustiado...

Um instante depois de pronunciar essas palavras, percebeu que ela havia parado de chorar para evitar que ele sofresse, e sentiu-a estremecer, tentando valentemente recuperar o controle. Segurou-lhe a cabeça entre as mãos, mergulhando os dedos nos cabelos sedosos, mantendo-a próxima ao seu peito e imaginando as noites em que ela havia chorado assim, sozinha, e desprezando-se com uma violência insuportável.

Fora ele quem a levara até ali, para esconder-se da vingança de seu pedido de divórcio e, ainda assim, ela o esperara. Nas infindáveis semanas desde que ela o enfrentara em seu escritório, avisando-o de que não permitiria que ele a afastasse de sua vida, Edward jamais imaginara que ela estaria sofrendo tanto.

Isabella tinha apenas vinte anos, e o amava. Em troca, ele tentara divorciar-se dela, desprezara-a publicamente, humilhara-a na intimidade, e então a obrigara a fugir para aqueles confins do mundo, onde pudesse chorar na solidão e esperar por ele. Ódio e vergonha por si mesmo invadiram-no, quase fazendo-o dobrar-se de dor. Atordoado, murmurou:

- Você quer ir para o quarto comigo?

Ela assentiu, e Edward pegou-a no colo, aconchegando-a ternamente contra seu corpo, tocando-lhe a testa com os lábios. Carregou-a para cima, pretendendo deitá-la na cama e dar-lhe tanto prazer que - pelo menos naquela noite - ela fosse capaz de esquecer a infelicidade que ele lhe causara.

Isabella soube, no instante em que tocou os pés no chão do quarto e Edward começou a despi-la devagar, que havia algo diferente. Sentiu-se invadir por uma onda de confusão, mesclada com desejo, quando ele deitou-a na cama e abraçou-a, o corpo rígido de ansiedade. Começou a beijá-la e acariciá-la, mas no momento em que ela passou a retribuir os beijos e carinhos, ele forçou-a de encontro aos travesseiros, impedindo-a de tocá-lo, aprisionando-a delicadamente pelos pulsos.

Excitada pelos beijos e carícias, desesperada para também dar-lhe prazer, como ele a ensinara, Isabella abraçou-o tão logo Edward lhe soltou os pulsos. Mas ele se esquivou de seu toque.

- Ainda não - sussurrou, num tom carregado de desejo, e ela obedeceu.

Recusando-se a permitir que ela fizesse qualquer gesto para aumentar seu prazer, Edward levou-a ao clímax com as mãos e a boca, antes de cobrir-lhe o corpo com o seu e penetrá-la de uma só vez. Isabella acolheu-o com ansiedade, as unhas cravando-se nas costas dele quando os movimentos rítmicos começaram, lentos a princípio, crescendo até se tornarem urgentes. A maravilha indescritível de ser possuída novamente por ele, combinada com o poder daquele corpo mergulhado no seu, provocou um prazer intenso em Isabella, que se arqueou por instinto, na ânsia febril de compartilhá-lo com ele. Edward contornou-lhe os quadris com as mãos, enquanto aumentava o ritmo de seus movimentos, forçando o êxtase a invadi-la até que ela gritasse, estremecendo sob sua doce violência, mantendo os braços apertados contra os ombros fortes.

Devagar, ela começou a emergir do turbulento esplendor do ato de amor, ciente, em algum ponto obscuro de sua mente, de que fora a única a gozar do prazer enlouquecedor. Abriu os olhos e, sob a luz do fogo, viu o esforço contundente que Edward fazia para obrigar-se a parar de se mover dentro dela e, assim, encontrar o próprio alívio. Os olhos dele estavam cerrados e um músculo latejava em sua face.

Ambos haviam sido tão sintonizados um com o outro durante os meses do casamento que, por instinto, ela percebeu o que ele fazia. Sentiu-se encher de pungente ternura: Edward tentava desculpar-se da única maneira que sabia, agora - com uma generosidade maravilhosa, continha o próprio prazer a fim de prolongar o ato de amor. E, para isso, negava a si mesmo o alívio pelo qual, Isabella sabia, ansiava com verdadeiro desespero. Aquele gesto era uma prova de amor, embora desnecessária. Porque não a queria, e Edward a ensinara a demonstrar tudo o que queria. Também lhe ensinara o poder que ela tinha sobre o corpo dele - e lhe demonstrara como usá-lo. Sempre uma excelente aluna, ela pôs os ensinamentos em prática, de maneira imediata e muito eficaz.

Uma vez que o peso do corpo dele a impedia de mover-se sedutoramente, ela usou as mãos e a voz para mudar a situação.

Falando num tom repleto de amor e desejo, passou a acariciar-lhe as costas, tocando cada músculo dos ombros, e a curva das costas.

- Eu te amo, Edward - sussurrou.

Ele abriu os olhos e Isabella fitou-os com intensidade. - Sonhei tanto com isso... sonhei com a maneira como você sempre me abraçava, e fazia amor comigo... e em como era maravilhoso ficar deitada ao seu lado, sabendo que uma parte de você ainda estava dentro de mim, e pensando que você poderia me dar um filho. - Segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos, acariciando-lhe as faces enquanto, lentamente, colava os lábios nos dele. - Mas, acima de tudo - murmurou -, eu me lembrava de como é maravilhoso senti-lo movendo-se dentro de mim...

Edward não suportou mais aquela doce sedução. Um gemido torturante formou-se em seu peito e, com um beijo devorador, colou o corpo contra o dela e novamente a possuiu, retomando os movimentos dos quadris, penetrando-a mais e mais, procurando o alívio maravilhoso... e encontrando-o quando arqueou o corpo, estremecendo com violência, e jorrou dentro dela. Com o coração pulsando loucamente, continuou penetrando-a, determinado a lhe dar prazer mais uma vez. Isabella gritou o nome dele, erguendo os quadris, o corpo invadido por tremores.

Quando um pouco das forças retornaram, Edward passou um braço em torno das coxas de Isabella e outro em seus ombros e virou-se de lado, levando-a consigo num abraço íntimo e quente... colado a ela, com sua semente dentro dela. E deu-se conta de que aquele era o momento mais profundo e intenso de toda a sua vida. Acariciando-lhe os cabelos, engoliu em seco e falou, mas a voz soava entrecortada.

- Amo você, Isabella... - confessou, dizendo o que ela lhe dissera naquele dia terrível em seu escritório. - E jamais deixei de amar você.

Ela encarou-o, e a resposta que deu fez com que uma grande dor o atingisse:

- Eu sei.

- E como sabia, meu amor? - ele perguntou, tentando sorrir.

- Porque queria muito que isso fosse verdade, e você sempre me deu tudo o que eu quis. Eu não podia acreditar que você não fizesse isso por mim, apenas mais uma vez. Só mais uma vez...

Ela moveu-se levemente, e Edward segurou-a, apertando-a mais contra si.

- Fique quietinha, querida - murmurou com ternura. Vendo a interrogação nos olhos dela, explicou: - Nosso filho está sendo concebido.

- Por que você acha isso?

- Porque - ele disse, afastando uma mecha de cabelos do rosto dela - eu quero muito que isso seja verdade, e _você _sempre me deu tudo o que eu quis. - Com um nó de emoção na garganta, aconchegou-a mais contra si.

Edward sabia que Isabella também queria que isso fosse verdade; tanto quanto sabia que, de alguma maneira, já era verdade.

A luz clara da manhã penetrava pelas venezianas quando Edward começou a emergir de seu sono profundo. Uma sensação de bem-estar, ausente de sua vida por mais de três meses, invadiu-o. E foi a estranheza da sensação que o fez despertar. Pensando que algum sonho a havia provocado, virou-se na cama, mantendo os olhos fechados, agarrando-se a esse sonho em vez de acordar para o vazio que costumava habitar as horas de seu dia.

Mas a consciência foi retornando aos poucos. Sentiu que a cama parecia menor e mais dura do que deveria e, achando que estivesse em Montmayne, pensou que havia adormecido no sofá do quarto. Tantas vezes bebera até o esquecimento naquele mesmo sofá, preferindo dormir ali, em vez de no vazio da imensa cama de casal.

Tudo começava outra vez - a persistente agonia do remorso e da culpa, e, sabendo que o sono não retornaria mais, virou-se de costas e abriu os olhos. As pupilas retraíram-se sob a luz brilhante do sol, e os sentidos confusos captaram a familiaridade inesperada daquele quarto. Então se lembrou: de onde estava e de quem havia passado a noite em seus braços, em esplendorosa nudez e entrega total. Felicidade e alívio fizeram com que fechasse os olhos outra vez, permitindo-se inundar na sensação.

Porém, aos poucos suas narinas tomaram consciência de algo mais... o aroma de toucinho frito. Um sorriso tocou-lhe os lábios, ao lembrar-se da última vez que Isabella lhe preparara o desjejum. Fora naquela casa, tudo havia queimado, o desastre fora completo. Mas, animado, decidiu que naquela manhã comeria até papel amassado - contanto que pudesse banquetear-se com a presença dela durante a refeição.

Usando uma camisola de lã verde claro, com um avental amarelo amarrado na cintura, Isabella estava parada diante do fogão, servindo-se de chá. Sem perceber que Edward acabara de sentar-se no sofá, olhou para Sombra, que fitava esperançosa o toucinho esfriando na frigideira.

- O que você achou do seu patrão? - ela perguntou à cachorrinha, acrescentando um pouco de leite ao chá. - Eu não lhe disse que ele era bonito? Mas nem eu mesma me lembrava mais do quanto ele é bonito! - confidenciou, sorrindo e afagando a cabeça acetinada do animal.

- Obrigado – Edward falou, sorrindo um sorriso largo.

Surpresa, Isabella levantou a cabeça tão depressa que os cabelos espalharam-se sobre os ombros, como uma cascata avermelhada. Virou-se para ele, contendo um riso de alegria diante da imagem de absoluta masculinidade com que seus olhos depararam. Vestindo uma camisa azul claro e calças cor de café, Edward estava estirado no sofá, as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça e os pés apoiados na mesinha em frente.

- Você está parecendo um sultão escocês - ela disse, rindo.

- Bem, pelo menos é como estou me _sentindo. _- O sorriso esvaiu-se quando ela lhe entregou uma xícara de chá. - Será que nosso desjejum não pode esperar um pouco?

Isabella assentiu.

- Pensei tê-lo ouvido acordar uma hora atrás, e comecei a fritar o toucinho, mas isso pode esperar. Por quê? - perguntou, imaginando se ele estaria com medo de comer o prato que havia preparado.

- Porque precisamos conversar sobre algumas coisas.

Ela sentiu um inesperado temor invadi-la. Na noite anterior, enquanto ficavam abraçados na cama, havia explicado tudo a ele, desde o dia em que Jasper aparecera em Havenhurst até o momento em que ela chegara na Câmara dos Lordes. Quando terminou, estava tão exausta pelo relato e pelas horas que haviam passado fazendo amor que adormecera antes que Edward pudesse explicar seus próprios atos. Agora, era óbvio que ele queria discutir o assunto, mas Isabella não tinha muita certeza se gostaria de estragar a beleza da reconciliação revolvendo mágoas passadas.

- Nós dois nos magoamos - ele disse, como se pudesse adivinhar seus pensamentos. - E se tentarmos nos esquivar, fingindo que nada aconteceu, isso estará sempre entre nós, voltando para nos assombrar nos momentos mais estranhos, pelos motivos mais inexplicáveis, ameaçando nos separar. Algo que eu diga ou faça, por menor que seja, poderá reabrir a ferida e nem sequer vou saber por que você está triste, zangada ou magoada. E nem você, a meu respeito. Ontem à noite você me deu suas explicações, e não é necessário tornarmos a falar sobre isso. Mas creio que tem o direito de ouvir os meus motivos, também.

- Como você conseguiu ficar tão sensato? - ela brincou, sorrindo.

- Se eu fosse sensato - ele respondeu, gravemente, - nossa separação teria acabado meses atrás. Entretanto, tive muito tempo para pensar na melhor maneira de superarmos tudo isso... presumindo que você permitiria que eu a encontrasse... e descobri que falar sobre o assunto e esclarecer tudo abertamente seria o único modo.

Isabella ainda hesitou, lembrando-se da fúria que ele exibira naquele dia em que se enfrentaram no escritório dele, logo após a absolvição. Se o fato de conversarem sobre o assunto o deixasse irritado agora, ela não tinha certeza se valeria tanto a pena.

Tomando-lhe a mão, Edward a fez sentar no sofá, reparando na maneira como ela ajeitava as saias, concentrando-se em cada prega e, depois, erguendo os olhos para a janela recoberta de neve, com expressão preocupada. Com um aperto no peito, percebeu que ela estava nervosa.

- Dê-me sua mão, querida. Pode me perguntar o que quiser, sem medo... Não vou me irritar nem me zangar com você.

O som daquela voz profunda, tranquilizadora, combinado com a sensação da mão forte que se fechava sobre a sua, foi o bastante para afastar todas as dúvidas de Isabella. Fitando-o com intensidade, ela perguntou:

- Por que não me contou que Jasper havia tentado matá-lo, e que você o mandara para longe num de seus navios? Por que me deixou acreditando que ele havia desaparecido?

Por um instante, Edward recostou a cabeça no sofá e fechou os olhos. Isabella viu o remorso estampado em seu rosto.

- Até aquele dia em que você partiu daqui, na última primavera, que foi quando Eleazar me presenteou com uma lista dos meus crimes contra você, eu presumia que seu irmão tivesse voltado para a Inglaterra, depois de ter-se evadido do _Arianna. _Não sabia que você estava vivendo sozinha em Havenhurst desde o desaparecimento de Jasper, nem que havia se transformado numa pária da sociedade por minha causa ou que não tinha seus pais para protegê-la... Isso tudo sem mencionar a sua precária situação financeira. Você precisa acreditar em mim, Isabella.

- Eu acredito - ela disse, sincera. - Sei que Leah contou tudo para Eleazar, e que você foi para Londres à minha procura. Nós chegamos a falar sobre isso, depois que nos casamos... mas deixamos de lado a parte que se refere a Jasper. Por que você não me confessou o que sabia, Edward?

- Quando? - ele perguntou, num tom repleto de auto-recriminação. - Quando eu poderia ter-lhe contado? Lembra-se de como você se sentia a meu respeito, quando corri para Londres e a pedi em casamento? Você já estava quase convencida de que minha proposta se baseava apenas na piedade e no remorso... Se eu lhe confessasse minha participação no desaparecimento de Jasper, você teria certeza de que suas suposições eram corretas. Além do mais, você não confiava muito em mim, naquela época - lembrou-a. - Teria atirado toda a nossa "negociação" em meu rosto, se eu admitisse ter raptado seu irmão, sem se importar com a validade dos meus motivos.

Edward fez uma pausa e acrescentou, com total sinceridade:

- Houve mais uma razão para eu não lhe contar tudo: queria me casar com você e estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para conseguir.

Isabella enviou-lhe um daqueles seus sorrisos capazes de desarmá-lo e perguntou:

- E mais tarde, quando soube que eu o amava, por que não me disse a verdade?

- Ah, sim, mais tarde... - ele disse, num tom vago. – Quando fiz com que você me amasse? Em primeiro lugar, não estava muito ansioso em lhe fornecer um bom motivo para mudar de ideia. Em segundo, nós éramos tão felizes juntos que eu não queria que nada, nada mesmo estragasse nossa felicidade. E, por fim, eu ainda não tinha certeza de que era culpado de alguma coisa. Meus investigadores não conseguiam encontrar uma pista sequer... Sim - interrompeu-se, reparando no olhar espantado de Isabella -, eu também contratei investigadores, na mesma época que você. Por tudo quanto eu sabia, seu irmão havia desaparecido para fugir dos credores, como você suspeitava. Por outro lado, era bem possível que ele estivesse morto, que tivesse sofrido algum acidente ao voltar para a Inglaterra. E, nesse caso, eu teria um crime para lhe confessar.

- Se não conseguíssemos nenhuma informação sobre ele, você algum dia teria me contado por que Jasper havia partido da Inglaterra?

Edward estivera olhando fixamente para as mãos dela, com a ponta do dedo traçando-lhe os contornos, mas quando respondeu, encarou-a.

- Teria, sim. - Após um breve silêncio, acrescentou: - Um pouco antes de você desaparecer, eu já havia decidido dar um _prazo _de mais seis meses aos detetives. Se não descobrissem nenhuma pista de Jasper até então, eu pretendia lhe contar tudo o que sabia.

- Ainda bem - ela disse, baixinho. - Eu não gostaria de pensar que você estivesse disposto a me enganar para sempre.

- Admito que não foi uma decisão inteiramente nobre - ele falou. - O medo teve um certo peso sobre ela. Eu vivia com um temor constante de que Wordsworth pudesse aparecer em nossa casa e entregar-lhe as provas de que havia sido eu quem causara algum mal irreparável ao seu irmão. Houve vezes em que desejei sinceramente que um dos meus investigadores pudesse conseguir provas que me culpassem ou me inocentassem, para dar um fim a toda incerteza. Eu não tinha ideia de qual seria a sua reação, entende?

Ficou em silêncio, esperando que ela fizesse algum comentário. Diante de seu silêncio, continuou:

- Significaria muito para mim, e para nosso futuro juntos, se você pudesse acreditar em tudo o que lhe falei. É a pura verdade, eu juro.

- Eu acredito em você, Edward.

- Obrigado - ele murmurou.

- Não há nada de que me agradecer – Isabella tentou brincar. - O fato é que me casei com um homem brilhante, que me ensinou a me colocar no lugar do oponente e analisar as coisas desse ponto de vista. Foi o que fiz, querido, e há muito tempo pude adivinhar quais teriam sido seus motivos para manter segredo sobre o desaparecimento de Jasper. - O sorriso dela esvaiu-se, quando acrescentou: - Ao me colocar em seu lugar, fui capaz até de imaginar como reagiria, quando voltei pela primeira vez. E soube, antes mesmo de ver a expressão de seu rosto, quando olhou para mim na Câmara dos Lordes, que acharia muito difícil me perdoar por tê-lo magoado tanto, e por tê-lo envergonhado. Entretanto, nunca imaginei que sua raiva o levaria ao ponto de me expulsar de sua vida.

Edward viu a dor refletida nos olhos dela e, apesar de acreditar que tudo deveria ser dito, precisou fazer um esforço para impedir-se de abraçá-la e beijá-la.

- Sabe... - ela recomeçou, falando devagar. - Cheguei a imaginar que talvez você me mandasse embora até que sua raiva passasse, ou que continuasse vivendo ao meu lado, mas vingando-se pouco a pouco, em nossa intimidade... Afinal, são atitudes que qualquer homem tomaria. Mas jamais pensei que quisesse acabar com nosso casamento... e comigo. Só que era algo que eu deveria ter antecipado, sabendo o que Eleazar me contou a seu respeito. Mas eu estava contando demais com o fato de que, antes daquela minha primeira fuga, você havia dito que me amava...

- E você sabe muito bem que era verdade. E é verdade agora, também. Pelo amor de Deus, Isabella, mesmo se não acreditar em mais nada do que eu disse, pelo menos creia nisso.

Esperou que ela fosse retrucar, mas quando Isabella permaneceu em silêncio, Edward deu-se conta de que ela poderia ser jovem e inexperiente, mas era também muito sábia.

- Eu sei que sim - disse ela afinal. - Se você não me amasse tanto, eu jamais poderia tê-lo feito sofrer como fiz... E você jamais tentaria dar um fim à possibilidade de tornar a magoá-lo, pedindo o divórcio. Se eu não compreendesse tudo isso, se não o compreendesse, não teria encontrado forças para lutar até agora.

- Não vou discutir esta conclusão, mas posso lhe jurar que nunca mais farei uma coisa dessas com você.

- Obrigada. Não sei se poderia suportar tanto sofrimento outra vez.

- Será que pode me esclarecer o que foi que Eleazar lhe contou, que a fez chegar a tais conclusões?

Isabella enviou-lhe um sorriso repleto de ternura e compreensão.

- Ele me contou o que você fez quando voltou para casa e descobriu que sua família havia morrido.

- E o que eu fiz?

- Você se afastou do único remanescente daqueles a quem amava... uma cadela da raça labrador chamada Sombra. Você agiu assim para não sofrer mais... pelo menos não por alguma coisa sobre a qual tivesse controle. E agiu da mesma maneira, embora um pouco mais drástica, quando tentou divorciar-se de mim.

- Se estivesse em seu lugar – Edward falou, enrouquecido de emoção, tocando-lhe o rosto -, acho que eu me odiaria.

Isabella beijou-lhe a palma da mão.

- Será que você faz ideia de como é sentir-se realmente amada? - Balançou a cabeça, tentando encontrar um modo de explicar-se melhor. Recomeçou, com a voz embargada de amor: Sabe uma coisa que reparei, sempre que nós saímos juntos?

Incapaz de conter-se mais, Edward puxou-a para seus braços, apertando-a contra o coração.

- Não, meu amor. Em que você reparou?

- Na maneira como os outros homens tratam suas esposas, como as olham, como falam com elas. E sabe de uma coisa?

- O que é?

- Com exceção de Rose, eu sou a única esposa cujo marido a adora, e não se importa que o mundo inteiro saiba disso. E sei também, com certeza absoluta, que sou a única esposa cujo marido já a tentou seduzir diante do Comité de Levantamento de Fundos para o Hospital.

Rindo e abraçando-a com força, Edward tentou seduzir a esposa naquele sofá, no que foi muito bem-sucedido.

Flocos de neve caíam lá fora e um pedaço de lenha estalava na lareira, lançando fagulhas avermelhadas pela chaminé. Feliz e saciada, aconchegada nos braços de Edward sob a manta com que ele os cobrira, Isabella pensou vagamente no desjejum que eles ainda não haviam tomado, comparando-o com a suntuosa refeição que sem dúvida lhes seria servida se estivessem em Montmayne. Com um suspiro resignado, afastou-se dele e se vestiu.

Quando estava virando o toucinho na frigideira, Edward aproximou-se por trás e enlaçou-a pela cintura, espiando por cima de seu ombro.

- Isto me parece terrivelmente apetitoso - brincou. - Já estava até contando com o nosso "desjejum tradicional".

Isabella sorriu e deixou que ele a virasse de frente para ele.

- Quando teremos de voltar para a Inglaterra? - perguntou, enquanto pensava em como era deliciosamente aconchegante estar ali ao lado dele.

- O que acha de... daqui a dois meses?

- Parece ótimo, mas tem certeza de que não ficará entediado? Ou preocupado com seus negócios?

- Se meus negócios sofrerem um revés por causa da minha negligência, amor, ainda teremos dinheiro para sobreviver durante uns... três meses. Além disso - acrescentou, sorrindo -, Emmett ficou de me avisar se surgir algum problema que exija minha presença em Londres.

- Eleazar já me abasteceu com quase uma centena de livros - ela disse, tentando pensar em coisas com as quais ele pudesse se distrair, se ficassem -, mas é bem provável que você tenha lido todos eles e, mesmo que não, acabaria com todos antes da quarta-feira. Receio que você se aborreça, sem nada para fazer.

- Sim, será muito difícil ficar isolado pela neve, sozinho aqui com você... Sem ter livros ou negócios com que me ocupar, imagino o que mais poderia fazer... - ele falou, num tom de queixa.

Isabella corou com a insinuação, mas estava séria quando observou-lhe o rosto.

- Se tudo não tivesse corrido tão bem para você... se não tivesse acumulado toda a fortuna que possui agora, você poderia ser feliz aqui, não é?

- Com você?

- É claro!

- Sem a menor sombra de dúvida - ele afirmou, tão sério quanto ela. - Porém, talvez você não queira ficar aqui, quando souber que suas esmeraldas estão de volta em suas gavetas, em Montmayne.

Isabella ergueu a cabeça, mas seus olhos brilhavam de amor e alívio.

- Fico tão contente com isso... Quando soube que a história de Jasper havia sido pura invenção, fiquei terrivelmente arrependida de tê-las vendido.

- Pois talvez se sinta um pouco pior - ele brincou, provocando-a -, quando souber que a ordem de pagamento que você me enviou não foi suficiente para cobrir os custos. Precisei desembolsar quarenta e cinco mil libras para comprar de volta as jóias que já haviam sido vendidas, e mais cinco mil para pagar o restante delas, que ainda estavam com aquele joalheiro.

- Mas isso... isso é um roubo! - ela exclamou, perplexa. Ele me pagou apenas cinco mil libras, por todas elas! - Balançou a cabeça, desesperada com a falta de senso de pechincha de Edward.

- Ele se aproveitou de você, Edward, de maneira escandalosa!

- Eu não estava preocupado com isso - ele continuou, divertindo-se. - Porque eu sabia que iria descontar esses valores da sua mesada. Com juros, é claro. De acordo com meus números... - Fez uma pausa, calculando de cabeça o que Isabella levaria vários minutos para calcular no papel. - Hoje você está me devendo um total 151.126 libras.

- _Cento e cinquenta mil e o quê? _- ela gritou, meio rindo e meio irada.

- Ah, sim, tem também o pequeno problema da compra de Havenhurst. Eu acrescentei o valor aos cálculos.

Lágrimas de felicidade surgiram nos lindos olhos chocolates.

- Você comprou Havenhurst... daquele horrível sr. Demarcus?

- Comprei, sim. E ele é mesmo _horrível. _Aliás, ele e seu tio deveriam formar uma sociedade, pois ambos possuem os instintos de um comerciante de camelos. Paguei cem mil libras pela propriedade.

Ela ficou boquiaberta.

- Cem mil libras? Oh, Edward...

- Adoro quando você diz meu nome.

Ela sorriu, mas sua mente ainda estava concentrada no excelente negócio que ele conseguira.

- Eu não teria feito melhor! - admitiu, generosa. - É exatamente o valor que ele pagou! E, depois que os papéis estavam assinados, assegurou-me de que poderia vender por cento e cinquenta mil libras, se esperasse um ano ou mais.

- E talvez vendesse, mesmo.

- Mas não para você! - ela exclamou, orgulhosa.

- Não para mim.

- E ele tentou?

- Tentou, por duzentas mil libras, assim que percebeu o quanto era importante que eu a comprasse de volta para você.

- Você deve ter sido muito esperto e habilidoso para convencê-lo a vender por um valor tão menor.

Tentando desesperadamente não cair na risada, Edward encostou o rosto contra o dela e assentiu.

- Sim, eu fui muito habilidoso - concordou, com a voz sufocada.

- Ainda assim, como conseguiu que ele cedesse? Engolindo o riso, Edward respondeu:

- Imagino que foi por eu lhe demonstrar que havia algo de que ele precisava muito mais do que um lucro exorbitante.

- É mesmo? – Isabella estava completamente fascinada.

- E o que era isso?

- O pescoço dele.

Epílogo

Parado no terraço, Edward olhou para os magníficos jardins _de _Montmayne onde, ajoelhadas num canteiro de gerânios, estavam Isabella e Reneesme, sua filha de três anos. Suas cabeças estavam tão próximas que era quase impossível distinguir onde os cabelos avermelhados de Isabella acabavam e onde começavam os de Reneesme. Algo que Isabella falou fez com que a menina risse de alegria, e os olhos de Edward enrugaram-se com um sorriso.

Sentados à mesa de ferro atrás dele, seu avô e Eleazar dedicavam-se a uma partida de xadrez. Naquela noite, cerca de setecentos convidados iriam participar do baile que Edward organizara, para comemorar o aniversário da esposa. A silenciosa concentração dos jogadores de xadrez foi abruptamente interrompida com a chegada de um garotinho de seis anos, que já exibia uma impressionante semelhança com Edward, logo seguido pelo tutor, que parecia um homem levado às raias do desespero por ter de lidar com uma criança cuja inteligência também guardava grande semelhança com a de Edward.

- Desculpem-me interrompê-los, senhores - disse o sr. Twindell, fazendo uma reverência aos dois jogadores -, mas _Master Anthony_ e eu estávamos debatendo um assunto sobre o qual acredito que o senhor, vigário, possa nos dar um esclarecimento.

Desviando a atenção do tabuleiro de xadrez e a mente da partida que já considerava ganha, Eleazar sorriu com simpatia para o atarantado professor.

- Em que posso ajudá-los? - perguntou, olhando para o belo menino de seis anos, cujo interesse já se voltara para o tabuleiro.

- Nossa dúvida - o sr. Twindell explicou - refere-se à questão do paraíso, vigário. Ou, mais especificamente, a uma descrição de tal lugar que, conforme tentei convencer _Master _Anthony durante toda a manhã, não está repleta de incoerências absurdas.

Naquele ponto, Anthony ergueu os olhos do tabuleiro de xadrez, cruzou as mãozinhas atrás das costas e encarou o tio-avô e o bisavô como se fosse lhes contar uma história absurda demais para merecer crédito.

- O sr. Twindell acha que o paraíso tem ruas cobertas de ouro - disse o menino, tentando esconder o riso. - Mas é claro que isso é impossível!

- _Por que é _impossível? - o velho duque indagou, surpreso.

- Porque, no verão, as ruas ficariam quentes demais até para as patas dos cavalos - Tony explicou, parecendo um pouco exasperado com a falta de visão do bisavô. Voltando-se para o tio-avô acrescentou, esperançoso: - Senhor, não acha que a ideia de ruas de metal no paraíso é uma possibilidade muito pouco provável?

Eleazar, que se recordava de debates muito parecidos com Edward, quando este tinha a mesma idade do menino, recostou-se na cadeira e sorriu, satisfeito.

- Tony - disse, com ansioso divertimento -, pergunte ao seu _pai. _Ele está bem ali, perto da sacada.

O garotinho assentiu, concordando, e fez uma pausa para cochichar alguma coisa ao ouvido do duque, antes de obedecer.

- Por que não respondeu à pergunta de Tony, Eleazar? - o duque indagou, curioso. - Uma descrição do paraíso certamente é um assunto de que você entende.

Eleazar arqueou a sobrancelha, numa negação zombeteira.

- Quando Edward tinha seis anos - disse -, _ele _costumava envolver-me em debates retóricos e teológicos como este. E quase sempre eu perdia... Confesso que era bastante constrangedor. Desviando o olhar para o garotinho que esperava que o pai percebesse sua presença, acrescentou, todo contente: - Fiquei anos esperando por este momento. A propósito, o que Tony falou em seu ouvido, há pouco?

O duque ruborizou.

- Ele... ha... disse que você daria o cheque-mate em quatro movimentos, se eu não movesse o bispo.

Foi a gargalhada dos dois homens no tabuleiro de xadrez que fez com que Edward olhasse por cima do ombro e reparasse que Tony estava ao seu lado. Sorrindo, virou-se para dar toda a atenção ao seu filho, que fora concebido naquela noite de inverno em que retornara ao chalé na Escócia.

- Você está me parecendo um homem com um grave problema - brincou. Olhou de relance para a expressão perturbada do professor, e depois novamente para o menino, acrescentando, com simpatia: - Imagino que você e o sr. Twindell tiveram mais um desentendimento. O que foi, desta vez?

Um sorriso aliviado iluminou o rosto de Tony, e ele assentiu. Enquanto todos os outros pareciam ficar chocados com o que ele pensava, ou surpresos com as perguntas que fazia, sabia que sempre podia contar com seu pai, que não apenas o entendia mas também lhe dava as respostas mais satisfatórias.

- É sobre o paraíso - Tony confidenciou, girando os olhinhos com um ar exasperado. - O sr. Twindell quer que eu acredite que o paraíso é um lugar cheio de ruas cobertas de ouro. O senhor pode imaginar - acrescentou, com um risinho -, a temperatura que o ouro puro atingiria se ficasse sob o sol forte por mais de dez horas seguidas, no verão? Ninguém iria querer andar nessas ruas!

- E o que disse o sr. Twindell, quando você mencionou este detalhe? – Edward indagou, com bem-humorada gravidade.

- Disse que provavelmente nós não teríamos pés.

- Bem, esta é uma opinião preocupante – Edward concordou.

- Como _você _acha que deve ser o paraíso?

- Não tenho a menor ideia. E o senhor?

- Tenho, sim. Mas é uma visão muito pessoal. – Edward ajoelhou-se e, passando o braço em torno do ombro do filho, fez um gesto na direção do jardim. Como se sentissem que estavam sendo observadas, Isabella e Reneesme olharam para o terraço, sorriram e acenaram - duas meninas de olhos chocolates e cabelos mognos, iluminadas de amor. - Na minha opinião – Edward confessou solene ao seu filho -, o paraíso é aqui mesmo, onde estamos.

- Mas não tem anjos... - Tony ressaltou.

- Pois estou vendo dois anjos, ali no jardim – Edward retrucou. Depois, olhou para o menino e corrigiu-se, sorrindo: - São _três, _na verdade.

O garotinho assentiu enquanto um sorriso de compreensão espalhava-se em seu rosto. Virando-se para o homem alto ao seu lado, disse:

- O senhor acha que o paraíso deve ter tudo aquilo que uma pessoa mais deseja, não é?

- Creio que isso é bem possível.

- Eu também - Tony falou, após uma breve pausa meditativa. Começou a virar-se, mas viu o professor e os avós observando-o em expectativa, e acrescentou, com um sorriso desanimado. Eles vão me perguntar o que o senhor disse. E se eu contar ao sr. Twindell que o senhor acha que o paraíso é como a nossa casa, ele ficará muito desapontado. Afinal, está contando com ruas de ouro, anjos e cavalos alados.

- Entendo que isso possa ser um problema – Edward concordou. Pousou a mão no rostinho corado do filho, sentindo-se invadir por uma ternura imensa. - Nesse caso, você pode dizer a ele que eu acho que aqui é _quase o _paraíso.

**FIM**

* * *

_Como chorei com esse final! Foi tão bom ter lido esse livro! A Judith me mostrou qualidades e defeitos, e o mais importante; que somos falhos e erramos, e quem pode nos impedir de cometer erros? Quem pode nos julgar, se também é sucetivel a errar?_

_Esses dois me ensinaram que o amor, cobre e perdoa multidões de pecados! Mas me ensinou que apartir do momento em que nos colocamos no lugar da outra pessoa e compreendemos as suas atitudes, tudo fica mais simples e fácil de resolver._

_Eu quero agradecer a_** _thariny. farias, annacaroll, Guest, Nessa Schiavi, Joana Patricia, Brianna Borges, Ally Borges, Florence Santos, mila cullen, Ms. Anjos, bruangel, Christye- Lupin, rosangela pattz, kellycullen, larissa, Evellyn, Portuguesinha, Michelle CB, sarosa, JoMasen, flavial, Rafa, Luh Mack, nii, Theslenn Urils, Joana Patricia, Bela Winchester, Tali, Evelin Verone, CSSO, CaramelBlood, DiCCullen, Euterpe Anonima, Jeje Cullen, MARIANE SWAN CULLEN, Martinha93, Nanass, Natalocas, Pauliinhaah, Vanesssa, aldmere, chelecullen, dria8820, gby00, giovana. silvasantos. 94, micheletere, robpmonte, xanaanax, BahBrito, ISLCullen, Raphamcullen, Taina12, imaryana, micheletere, Dani, meninas do facebook, leitoras fantasmas, e futuras leitoras..._**_ Obrigada de coração meninas, pela paciência, pelo carinho e por lerem. E realmente gostaria que a Judith pudesse ler os reviews que vocês me deixam aqui no nosso cantinho, e visse o carinho e participação de vocês com a obra dela._

_Até disse para mila no face, que eu não adapto para me promover com algo que não é meu, faço isso porque amo e respeito essas escritoras e porque suas obras fizeram um bem enorme a mim, e gostaria de coração que também fizesse bem a quem lê, como vocês. Eu quero que pessoas que não tem tempo de ler um livro, ou são solitarias demais possam se encontrar em cada palavra escrita com tanto carinho, como sei que foi escrita pela Judith e tantas outras. Queria que todos que sentem vontade de ler pudesse encontrar em lugar estórias maravilhosas que não podem ter acesso. Por isso que adapto._

_E enquanto eu puder fazer isso, você sempre terão um lugar para ler!_

_Desejo a cada uma de vocês e suas familias, um maravilhoso 2014, e que cada sonho escondido ou bem guardado, se realize nesse ano futuro. Desejo paz, saúde, amor, sucesso, felicidade, e muitos muitos livros para cada uma de vocês! Que Deus, nosso Pai abençõe esse ano e nossas vidas, para que nunca nos falte nada, e que tenhamos tudo com a sua presença constante em nossas vidas! Felicidadessss Meus Amores! _

_As pessoas entram em nossa vida por acaso, mas não é por acaso que elas permanecem. **Lilian Tonet**_

_**E espero que no próximo ano vocês estejam aqui comigo no nosso cantinho!**_

**_E Feliz 2014! *-*_**

_Releembrando:_

_No dia 31/12 para 1/01/2014 vou postar a minha adaptação favorita, que amo de paixão " Agora e Sempre", então fiquem comigo._

_Fiquem com Deus... Bommmm dia! Boa Terçaaaa a todasssss! Um maravilhoso dia para vocês! Robsteijoooos_

_Até mais tarde!_


End file.
